Just Noticeable Difference
by KathleenDee
Summary: Wedding Bells are ringing but its not what your thinking, Yuna has some big news. Lulu and Wakka finally make that first step, but where do their feet land?......Lukka and a whole lot of others :P COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Lulu and Wakka were standing on the clear sandy beaches of Besaid Island. They were awaiting the arrival of Yuna, there was said to be important news that she brings and Lulu and Wakka were supposed to be the first to know before the bonfire that night.

Lulu stood in silence looking in the sky for Cids airship. She was concerned and was surprisingly patient compared to Wakkas nervous antics.

'What if it's a special sphere ya?'

He was going on guessing for the past ten minutes. Usually this would have annoyed Lulu but she had other things on her mind and this he noticed.

'Lu whatcha think?'

She didn't answer. _What can she possibly want to tell it be that important that she wanted us to know first? _

'what ever it is its got to be important ya?' Wakka was making circles in the sand with his right sandal.

'Wakka calm down, Yunas a big girl' she sounded confident as usual but Wakka knew her much better than that , but he also realized that she was in a good mood so he brushed it off.

'Yea your right Lu, its prolly nothing ya'

I wonder what she's thinking about, he stared at her for a while then turned away embarrassed remembering that she could in fact see through the raven black hair that laid over her face.

What was that about, she sighted hoping that he didn't notice her blush at his intense stare. Gaining a hold of her thoughts she reminded herself why she was here in the first place.

Yuna.

They stood like that for a while longer. Wakka was starting to get tired of waiting so he turned toward Lulu and placed his hand on her bare shoulder. Thus surprising Lulu out of her trance.

'Lets go in the shade Lu, we have been out here for a while and you seem flushed'

Lulu nodded in approval, and they both headed for a near by tree. They talked casually about random things , well Wakka mainly talked but Lulu did interject from time to time/ _shes in a good mood today_ thought Wakka he loved when she was happy.

1 hour has passed and they both where growing weary. 'Its not like her to be late' Lulu said aloud but more to herself.

'She's alright, she prolly ran in to a lil trouble ya' He sensed Lulus worry and gave her a comforting lop sided grin that only made Lulu smile back. Lulu was smiling facing forward when her smile dropped immediately and her eyes squinted to look at something far off. When Wakka saw her smile disappear so abruptly he turned away from her to try and see what she was looking at. Wakka got up and started walking towards the shore line, Lulu soon followed suit. The object was spherical (hint hint) and was plummeting towards the water not so far from where Lulu and Wakka stood.

'Whar is that?' Wakka questioned trying to block the sun from his eyes while looking up.

'It's a sphere….and I think its meant for us'

stated Lulu eyeing the falling sphere.

'Ill get it!!' Wakka shouted excitedly, and with that he pulled off his shirt revealing a tan muscular sun kissed bliztsers body, and ran into the ocean. Lulu couldn't help but watch as the water shimmered on his body. _What am I doing…turn away, turn away now!_. Despite her internal demands she couldn't help notice how good Wakka looked She had always known him to be in shape but she never really noticed how _nice_he looked, and she cursed herself for realizing it now.

Wakka dove into the ocean, he remembered seeing it fall somewhere around the area and was determined to find it, and would be damned if he went back to Lulu empty handed. After some searching he saw the sphere glistering nestled between some yellow coral. He swam back to the shore and started to run when he tripped right in front of Lulu, pulling her down with him as he clumsily fell. He was now on top of the black mages thin body breathing heavily from the marathon swim.There faces were just inches away and Lulu could feel his body rapidly rising and falling with each deep breath. Soon her own breathing began to become shallow and as hard as she tried she couldn't control it. Wakka began to laugh nervously.

'heh heh heh..'

Lulus face was startled and the looked into each others eyes for a half a second. Then Lulus face once again became barren. Everything on her face became emotionless accept for her eyes. The fall knocked Lulus bang away from her face so now two crimson eyes gazed upon two chocolate eyes. This moment however didn't last.

Lulu felt the blood rising to her cheeks and snapped out of the mental lock Wakka had her in. (but not fast enough)

**AN: So what did you guys think? its my first chapter to my first story ever. I now realize how hard it is to write Lulus character, excuse me if I don't get it right at first, but practice makes perfect right? Anyways please read and review **

**KathleenDee**


	2. Chapter 2

'umm Mr. Wakka sir….umm you said we could practice today' Tino, a young islander said holding up the blitz ball as a way of explanation . The little boy had just walked onto the beach when he noticed the black mage and Blitzball team Capt. Laying on each other. The whole ordeal just looked odd to him.

'We'll continue this conversation later' Wakka said jokingly down at Lulu then he got off her and lent his hand for her to get up. She took it and started off towards town. She did look mad but there was something else there that Wakka couldn't figure out. _Could it be embarrassment? Of what though, na not Lu_ he thought. Wakka then noticed the forgotten sphere in the sand, Lulu was just to far now to call back for it so Wakka pocketed it and then started the lesson with Tino however he couldn't stay focused for long. All he could think about was her body under his and the look on her face when she walked away. Heck yea she was mad he saw it but then there was that other look.

'Mr. Wakka look out!!' Just as Wakka opened his eyes to realize that a blitzball was whizzing straight for his face.

_What in all Spira was that! I just , I just froze, why didn't I say anything, _All these thoughts and more was rushing through Lulus head. Even though she knew what happened, why didn't she do anything she just froze at his touch. Lulu shook her head to get the thought of him and his body out of her head To say she was fustrated was a complete understatement, up until now Wakka was….welll Wakka was Wakka._ I cant be thinking this way….what about Chappu.. _By now she made it into town, everyone was busy preparing for Lady Yunas arrival for the bonfire. Lulu made it to her hut and sighted then cursed herself for being so stupid to forget the sphere, she would have to go back and get it.

Wakka was talking to Tino about sportsmanship when Lulu arrived on the beach.

'…and you don't kick the ball when your opponent is down eh' Wakka saw Lulu approaching, whatever emotion it held a while ago was lost, but then she she saw his swollen lip and reddened cheek a slight smile appeared.

'Now go run along ya, don't forget to practice' The young child ran off when Lulu got closer.

'Hmm' she said in an amused voice.' Looks like someone beat me to the punch'

'Ha ha Lu very funny, its just a litlle bump nothing big ya'

' you should still let Yuna look at it when she comes' She touched his swollen lip with her index and middle figure lightly. The touch made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

'so ready to watch the sphere Lu?'

'yes , lets'

_You hear a crackling noise then Yunas face appears, you can see Rikku in the back making funny faces and bunny ears on Yuna._

'_Lulu, Wakka I know im supposed to be here by now but we had to make a stop in Luca to pick up some things for tonight, I know your wondering whats going on and I promise you will be the first to know….Rikku!' Yuna turns around and notices Rikku in the back._

_Rikku runs of camera laughing. The image begins to shake and you can hear Tidus laughing. ' Yuna just tell them already all this secretive stuff is killing me'_

'_Tidus just hold the camera. Anyway ill see you all soon'_

_The scene shuts off. _

' What do you think she has to tell us Lu, I can take it anymore'

Lulu for once didn't have an answer she was to shocked she knew exactly what was up. Call it her motherly/sisterly intuition.

'Yunas getting married'

'WHAT to who?'

Lulu rolled her eyes

'Tidus'

'wh..what..how do you know.

'I just know' she said calmly

'but how…did she tell you'

'Wakka!'

'ok ok geez…well I don't agree'

Lulu was surprised

'and why not'

'shes to young ya, your way older than her and your not even married' He regretted his words as soon as he heard them come out of his mouth. Lulu was at first shocked then she began to get angry.

'Well if that damn blitz team of yours would win a game then maybe…… im only 5 years older than her!!'

' Lu..Lu im sor-'

'no, enough Wakka' and with that she snatched the sphere out of his hands and stormed off the beach. The look on her face was unmistakable. She was down right angry.

'Hey is that Lulu and Wakka down there' Rikku shouted and pointed out the window of the airship.

'Yea it is!' Yuna aid

Little Lulu was walking away from little Wakka. Little Wakka at first tried to go after her but then stopped and kicked the sand.

'Doesn't look to good' Rikku stated

**AN: Ok so I wanna know what you think. I know it starts out a little shaky and all but its coming together nicely…in my head, now if I can just get the rest out ill be good. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

'Lu wait..'Wakka started after Lulu but gave up when he realized that it wouldn't matter if he caught up to her, she still wouldn't talk to him. _Why am I always messing things up? _Wakka thought as he kicked a mound of sand then plopped himself down on the beach. _We were having a good day….uuugghhh. _Wakka got up and started looking for his discarded shirt when he heard something loud landing in the nearby forests. Two minutes later Rikku popped out of the bushes and Yuna and Tidus were behined her holding hands.

'Hey Wak- oohh what happened to your face' Rikku asked while circling him. 'Lulu huh? We saw you two earlier' said Tidus.

Wakka began to turn red

'yea she looked mad…..wait why are you blushing, what exactly did you do to make her so mad'? Rikku said raising an eyebrow. Scratching the back of his head nervously Wakka began to say something but Rikku cut him off. 'and where is your shirt?...ooohh' Rikku had a devilish grin on and so did Tidus, even Yuna found it hard not to let out even the smallest laugh.'wait you thought me and Lu? pssh na I uh, a blitzball hit me and uh yea I said some pretty stupid things to Lu' Wakka tried to explain furthure but then Tidus spoke out ' ok then loverboy , where Is Lulu anyway?'

'Yes where Is Lulu' Yuna added 'we have to talk to you both' she was smiling and looking into Tidus eyes. 'Yea lets find her then get something to eat im hungry' Rikku complained while rubbing her tummy. 'I don't know where Lu went but I do have an idea. Hows about I get her and meet you all down by Kurbys.?' 'that's a good idea Wakka and hurry up too im starving'Tidus stated then let go of Yunas hand and shouted 'last one to Kurbys has to eat chocobo meat!' and with that the three of them started dashing toward the main road leaving Wakka to his thoughts.

'_What was I thinking……..and where is my shirt ya?'_

Lulu inhaled his shirt smelt of a sweet sea breeze (which was the name of his soap) and the real salt water ocean. Then she exhaled, so she took his shirt big deal it was just lying there. She was still mad but deep down she knew he didn't mean it and he was sorry. It was just the nature of there relationship: he would say or do something stupid, she would get mad and storm off, then he would come and say sorry and he always meant that he truly was sorry, and of course she would forgive him. Lulu was sitting on a stone that overlooked a baby waterfall somewhere in Besaid. It was her spot and not even Wakka knew about it. (so she thought) _That idiot wouldn't know left from right if he didn't have two separate hands._ Lulu laughed and then sighed. Then she heard some noises in the bushes and readied her self to fight any fiend that came her way.Wakka clumsily came from behind the trees and sat beside Lulu, he was wearing a new shirt similar to the one in Lulus hand. They sat like that for a while then Lulu spoke first. 'how did you know I would be here'

'Because this is where I go to think, I didn't know you would be here'

'ill just leave you to your thoughts then.' Lulu began to get up then was stopped by Wakkas hand on her wrist.

'For some reason I can think clearliy when you around.' He had a shy smile on his face. Lulu stopped and gazed down at him then sat down. Then Wakkas shy smile turned into a goofy grin.

'What?' Lulu questioned

'My shirt, I thought I lost it' Wakka pointed down to Lulus hands. In one was his shirt and in the other there was the forgotten sphere. Sudden embarrassment crossed Lulus face and as she began to hand it to him he gently pushed it away.

'You can have it, ive got lots'

Lulu hesitated a little while then put it in her lap.

'Lu?'

'hm?'

' I wanna tell you that im sorry , I really didn't …..i mean, I should have thought.

' its ok Wakka , I forgave you a while ago.' She smiled and looked down. Silence once again came over the two.\Wakka looked past Lulu at the scenery around them. Lulu watched him intently.

'Its beautiful huh' she said

'Yes' he tuned and looked at her for a while to grab her attention. ' it is '

Then Wakka suddenly felt a knot in his stomach. 'Yunas here'. At the mention of her name Lulu looked up at him immediately. 'and I think your right about her, we are supposed to meet her Rikku and Tidus at Kurbys for dinner and their big announcement.' Lulu sat up straighter than she was before.

'Then we should go'

'ok' Wakka said while getting up.always the gentleman he lent out his hand for her to get up and after she was up he tried to let go but she didn't, of course he didn't resiste. They walked through the bushes hand in hand then let go when they reached the main road. Later on when Wakka would ask why she kept on Lulu would smile then simply say 'stability' They walked through town talking. And reached Kurbys. Kurbys was a local restaurant that was located near the sea. Lulu and Wakka spotted Tidus Rikku and Yuna at a table near a huge window. Tidus was sitting across from Yuna and Rikku was next to her.

'Hey! Look its Lulu and Wakka' Rikku shouted and pointed. Everyone turned around and watched them for a second then went back to their meals. Yuna smiled and got up to hug Lulu tightly who returned the favor.

'oh Lulu I have so much to tell you!'

'So ive heard, we got the sphere'

'good, good now lets eat' said Rikku excitedly

'im going to have to agree with Rikku on that im starving' said Tidus finishing off his fourth cup of water'

Wakka pulled out a chair for Lulu and took the seat next to her. 'I don't know what I can eat here im watching my weight you know' Wakka said joking while he flipped thought the menu. 'yea you should be tubby' Rikku joked and everyone laughed. Only Wakka could hear Lulu whisper 'not from what ive seen' Wakka nearly chocked on his water and began to blush. Lulu just continued skimming through the menu like nothing had happened.

'Lu'

'Yes' she said calmly looking at the menu. She had a slight smirk on her face.

A waiter soon approached the table.

'Hi my name is Mally and im going to be taking your orders, have you decied what you want yet?'

_Mallys list _

_1 spaghetti and meat balls w/ mushroom dinner – Rikku_

_1 pot roast dinner – Yuna_

_1 Luca strip steak and shrimp dinner – Wakka_

_1 pasta pomodoro w/ no garlic –Lulu_

_1 chocobo dinner w/ fries – Tidus _

**A/N: Review por favor (no chocobos were harmed while writing this story) **


	4. Chapter 4

-1 hour and 10 minutes later (7pm)-

It was now beginning to get dark, and the bonfire would be starting soon. There was no specific start time or end time for the people of Besiad. You arrived when it started getting dark and you left when you got sleepy enough to almost burn your fingers off trying to roast a marshmallow. Sometimes bonfires didn't end until dawn. Yuna didn't intend on going to the bonfire early at all she was tired from the trip and had decided on taking an hour nap before actually getting ready. Tidus was picking at his dish and silently regretting even betting the girls in a race._ Who knew Yuna could run that fast. _Rikku was oddly upbeat, more so than usual. Wakka was about to burst, he leaned back in his chair and started absently playing with the beads in Lulus braids. Lulu didn't mind, she was getting drowsy and needed a long walk after dinner to get back into her usual state, she hated being stuffed , she felt light headed and vulnerable. Yuna was talking about the trips they went on and the traveling, to find a sphere that would keep Tidus alive. They were successful of course. Lulu and Wakka had desperately wanted to go with her, they were after all her guardians but Yuna said she needed to do it on her own; the only way Rikku got to go was because she snuck on the boat with her. That's when Yuna told them the news, 'Tidus asked me to marry him!!'

'What did you say' Wakka asked and Lulu rolled her eyes

'She said yes tubby…gosh' Rikku joked.

'That's right you guys' Tidus reached over and grabbed Yunas hand 'we're getting married!'

'Congratulations' Lulu said and she nudged Wakka 'ya congratulations Yuna, Tidus'.

Yuna talked about how he proposed and about there plans, they both agreed on a small wedding but they all knew that it would be a strain to pull it off seeing as how Yuna was High Summoner , and she didn't want to leave anyone out.

Mally came back at one point and asked if the group wanted desert.

'We've got a whole menu filled with deserts if you would like to see?' Rikku began to order a double deluxe chocolate mint cookie chip chunk ice cream sundae when everyone turned to look at her.

'what guys im ssstttiiillll hungry' she whined.

'No thank you Mally Rikku doesn't need anymore energy, but can I have a slice of the rum cake to go please.' Wakka asked. Rum cake was his and Lulus favorite cake, and sometimes they would share a slice together. It all went back to grade school at lunch time; Lulu would always share her cake with him. Mally laughed at the Al bhed in the corner seat squirming around. 'One glass of water and a prepackaged rum cake slice. Coming up' when the cake came Wakka graciously paid for the meal and they all agreed to meet at the bonfire later that night. Wakka and Lulu began their walk along a walkway near the beach which eventually led to an area overlooking Besaid and the ocean. They said nothing, just walked until the reached the area overlooking the town and the sparkling water under the moon.

'Thank you' Lulu said finally. Wakka breathed in a deep breath, taking in the nights air. 'For what Lu?'

'Dinner'

'oh that was no problem ya'

'So you want to elaborate on why you don't think Yuna and Tidus should get married'

' Lu…, I just think maybe Tidus could have waited a little while, you know get used to Spira first'

'He was in Spira for how long, on the pilgrimage'

'That's different though, hes never lived here, what if he doesn't like life in Besaid.'

'Your worried about Yuna' Lulus voice was much softer than before.

'….yea, but I guess shes happy. Never seen her that happy ya'

'Yes she did seem excited, Tidus is good for her' a cold breeze came over the island and Lulu shivered. Noticing this, Wakka put his arm over her shoulder and pulled Lulu close. She didn't resist, what surprised Wakka was that she leaned into him. After a couple of minutes Wakka fell asleep, Lulu looked up at him. Then all of a sudden he opened his eyes and Lulu jumped _did he know I was looking at him the whole time, wait why was I looking at him anyway_?

'did I scare you Lu?' Wakka said half awake with dreamy eyes.

'No'

' im sorry Lu , I didn't mean to scare you,' He yawns,' your cold Lu ive got to get you warm ya….and the cake….its' _yawn._ 'It's…I have to get it cold…..i know you like it cold…..with…cherries….' Wakka often got like this when he was fighting to stay awake, he would just talk and talk and talk and still not make any sense. 'ill just drop….drop the cake home……and we c-can go to the….thingy ya.

'Wakka' Lulu just remembered the bonfire, _how long have we been up here. Rikku is going to have a field day with this._

'Oh Lu the bonfire did it start yet?'He looked alert and fully awake. They both looked down at the town and saw a small flame and some people.' Guess so eh? come on Lu lets get down there.'

'good to have you back' Lulu said before they headed down the walk way, talking occasionally but mostly staying quiet. They reached town and separated, Wakka handed the little pink box from the restaurant to Lulu who thanked him and went to her hut to put it in the icebox. Lulu was frustrated, the whole time she was in his arms her heart was pounding, even at the restaurant when he was playing with her hair she couldn't help but feel…off, but in a good way. _I wonder what he thinks did he notice._ Lulu was sitting on her bed with her chin in her hands. It wasn't like her at all to sit and ponder these types of things, she used to when she was a little girl about Chappu, but things had defiantly changed since then. _Get yourself together Lulu, and get out there and support Yuna._ She then thought about what Wakka said earlier _'That's different though, hes never lived here, what if he doesn't like life in Besaid.' Wakka worries to much._ She sighted and began to get ready for the bonfire

'Wakka, what really happened to your face?' asked Tidus. The two were sitting near the bonfire a little ways off from the other islanders. 'you really wanna know ya?' Wakka was trying to make up his mind on what exactly happened, sure he was hit by blitzball but why was he so distracted?

'I was helping lil Tino ya, and then I just zoned out, its like she just took over and I couldn't think about anything, not even breathing ya, can you believe that?' Wakkas voice was hushed so that only Tidus can hear it. But it seemed to Tidus that Wakka was talking more to himself than to him, and soon was lost in his own thoughts.

'she?' Tidus questioned

'yea Lu'

'Lulu?, na I never would have guessed' Tidus teased, he knew that Wakka had it bad for Lulu. Wakka chuckled a little then settled back into his thoughts. He took in a deep breath then looked around. He spotted Yuna a ways off talking to a little girl and boy. 'So you finally asked her eh?' Wakka turned back to Tidus who was watching Yuna as well. 'Sure did, im so happy I did too'

'You love her that much?'

'More than anything, and I know we are young but……I just know'

'wish I was that certain about things'

**AN: Hey all, I appreciate you taking the time out to read Chapter4.******** Review please, I wanna know what you guys think should happen next, and what you think of it so far.**

**KathleenDee**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I was just wondering...dose Lulu and the gang have jobs? I mean I know Tidus Rikku and Yuna might not but, Wakka and Lulu should do something right? I know you get Gil for fighting fiends but then where do the fiends get the Gil from hhmmmm. Idk just a random thought R&R **

Lulu was approaching the bonfire clad in her usual black dress. She was greeted there by Yuna and Rikku

'Hello' Lulu took a seat next to Yuna. She looked a cross the fire and there was Wakka and Tidus, the flames casted a redish glow to their faces.

'Hey Lulu' Rikku said ' want some?' she motioned to the marsh mellow she was roating in the fire.

'No thanks'

'I cant believe your still eating after that dinner Rikku, you should stop making fun of Wakka' Yuna joked

'Well hey, ill stop when he dose' Rikku whipped the marsh mellow out of the fire and eyed it carefully.

'He stopped a while ago' Yuna was now laughing and Lulu joined her. Rikku blew on her treat and soon took a large bite.

between chews 'hey Lulu speaking of Wakka what happened at the beach today?' Lulu felt her cheeks beginning to get warm but the red flames shielded her from any body noticing. 'I mean you two looked pretty unnn help me out Yuna , I mean you saw his face…and his body' Rikku had the biggest smile on her face. Yuna just laughed and then turned to Lulu.

'Would you two stop. There is nothing between me and Wakka. He said something stupid and I walked off, I never would hurt him like that, even if he is stupid.' Rikkus smile got even larger (if that was even possible) ' so Lulu that means you care about him huh..oooo' Yuna was laughing so hard she had trouble breathing. She knew Lulu better than Rikku and by the look on her face that meant that she was angry _yes of course _but she also was embarrassed. 'Well Lulu you better decide whats going on quick because here comes your lover now'. Lulu shuddered at the L word _lover? Wakka?_

'Hey ladies' Wakka was walking over to the trio with Tidus in his tracks.

'Hey Tubbs, oh look at that I think uhh someone was calling me….bye Lulu' Rikku ran off leaving the four of them. Catching the hint Yuna grabbed Tidus and they went off to tell people the big news 'Bye Lulu' Yuna laughed.

'Guess it's just me and you huh Lu' Wakka took a seat next to Lulu.

'yes'

'So wanna go to Luca with me tomorrow, im thinking about buying a wedding gift early and beat the rush ya'

' I thought you were against it?'

'I never said that, but I was just worried after threating Tidus im sure it will be ok….i guess, plus I want to get Yuna something special ya'

'That is a good idea but I have somethings to do..'

'Like what Lu? Please don't make me beg you' He had a wacky grin on his face. Lulu couldn't help but laugh. 'Yes fine then. We will leave at 11'

'Good' Wakka said then looked at Lulu her face was passive, she was truly a beautiful in his eyes and he hated seeing her unhappy or not laughing. He watched the fire flames dance in her eyes. Lulu knew that Wakka was watching her, _hes been doing that a lot lately_. Suddenly Wakka began to chuckle silently.

'What?' Lulu raised an eyebrow.

'Your smiling Lu , watcha thinking about?' Lulu began to blush

'Nothing' She turned her head but Wakka gently pulled it back with his hand.

'hey' he whispered ' its ok ya, im thinking bout someone too' he smiled. Lulu felt herself smile brightly. Normally she wouldn't dare so such a strong emotion but with Wakka , it was different, she was completely comfortable with him . The bonfire lasted a while longer then slowly but surely people started retreating to their huts. Soon Tidus and Yuna left for Yunas hut. They walked hand in hand and Yunas head rested on Tidus shoulder. Lulu and Wakka were the last ones there. Wakka had no clue how his arm got around Lulus waist, but it was there and surprisingly still connected to his body. Lulu was fast asleep in his arms. There was just something about him that made her feel safe whenever he was this close.

_**Flashback**_

_**Lulu is five years old and is crying her eyes out on her bed. She had just got the news that her parents would not be coming home ever again. Chappu and Wakka knock on the front door to see if she can come out and play nighttime hide and seek. After a couple of minutes she hears the young boys voices.**_

'_**Wakka just give up, shes not home'**_

'_**I don't think so ya, I know shes here somewhere'**_

'_**If she is she must be busy or something, come on lets see if Madian wants to play with us' **_

' _**You go ya I think ill wait a little bit longer'**_

'_**suit yourself' Chappu leaves and Wakka tries and knocks some more, but there still is no answer. Wakka can sense something is wrong so he walks around to the back door and finds it open. When he walks in all he can hear is a muffled cry coming from Lulus room. He opens the door and sees Lulu sprawled out on her bed face in the pillows.**_

'_**Lu? Whats a matter eh, why so many tears?' **_

' _**Go away Wakka !!' she cries some more but that only draws Wakka in closer. **_

'_**Lu?...'**_

'_**It took them away Wakka!!' she cried more and more often stopping to gasp for air. Wakka climbed up onto the bed with Lulu and took her in his arms, he really didn't know what to do but he did know that he had to be there for her. Once Lulu calmed down Wakka got up to leave but then was stopped. Lulus voice was sad and in a whisper.**_

'_**Don't leave me too'**_

'_**I don't plan on it' Wakka said as he crawled back into bed and took Lulus hand. They soon fell asleep hand in hand. **_

Wakka sat there a while with a sleeping Lulu at his side. She seemed so peaceful he didn't want to wake her up but he knew that she would have to get some proper sleep so he gracefully picked her up and brought her to her hut. Once he placed her on the bed he debated on what to do next. Ater a bit of confusion he took off her shoes and put a light sheet over her. Then he kissed her on her cheek, which made sleeping Lulu smile. He smiled down at her.

'Night Lu'

**AN: Wait till you see what happens in Luca. Special Thanks to ****Kurissyma san Tybalt****for reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

The next day Lulu woke up in her own bed. _What the? How did I get here…I was at the bonfire with…..Wakka, did he bring me here, I could have walked…still that was sweet of him….wait what?_ Lulu got up and touched her feet to the icy floor _what the heck? Where are my boots…Wakka! _Her boots where propped on the wall next to a dresser. Lulu hopped across the cold floor and quickly put on her boots. Lulus hair was a mess she usually tied it down or unbraided it but considering last nights circumstances she let it slide and redid her whole hair-do. She then had a hot shower and then she waked into the kitchen. There was a note on the icebox

_**Lu, **_

_**Save me some cake, be ready by 10:30 the boat changed times **_

_**Wakka **_

_**P.S don't be to mad at me for bringing you home.**_

It was 10. _guess I better head over to his place._ She walked out of her hut and walked to Wakkas hut which wasn't far and wasn't right there either. She walked into the door and heard running water

'Wakka?' Lulu slowly walked into the main area

' Wakka are you in here?' Lulu pushed open his bedroom door and looked around _where is he, _

'Lu?...i swear im going crazy ya first that dream and now im hearing voices' Wakka was talking to himself in the bathroom as he shaved.

_Dream, what dream?_ ' Wakka im right here' She pushed the bathroom door open and there was Wakka looking in the mirror he was clad in well nothing but boxer briefs, his face was shocked and turning redder by the second.

'Lu..uuh hey, your early heh'

'Ill wait outside' as soon as Lulu closed the bathroom door she leaned against the door and took a deep breath and gasped and touched her chest. _Whats wrong with me…snap out of it._ Her heart rate was way above normal and she didn't know why it was just Wakka _right?_ On the other side of the door Wakka was leaning against the door trying to breathe himself, but unlike Lulu he knew what was happening. After regain her stamina (somewhat) Lulu was able to stand and walk to his bed and sit down. _This is not good , what was that , I couldn't breath, he did this. _she thought. Wakka came out moments later clothed in shorts sandals and a regular white tee shirt that looked a little to snug on him. He looked at Lulu and she looked back locking the eyes for a millisecond.

'Ready to go Lu?'

'yes lets go' Lulu tried to regain her usual look and followed Wakka out the hut and walked with him to the docks, they tried their best to seem normal towards each other but what just happened weight heavily on their minds. Even Lulu was acting weird. They boarded the ship and Wakka went to pay for there fare when he retuned Lulu was leaning on the rail looking out to sea. Wakka came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso and Lulu jumped a struggled to get free but Wakkas tight grip kept a hold of her.

'Don't fight me Lu' Wakka joked

'Oh you don't want to fight' Lulu said, but then relaxed in his arms.

They stayed that way for a while then he moved by her side and leaned on the rail. Lulu missed his arms around her, though she wouldn't admit it

'So what do you plan on getting Yuna and Tidus' Lulu broke the silence

'I was thinking something fun, like a blitzball or something'

'are you serious?' Lulu asked sounding harsher than intended Wakka looked a little hurt then he remembered this was Lulu he was talking to.

'Well yea whats wrong with a blitzball as a gift eh? I got you one remember' Wakka nudged Lulu and then started laughing

'yes I do' Lulu couldn't help but laughing he gave it to her when they were in their late teens and Lulu never played with it once and yet till this day she had it mounted on a holder on her dresser. 'But this is a wedding Wakka not my 17th birthday'

'What if I gave you a blitzball as your wedding gift eh? What would you say?"

Lulu laughed a little bit 'im not getting married'

'ah don't say that Lu , look at you , your beautiful.'

'Why thank you Wakka but I really don't think that I will find anyone and theres more to marriage than beauty'

'Any man would be crazy not to want to marry you, Wakka touched her hand and Lulu looked up at him. 'I can bet on it Lu , hes going to be everything you want and more.' Now Wakka looked a bit sad and he dropped his head. This brought Lulus full at attention to him.

'Wakka?' he turned away from her then looked anywhere but her eyes._ That would have been Chappu, what would he say about my feelings toward his love eh? Look now your freaking her out._

'So what should get them Lu?

_Whats wrong with him? _Lulu thought but she decided to brush it away for some other conversation. 'Well I don't know, what are some of your other ideas' Wakka was glad she changed the subject,

'Well I was pretty much sold on the blitzball ya , but….thats why I asked you to come with me'

'are you sure you just didn't want to get me alone'_ what?_ Lulu was surprised by her own flirtatious behavior.

'I didn't have to leave the island to get you all alone Lu' Wakka was waggling his eyebrows and grinning wildly. Lulu couldn't help but laugh and blush at his truth. They talked until the horn sounded notifying that they were at Lucas port.

'Come Wakka lets get this done'

'you make it sound like a chore'

'and?'

'and …you need to have fun with it ya, I wanna get the perfect gift, plus how can you not want to spend a day like this outside instead of indoors' Wakka spread his arms out and took a deep breath to emphasize how beautiful the day was.

They walked down various streets and then found a brinal store called 'Brides&Grooms'

'Lets look in here ya' Wakka opened the door for Lulu and they entered the small shop. The walls were coverd with little things like cake toppers and how to do napkin origami books. Lulu and Wakka split up and Wakka was looking at the cake toppers when a nosy sales woman came up to him.

'Hello im Chastity..ooh that's one of our best items on sale.'

'Hey, I really wanna get something nice for the bride'

'Oh! How exciting I know exactly what you are looking for' The woman moved down the cramp isle. She stopped at the "random nick-knacks" section. There was a little toy moogle that looked exactly like Lulus favorite moogle Cyrie. But best of all it was dressed in a Luca Goers blitzball uniform and holding a Blitzball shaped container. He had no idea what he would put in the container but he knew he ha to have it.

'Lu would love this' Wakka said aloud

'Her name is Lu?, isn't that a mans name' asked Chastity

'I call her Lu but her name is Lulu and she would love this, see she is a black mage and this is her moogle Cyrie' Wakka stated and pointed at the little fuzzy toy.

'oh the woman you came in with'

'ya , that's Lu, but what would I put in here?' Wakka said more to himself

'Well that's usually used as a ring box'

'A ring box? Lu doesn't really wear rings'

'I meant an engagement ring box' She said with a annoyed tone

'oh' Wakka said as he fiddled with the container to get it open. It was truly the perfect gift for Lulu. He had to buy it even if he had no ring to put in it. Wakka looked across the short isle over to across the room where Lulu was standing.

'Umm how much is this?' Wakka asked holding up the toy moogle.

'Since its in this isle it only cost five Gil'

'ill take it' _I wonder what shes going to say. O something like 'Wakka we came here for Yuna and Tidus not toys'_ Wakka laughed softly _shes going love it!_ By the time Chastity rang up the moogle. Wakka tried to hide his excitement about the gift. When Lulu walked to the register all she could see was Wakka taking the bag and hiding it.

'Find anything ya?'

'No, lets leave, wait whats behind your back'

'Only the best gift ever ya' Wakka said proudly but then stopped.' But I couldn't find anything for Yuna and Tidus yet'

'Then who's that for?'

'Just someone back home, I usually never get things for when out'

'Well hurry up we still have time for a few more places' Lulu walked out of the door leaving Wakka

' No bag' Wakka said in a hurry and shove the toy in one of his cargo pocket. They walked around for a little while longer and decided to get something to eat.

'Im in the mood for some Guato-burgers what are you having Lu?' They stopped at a small restaurant.

'Im going to have a fruit salad' Lulu said closing the menu. They were sitting across from each other in a small both. Wakka had insisted they stopped and get something to eat

'_**But Lu'**_

'_**No Wakka'**_

'_**Lu im really hungry'**_

'_**Wakka!'**_

' _**Why didn't you eat before we left, I swear your like a little boy'**_

'_**I didn't have time to'**_

'_**Why?' Lulu demanded, if they were going to stop it had better be for a damn good reason. Wakka froze he really didn't expect her to ask why.**_

'_**be.. because I was trying to go back to sleep'**_

'_**Nope not good enough' Lulu said and proceeded to walk ahead**_

'_**fine Lu, I was trying to dream ya'**_

_**Lulu stopped 'What?' **_

'_**I had this amazing dream and I was trying to stay in the dream ya ' Lulu knew exactly what he was talking about, she would often dream of pleasant times and so desperately tried to hold on to the, when the light from her window woke her. **_

'_**fine we can stop here'**_

'_**Thank you!' Wakka said before grabbing Lulus hand and running into the restaurant like a little kid.**_

The waiter took there orders and left

'So Lu fine anything yet?'

'No, and I don't think we will at this rate'

'Yea I know we searched every shop down Lesbes drive. I was certain that it would be here in Luca' Lulu nodded and their food came. Wakkas burger was huge and had all the ingredients you could think of; Lulus fruit salad looked mouth watering. The fruits were so colorful that it reminded both of them of the light festival in Besiad. It also came with three small bowls or dark, white, and milk chocolate. Wakka picked up a strawberry from Lulus plate and Lulu looked up at him. She was chewing so she really could say anything. Wakka dipped the strawberry in the dark chocolate (which he knew was Lulus favorite) then leaned over the table and fed it to Lulu making sure not to drip chocolate anywhere but her mouth. Lulu bent her head back and let him feed her. Despite Wakkas hard work a single drip of chocolate fell near Lulus purple lips. She slowly licked the chocolate from her face. This drove Wakka crazy and Lulu looked like she was enjoying it to. _ Look at his face _Lulu thought _he looks so…so_ Lulu really could put a tag on Wakkas facial expression. By the time they were done Wakkas voice was tight like he couldn't breath heck he could barley say

'Check please'

**AN: So watcha think? I tried to make it longer. I got a lot of work right now in school but im going to try and keep the chapters at this length so it might take a while longer for each chapter. Review PLEASE I wanna know what you all think and Ive had more than 200 hits and only 4 reviews.**

**KathleenDee **


	7. Chapter 7

Lulu was frustrated. Lately she hasn't been acting herself especially around Wakka and what just happened at the table was a prime example. There was this new type of tension between them that annoyed her because she couldn't control it. Her feelings for Wakka were simply friendly. Up until now hes been nothing but a best friend. Some times she would find herself watching him, wanting him. She didn't quiet know what was going on. She would often feel guilty for feelling that way about him considering that Chappu was his brother. Lulu was sitting in the booth alone left to her thoughts of the day's events. Wakka had excused himself to see if his credit had gone through. To passer Byers she looked just a tad bit sad, but to the people who truly knew Lulu she looked miserable._ When did this start happening?_ She thought. Maybe it was the time when the first time she met him, or could it be some time after the defeated sin, or was it the night when she found out about her parents and Wakka held her hand to sleep. Something about him made Lulu want to be around him. She dismissed these feelings at first thinking that maybe he just reminded her of Chappu, but that was not the case at all. She found everything about Wakka to be alluring and adorably cuie in its own way. The way he appreciated life even though its been against him from the very beginning. His dedication, the way he styles his hair, the cute little red stubble on his face, his humor and the one thing she hadn't really noticed until these last two days, his body. Lulu sighted what was so wrong in liking Wakka , _why dose it feel so wrong_.

_**Mens Room**_

Wakka filled his hands with cold water then splashed his face. The icy cold water hitting him like tiny sharp daggers. _What happened there, _Wakka thought. He lied to Lulu about checking the bill. He just needed to cool off, to think. He knew very well how he felt about Lulu he liked her, probably loved her. _So why dose it feel so wrong to love her_ he thought. He knew it was much more than just Chappu, maybe it was fear that she was still stuck on his memory. Wakka always liked Lulu ever since they were little, he just never admitted it because she was Chappus, so over the years he learned to deal, and forget. In the past years since Chappus death he really didn't have ime to think about much. Sin, Yuna, and becoming a guardian blocked hos thoughts about Lulu, but when the calm came there was nothing he could think about beside her._These last couple days it was just so obvious that all that hiding was for nothing_ He didn't know what Lulu thought and frankly he didn't want to know. Their still was that chance that she was still stick on Chappu and Wakka didn't want to rush her. Then there was always the chance that Lulu would think less of him for trying something in spite of Chappus memory. Wakka took a deep breath and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His face was healing slowly from the blitzball attack. Wakka laughed to him self, _I guess I done my job as a trainer little Tino has one heck of a kick._ Wakka then realized how long he has been gone from the table and decided to return Lulu was sitting there, hands in her face but no tears. This was Lulus _im thinking really hard on something, so leave me alone _look. When she heard Wakkas footsteps approaching she picked up her head and tried to look strong.

'Whar did they say?' Lulu asked. Her face was not in its usual calm. It looked soft to Wakka, almost sad.

'They said everything was fine ya , no worries'

'Ready to go then?" Lulu turned to get up.

'Ya lets go, we still have some other places to, and you know im thinking about getting a suit' Wakka took Lulus hand and helped her up. Despite the current awkwardness Lulu could help but laugh.

'You? suit? In the same sentence?' Wakka soon began to laugh at the idea.

'I just wanted to look nice ya, no teasing aloud' they walked out of the restaurant and down the street. Apparently all the awkwardness was done and they could finally enjoy their trip. At least they both hoped.

' Lu what about this place' Wakka stopped and pointed at a store

'Taylor Maid' Lulu read aloud. The shop was owned by Taylor Mann a world renowned fashion designer. When they walked in a woman approached them.

'Hello im Victorian may I be of any assistance?'

'Like the style of architecture' Wakka said. Lulu nudged him a little and Victorian laughed.

'Precisely, now how may I help you two'

'Yes, im looking for a suit for a wedding' Wakka said trying to match Victorians professional tone.

'Yes and we might have to order in some sizes for tubby over here' Lulu joked remembering Rikku. She placed a hand on his firm stomach. Wakka laughed and brushed it away.

'Well we will just measure you first. Victorian said leading Wakka to a stool to stand on while she retrieved some measuring tape.

'So Lu are getting your dress now?'Lulu was about to say something but Victorian interrupted her.

'You know its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding' Both Wakka and Lulu blushed and Victorian noticed. Wakka was scratching the back of his head nervously and searching Lulus face for some help.

'Um…we….we aren't…I mean..I…' Wakka looked over to Lulu again. Nothing

'Not a couple yet huh?' Victorian asked smiling

Wakka didn't say anything he just stood there looking extremely uncomfortable. Lulu was looking at a black suit for Wakka and trying to hide her face because she was blushing a deep red that matched her crimson eyes.

Victorian leaned over to Wakka and sai quiet enough for Lulu not to hear ' don't worry she will come around I can tell shes got it bad for you' Wakka was shocked but also intrigued. 'how do you know?'

'Its obvious' Vitorain said simply while measuring Wakkas arm and writing something down on a note pad.

'Is this some women thing , Im not going to understand?"

'No uts a mirror thing'

'A mirror thing?' Wakka was even more confused if that was even possible at this point. Victorian pointed to a round mirror above Lulus head that was angled to see the persons face. Wakka was shocked to see and completely flushed Lulu searching through suits. ' wanna have some fun?' Victorian said with a little grin on her face 'huh?' was Wakkas answer. Victorian whispered 'keep your eye on the mirror' then she bent down and started to measure his crotch area for the suits pants.

Victorian said a bit louder

'Whoa looks like someones going to need a bigger crotch lining here. I guess this suit was made foe "smaller" men. Wakka watched as Lulus face was turned into a deeper red hue. Wakka smiled to himself.

Lulu finally turned around when she was sure she found the right suit, and her face was back to its normal color

They soon left the store with a suit for Wakka but still no gift for Tidus and Yuna. It was now 5pm and the last boat to Besiad departed at 6:10.

'Come on Wakka lets get to dock before we miss our ride' Lulu was walking daster and then stopped to look at Wakka who still standing where she left him

'whats wrong?' she asked

'look lu, I just thought of something to get them'

'Now? You just figured out what to get them now? When we only have an hour to get throught Luca now are you sure?' 

'Yes im sure ya" Wakka walked up to Lulu and rotated her so that she was looking at what he was looking at. It was a cozy little shop stuck in between a clothing store and an outside market. Lulu had to admit that she never thought of getting them that.

_**1 hour later **_

'Lu im telling you it was worth missing the fariey over , once they open tis up ya' Wakka waved the shopping bag in an upset Lulus face

'Enough Wakka, we could have waited until tomorrow to get it'

'Not with that old Guato couple in there ya they were buying the place out of businesses

Lulu didn't say anything she just walked.

'Lu'

'What?' Her voice was sharp and cut Wakkas face with just one word.

'Lu look im sorry I didn't realize that I had to wait so long to see if they had it' His voice was small and sad like a puppy's when its favorite squeak toy losses its squeak. Lulu gave in.

'Fine Wakka , but where are we going to stay tonight?'

The Golden Luca Inn was like a modern dy holiday Inn, not fancy but not cheap. Like all good stories of course there where no double bedded rooms available. Wakka had trouble opening the door.

'heh third times the charm ay Lu' Wakka looked nervous.

'Yes but this is your 10th time' Lulu said in an amused voice. 'Why don't you just let me try it'

'No way Lu, im not letting you lift another figure you look tired. And when you get tired you get cranky ya' Lulu crossed her arms on her chest then stood there for a couple of minutes before snatching the key and opening the door to the room.

'Was that so hard' she said as they entered the room. Wakka didn't say anything; he just realized how tired he really was and how cozy and inviting the bed looked, but he knew his place so he grabbed a pillow and placed it on the lounge chair. Lulu surveyed the room it was nice and cozy like a log cabin. There was a tv inside of a shelf that Wakka had already discovered he threw him self on the bed and started watching a blitzball match. The shower was a nice size, big enough for two but that didn't cross Lulus mind…or did it?

'Im going to take a shower' Lulu announced grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

'Lu'

'What'

'Save me some water ya'

'I might' she teased and went into the shower.

Wakka sat there, suddenly he couldn't focus on the game on TV. He listened to the water , he longed to be the water that fell on Lulus naked body. Wakka tried to stop thinking about it but he couldn't help it she was less then 10 feet away from Lulu. Totally naked

Then the unthinkable happened.

'Wakka!' Lulu called out, 'can you get me some soap, theres no soap in here' she sounded annoyed. Wakka was hesitant then proceeded to look for the complimentary soaps

'umm here you go Lu' Lulus wet outstretched hand stuck out behind the door. Just the sight of her wet skin made him shudder.

'Well?' she said. Wakka didn't even notice he was staring at her hand. 'oh s-sorry Lu here' Lulu pulled her hand back in and Wakka turned away. He layed on the bed and looked at the sealing.

_God I hope I don't have a dream about her tonight_

Wakka closed his eyes and laid his head on the pillow when he heard the water turn off. Little droplets of water fell on his face and took him out of his pre sleep state.

'Wake up you' Lulu said in a playful voice. She was standing over him in a towel then moved over to the vanity mirror. Wakka opened his eyes and eyed Lulu as she got ready for sleep in nothing but a wet towel.

'mm Lu' he rolled over and put his face in the pillow, this was so not going to help. Soon Lulu crawled into bed on the other side wearing only a T-shirt Wakka called in for her. She then snatched the pillow right from under Wakkas head. 'aahh fine im up' Wakka said. Wakka took a towel and headed into the shower. Lulu head the water turn on.

Then she heard his singing next. He was singing a song she knew from their childhood days in Besaid. He wasn't half bad either. Lulu sighted _I wonder if Tidus and Yuna are going to like their gift. _ She stared at the stores bag containing the couple's gift. Lulu turned on the Tv. Now she never was a tv person but if it would get her mind of Wakka in the shower she would try anything. Lulu didn't notice the water stop and Wakka slowly creep towards the bed and then jump on it startling Lulu so much that she let out a yelp.

'Wakka!'

'Sorry Lu, easy target ya'

Lulu turned to find Wakka shirtless inches from her face. They froze. Lulu could slightly feel the warmth of his body on her skin. Wakka leaned in and kissed Lulus neck softly.

'Night Lu' He then turned and took his place on the lounger chair and covered up with a sheet smiling.

She was still stuck in the same position as if Wakka was still in front of her._ That was defiantly not a good night kiss_ Lulu thought loving every second of the physical attention. Lulu let up a slight smile.

'Goodnight Wakka'

**AN: Oh yea im defiantly feeling this chapter, I had to write it while preparing for thanksgiving tomorrow that was my personal deadline. So how do you think it's going so far? Happy Holidays**

**KathleenDee**


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark, and wet. Lulu inhaled and water rushed in her, filling her lungs with icy liquid that made her gasp and chock but only more of the liquid came in. She panicked, and finally opened her eyes. She was under water once again. Stuck in a motionless abyss. She was about to accept her fate when she felt tugging on her waist. Someone was pulling her up. Then she passed out.

'Lu?'

_Why did I give up so easily?_

'Lu are you ok?'

Lulu moved around. She was still panicked and breathing heavily. She looked over to the lounge chair but Wakka wasn't there. She then turned around to see Wakkas concerned face on the bed next to her.

'You were breathing funny ya and moving around so I came over here to check on you, are you ok, your sweating too'

Lulu still looked confused, above all she was scared. That was her 10th nightmare this week. Maybe she was just stressed or something. At least what that's what she told herself.

'Lu!'

She had forgotten all about Wakka for a minute. He look terrified almost frantic.

'I….im ok' Lulu said then turned to him

'Thank you' her voice was shaky and Wakka could tell she was still scared out of her mind.

_What happened to her?_ Wakka knew what he had to do to make things better. He never seen her like this and frankly he was frightened. The only other time hes seen her like this was when she was five years old.

'Move over Lu' Wakka got under the covers and took Lulus hand. It was freezing cold and damp. Wakka got even more worried.

'Wakka'

'Sshhh'

Lulu turned away from him and draped his hand over her mid section. Wakka moved a little closer to her and kissed the back of her neck. ' Im right here' he whispered. Lulu relaxed at his touch and longed for him to continue. Wakka then wrapped his strong arms around her waist fully. Soon Lulu fell asleep and not one nightmare came, just happy thoughts about a certain red head.

Wakka stayed awake for most of the night watching Lulu and making sure she didn't have another bad dream. He was also afraid that if he fell asleep then he would have some bad dreams of his own, and that would be quiet hard and not to mention embarrassing to explain to Lulu in the morning. So he stayed awake until his eyelids weighted a ton. Then he fell into a blissful coma like sleep.

The next morning was calm and quiet. Lulu could hear the breeze from the ocean hit the hotel windows lightly. She smiled when she realized that Wakka was still asleep, and that his hands where locked around her waist in and vice like grip'

_I wonder if he dreamt of me like I dreamt of him. _Lulu soon fell asleep again. They both were extremely tired. It was as if all the sleep they lost from the pilgrimage and other things caught up to them because they didn't wake up until 12 pm.

_**Besaid**_

'Yunie, have you seen Wakka and Lulu around I can't find them anywhere'

'Last thing I heard was that they were going into Luca for something, I hope there ok'

'You think they finally eloped' Rikku looked hopeful. Yuna couldn't help but laugh then secretly wondered if they actually had.

'Well I just hope they come back from there own wedding in time for mine'

_**Luca **_

Lulu woke up again this time but not willingly, there was something wrong, something missing. The digital clock read 12:02pm. Lulu rolled over on the bed and tried to wake up Wakka. But to her dismay Wakka was no where to be found. Lulu was startled and looked around quickly for any signs of the blitzballer. None.

'Wakka!' Lulu sat up in bed and just when she decided to get out the bed and look for him the door knocked. _What's going on?_ _ I hope Wakkas _ok, Lulu thought as she got up to peak through the whole. There was Wakka, holding a tray with something on it and looking into the peep whole, his head was larger than his body and he knocked again.

'Lu, please be up I forgot me key'

Lulu opened the door and was greeted by an unexpected kiss on the cheek.

'Lu your up! Good I thought you w..' Wakka trailed off talking but Lulu couldn't hear it she was lost in her own thoughts._ He kissed me! I mean it was a cheek kiss but still it was so normal to him._ Lulu smiled a little at the thought of something like that becoming a normal thing.

'and that's when I decided to get us some breakfast…well uh brunch in bed' Wakka placed the tray on the side of the bed and flipped off his sandles Lulu sat on the bed and looked at the tray of food.

'Thank you Wakka , for everything'

'its no big thing Lu' Wakka kinda hesitated and Lulu noticed. She tried to clear the air a little bit.

'So what do we have here?' she said motioning toward the tray as she sat on the bed across from him.

'oh well I didn't really know what you would like so I got a bit of everything ya'

'hhmm'

'What?'

'that was nice of you, what did you do?' Lulu asked jokingly Wakka laughed in return. 'That's just a little thank you from me' Now Lulu was confused. 'For what?'

'For a goods night sleep, there was no way I would have fell asleep on that chair' He had a huge grin on his face. Lulu wanted to say _you could sleep with me every night if you wanted to_ but she thought about it and maintained her composure by nodding and reaching for a roll. They sat there and ate then Lulu went to get ready for the trip back to Besiad. Wakka was flipping through the hotel brochure. One thing in paticulare caught his eye.

**Recreation-water**

**Two large pools one indoor and one out and a **_**private**_** hot tub.**

'Hey Lu you up for a swim?'

**AN: hey yalls, thanksgiving was ok , just a bunch of old people talking and eating, but my sister came up! I missed her. But anyway I hope you like this chapter. Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

'Swimming?' Lulu said from the vanity mirror. 'I don't think so Wakka we don't want to miss our way back again and plus we aren't on vacation' Wakka looked a little sad but then he felt someone's arms around his neck. Lulu leaned in next to his ear.

'rain check?' Wakka began to grin and then turned his head fast enough to brush Lulus lips. Her lips were full and inviting. Lulu hesitated. Then she moved away back to the mirror to finish get ready. Wakka made up the bed and began to watch tv while Lulu did what ever she did that took so long. Soon she came and met Wakka on the bed.

'What time do we leave?' Wakka looked around for the schedule. Lulu sighted and waited for him to read it.

'2 o'clock' Wakka folded the paper and laid back on the bed. 'im so tired ya , cant wait to get back home' Lulu nodded and went to the mini fridge to get some water. Wakka watched her braids swing back and forth as she moved. He remembered when she first started braiding her hair like that. The memory made him laugh just a little and Lulu took notice.

'What's so funny?' she walked over and placed a cold water bottle on Wakkas face. The sudden change in temperature made him jump up and start laughing.

'hhmm?' Lulu questioned

'ah its nothing ya' She seemed satisfied with that response and flipped through channels. Wakka sat up and began to play with Lulus hair again. Lulu turned around and lloked at him

'why don't you grow out you hair and then play with it?' Lulu had a little smirk on her face. Wakka smiled and tried to move the hair out of Lulus face but she pulled away.

'You know Lu one of these days your going to get tired of hiding that pretty face of yours' Lulu let up and easy smile. To other people they would have not noticed this, it was that slight. However Wakka was not most people, and once he saw Lulus shy smile he began to grin. Lulu rolled her eyes and turned to the tv. For a while they wathed an old blitzball game between the Luca Goers and the Al Bhed psyches. Wakka explained the rules of the game and what was considered a good play. Lulu listened and occasionally asked questions about players. Lulu knew the game of blitzball well I mean who didn't. That was Spiras sport. She just liked how excited Wakka got when he started to explain something, she could tell it made him feel good about himself. Soon it was time for them to get ready to leave. Lulu turned the tv off and stood up. Wakka just looked up to her. He resembled a puppy begging for something. Wakka patted the bed and Lulu sat. They sat there fro a little while in silence.

'Wanna talk about it?'

'about what?' Lulu hated how Wakka always knew what she was thinking. _How come he never knows what im thinking when it's important?_ Lulu thought.

'about those dreams ya, Lu I worry about you last night you…..'

'I dont want to talk about it' Lulu interjected

'but Lu-'

'did you not hear me Wakka?' her voice was stern and final Wakka knew better then to say more. _Why dose she do this?_

'fine, lets go then' and with that Wakka picked up the bags and headed to check out leavening Lulu behind. She could tell he was a little more than frustrated but he would just have to deal with it. _How am I supposed to explain this to him when I don't even know what's going on? _

When they arrived at the docks the boat was there to take them home. Wakka was surprisingly quiet but Lulu let it go. Soon Lulu felt alone and looked to her side. Wakka was sitting there with his eyes closed but better judgment told Lulu that he was still awake. His breathing slowed down and he looked peaceful. _Is he…meditating?..._ Lulu remembered how Aroun taught him and Tidus how on the pilgrimage but Wakka didn't look interested at all he played around and showed to be unfocussed during the lessons. But then Lulu remembered what Wakka said a while back after defeating sin. He said that he wanted to become a better fighter and he would do whatever it took to protect his friends. Auron told him the meditating would help strengthen his inner self. Lulu just didn't believe that he actually followed through. She sat back and watched the ocean occasionally glancing back at Wakka.

Wakka was in his happy place. Besaid beach to be exact. Lying on the sand while the breeze moved and the palm trees swayed back and forth. Then he felt someone touch his shoulder he looked up and there was Lulu in a black and purple bikini. She leand in close to him and whispered something in his ear that he really couldn't catch

'What?'

'I said we are here Wakka' Wakka looked confused then he was snapped back into reality. Lulu was looking at him. Besaid was in sight. Lulu was looking at him with an amused look on her face.

'huh?"

'so you do listen?' Wakka began to smile

'To everyone but you Lu' Lulus face changed to one of mock hurt. Wakka began to laugh. The boat began to rock heavily and Lulus hand fell on top of Wakkas upper thigh on accident. Wakka froze, her hand felt so warm like it belonged there or something. Lulu looked at Wakkas face questionably then down to her hand and got her answer she lifted her hand then looked at his face, it looked sad. _ I do that?_ She thought. So to test her self and Wakka she put her hand back on his thight acting as support. Then she looked at his face again, he looked like he did when he was meditating. Peaceful. Soon Wakka caught onto Lulus game and decided to play along.

'Whoa Lu look out' Wakka grabbed Lulus whole body and brought it to him to protect her from the water splashing aboard. On accident he grabbed one of her breasts. The look on Lulus face was priceless though Rikku would have said 'That's Gil!!' Wakka was getting a good internal laugh before he noticed where his hand was and it didn't take long for Lulu to notice either. The next couple of seconds was a mixture of three things, awkward, embarrassing, and pleasureful. Wakka made eye contact with Lulu and she looked at him, then they both looked at where Wakkas hand laid. Lulus heart was bounding and she noticed that Wakkas was too. _Oh my yevon his hand is is…tell him to stop….but it feels so good…..tell him to stop!...why? _Lulu was so confused and yet at peace with everything. Wakka on the other hand was still lost. _Take your hand off her ya! What are you doing…….mmm but but……its so soft…..aahhh take you hand off her what about Chapu……what about him?...why arnt I dead right now…….mmm _Soon Wakka slowly moved his hand away.

'uh….i wow im so….you have really nice…..no no im sorry…Lu' Wakka began to scratch the back of his head.

Lulu tried to look normal and nod her head to show that she understood his apology but she was way to flustered to finish the rest of her nod. The next two minutes were the longest minutes of both of their lives. The boat slowly pulled into the dock of Besaid. None of them spoke as they walked into the small village. They were greeted by smiles and waves from townsfolk that knew them since they were both able to walk.

'Lu im sorry bout earlier ya'

'Its fine Wakka'

'heh yea'

'So where are we going to hide the gift?' Lulu asked pointing to the bag dangling in Wakkas hand. They were approaching the center of town were Yuna and everyone would most likely be, they had to think fast.

'my place' Wakka ssaid

'no you'll lose it , ill hide it at my place'

'no I wont'

'yes, you will'

'how do you know'

'remember last time'

'no'

'Wakka!'

'fine fine here' Wakka handed the bag to Lulu. Lulu began to wlk to her hut when Wakka remembered the cake.

'hey Lu wait up ya'

They reached Lulus hut and Lulu went into her room to hide the present while Wakka went into the icebox for the cake. ' man its so frozen' Wakka said aloud to himself ' and hard as hell' he put the cake on the table and sat down looking at it. 'like I was' Wakka didn't notice Lulu walk in. Lulu heard what he said.

'Whats wrong now' she said and Wakka jumped.

'heh, heh the cake its all um frozen'

'We can save it for later, just leave it out' Wakka nodded then really looked at Lulu she wasn't in her dress she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a black shirt that fit her curvy body nicely. Lulu noticed him looking at her.

'felt for a change plus it was too hot' Wakka smiled and Lulu got up and headed for the door.

'Wait where are you going'

'm going to look for Yuna and Rikku…….go find Tidus'

'right' Wakka said then followed Lulu out the door.

Lulu walked into Rikku and Yunas hut and there they were sitting at the table talking. Yuna jumped up and went to hug the black mage. Rikku looked up from her coloring and followed suit.

'Lulu I missed you' Rikku cried

'yes me to , you've left me with Rikku to plan a wedding'

'Hey!' Rikku said putting her hands on her hips.

'and for that I am truly sorry' Lulu said laughing 'im guessing Tidus hasn't been much help either?'

'no, all he does is play blitzball , I think he likes it here'

'hhmm that's good' Lulu sat next to Rikku who was coloring in a moogle.

'So why did you go to Luca Lulu' Yuna asked interested

'oh well Wakka asked me to come along with him'

'for what?" Rikku asked while picking up a blue crayon.

'He wanted to get a suit for the wedding' Lulu figured that , that was all the information necessary to justify her absence. Yuna looked excited but then suddenly sad.

'Whats wrong?' Lulu asked

'I wish he didn't do that'

'well I guessed that's why he asked me to come, so he who wouldn't pick something with blitzballs on it'

'no no that's not it….Tidus is going to ask him to be his best man'

'oh' was all Lulu could say. It made a lot of sense really.

'and im going to ask you to be my maid of honor' Yuna added Lulu smiled , s real one.

'your like my mom Lulu and my best friend'

'I would love to be that for you Yuna'

'good then…so Rikku who are you going to bring to my wedding, you've been offal quiet about it' Yuna looked at Lulu as she spoke.

'im bringing Auron' Rikku beamed ' I just have to ask him'

They all laughed.

'That is the coolest thing ive seen, I think she'll love it' Tidus said as Wakka showed him the little Cyrie in the blitzers uniform. Wakka was smiling.

'but uhh Wakka this is an engagement ring box'

'yes I kinda realized that, ill just tell her to put a ring in it ya'

'why don't you?' They were on their way to Yunas hut.

'what like a ring…for Lu?'

'yea I mean why don't you ask her to marry you'

'Lu? Na she'd say no in a second'

'is that why your scared to ask her?'

'yea.. I mean no I don't eve wanna ask her'

'well why not? you two get along fine'

'getting along has nothing to do with love'

'See now your even talking like her'

'I don't know we did…'

'did what?' Tidus had a huge grin on his face

'nothing, im just saying I don't know'

'well when did you plan on giving it to her anyway?'

'when we go to a Luca game, she said she would like to go to one and I said I would take her'

'see'

'see what?'

'you two act like you're a couple, I don't see the problem'

'Lu, is difficult to understand'

'and you understand her?'

'yea I guess so'

'see'

'would you stop with that' Tidus began to laugh

'That's like the perfect way to ask her'

'ya think'

'yea, anyway its better than how I asked Yuna'

'how did you ask Yuna anyway'

'I did it the old fashion way, you know get on one knee'

'yea, Lu dosent like "original" stuff, shes special'

'mmhhm oohh I wanna ask you something special'

'please don't get on one knee ya' Wakka joked

'can you be my best man?'

'what really ya, I thought for sure you would pick Auron'

'nope its all you, you're the one who helped me out when I got here'

'ya I would love to'

'good Yuna wanted me to ask you before so she could get your sizes'

'sizes?'

'yea for your suit '

'ooohh'

'what?'

'I already bought a suit'

'well get rid of it , im thinking Blitzball blue'

'theres no way Yuna would let you'

'who do think wears the pants in this relationship'

'Yuna'

'yea your right , and Lulu in yours?'

'yea she does…wait we don't even have a relationship' Tidus started to laugh

'yea we'll see' Then they stopped in front of Rikku and Yunas place. They heard a roar of laughter come from inside.

As the two men walked into the room Tidus went to Yuna and kissed her on the cheek and Wakka walked over to Lulu and did the same Lulu blushed a little.

'Hey! What about me!' Rikku asked then received a kiss on both cheeks. Everyone began to laugh.

**AN: OMG I hate my computer it hasn't been saving my documents so I had to retype this chapter about two times but I think its helped it get better. Anyway hope you enjoyed, **

**KathleenDee **

c


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Wakka took the seat next to Lulu and Tidus took the empty seat next to Yuna. They hung out and talked for a long time.

'So Rikku Aurons coming in 2 days whats your plan of action?'

'don't pressure her Tidus' Lulu said with a laugh Everyone knew about Rikkus little crush on Auron.

'well im going to just walk up to him and ask him…..simple as that'

'oh no that's not good idea ya' Wakka said between laughs

'why not?'

_**Then there was**_

'Tidus you arnt going to look like a big blitzball for our wedding ok'

'why not'

'Because it won't look right'

'Fine'

_**Then**_

'So why were you two late a day' Yuna asked Wakka and Lulu who were looking mighty cozy whispering to each other occasionally.

'Wakka?' Lulu asked

'what?...oh yea it was my fault we had to wait in line for the g-OOWW' Lulu jabbed her elbow in his ribs.

'So you guys didn't elope?' Rikku with a devilish smirk. Both Lulu and Wakka started to blush and everyone noticed it.

'No' Lulu said

'So why does Wakka look like a cherry?' Lulu looked at Wakka and smiled at him just for him to see.

'Lulu?' Rikku asked again laughing

'We just shopped'

'Did Lu drag you around 'Yuna laughed

'Yes she did, till I got a hold of her and told her who was boss' Wakka chuckled

'oh really?, did you?' Lulu said

'Yea Wakka did you' Tidus laughed

_**A lil while later**_

'Im starving'

'yea me to ya, lest get something to eat'

'you two are always hungry' Lulu said

'mmm I don't know Lulu im a little hungry too so that means they must be to' Tidus said

'Oh Lu, the cake, ill go get it' Wakka jumped out of his seat and headed out the door.

'Wakka wait you don't have the key' Lulu got up and went behind him.

'Their so cute' Rikku joked and Yuna agreed.

Lulu found Wakka outside of her hut playing with the knob. He looked frustrated.

'Once again you came to my rescue Lu' Wakka joked and moved aside for Lulu to open the door.

Lulu just opened the dooe and suddenly was being tickled from behind by Wakka

'Wakka! Stop!'

'Who in charge now eh?" Wakka knew what he was doing was dangerous and that any moment Lulu could lash out and pull some kind of spell on him that would defiantly leave a mark on him. But to his surprise she didn't, she just laughed, in a way that Wakka hasn't seen her do in a long time. Wakka somehow got Lulu in the house and started to tickle her harder.

'Wakka I swear……..im….when I……..' Lulu couldn't get a word in as she fell to the floor. Wakka got on top of her and started once again, and then Lulu got a good jab in that took Wakka by surprise. The playful yet strong jab knocked Wakka off balance and fell right on top of Lulu. They stopped and Wakka looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her plump lips. At first Lulu went into shock and froze but then she was drawn back to reality by the heat the two were generating.But just as Lulu was about to kiss back Wakka pulled away.

'Im sorry Lu' He was beginning to get up when he was stopped by Lulus hand.

'No apologies' Lulu said before smashing her face into Wakkas. It didn't take Wakka a while to get the message. The kiss became hungry, frantic almost.

_**Meanwhile back at the ranch**_

'whats taking them so long' Tidus complained

'Ill go check' Rikku said. She was dying to get away from the two lovebirds all they did was smile and look at each other and that was no fun. Rikku made it to the door and heard funny noises but didn't think anything of it till she opened the front door. She was in such complete shock that it took her a minute for her brain to register what she saw.

Wakka on top of Lulu. Wakkas left hand holding Lulus leg and his right hand on the floor. Lulu was gripping on Wakkas t-shirt. If it wasn't 100 percent cotton she would have torn it already. They were kissing like they wanted to eat each others faces off instead of the cake that was still sitting on Lulus table. At first they didn't notice Rikku was even there then Lulu felt the cold breeze from outside and opened her eyes. Wakka moved down to her neck he was so blind with lust that he did not notice that Lulu had stopped

'uh…whoa go Lulu' Rikku cheered then ran of gleefully back to Yunas.

'Wakka would you stop' Wakka finally snapped out of the zone he was in and moved back up to Lulus face planting kisses on her neck and cheeks as he said.

'aaaahh Lu, she left'

'Wakka!' Lulu said half upset and half loving it, part of her didn't want him to stop, part of her wanted him right then and there. All that built up tension wasn't healthy. But the other responsible part of her knew it was time to stop.

'Lu' Wakka said as a way of persuasion

'I know, now we have to get back there' Wakka reluctantly got up and helped Lulu to her feet. She then planted a quick kiss on him and then went to get the cake. They walked back to Yuna and Rikkus place in silence, but smiling.

Rikku burst through the fron door

'ohmyyevonyouwouldnotbelivewhatijustsaw'

Tidus looked confused. 'What?'

Yuna knew exactly what was going on. Sooner or later Wakka and Lulu would stop acting like little kids and just come out and say what they had to say and it wouldn't be unnoticed either.

'LuluandWakkawereonthefloorandtheywerekissingandifididntcomeintheretheyprollywouldbedoingitrightnow'

'are you sure Rikku I mean-'

'YES' Rikku walked over to her chair and sat down

'That might of well been in Al Bhed because I didn't understand a word of it' Tidus looked from one shocked face to another calm one. Then all of a sudden the door opened and Wakka and Lulu walk in. Lulu went straight into the kitchen with the cake in her hand. Yuna got up and walked behind her and so did Rikku. Wakka took a seat across from Tidus.

'What wrong with Rikku?' Tidus asked

'She walked in on me and Lu'

'You and Lu?' Wakka shook his head up and down.

'You and Lulu! wait what were you to…ooohhh'

_**Kitchen **_

Lulu was cutting the slice of rum cake up into squares, Rikku and Yuna looked at her in amazement. They had to pick their words carefully. I mean Lulu was dangerous when she had to show some type of emotion. Not to mention she had a knife in he hand. Rikku was growing impatient. Yuna was about to say something she thought would have worked but Rikku just came out and said it.

'Well it's about flippin time Lulu, so is he a good kisser?'

'Rikku!' Yuna said. But what surprised them both was Lulus answer

'Yes, yes he is' Lulu had a slight smile on her face.

'aaawww'

_**Table**_

'So….how was it?' Tidus asked timidly. Wakka was sitting across from him

'It was amazing and we didn't do anything just kiss…but still' Wakka was on cloud nine and Tidus could see that.

'So what dose this mean?'

'I don't know but knowing Lu she'll prolly want to talk about it'

'Lulu likes to talk?' half jokingly, half amazed

'Yea shocker huh? She likes to talk'

'about what?'

_**Kitchen **_

Lulu was carving the cake still like it was an art and it had to be perfect.

'So what dose this mean Lulu' Yuna asked Lulu looked up at the two of them and put down the knife, she smiled.

'I really don't know but something good I hope, I mean I have my doubts' Yuna nodded

'If I didn't walk in there what would have happened' Rikku asked, she love girl talks

_**Table **_

'Wakka calm down' Wakka was pacing back and forth his mind was racing a mile a minute Tidus was beginning to get nervous.

'I mean what if it was just a spur of the moment thing what if she turns around and says I made a mistake. Tidus thought about it for a while then said

'you should see the way she looks at you man I don't think its spur of the moment'

'ya think'

'yea Wakka trust me, we all been placing bets on this whole thing'

'really' Wakka sat down 'whos winning?'

'I was just kidding I just wanted you to sit down your making me nervous' Wakka slammed his head on the table.

_**Kitchen **_

'whoa Lulu are you serious'

'mmhhmm' Lulu nodded and went into the icebox to get drinks for everyone.

'do you think you would regret it later'

'I really don't know we are going to talk' Lulu looked like she was soaring

'You actually have conversations with Wakka , it seems to me like you are always telling him to stop playing around, hes actually serious? Rikku asked

'yes, he is nice to talk to , and he dosnt always play around, he worries a lot' Lulu was looking for something alcoholic she needed a drink then remembered it was a "rum" cake so she just got milk. Yuna nodded at Lulus words she knew Wakka all her life and he was quiet serious at times.

'done' Lulu said as she picked up the tray and started heading for the table in the other room. She stopped and looked back at the two girls 'coming' They filed out of the room behind her. When they walked into the dining area Wakkas head was on the table and he was saying something to Tidus who looked worried.

'…..i mean I never thought of it that way ya..' he felt someone sit next to him and he picked up his head to see Lulu there. Tidus leaned under the table and squeezed Yunas hand she smiled at him and then picked up a rum cake square. Soon they resumed back to normal and everyone was talking and laughing (thanks to the rum cake) The plate was soon finished and Yuna took them back to the kitchen.

'I think im going to head home' Lulu said 'im pretty tired'

'Ill walk you' Wakka said and with that they said goodbye to everyone and entered the cool night.

'Im exhausted Lu' Wakka said after yawning . she looked up at him and agreed.

They walked for a little while longer then something crossed Wakkas mind.

'Lu?'

'mm'

'What are you going to do if you have another nightmare' That didn't really cross Lulus mind considering her happy day, she didn't speak for a while and Wakka didn't probe he knew that Lulu sometimes didn't need to say anything she was just thinking. By now they were in Lulus house.

'I..I don't know' she finally said Wakka took her in his arms and stayed like that for while. Lulu took in his sent and remembered something. She moved around a bit and that got Wakkas attention.

'I'll be fine Wakka'

'How do you know Lu'

'im fine ….really' She turned to look at Wakka and kissed him, it was a tender kiss that took Wakkas breath away.

'well I don't know If I wanna leave now' Wakka joked

'get out' Lulu said then closed the door behind him.

She walked into her room and changed into her Pjs she then got in to her bed Cyrie was by her side but yet she still searched her pillow for something. Once she found what she was looking for she took in its sent. _Wakka _she thought as she snuggled up on his shirt. That night she didn't have any bad dreams just pleasant ones about Wakka.

Wakka was walking to his hut. He felt real good the night breeze pushed thought him and he recapped on the day. He knew him and Lulu had to talk about where they stood but that goodnight kiss eased his mind. He put his hand in his cargo pocket and touched the fuzzy little Cyrie , he was going to give it to Lulu today but he thought he should wait a bit longer. Wakka got into his hut and flopped down on his bed. He drifted off as soon as his head hit the pillow.

AN: **In my culture we call rum cake fruit cake because it has fruits in it and yes it dose have alcohol in it ******** but not enough to get you tipsy so don't go thinking that the gang is a bunch of drunks lol (im not sayin their not going to get drunk in the story but yea ) its really quiet delicious , Man im on a roll two chapters in one day woot! Anyway schools tomorrow and I think im going to start ch 11 during study hour, thanks for all the support you guys I really appreciate it**

**KathleenDee **


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Wakka awoke the next morning to the sound of rain drops on the roof of his hut. It had rained that night and the air smelt of a mixture of morning dew, grass, and the ocean. Asent that Wakka has come to love. He rolled over and decided to get a morning workout in before everyone got up. He still had a smile on his face from the other night. _Don't mess this up Wakka_, he said to himself as he changed into some army green cargos and a blue blitzball shirt that players usually wear the day of a big game. Today his usual sandals weren't going to cut it so he put on some running shoes and headed out the door. Wakka started his run from his hut to the beach, then he did some push-ups and sit-ups on the sand then he started running through the forest jumping over rocks and splashing in puddles. For some reason he felt energized so he decided to climb up tht stony pathway that led to the view of Besaid he and Lulu visited a couple nights ago. Then after a few breathing techniques Wakka ran all the way to his hut. On the way back he past Lulus hut he wondered if she was awake yet. Like him she woke up every morning early and took a walk or something. He also saw Tino and talked to him for a while then ran home and hit the shower. He came out and styled his hair then thought to shave but forgot _it doesn't look that bad_ Wakka thought as he later caught his reflection in a mirror. His stubble had just started to show, just a little. Wakka changed into dark blue cargos and a grey hoodie with the words "Spira World Cup" on it. It was now time for breakfast and Wakka decided that sfter that excersie he was going to need a huge breakfast to full himself He decided that Kurbys would do the trick. As Wakka walked along the wet gravel he coildnt help but wonder how Lulus morning was going _she had to be up by now_ he thought as he pushed open the door to Kurbys. Shortly after arriving Wakka was seated and began flipping through the breakfast menu. Something familiar caught his eye and he looked up. There was Lulu talking to the hostess she looked a little upset and stressed she hadn't notice Wakka sitting not to far away.

'Lu!' Wakka raised his hand and waved it so Lulu could see him. She tried to muster up a smile when she came near. Wakka got up and gave her quick kiss on the cheek before motioning for her to sit.

'Wakka' she said and then picked up a menu.

'Hey morning ya, how did you sleep?'

'I slept well……until this morning'

'What happened this morning?'

**Lulu awoke to a loud noise then movement. Wakka shirt still clenched in her hands she sat up and readied Cyrie for an attack when Rikku burst into the room.**

'**LULU!!!' **

'**What in Yevons name'**

**Rikku was jumping up and down on Lulus bed she was so excited that started speaking in Al bhed **

**/Lulu remember you said you would teach me how to use black magic better/**

**(I really should find an Al bhed translator and get the real thing on here, sorry)**

**Lulu only caught a little of what she said and was still in shock about why in the world Rikku felt the need to burst into her room like this. But traviling with her and experience Lulu picked up on most of the language.**

'**Yes'**

**Rikku in English now ' Well I think today is the perfect day**

'**You do?' Lulu was still very cranky **

By this time the waiter came by to take there orders.

'uuuumm ill have the breakfast burrito , bacon and eggs combo with extra French toast and oh and sausage please….oh and two hasbrowns and an orange juice' Wakka looked satisfied with his order

'ill have the vegetable omelet please' Lulu asked

'oh wait does that have mushrooms?' Wakka asked the waiter

'Yes it does'

'Can she have that with no mushrooms, shes allergic' Lulu completely forgot about that. When the waiter left Wakka smiled.

'So go on' Wakka said

'**So how about we start now'**

'**really Lulu oh you're the best what are we learning'**

'**evasion tactic' She readied her arms and started to cast little spurts of electricity all over the place. Rikku freaked out and started to cry. Lulu realized what she just did and went to console Rikku**

'**Im sorry Rikku I forgot' **

'**S'ok as long as you stopped….hey' Rikku took one look at Lulu lacy black night gown 'Sexy…is that for Wakka?' And with that Lulu began throwing any other elemnt she could think of until Rikku locked herself in the bathroom.**

'So that's when I decided to get out of there before she started again' Wakka couldn't help but laugh.

'So uh can I see that oh so sexy nightgown ya" Wakka said jokingly and Lulu simply said

'no'

'ahh c'mon Lu'

'we'll see'

'really?'

'no' Lulu looked up and smiled at him. The food came shortly after that but Wakka didn't know where to start.

'Wht did you order so much?' Lulu asked

'I went running today and ended doing more than I intended to ya, im starving'

' Well you want me to get Rikku out to help you'

'na I think I can handle it ya , im a big boy' Wakka laughed then said between sips of his OJ

'So whats so wrong with Rikku asking you to teaching , I mean you did offer to teach her in the thunder planes.

'Its no problem to teach her its just the way she reminded me'

'I think its cute ya'

'What?'

'Shes trying to act like you, kinda like Yuna sep Yuna did white magic, she looks up to you' Lulu remembered how Yuna used to copy everything she did when they were very small, it brought a smile to her face that Wakka could help but notice.

'See Lu I know you like it' He was right Lulu felt good when people asked her opinion on certain matters and secretly when she was smaller how Yuna used to copy her.

'Yes I guess I shall teacher then'

'Today?'

'Yes'

'Its kinda rainy, don't you think water fiends would be out today' Lulu saw where he was going.

'Yes that could pose a threat, but she will just have to get over her fears……like I did '

Wakka began to smile and then reached out to touch Lulus hand. Lulu looked at his face something looked different.

'Did you do something to your face' Wakka reached up and touched his face feeling the slight stubble.

'oh I forgot to shave'

'mmm'

'you like it , I think it builds character' Lulu couldn't help but laugh she then remembered how it felt when he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

'I think it builds stupidity…..but I like it '

**AN: OK I promise im done for the night….I just felt like getting this out there im just so filled with ideas tonight I don't know whats going on. Any who I guess me doing three chapters today is a good thing, I have to start studying for a major exam in AP psych can someone please remind me why I took this class.**

**KathleenDee**

**P.S if someone has the Al bhed Language some where can you please let me know, I never did find all those conversion thingys in the game.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

**AN: I have this idea that if you learn one language when your small that's the language you think in . Ok so if Spanish was you first language then you prolly think in Spanish…I know I don't think in Spanish but that's neither here nor there . So Rikku is going to be speaking to herself in Al Bhed :)**

'Lulu?' Rikku was crouched down on the bathroom floor. Slowly opening the door just in case Lulu was just waiting for her on the other side ready to cast a thunder spell at any moment.

'Lulu, I don't see what your so worked up about, looking good for Wakka is ok I would do the same for A-' Rikku stopped talking when she realized that she was talking to herself. Lulu was no where to be found. She timidly walked out of the bathroom and sat on Lulus bed. The sheets were folded up nicely, _frana tet cra ku?_ _yht frah tet cra ryja desa du tu ymm drec[where is she?, and when did she have time to do all this_ Rikku sat there for a minute _e lyhd pameaja e cdyoat eh drana vun drendo sehc, cra bnummo mavd y muhk desa yku [i cant believe i stayed in there for thirty mins, she prolly left a long time ago_. Rikku sighted now she was bored. What can I do around this place anyway, she thought out loud. Rikku looked at Lulus bedspread. It was a very pretty grey with violet pillows and sheets. It was also really soft. Rikku notice something sticking out from underneath the pillows. Rikku pulled the light army green cloth from its hiding place. _y crend?_[a shirt? pid fruc?...dryd sicd sayh Mimi...e ryja du damm Fyggy![ but whos?...that must mean Lulu...i have to tell Wakka!

'Tell Wakka what?" Rikku jumped six feet in the air when she heard the black mages calm voice from the doorway. Lulu was standing there eyeing Rikku , but she didn't look angry, she looked….pleasant. Rikku got nervous but then decided she wasn't afraid of Lulu and by golly she wanted an explanation for this.

'What would Wakka think if he found this'

'If Wakka found what?'

'this!' Rikku said while raising the shirt.

'his shirt'

'muug Mimi Fyggy naymmo lynac ypuid oui, oui lyhd zicd ku ynuiht fedr udr- wait what?' [look Lulu Wakka really cares about you, you cant just go around with oth- Rikku was confused

'Wakkas shirt' Lulu said again

'this one right here?'

'Yes"

'oh heh heh'

Lulu brushed off whatever Rikku was thinking and gently took the shirt from Rikkus hands. She walked over to her dresser and began to fold it neatly. When she was done she placed it in the top drawer and turned to look at Rikku who was fidgeting already. fro ec cra eh cilr y kuut suut [why is she in such a good mood

'So ive decided to start your lessons today' Rikkus face instantly changed from lost to excited.

'how, when fro'[why Rikku was so excited she stumbled into Al Bhed once again. Lulu smiled and small smile and continued

'I think its time you learn'

'ok so where do we start'

'We start today in the forests…..come along' Lulu started to exit the room and Rikku followed her. No questioned were asked when dealing with one of Spiras renowned black mages and Rikku knew this. Who ever or whatever made Lulu consider doing this Rikku was truly grateful. On there way walking toward the forest they ran into a very sleepy Tidus and a wired Wakka.

'Tidus, Wakka guess what, c'mon guess'

'Whats up ya' Wakka said

'Yea whats going on Rikku' Tidus added sleepy eyed

'Lulu has agreed to train me…today!' Rikku was jumping up and down with excitement and Lulu only smiled on. Then she added

'You know Rikku it wont take a day , I see patience is going to be our first lesson. Wakka turned to Lulu and gave her a toothy grin

'What convinced you Lu'

'I just thought it was time' she said coolly

'So where are you boys going?" Rikku was now a bit calmer

'We are going to meet the team for practice ya'

'Wheres Yuna?' Lulu asked

'Shes working with the little ones ya teachin dem first aid' Wakka walked closer to Lulu without anyone really noticing

'lunch?" he said just above a whisper. Lulu nodded her head and started walking forward.

'Are you coming Rikku' and with that they headed off towards the forest. The grass and leafs were still wet from the morning shower. Lulu easily walked through the slush managing not to dirty her dress. While Rikku wildly ran though the forest occasionally slipping and/or getting scratched. Lulu led Rikku into a clearing.

'Ok I said before our first lesson is patience, I want you to stand over here and not move until I say so, use this time to look within'

'You mean mediate'

'yes'

'for how long'

'only I know'

'well why'

'Rikku if you want to learn your just going to have to trust me, do you trust me?'

'yea'

'ok then stand over there and do ot move or talk'

_**The beach **_

Wakka and Tidus arrived at the beach 4 hours ago. The Besaid Archers had already started practicing by then.

'wow you guys get up early' Tidus said when he first arrived. But now he was running up and down the beach and running frills with his new team mates. Wakka ran a tight shift. He made them practice everything in the book today, long distance swimming, stamina tests, ball control, team work, crab legs, push ups, sit ups, and 2 full on scrimmages. When lunch time rolled around practice was just finishing up with a beach sprint.

'ok guys that was good ya, practice tomorrow'

The exausted blitzers slumped over to a nearby tree where they placed their things and left. Wakka and Tidus were collecting the blitzballs.

'how are the wedding plans ya'

'mmmm ok I guess I never knew Yuna was such a perfectsionist'

'yea I guess I forgot to tell ya'

'but shes worth it' Tidus said smiling to himself 'so Lulu eh?'

'what?'

'don't pretend to be shocked Wakka everyones been noticing you two, so im guessing you guys talked?' Wakka looked down , he just remembered that he didn't know what was going on between them two.

'No…..but im meeting her for lunch ya'

'That's good….hey can I ask you something?'

'Yea whats up'

'What do you see in Lulu…I mean its obvious shes beautiful but…' That was the hardest question anyone could ask Wakka. He took a deep breath and finished packing everything up from practice.

'Well she, Lu is shes everything its not just her beauty on the outside that makes me want more, its her' Wakka and Tidus began walking up the path from the beach towards the town.

'Shes bossy at times and sometimes distant but that's Lu. She has a very amusing sense of humor you know and she..'

'Lulu has a sense of humor?' Tidus said mouth wide open. Wakka laughed and reminded him that he only knew focused Lulu, the Lulu that was determined to defeat sin and protect Yuna at all costs.

'That's another thing, shes caring and strong and she never backs down and will do anything for the ones she loved...a born guardian. She some how…..makes me want to be more…offer her more' Wakka was looking any where but Tidus. 'I really don't know what is about her….something….and then Chappu he….he made her happy so I really didn't want to mess things up ya'

'so you let your brother…'

'Yes, but I wish you wouldn't say it like that'

'So where are you guys now?' Tidus got the hint that Wakka wasn't up for a conversation about his brother and Lulus relationship.

'I don't know' Wakka was shocked at his words, he really didn't know anything these days. It was as if his head was spinning and just recently it has come to an abrupt stop.

'I want to tell her…but I think she knows….I think she knew' They arrived in town and split up. Both of them needed a bath and to meet up with someone. Wakka wondered how training was going with Rikku, she was quiet a handful at times.

'Rikku!'

'Im sorry, im sorry I didn't know I wasn't supposed to move' Lulu was truly frustrated Rikku was still on her first lesson on patience.

'Lest try it one more time and lets try to be serious' Lulu picked up the moogle she had given Rikku and placed it 25 feet away from Rikku.

'Now pretend that poor little Keyah is your child. As a parent you must have patients, now call Keyah over to and do not move you'll just confuse her' Lulu stood back as Rikku closed her eyes and began to call Keyahs name' The moogle looked up at Lulu then shook its head and ran to Lulus side clasping her leg. Lulu sighted 'at least you got her to move' When Rikku heard that she might have made progress she opened her eyes and looked down at her feet.

'Where is she?' Then she looked over to Lulu and saw little Keyah holding on to Lulu. 'aw man'

'She dosent trust you'

'Well how dose she trust you, im doing everything you told me yo'

'yes but I am calm and your not' Lulu said and picked up Keyah and walked over to Rikku.

'Here, take her home and bring her every here you go'

'Great homework' she said as she took the moogle from Lulus soft pale hands.

'I think that's enough for today hmm?, you have worked hard and we will continue tomorrow morning early' Rikku nodded her head and the two started out of the forest and toward the town. It. was around 12 pm and the sun was beating down on the island of Besaid, kids had just finished their lessons and were on their way home for lunch. The sun was never empowering or overbearing, there was always a nice breeze coming along the island.

'So Lulu what are we going to learn tomorrow'

'Patience'

'what? How come I cant learn some kind of water spell or…'

'because you have yet to master patients, once you maste it your mind will be freed and open to learning what I have to teach you'

'I guess, so Lulu whats going on with Wakka, did you talk with him'

'No, but we have lunch now maybe we can talk then'

'what are you guys going to talk about exactly?'

'I really don't know Rikku but some things need to be said' Rikku shook her head up and down to show she understood. Once they reached town Rikku said she was going to meet up with Yuna and try and help. She walked away swinging the poor little moogle freely. Lulu sighted at the sight and began to walk towards Kurbys. When she arrived she found Wakka in the same seat that they ate breakfast in earlier.

'ooo look at tha face, im guessing Rikku was trouble ya' Wakka said as he got up to kiss Lulu on the cheek and laughing.

'it shows'

'No but I can tell with you, so how did it go'

'Well she lacks patience, but she has potential' Lulu said as she picked up the menu and skimmed to the Lunch section. Wakka watched her for a little while then picked up his menu. He wasn't reading the menu he didn't need to , he knew everything they served. He was thinking of the "talk" they had to have. Now Lulu was saying something that he didn't quiet here

'What? I'm sorry Lu?'

'How was practice?'

'It was alright Tidus took well to the guys ya and I think we might have a chance this year'

'That's good' Lulu said nodding while sipping her glass of water. ' you look tired'

'yea Lu I am a little ya' Wakka said stretching his hands out. Lulu laughed when he almost knocked over his water. 'So what are you ordering?' Wakka asked as he dabbed the small droplets of water with a napkin.

'Im not sure….maybe the chicken' Lulu was trying not to look at Wakka but when he just looked at her she couldn't help but look up and blush.

'What?' ahe asked laughing

'what?...what' Wakka laughed jokingly and looking around. Then he got serious 'Lu' he reached out and touched Lulus hand it was soft and small in his big tanned hand. Their eyes connected.

'umm hello my name is Leo and ill be your server…uummm are you ready to order?' Leo was a young Besiadian not older than Yuna. Lulu and Wakka could tell he was nervous from his excessive stuttering and the simple fact that he was new. Lulu smiled at him and for some reason thought of Rikku. Wakka let go of Lulus hand and smiled at Leo. Then looked to Lulu.

'You ready?'

'Yes, ill have…..' she waited for Leo to look for his notepad. ' Ill have the Garden Chicken please' She looked to Wakka who was watching Leo and smirking. 'Lu you want something to drink?' Leo cursed himself slightly for forgetting to ask her if she wanted a drink. Lulu gave Wakka a look that meant 'quit it' then she said 'yes grapefruit juice please'

'Ill have…..the same actually' Wakka said closing his menu 'that sounds good Lu' Leo scribbled on his notepad and then left to get their drinks. Lulu looked at Wakka who was grinning back at her. 'What Lu im sorry ya' she just shook her head then looked where Leo left.

'You know he looks good for Rikku' Lulu said more to herself but Wakka heard her.

'Who Leo?' Lulu turned to face him 'I don't know just a thought she cant go around chasing the dead' Wakka thought about it…..'well I mean Tidus was dead maybe we can get him to do whatever Tidus did'

'He's still way older than her Wakka'

'yea I guess so…but hey im older than you'

'by two years Wakka that's-' Then she realized what he was trying to say.

'Lu..i know we have to talk' Lulu looked his way then looked away again she didn't think he would want to talk about it.

'Lu…what happened the other day?'

'I don't know' she said still looking around the restaurant

'Lu look at me, I don't know either but…I liked it' Lulu looked at him. He started fiddling with the coaster on the table. 'I did too' she finally said feeling a whole lot better. She looked at Wakka and smiled. Wakka smiled back at her. 'Lu I don't know what to do'

'What do you mean' that came out a little to emotional than she intended.

'I mean I want to be…..but I don't know if I will be betray-'Before Wakka could finish his sentence Lulu leaned over the table and put her figure over his lips.

'I am scared Wakka, but I know that he' she stopped 'would want us to be happy' Wakka didn't say anything. He looked down then up at Lulu and before she could say anything else he leaned over and kissed her a long and gentle kiss. Lulu leaned into and then pulled away after they noticed that Leo was standing there with their drinks.

'ummm here you go umm your meal will be ready shortly'

Wakka laughed a little then took a sip of his grapefruit juice.

'You think that guy is right for Rikku' Wakka said jokingly 'he would get trampled ya' Lulu let out a small laugh and then looked at Wakkas face. It was still a little cut from the blitzball incident.

'Is that for character too' she asked pointing to his cut lip

'Ha ha very funny, no this one is for stupidity remember?' Wakka took another sip. 'Did I ever tell you how it happened?'

'Yea a blitzball'

'No that's not completely true' Lulu raised her only visible eyebrow as if to say 'do tell'

'I was thinking of you and Tino didn't notice I wasn't focused, I was supposed to catch it' Lulu didn't know what to say. She felt all warm inside _he was thinking of me_. Then she felt kind of guilty.

'I hope it didn't hurt you to bad'

'Na not at all ya…well yes but only a little bit'

There food finally came and when they were done eating Wakka offered to walk Lulu home but she said no.

'The last time you walked me home we almost-'she trailed off in her own thoughts for a spilt second then finished. 'Besides im going over to Yunas I haven't sen her all day'

Wakka laughed but it was a covered laughed, he was thinking about what Lulu said. _Would we have really gone that far if Rikku didn't come in…..it didn't look like we were going to stop…_

'Ok I have to go help out at the school today anyway, but remember I get a rain check' he said as he pulled Lulu into him. She looked confused at first but then smiled. She remembered what she said about their "rain check". Wakka kissed her chin and then let her go. Lulu hated how he would get her all worked up for nothing, sometimes she thought he did it on purpose. He smiled; he knew exactly what she was thinking.

**AN: Sorry for the delay peoplez I studied all week for a test on Friday and then when I got in class shes like 'oh no its not today its Monday' do you know how much I could have written? Goodness lol anyway umm you all know what to do read and review….hey that rhymes **

**KathleenDee**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Wakka watched Lulu walk off towards Yunas hut. He smiled and then sighted _you better not mess this up Wakka_.

Lulu entered Yunas hut with a smile on her face that was very un-Lulu. Rikku and Yuna both noticed this uncharacteristic facial expression.

'oooo Lulu got some of Wakka!!' Rikku exclaimed Lulu blushed furiously and sat down.

'Hello Yuna' she said and Yuna smiled

'is this true Lulu?' Yuna said grinning

'No I don't know what Rikku is talking about' she had slight smile on her face.

'sure you do' Rikku joked

'maybe I do' Lulu admitted.

'aaww that's so cute Lulu so whens the wedding, not before Tidus and I , I hope'

'no I don't think it will be'

'aaawww shes thought about marrying him already!' Rikku exclaimed. Lulu looked at her then remembered Leo

'So Rikku Auron comes in tomorrow what's the plan?' every one loved teasing Rikku about Auron and everyone knew accept Auron. Rikku beamed at the mention of his name.

'Well we are going to Yunas official homecoming together' the small bon fire in honor of the guardians and Yuna was only one of the many parties to come. The official homecoming was like the Cinderella Ball and it was going to be held in Luca.

'He knows about this?' Yuna asked

'Yea or are you going to kidnap him' Lulu added

'I wouldn't mind tying him up' Rikku said and all three girls burst into laughter. The conversation flowed from Auron to Tidus then Tidus to Wakka.

'So how was the talk you guys had' Yuna asked while pouring pina colada into Lulus cup. The drink made everyone a little more relaxed.

'I think it went well, we talked about how we felt around each other.' Lulu took a sip of her drink and Yuna nodded.

The conversation took another turn from Wakka to Auron and from Auron to Rikku.

'Where's Keyah?' Lulu asked looking around.

'I have her right here' Rikku said proudly pulling on a string she had tied to her bracelet. Lulu put her hand to her head and called Keyah.

'Keyah' The little moogle jumped from the floor onto Lulus lap. 'stay with Rikku, help her learn' Lulu said and placed Keyah on Rikkus lap before looking at her.

'No more games, she goes everywhere you go' Lulus voice was stern and final. Rikku nodded her head and looked at Yuna for help.

'sorry , Lulus word is law' Yuna smiled then started talking about how Tidus insisted on having them teleported in for the wedding.

'Have you guys decided on where you want to have it' Lulu asked.

'No, we really can't decide'

'You guys are going to have to hurry up' Rikku said

'Why?' both Yuna and Lulu asked at the same time.

'It's best if they don't rush' Lulu said

'Because wouldn't it be weird if Wakka and you got married before you guys did' Yuna laughed

'No not really, at the rate there going they prolly have kids before Tidus and I' Rikku and Yuna laughed and Lulu smiled at the thought

'We aren't even official' she finally said 'so you can rule out babies Yuna'

'aaww I was looking forward to see little Wakkas running around Lulu' Rikku said. Just then Tidus came thought the door

'Hello ladies' Tidus was holding a small box. He walked over to Yuna and gave her a quick kiss before placing the little pink box on the table in front of her.

'I brought you some cookies' he said. Today Tidus went to work with the baker just to get away from planning for the wedding. He felt bad about leaving Yuna but he promised himself that he would make it up to her.

'Thank you' Yuna said while looking in her lovers eyes. She still was a little mad but she decided to drop it. She did love him after all.

'So what are the plans for the ball?' Tidus asked while sitting down next to Rikku 'hey cute doll'

'It's not a doll it's a moogle' Rikku defended Keyah. 'and I could hurt you really bad with it if I wanted to'

'do you want to' Tidus asked

'No' Rikku said laughing 'I don't even know how to'

'You will soon' Lulu said

'We have to leave a couple days in advance, there's no way we are going there the day of'' Yuna said regarding the Ball.

'Yes when Auron comes tomorrow we shall meet up and discuses it' It was beginning to turn grey outside and everyone wondered where Wakka might be. They soon started to get worried and just when they were going to go look for him he walked through the door.

'Hey guys sorry I'm late I had to stay after and make sure all the kids got home safe. He smiled at them and walked over to Lulu and kissed Lulu on the lips. Lulu melted at his touch.

'aaaawwww' Rikku squealed Wakka pulled up a seat next to Lulu and took her drink and started to drink it. Lulu was still trying to recover from the kiss to even notice. They all talked and Tidus was the first to leave he was super tired. He kissed Yuna and waved by to everyone else.

'He's been tried a lot' Yuna said 'he's not used to life here just yet' Wakka agreed with her and he added that he had to wake Tidus up that morning for practice. Lulu and Wakka were on their way to Lulus hut after 10 more minutes of talking with Yuna and a half awake Rikku. They were holding hands and talking about Auron and Leo.

'Leos to puny ya'

'And Auron is dead' Lulu said smiling

'But Auron is an established FFX character'

'But he's way older than her'

'How?'

'She's 18 and he's what 40?' Lulu couldn't believe that they were even having this discussion. But she knew Wakka was joking. They reached Lulus hut and she opened the door. At the foot of the entrance was Cyrie looking back up at Lulu.

'What in the?' Wakka asked

'Moogles tend to follow their current master' she picked up Cyrie and headed for her room to put him away. Wakka followed. 'and since I forgot to put Cyrie on relax he wanted to come and protect me…but the door was in his way'

'You would think something that could cast spells could find its way through a door' Wakka chuckled Lulu smiled at Cyrie then waved her left hand over his head putting him on relax. Wakka walked behind Lulu and put his hands around her waist.

'I guess I'm taking Cyrie out of a job then huh' Lulu smiled as he planted kisses on her neck and exposed shoulders. She turned her dead and kissed him back while putting her arms on his broad shoulders. They made out for a while until Lulu pushed him away gently.

'Goodnight' she said in a low sultry voice that sent shivers down Wakkas spine. Lulu knew exactly what she was doing. She was getting him back for all those times he left her all hot and bothered. The look on Wakkas face was proof enough. Wakka slid his arm back around her and kissed her. Then he walked towards the door

'Goonight' and with that he left. Lulu smiled and practically ran over to her dresser to retrieve his shirt. She then took off her dress and slid right into bed and smiled once again. Then she picked her left hand up and waved it across her moogle rack where Cyrie lay.

Wakka practically ran home and jumped right into a freezing cold shower. When he got out he tried to go to sleep but all he could do was think of Lulu. Eventually he fell asleep but that still didn't separate her from his mind. The next morning he awoke tired…even tired than when he went to sleep. Wakka pull himself together and decided to take a walk. It was surprisingly cold outside. It was still pretty early and he wasn't needed at practice or the school for a while. _I wonder where Lu is? _

'Rikku you'd do well to listen to me, if you don't get out of this bed right now, you can forget about your training' Lulu was standing over a sleepy blond Al Bhed.

'ok , ok no need to get all mad Lu-lu' Rikku slowly climbed out of bed and picked up Keyah and walked past Lulu and Yuna who was looking on by the door.

'Good luck' Yuna said laughing Lulu smiled at Yuna and walked past her only to be stopped by Yunas delicate but surprisingly strong hand.

'Lulu you might want to dress a bit warmer' Lulu looked puzzled, she was in her traditional black dress.

'It's fine Yuna its not that cold'

'No I think you really should, I mean if you don't want that to show' Yuna pointed to a hickie on Lulus neck. Lulu looked down and turned a royal red when she saw what Yuna was talking about. Yuna laughed when she saw the look on her friends face.

'Lulu I just don't know what to say about that' Yuna was grinning from ear to ear. Lulu didn't know what to say either,

'tell Rikku ill meet her at our training spot' Yuna laughed and agreed to Lulus plan.

_I can't believe I have one of these, wait until I get my hands on Wakka._

Lulu made it home and changed into something a little more appropriate for the weather. Just then she heard the door knocking. It was Wakka.

'Hey Lu?...whats wrong ya?'

'Wakka I think you need to be more careful'

'Me? Careful with what?'

'This' Lulu walked over to him and pulled the coaler of her shirt down so Wakka could see the hickie.

'Oh' Wakka said while rubbing the back of his head. Truth of the matter was he didn't even remember giving her a hickie. Lulu looked at him for further explanation.

'Guess things got a little out of control eh?' Lulu turned away from him and went to get Cyrie. This time Wakka didn't follow her. He knew better Lulu needed her space for a little bit, she needed to be Lulu. Soon she appeared from her room with Cyrie in hand.

'Wakka I have to go'

'Can I come with?' He knew the answer before he asked it.

'I think its best that you don't'

'Ok well, ill see you soon then ya, lunch with sir Auron'

'Yes' and with that they went their separate ways.

_I shouldn't have gotten so mad at him, it's not like it didn't feel good._ Lulu was walking alone in the woods. The training location was just a little bit further. _Am I pushing him away? Why do I always do this? I have to apologies; he probably knows I'm sorry. How dose he know so much than I do about myself. _

Lulu reached the clearing and smiled. There was Rikku calling Keyah over. The little moogle was slowly inching towards Rikku. Lulu decided to stay hidden and watch.

'C'mon Keyah, please' Rikkus eyes were closed and she was sitting on the cold earth. Keyah was just a little ways away. After a few more minute Keyah got up and walked the rest of the way to Rikku.

'Keyah you did it!' Rikku was ecstatic she jumped up and started doing a little victory dance.

'Wait till I tell Lulu!!'

'Tell me what?' Lulu approached the clearing with Cyrie in her hands.

'Lulu!!' Rikku ran over to Lulu

'Gaoyr! cra yldiymmo mecdahat du sa!!! oui cruimt ryja caah ed' [Keyah! she actually listened to me!!! you should have seen it

'Oh but I did, I am proud of you Rikku'

'So so what does this mean?'

'Your moogle trusts you, and will trust you judgment when fighting fiends, this also means that Keyah will protect you unless you tell her not to'

'How do I do that'

'Relax'

'Me?'

'Tell your moogle to relax'

'um ok' Rikku looked at Keyah 'relax Keyah' nothing happened.

'Your bound must be stronger'

'Like you and Cyries?'

'Yes' Rikku looked at Cyrie then Keyah

'So what are we learning today?'

'Patience, nothing has changed'

Rikku looked a bit sad then she went over to where she was supposed to meditate. Rikku improved tremendously from their last lesson. She was able to stand still for an hour instead of ten minutes.

'ok now stop' Lulu instructed ' as you know we must cut this lesson a bit short' Rikku ran over to Lulu.

'We have to go and meet Auron for lunch'

'Yes and we leave for Luca tomorrow morning so we will have to an even shorter session tomorrow' The two walked back to the village. On the way Lulu talked more about moogles and their powers and Rikku talked about a number of things.

'Don't you think Auron looks cute when he's serious'

'Yunie and Tidus are perfect for each other, but im afraid Tidus isn't ready for marriage just yet'

'I mean Al Bhed is just a simple language, anyone can learn'

'Black hair is a more dominant gene, so most of your kids will have black hair instead of red'

'I wonder what I'm going to wear to the ball.'

'I wonder why my brothers' name is Brother'

'So Lulu…….never mind'

They finally reached the village and met up Yuna and Tidus at the docks. They were sitting dangling their feet in the water and talking when Lulu and Rikku approached.

'Hey guys!' Rikku was excited to see Auron, and everyone noticed.

'Calm down Rikku he's not here yet' Tidus joked 'hey Lulu'

'Tidus, Yuna'

Wakka was walking along the trail towards the dock. _Why am I always late_ he wondered as he spotted a failure crowd by the dock.

'Hey guys' Wakka yelled from afar then waved his hands in the air.

'Why are you always late Tubbs' Rikku asked.

'I don't know ya, I guess I lost track of things, ive been doing that a lot lately' he looked at Lulu. She was talking to Yuna and Tidus now. He turned back to Rikku who was watching him. 'how was practice ya'

'it went really well I got Keyah to listen to me'

'that's good'

'Wakka'

'Rikku' he said with a little laugh

'You should ask Lulu to the Ball'

'What' Wakka didn't know what to say. I guess he assumed that they would go together.

'asking would be better eh?' he said while turning his head to Lulu once again.

'mmmhhmmm' Rikku said

After a little while Lulu got up and walked towards where Wakka was standing. She took her rightful spot next to him and stared out into the ocean. They stood there and enjoyed the presence of the other. That is until Lulu spoke.

'I'm sorry Wakka , I shouldn't have gotten mad at you'

'its ok Lu, we just got to have a little more self control on that stuff' She could tell he was kind of uncomfortable talking about it.

'I don't know if I can' she said jokingly, this surprised Wakka and he smiled then put his right arm around her waist.

**A few feet away **

'aaaaawwww' Rikku said as she watched Wakka put his arm around Lulus waist. 'Aren't they the cutest…..guys?' she turned around to see Tidus and Yuna engaged in a tender kiss. Rikku turned back around and sighted. Frah ec ed so dinh [when is it my turn

**AN: Aww poor Rikku, anyway I hope you all liked this chapter it was one of my favorites to write Lulu got a hickie lol priceless. Anyway yea review please **

**KathleenDee**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

**AN: This is where it starts getting interesting.**

Lulu was leaning on Wakkas shoulder Sir Aurons boat was supposed to be here in 10 minutes. She wondered how Auron was. Lulu and Auron got along well and would often have talks that lasted for hours, not longer than her and Wakkas talks but just as meaningful she was looking forward to see him. She took in the sent of the sea air and looked up at Wakka. The scar from the blitzball was now barely visible and Wakkas stubble did a good job of covering it. Without noticing what she was doing Lulu lifted her right hand and caressed the side of his face. The prickly feeling made Lulu smile ever so slightly. Wakka tightened his grip around her waist and brought her in even closer, He felt at peace and comfortable. Lulus cool hand on his face made him smile brightly. Wakka turned his head from the ocean to Lulu. The sun hit her face at a perfect angle and her lips looked so inviting.Wakka turned his head towards the waters. Never in his life had he felt like this, never in his life had he expected her to feel the same. It was all too good to be true. He would wake up tomorrow and everything would be just the same as it always had. Moments later Rikku spotted Aurons boat. Everyone turned to Rikku. When Auron stepped off the boat he smiled. Not that anyone could see it, but it was there. Wakka and Lulu separated and Yuna ran into his arms.

'Lady Yuna, you have grown' Yuna smiled and Aroun looked at Lulu.

'Lulu…..still just as I remembered beautiful in all respects.

'Hello Auron' Lulu said

'Rikku….you have grown as well' He looked the small Al Bhed up and down.

'You know it!' Aroun gave him a hug then Walked over to Tidus and Wakka

'I presume you are taking good care of them'

'You betcha' Tidus said enthusiastically. Auron nodded then turned to the ladies once again.

'Now whats this I hear about a wedding?'

'We will tell you all about it over dinner' Rikku chimed

'ah yes, libations' Auron said as he was led away by Rikku. The rest exchanged looks and laughed then followed them to…yes you guessed it Kurbys!

The group got a large booth in the corner of the restaurant.

Lulu and Wakka spotted Leo and requested a table in his area. He seemed more relaxed then when they last seen him.

'So what's good here?' Auron asked. He seemed a lot more laid back than when they were on the pilgrimage. The eternal calm seemed to have that effect on everyone.

'dno dra Cymsuh edc tameleuic ' [try the Salmon its delicious Rikku smiled she knew Auron had a thing for Al Bheds and their language. She learned this when he found Rikku and brother talking about how easy it was to learn Al Bhed.. None of them knew Auron could speak it, let alone stand it until then

'So mycd kenmvneaht fyc Ym Prat, drydc ruf e maynhat' [My last girlfriend was Al Bhed, thats how I learned

'oui ghuf, e drehg e sekrd' [you know, I think I might Lulu nearly chocked on her water. She turned to Yuna who had the same facial expression. _Where they flirting?_ Wakka and Tidus sat there confused more than ever because they didn't know the language but judging by Yuna and Lulus expression they knew something just happened. Wakka looked at Lulu for some kind of clue but she turned away before she even noticed his questioning glance. Leo came to the table and smiled at Wakka and Lulu , having remembered them from the other day.

'Hello my names Leo and I will be your waiter for this evening, are you guys ready to order?'

'I think we have an idea' Yuna said then started ordering. 'Ill have the Cesar grilled steak salad.' She looked at Tidus.

'how about a baked potatoe Tye?'

'Anything but chochobo meat' Tidus smiled at Yuna and Yuna ordered the potatoes. Then she looked to Wakka and Lulu.

'Ill have the feta cheese pizza, and fries' Wakka leaned back, satisfied with his order. 'Lu?'

'Ill have New Luca strip steak…no mushroom sauce please' Wakka raised an eyebrow at Lulu ' I didn't eat all day Wakka' she said with her usual matter of fact Lulu voice.

'I will have the Portabella shrimp bowl with no garlic and a teensy-weenie splash of nutmeg...if that's possible….please'

'That's one heck of a dish, spicy yet sweet' Leo said writing it down then looking back up at Rikku.

'Like me'

'oh?' he smiled

'yea' Lulu and Yuna exchanged another look then all eyes fell on Aurons response. He sat in his chair passively awaiting his turn. No one could tell for sure. Lulu leaned over while Auron began to order.

'A bit more sociable tonight' her tone was hushed for only Wakka could hear. No one noticed them whispering to one another. Everyone was watching the show.

'mhm , maybe he's a night owl ya' Lulu nodded and then tuned back in on what was going on.

'yes ill have the Salmon, I hear its delicious'

'ok sir, ill be back with your orders as soon as they are ready' he smiled pleasantly and then walked off and just like that Rikku was all about Auron. The food came shortly after they ordered and everyone was enjoying each others conversation. They talked about the wedding and plans and Yuna asked Auron if he could walk her down the isle. He was shocked yet excited and he agreeded.

'Now about the Ball' Lulu spoke out while cutting a peace of her steak. 'We must leave early tomorrow morning' she placed the steak on Wakkas plate and began cutting another. 'Auron you will sleep at Tiduses hut, then everyone should meet by the docks' Yuna nodded

'yes we must get there early'

'two days early' Rikku said

'Yes Yuna has a lot to get done and we'll beat everyone to the hotels' Lulu gave the other peace to Rikku. Wakka smiled _she would make an amazing mom_.

'Saves time for a little fun' Tidus said while adding more cheese to his baked potatoes.

'oh yea Yunie we defiantly have to hit up the party scene' Yuna laughed

'Cant forget that huh Rikku?'

'nope' Rikku smiled and turned to Auron who was talking to Wakka about something. He stopped, and then looked at Rikku intently.

Wakka laid back and started playing with Lulus hair again. She didn't seem to mind. She was in her food induced coma like state. Auron noticed this and turned to Yuna who only shrugged innocently.

'So Lulu how have you been?' Auron asked

'I have been well'

'that is good , I never did like seeing you unwell' Wakka stopped flicking a bead and sat up suddenly remembering what Rikku said about asking her to the ball. Lulu took note of his action and turned to face him 'What?'

'oh nothing ya just ummma a little sleepy' Lulu nodded slowly _liar_ she thought. If anyone knew Wakka at this table it was her , she let it slide she was actually a bit tired. Everyone looked a bit tired.

'Auron your trip must have been long'

'yes it was'

'We should all gain our strength for tomorrow, we do have to get up early' Lulu turned to Rikku who was holding Keyah in her lap. 'how about we move practice to when we get setteled into the hotel. Rikku nodded quickly , there was no way she was getting up tomorrow extra early for practice.

'Practice?' Auron asked

'yea Lulu has finally decided to start my training in black magic'

'and how is that going?'

'she still have a lot to learn' Lulu said while pushing her plate to the middle of the table for cleanup. 'but I think she can do it, Rikku is a good student'

'aawww shucks Lulu' Everyone laughed and began to get ready to leave. Tidus and Auron would walk Rikku and Yuna home then head home themselves, and Wakka would walk Lulu home since their huts were a little ways off.

'C'mon Lu' Wakka ushered as they walked off in the different direction of the others.

'Whats going on with them two?' Auron asked feeling out of the loop. Rikku turned to Yuna nd they both giggled.

'Something that should have happened a long time ago' Yuna said. Auron looked confused but he to will soon see what Yuna was talking about, first hand.

Lulu looked behind her shoulder to see Auron leave.

'It's been a while huh Lu' there paced slowed down.

'yes it has' Lulu remembered the past three years, so much has changed.

'I wonder why he left so soon thought Lu' Lulus stomached turned she knew why. Wakka noticed how Lulus body language changed

'I don't know why Wakka but he did leave and now he's back'

'He looks different too' Lulu nodded She did noticed something different about him. Wakka noticed something different about her too; he brushed it away like he did with most problems that required full attention to details. Lulu looked up at Wakka he looked the same the day on the boat she eased his thoughts by slipping her hand in his. She knew that she would have to tell him…something….anything. They made it to Lulus house and Wakka just looked at her.

'Big day tomorrow huh Lu?'

'yes should be exciting'

'Lu are you going to be ok'

'I am' her glance was questioning

'Goodnight then' He kissed her on the cheek and headed towards his hut leaveing Lulu bewildered _how dose he know what im feeling…your slipping Lulu get it together._ She went into her bed and tossed and turned all night.

They all met the next morning at the docks and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. They arrived in Luca a little after noon. They reached a luxurous hotel where the Ball would be held and checked in. They got a suit style with a common living area bathroom and kitchen. There were 4 rooms. One for Yuna and Tidus, one for Rikku , one for Wakka and one for Lulu. Lulu was in her room unpacking when Wakka stood near the door and knocked its frame.

'Hey Lu Auron Tidus Rikku and I are going to look around wanna come?'

'no thank you Wakka' spending time with just Yuna would be good for both of them. She looked up from what she was doing and saw Wakka holding a single flower. A black rose.

'For you' he said simply while handing the flower to Lulu.

'and to what do I owe this' she held up the flower slightly' pleasant surprise. Wakka walked in and took Lulus hand and brought her to sit down with him on the bed. 'Lulu…..i really don't know how to ask this but will you make me the envy of every man by accompanying me to the High Summoner Ball?' Lulu smiled that was defiantly unexpected.

'Yes' Wakka beamed and hugged her. Lulu looked at the black rose as she received the hug. Wakka quickly got up and ran out of the room then shortly returned with a full bouquet of roses.

'These would have been yours even if you said no'

'but I said yes'

'and that's why you get this' Wakka pulled out a small card Lulu flipped it open It was a picture of Lulu and Wakka standing on either side of a sitting Yuna. All three of them were smiling.

'look at the back' On the back were the words _**Our happy family**_ Lulu smiled brightly and looked at Wakka

'I ment to give it to you that day ya but that's when Yuna told us she wanted to become a summoner , I promised I would give it to you when all this was over' Lulu got up and hugged him tight

'Thank you'

'Its ok ya, so are you coming?'

'mmm, no'

'okay then…see you soon' and with that Wakka was out of the door. Moments later Rikku ran in followed by Yuna

'Soooo?' Rikku asked. Lulu laughed

'Yes Rikku he asked me'

'What did you say?'

'She said yes, she loves him remember' Yuna stated looking directly at Lulu.

'Ok ok Out I still have to unpack this stuff 'Lulu smiled as the two ran of giggling and whispering to one another. She looked down at the picture again. Then the roses. She replayed what Yuna said over and over again in her head _She loves him remember_

**AN: sooo what do you think ??????? ok so yea the next chapter is going to be wwaaaaayyyy longer than this I promise.**

**KathleenDee **


	15. Chapter 15

Lulu was left sitting on her bed when she heard everyone leave. She tried to clear her head but for some reason she was dizzy. She walked out into the living area and sat next to Yuna who was idling thought a bridal magazine.

'Lulu how do you know that what your doing is the right thing to do' Lulu smiled

'I would be asking you the same thing. Miss High Summoner, how did you know that you would do that, you know you still never told Wakka and I' Yuna smiled

'I guess I just knew that, I was supposed to do it' Lulu smiled back knowingly.

'But im not so sure Lulu….I'm scared' Lulu moved in closer and Yuna leaned into her. Lulu was like her best friend slash mother. 'I love him'

'and how do you know that?'

'Because I just know….he makes me feel so happy'

'Then you know'

'But im still scared' Her voice small and helpless

'I know, but Yuna remember this the things your most scared of is usually worth while' Yuna smiled , she did remember that. Lulu said that to her when she was first learning how to swim.

'I remember'

'good'

'you remember it to Lulu' Yuna looked up at Lulu ' I know your scared too' Yuna was 100 percent correct Lulu was scared out of her mind about a lot of things. But she didn't let anyone see it.

'I will' The two watched tv together and talked about the wedding. The plans were coming along great accept one major issue Where they were going to have it.

'Yuna you really have to pick a location'

'I know I know, I think im going to have it at the temple of Besaid'

'a temple?'

'I know but it has history…ya' Yuna smiled her Besaid accent slipped from time to time. That made Lulu think of Wakka.

_**Else where **_

Wakka, Tidus, Auron, and Rikku were all sitting at a table at an outside bar lounge. Wakka took a sip of his lemonade it was his third cup and he was about to start drinking. He looked across the table at Auron and Rikku talking in Al Bhed to each other. His head was hurting just trying to pronounce the words in his head. Wakka had no idea why his head was bounding so much. Rikku just ordered some kind of shot for everyone and Wakka was beginning to feel its effects. Tidus went to call the hotel to talk to Yuna about something. Wakka shifted a little when he felt the conversation change to him and Lulu. Auron looked uncomfortable,

'English please' Wakka said. They just smiled and Tidus came back holding a soda

'What I miss'

'A whole lot of Al Bhed' Wakka said. 'hows Yuna?' remembering why he left.

'shes good, Lulu and her are having a good time'. Wakka took a sip another sip of lemonade then decided that he was going to have some fun too.

'C'mon Tidus' Without thinking Tidus jumped up and followed Wakka to a game house. Leaving Rikku Auron. They didn't even notice they were gone until they we ready to leave.

'1, 2, 3 Gooo!!' Tidus shouted as he kicked the door to the hotel open.

'What th-' Lulu was to late she was already drenched by Wakka wielding a water Gun the size of his arm. Tidus moved to Yuna.

'Wakka!!!' Lulu shrieked

'Tidus I swear aaaaahhh, Lulu back up!!' Yuna yelled jumping over a couch to get out of the waters way. Lulu tried to cast a water spell but was cut short by a blast of water by Wakkas water gun.

'Not so fast Lu' Lulu stopped then looked at Wakka and started chasing him to get a hold of the gun. Wakka ran out of the hotel and out on to the street 'Good luck Wakka!!' Tidus yelled. Wakka ran down the street laughing. 'hey Lu your fast ya!!'

'Wakka when I catch up to you im going to,,,'

'do what' he taunted then stopped and turned a corner. Lulu followed. Wakka was now running into a park. Suddenly Wakka tripped and fell on his back. Lulu took this as her chance and got on top of him and snatched away the water gun. Her hair was dripping all over Wakkas face. She threw the gun to the side and pinned Wakkas hands down.

'ooo Lu I didn't know you like to be on top' His face had a goofy smile. Lulu stopped _what the hell_ she un-mounted him.

'Shut up' she sat beside him and every time he tried to get up to sit beside her she would push him back down playfully on his back until he grabbed her and pulled her down with him.

She settled in his arms in the grass, both of them breathing heavy after their marathon run. The air was cool and windy and Lulu shivered because she was fully soaked. Wakka sat up suddenly and got up, He didn't want her to catch a cold because of him. He held his hand out for her to take it and she did, but pulled him back down on top of her. Wakka went straight to work and started kissing her neck Lulu pulled at his shirt and it was soon off then Lulus black shirt when Wakka touched her bare skin Lulu gasped sharply just his touch alone did that to her and he noticed, and smiled. Lulu didn't know what got over herself. Their was something different in her eyes that Wakka couldn't place. Something new.

'Rikkus not here to catch us' he said while nibbling at her ear.

'Good' was all Lulu could mutter She wasn't quiet sure if that was her answer or how she was feeling when Wakka put his arms around her midsection. They made love that night in a secluded area of the Lucan Park, and if you asked either one of them how it was they would say 'absolutely amazing'

_**Back at the hotel **_

'What happened here' Auron questioned as Rikku and he stepped into the living area. It was completely soaked and chairs were knocked over and so was the coffee table.

'Tidus!! Wakka!!' Rikku yelled walking through the hall She peaked into Yuna and Tidus room. They were there fast asleep in each others arms. 'ok now where are those two?' She checked all the other rooms but no signs of Wakka or Lulu were found.

'Well at least their together they prolly went for a walk' Rikku said entering the destroyed living room.

'Then what of this?' Auron asked looking around the room

'I don't know…..maybe they had a fight?'

_**Lucan Park **_

The Sun slowly entered Lulus eyes the next morning. She was under a tree with Wakka awake at her side. She was smiling when she went to sleep and was now smiling when she woke up. Wakka was smiling too. He hadn't noticed her awake and he was playing with and earring that was in Lulus ear the night before. His red hair a silly mess on his head the color looked radiant under the morning sun. Lulu reached out and put her hand through his hair. Wakka turned around and smiled just as bright as the sun. e ooked like he'd been thinking 'I….I love you Lu' Lulu smiled back at him she was subconsciously waiting this moment for a long time.

'I love you, Wakka' Wakka looked dizzy for a second then leaned in to kiss her. He couldn't believe what happened the night before, Wakka was on cloud nine and nothing could bring him down. He moved closer to her under the tree and she leaned on him. Wakka pulled out some grass that was embedded in Lulus hair.

'Their pretty rammed in there Lu' Wakka was pulling out pieces of grass and placing them on the ground.

'I wonder how they got rammed in there Wakka' She said n her usual tone of voice but this time she had a smile on her face. Wakka laughed then blushed heavily. He started to scratch the back of s head nervously and Lulu let out a small laugh. She placed her hand on his chest and then rested her head there. His heart quickened at first but then returned to its normal rhythmic thudding.

They walked through town holding hands and smiling; Wakka smiled like a fool and Lulu smiled like…well Lulu smiling is something in itself so there. When they reached the hotel they both let go of each others hands and tried to look normal but everyone noticed how Lulu glowed. Lulu was in her room getting ready to go out to lunch with Yuna and Rikku then pick up some things and see a man about a wedding cake. Auron came to the door.

'hello Auron'

'Lulu'

'whats going on ?'

'Nothing I just wanted to see how you were doing……what happened yesterday….a fight?'

'oh' Lulu blushed just thinking about how she spent last night made her cheeks warm. Thank goodness Auron didn't see. 'Wakka and Tidus played some silly prank' Auron stood there but that was all the information she was passing along. Then she stopped 'you look different'

'well ageing can do that to you' he smiled Lulu just caught what he said and smiled back at him.

'tell me…..is that why you left?' He nodded and left the room.

_**2 doors down**_

Wakka was sitting on his bed thinking about Lulu when Tidus walked in.

'Sooo?' Tidus asked sitting across from him .'Lulus been smiling all morning are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to hire Rikku to do some investigation?' Wakka laughed

'Nothing happened ya'

'are you sure…..Lulu doesn't just smile for no reason' Wakka slammed himself back on his bed. Tidus raised his eyebrows in shock.

'Wakka did you and Lulu…..' Wakka sat up and thought about it. He could tell Tidus but what if Lu didn't want anyone to know, but then she was sure to tell Yuna who would tell Tidus anyway.

'Yea' Wakka finally said looking around to see if anyone else heard him. Tidus laid back in the small chair. 'I think I love her'

'you think?' Tidus joked studying his friend. He defiantly looked in love. The heavy stubble from not shaving, scruffy hair, hazy eyes, yep Tidus had all these once when he first realized he loved Yuna. Wakka got up and started pacing.

'Don't tell anyone ya…not even Yuna'

'yea sure sooo……how was it?' Wakka stopped.

'I don't kiss and tell ya' Wakka and Tidus laughed. Rikku came to the door when she heard laughing.

'Look who it is…Miss Auron Rikku' Tidus laughed Rikku put her hands on her hips trying to look serious.

'Hey!'

'What' Wakka laughed 'I saw you two'

'Well what about you and Lulu…….yea hmm?' Wakka stopped and smiled at the mention of her name then noticed how Rikku was looking at him.

'Well Rikku did you ask Sir Auron yet?'

'ask him what?' Wakka turned to Tidus and nodded

'What!!?' Rikku whined

'oh nothing' Tidus said as they casually left the room. In the hallway Wakka ran into Lulu; who was coming out of Yunas room. Tidus saw this and ducked into Yunas room. Their eyes met and Wakka gave her a toothy grin that made her blush. Lulu looked down at her feet then up again. She couldn't believe how shy she was acting. Wakka wondered the same thing.

'Lu'

'yes'

'You should stop smiling ya, people are starting to get the wrong idea'

'and what idea is that?' Lulu asked in an amused voice

'oh I don't know, that you might have a thing for me'

'you?'

'yea' Wakka still had the goofy grin on his face.

'me?'

'oh yea' Wakka said. Lulu pushed past him and laughed but when she got to the end of the hall she turned around and gave the air a peck. Wakka pretended to catch it and put it on his heart. Then she disappeared. Wakka walked into the kitchen where Auron witnessed the whole thing. Wakka didn't seem to notice though.

'Hey Sir Auron'

'Hello' Wakka took out a soda and sat across from where Auron was doing a crossword. 'So how are things Wakka?; He said without looking up.

'pretty good ya'

'how is Lulu'

'she is well'

'she said you an Tidus played some sort of prank yesterday?' Wakka turned to look at the living room. The water had dried but you could still see the some wet areas.

'Ya harmless fun eh?'

'Must have been, where were you and Lulu, Rikku and I were worried?' Wakka hesitated

'we decided to get some snow cones' Auron figured out a word that was giving him trouble.

'You guys came in this morning' Wakka felt himself blush but Auron didn't notice. (or did he?) He had to think quick but nothing came to mind then all of a sudden Lulu, Rikku and Yuna walked into the main area Lulus eyes locked over on Wakka for a second then turned away.

'We're going out to lunch' Yuna announced. Tidus came out of the hall and planted a kiss on Yunas lips

'ok have fun' Tidus said. Wakka got up and walked behind them to close the door. Lulu was the last one to walk out the door and Wakka grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss that lasted longer than intended. Lulu happily obliged and sunk into the kiss. She broke away and walked a bit faster to catch up with Yuna and Rikku.

'Bye Lu' Wakka watched her walk away, her hair made that clicking noise that he loved when the beads hit one another, Wakka closed the door and decided to join in on the card game Tidus and Auron had just started.

_**Reggies- a small restaurant in the heart of Luca**_

'I think ill have the salad' Lulu stated. Yuna looked up and down the menu but couldn't find anything she really liked , the salad was her best bet.

'Ill have one too' Yuna said, and Rikku ordered a sandwich.

Rikku was talking about what she and Auron were talking about. When Yuna noticed something different about Lulu appearance.

'Lulu where are you earrings?'

'What?' Lulu reached up and touched her ears, when she noticed they weren't there she remembered the park. She wondered if Wakka had them.

'I think I left them in the grass' Rikku raised her eyebrows and was about to speak when Yuna cut her off.

'What were you doing in the grass?'

'Wakka and I went to the park' By this time everything had came and Lulu was adding Italian dressing to he huge salad bowl.

'Tidus and I were going to try and clean the mess up, but we got tired and went to sleep. Yuna was picking out the cucumbers from the salad. 'So what do we have to do today Lulu?'

'We have to pick up Rikkus dress for tomorrow and look at some cakes' Lulu was thinking of the dress Rikku ordered it looked a tad bit short but she had insisted that it would be perfect for the Ball which was only a day away. Rikku was surprisingly quiet and Lulu took notice even though her min was on a certain red head. Keyah was sitting on Rikkus lap. The conversation went on about the wedding plans. No one bothered to mention how they all spent their nights, not yet at least.

'Lulu can we practice tonight?' Rikku had finished her sandwich with great easy while Lulu and Yuna were still grassing the top of their dishes. Lulu looked surprised

'yes of course, we shall leave around 9 so when we finish everything today make sure to get rest' Rikku nodded and sat back in her chair, the wooden corners pressed against her small back.

'This place is so uncomfortable'

'Im sorry can I do anything to help?' came a gentle male waiter.

Lulu almost chocked on her salad when she looked up to see a rather skinny waiter Wakka would even say 'puny'. But everyone was puny to Wakka. Now that Lulu actually noticed his he was rather built, he just lacked height.

'Leo?' Lulu asked sounding harsher than intended. Yuna looked up to see the same waiter from Kurbys standing in a Reggie's uniform before them. He stood with confidence and his smile was radiant, his hazel green orbs revealed so much that Lulu hadn't noticed before. This was not the same Leo from Besaid. Was it?

'Hello…..im sorry I never did get your name…..oh yes Lulu correct?...and you are High Summoner Yuna, its an honor……and you…..you must be Rikku. He smiled. 'sweet and spicy?' Rikkus faced showed the slightest tint of red.

'Yes I am…I..mean Rikku I am Rikku'

'Leo what are you doing here' Yuna asked the question Lulu was dying to ask.

'Oh my dad owns this restaurant and he said he needed some help catering the High Summoner Ball so I came to help out'.

'but you live in Besaid?' Lulu questioned studying the young man. She couldn't place his face but it was so familiar…to familiar.

'I moved back there when my mom died a couple years back'

'im sorry to here that' Rikku said

' s'okay I didn't really know her…so can I help you with your seat?'

'Thank you' Yuna looked at Rikku who just smiled and shrugged as Leo went to the table beside them to get an empty seat. When they were leaving Leo waved at them from his position behind the host podium.

'Well that was interesting huh' Rikku said as she walked out into the bright sun. The glare was so drastic that she raised her hand to cast a shadow on her face. Lulu and Yuna laughed.

'looks like you got a stawker Rikku' Lulu said teasing her.

'No Lu it looks like you've got one, look' Rikku pointed down the street where they saw Wakka walking next to Tidus and Auron.

'looks like we all do' Yuna said then whistled to Tidus who looked and smiled then whistled back. Wakkas face instantly brightened. He didn't expect to see Lulu on his way to the ring shop. Tidus was crazy about getting the right wedding band, it had to be perfect.

'You know Yuna im starting to think that their following us' Rikku said laughing as the biys got into earshot.

'I think so to, what do you think we should do?'

'mmm I don't know Yuna maybe we can use them as target practice'

'That's not cool Lu' Wakka laughed as they all grouped together in front of a jeweler's store that was across from Reggie's.

'How was lunch?' Auron asked

'it was, interesting' Rikku said

'Interesting?' Tidus looked at Yuna then Lulu.

'mmmhhhmmm very, so where are you guys headed?' Rikku asked.

'We have one more thing to do but Yuna don't we have to go cake testing like….now?' Tidus looked at his waterproof watch it was 2:21 and the appointment was at 2:50.

'That's right! Tidus I forgot, uumm we will go now and Lulu will go with you guys for Rikkus dress' Yuna looked; she hated being late for things. She grabbed Tidus and ran down the street leaving everyone else puzzled. Rikku was begging to pull Auron in the other direction . She had to pick up her dress by a certain time or else they would charge a lot extra. All of a sudden Lulu started feeling sick those cucumbers were defiantly no good.

'Lu…are you okay?' Wakka asked noticing.

'I need to sit'

'ill take you home ya….Lu!!' Lulu fell to the floor, quiet gracefully I might add. When she woke up she was on her bed in the hotel. _What just happened, where am I?_Lulu thought but then she noticed the picture of her, Wakka, and Yuna. _Wait a minute….where is my dress…._ Lulu was clad in her underwear and a fan was blowing directly on her. _Thank goodness for this blanket_. Wakka walked in the door holding a cup of water.

'Lu!! Are you ok ya? You just fell out of nowhere and and I was worried' He took a seat on the chair net to the bed and then reached out to hold her hand. Lulu shivered. From his touch or the frigid air blowing on her, she didn't know.

'Why is it so cold and Wakka… why am I half naked?'

'oh'

'oh?'

'no I mean when I brought you here you were burning up' he reached out and touched her forehead just to make sure her temperature was back to normal.'

'oh….and the naked part?' Wakka began to blush ferociously.

'Yuna told me to ya'

'What!?'

_**FlashBack**_

'_**C'mon pick up pick up' Wakka glanced back at Lulu who was lying on the couch. Wakka was so afriad. Lulus face was a bit red and her eyes were closed.**_

'_**Spade Of Cake Bakery this is Galaxy how can I help you'**_

'_**Yes!'**_

'_**Excuse me sir?' **_

'_**Im looking for High Summoner Yuna she should be there testing cakes right now.' **_

'_**I'm sorry sir we can't give out clientele information like that…..who is this'**_

'_**This is her Guardian Wakka and this is really important ya'**_

'_**Sir im going to ask you not to raise your voice, hold on' **_

_**Wakka was about to lose it with this cake lady he could hear her in the background then sll of a sudden you heard Yunas voice and Tidus then…**_

'_**Hello' It was Yuna**_

'_**Yuna Lulu she just…well collapsed ya and I don't know what to do and her face is all red ya'**_

'_**Wakka calm down what happened to Lulu?'**_

'_**she just collapsed'**_

'_**what does she look like?'**_

'_**ummm' Wakka looked at Lulu closer, even when her life was in danger she looked amazing.'her face is red and her eyes are closed and….'Wakka put his hand on her hand. 'shes all hot'**_

'_**Ok listen closely take her in her room and take that hot dress of hers off and'**_

'_**What?!'…shes going to freak ya'**_

'_**Wakka ill take the blame just do it and put the fan on and get her some water ok'**_

'_**yea'**_

'_**how did you get her there?'**_

'_**I carried her' **_

'_**Wow….ok we will be back as soon as possible, she should be fine it's probably from the heat'**_

'_**ok thank you Yuna'**_

_**EndFlashBack **_

'and that's why I have the water, im'

'you better not say sorry….plus you have already….seen me' Lulu blushed and Wakka smiled back at her.

'yea, so your ok ya?'

'I am now thank you' Lulu leaned over and brushed her lips against his. Which led to him leaning into her then stopping so abruptly that Lulu let the slightest sound escape her mouth _why _

'What's a matter?'

'Lu….what if your….pregnant' Lulus eyes got wide

'Pregnant' she whispered. Wakka slowly nodded.

'our first time……..' Lulu was searching for some kind of back up vocabulary but nothing. Her head moved from side to side as if to say 'no', but she was just searching for some kind of response. _This can't it, could this happen, no these aren't even the symptoms…wait are they? _Wakka was watching her, studying her every movement. He didn't know the exact symptoms of pregnancy but he did know that she could be. He didn't use protection and he was starting to doubt himself. They were frozen in that exact position; Wakka only centimeters away from Lulus face.

'Lu…I'

'Wakka..I….we just need to wait and see…..'

'you think its to early to tell?' his voice surprised Lulu it was of disappointment mixed with fear. 'Maybe I shouldn't have….' He trailed off.

'Enough Wakka, I wanted it, it's not your fault' She looked down at the hotel bed then was lifted by Wakkas touch.

'I wanted it too' He mustered up a smile that set Lulu at ease.

'it is to early to tell but….you think we should still check?' Lulu looked vulnerable. She gazed at him for a response in his face then found one. A smile.

'We can go and check but whatever happens Lu…….I love you and whatever you decide is ok with me ya' Lulu curled up a smile.

'Isn't it always?' Wakka leaned in and kissed her. He was scared but surprisingly happy for some reason he was excited.

'C'mon ill call Yuna and tell her' Wakka was beginning to get up.

'Wakka wait'

'ya?'

'I don't think I want them to know…' Wakka nodded he understood. He watched Lulu drink the water and left with the cup so she could change. Moments later Lulu appeared in a green cotton shirt with the words "Blitz Ball Spira World Cup" in yellow. Wakka had bought it for her when he went to see the championships a year back. She also wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Wakka fumbled with some the keys on his key chain.

'Maybe we are just over reacting, we did eat at Reggie's today' Lulu took a seat on a bar stool across from Wakka who was standing in the hotel mini kitchen. Wakka looked up and said the sweetest thing Lulu ever heard him say.

'We should go just in case ya, I would never forgive myself if something happens to you Lu, or the maybe, potential little Lulu.' He pointed to her stomach and pocketed his keys. Lulu couldn't help but smile, im talking full on with teeth showing and all. _He wants a girl. _Lulu thought They decided not to chance it by walking so they took a town car. On the way Lulu told Wakka about Leo showing up and how he looked way different.

'he just looked small to you because your so big, he's really quiet built'

'am I really getting that tubby?' Wakka questioned laughing.

'Wakka'

'but that is weird ya, him just showing up' Lulu nodded. When the town car pulled up along side the clinic they thanked the driver and went inside. The waiting room was a bit on the small side and smelt like baby wipes. Lulu singed in and went to sit near Wakka who was already playing with a little kid on the floor. Lulu watched him; he really had a way with kids probably because he still acted like one. Shortly after the child was called in Wakka got up and sat next to Lulu. He was quiet, and his face was blank. Lulu soon came to notice he was once again meditating. Lulu soon sunk into her own conscience and thought. Then her name was called. Lulu got up and looked down on Wakka. He reached out and touched her hand.

'I'll be right here'

**AN: see I told you I would make it longer. Please please please let me know what you think, I'm taking a new turn and I want to know how it's progressing. Anyway I put up my Christmas tree today! I love the holidays!**

**KathleenDee**

**P.S To anyone who celebrates it, Happy Hanukkah I know it started a couple days back. **


	16. Chapter 16

Wakka leaned back in his chair as he watched Lulu exit the waiting room; he wondered how he even got in this position. He truly was flustered and the baby screaming across the room didn't help at all. He loved Lulu this was evident. But what happened if she turned up to be pregnant? What could or would he do to make it ok? Wakka shifted in his chair. A man sitting not to far away spoke and Wakka nearly jumped out of his seat.

'First time father eh?' The man leaned towards Wakka. He couldn't be that much older than Wakka, maybe 30 or so.

'I don't know' Wakka said looking down at his sandals. He thought his answer seemed kind of childish, but he didn't know what else to say.

'They say you could tell a lot about a man by what gender he wants his kid to be. What of you?' Wakka thought for a moment. _Why not a boy I could teach him how to play blitzball and everything_ but then he really thought about it.

'A girl ya…..a little Lu' Wakka smiled at the thought. The man smiled back.

'ah you will be a great father, boys are easy but a girl…..that shows a lot.' The man pulled out his wallet to show Wakka a photo of the cutest baby girl Wakka had ever seen. She looked exactly like the man except she had light brown hair instead of the mans dirty blond hair, her light green eyes sparkled in the picture but the man had dark brown ones. 'She's my everything' the man said admiringly.

'she's precious ya' Wakka looked at the picture again then handed it back to the man. Just then a woman walked out of the staff room and approached the man. Her brown hair cascading over a round face and light green eyes. It looked like she had been crying.

'I…they say I have…..' she broke down in tears and the man took her in his arms. He looked somewhat confused.

'its ok , whatever it is we can fix it…..'

'No' her voice was muffled and Wakka could barely hair what she said. Wakka soon got up feeling ashamed at his eves dropping. He walked over to the front desk where a woman was staring at the young couple.

'She has a brain growth that's growing at an extremely fast rate…..its a shame to, she just delivered a baby girl a couple months ago' Wakka was shocked he had just spoken to what one would think was the happiest man alive. Now as he looked on that same mans world was crumbling. It made him think a lot, about Chappu, his parents, friends, but mainly Lulu. Wakka found a seat near the magazines and decided to try and take his mind off of what was going on around him. He couldn't. Wakka remembered what Auron once told him about meditating and how it will free your mind. Wakka was willing to do anything to stop thinking of Lulu and the poor couple who now were leavening to count down the days that their daughter would have both parents alive. Soon Wakka heard the door open. He opened his eyes and saw Lulu and a doctor trailing behind her with a clipboard in hand. Lulus face looked indifferent, passive, emotionless, whatever way you wanted to put it. When she saw Wakka a small smile crossed her face. Wakka stood up, it was time to face the music.

'Lu' he said while touching her arm with his left hand.

The doctor came up to them and smiled.

'False alarm folks, Lulu here is just under a lot of stress and should try and take it easy'

'Thank you sir' Wakka said as the doctor walked off. Wakka surprised Lulu by giving her a vice grip hug. It was so tight that Lulu could hardly breathe. She could tell that he was thinking a lot about fatherhood and life in general. Wakka tended to dwell on things longer than necessary.

'Wakka?' she said questioningly 'wha-'

'I'm just glad your ok Lu' he let go and tried to comfort her by smiling at her. Then he noticed something, different something off.

'oh! Heh heh you kind of umm dropped these' Wakka rummaged through his pocket and found Lulus earrings. Lulu blushed slightly when she saw what he was talking about.

'Thank you' her voice was calm and under control.

'C'mon Lu lets get out of here, everyone's probably looking for us ya'. They walked along the streets in silence. But it wasn't a uncomfortable silence, it was one of understanding. They had known each other for so long that they could anticipate each others words. Lulu finally broke the silence.

'are you ready for tomorrow?' she didn't look at him. Wakka was just excited to start up a conversation.

'Oh yea! Its going to be fun…I never really been to a formal affair like this ya'

'and to think your one of the guests of honor'

'you to Lu, we did good eh?'

'yes, we all did'

'so Lu what's with Sir Auron ya, he's been acting funny'

'how so?'

'well one he was questioning me about you a lot' Lulu raised an eyebrow.

'what did he say to you?' she suddenly got defensive and a little temperamental.

'whoa Lu, nothing that serious ya he was just asking about our whereabouts last night' Wakka playfully nudged Lulu. She seemed to calm down, but Wakka couldn't help but place that same anxiousness to the time she was acting all weird back in Besaid. Wakka tried to figure out what that time had in common with this one……..Auron? By that time, they made it back to the hotel no one was there so Lulu decided to take a shower. Wakka walked into the living area that was now completely dry and watch blitzball. When Lulu came out she sat next to Wakka on the couch and curled up next to him. She did that when ever they watched tv together even way before Chappus death. Her head was leaned on his shoulder and her legs were curled up underneath her. This was the side of Lulu that no one got to see, except Wakka of course. Wakka soon began to commentate the blitz match. Lulu pretended to sound annoyed but she knew deep down that she thought it was cute how he would try and make it so she could understand. Even thought she grew up around the sport and knew it almost as well as he did.

'and that….see that Lu that's what you call a foul, there's no reason for that guy to be there, he deserved to get fouled' Wakka turned and looked at Lulu. 'I got to take you to a Luca game one day ya'He moved his hands across her knees then he turned back to the tv. Lulu smiled to herself then remembered how his strong hands took a hold of her the night before. The feeling got even more intense and she had to act on it. She started by planting small innocent kisses along his jaw line. Wakka let out a small moan then turned toward her, he started to cares her long legs and kiss her neck when the door knob started turning. They quickly resumed there positions on the couch defying all laws of speed and motion; Wakka eyes on the tv and Lulu curled up next to him but this time there was a slight space between them that wasn't there before. The door burst open and they both looked at a very panicked Yuna.

'Wakka where is….' Yuna spotted Lulu sitting on the couch. 'are you alright Lulu?' Lulu smiled

'I am now it was just the heat' she turned and looked at Tidus who was smiling_, did he know something? _She thought. 'hello Tidus.'

'hey Lulu, well I guess its safe to say that everything's just dandy here' He turned to Yuna knowingly.

'yup' Wakka said 'where ok….Yuna you wouldn't have happened to see Rikku would you?'

'oh yes , we passed by the store and saw her dress' she looked at Lulu ' you were right it was a bit short but she fixed that' Just as Yuna said that Rikku jumped into the room with Auron trailing behind holding bags.

'Lulu you were right…..it was a bit short, but Auron seemed to think it looked fine' She jumped in between Lulu and Wakka on the couch. 'so what were you two up to, hhmmm?' She pushed her face in Lulus.

'Lu was sick so ive been helping out ya'

'Lulu you got sick?' she looked the black mage up and down 'you don't look sick now, what got into you or should I say who?'

'Rikku!!. I was sick because of the heat, im fine now thank you, you would do well to rest yourself we leave shortly'

'What happened to nine? Auron and I were going to ask you guys to dinner'

'your just going to have to skip it this time'

'Lulu!' Rikku whined, and then turned to Wakka who merely put his hands up.

'don't look at me ya, Lu's word is law' Tidus sat next to Wakka on the couch to watch the game.

'so I hear' Rikku pouted then stormed off to get a quick nap in before training. Yuna smiled at her cousin and then Lulu.

'you run a tight shift there Lulu' Auron said standing next to the couch.

'Just for now, once she becomes a bit more experienced then maybe'

'The dark arts isn't just something to get better at , you have to know it, you of all should know this'

'I do and I believe if Rikku could stay put for two seconds then she to will master It'

'Like you did?'They talked in a hush manor and even though Wakka was sitting right next to Lulu he could barely hear what she was saying.

'Well………you know……..feelings…' was all Wakka could hear Auron say. Suddenly Lulu moved in closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder again, then looked back Auron who looked a bit hurt. Wakka looked down at Lulu then to Auron then back to Tidus. Lulus face was clear with the slightest hint of pity. For whom Wakka had no clue. It hurt him to even dabble into his thoughts about the situation. He just sat there trying to avoid the obvious. Then moments later Lulu squeezed his arm.

'I'm going to rest' Wakka nodded then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek but Lulu moved away. He watched her leave then took a big deep breath. Auron soon left the room. Leaving Wakka and Tidus there to contemplate what had just happened. Wakka slapped his head into his hands.

'What was that ya?' his head was still in his hands. His voice a bit shaky. Tidus touched his shoulder. 'I don't want to know, but I have to know……you don't think Lu….and sir Auron?'

'no, but you should still talk to her, she looked hurt'

'yea, but what if she wants him instead of me?'

'Wakka you're over reacting'

'am I ?' he lifted his head

'yes, now go and see how she's doing' Tidus gently pushed Wakka and Wakka began to leave. He turned around.

'thanks ya'

'go' Tidus motioned

Wakka stepped into the hall and immediately heard voices, hushed voices. He walked closer to Lulus door and realized it was her…..and Sir Auron.

'You can't be serious Lulu, have you no pride at all'

'Don't judge me Auron, you aren't as "clean" as you make yourself seem'

'You were going to marry his brother, what are you doing?'

'my past and present love life is none of your concern Auron can you please leave now'

'tell me one thing'

'What?'

'do you love him, more than you loved Chappu?' Wakka felt his gut sink. He didn't want to know. He slowly crept back into the living area.

'how is she?' Tidus asked amazed at how fast Wakka talked to Lulu.

'I didn't get a chance to talk to her ya, Sir Auron was in there'

'What?'

'yea but I did here some things that just don't make sense' Wakka filled Tidus in on what he heard.

'Why is he so interested in her love life?' Tidus asked flipping the channels; the game was over a while ago and there seemed to be nothing on.

'She once mentioned that they were friends at one point'

'but still'

'ya I know, it doesn't matter anyway' Wakka wanted to change the subject badly, he looked around for something to occupy his mind, nothing.

'Where did Yuna go?' Tidus asked

'I think she and Rikku went to sleep for a little while'

'good' Tidus got up and started heading towards the door.

'where are you going ya?'

'I forgot to get the wedding bands! I hope its not to late'

'Ill come with you' Wakka got up but was stopped by Tidus

'you have to stay here and wait till Lulu comes around' Wakkas face dropped, he wanted an easy way out but that was not going to happen. He knew Tidus was right, he had to be there for her considering what happened today. He nodded his head.

'right' and with that Tidus left only to return moments later

'oh yea and If she wakes up tell her I a….went to look at blitzball stuff'

'Yunas no fool, she'll ask why I didn't go with you' Wakka said from his position on the coach.

'oh….tell her you were with Lulu' Tidus grinned ' she'll completely understand' before Wakka could say anything Tidus was gone. He just sat there for a while. _What am I supposed to do now eh? Damn Tidus, I should have went with him….but he was right._ Wakka got up and walked wearily down the hall to Lulus room. There was no sound coming from inside and it was dark which really did help Wakka. Lulu was generally quiet and she really didn't use her light that much either. Wakka paced in front of her door for a minute then knocked gently. No answer. Which really didn't help either, Lulu wasn't really vocal. Wakka smiled, not all of the time at least. He knocked on more time. Then decided to enter. He pushed the door open ever so slightly, when the gap was big enough he walked in and closed the door behind him. The room was pitch dark. The little beads of light coming from the closed shades was just enough to see Lulu curled up on the bed. He knew she wasn't sleeping, Lulu said before that it took her awhile to fall asleep at night. Wakka also remembered the night at the hotel where she woke up after a night terror. A small breeze hit Wakka. _The window must be open._ He thought. Then Lulus voice caught his attention.

'I..I….need you' Her voice wasn't bossy or loud or even cold. It was of a childs, soft and sad but the one thing that surprised Wakka was that her voice was scared. At that moment Wakka realized what he needed to do. He turned and locked the door behind him and climbed into bed with Lulu. He snaked his arms around her and kissed her neck softly

'Im here Lu…I always will be'

Lulu didn't move for a while but this didn't surprise him. They laid there in silence.Wakka didn't know what to say, or even if he should say anything at all. Lulu was in a very vulnerable state and Wakka didn't anyone to burst in and make a big deal out of it. That's why he locked the door. Then all of a sudden she turned around and looked at him, she draped her right hand over his head and touched the very tip of his hair then she sighted.

'Wakka…..I know you were by the door when….when Auron asked me that question' Wakka was shocked though his face didn't show it, he tried so hard to be quiet when leaving.

'How did you know?'

'Wakka I heard you trip, your not as graceful as you would like to believe' she smiled 'but I think you deserve to know my answer' Wakka shook his head

'No Lu, I don't'

'But I must tell you…..i must'

'Lu'

'Wakka , I loved your brother very much , but he wasn't my first love' She stopped playing with his hair, and placed her palm down between them on the bed. 'Wakka I loved you far before I knew what love could be.' Wakka took her hand in his. ' I loved you from the beginning, and even though Chappu was…he' Wakka could tell she had a hard time saying his name and looking at him. 'Even though I love him, I have loved you longer and what we have it, it has been there all along, and its not going anywhere' Wakka beamed, he picked up his hand with Lulus in it and kissed her hand. Lulu looked relived. 'I love you Wakka'

'I love you to Lu, and today at the clinic I realized how much I loved you…..more than life itself.' Lulu snuggled into him, not once taking her eyes off his. Her stare was so intense that Wakka didn't dare look away, not even for a split second. They stayed that way for a little while. Wakka began to move around a little.

'No Wakka, nothing ever happened between Auron and I'

'heh yea that's good to know ya' They soon became talkative.

'How did it you know it was me coming in?' Wakka asked while making circles with his fingers in the velvet sheets.

'Like I said, you're not as graceful as you might think…..but all those muscles did come into good use for something.' Wakka laughed and kissed Lulus nose gingerly. Then he leaned in and there lips met, then came apart once again.

'Lu?'

'Hmm?'

'What would happen if. you know if we, you, we, I mean you turned out to be…..'

'Pregnant?'

'Yea that, I mean what do you think about that?' Wakka tried to sound as casual as possible. He cocked his head up just a bit. Lulu fell silent. Truth is, she really didn't know.

'I think im not for a reason, but Wakka I really don't know how I feel about it'

'oh' Lulu saw this as her opportunity.

'how would you feel if I was?' Wakka looked down at the bread spread.

'I was thinking about it, when you were in there ya, and I decided that it wouldn't be all bad……you know like it would be kind of cool…not cool but….it would be ok' He looked up. Lulu didn't say anything. 'I always thought you would make a great mother Lu, you know how Yuna and Rikku look up to you, I think its sweet'

'I wouldn't know what to do, how to act, I barely remember my own mother' the smallest hint of frustration grazed her face. Such an outburst would never happen in public.

'You would be a natural ya, if I could pick anyone to be the mother of my kids it would be you' Wakkas face turned a bright red when he realized what he just said. He was just trying to cheer her up but he obviously was making himself clush with every word he said. Wakka decided to stay quiet. Lulu just leaned her head forward and rested it gently on his chest. One, she was extremely tired and two, she was blushing an even deeper red. Soon she closed her eyes, but did not get sleep. She hated this , wanting so badly to sleep but just not begin able to. She let out a sigh of frustration. Wakka was stroking her hair.

'Lu you need to relax, there's nothing to worry about, sin is gone ya you should be calm, just like Spira' He was right, the main threat was gone. But why is it that she felt even more restless.

'maybe you need something to do' Wakka finally said.

'what do you mean?'

'well on the pilgrimage you focused on Sin and protecting Yuna, now that Sin is gone and Yuna doesn't need protecting as much, you don't have much to do' Lulu tried to lift her head up quickly but she collided with Wakkas chin.

'Wakka, are you ok….Wakka?'

Wakka was holding his chin with his left hand and holding Lulu in the next. 'You know Lu, I'm starting to think your no good for my health, for some reason I'm always getting hurt when I think of you'

'I'm sorry' he leaned toward him and kissed his chin. Then lingered at his lips.

Outside

Rikku stirred uncomfortably,

_Draca patc yna cu ihlusvundypma...E fuhtan fryd fyc ib fedr Mimi, famm yd maycd e kad bnyldela dutyo, e lyh vaam soamv kaddehk suna bufanvim fedr oui po so ceta [These beds are so uncomfortable...I wonder what was up with Lulu, well at least i get practice today, i can feel myelf getting more powerful with you by my side_ Rikku looked at the moogle that laid beside her. She let a sight as her thoughts drifted to more personal matters.

_E tuhd ihtancdyht drc fruma Yinuh drehk...e sayh ra crufc cusa ehdanacd pid...yht drah Mau ra caasc hela, Mimi caasc du mega res...e drehg. pid dryd tuchd ajah syddan...rac gehty lnaabo eh y es dra banvald kio geht uv fyo, hud Yinuh ra cdnykrd uid, cdnuhk, yht ccuu lida! E fecr ra fana rana [I dont understand ths whole Auron thing...i mean he shows some interest but...and then Leo he seems nice, Lulu seems to like him...i think. but that dosnt even matter...hes kinda creepy in a im the perfect guy kind of way, not Auron he straight out, strong, and ssoo cute! I wish he were here_ Just then the door knocked.

'Rikku you up?' It was Yuna. She pocked her head in the door and looked around the dim room.

'Yunie!' Rikku whispered 'come in quick Lulu said im supposed to get a lot of rest, I have a feeling that im going to get it today' Yuna quickly entered the room and closed the door behind her she turned the lights on dim and jumped onto the bed with Rikku. Rikku was in some little kid pajamas with little blitzballs on them, her golden hair cascaded down. Yuna had to check and make sure this was really Rikku she looked more grown with her hair down. Minus the kiddy pajamas of course.

'No need to worry about Lulu catching you, she's in here room talking with Wakka' Rikku soon forgot about her personal life and started smiling.

'Lets go see what their talking about' Rikku jumped out of the bed before Yuna could even convince her that it was a bad idea. Rikku ran into the hall but ran right into a muscular body. She looked up to see Aurons face. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his bear chest was still a bit damp from his shower.

'hey' she said in a low seductive voice that just came out of no where. Auron was in shock as well, he had never seen Rikku with her hair down. She looked amazing he even loved the pajamas she was wearing.

'hey' he managed back. Yuna was now in the hall.

'Rikku!' she half whispered and half ordered. Rikkus hands were glued to Aurons midsection, where she previously bumped into.

'huh?' she was practically drooling over his body 'oh, oh umm yea..yes sorry about that….Auron heh' she removed her hands her face was getting redder by the seccond. She noticed Aurons expression relax, but he still looked uncomfortable.

'no problem' Auron hardly whispered as he abruptly walked on to his room. Rikku just stood there. Yuna watched her for a second and laughed to herself.

'L'suh mujan kenm' [C'mon lover girl Rikku was brought back into reality.

'Yuna………I think im in love' Yuna began to laugh. Rikku quickly cupped a hand over Yunas mouth. She remembered why they came out there in the first place. Operation Lukka!

**AN: It's been a while since I posted a new chapter and for that I apologies, I've actually been working on this one for awhile, so tell me what you think.**

**KathleenDee **


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17.

'Lu, im sorry but I don't…. love you' Lulu looked up at him in amazement

'what?!'

'I cant be with someone who is so inconsiderate, Auron was right' Wakka rolled out of bed and started for the door.

'Wakka!' her voice sounded desperate 'Wakka wait' She got up after him. But when she got closer he pushed her away.

'Lu stop , your only making this harder, im sorry but you were Chappus'

'So what now im somebody's property'

'No I didn't mean it like that…..Lu don't come near me!' He pushed her away again. Lulu felt her whole life disappear when Wakka left. She stayed on the floor crying into the velvet bed spread. That they had only minutes ago shared their love for each other. Helpless once again.

------------

'Lu, Lu what's wrong wh- what happened' Wakka leaned over when he felt something wet on his chest soaking his t-shirt. Lulu was crying. Her face mashed into his chest and her bang a mess, Wakka leaned closer but nothing happened, she was sleeping. The sound of her tears made Wakka angry, he hated what ever was causing her so much pain. Wakka became panicked. He shook her lightly.

'Don't push me Wakka' she nearly yelled yet she was still asleep. 'Dont push me away' Wakka was now confused. He didn't mean to push her or hurt her. He cradled her in his arms. 'Lu talk to me Lu wake up what's wrong ya' She fell silent. Her eyes fluttered open. They looked scared, sad, the moisture on her face made them look even helpless. Tis was all to much for Wakka just 7 minutes ago she said she loved him. Why was she crying? The only oher thing they did was talk until Lulu fell asleep. What did he do wrong?

'Wakka I' Se lowered her head. Silently cursing herself for being so…so… well she didn't know what was wrong with her. _How come I didn't stand up for us? Why didn't I stop him?_ She asked herself.

'Lu did you have a nightmare?' Wakka asked his voice assuring and warm.

'i…yes'

'What was it about ya? You were crying' Lulu looked at the wet spot on his shirt. Then she looked down again ashamed.

'What was it about Lu?' Wakka asked again 'Tell me whats wrong' she could tell he was concerned and scared. He never probed Lulu before. If she didn't want to talk about it he left it alone, but now..' She looked up.

'You' Wakkas eyes went wide.

'me?'

Lulu nodded then tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. _He's not supposed to see me like this._Wakka was stunned, he was the one to cause her so much pain. He could see it in her face she was hurt, and it was something he did, even if it was dream him. Wakka opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He had forgotten human language all together. All he could do was move away from Lulu.

'Wakka…' her voice was sharp; she knew what he was thinking.

'What did I do Lu?'

'It doesn't matter im fine now' Wakka didn't buy it, she want fine, whatever he had done had shaken her badly.

'no….no your not Lu'

'Wakka I am fine, its over now'

'did I do something that bad that you would want it to be over ya…..Lu I love you I would nev-'

'Wakka!, I am fine…ok' she snapped at him, and she could tell by the look on his face that he didn't expect it. 'im sorry' she said a bit softer 'im sorry' she put her head in the pillow. Then felt something caressing her back. Wakka was now on top of giving her a back massage.

'relax Lu, it was just a dream…im sorry I probed, its ok now' Lulu turned her head and rested it on the pillow while Wakka worked her back. She exhaled.

'What did I do to deserve you' she whispered. The whole day she had been stressing about anything and everything. That stress was now dissolving under Wakka strong hands. Wakka just smiled.

'You know Lu this would work so much better if this fabric wasn't in the way' Lulu grinned.

Auron was pacing back and forth in his room. He was still clad in just a towel. _What just happened , what just happened, was I.. Auron paralyzed by her touch. Why am I saying it like its impossible? She's gorgeous. Her hair looked so soft. Auron would you snap out of it. _He turned to a suitcase that was open on his bed. Little vials of purple liquid were arranged in two rows of 10. Auron picked one up and shot the contents in his mouth. _All this to grow old…some people would kill to be like me….well they just don't know_. He stopped when he heard the door knock ever so lightly. He quickly closed the suitcase.

'Who is it?" He asked, trying to sound normal. The door slowly opened to reveal Rikkus curious face. Without a word she came in and closed the door behind her. Yuna had went back to sleep and Wakka and Lulu weren't saying much of anything and who knew where Tidus was, so naturally she got bored. Auron didn't say anything when she approached him. She placed her hands where they previously were; on his chest. Then trailed them up to his face where she tippy-toed to reach his lips. She kissed him hard and whimpered when there was no response from Auron. He was just to shocked to move. She stopped and then walked away just as quietly as she came. Auron stood in the same spot trying to digest what had just happened. He then realized that his towel was starting to get just a tad bit uncomfortable so he decided to get back in the shower. When he was there he immediately turned the 'cold' knob all the way to the right.

------

Tidus walked into the quiet hotel a little scared. It was way to quiet for 5 people to be in there. He placed the ring box he had into his pocket then noticed movement down the hall. _Rikku coming out of Aurons room?...Now where's Auron going? _He walked slowly down the hall. He was about to walk into Yuna and his room when her heard 'noises' coming from behind it. He turned around and remembered that was Lulus room. He laughed to himself. _Guess they patched things up nicely_. He slowly opened the door to his room to find Yuna fast asleep on the bed. He changed then curled up next to her. Placing the ring box right in front of her on the nightstand. Hopefully she would notice it the morning.

kiacc dranac hu bnyldela duhekrd [guess there's no practice tonight Rikku thought as she tip toed past Lulus room to get a glass of water.

**AN: hehe so its not exactly as long as the others but hey, I felt the need to fluff it up a bit. Give you guys something to look for in the next chapter. **

**KathleenDee **


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

The next morning was strangely pleasant. Yuna and Rikku attempted to make breakfast while Lulu supervised. Auron was reading the newspaper. Tidus was out getting his suit pressed for the High Summoner Ball later that day, and Wakka was running around having acute heart attacks. Yuna thought it was a good idea to put him in charge of the day's itinerary. No one knew why but she did. Wakka was walking around with a flip notepad and he reading glasses. (Which by the way, Lulu thought looked adorably cute on him). Her, Rikku and Yuna enjoyed watching him rush around the kitchen making check lists, then throw them away, then make them over again. He was sitting at the small table near the kitchen when all of a sudden his pencil broke. Wakka became frustrated and was about to throw the darn pencil across the room, until her felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. Lulu had a brand new pencil in one hand and the other rested on his left shoulder. Wakka smiled up at her then took the pencil. Lulus free hand moved on his right shoulder for a mini massage then and just like that she was gone back into the kitchen. Wakka only smiled to himself then went back to checking his checklist. When Lulu walked back into the kitchen the two younger girls smiled at her.

'aaawww Lulu that was so cute' Rikku gushed.

'What was?' Lulu asked while going back to making the eggs.

'How you gave him the pencil, Lulu that was thoughtful I think he was going to explode' Yuna said smiling. Lulu looked at her.

'It really wasn't anything it was just a pencil'

'Well it was, look at his face' Rikku pointed from inside the small kitchen. Plastered onto Wakkas face was the cutest little smile. 'Either that's from getting a pencil or from last night' Rikku teased. Lulu looked at her questioningly, a hint of blush appearing .

'What happened last night?'

'Jeez Lulu you were pretty loud, don't tell me you guys were just talking' Rikku said while cutting an orange, barely missing her figures in the process. Lulu gave a slight smirk.

'He gives good massages' She turned back to the eggs and smiled to herself. _Guess I was a bit loud…..but man dose Wakka know what he's doing with those hands. _Rikku stared at Lulu bright eyed then looked at Yuna who only gave a knowing glance then a small chuckle. They all ate a huge breakfast at the small table. It took some pursading on Lulus behave to get Wakka to leave the notepad in his room.

'**Time for breakfast Wakka' Lulu said as she stood by his bedroom door. Wakka was sitting at a little desk scribbling away. He didn't even look at her.**

'**Hey Lu you think Yuna wants to make an entrance at the Ball or just you know, walk in because if she wants to we could do that ya, kinda like a Cinderella thing ya' He started writing something.**

'**I;m sure Yuna dosnt want to make a big deal about it, she already didn't want to go' she walked into the room slightly.**

'**yea….thats a good idea Yuna dosnt like flashy like Rikku dose ….ok ok so how about we just come really early so we don't have to make an entrance ya, when everyone comes then we'll already be there' **

'**You'll have to talk to Yuna im really not sure what she thinks of the matter'**

'**mmm' Wakka wrote something else. **

'**Wakka breakfast' **

'**oh yea sorry Lu' he got up not once taking his eyes of his note until he was stopped by Lulu voice.**

'**I know your not taking that to the table' He turned around and met her glare.**

'**aaa but Lu, I really don't have time to stop planning we stil-'**

'**Wakka'**

'**yes ma'am' He rested the notepad on his bed, he knew better than to question Lulu further, **

Now everyone was sitting at the table. Tidus had even came back just in time.

'jeez you wouldn't believe the line just to get your suit dry cleaned, its like a mad house…I wonder what for?'

'That's cause Yunas in town Tidus…' Rikku said looking at him playfully yet still annoyed. Auron only chuckled and Wakka laughed.

'yea Tidus you forget already man?' Wakka teased as he cut his pancakes in half He absently spilled syrup on his pants. Yuna and Lulu chuckled then Lulu leaned close to Wakka.

'Wakka?'

'yea Lu whats up?'

You spilt a little something there' Wakka looked in his lap and sighted. He tried to dab it with a napkin but that only made it worse.

'get up ' Lulu commanded with a sigh of her own. She brought Wakka into the kitchen and washed a rag off in the sink.

'Thanks Lu' he said while watching Lulu dap at the syrup stain. Lulu rubbed the spot trying to get the syrup off not even noticing Wakkas face change from normal to a bit hot and bothered.

'ah…Lu?'

'yes?'

'I uh' he let out a small groan which surprised Lulu 'I uh I think its gone ya' He tried to give a small smile. Lulu looked at him.

'Wakka what's wrong……..oh' Lulu began to blush 'I ah…wow im sorry' She fixed her eyes on his face afraid that they might wonder. Wakka scratched the back of his head.

'heh…it's ok ummm' He suddenly lost what he was going to say. Lulu stood there a little lost. Even thought they had gone all the way they still felt awkward or nervous. They both decided that they would take it slow from now on. Lulu simply smiled at Wakka then planted a small buturfly kiss on his lips. Wakka melte into the smallest bit of physical youch from her. Lulu laughed her little 'im Lulu and I don't really laugh' laugh.

'get a hold of yourself before you go back out there.' Ten she was gone. He hesitated then tried to walk past the table where everyone as quickly yet casually as he could.

'Wakka dude, what's wrong with you?' Tidus asked eyeing Wakka as he tried to make his escape.

'uh stains not…..im….change…uh pants' Lulu only laughed to herself. Yuna chuckled softly. Rikku was far to busy looking at Sir Auron to even notice, because if she did she would have pointed out the obvious. When Wakka no one really noticed hid embarrassed except Lulu who gave him a shy smile. Wakka responded by squeezing her knee under the table. Causing Lulu to suddenly jump and blush. Rikku eyed her with a sly smile and Wakka chuckled to himself. Breakfast went smoothly and soon Wakka was back running around. Auron retreated to his newspaper occasionally looking over it to watch Rikku. She turned around to see him watching her and smiled. Auron didn't even here Lulu walk behind him. (Who dose?)

'Rikku has been….. a little more anxious then usual' Auron wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement.

'yes it seems so'

'Would you happen to know why?' Auron hesitated. Lulu probably knew more than him on the matter.

'I might have a clue' Auron finally said.

'mmm' and with that Lulu was gone. Just then Tidus walked into the room yelling Lulus name.

'Lulu!,,,,,can you please control Wakka please!' Rikku burst into laughter. Lulu looked at him questioningly.

'What is it?'

'he's driving me crazy with all his notes, there everywhere'

'aw Tidus is just cranky because he hasn't played blitzball yet' Rikku teased. It was a well known fact that Tidus couldn't stand it in doors for a long time. Yuna chuckled and grabed his arm.

'Is that true Tidus , are you cranky?' Tidus made some childish noises then said. 'I am not cranky….Wakka is just crazy!'

'c'mon Tidus I feel like a walk would do you some good' Everyone in the room laughed. When Tidus and Yuna left Lulu decided to see what Tidus was talking about. She smiled when she saw him throwing away all his notes. He looked up and smiled at her then walked towards her and put his arms around her waist.

'done?' she asked. Wakka responded by leaning in and kissing her passionately.

'yup'

'good, I was getting worried' she leaned up and kissed Wakkas neck. Wakka smiled and lowered his hands just a little. Wakka practically slammed Lulu to the wall and kissed her ferociously. Small sounds came from Lulu that made him proceed. Then out of no where he stopped and looked at Lulu. For a second she looked a little mad that he stopped then a wave of understanding washed over her face. Wakka leaned in and hugged her tight. Wakka picked her up bridal style and looked into her crimson eyes.

'I love you Lu'

She smiles and leans her forehead to his. Wakka was the first to remember their discussion on the matter. Lulu was a bit ashamed at herself for letting temptations take a hold of her, but she loved him all the more for remembering. Wakka gave her a shy kiss and put her down to sit on the bed..

'I love you too' Wakka took a deep breathe and walked over to his little desk and sat in the chair.

'what are the plans for today then?' Lulu asked looking around the room. Surprisingly there was hardly any indication that Wakka even stayed there. Usually Wakka was a bit on the forgetful side, which meant that he was a little on the messy side. Not as much as Tidus or Rikku but still messy. Wakka slipped on his glasses and wriggled his eyebrows at Lulu. This caused her to laugh.

'Lets see here….'Wakka flipped through pages of schedules and notes. 'says here were free until lunch'

'Lunch?'

'oh yes we were invited to a lunch with the mayor and some other people from the Ball committee…very formal brunch kinda thing ya' Lulu nodded.

'then what'

'uummm then we head back here and start getting ready for the Ball'

'Wakka the Ball isn't until 7…that's like 6 hours to get ready' Wakka looked a little confused.

'Well I thought since gir-' he looked at Lulu fully then smiled. 'Women need a long time to get ready why not give guys all the time in the world' Lulu didn't know wether to say that was sweet or a little stupid.

'Wakka that's sweet but six hours……3 or 2 but not 6'

She reached over and took the notepad away from him. It looked like some kind of complex math 'Wakka what is this….'

'Its our itinerary' Wakka deafened it helplessly, he knew it was a lost cause. Once Lulu sets her mind to something she gets it done, even if it takes her a couple of tries. (Like defeating Sin) Lulu put out her palm face up. Wakka gave her the pencil. Lulu began making a new schedule. She would stop and show Wakka what she was doing and why.

'Lu you would make an excellent teacher ya' Lulu stopped and pondered on it.

'You think?'

'ya'

'well you're a good student' She thought of Rikku and how she would question everything she said. Wakka was different he sat there and listened. He was an observer just like her (not really) He only asked questions when allowed and seemed into what she was teaching.

'I'd be the kind that's has the hots for his black magic teacher' Wakka smiled devilishly.

'oh?' she smiled confidently back at him.

'sure but the teacher never really noticed me before' Wakka meant for it to be a joke but it hit home just a little for her.

'Wakka'

'Im glad you did though' He rocked forward in the chair with the intension to kiss her. Gut of course Wakka is too clumsy for his own good and falls over onto the floor. Lulu immediately checks to see if he was ok.

'Im ok Lu really'

'are you sure? It was a pretty far fall'

'Lu really im-……you just made a joke' He started to smile . Lulu smiled at him. Wakka broke ot into a small laugh. Then Lulu did something he didn't expect she smiled. Not her 'oh im Lulu and I don't smile but KathleenDee says I do all the time' but it was a real smile that took Wakkas breathe away.

'What?' She asked when Wakka stopped laughing and started staring.

'Lu, you are truly gorgeous when you smile, I can't even explain how I was just feeling when you did that…' Lulu turned the slightest pink. She cleared her throat and picked up the notepad. They finished the schedule and went over it.

'Now we got plenty of time on our last day in Luca. What do you think we should do Lu?' Wakka was packing some clothes in his suitcase.

'we should take a vote, Sir Auron should have a say,

he's going back right after the Ball' Wakka nodded and was going through the pockets of his bag when he notice something in the side pockets. The little Cyrie look-a-like in a Luca Goers uniform holding a box blitzball. (isn't that an oxymoron box-ball?). Wakka panicked a little did she see? He turned to Lulu who was playing with her long braids. Wakka never saw her do that, ever. He pushed the little toy in his bag and zipped it up. Suddenly he heard the door open then close. Tidus and Yuna were back from Tidues 'walk'. He had totally forgotten about how he left poor Auron in a room with Rikku.

'you think he's still alive?' Wakka joked motioning towards the open door.

'I would think so' Lulu said with a little smirk.

**AN: Ok for some odd reason I felt like making Lulu and Wakka a bit mature and try to stay away from letting them jump each others bones:P I think it makes the story less interesting when there doing it all the time so yea there kinda trying to see how the relationship would work….maybe it will maybe it wont. Sepends how im feeling when I write it. Umm yea so how is everyone ? lol random yes but im really tired. Night!**

**KathleenDee **


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

'Im done you guys' Wakka said as he walked into the living room behind Lulu. Tidus only laughed then sat down beside Rikku who was laughing at something Auron said in Al Bhed.

'well lets hear it then' Yuna said as she sat in the chair across from Auron.

'well Lulu helped a little-'

'a little?' Lulu asked

'ok ok Lu, helped a lot' He read the schedule out loud.

'sounds like we have about two hours before we start getting ready for lunch' Tidus said.

'yup so what are we gong to do' Wakka took a seat next to Yuna. Rikku shirked.

'Lets go swimming!!'

_**Hotel poool**_

The hotel pool was huge. The light from the morning sun glistened and that water looked inviting. Wakka and Lulu were the first ones out there. Wakka waited for her on a lounge chair. He was clad in yellow swimming trunks with outlines of blue, orange and pink flowers on it. He smiled brightly when he felt someone standing over him, but he didn't open his eyes.

'your blocking my sun Lu'

'I could have been anyone'

'but your not just anyone' he opened his eyes 'your my Lu' Lulu was wearing a black and purple bikini and was holding a towel. Wakka reached out and grabbed her then pulled her down to sit next to him.

_**In the elevator **_

Rikku stood on one side of the elevator practically naked (what else is new) in a red and white bikini. Auron stood on the other side in a white tank top and blue swimming trunks. He had no idea how he got himself in this situation. Rikku was trying not to stare at him but she really couldn't help it. Suddenly the elevator stopped and the little red emergency light flashed.

_**Suite 237**_

'Yuna….Yuna…' Tidus walked into Yunas room where she sat on the bed in a beautiful floral one piece.

'ready to go…..yuna whats wrong?' Tidus walked in and sat next to her.

'im scared Tidus'

'of swimming?'

'no….of us'

'what? Why?'

'I don't know, Lulu said its because im not used to having a serious relationship….not this serious at least' she held up her left hand where her engagement ring glittered from the reflection off Tidus's chain. Tidus took her hand.

'you're a little scared huh, well guess what me too'

'yea?'

'mmhhhmm' he looked into her multi colored eyes. 'there is no doubt in my mind that I love you more than anything but right about now im scared for the future , I don't want to mess up'

'you wont'

_**Hotel pool **_

'are you kidding me' Lulu started laughing. They were sitting next to each other on the chair talking about when they were smaller.

'true story Lu, I was so scared'

'what made you go out and try it?' Lulu asked referring to the first time Wakka got into a sphere. Wakka smiled then looked into Lulus eyes.

'well one, I couldn't let my baby brother chump me out in my favorite sport and two, I wanted to show off'

'Show off, to whom?' Though she knew the answer. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

'why you of course' Wakkas hand moved to the small of her back. Sending shivers up her spine. 'lets go in the water Lu'

_**Elevator**_

'thank you for your patience, a maintenance staff member is on the way, estimated time 30 minutes.'

_**Suite 237**_

'Then I finally said "im done being nervous" then that when I asked you' Yuna smiled into his neck.

'but when did you know' Yuna asked

'mmm probably when we were in guadosalam, Lulu-'

'Lulu?'

'yea I was talking to her about you getting married, and she said she wanted you to marry for love, but not the one you loved'

'Lulu said that?'

'yea I think she meant she didn't want you to marry me, because for some reason she knew I wouldn't be there ong and she didn't want you to get her.' he pulled her in closer 'she was your guardian she-'

'is'

'she is your guardian, she's just protecting you'

'and that's when you knew…..that's when you knew you loved me'

'Lulu did play a huge roll in helping me realize'

'she dose that all the time, makes you think when she talks even if she doesn't know what she's saying.' Yuna chuckled to herself. She squeezed his hand.

'I love you Tidus'

'I love you Yuna'

_**Hotel Pool**_

Wakka stepped into the water first then out stretched his hand for Lulu to take, and she did. The water was surprisingly warm and Lulu was soon engulfed in the warm liquid up to her midsection. Wakka playfully pulled her closer.

'come here Lu' She placed her hands on his shoulders and he slipped his hands underwater to rap around her waist. She moved away a little but was pulled back in by Wakkas grip.

'oh, persistent are we' she tilted her head questioningly at Wakka. He didn't say anything just smiled. Lulus hands were on Wakkas shoulder curling his hair in the back with her fingers. She looked at him and sighted, she was truly happy at that moment than she ever was in her life. Her braids slid across the surface of the water like snakes. Wakks let one hand pull itself away from her hip and land on her cheek.. She leaned into his touch and gently kissed the side of his hand.

_**Elevator **_

Rikku was now sitting on the elevator floor, she looked at Auron

'oy pek sayhea, cyo cusadrehk' she said aloud under her breath. She was surprised when he moved over to her and placed his hand on her small shoulder.

'Rikku I'

_**Suite 237**_

Yuna pulled away form Tidus they needed air.

'Lets go,' Tidus smiled and held out his hand.

'wait' Yuna said while laughing. She reached out and tried to fix Tidus's ruffled blond hair. He moved away laughing. 'hey come back here'

_**Hotel Pool**_

Wakka lightly placed kisses up Lulus neck then moved up to her chin, cheeks, nose, then he lingered by her lips teasing her.

'Wakka'

'Yes?'

'just kiss me already'

'mm I don't know Lu'

'I thought my word was-' before she could finish Wakkas lips met hers in a hungry passionate kiss. Lulus hands traveled up into his now wet red hair. Wakka moved his hands up Lulus back and pulled her in closer. He let out a quiet moan in her mouth. Lulu began to smile into the kiss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuna and Tidus were walking hand in hand out of their auite,

'I cant wait to marry you Yuna' she squeezed his hand as they made their way to the elevator. When there elevator came to there floor they coudnt belive what they saw. Rikku was enveloped in a mass of muscle aka Auron. She was sleeping and rested her head on his chest. Auron looked up at them and sighed loud enough to wake up the sleeping Al Bhed. Rikku opened her eyes slowly.

'ec ed fungehk huf? Yinuh' [is it working now? Auron

'get up Rikku' his voice was the same as always. Yuna and Tidus walked in. Tidus had to be the first one to "clear the air" or in lamented terms say something stupid.

'So did the elevator get stuck or did you two' Rikku was to drowsy to comment , Yuna was to amazed that the man she loved can be so oblivious sometimes, and Auron gave him a look that made Tidus cower behind Yuna. They all walked out of the elevator and headed for the pool. Nothing could possibly prepare them for the sight they saw in the pool. You see up until now no one had really seen any sort of PDAs (Public Displays of Affection c'mon people get with it) between Wakka and Lulu. It was always a longing glance of the brush of a hand, maybe even a quick peck if they got lucky. But this, what they saw in the pool wasn't Lulu and Wakka. What they aw in the pool was one form. Lulus hands were deeply routed in Wakkas wet hair. Her lips desperately trying to some how inhale Wakkas. Wakkas hands were now dangerously low on Lulus hips gripping roughly. Tidus dropped the towels he was holding. Yuna tried to rub her eyes and look harder. Rikku just smiled knowingly that she had the same experience about ten minutes ago with a certain legendary Guardian. It was one of those things where you know you shouldn't be looking at but can't exactly look away. The funny thing was they didn't stop when they noticed everyone standing there, well they tried at least. Lulu was first to notice the crowd literally gawking at them. She tried to pull away but Wakka didn't notice.

'Wakka' she breathed He then stopped and saw them at the corner of his eye. Lulu began to glide away but then Wakka pulled her back in.

'hey…Lu…hey' Lulu was already flustered she didn't look at him. She didn't like when people caught her in a vulnerable state so to speak His words made her look at him.

'Lu…I wanna marry you Lu…I wanna have kids with you, I wanna……' he was whispering in her ear, his voice laced with love and dipped in lust but shockingly serious telling her all the things he wanted to do with her and to her. She looked at him, I mean really looked at him, his eyes were searching for some kind of answer Lulu leaned into him and kissed him again this time a little more intense,

'So Yunie what do we tell them?' Rikku was now fully awake.

'I…..I don't know'

'Hey you guys….get a room….or an apartment' Rikku laughed. They stopped and turned to there friends. Wakka couldn't help but smile and then laugh. He snaked his right arm around Lulu who surprisingly leaned into him and smiled. Wakka nervously scratched the back of his head.

'wipe that stupid smile off your face' Lulu said so only Wakka could hear. She was back.

'yes ma'am' He followed Lulu out of the water.

'whoa go Lulu!!' Rikku shouted. She stole a look at Auron who looked at her then looked away. He had already said what he had to in the elevator, no need to go down that ride again. She sighted. Then look towards her friends.

'Ready to play some blitz' Tidus said while putting down the rest of the things he didn't drop then got a blitzball.

'yea lets play a game' Tidus, Wakka, Rikku, and even Auron got into the water and started a game. While Yuna and Lulu sat on the lounge chairs.

'So Lulu you mean to tell me what that was about?' Yuna stared at Lulu she looked…different.

'Yuna your getting married soon, I think you know what that's about' Yuna smiled. 'So what was he telling you' Lulus faced looked happy then worried. Her tone didn't match any of her facial expressions.

'he said he wanted to marry me Yuna' Yuna searched her face.

'is that a good thing or a bad thing?' Lulu turned and rested her head back on the lounge chair then looked at Yuna. She reached out and touched Yuna shoulder. It was only yesterday that the four of them Chappu included lived in Besaid worry free.

'I…..I don't know if im ready' Yuna nodded.

'Its not like he asked you yet……did he?' Lulu shook her head. He didn't Lulu didn't notice that before. She watched the blitz game unfold in the hotel pool. Then Yuna spoke again.

'are you happy though?' Lulu looked at Yuna again.

'yes, yes I am'

'Then that's all that matters' Yuna turned and looked at her husband to be. They only had 1 hour before they had to leave the pool and start getting ready for lunch. The day was still young and yet so much had happened.

**AN: If anyone should be in a one piece bathing suit it should be Yuna. :P ok so yes Tailz I added your little Yuna and Tidus moment, you know they are kinda cute. Auron and Rikku fans, bet you guys wanna know what happened in that elevator! I feel some flashbacks in the future. Next up The High Summoner Ball. **

**KathleenDee **

**P.S Happy Holidays!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

'Next' Lulu said while sending Tidus on his way to finish get ready for their lunch. Sir Auron stepped up. Lulu put her hands on his hips and looked at him.

'I'm a Legendary Guardian, I don't do suits' Auron said.

'Well you're going to have to learn someday'

'Not today I hope' he said helplessly holding up his untied tie for Lulu to fix. She sighted then proceeded. When she was done she called for Wakka. 'You can't possibly have done any worse than Tidus!'

'Hey at least I tried' Tidus defended himself while fixing his shirt. Lulu just looked at him then called for Wakka again.

'ok ok ok, im coming ya' Wakka came out of the room holding two ties, he held them up. 'ok Lu which one?'

'The grey one' Lulu took the grey tie from him and walked up closer to him to tie it. Wakka watched her. Her fingers working quickly yet carefully, efficient yet gentle. He wondered where she learned how to do it. She started to pull up the tie then looked at him to see if it was too tight. He nodded as if to say it was ok. She finished then motioned for him to put on his jacket. He did then she fixed the collar.

'There, you look very handsome Wakka' Wakka smiled

'Thanks Lu, you look very pretty yourself.' Lulu let up the smallest of smiles. Then she looked around the room. Everyone was ready save for Rikku. Yuna was pacing, she hated being late for anything. Lulu walked over to her.

'I'll get her'

'Thank you Lulu' Lulu disappeared down the hall and moments later came out with Rikku. She looked a little tired from the previous blitz game but she put on a smile for Yunas sake.

'Rikku, you look wonderful' Everyone looked at Auron then back at Rikku, she started to blush, then she noticed everyone watching her.

'What, I can't help if I look wonderful.' Everyone laughed She just smiled and walked up to Tidus and fixed his tie once again.

'Let's go then, we don't want to be late' Yuna said while taking Tidus's hand. The banquet Hall was in the same building as the Ball would be, it was just in a smaller room. But that didn't stop anything from being less than perfect. They met with the chairman and the mayor, and a couple of other important Spira officials. The lunch was filled with talk of the pilgrimage, Sin, the upcoming wedding, and the Al Bhed. Rikku wasn't so happy about that conversation neither was Yuna. How could theses officials not be informed that Rikku and Yuna were Al Bhed. It was publicized for a year.

'and even though Sin is gone those Al Bhed, they just keep building more machina, don't they see' One official said while sipping his tea.

'oh yes I agree, I think it would be best if those low lifes just go play in the sand somewhere, instead of calling Sin back' Tidus could feel Yunas hand squeeze his even tighter under the table. She knew better than just jumping the gun and kicking these officials' asses. Rikku on the other hand was a hot head. Auron saw the look in her eyes and he touched her shoulder, then he leaned close to her ear.

'don't let it trouble you' Rikku just sighed.

'I really don't think its right to judge the Al Bhed, they did help us a great deal' Mother Lulu to the rescue. The officials looked a bit puzzled then turned to Yuna, who was nodding her head.

'Yes, my mother wouldn't stand for such talk at the table, especially about **her** people.' The table got quiet; glances were exchanged by the upper crust of the upper class. Then the same man who was moments ago calling the Al Bhed low lifes said.

'Lady Yuna, my deepest apologies, you are right, without the Al Bhed machina the crusaders would have never slowed Sin down so you and your team could catch it' Yuna nodded then quickly looked Wakkas way. He didn't hate the Al Bhed anymore, but he sure as hell hated the crusaders. Ever since the Calm started they have been running around claming it was they who weakened Sin so Yuna could fight. Not to mention the fact that his brother was killed while trying to keep it away from Besaid, and Lulu. A wave of guilt crashed over his face. His throat felt like someone poured tons of sand down there and his hands became clammy. He didn't dear look at Lulu, even though he wouldn't see much of anything if he did look her way. Her face was always the definition of calm, no matter what. He missed his brother, he wished he could be there with them. But instead he was off in the far plains. If only they had stopped and prayed that day maybe………no, nothing would happen, all he had been taught was a lie. And where did this guy come off talking about the crusaders and how they were so great. Wakka wanted to say something, but he knew Lulu and Yuna had already closed the conversation.

'excuse me' Wakka said as he got up and left the table, still not looking at Lulu. Everyone watched him leave, everyone except Lulu. Wakka exited the small Ball room. His dress shoes clicking against the cool tiled floors.

'Well what's wrong with that lad? Cant he appreciate what the crusaders have done?' the same pompous officials said. Yuna looked at him with disgust. Who was this guy anyway?

'Yunie I don't think I'm that hungry anymore' Rikku said while pushing out her chair. Auron helped her up.

'Nor I' Auron said. Tidus pulled out his chair. Then Yuna got up. Lulu stood and looked at that one official.

'I suggest you get your facts straight before inviting someone else to lunch, you really have no idea do you?' her voice demanded attention and was almost rude. But never rude, Lulu was never rude. The man shook is head, Lulu turned to leave.

When they got outside Wakka was nowhere to be found. Lulu looked worried now. She remembered when they first heard of Chappus death

_**Flash back**_

_**Lulu had found out first. She was in her hut when she heard Wakka coming. 'he sounds so happy' she thought. Today was the day where he would be coming home. She turned and looked at Yuna, she just told her just a few minutes ago and the tears running down Yunas face were hard to believe. Chappu was like her brother too. Lulu reached out touched her.**_

'_**Go Yuna, I must tell Wakka now' For someone who lost a lover Lulu was extremely calm, she always was. But no one knew how she cried in the night. That same day is when she started having her nightmares and became an insomniac Yuna hugged Lulu tight then got up and ran past Wakka. **_

'_**Hey Yu-…..Yuna' She didn't look at him she just pushed pass him. Wakka was holding a deflated blitzball. To this day no one knew why. Lulu just finished a mini cry session before he came in. She was wiping her eyes. **_

'_**Lu!?' he dropped the blitzball and sat next to her on the bed. **_

'_**Lu, what's wrong……were you crying?' she just started to cry more now. Wakka put his arms around her. 'Lu please talk to me…..we can't let Chappu see you cry not on such a happy day like this' That made her cry even harder. She had to tell him now. **_

'_**Wakka' she leaned away from him. ' he will never see me cry'**_

'_**that's the spirit Lu, now why were…'**_

'_**Wakka Chappu is not coming back' Wakka looked at her for a second. His hands started feeling clammy. His throat felt as if tons of sand was just poured down it. He just sat there.**_

'_**Wh- what?' He looked at Lulu. **_

'_**Sin……it…..he died' **_

'_**No!' Wakka said standing up he looked enraged Lulu was surprised. Wakka never raised his voice at anything 'No Lu your lying, I cant believe you would think this would be funny ya'**_

'_**Wakka I'm not…' **_

'_**You think that everything's …..oh Yevon, please tell me your lying Lu' He held his head with both hands. **_

'_**Wakka I wish I was but…'**_

'_**No' and with that he stormed out the room. Stepping on the forgotten deflated blitzball. Lulu wanted to go after him but she found that her body bounded her to her bed. She cried for the rest of the day. A couple day had passed and Yuna started to get worried for Lulu and Wakka. Lulu finally got herself together (somewhat) and started looking for Wakka. She went into the forest one day and found a fiend attacking him. She stood back to let him fight it, but he didn't put up the slightest fight. That's when she casted a small thunder spell and went towards him. **_

'_**Wakka, whats wrong with you, you could have been killed!, I cant loose you too!' Wakka looked up at her. He saw the pain and sadness in her eyes, he didn't know what he was doing.**_

'_**I'm sorry I yelled at you Lu' His eyes becoming watery.**_

'_**Wakka that's beyond the point'**_

'_**No it's not Lu…..i cant believe I did that ya' He motioned for her to sit next to him on the small sitting stones. She sat.**_

'_**what was that?' Lulu asked. Wakka searched.**_

'_**I don't know Lu, I really don't….Chappu he's my only family ya and now….' Wakkas tears were silent but they weren't invisible, not to Lulu. 'I wanna just wake up now' **_

That was the only time in her life that she helpless, like she couldn't just make things ok. She was hurting so bad that day, and she couldn't push it aside to help anyone else. She needed to find him.

'I'm going to look for him' Lulu said as they reached the end of the corner. Tidus looked like he was about to say something stupid but Yuna gave him a look that he would soon come to know as a warning.

'We, will be at the hotel……are you sure?' Auron asked.

'Yes'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Blank , Nothingness…..breathe

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where is he?...yevon Wakka why do you have to be so damn difficult._ She was walking down the cobblestone road where they chased each other a couple of nights ago. Now she was walking down there with a new agenda. She knew exactly where he would be. _He's so predictable it's unbelievable…….still..I… hope he's ok…..'_ She stepped into the park and headed for their "spot". Her heels smashed into the dirt making her sink into the earth a little with every step.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Find a place where you're happiest

Find a place where you're loved

Now go there……………

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu got closer to the figure sitting under the tree. She noticed that his tie was undone. She kneeled down in the grass not caring if she got dirty. He still didn't notice her. She started to fix his tie. He opened one eye then another and smiled. Lulu looked up at him. He pulled her so she would be sitting on his lap. Lulu leaned back onto his chest. She could hear how hallow and slow his breathing was. It wasn't even like he was sleeping; it was more relaxed, scary almost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sit down Yunie, your making me nervous with all that pacing…jeez' Rikku said as she looked into each bag. The steamy contents made her mouth water.

'Yuna……c'mon if anyone can handle thins it's you' Auron said trying to assure her.

'or Lulu…' Tidus said while milling through the bags with Rikku. Rikku thrusted her elbow in between some of Tidus's ribs.

'ooowww'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I just had to get out of there ya…..'

'I understand, we all left'

'what why…because of me?' He sounded surprised.

'That man was a total ass Wakka, we left because we couldn't take anymore'

'So…..are we still going to the Ball? I was looking forward to dancing with you ya'

'I don't know, but Yuna wouldn't let one person ruin it'

'Well then we should get back, according to my schedule we have to..'

'Your schedule?' Lulu asked. Wakka started to smile

'**Our** schedule, you know Lu I'm getting tired of you'

'is that so?' Lulu asked in an amused voice.

'mmmhhmm' Wakka rested his chin on her bare right shoulder.

'do something about then'her voice challanging

'oh I intend to'

**AN: ok one- Wakkas not suicidal so relax. Two- I know I promised some flashbacks from the elevator but I think ill postpone that for the Ball. Three- Review!!**

**KathleenDee**

P.S Christmas is tomorrow!!!! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night ; )


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

'It's 3:30 Yunie, we need a decision' Rikku said while rubbing her tummy. The take out lunch they ordered tasted way better than the banquet food they were forced to consume. Tidus and Auron sat beside her on the couch. While Yuna paced back and forth. Tidus looked worried and Yuna sae it so she stopped and sat on a chair. They were awaiting her verticit on weather or not they should go to The High Summoner Ball or not.

'Ok, we will go, we worked hard for this, lets go'

'Yay!' Rikku jumped up and down. Even though the guy at lunch was a total jerk to her, she still wanted to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wakka I'm serious we have to ge…..we h….Stop!!!...' Wakka was tickling Lulu furiously.

'What? Lu I can't hear you'

'I swe…….I …..I'm going….to kill you!'

'What's that?' Wakka said while laughing. One arm held her tightly while his hands dug into her sides. She desperately tried to get free but Wakkas strong blitzer arms held her down.

'Wak….kka….!'

'yes?' He knew he was dead once his hands got tired, but until then he was enjoying himself. The hair that was once in Lulus face was now pushed a side a little. Her smile made Wakka smile. Wakka stopped and watched the smile he loved so much slowly disappear.

'What?' she asked looking at him. His stare was that of a trance.

'That smile' Wakka lessened his grip around her. Lulu tilted her head just a little, then touched his face ever so softly. She smiled then leaned in and kissed him. His grip tightened a little and she pulled away.

'Let's go' She said. Wakka got up , and they walked towards the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku stood in the mirror. Looking at the woman she had become. Sure she was still Rikku, but now she was changed. The things she went through 4 years ago were nothing compared to the things she had went through a year ago. Her hair was curled and her light forest green dress hung on her perfectly. It was scary.

'Cid would be proud' she heard someone say from the doorway. It was Tidus. His hair was parted and controlled. His suit had red accents to match Yunas dress. He actually looked like gentleman. Rikku smiled when she saw him. She remembered the first time they met.

'Thanks Ti, you look good, Yuna finally got a hold of ya?' Tidus looked at what he was wearing.

'I'm afraid so' They both laughed.

'Well I should go….your dates on his way over here' Tidus teased then left quickly. Sir Auron walked in, wearing a black suit with light forest green accents. Rikku smiled.

'You look…' Auron began.

'Wonderful?' Rikku asked. He let out a small chuckle.

'I was going to say ravishing, but if you prefer wonderful who am I to deny you that title'

Just then the heard the front door open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yuna you look beautiful' Lulu commented as she walked into the hotel. Yuna was sitting at the table talking to Tidus. They were holding hands.

'as always' Wakka charmingly added.

'Thanks you guys, you really think so?' Her dress was Japanese inspired and had little gold designs on it. It really fit her perfectly. She got up did a little twirl.

'most defiantly ya, Tidus you better watch out brudda all those other guys might try and make a move' Wakka joked.

'I got it under control' Tidus said cockily. Yuna and Lulu just rolled their eyes.

'you ok Wakka?' Rikku said as she came out of the room with Auron following.

'I am now, look at you Ri!, wow' Rikku just laughed.

'as long as your ok' she said still smiling. _Wakka sure dose know how to flatter someone_ she thought.

When he turned to look at Lulu she was gone, he then remembered that he was still dressed in his lunch attire.

'how much time do I have ya?' He asked as he moved quickly across the room.

'relax Wakka you have an hour' Auron said rather sternly while sitting on the couch. That still didn't satisfy him. He walked into his room and started to get ready. He looked in his hotel closet. There were two similar suits but they both had different accents. _'What color was Lu wearing again?_ He gave up and decided to ask her. He walked over to her room and just opened the door. Lulu was completely naked.

'Lu what colo-whoa! '

'Wakka!!'

'I…uh I'm sorry' He meant to turn around and leave but he couldn't. His legs were momentarily paralyzed

'Wakka…close the door' her voice a bit calmer but still a bit bitter. She held up a dress over her.

'yea ok' he closed the door behind him. Lulu sighed.

'I meant you get out then close the door…we really don't have..'

'oh yea I know Lu…I just forgot which suit to wear' his voice was of a little boys.

'you have two suits for tonight?' she questioned.

'I didn't know what color you wanted to wear, so I got two ya' Lulu let a soft smile appear on her face, only Wakka would do something like that. So cute and thoughtful, but also a complete waist of Gil.

'Is there a purple one?' she asked. Wakka began to smile.

'was my first choice' Wakka then headed for the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakka finished dressing before Lulu. His hair was shorter and had small little spikes that went back accompanied by a small let up in the front. His suit was black and a bit on the gothic side. Instead of a white shirt Wakkas was black and his tie was a dark velvety purple. Rikku whistled when he came out.

'haha Thank you Thank you' Wakka joked as he pretended to model his new look. He stopped when he heard Tidus take in a sharp breath.

'Whoa' Tidus breathed but everyone heard it. Wakka spins around to look Lulu in dead in her crimson eyes. Lulu was wearing a rendition of her usual dress. But this time instead of grey it was black and the corset had the same deep purple that Wakka was wearing. The dress had other purple accents around it. Her hair was done up the same way, but somehow it looked different. Her nails and lips matched the same purple as her dress. It was a seductive version of the everyday Lulu. Wakka stood there in complete and utter amazement. His glare lowered. Once he noticed that he was staring at her breast he lifted his head again and tried not to look down. Lulu smiled with her eyes then lifted her hand and pushed Wakkas hanging jaw up.

'uh Lu…..uh….whoa' he started to scratch the back of his head. Wakka tried again. 'Lu, you look…..whoa…I…I mean' Everyone laughed. It seemed the only word Wakka could say was 'whoa'. He opened his moth to try again, determined to get a compliment out some how. Lulu just put her hand to his lips.

'Thank you Wakka, you look very nice as well' everyone broke out laughing again, even Lulu smirked. But Wakka, Wakka was still stuck on stupid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They couldn't enter the Ball the normal like everyone else. They were the guests of honor. They had to walk through a series of tunnels. That were poorly lit and were like hills. Since they had to make their appearances at the top of the grand stair way, (think Cinderella).

'The party will be finished by the time we get there' Rikku pouted. She had given up walkng in heels, and now held them in her hands.

'really how much longer is this walk' Tidus complained as he trudged up hill.

'at least your not wearing heels' Yuna said while following what Lulu and Rikku did. She picked up her heels and continued walking.

'I'm sorry but….Rikku?' The guy who was walking them up almost stumbled when he saw her.

'Lloyd?'

'Leo'

'oh right , hey hows it going' Rikku said trying to sound casual. This got a glance from Lulu.

'oh im pretty good, but not as good as you apparently, you look stunning' Leo said as he kept on walking up. Wakka silently cursed himself. _Stunning, ravishing, wonderful. Why cant I compliment her…….just say something…..anything!_

'h…hey' Wakka said. He mentally slapped himself. Lulu turned and looked at him.

'hello' she said back looking a bit confused herself. Wakka mentally slapped himself again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way up Leo and Rikku were chatting….kinda sorta.

'So your Al Bhed…..'

'yea'

'that's cool……'

'yea'

'My Mom was Al Bhed'

'really?'

'yea'

Everyone could tell he was straining to keep a conversation going. To bad he didn't know about Rikkus attention snap of like 10 seconds. Auron didn't say much. Although he did seem a bit protective of Rikku and this Leo character. Yuna and Tidus were in their own little world, and Wakka and Lulu were….there. Wakka was looking at his shoes instead of where he was going. They suddenly became so interesting. _What's wrong with you, all you have to say is Lulu you look beautiful, that's it, nothing to it._ He glanced to his side where Lulu was walking next to him. _She doesn't just look beautiful, she looks more than beautiful she looks……grr_. That last growl was a little loud and Lulu heard. She knew he was thinking about something, she knew because he wasn't talking. But the odd things he was saying when he was talking throw her off completely. She moved her other shoe into her right hand, and touched Wakkas hand with her left. He jumped at her touch a little. Then looked at her and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He looked down at her body then snapped his head up again. Lulu laughed to herself _oh, he's still like that_

'Well here we are' Leo announced. They finally made it to the top. The waiting area had a table with refreshments and it was kind of dim.

'Now yall just have to wait before they call for you, I'll go tell them your ready.' And with that Leo was gone. Lulu noticed how Wakka started acting like himself again, but when ever he looked at her he would stop. Wakka poked his head out side of the curtained and looked down on the stairs.

' don't trip ya' he joked as he walked over to Rikku.

'don't tell me that or I will, big meanie' she playfully jabbed him in the arm. Despite their issues when they met, Rikku and Wakka got along really well.

After a few more minutes Leo came back with a note pad. Rikku realized how cute he looked when he was busy. He approached the group.

'Ok guys, in a couple of minutes your going to get introduced and…..' he flipped his clipboard. 'and you have to walk down in this order……High Summoner Yuna, with Sir Tidus, Lady Lulu, with Sir Wakka, and Sir Auron with' he looked up 'with Lady Rikku'

'got it!' Tidus said and he put out his arm so Yuna could put her arm through his. Soon they all heard a loud speaker. That was their cue to get in positions.

'**Ladies and gentlemen, if I could direct your attention towards the grand stairway. I am lucky enough to have the esteemed honor of introducing the reason why my children will never fear the word Sin. High Summoner Yuna, and her Guardians Sir Tidus of Zanarkend, Lady Lulu, and Sir Wakka of Besaid. Lady Rikku of (ok so I completely forgot where Rikkus from) and Sir Auron of Bevelle. **

The crown went wild as Yuna and her guardians walked down the grand stairway. When they reached the bottom, (Which Rikku would complain later took forever) they took pictures with their partners and then the whole group.

_**About an hour later**_

The party had really gotten under way once everyone to a visit to barkeep. Everyone was their, down to O'akka who was trying to sell silverware. Rikku was the first on the dance floor with Gippal. They soon got everyone else to join in. Rikku even managed to get Auron off the wall for at least two fast dances. A slow song came on and Auron asked Lulu to dance. She stole a look at Wakka, who was chatting it up with Gippal and Pane.

'I would be delighted to' they stepped back onto the dance floor. The song was a waltz and Auron was handling himself better than Lulu would have imagined.

'listen Lulu, I wanted to apologies, its not my way act in that manor about you and Wakka'

'I understand Auron'

'you really do love him don't you?' He spins her around.

'yes…..i suppose I do' her voice was almost dreamy. Just then as if on cue Wakka comes out of nowhere.

'I'm sorry Auron but can I cut in?' Auron just looks at Lulu then lets up a very rare smile.

'but of course' Auron said while handing Lulus hand to his. Wakka shortly gets the rhythm of the song down and soon he feels comfortable, moving effortlessly without the mentally counting. Lulu watches him intently.

'Lu, I just wanted to say you looked amazing tonight' that caused Lulus cheeks to get warm.

'Thank you'

'I don't know why it took me so long to say that ya'

'I'll forget your momentary brain malfunction' that gets a chuckled from Wakka.

'I cant believe we are here' he looks around a little.

'The High Summoner Ball, yes, im glad Yuna is able to come' Lulu says in her own amazement. Wakka got what she meant. Never before was a summoner ever present at their own Ball.

'I doubt Seymour was on the guest list ya' Wakka joked, as he noticed some old chocabo night friends, he remembered that they pursued one to become a breeder, Wakka wondered if he was here that night.

'I doubt it highly'

'So , Lu…..sorry' He almost stepped on her toe.

'Not the most graceful one here, but I must say you have improved' Lulu said while he twirled her around to show off.

'I've been practicing ya, got to polish up my moves for the wedding ya.'

'Can you believe _our_ Yuna is getting married' Lulu said . The song morphed into a slower song. Wakka pulled Lulu in closer.

'I know Lu, I know…..I kind of feel old ya' Lulu smirked and smiled once again with those crimson orbs.

'you don't act it at all'

'isnt that a good thing' Wakka laughed. The song finally stopped and a more upbeat "Rikku" song came on. They walked back to the cluster of tables they were sitting at.

'Where's Rikku?' Lulu asked she always kept an eye on her. Especially at parties. Yuna pointed towards the dance floor and Tidus and Auron laughed. Lulu turned around and saw Rikku and Leo dancing wildly together. Lulu couldn't help but laugh. Wakka nudged Lulu then started laughing himself.

_**Three hours later**_

'Did I ever tells you ow mush I woved you wuwu' Rikku was holding on to Lulu for dear life. Lulu looked at her a little body. She continued to slur her words.

'…and y..ou and Wakkkka….you..gu…ys…are.sssoooo ccute.' Auron handed her water.

'Aaarounn, thhannkk you……..your so nice anded shmarts…….and a great kisser too Lulu…….you..shhhould see what hhee cann do' Lulu looks up at Auron.

_**Flash back**_

'**Rikku I…..I care about you ok…and when you kissed me….I'**

'**You didn't even kiss me back…big meanie' she pouted**

'**I wanted to' Auron said, but Rikku just looked hurt. She looked at him and sounded serious even more hurt then she looked. **

'**Auron, I don't even care I just want us to be like we we-' Auron leaned in and captured her lips. **

_**End of FlashBack**_

'Is she ok?' Leo came over. The party was still under full force. And he had a headset clipped to his ear.

'She will be fine……call a car for her please' Lulu said in her motherly voice. Leo nodded and went to follow orders.

'bbuutt I cant…….we cant…..'she looked at Auron sadly. He shook his head up and down. Lulu just watched. Was what she just said referring to the party or to something else.

_**Flashback **_

**Rikku leaned into the kiss and purred. Auron pulled away.**

'**Rikku we cant'**

'**I, know…..I know..…just this once?' she asked with a slight twinkle in her emerald eyes, Auron looked defeated. **

'**ok' **

_**End Flashback **_

'Lu?' Wakka came over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up

'yes?'

'the car is ready, and Yuna says try not to kill barkeep before she dose'

'thank you, and tell Yuna ill try' She gave a weak smile to Wakka then turned back to Rikku. Didn't she know better than to just drink that fast. Auuron and Wakka helped walk her to the car while Yuna said her last goodbyes. Everyone was ready to go anyway. Once they reached the hotel Wakka carried Rikku to her room. Lulu stayed with her until she fell asleep then went into the living room where everyone was waiting.

'she just needs rest, she will be fine by tomorrow'

'good' Yuna said. She let out a yawn 'I think ill go to sleep now too, we had a very busy day today…..Sir Auron you leave tomorrow correct'

'yes, then ill be back for the wedding of course'

'great' she walked over and gave him a hug 'hope you had fun……we all know Rikku did' Auron chuckles then heads for his own room, after several goodbyes.

Wakka, Tidus, and Lulu weren't tired so they stayed up and watched tv. After changing into something comfortable of course.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tidus…….would you please find something to watch that remotely interests you. Lulu said, he had been changing the channel for the past five minutes.

'yea brudda, c'mon what's wrong with this ya?' Wakka asks pointing to an action movie.

'seen this movie' Tidus said while flipping the channel again.

'Well I haven't….' Wakka said.

'he dies in the end' Tidus says almost automatically.

'Lu!!' Wakka turns to Lulu, who is now messaging her temples.

'Fine, fine, you pick something then' Tidus says while handing the remote to Wakka and getting up.'I'm tired, night Lulu, night Wakka'

'goodnight Tidus'

'night man, you know I think he's right Lu…..there really is nothing on'

'It's two in the morning Wakka, what do you expect to be on?' Lulu said as she assumed her usual tv watching position next to Wakka.

'well I don't know ya….something..' He finds the cooking channel. Some lady is making 30 minute meals. They watch tv in silence for a while then Wakka looks at her to say something, only to find that Lulu fell asleep. All her facial features are soften and peaceful. He turns off the tv and brings her to her room.

'Night Lu' he plants a kiss on her cheek then leaves. An hour later Auron wakes up and gets ready to leave. He stops by Rikkus room and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek before leaving. Four hours after that Yuna and Lulu are awake making breakfast for everyone.

'then I put the nutmeg……..not that much Yuna'

'like this?'

'yes that's enough' They were making Rikkus favorite "Lulu dish", swirly pancakes; Pancakes with all kinds of spices and vanilla bean syrup.

'mmm I smell swirly pancakes Lu' Wakka says as he walks out in his boxers and a plain muscle t shirt. He still looked tired. 'morning Yuna'

'hey Wakka……you still look tired.'

'I still feel tired ya, but I just had to get up before Tidus wakes up and eats everything in sight' that gets a laugh from Yuna. He walks into the kitchen and tries to stick his finger in the batter. But Lulu just brushed it away.

'and what time did you go to sleep?' Lulu asks. Wakka looks at the batter disappointed. Yuna never really realized how perfect for each other they were, she watched as Wakka tried to get some batter again. She knew before that there was something there but never realized the intensity of it.

'a little after you…' He failed again.

'Yuna can you get the cinnamon,…thank you, Wakka your just going to have to wait'

'yes ma'am' Wakka said as he moved out of the kitchen and into the shower. He heard Yuna laughing at something Lulu said. Then Rikku woke up. She staggered outside her cheeks were freshly coated pink.

'Owwiie' she sat on the bar stool and rested her head in her hands.

'good morning' Lulu said with a motherly voice.

'Hey Lulu, Yunie, I got this headach Lulu….its like' She had her hand on her head.

'a hangover?' Yuna asked with a small smile on her face.

'I don't know, I just hear loud noises….and I threw up on Wakka' Yuna handed her a glass of potion to help.

'a hangover' Lulu said 'don't worry you'll be fine in a little bit, I hope you learned your less- you threw up on Wakka?' Yuna started to giggle. Rikku turned in her seat nervously.

'well yea, I woke up and had to throw up so I' she looked at Lulu nervously. 'I ran into the bathroom and well, he was there……naked' Both Lulu and Yuna looked at each other then to the small Al Bhed. 'But I didn't see anything….I uh…..yea' Yuna was the first to laugh, Then Lulu gave a small chuckle while flipping a pancake. 'poor thing' Lulu said more to herself then anyone else.

'yea, I'm never drinking again, say where's Auron?' Lulu looked up from the stove.

'He, left this morning' Rikku looked down again.

'oh' was all she could say. The potion was starting to kick in and Rikku was starting to get hungry. Just then Tidus came out.

'morning everyone' everyone said there usual good mornings back and he took as seat at the table. Then Wakka came out of the shower. When everyone saw him they couldn't help but laugh.

'Yea laugh it up ya'

He was wearing a blue faded out shirt and kaki cargos, his hair was still a little wet in the back. he sat down to eat breakfast next to Lulu, she tried to keep a laugh from coming up so she touched his forearm and caressed it reassuringly.

'Thanks Lu' it was almost a whisper. Then they all started eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Lu this is delicious' Wakka commented as he forked another piece of the swirly pancake in his mouth. Rikku was feeling way better and now was as talkative as ever.

'this coming from the guy who couldn't compliment her yesterday' Rikku said and everyone laughed.

'hey! I did compliment you Lu, didn't I?'

'yes you did, though I must say it was rather late.' Laughter erupted once again. Once breakfast was done the boys had to clean up while everyone else packed up. They were supposed to checkout at noon and it was 11 o clock. Once Wakka was done cleaning he went into his room to get everything packed up. He noticed the little Cyrie look-a-like again. His picked it up then sat on his bed. The mistake he made was not closing his door because Lulu walked by and almost saw what he was holding. Wakka slid it in his bag just in time.

'we are leaving now' Lulu said then disappeared. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder then went outside to help Tidus with the heaviest of the girls bags. The boat ride back home was terrible. The sea was bumpy and Rikku kept throwing up over the side. Lulu pulled back Rikkus hair as she got sick all over again. She really did worry abut the girl. _We will wait before resuming training. _She thought as Rikkuleaned on Yuna and fell asleep. Wakka came over and sat next to Lulu he was sipping something in a cup. _Probably grapefruit juice_ Lulu thought. _It is his favorite_.

'hey Lu'

'Wakka'

'So , I know this is going to sound weird' That cuased Lulu to raise an eyebrow at him 'seeing as how we just left Luca but' he stopped and looked at her for a second before continuing. 'you wanna go to a Luca goers game with me?' Lulu noticed as he held his breath.

'ok'

'ok?' he started breathing again.

'yes' Lulu said eyeing him. He looked a little to nervous.

'good ya' he relaxed a little more.

'and when is this game?' Lulu asked a little curious.

'A week from today' The boat jumped again and Wakka held onto the sides. Yunas wedding was on Wednesday today was Sunday.

'and why is that?' she asked secretly hating how Wakka blow bubbles in his drink. He started going on about how Luca was guarantied a spot in the tournament but they were unsure of who their opponent would be. He sensed her announce with the cup and stopped making bubbles. Lulu sat intently, she would listen to Wakka then turn to check on Rikku then turn again to nod at whatever Wakka was saying. Wakka moved in a little closer and rested his hand on Lulus knee. She was wearing her usual dress so she could feel his warm hand underneath the criss crossing belts. Her whole body started to warm up and melt under his touch. She was trying to fight it. She couldn't just melt away every time he even looked at her with those smoky eyes. She had to show some self control for Yevons sake! But what could she do, she was in that same mental hold that Wakka had her in a while ago at the beach, Her body was on automatic pilot as Wakka looked at her and moved in a little closer. _Hello Spira to Lulu right now would be a good time to stop him……c'mon what are you waiting for?_ It wasn't like she didn't like it, cuase Yevon knows she loved the feeling, it was just that he wasn't even trying to do this to her, she would hae to learn some kind of self discipline. Lulu was about to say something when the boat jumped and Wakkas hand tightened on her leg. He didn't mean to, he was just trying to keep himself up as the boat passed some rocks. That set Lulus body ablaze. She didn't know why but that aggressive behavior especially by someone who never was aggressive was a huge turn on for her. Lulu hated not knowing what was going on, she wanted the control. Wakka lessened his grip and pulled his hand away.

'Are we almost there ya?' Wakka asked childishly as he crossed his arms. Lulu just sighted. He just went from one extreme to another. They made it to Besaid a little after two in the afternoon. The island was alive with its usual activities.

'I'll be at the beach if you need me ya?' Wakka said to Lulu as they walked into the small village.

'are you ever anywhere else?' Lulu asked as she started to walk away. She was stopped by Wakkas hand pulling her back closer to him. Another aggressive move that Lulu did not expect. She quickly composed herself and glared at him.

'Ge Lu you don't look so happy to see me ya' His said as he let her go. She then turned and walked away. Wakka sighted loudly then walked down the other path towards the water. He needed to swim, and check if Datto had pulled through with the plan. Lulu stayed and talked to Yuna and Tidus for a while then left for the market. She entered the marketers hut and bought a few things. Everyone usually showed up to her anyway so she decided to cook something. After the market she went to her hut and put everything away. She sat at her table and opened her spell book. She needed to brush up on some skills. That's when Wakka came in. He didn't even knock which annoyed her a little, was he that comfortable with her?

'you act as if you live here Wakka' she said coldly, not taking her eyes of the large leather bound book in front of her.

'sorry, ya'

'mmm' still no eye contact.

'so whatcha doin Lu?'

'you mean before you just walked in here with no regard for my privacy?' Wakka winced. _Guess she is a little mad_.

'right'

'I was just reading.' Her voice a bit calmer, still no eye contact.

'so your not doing anything now ya?'

'no' she looked at him a bit suspicious.

'do you wanna go to the beach with me?'

'didn't you just come from the beach?' now she really was suspicious. Wakka began to get nervous he scratched the back of his head. This got an eyebrow raise from Lulu.

'I might have planned something……for us…you ya' Lulu smiled inwardly.

'and what of everyone else?' she said remembering the food she just bought. Wakka began to get confident.

'I think they could go one night without dinner'. When they came out of Lulus hut it was starting to get dark outside. Children were returning to there huts for supper, and workers were on their way home. Wakka held Lulus hand as he leaded her to the secluded area on the beach that even she was unaware of. Once they reached the beach there was a huge picnic blanket set up with a basket sitting on top, Wakka looked down at Lulu. She seemed happy, as happy as her facial features would let anyone know. The cold breeze caused Lulu to shiver just a bit. Wakka noticed and rested his hand on her shoulder.

'hungry?' Wakka asked as they made their way onto the blanket.

'Wakka this is nice….thank you'

'no problem ya' his voice small and caring. They ate chicken sandwiches and drank grapefruit juice. Then Wakka pulled out strawberrys and chocolate. He smiled at Lulu. 'They didn't have rum cake…something about it being out of season' Lulu just smiled. Wakka picked up a strawberry and dipped it in dark chocolate then reached over and fed it to Lulu. The smallest drop of chocolate fell onto Lulus cleavage. Out of pour guyly (yes that's a word) instinct he leaned over and kissed it off. Lulu was a shade of pink when he looked at her. Then in a flirtatious voice Lulu said.

'Did you forget to bring napkins Wakka?' Wakka felt the blood rising to his face as he pulled out a pack of napkins. Lulu just smirked. They continued to feed each other. When the desert was done the stars were already out and the cool breeze forced them together under a blanket. Wakkas hand was around her waist and Lulu was so closed to him that she thought she was apart of him. Wakka rested his chin on her head. They stayed like that for a long time in silence. Wakka loved being with Lulu, he felt so comfortable he didn't stress about anything. She was so……relaxing, even when she was castigating him. Nothing in all of Spira could top the feeling he had, Lulu felt like she belonged right there with him. Lulus voice brought him out of his cognition.

'I love you Wakka'

'I love _you_ Lu'

AN:Hey yall, ok so yea there in love, not much to say about that. But will it last?... One never knows when it comes to matters of the heart.

KathleenDee

Oh yea HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Yay! 2008 in a couple of hours….wow that's scary.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

'and then you and Wakka will stand here' Yuna walked over to a spot in the temple. Lulu just nodded, a lot was on her mind that morning and almost everyone seemed to noticed. Last night she had another nightmare and it was gnawing away at her very being. Wakka was standing calmly at her side waiting for the appropriate time to ask her what was wrong. Yuna was running around like a mad woman checking things and fixing things that really didn't need fixing. Rikku and Tidus were sitting on a pew leaning against one another it was still rather early and they both looked tired. Lulu looked up, Wakka was rather quiet he looked tired and scruffy. His stubble was a little thicker and his eyes were droopy. Why on earth did Yuna want to do a rehearsal at 4:30 in the morning was beyond anyone. She said it was the only time she had available. Lulu was actually a little glad to wake up so early, it meant less time in her dream.

'and then you separate, Wakka you will stand here and Lulu…..Lulu?'

'yes, yes I will stand there'

'ok good, now Tidus……' Yuna went off telling Tidus where to stand. The actual person who was supposed to be running the rehearsal was still at home sleeping. There was only the four of them. Once Yuna was done both Rikku and Tidus fell asleep more than once on the pews.

'Yunie are we done?' Rikku whined. She thought the whole thing was ridiculous, who doesn't know where to stand at a wedding, it was common sense that the groom stands up front.

'yes Rikku we are done' Yuna watched her cousin scurry out of the pew and walk happily back to their hut to sleep. Tidus walked over and held Yuna shoulders then gave her a quick kiss.

'finally' he laughed and Yuna couldn't help but smile. It was still pretty early.

'I just want everything to be perfect' she sad as an excuse for acting crazy. Tidus slipped his hand around her waist.

'as long as your there and I'm there and we get married, it will be'. Yuna leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled then looked across the room to see her best friends sitting on a pew in a similar position. Lulu was resting her head tiredly on Wakkas broad shoulder. Wakkas arm was draped around her. They looked comfortable.

'c'mon lets go back to bed' Tidus said and Yuna only smiled and walked with Tidus back to his hut for some well deserved sleep. Lulu lifted her head and smiled at the couple, Yuna smiled back. Once they were gone, and you could barely hear there footsteps on the steps. Wakka pulled her in closer and took a deep breath. Something was troubling her. A couple of minutes past before he said something.

'What's wrong Lu?' his voice was gentle yet some what authoritative. Lulu shook her head a little. She didn't want to tell him, she couldn't tell him. Wakka began flicking the beads lightly in Lulus hair. He was trying to figure out how to help her. She looked miserable and yet she didn't want to tell him what's wrong. 'Why?' was all he whispered. _What would he think if I told him? I know I should but it would hurt him, and I don't want to hurt him. _Lulu thought would telling him be worth it?

'Wakka I….had another nightmare' Wakka sighted in relief, she was talking to him that was a good start. Wakka wrapped his other arm around her so he was now giving her a hug.

'do you want to talk about it?' Of course she didn't. The memory was so fresh and so painful. How could she do that after she claimed she loved him?

'I want you to know, but its…..'

'I don't care ya, as long as it will help you'

'I dreamt that I was…._with_ you and…' Wakka began to smile goofily. Lulu glared at him and slapped his chest softly. 'Wakka!'

'ok, ok,' he kissed her lips quickly then said 'go on' It took some time for her to get the words out again. 'and then your….b'

'Chappu ya?' Wakkas voice sounded disappointed. He lifted his head and looked forward. Lulu felt a pain in her heart. She was hurting him, but she had gone this far…why not finish, why not stick the knife in further. There was only one thing she could say that would convey to him why she didn't want to tell him. Her eyes became watery but she fought the tears back.

'and I left with him'

Wakka swallowed. _What?..she left with him?...Well what did you expect her to do? Stay with you? Why should she, he was her first love, your just…you._ Wakka lessened his grip around her. Lulu felt the sudden change and wondered what she had just done. Even thought it was just some dream, he knew that there was some truth in there. He tried to clear his throat. His voice wasn't the passionate one she heard a couple of minutes ago. It was stern yet somewhat new.

'That's ok…I would….' He trailed off.

'Wakka, it was nothing'

'was it?' this surprised Lulu. He sounded aggravated, hopeful, and accusing all in one. He regretted it the moment he said it. Nothing good would come of the situation,

'Wakka I love you'

'then why are you so scared ya?' Lulu didn't have time for a rebuttal 'Because if given the opportunity you would do the same for real?' His grip was completely gone. His voice was now no where near hopeful, it was hurt. The new Wakka was beginning to get up he stopped and looked dead center in her crimson eyes then spoke softly again.

'I love you Lu, I always have, and always will'

'Wakka-'

'but I cant if you wont let me' and with that he turned and walked away, leaving Lulu to her tears. She knew why he was hurt. It wasn't because of Chappu, it wasn't because of the dream. He knew that she doubted their relationship. _Why do I doubt him so. I know I love him, he knew it to…..what dose it matter, I succeeded, I pushed him away._The most messed up thing was that after it all he still said he loved her.

**AN: ahahahaha yes! A fight!... I'm so bad, anyway I was tossing and turning in bed last night trying to come up with a good plot for this fight. But I couldn't, I like Lukka to much to put them through it but then this morning I figured the story would be boring without some kind of action so one made to order fight, check. Cliff hanger, check! What next?**

**KathleenDee**


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Wakka was sitting on the sand thinking. The sun was now rising and he felt the cool island air rush past him. He always loved sunrises they held so much promise for the day. But today was a different day, he didn't even feel like the day was going to hold any promise. How could he be so inconsiderate? But he knew he did the right thing. If they were to have a serious relationship then they should address the problems up front, right? He just wished that he didn't end it like that. She probably hated him now. Wakka put his hands to his face. _What have I done ya?_

-----

Lulu was able to suppress her tears. _ Why am I crying!? _She knew that he only wanted her to be happy. Why was he so, so damn nice to her? He said he loved her, why? She knew telling him was a bad idea. But he had the right to know. He would have guessed it anyway. He wasn't that stupid! Lulu pulled herself together and sat up. The Temple looked beautiful with all the wedding decorations set up. Yuna would be running in here any moment with a clipboard in hand. She still felt sleepy, crying certainly didn't help. But she couldn't sleep. She wanted them to talk. He probably was off somewhere beating himself up for nothing. He acted the way he was supposed to and it scared her. But what was she to say? He always apologized not her, that was the nature of their relationship. Lulu got up and started to walk out of the Temple when she ran into Yuna. Just as she expected, clipboard in hand and ready to work.

'Gee sorry Lulu I didn't know you were' she looked at Lulus face. It didn't look the same. Had she been crying? 'still here……Lulu what's wrong?' Lulu took one look at the white mage and knew that she couldn't bother her, she had to speak to Wakka. So she mustered up the best semi normal voice as possible. 'I am fine, have you seen Wakka?' Yuna soon understood. 'something happened?' Lulu just nodded in response. 'I think he might be on the beach , you know him huh' she mustered up a small smile as Lulu nodded again and exited the Temple. Yuna hoped they would be able to fix what ever occurred They were supposed to be together.

-------

Wakka was now on his way back to the Temple. He had to find her and talk, every second apart was tearing them apart, every doubt would have to be worked out. Once he made it to the Temple he saw Yuna looking around and talking to the priest that was to marry Tidus and herself.

'Wakka?' she said while walking over. The look on her face was pure concern and confusion.

'hey Yuna…have you seen Lu I _really_ need to talk to her'

'yea she was just here, she didn't look to good'

'I know….its my fault' he hung his head. 'do you know where she went?'

'the beach most likely'

'thanks ya' On his way back to the beach Wakka ran into Leo.

'hey Sir Wakka'

'hey Leo' he kept walking but Leo just ran closer to catch up.

'So some Ball huh? Did Rikku make it home ok?'

'yea she did thanks for……hey Tidus have you seen Lu?' Tidus waked up to the two men. He still looked sleepy. His blond hair a bit ruffled.

'did you check the Temple, you two looked pretty comfortable just a few hours ago'

'yea I did, thanks anyway brudda, Yuna looks worried you should go help out'

'gotcha' Tidus said as he started to jog up to the Temple. Wakka forgot Leo was even following him until he spoke.

'You mean Lady Lulu? I saw her walking in this same direction, man she's a total babe….. who dose she think she's fooling with that dress on, I mean dose anyone not notice her che-' Wakka cut him off and turned to him. He was already upset and Leo talking about Lulu was not helping.

'Watch it Bud'

'sorry, anyway I was looking for Rikku'

'well keep lookin' Wakka said as he walked off towards the beach. _I cant believe he actually said that ya_.

------

_Where is he?_ Lulu was looking out on the vast beach, not one sign of Wakka.

------

Wakka got to the beach entrance

'Lu!!'he shouted when he aw the black mage scanning the shore line. She turned around and started walking quickly towards him. Wakka picked up his own pace. When they met in the center Lulu threw her hands around his neck and leaned her head into his shoulder. His scent filled her nostrils and she was instantly calmed. Wakka wrapped his tanned arms tightly against her waist. They embraced in a long lasting hug. Wakka was the first to speak.

'I'm sorry Lu, I never should have left you and I….'

'no Wakka, I am the one who should be apologizing. I love you and I should have never…' They were still embraced in hug. Wakka broke the hug and took her hand.

'Its ok, I forgave you a while ago' a snug smile moved slowly across his face then hers '……walk with me?'

'of course' she answered. There was some things that needed to be said, and it wouldn't be easy bringing up a lot of painful memories but Wakka decided it needed to happened, for both of them. They walked a little then Wakka spoke again.

'I never want to hurt you like that ever again….I feel in a way….like Sin' Lulu was surprised at his words she knew that he would beat himself up over it but never to that extent.

'nothing could hurt me more than Sin did Wakka, you know that' They were walking into the lush green forests that covered 75 percent of Besiad.

'I know, but I felt like I did ya' When Lulu didn't say anything he continued 'it hurt me too' Wakka lost everything, his brother, his parents, all except Lulu. 'you know something?'

'what?'

'I never told you this ya, but when Chappu died and kept on having these dreams that you and everybody else was going to die….and leave me with Sin ya' Lulu looked at him in shock. Some of her dreams now were like that. 'I know how it…can be for you.' He looked at her. He was concerned for her. Lulu thought on this for a second.

'how come you never told me?' Lulu asked, her voice soft. Wakka shook his head.

'I couldn't tell you, you were going through to much, I wouldn't allow myself to be another burden. Lulu squeezed his hand.

'I don't think that I would have cared at the time, I was so caught up in loosing him that I didn't even notice that you lost him as well.' She spoke the truth and he knew it. It was hard for Lulu to talk about it but who else would understand like Wakka?

'yea, I knew I had to be strong for you and Yuna, it was so hard though' Wakka voice broke a little at the end and it startled the both of them. He cleared his throat. Lulu leaned into him a little.

'I'm sorry I was not there for you, the way you were there for me'

'you were ya, you helped me focus on you and not myself, it did help.' They fell into a comfortable silence. Nothing could be heard but there footsteps and the animals around them. It was as if the fiends of the island knew they were having a moment because none of them bothered the two. The fiend population has been slowly decreasing anyway since the death of Sin. Then Lulu spoke.

'I'm glad we made it' Lulu stated while looking up at Wakka. He had grown so much since the pilgrimage and she didn't notice it until now. He was more responsible, and mature. He still possessed that boyish charm and his child like antics but she figured that those were characteristics that he would never grow out of, and that was ok by her. It was then that she thought about him as a husband figure, or maybe even a father figure. _Wakka a father? _

'I am to Lu' he said while looking down at her. Then quiet again. Until Wakka took his turn at cutting at the silence.

'You ever fee guilty?' She didn't have to ask him what he was talking about, she knew.

'In the beginning…yes…..but more and more, I feel that's this is right' she lifted up there hands to emphasizes _this_. 'like it was supposed to happened. Do you?'

'I still do sometimes, but I feel the same way' He slipped into deep thought, then came out again. 'I always did feel kinda guilty ya…..even before he left' Lulu looked at him intently. 'but I didn't know why then…I do now'

'why?'

'because I love you' He looked down at Lulu. Lulu didn't say anything, he didn't expect her to. Then after a minute or two of silence Lulu spoke.

'I think Chappu…… would be ok….with _us_….he always wanted me to be happy…..and I am' she looked up at Wakka and smiled. She was happy and it took her all this time to address the forgotten feeling.

'I think he would be to ya' They walked in silence for the rest of the way, until they decided to go back. Unlike before when they reached the entrance to the small town they didn't let go of each others hands. They ran into Rikku and Yuna walking together.

'hiya guys!' Rikku exclaimed as she looked at their entwined hands. Yuna smiled and looked at her life time Guardians.

'hey Yuna, Rikku, whatcha up to ya?' Rikkus expression changed to mock sadness.

'Yunie here, is making me go with here to pick up some last minute things.'

'oh Rikku, it's just some little things'

'do you need help?' Lulu asked looking at Rikkus expression. Yuna looked down at the two holding hands and gave Lulu a little smirk.

'no we….we got it, you two go have breakfast or something' Yuna reached out and pulled Rikku along. Wakka watched them leave and let out a chuckle.

'you know, breakfast doesn't sound half bad' Lulu said while looking at them leave. Wakka just smiled.

'you read my mind ya' Once they stepped into Kurbys they saw Mally their previous waitress working as the hostess

'Sir Wakka and Lady Lulu good morning'.

'Good morning Mally how was your vacation to Bevell?' Lulu asked.

'oh it was very relaxing thank you for asking Lady-'

'just Lulu please'

'….Lulu shall I get you and Sir Wakkas normal seat?'

'yes thank you' Wakka and Lulu followed Mally over to their usual seat. It was almost as if they didn't want to let go of each others hand. When they got to the table Wakka smiled.

'your table _Lady_ Lulu' Wakka said while bowing slightly.

'why thank you _Sir_ Wakka' Lulu said as she reluctantly let go of his hand and sat down. Mally only smiled at the two. 'I'll send your waiter over' she then vanished. Wakka took his seat across from her and pulled open the menu.

'lets see….breakfast right?...I feel like having lunch ya' Lulu only let out a small laugh and skimmed through the menu. Soon Leo showed up and looked a little scared as Wakka looked at him. Lulu noticed.

'Wakka' she hissed at him glaring at Leo. Wakka looked at her and smiled innocently. She wasn't satisfied.

'Can I take your orders' Leo asked nervously.

'yes, I'll have the vegetable omelet please, no mushrooms'

'and to drink?' Leo asked while jotting down his notes.

'tea' Leo tried not to look up from his pad but he did. Lulu was looking at Wakka, she looked content almost happy. Wakka was looking at his menu.

'any day now Wakka' she added.

'ok ok ya hold ya chocobos ' he looked up her glaring at him 'sorry'

'just order'. They were a real couple all right.

'I'll have the lumber jack breakfast with……'

'he'll have tea'

'I will?' Wakka looked at her.

'yes' she looked at Leo to confirm. He nodded then disappeared.

'Wakka…what is wrong with you?' Lulu asked accusingly.

'what?' Wakka looked confused he started to scratch the back of his head. She glared at him again. (well she never did stop so...yea)

'what ya' he looked into her crimson eyes. She held the kind of stare that you were afraid to look away, so intense.

'don't play stupid, since when do you glare at people? Hmm?' _ooh shes talking about Leo._ Wakka pointed an accusing finger at Lulus chest.

'since he started glaring at your uh……chest ya' Wakka's voice sounded confident at first but then got lower and more embarrassed as he continued the sentence.

'What!?' Lulu sounded enraged but Wakka didn't notice it was pretend. She had been having this problem for most of her life, especially since she started wearing her oh so revealing dress that we all came to love in FFX.

'Well, he did say something ya….b but I told him…….well I was on my way for you……..bbut…….' Wakka was flustered and Lulu was loving every second of it. Wakka was such a child, why couldn't he just come out and say it. Wakka stammered on for the next 3 minutes before Lulu put up her hand to silence him. Then Leo arrived with their tea. He gingerly placed the cups on the table. Wakka looked red and defeated, Lulu looked confident.

'here you are…your orders will be..'

'do you find m breasts attractive Leo?' Her voice was calm. Wakka looked up from his cup.

'excuse me?' _ did she just ask if I found her uh…wow _he looked down at the topic of the conversation.

'I asked if you found my breast attractive' Lulu repeated. She was wearing her usual black dress. Leo looked confused he looked at Wakka who only looked sympathetic for the poor boy. When Lulu asked you a question you had better answer it. Wakka could sense some attitude behind her voice when she had to repeat herself too. Leo suddenly lost his ability to speak. He tried to look her in the eye but his gaze wondered he would try and open his mouth to say something but words would escape him, he even became clumsy; he dropped his notepad twice!

'arousing, infatuating, anything?' Lulu asked. Wakka suppressed his laughter, but Lulu heard him and flashed him a look. She then turned to Leo. She was trying to prove something.

'it's either a yes or a no Leo' she was growing a little impatient and her tea was getting cold. Leo cleared his throat determined to get a word out. Lulu raised an eyebrow. He was debating on what the right answer would be. The truth was yes, but if he said yes what would she do to him? But if he said no, then would she be insulted? What about Rikku? He really did like her.

'you better answer ya' Wakka said while picking up a second sugar pack for his tea. It was all very amusing to him.

'no its fine, you may go, but next time keep your hormones under control, you wouldn't want me telling Rikku, I know she wouldn't be happy about it' her voice was as strict as ever.

'yes ma'am' Leo then scurried away as fast as he could without looking like he was trying to leave quickly. Wakka was piling more sugar into his tea while he talked.

'way to give him a heart attack ya' Wakka chuckled. Lulu watched him put his fifth pack of sugar into his cup.

'Well that takes care of that' she said while stirring her tea. Wakka just chuckled and shook his head as he added his sixth pack of sugar. He was stopped by Lulus pale hand.

'do you really need all of that?' Wakka stopped and placed the half full sugar pack on the table. He took a sip of his and exhaled loudly. Lulu rolled her eyes but couldn't help let up the smallest of smiles. There food came about 9 minutes later but this time Mally came over with it.

'aw Lu you scared him away' Wakka joked as he used his knife to cut into his breakfast. Lulu took a sip of her tea, truly unfazed to Wakkas comment.

'Well if he wants another look at my breasts he'll be back' she said matter of factually. Wakka couldn't help but laugh at how serious she said it. They continued talking for a little while then stopped and fell into a comfortable silence. Lulu thought it was amazing how she was crying a couple of hours ago and now she was laughing. There was only one who could do that to her, and he was sitting across from her. There talk did reveal a lot of things. The doubt she once held had vanished. She also saw a side of Wakka that was completely new. He had voiced his concerns, which by the way was only that she was happy. They were now on the road to something bigger and better. The thought put Lulu at ease. Never in a million years did she think that Wakka would be the one she fell deeply and dangerously in love with. Chappu yes, she also had a little thing for Auron but that didn't even come close to what they shared. Wakka had finished his breakfast and was now leaning on his fist.

'That was good ya?' He sensed something was on her mind. Lulu nodded still lost in her thoughts. Wakka could have asked her to move to the Thunder Planes with him and she would have nodded. Wakka realized this and sighted thus bringing Lulu out of her trance.

'What?' she questioned while cocking an eyebrow up. Wakka secretly loved when she did that. Even thought it often meant trouble for him. It was so _her_.

'nothing ya'

'Wakka'

'Lu'

'fine, have your secrets' she was wiping her plum lips with a napkin.

'aw Lu don't be like dat'

'be like what?' her tone completely controlled.

'be like….mad ya'

'I'm not mad Wakka, your entitled to have your secrets as am I' she added a small smirk to the last three words. Wakka looked perplexed then Lulu shook her head a little.

'like what?' she wasn't expecting that.

'what?'

'like what kind of secrets ya?' he actually looked interested, there was no goofy smile or anything.

'they wouldn't be secrets if I told you Wakka'

'your right ya' he sounded a little disappointed but she knew he would be fine. 'We should go help Yuna out ya?'

'yes lets go, poor Tidus' _did I really just say that? _ 'Yuna can be a handful sometimes' Lulu watched as Wakka paid for their breakfast then walk over with his usual smile. As they walked through the town Wakka tried to grab Lulus hand in his, but failed miserably and touched her thigh instead. Wakka pulled away and scratched the back of his head nervously. _Smooth. _Lulu inwardly smiled at the blitzers discomfort. She took his left hand in her right with one sly move that even Wakka didn't see coming. He looked at her with a huge grin on his face and searching eyes. Lulu merely looked at his face, rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned her head forward. _Someone had to watch were they were going. _

**AN: I started playing FFX again with little brother and I forgot how good the game actually was. I'm on the part where your on trial and Yunie finds out that all those Maesters are undead. Anyway yes, I don't know what you guys think…….which is really really really bad. If you don't review then….then I'll probably….cry and you guys don't want that right? Right?**

KathleenDee


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

**AN: I just realized that it's the Besaid Aurochs not Archers…..sorry sorry sorry sorry heh :P**

Besaid was bustling with people. It seemed that everyone was out and about, especially with Lady Yunas wedding in two days, so much had to be done! Village elders were ecstatic to see little Yuna getting married and even a little more excited to see the childhood friends Wakka and Lulu holding hands as they walked. Things were defiantly looking up for the elders who have witnessed to many painful things in their life time.

'Then…I made the shot with a bicycle kick ya , you remember that one right?'

'mhm' Lulu nodded

Wakka was talking about Blitzball and Lulu was actually listening. Not that she didn't listen to him , its just that Wakkka loved Blitzball, he tallied about it most of the time. She needed a break sometimes you know? However this time she was actually an avid contributor in the conversation. Wakka smiled at his memory then looked at Lulu, they were still on their way towards the temple, but they walked slowly enjoying the time to walk off their food.

'What did you think of it ya?'

'to be honest Wakka I thought it was a bit sloppy, yes it got the job done but your form could have been neater.'

'sloppy huh?' Wakka thought. He could always count on Lulu to be the one to be totally honest even if it did mean hurting his feelings. 'I guess I'll just have to practice harder ya?'

'yes'

'Hmm Captain Wakka……sloppy' he was talking more to himself now, using his free hand to scratch his chin. Lulu just smiled.

'Wakka don't read to much into my comment'

'huh?...oh yea I know, if I did where would I be?' Wakka chuckled and Lulu gave him a mock glare. He didn't know it but that kind of hurt her. _Was I really that cruel?_

They had made it to the Temple. As they walked into the main hall where the wedding would be held, all eyes fell on them momentarily then back to what ever task Yuna hand asked them to do. The two at the entrance broke apart and headed in separate directions. Lulu to Yuna and Wakka to Tidus. When Lulu approached Yuna she found that Yuna was having trouble fixing a fake bouquet of flowers, the real ones would be in a day before but Yuna wanted a prop to see how everything would fit. She looked up and saw Lulus emotionless face approaching. _Even at the happiest moments she cant seem to crack a smile huh….well I know she's happy now, that's all that matters. _

'I just cant seem to find the right location' Yuna said looking back to the task at hand. Lulu watched for a little then stopped her.

'May I?'

'yes of course….good luck their as stubborn as Wakka' That brought a little smile to Lulus face and Yuna noticed that just by mentioning his name she seemed to light up a bit. Their relationship was very complicated, and not to mention public now after the incident at the hotel pool. You can't just openly admit your feelings for someone you denied for so long.

Everything seemed to be falling together for Yuna. Her best friends found each other and now she was getting married. Things were defiantly going well.

'can anything top that?' Lulu asked while moving the flowers over a little bit, she looked at them then moved them again. This continued while they talked. The conversation turned towards Yuna.

'don't be so nervous, you love him right?' Lulu asked. They had moved on to another bouquet of flowers.

'yes I do, its just that….' Yuna sighted in a way that reminded Lulu of how Yuna acted on the pilgrimage.

'Yuna, you are ready, don't doubt yourself' Yuna looked at the black mage for some time.

'your right, its just Tidus'

'I'm pleased you see it that way, now help me move this' Lulu said as they tried t move a larger bouquet. In the struggle to move the surprisingly heavy phony flowers. They soon felt the weight seemingly disappear.

'What are you guys doing lifting these ya?' It was Wakka. He and Tidus carried the large bouquet over to a table. Yuna thanked them both as did Lulu. When they left Yuna looked at Lulu with a grin.

'don't doubt yourself either, Lulu'

'what about?' Lulu asked well aware of what orrather _whom_ she was talking about. Yuna looked at her seriously.

'Lulu….do you want me to forget the pool incident then?' Lulu blushed. 'I know things with you guys are new…but I also know that you guys are ready for it' Lulus blush disappeared as soon as it came; she controlled her emotions rather well.

'I know' was all she said.

'good, now tomorrow Rikku and I are going to camp out in the airship, wanna come?'

'of course, that should be fun…..or dangerous' Lulu stated while looking across the room at Tidus and Wakka.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I cant believe she said that'

'I know ya! That's ok it probably was messy, Lu dose know her blitz'

'are you serious?' Tidus stopped what he was doing.

'oh yea, she grew up on this island too ya know'

'I just never thought…..yea, I guess' Tidus was scanning the room to find something to do before Yuna found something boring for him to do, like pick colors or something. ' don't we have practice or something?'

'nope not today ya, member we promised to come and help'

'damn'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where is Rikku anyway?' Lulu asked while looking at the fabric in front of her. They were currently on the conversation of Rikku and Aurons odd relationship. Though you couldn't call it that because you really didn't know what was going on.

'She and brother went for Cid, they should be back by tonight'

'I see' Lulu was meaning to ask Rikku something since the morning they left Luca.

'why?'

'oh, I just wanted to ask her something'

'Auron related?'

'mm she did say some things, I worry' Lulu closed the big thick book of fabrics.

'yes I understand' Yuna looked at Tidus from across the room. 'Tidus said he saw Wakka and Leo earlier'

'oh?'

'he said it looked like Wakka wanted to kill him.' Lulu suppressed a smile.

'ah yes he did say something about Leo having a wandering eye' Yuna couldn't help but laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'aw pops why do ya have to act like that?' Rikku asked while walking with her father down a corridor in his airship.

'Rikku, you can't just…..fine…your brother and I have business in Besaid anyway be sides the wedding……just keep her clean will ya' He had given in…again. If someone told him his daughter was spoiled, he would agree with them whole heartedly. She was the princess of the Al Bhed, and she looked so much like her mother, he couldn't say no. She was still well mannered and knew her place; though she did have a wild streak in her that worried him.

'oyo! Bubc oui fuhd pa cunno' [yay! Pops you wont be sorry Rikku exclaimed. She was so elated that she slipped into her native tongue

'drec cuihtc vysemeyn' [this sounds familiar Cid said rather sarcastically.

'ur dryd……famm oui fuhd pa cunno drec desa' [oh that……well you wont be sorry this time She jumped up and kissed her father on the cheek and gleefully skipped down the airship hall. They would reach Besaid in a couple hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

'are we done yet?' Tidus complained as he and Wakka finished moved the same table for the tenth time. Wakka just leaned on the table tiredly. He knew better than to complain in front of Yuna and Lulu.

'what do you think of it here Lulu?' Yuna asked ignoring her betrothed. Lulu walked around the table once.

'I don't think the sun will hit it well'

'yes I agree. Move it over there boys!' The two men grunted then picked up the table again.

'such muscles, you would think they could lift a table' Lulu observed as the two men fumbled with the table. Yuna chuckled.

_**A couple feet away out of earshot **_

'are you sure you want to marry her?' Tidus joked as they moved the large table across the enormous wedding room area. Wakka laughed.

'aw that's just Lu ya'

'if you say so'

'hey, this is your wedding brudda not mine, I still have a chance to run, you don't' Tidus chuckled

'yea, but you wont' Tidus said while pushing the table forward. Wakka looked over Tidu's head as he pulled the table. Lulu was talking to Yuna and they both were smiling…….well Yuna was smiling. Lulu just had an amused look on her face.

'yea I know' Wakka simply answered. Once the table was in place the two blitzers made their way back to Lulu and Yuna,

'So, what's next?' Wakka asked. Tidus looked at his friend in horror.

'What! Man I'm done now!' Tidus threw his self onto a nearby chair.

'actually Lulu and I decided it was time for lunch' Yuna said while looking at Tidus. He lit up just as she expected. Wakka of course had no objections.

'lets go to the beach!' Tidus called. He hated being indoors for so long. The cool breezes would be a nice change.

'yea!, lets go ya' Wakka turned to the two then added 'but if you guys don't want to then…..'

'It's fine, the beach sounds nice' Yuna said.

'If we are to go, then I'll pack the lunch' Lulu said. Tidus and Wakka both grinned. If being on the pilgrimage taught them anything at all it was that Lulu was one hell of a cook.

'right on Lulu!' Tidus said as he headed for the main entrance dragging Yuna playfully behind him. Wakka watched the two younger ones leave. They were indeed happy. Wakka turned towards Lulu.

'do you need help?'

'no'

'ok then……are you sure?'

'Wakka' she said dryly

'ok, ok I'll see you at the beach then' he moved closer to her and placed one hand around her waist. This surprised Lulu. She was still getting used to the idea of Wakka showing affection publicly, she was a private person after all. Wakka noticed her momentary discomfort.

'Lu?...are we ok?' Lulu looked into his eyes and held his gaze. She hated seeing him worry so much. It made him look older than he really was and it made her feel somewhat responsible for his anxiety. His warm hand was still firmly placed on the small of her back. Lulu could feel it on her skin where the corset tied up for her black dress. She felt an urge to kiss him. It was weird, she felt the same feeling for a while before they ever developed their feelings for one another. But back then it was foreign and un-named. Lulu didn't know that that feeling was laced with lust and immersed in love for Wakka. _How could I have been so blind before?_ She just realized that she was taking to long to answer.

With each passing second he became worried. Then he noticed the look of concentration on her face. _She's just thinking ya_. Wakka was so happy it wasn't something else. He decided to give her some time to think about it, so he just stood there. Wakka learned early on not to interrupt her when she was thinking.

Lulu loved his patience; Chappu was always in a rush. Even the day he left, he was to busy to stop and pray, said he would miss his boat. Even though it wouldn't have changed much since Yevon was a fake. Lulu smiled at Wakka. God she was beautiful, especially when she smiled at him. Wakka gave her a grin back. She gave into that temptation, her lips lightly pressed against his. The kiss lasted five (Mississippi) seconds.

'we are' her voice as soft as the kiss.

'good ya' Wakka said before wrapping his other hand around her. Lulu shifted a little then looked at him.

'Wakka…..the beach' Wakka blushed a little. The beach was the furthest thing from his mind at that point. He was lost in her eyes ones again. He let go.

'right ya, to the beach'

**AN: sorry it took so long for this one to be posted, I actually finished it a while ago. Let me know what your thinking by leaving me a review.**

**KathleenDee**


	25. Chapter 25

**ch 25…..how come I don't name my chapters?...hmm**

When Lulu made it to the beach Tidus, Wakka, and Yuna were already in the water. They didn't notice Lulu sit down under a tree with a basket and a huge leather bond book.

Lulu was really getting into the book when suddenly the light she was using to read went overcast. She saw droplets of water cascade onto her page and she prayed for the person who ever ruined her book.

'hey Lu c'mon in the water' came Wakkas cheery voice from above. Lulu got mad herself, she knew she couldn't get mad at Wakka for something he didn't do on purpose, he knew better. Now if it was Tidus that would be another story entirely. She sighted.

'I'd rather not' she said not taking her eyes off of her book, knowing that her attempts for solitude would be worthless. She felt him sit down next to her.

'why not?'

'I'm reading' she said, her tone suggested annoyance but Wakka just shrugged it off.

'what!? reading? Ah c'mon Lu reading is boring come in the water with me' he was starting to sound a little desperate but Lulu didn't notice she was to into her book.

She didn't answer.

'Luuuuu' Wakka called. When she didn't answer again he had an idea that was sure to get her attention. Sure it was very risky but Wakka felt it was necessary. How could one read in such beautiful weather? He pulled the book down and when Lulu turned her head to yell at him her lips met his. She was going to pull away when Wakka deepened the kiss making it difficult for her to even breathe, the exact definition of breath taking. Wakka placed the book down making sure not to loose her page and brought his free hand behind her head. Lulu soon forgot that she was supposed to be mad at him, all she could think about was how warm and inviting his lips were and soon she couldn't think at all. The kiss got a heavy, something Wakka really didn't intend on happening. Lulus hand now rested on his muscular wet chest.There breathing got heavier and the beach and Lulus book were forgotten entirely that is until….

'eeww Yuna is that what we look like?' Tidus asked jokingly as Lulu was first to pull away. That was the second time she got caught kissing Wakka in a suggestive way.

'I suppose so' Yuna said while trying to hide her giggles. Wakka was still lost in what ever he and Lulu were sharing a moment ago. Lulu on the other hand returned rather quickly to reality. She cleared her throat.

'may I help you two?' her voice hinted at embarrassment and amusement. In other words Lulu made a joke. Yuna and Tidus both laughed and Lulu smiled a little too. She then turned to Wakka who still was a little hazed out.

'are you ok?' she asked.

'gee Wakka I didn't know Lulu had that effect on you man' Tidus joked. Wakka looked at him, his ears getting redder as he realized the situation. He turned back to Lulu.

'uh um yea, im alright ya?'

'good so lets eat already!' Tidus said excitedly as he and Yuna took a seat on the picnic blanket and began eating. It was rather quiet when they ate, probably because Rikku wasn't there. Once everyone was done with their healthy lunch, Tidus spontaneously got up and ran into the water.

'Tidus!' Yuna called after him. 'you cant swim right after you ate!!' she began to get up 'what if you drown' then she ran after him 'I cant marry you if your dead you know!' Tidus swam farther.

'aw Yuna don't you know parents just tell you that so you don't go swimming anymore, plus you actually drown when you have no food to make carbohydrates……..c'mon with me!' Yunas to life long guardians watched as she ran into the water. Wakka turned back around to see Lulu back in her book. He sighted then watched her patently until she finished the chapter she was on. Which didn't take long, Lulu was a fast reader. When she was done she put her bookmark in the book and looked at Wakka.

'happy?' Wakka nodded his head up and down like a child, then outstretched his hand for the book. Lulu hesitated at first then handed it to him. Wakka took it and safely rest it to the side then put out his hand again. _What now?_ Lulu thought then realized just what Wakka wanted. She put her hand in Wakkas and he brought her to a stand then led her towards the sparkling waters edge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rikku was sitting in her room on the air ship. Her knees were tucked under her and she was staring out the window at the passing clouds. Her thoughts on a certain legendary Guardian. They would be in Besiad within the hour. Rikku sighted outwardly.

'why did he have to leave so soon' Just then she heard her door knock.

'lusa eh' she said. Brother walked in with a smile on his face, then it changed when he saw his baby sister on the verge of tears.

'Rikku, wrong what's?'

'nothing'

'Riiku…… Vydran ec funneat yht cu ys E [Father is worried and so am I you not act like Riiku' Brother sat on her bed side and wrapped his arm around her. Rikku buried her face in her brothers embrace. _What's wrong with me…..big meanie…….rrr…wait till I see him…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna and Tidus were on there way back from the beach. Tidus had a picnic basket in one hand and Yunas in the next.

'I still don't see why we had to leave….'

'Tidus….they need some time to talk, did you see Lulu this morning and well did you see her now?'

'she seemed fine to me' Tidus said. When it came to Lulu he just didn't know .Yuna decided to drop the subject for now.

'plus, we still have much to do sweetie' Yuna said while looking at Tidus.

'mmmm I don't know, I'm already in "relax" mode' Tidus half yawned half joked. They both laughed and headed for Yunas hut to get some last minute things together.

_**Meanwhile…….**_

Wakka and Lulu were sitting near the surf. From afar they still looked like the childhood friends they had grown up to be. Both were sitting next to each other, this time a little closer than before. The Just Noticeable difference in their mannerisms towards one another,

'that was good food ya' Wakka said as he lazily laid back onto the sand and rubbed his stomach.

'thank you' Lulu was still hugging her knees next to him. They were quiet; listening to the sea breezes and the seagulls. It was really a nice day, not one cloud in the sky. 'So, do you know when you'll have to go into Luca?' Lulu asked. Wakka went into Luca at least once a year with the Aurochs to the Spria Blitz Ball Convention, It was held around this time and all the teams came together and signed autographs and talked with kids and even received endorsement deals. The Aurochs were hot this season and they were personally invited by the Yu Yeven league leaders. Unlike other years they were usually just mailed an invite. This year Wakka had to be on his game. Lulu knew he was nervous, though he did his best to hide it, Wakka wore his feelings on his sleeves…well technically speaking of course. That's what Lulu thought because she knew him so well. Wakka looked to his right then back at Lulu; her ebony hair whipping in the breeze behind her.

'well, it starts in a couple of weeks and lasts for a week….we have plenty of time ya'

'are you nervous?' Lulu knew Wakka was going to try and appear macho, she was completely knocked off guard when Wakka sat up and looked her in the eye.

'yea, Lu I am….the Aurochs never really won till now and I don't know what everyone expects from me ya'

'just do your best, all will follow' Lulu said simply even though she was a little nervous for him too. Wakka looked off into the ocean pondering on Lulus words. _Easier said then done ya_. Then he remembered something really important. _Cyrie ya!, I forgot about the trip and …..the ring……….. I'm not so sure that's the best thing for us now though...did Lu remember? She must have…what now?_ Wakka was busy pondering his next move. He looked some what hopeless, considering the days events…especially their talk, wouldn't Lulu be a little overwhelmed by his proposal? Would she expect it?

'Lu, remember I asked you to go to a Luca game with me?'

'yes' she turned away from the ocean and looked at him.

'well…since the SBBC is during the same time……what im trying to say is' Lulu couldn't help but smirk a little. She rested a slender hand on his shoulder as a way of comfort.

'Wakka its ok, you worry too much' her words were slow to emphasize her statement. Wakka smiled then looked at her hand on his shoulder. Then back up to Lulu with an even bigger grin.

'you touchin' me Lu?'

'shut up' she said with a quiet smile as she moved her hands to her lap. Wakka chuckled then scooted back to his regular position next to her. He leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek then turned and looked over the water. Lulu smiled a little as his stubble tickled her face, then her usual indifferent expression showed as the two drifted into their own thoughts while gazing at the beautiful scenery in front of them. For the majority of the afternoon they stayed on the beach in silence. Lulu was thinking about what was going on in her life and how everything changed so drastically with one trip to Luca with Wakka two weeks ago. The nightmares had stopped for the most part. She still had one every now and then yet it wasn't as intense as the others. She found herself in a better mood too, could it be that a little bit of Wakka had been just what the doctor ordered? Though she still mourned Chappu, she did it less often. The gnawing feeling when she kissed Wakka disappeared and was replaced with a blissful one, she no longer felt guilty for loving. However she still was troubled. Not only about Wakka but about everyone, Yuna, Tidus and most defiantly Auron and Rikku. Something seemed wrong to her. It just didn't make much sense, Auron shows up _older _with more secrets then before he joined the party at the beginning of Yuna's pilgrimage. Not to mention his hasty and unfavorable response to her and Wakkas evolving relationship. He didn't seem much like himself, and poor Rikku just as confused as ever, Then Leo shows up? Somehow all this was connected, it always was. Lulu stole a glance at Wakka. His features were relaxed yet bothered. That meant he was thinking,,,,, and Wakka and thinking don't exactly go hand in hand, He tended to not want to think. Live care free, what ever was bothering him, it must have been important because he never said a word. Usually the silence would be killing him and he had to do something or he would go crazy. Like Tidus and staying indoors for to long. _Maybe the meditation is actually working?_ Lulu thought. _Auron taught him well then._ Lulu found her thoughts drifting back to the warrior monk from Bevell. He was so shady and secretive….._like I was?_ Lulu thought. No wonder they found comfort in each other. Lulu shut her eyes tightly. The right thing to do would be to tell Wakka everything, it wasn't anything bad….he just deserved to know. She opened her eyes and found Wakkas concerned look grow even more troubled. He touched Lulu bare shoulder; the slight physical contact sent a small sure down Lulus spinal cord, bringing the rest of her senses alert.

'are you ok Lu?'

'Wakka, we hav-….I'm fine' The words "we have to talk" wouldn't sound right…not now anyway. Maybe she was just scared of what he would think; maybe that's what stopped Lulu. Wakka wasn't fooled. But what could he do? Forcing Lulu into the water was a piece of cake compared to getting her to talk. When she was ready he was sure he would know all he needed.

'when your ready ya?' Wakka said softly and Lulu nodded her head in agreement.

**AN: how's that for a chapter! I know it's a little short but I really wanna end this one here. I think this is the first time I actually used the title in the story! But maybe now you'll see why I named it Just Noticeable difference. Anywho I got this book called 'The Zero Game' by Brad Meltzer and I can't put it down it's so good! I was supposed to read chapter one for class and I'm on chapter 20! But yea don't worry ill still be updating this and Hidden, as long as my laptop wants to cooperate they be more chapters. Please review it keeps me motivated. **

**KathleenDee **


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26

Rikku stood on the airship bridge as it landed in the clearing she and Lulu once used for practice. Her blond hair flailing in all directions and a soft smile on her face, it felt good to be back in Besaid with all her friends even though _he _wasn't there just yet, it still felt good. Once it landed she took off for the small village not waiting for everyone else. On her way through the forest she ran into something hard, so hard in fact that it sent her back a couple of feet over a branch and onto the ground. It took her some time to realize that it wasn't a tree, her vision was that blurry. 'fryd dra?' [ what the-?.

'hey Rikku you ok?' came a familiar voice _'rao E ghuf dryd juela'_ [hey I know that voice she pounced up and greeted the two blitzers. One short and blond, the other redheaded and tall.

'what I hit?' Rikku asked while rubbing her head.

'me ya' Wakka said as he pointed to himself with his thumb. 'you came round the corner so fast ya'

'geez Tubbs….well I guess your not Tubbs anymore, it feels like I got trampled on by a chocobo' Rikku laughed as she pushed Wakkas chest. Tidus laughed and patted Wakkas shoulder.

'sorry ya' Wakka said while clutching something in his hand nervously.

'say, whatcha you got there?' Rikku inquired watching the nervous looking Blitzer stuff something in his pocket.

'nothing ya!' Wakka almost shouted, realizing the odd look from Rikku he tried again. 'well, it's just secret Blitz plays is all'

'then why is it so bulky?' Rikku asked pointing to Wakkas pocket. Before Wakka could even answer her question Tidus jumped in.

'hey Rikku Yuna said she wanted to see you as soon as you get in……she's at Lulus' Rikku looked over to Wakka who only nodded thankful that Tidus saved him.

'hmm, guess I better get going then huh?...wont you guys walk me into town?' she asked sweetly, while gears turned in her little mind. Tidus and Wakka exchanged a look then finally agreed, Rikku was becoming way too suspicious and they both knew she couldn't keep a secret. The trio walked through the forest casually talking. When they made it to Lulus hut Rikku and Tidus hesitated at the door. They generally didn't open her door, she did, so this small little thing to people like Wakkka or Yuna was terrifying to them. Wakka laughed then knocked.

'it's just Lu ya'

**Inside Lulus **

Yuna and Lulu were sitting at the small dining table, each slowly sipping a cup of tea.

'so Lulu, you and Wakka are together?'

'….' Lulu really had to think if what they had was a normal relationship especially after today….wait why was she thinking, she loved him right? 'yes, you could call it that' Yuna smiled _'couldn't she just say yes?' _

'well I'm glad, I was worried you two would never get there' Lulu took a sip of her tea. Wondering how everyone saw it but her, it still amazed her really, for the longest time they were friends with immature feelings for one another that neither one of them could detect, well not her anyway. Even though she felt a little something back then, something would always come and erase it from her thoughts. Lulu watched as Yunas facial expression changed, she used her finger to circle the rim of the cup, she began to speak yet never looked up.

'say Lulu….have you ever…..well…Tidus and I, are moving kinda fast….if you know what I mean' she looked up at Lulu when she reached the word "if" Lulu studied her for a moment. They were to be married in a couple of days. She could tell the wedding night was weighing heavy on her mind.

'that's only natural Yuna……. unless its to fast for you?'

'no, I just, its new' Lulu nodded, she understood. She remembered how Yuna once told her that Khamari tried to give her the "sex talk". From then on in Lulu said she would take over if Yuna had any questions. She always had a caring manner but that's when Lulu started acting like her older sister.

'he's not forcing anything on you is he?'

'no, no Tidus is really a gentleman….it's just that, how are you supposed to know….how are you supposed to feel….?' Yuna was confused at her own question but Lulu was able to understand fully.

'well Yuna……' Lulu was trying to describe a feeling you really can't describe unless you were a super romantic, something Lulu defiantly knew she wasn't. 'you start to feel…like your whole world is clouded? And you feel at complete peace…..it's an inner feeling Yuna, its quiet hard to explain.' Yuna was now watching the mage deeply. Lulu never talked of such things so openly. She had a certain wisdom about everything Yuna found admirable.

'but what about your……first time….'

'oh it was not perfect, but with time….' Lulu was defiantly watching and choosing her words carefully. 'it becomes…..'

'better?' Yuna supplied.

'yes, much'

'who with Chappu?' Yuna asked suddenly forgetting her shyness while resting her elbows on the table. She loved girl talks, almost as much as her upbeat cousin did. Yuna watched as Lulu sipped her tea slower as if she was debating, but in all honesty she wasn't. She never really did anything that serious with Chappu. However she and Wakka did get to that level. It was a spur of the moment thing that she really didn't regret. She needed that, and so did he.

'close' was all she was able to say before Lulu heard a knock. She rested her tea down and began to walk to the door. Yuna had to first think then she took in a huge breath in shock.

'Lulu you mean…..' she put a hand over her mouth. Lulu turned around then opened the door supplying Yuna with her answer.

'Wakka?' _ Didn't he say that he had Blitz? Why is he off early._

'hey Lu!' he fought back the urge to kiss her and walked past her and sat where she was sitting then picked up her cup and took a sip. Yuna only giggled as Wakka made a face. Lulu took her tea strong, Wakka preferred to sugar down his. Lulu now closed the door as Rikku and Tidus took a seat. Wakka got up with Lulus cup and went in her kitchen. Lulu reclaimed her seat. Yuna was still in shock. _But when?_

'what's wrong Yuna? Not having cold feet on me are you?'Tidus asked playfully but when Yuna didn't answer he really got worried.

'are you?' he asked again. Lulu gave Yuna a look and Yuna turned to Tidus and kissed his nose.

'the only way I'm walking out is as Mrs. Tidus-

**Kitchen**

Wakka was pilling sugar into Lulus cup when his hand brushed his right pocket, more specifically his right _empty_ pocket. Wakka began to panic_…Oh Yevon where is it? I had it right here!!...maybe I dropped it…..how could I not notice it was gone….its not in these…….damnit Rikku! She can't have it…..well why not she is a thief….what if she tells??...i got to get it back!!……but not here then everyone will see ya….at least the ring isn't in there……but my confirmation number is!!! _Wakka was internally fighting himself. How could he have been so stupid. Most importantly how was he going to get it back without anyone knowing. _Just act cool ya_ Wakka assured himself as he picked up Lulus cup and walked back into dining area slash living room. He placed the cup down in front of Lulu then pulled up a chair right between Lulu and Rikku. He gave Rikku a meaningful look which didn't go undetected. _tysh ra liykrd sa! fryd'c cu esbundyhd ypuid cusa middma duo yhofyo[damn he caught me! what's so important about some little toy anyway?_

Soon everything fell into normal conversation, normal enough for no one to notice Wakka and Rikku and exchange glances a couple more times. Sighting Wakka slipped his hand in Lulus under the table and was massaging it with his thumb. Lulu squeezed his hand a little then took a sip of her tea which was dangerously sweet. So sweet in fact that when the slightest bit of sugar reached her mouth she was able to detect the noticeable difference which caused Lulu to nearing spit it out. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, she made a throaty noise, then went back to talking. Under the table Lulu thought up a fira spell and sent the impulse through to Wakkas hand. Wakka immediately jumped up and let out a small cry. He nearly fell out of the chair. Now everyone was really eyeing the two. Lulu even looked at Wakka fringing the concern that everyone else wore on their faces.

'heh, ummm just thought I saw a moogle move ya' Wakka explained lamely as he pointed to some moogles on the wall shelf.

'Wakka Lulu has those lil guys on rest ya know' Rikku explained then went into a whole other conversation about how you could put moogles at rest. 'a lil something I picked up from the Lulu school of Dark Arts ' she said proudly Lulu merely smiled and reminded her of there lessons then scolded her about Keyahs where abouts. When the conversation turned Wakka leaned over and whispered for only Lulu to hear 'truce ya?' Lulu let an amused smile crawl across her face. Then Wakka suddenly heard Rikku saying something…

'so Wakka tried to hide it from me, an experienced thief! Can you believe that?' Rikku said proudly as she took a sip of Yunas tea. Tidus shot a glance at Wakka who was looking more nervous than he did the day they played the Luca goers in the champions during Yunas pilgrimage. 'what were you thinking Tubbs?' Rikku asked as she fished through her pack around her waist to find little Cyrie.

'um I have no idea ya?' Wakkas palms were getting sweaty and Lulu noticed she let go and rested her hand on his upper thigh. _Not helping Lu!!_ Wakka squirmed a little. Tidus was starting to get nervous as well. _This could ruin all he planned!_

'hey a…Rikku?' Tidus asked watching her look through her pack which thank Yevon had so much stuff in it.

'yea?' Rikku asked looking up at the two nervous men in the room,

'I…I uh um' Tidus turned to Wakka who by now looked so uncomfortable and was he blushing?

'yea why don't you tell them the story about how I ran into you ya?' Wakkas voice was oddly shaky. Lulu and Yuna looked at him with great concern.

'oh yea, tell that one Rikku!' Tidus said excitedly. Rikku forgetting the toy couldn't pass up the opportunity to tell a story.

'oh yea! So I was running. and I ran square into Wakkas chest….which surprisingly isn't Tubby! Rikku said Wakka took a breath of relief. The conversation turned again to something else. Wakka was just trying to avoid Lulus glances and figure out a way to get Cyrie back before Rikku remembered. About 30 minutes later everyone decided to go do something in Yunas case she went to plan. It was mid evening now and everyone stood up to leave. Wakka looked across the room at Tidus who nodded. They silently agreed to approach Rikku, however just as Wakka was leaving he felt and icy hand on his forearm. He nodded to Tidus to go along and turned to meet Lulus gaze, well he tried to meet her gaze.

'I know that Fira spell wasn't_ that_ strong so that can't be the problem'

'that's your way of asking what's wrong ya?' Wakka said lowly as her closed the space between them while taking one hand and lightly trailing it from Lulus bare shoulders to her long black sleeves end. Lulu liked the way it felt but now was not the time for that. She noticed that something was wrong and she wanted to know what, there was no way he was going to seduce her so she wouldn't remember asking. Not today.

'am I ever so?' Lulu asked ignoring his hand.

'guess not ya?'

' what troubles you?'

'nothng'

'you're a terrible liar Wakka'

'am I?' Wakka laughed. 'nothings wrong ya…….so what are you going to do now?' he asked while darting his head away from her. _Why is he changing the subject?...knowing him it will probably slip out._

'I was going back to the Temple to help Yuna'

'ok, well I gotta find Tidus ya but ill walk you over?'

'I can get there just fine by myself Wakka' even though his proposal was sweet she hated feeling like she needed some one to protect her.

'I know but….Tidus is probably there to and….well cant I walk with you Lu?' Lulu rolled her eyes and smiled. He sounded pathetic.

'fine Wakka just don't cry' her tone didn't suggest that she felt like laughing though. Wakka smiled he knew she wanted to. 'what?'

'It's ok to smile Lu, everything's going great ya?' Lulu sighted _if only he knew. _She then moved closer to him so that their chests were touching. _But those matters didn't have to concern him…I will find out what is troubling him though._

'I love it when you smile' Wakka said in a low husky voice. Wakka placed both of his hands square on her hips and tickled them lightly. Not many people knew that Lulu was ticklish. How could they find out anyway? They wouldn't get close enough to lay a hand on her without getting some kind of element flung in their direction. Lulu began to smile she couldn't help it. _Why does he do this?_ She questioned as her smile grew. Wakka rewarded her with a small kiss that left Lulu wanting more. Wakka pulled his head away from her kiss which made Lulu snap out of her Wakka educed coma. Her eyes locked on him a tint of question obvious in the flames.

'don't bare everyone's troubles on you shoulders Lu' He looked serious. He wasn't "lacking in the imagination department" that much to not know some thing or things were bothering her that had nothing to do with their relationship. She looked tired, probably from the early morning.

Lulu looked at him, what could she say? _At least he didn't make me promise him. _

'promise me Lu'

_damn_

'Wakka I-'

'Hey Lulu…whoa am I interrupting something…….again?' Rikku asked as she poked her head in Lulus hut. Wakka and Lulu tore their gaze away from each other but Wakka didn't move his hands. Lulu spoke, though her voice was unsure.

'no Rikku,…..can you give us a second?'

'okie dokie' Rikku went outside to wait.

'Lu'

'Wakka look I appreciate this but there are things…..'

'the same things you cant tell me'

'Wakka that's not fair you said…'

'yea I know Lu and I meant it but I cant help but feel worried, y'know '

'You don't have to worry about me so'

'I love you, why shouldn't I?'

'Wakka I really need you to understand that…..'

'There you go'

'what!?' (her tone was slowly reaching anger)

'I'm not a child ya, what ever you have to say you don't have to dumb it down for me'

'Wakka you are obviously seriously ill or something' (yup she's angry)

'because I care?'

'yes Wakka because you care, its because you care _so_ much that you wont let me try and figure this thing out, do you not trust my judgment?'

**Outside**

Rikku sat next to Lulus door in the dirt playing idly with a pebble.

Yuna had already filled her in on how the fight panned out and she thought they would be happy. But she could now hear a muffled version of Lulu voice, which of course was not a good sign. They were in there for a while actually Rikku was getting worried…….for Wakkas safety.

**Back Inside **

'Lu now you're overreacting'

'Wakka…….go find Tidus' her hand was now on her temple. Her voice was a bit calmer but more cold than Gagazet itself.

'Wha?'

'I don't want to get angry at you or fight you….not after today' she sounded tired.

'Lu..I'

'go' Wakka leaned in to kiss her but she just moved her head and walked away into her bedroom. Wakka felt his heart sink. There was no way in all of Spira that this would get better, not for a while. Why did he give her something else to think about now. Wakka knew he loved her but…. _Why does she think she can do it all ya?_

Wakka scribbled a note for Lulu then rushed out the door almost knocking down Rikku in his path. But to her surprise he didn't stop to chat or apologize for that matter. Rikku jumped up and followed him.

'hey Wakka guess your getting me back for earlier huh?...Wakka? hey don't tell me you messed up with her again.?' Rikku joked suddenly realizing how inappropriate it was. Wakka stopped in his tracks. _I have haven't I? Twice in one day ya she deserves better._

'keep it'

'what? Keep what?'

'she wouldn't take it anyway……not from me'

Wakka began to walk towards his hut leaving Rikku shuffling in her pack. She found the little moogle and eyed it carefully. 'holy machina' she said under her breath as she opened the little Blitzball. Inside was a small piece of paper folded up that read.

_Rin..233-442-3759 _

_ID # 5436 Customized Eng. ring. _

'Rikku?' Rikku whipped around to se Lulu by her door. She quickly turned and saw Wakkas broad back getting smaller and smaller in the distance With one swift movement she concealed the ring box and moved very slowly to Lulus door. _ Did I just give him that idea……?_

**AN: Hey all. Sorry I haven't been posting things up on here in a lil while. I'm moving and I have to pack and all that other jazz bur I hope you liked this chappy. Will they make up? Will Rikku tell Lulu? Will Tidus and Yuna finally get married? Will Wakka and Lulu be attending as a couple? Will Rikku get to Auron? Will Leo get a life? Find out next time on……..Just Noticeable Difference!!!**

**KathleenDee**


	27. Chapter 27

'Rikku…..what's wrong?' Lulu asked as Rikku made her way to her door. Rikku was clutching her pack and speaking to herself in what sounded like Al Bhed but could easily be mistaken for gibberish

'Rikku?' Lulu asked again. 'what just-' Rikku looked back again at Wakka in the distance . Lulu nodded slightly.

'will you guys be ok?' Rikku asked her voice small and hopeful.

'I'm….sure of it' Lulu said sounding less and less confident as she began to speak again. 'don't worry Wakkas just……concerned' _don't worry? How can I say that when I'm doing the same._

'oh'

'so now, what's wrong?'

'well Yunie…..'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakka was walking towards his hut wallowing in self pity when Tidus popped out of a merchant's tent and feel next to him in walking.

'hey man, ok so all need to do now is find Rikku and- what's wrong with you?'

'I don't think….that its going to work out ya'

'what are you talking about Wakka, all we have to do is sneak up on her then-'

'not that….Lu'

'what are you crazy! You said yourself that its "just Lu ya" Tidus said faking Wakkas Besaidian accent quiet well. 'what happened…..Yuna is not going to like this' Wakka filled him in on what had just occurred.

'she said she didn't want to argue with me'

'well that's a good thing then, That means she values your relationship'

'ya and?'

'and what….Wakka you have got to be kidding me! Ever since I got to Spira I've noticed you guys together. And even though you two had your fights you always seemed to make up, so you got into a little fight that's no reason to freak out and walk out on her…..again'

'that's not fair ya, she kicked me out!' Wakka said helplessly. He wasn't so much mad he was just a little sad that she would try and take on something that she obviously couldn't handle. Handle alone anyway.

'but I bet everything that she really wanted you to stay'

Wakka was silent, if that was true then he failed again.

'look man, Lulus got her secrets and issues she has to work out, if I learned only one thing from being with Yuna its that you have to be there even when she doesn't want you to be or even when you don't know what your there for' Wakka stopped walking.

'you think I should go back ya' he asked realizing the truth in Tiduses words.

'Judging from that burn on your hand……no not right now' Tidus laughed. At first Wakka was confused but he soon laughed to.

'oh that's….never mind ya' Wakka patted Tidus on the shoulder with his good hand. 'thanks man'

'no problem…..now we have to get that Cyrie back'

'right!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron was sitting on the red eye boat to Besaid. _If only Braska were here, heck I think Jecht would even like to see Tidus get married. _He thought as he took a sip of his sake. (AN: Aurons a friggin alcoholic…during the whole game he had that thing geez). He knew his eventful arrival for the wedding wouldn't be all hugs and kisses. Rikku would no doubt want to kill him….to bad he was already dead…..or something like that anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'um excuse me.. Mr. Wakka sir?' Little Tino was pulling on Wakkas shirt. He and Tidus were standing around planning when the young one approached.

'yo Tino hey lil buddy what's up ya?'

'oh well, my mom said to ask you if you could help out at the school again soon'

'sure ya, but we're goin to Yunas weddin' ya so it will have to be after ok?'

'Cap'n!" Tino said then ran off to tell his mother.

'that kid sure looks up to you huh?' Wakka turned to face Tidus again.

'I guess so ya. Not much to look up to eh?' Wakka said in a light voice. Tidus merely laughed.

'says Sir Wakka, legendary Guardian'

'hey speaking of legendary. isn't Sir Auron coming tonight?'

'yup and we have been placed with the esteemed honor of picking him up' _Great, hope he doesn't question bout me and Lu again. _Wakka shrugged as the two started to walk towards the docks. They had devised a very devious plan. They were going to……just ask Rikku for it back and hope she doesn't tell anyone. It was already dark when they made it.

'I wish Lulu was here' Tidus spoke out as he almost tripped over his own foot again. Wakka looked at him utterly confused at the statement.

'why ya'

'cause, all she needed to do was cast a low lighting or fire spell and we would could see!,y'know like on the pilgrimage'

'yea, the pilgrimage' It was clear that Tidus missed a lot since he was gone. Yuna was exhausted for many weeks after their final battle, Tidus not being there didn't help at all. Lulu had grown very worried and you couldn't pull Rikku away from her cousin for even a second. The pilgrimage was now some what associated with the aftermath of it on their Summoner. Tidus on the other hand only remembered good things, Wakka just assumed that was just how he was.

'that his boat?' Tidus asked not noticing his friend deep in thought. Both Bliterzers squinted to see the far off flicker of light coming from the boat.

'that's the last one ya, if he's not on it then he's not coming till morning'

'and Yuna wont have that so for both of our sake he better be on that boat' Wakka nodded in agreement. Tidus and Wakka were standing off to the side, Tidus had that dreamy look on his face which means he was thinking of Yuna. Wakka was looking out onto the ocean. He watched when a light from the boat hit it to reveal its true blue color.

_So ill just ask Rikku back for it tonight….if I could pull her away from Sir Auron. Then I have to get ready for the trip ya, Even though we don't leave till Tidus and Yuna come back, then…..then…I wonder what Lu's doing, I hope she's not to mad at me, I'm mad at me…I'll go see her tonight, she doesn't go to sleep as early as she lets everyone believe ya, well on the pilgrimage…..I doubt she'll want to see me anyway, But maybe Tidus is right ya, maybe I just need to be there for her. Since when is Tidus right…..especially about Lu.Maybe he'll get used to Spira after all. _

By now the boat had docked, and few people came off board along with the night sailors. Auron was among them. Wakka could here Tidus exhale, Yuna must have warned him of the consequences if he didn't come back with Auron, Wakka chuckled to himself, Yuna could be the shyest person you would ever meet but when she has her mind set on something, she's a whole other person.

'Auron you made it!' Tidus said in his overly energetic voice.

'of course I did' Auron said slightly amused and annoyed that Tidus hadn't changed at all since he were in Zanarkin many years ago.

'Yuna was worried you wouldn't make it, and well I can't let her worry now, can I?'

Maybe he had changed a little.

'Has Yuna ever known me to be late?' Auron asked looking over at Wakka who seemed preoccupied with the water.

'guess, not' Tidus said while placing his hands behind his head. 'we should get going then huh Wakka?'

'ya, Sir Auron you'll be bunkin with me ya? As you know the Blitz team is goin on a trip to Luca so all our gears at Tidus's hut'

'that's fine, So where is Yuna, Lulu and….Rikku?' Auron asked as the two other men grabbed a suitcase each and Auron carried his sword. Tidus wondered why he still carried it, there was really nothing to fight these days.

'well chances are if we find one, we'll find all' Tidus said as he lead the way back into the village. 'that is unless Lulu is still….err Yunas prolly at the temple still' Auron caught on though.

'What's wrong with Lulu?' He looked Wakkas way almost accusingly.

'nothing' Tidus said 'same ol' grumpy Lulu, same ol' ill cast a spell on you if you talk about my past, present of future same ol'….'

'he gets it' Wakka interjected.

'sorry' Tidus said with a little smirk. He knew Lulu wasn't like that now, but that's only because she let Wakka in. Tidus still had no clue why Auron was so concerned with Lulu, he would have thought he would ask about Rikku most.

Auron wasn't buying any of it, but he would have to find out for himself. However he was still curious to see what Rikku was doing.

'and Rikku, how is she?'

'she's fine ya' Wakka said

'I think she missed you though' Tidus teased. No one knew exactly what inspired the two to be interested in one other, then again no one really knew what was going on either but what ever it was there was defiantly something there. They made their way towards the village with little discussion. When they got to Wakkas hut they placed Aurons things down and started for the Temple. On the way they ran into Yuna and Lulu.

'Sir Auron! You made it' Yuna ran over and gave him a hug. Then backed away embarrassed and bowed.

'yes, I couldn't miss this now could I?' He suddenly remembered how small Yuna once was, right before Braskas pilgrimage. She looked so vulnerable, now she was a High Summoner, Braska must be proud.

'I suppose not, say Lulu what were we supposed to get again?' Yuna looked back to Lulu who as always was as calm as ever. Her hands at her sides, her black dress hugging tightly to her body so as not to fall off. They were on their way to the merchant.

'I believe Rikku spoke of fruit, for her sauce was it?' Yuna nodded.

'right' She turned to the men.' Rikkus making desert. And Lulu and I are cooking dinner'

'Rikkus cooking?' Tidus asked, horror spread across his face.

'Lulu you approved this?' Auron asked amusingly.

'no, but she insisted, if you'll excuse us now we have much to get done'

'oh yea sure' Tidus said while shifting from foot to foot. He noticed serious tension between Wakka and Lulu. Wakka didn't even lift his eyes off the ground. Lulu acted normal but didn't even glance in Wakkas general direction.

'what are we supposed to do now?' Tidus asked as he watched the two mages walk away and disappear into a hut.

'I gotta find Datto and Keepa ya, someone said they were looking for me' Wakka began to walk off towards Datto's hut.

'he's acting, what really happened?' Auron asked

'what?...psh nothing really, unless you know something I don't?' Tidus played it off well.

'hm'

'look Auron I gotta make sure I have my vows written…so uh Ill see you at dinner, you'll be alright by yourself right?'

'of course'

'great, see you then' Tidus jogged off towards the Temple. It seemed like everyone had something to do except him. Auron walked the village until he ran into Leo near Kurbys.

'hey Sir Auron you're here'

'hello Leo' he gave the boy a once over. He was carrying a huge crate filled with vegetables and fruits. Leo noticed Aurons curious glanxe.

'oh these I was just headed over to give them to Rikku, she said she needed a couple things'

'a couple?'

'well I thought I uh, say you wanna come with?' Auron hesitated he didn't know why he was avoiding going to see Rikku, then saw that Leo was having trouble holding the box.

'do you need help?'

'well now that you mention it, there is another box….'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus was sitting in the Temple office trying to complete his vows. He would have finished them earlier it was just that Yuna wanted everything perfect and well, he didn't really have time alone to write them.

'this cant be _that_ hard' Tidus said aloud as he scribbled something down then erased it. After staring at the paper for a good 8 minutes Tidus let his head drop on the desk in defeat. This was going to take a while.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu and Yuna were exiting the merchant shop with things for their dinner. Yuna was making a salad, and Lulu was making her famous chunky stew, with pan. (bread in Spanish)

'ok so….what next?' Yuna asked.

'well we still have to get the fruit to Rikku'

'yea, if she didn't burn down the kitchen yet'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron was slightly annoyed, the box was bit heavier than he thought, not that it was heavy or anything….just heavier than he imagined. Plus Leo was talking a mile a minute. He saw how Rikku could like him, he talked as much as she did. Auron sighted.

----

Rikku looked into the bubbling pot. _I'm not sure it's supposed to look like this_ she thought as she steered the pots contents. It was her Al Bhed special delight. _Maybe it just needs the fruit….where are they I thought Lulu was never late._ Rikku pouted then looked towards the door when she heard a noise. She heard Leo's voice.

'honey, I'm home!' Leo called then looked to Auron with a weak grin.

'well it's about time someone bring me some frui- Auron!' Rikku rushed over and nearly tackled Auron into a hug. Auron smiled as her sent entered his senses. He was still holding the box and it was getting difficult to hold both. Rikku then climbed down from him and punched him in the chest as hard as she could. Auron took a few steps back and Leo just watched.

'ya big meanie!... E lyhd pameaja oui zicd ib yht mavd cu aynmo yht, tysh E sayh ec ed cu rynt du ica y lussicbrana E ghuf ouin umt pid sylrehy ec ug huf….rrr sayhea fryd yna oui tuehk rana fro tuh'd oui ku pylg du Pajamm….edc hud vihho kad dryd cdibet muug uvv ouin vyla.'

[I cant believe you just up and left so early and, damn I mean is it so hard to use a commusphere I know your old but machina is ok now….rrr meanie what are you doing here why don't you go back to Bevell….its not funny get that stupid look off your face.

she was speaking so fast in Al Bhed that Auron only caught bits and peaces but he couldn't help but notice how attractive she looked when she was mad and swearing in another language. Rikku turned around and stormed off into the kitchen and Auron sighted, then put the box down.

'well….i'm going back to the restaurant….tell Rikku I was here' Leo said nervously then left. Auron walked slowly into the kitchen. Rikku was standing with her back facing him.

'you could have said something' Rikku said feeling his presence. Her voice was small.

'I apologize' Auron said while coming a bit closer. Rikku turned and closed the space between them.

'guess I have no choice but to believe you' she stood there, longing to kiss him but she knew she couldn't.. Auron placed a hand on her shoulder. Big mistake the urge to kiss her soft lips drove him crazy. He pulled her into a tight hug.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lulu and Yuna arrived to the hut that Rikku and Yuna shared they found that Auron had took over and Rikku was telling him to put all sorts of things in the pot that the Al Bhed delight required.

'put some more Al Bhed spice Auron….'

'Rikku I assure you, ive put enough'

'but Auron, whose the Al Bhed here?' she placed her hands on her hips and much to her delight and his dismay he answered. Yuna couldn't help but smile.

'you are.. but-'

'no buts….now add more, you wanted to cook right'

'that's before I knew I was entering hells kitchen' Auron said under his breath while adding more species.

'that's not nice Yunie has a name……Yunie! Lulu! You're here..and you brought stuff!'

'yes but we see Auron took care of things' Lulu said while putting some things on the counter. Auron turned and looked at her. His eyes searching for something, Lulu just looked away.

'Rikku, Yuna, I'm taking a step out again I have to pick up the rest of the things for the stew'

'gottcha!' Rikku said excitedly. Lulu walked out into the cool night and walked briskly towards the market, she had to pick up a root before the shops close.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'we have to be ready ya no playing around' Wakka said as he exited Keepas hut

'yes Cap'n , no head in the clouds either ay?' Wakka looked down, he was talking about Lulu.

'ya, no more, ill see you tomorrow at the rehearsal ya'

'Cap'n' Keepa said and Wakka nodded then started towards his hut, he wasn't feeling as hungry as he thought he was. He wondered if Tidus had finished his vows yet. He turned around just to check the Temple to make sure Tidus wasn't there when he locked eyes with something red. He would have been scared it was a fiend if he didn't know those ruby red eyes. Lulu was off to the right exiting a merchant shop when she saw him. They stood like that for a while until surprisingly Lulu looked down then up again. It was uncharacteristic of her but he knew she was deciding on what to say. She began to walk toward Yuna and Rikku's hut then looked back over her bare shoulder at him.

'I never knew you to pass up a meal, dinner should be ready shortly, I expect you and Tidus there' her tone was that of authority and control but if Wakka read into it he would find her more vulnerable side, the side that she only exposed to him. Then without waiting for a response she disappeared into the hut.

**AN: yay I'm done, ok so yea I'm sorry this was late,and Fan fic is acting stupid I wouldn't let me upload this for some time. it's so not like me but I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review, I wanna know what you think, it also motivates me to write more. **

**KathleenDee **


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28…..still no name

Wakka nodded but he knew she couldn't see him, she was already gone. He tried to make sense of what just happened, maybe Tidus was right? _Tidus…..right about Lu…..mad or not I better find Tidus._ Wakka took one more look back at the hut flap where Lulu disappeared into. He really needed to talk to her. Wakka walked up the steps and went straight through to the Temple office. He nearly laughed when he saw Tidus sleeping and drooling all over the desk. Wakka picked up the paper weight shaped like a Chocobo and slammed it on the table. Tidus shot up and tried to act like he wasn't sleeping.

'oh hey Wakka……..oh no….what time is it?' Wakka stood with a confident look on his face while crossing his muscular arms.

'ay sleepyhead, hows the vows coming ya?' a smug grin formed on his face. Tidus looked down at his smudged paper. He balled it up then smiled sheepishly.

'uh well, that was the ruff draft………..Wakka I need help!'

'wha?'

'I can't think of anything to write and Yuna….well she deserves better than a half baked idea of mine' Tidus was beginning to freak out.

'how am I supposed to help ya' Wakka said uncrossing his arms.

'umm just think of it as Lulu…please'

'Tidus..' Wakka gave him a tired look. Now really wasn't the time.

'please….'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'well seems the boys aren't coming, guess that means more food for us……those two ate way to much anyway' Rikku said while taking a seat next to Auron. Yuna nodded but looked worried, she hadn't seen Tidus since they met up in town and ever since then no ones been able to account for where he was. Rikku nudged her cousin who was seated to the right of her.

'hey Yunie don't worry Wakka will prolly find him, so cheer up'

'your right, he's fine…..hey Lulu have you seen…Wakka?' Yuna sad trying to be careful. Rikku had informed her on their little spat and Lulu also said something while they were shopping together. Lulu placed the bread on the table, and then took a seat.

'I saw him earlier……he'll be here' Rikku wondered how she stayed so composed when her entire world was spinning. _I wish I was like that. _ Rikku sighted, they couldn't start eating until the boys came…if they ever came. Rikku sighted again a bit louder so Lulu could hear. Lulu turned.

'have we learned nothing?'

'wha……oh yea, sorry your Legendary Guardianess, it wont happen again' Rikku sat back in her chair, just as she was about to make a comment about how the food was getting cold. The flap lifted up and Tidus came in looking very accomplished. Wakka clumsily followed after.

'hey guys' Tidus waved as he walked over to where Yuna was sitting. He placed a kiss on her lips then took the seat to the right of her. Wakka however was having a nervous breakdown within himself. He hesitated then took the seat left of Lulu.

'your late' Lulu said. Wakka cleared his throat then locked eyes with her for the seccond time that evening. Her eyes were the only indication of how she was feeling. Wakka knew this. But unlike earlier that day she didn't shy away or turn her head, she stared back, silently hoping to find something in his deep brown eyes. It didn't actually help that her long bang covered one eye. It must have lasted a mili-second because no one really noticed, they were involved in a conversation with Tidus about Lucas history. But for Lulu and Wakka it lasted about three whole minutes. This time Wakka looked down. Her gaze was just to open.

'I'm sorry' Wakka managed. Was he sorry because he was late or did _I'm sorry_ have a deep structure meaning? If Lulu knew the answer she didn't let him notice it.

'ok lets eat!' Rikku exclaimed while placing a napkin on her lap.

'yea I'm starved' Tidus said. Everyone slowly began to eat and talk. Auron was talking about the machina changes in Bevell.

'It has changed…but they still…he stopped himself as he looked to his right at Rikku. She was dipping bread into her stew oblivious to the conversation Things between the Al Bhed and the people of Bevell hadn't gotten any better. Lulu caught on.

'still?, when will they learn that everything they knew were lies'

'when something else big happens' Tidus said as he pilled the vegetables onto his bread. Yuna giggled when he went for the bite but everything just fell back into his bowl. Wakka was enjoying his food quietly, just enjoying the conversation.

'So what are we doing tomorrow, since everyone's in town and all' Rikku said while takng a sip of her water.

'we cn finally have a proper rehearsal' Yuna said.

'aw Yunie, not again……we better not be waking up at 4am again' Rikku whined.

'Don't worry, Yuna said this one wont be ran be her, the preist is doing it, so we should be done real quick' Tidus offered.

'what about Kahmari' (sp?) Auron asked. Wondering why the fury Ronso wasn't here yet.

'he left Gagazet a few hours ago' Lulu supplied

'yea his whole tribe is coming!' Rikku said excitedly. She liked the Ronso, but it was just to cold to visiting Gagazet all the time. Once everyone was done Rikku ran into the kitchen to get her Al Bhed delight. Tidus made a throaty noise to get Wakkas attention then pointed with his chin to the kitchen.

'oh…Rikku let me help ya' Wakka got up so quickly that his chair got caught on Lulus dress and he almost tripped. 'I'm ok ya' Tidus coulnt help but laugh.

'hurry up she might have to…..carry stuff' Tidus urged behind stifled laughs. Wakka looked at Lulu. He than ran into the kitchen. Rikku was on her way out.

'hey Tubbs…your taking up the whole doorway'

'hey Rikku can I….'Wakka looked uncharacteristically nervous. Rikku then realized what he was talking about.

'I was waiting for you to ask for it back' She placed the trey of desert on the counter and went through her pack. Before she gave Cyrie back she looked up at Wakka.

'don't be stupid Wakka…..marry her ok?' Wakka blushed.

'thanks Rikku…I will…' Rikku smiled brightly then handed him the Cyrie.

'cute lil guy, kinda looks like that one moogle Lulu - oh Wakka, how sweet!' Rikku noticed that the little "ring barer" looked a lot like that one moogle Lulu always had.

'ssshhhh ya' Wakka turned to look at the doorway to check if anyone had heard.

'sorry' Rikku whispered.

'It's Cyrie' Wakka said while holding up the little moogle clad in a goers uniform. 'couldn't find an Aurochs uniform though' Rikku laughed at that. Then looked at Wakka, remembering all they had been through and how he once disliked her and now they were good friends.

'good luck……when?'

'umm I don't know…..at a goers game?' Wakka placed Cyrie in his pocket and patted it. 'but I don't even have the ring yet ya so……you think she'll say yes?' Rikku smirked at him, Then playfully pushed the trey of Al Bhed delight into his midsection so he would hold it.

'make up first' Rikku said with a tilt of her head and a knowing smile.

'ya' Wakka said with a silly grin. _I forgot about that for a second._

It was strange, with Cyrie back in Wakkas pocket Wakka felt more confident. When he sat back with Lulu he looked at her and smiled. Rikku was right, he had to stop being stupid or he would lose her.

'uh Lu,' she turned.

's-sorry…ya…I was, should have known you could do it…but I'm here, even if you don't know what for' his voice was low; only for her to hear. Her face was hard to read but then Wakka felt her hand on his knee.

'all is forgiven….Wakka'

Wakka smiled and gently clasped his hand in hers under the table. No one really noticed the two exchange words. After everyone was done with the surprisingly edible Al Bhed delight Auron was first to say goodnight. At that point Rikku was in the kitchen so he slipped in to say goodnight.

'goodnight' he called as he saw her washing up. Rikku turned around with an expression on her face hat he had known all to well on the pilgrimage; she was tired, irritable and sleepy.

'goodnight' she said as she went on her tipy toes to kiss him on the cheek. Back at the table Tidus was getting tired so he said goodnight to everyone and left. Lulu and Yuna were talking softly and Wakka was just listening intently Lulus hand in his was the only thing keeping him awake. Today was one crazy day and he was welcoming sleep with open arms. Lulu herself was tired, never in her life was her day filled with so many emotions.

-------

'goodnight Yuna' and then it was gone. Wakka shot up his head, the warmth in his hand was now gone and Lulu was getting up to leave. Obediently he got up and said goodnight to everyone as well. On their way to Lulus hut they didn't say anything. Wakka occasionally stole a gaze at Lulu and Lulu did the same. Once they got to her door Wakka took one of her hands and tried to look her straight in the eye (literally, it was to dark to even get an outline of her face behind her dark bang).

'Lu..I'

'I know Wakka, I understand'

'I still wanna say it'

'ok'

'Lu I am a complete jerk to not be considerate of your feelings and well I'm so sorry to have to put you through this all day….and on the walk, I really meant every word I said.' Lulu looked at him '…ok I'm done' Wakka took a breath of relief. Lulu almost smiled.

'good, now my turn'

'ok ya'

'I know……..' _this is going to be hard_ she thought, but there it was , his patience with her, she began again 'that I can't do it alone, and I thank you for caring as much as you do and I love you very much, don't doubt my love for a second I know you do sometimes' then that's when she smiled at him. _She really does huh? _Wakka thought

'I love you too ya' Wakka gently squeezed her thin pale hand, then leaned down and lazily kissed Lulus purple lips. Lulu could feel the noticeable difference and soon came to the conclusion that Wakka was really tired, because even if he was the least bit fatigued he would surrender the rest of his energy into a kiss, now he had no energy to put forth. When Wakka pulled away he yawned then smiled down at Lulu.

'I'm so tired ya'

'it shows' Lulu replied while letting go of his hand and opening her door. Wakka didn't even think twice about following her in, it was just a habit that where ever she went he would follow, no questions asked.

'would you like some tea?' Lulu asked as they entered her small home. Wakka went straight for the couch to sit.

'sure' Lulu nodded then disappeared into the kitchen. Wakka could hear Lulu moving things around in the kitchen. He wondered if maybe it was too much trouble. Lulu soon returned empty handed and explained that their tea would be ready shortly.

'thanks ya' Wakka patted the seat next to him, when Lulu sat he pulled her close and rested his chin on her collar bone and softly placed a small kiss on her neck. Lulu relaxed a little and started to stroke the back of Wakka's head affectionately. As a result he began to drift off into a light sleep. Lulu looked down when she felt his breathing slow down considerably. She smiled then slowly moved his head to a couch cushion. Wakka mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like goodnight as Lulu covered him up,

'goodnight Wakka' she placed a small kiss on his forehead then went to take off the tea and get ready for bed. After she was dressed in her almost sheer nightgown she began to get into bed, then quickly remembered something, she jumped out of bed and went to her dresser to retrieve Wakka's shirt. She had no idea how the clothing chased away her nightmares but you don't mess with a good thing. After curling up with the shirt and wave to Cyrie Lulu soon drifted into a peaceful slumber.

_**Sometime during the night**_

Wakka awoke, his back was killing him, and from the way he was laying on the couch his shirt was about to choke him. He got up to take off his shirt when he heard a noise come from Lulus room. Shirt in hand Wakka made hi way slowly towards her door and opened it ajar. Lulu was mumbling incoherently and griping the sheet on her bed, her grip was so intense that her knuckles began to turn whiter than usual. Wakka noticed that his army green shirt that he had given her was on the floor. Not knowing what to do he picked up his old shirt and rested it on a near by chair with his current one. He flipped off his sandals and was about to unbuckle his belt when he remembered Cyrie was still in his pocket, he didn't want to take the chance of loosing that again even if it was in Lulus house. Wakka gingerly crawled into bed next to Lulu and took her in his bare muscular arms. She awoke instantly began to struggle.

To Lulu it was like escaping one nightmare and entering another. It wasn't until she felt Wakka's stubbly chin near her ear and hear his Besaidian accent did she know she wasn't dreaming anymore.

'its me ya' Lulu soon began to fully awaken. _Wakka? Why is he here…._ She turned around and faced him. The only source of light from the moon helped outline his strong features. He let up a worried smile Lulu stayed silent.

The only color in the room was the ruby red that extracted all the moonlight and bounced off Lulus eyes. Wakka couldn't help but think that Lulu was most beautiful right now then he had ever seen her, Her hair was actually undone and pulled back so that both eyes were visible; they held a certain majesty of their own. Her face was softened; not the calm and strict expression it often held for the rest of Spira to see. Her arched eyebrows were perfect in their own respect and to top it all off she was letting him see her in the one state she fought to keep secret. Wakka could only imagine the expression on his face because she let up a rare smile.

'What are you thinking?' she questioned accusingly, Her previous night terror long forgotten.

'well' Wakka began as he pulled her a little closer, his bare chest almost grazing hers. 'right now…im thinking of how beautiful you look in the moonlight, and how stupid ive been for jeopardizing us ya' Wakka looked a little sad when he realized just what today could have been if he hadn't apologized. He didn't even realize that he dropped his head.

Lulu reached out one slender hand and lifted hid chin to meet her gaze, then let her hand linger near his jaw line.

'you think to much' was all she said. Wakka smiled at her joke and closed the space between them with a meaningful kiss that got a little out of control. Wakka found the need for oxygen becoming to great. He breathlessly pulled away. Both their chests were pumping hard to get some air in. After their kiss Wakka looked at Lulu seriously. He had just remembered why he was there in the first place.

'are you ok? I mean did you have another…' he never got to finish. Lulu rested her head on Wakka's chest liking the way his heart sounded and the way she fit so perfectly in his arms.

'I'll tell you in the morning' right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Wakka couldn't blame her, he placed an arm around her and fell asleep. The last thing Lulu remembered before she to drifted, was the slowing down of Wakka's heart beat.

**AN: Hey yall…….hope you liked tis chapter. I've been busy with fulfilling a birthday wish for a fic and it's really stumping me. Plus the whole moving thing……rrrrrr I hate packing. Anyway the next chappy will come soon, but if it doesn't than that means im going to make it long….**

**KathleenDee**

**PS HAPPY VALENTINES DAY….hope your day was great. Mine was :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Wakka slowly opened his eyes. It couldn't have been that late because you could just make out the different shades of colors in the room, the sun was slowly rising. _Where am I?_ was his first thought. The room looked strangely familiar yet….different…at least at this time of day. Wakka looked down at the figure next to him, it all started coming together.

Lulus scarlet eyes fluttered open, she immediately felt a presence next to her. A bit apprehensive at first, she turned over expecting Wakka to be fast asleep, what shocked her was…..he wasn't. He was staring off beyond her then he looked down at her with dreamy eyes.

'uh….hey' he said before mentally slapping himself. Not the most romantic thing to say. Luckily Lulu understood.

'Wakka' she greeted with what Wakka learned was her half awake tone. It was a bit softer than her usual.

'how'd you sleep?' he asked remembering exactly why he was there.

'better' she found his voice oddly gentle, he didn't even sound the same. It was different yet soothing.

'cause I was here huh?' Wakka said half joking a toothy grin spread across his face.

'don't be so confident' she warned, her voice was close, quiet, yet it still possessed that Lulu attitude. Wakka smiled.

'I'm not, those moogles probably do better jobs of protecting ya?' he motioned his chin to the rack of moogles, Lulu chuckled then leaned a little closer to him.

'there not as warm, but I suppose if your complaining…..'

'me, complaining…nu uh no complaints here ya' Wakka confessed. 'I actually slept better' Wakka slipped his slightly scorched hand over her hip and kissed her forehead. There eyes locked then Lulu stirred a bit. Wakka let her out of his grasp and she sat up. Trying to follow suit Wakka tried to sit up, only to be pushed down again by Lulus strong yet gentle hands. She had an amused look that only grew when she saw his facial response. Wakka pulled her playfully on top of him

'Wakka.' She said trying to sound serious but the obvious smile on her face betrayed her. He made a small grunt to show that he was paying attention.

'you should go now'

'me?'

'you'

'why?' Wakka asked

'because we have a rehearsal and Auron stayed at your hut correct?'

'yea but I don-….oh, ok ya,' Lulu nodded and exited the room, Wakka laid there until he heard the bathroom water turn on. Grudgingly stumbling to his feet Wakka grabbed his shirt from the chair and slipped it on. After wondering aloud why he was so lucky he walked past the bathroom door and out of Lulus hut.

Lulu just stood under the warm water for a while. Her mind was in a million other places. She couldn't help but wonder what her dream last night meant. It wasn't until after Wakka came to sleep with her that she had had the dream. It also happened that night in Luca. Her mind was also on Wakka of course, she found it often drifting to him at the oddest moments. It frustrated her a little, she really didn't know how to deal with _this_ type of love. Though she tried to hide it she suspected everyone knew just how frustrated she was. Everyone except Wakka. She really was shocked and astonished at how she lusted for him. It was so unlike her. That frustrated her as well, they had both agreed to see how the relationship would work without Lulu shook her head and laughed to herself. This was just to crazy to even think about. A year ago she would have thrown the idea out the window….wouldn't she?

The morning air was so fresh you could taste the salt from sea. Wakka grew up with the scent and whenever he smelt it brought back memories of his childhood. He had a huge smile on his face as he slowly walked towards his hut. Head in the crowds about a certain black mage he didn't even notice that Auron was awake in the kitchen when he arrived.

After securing Cyrie and changing into some black shorts and a white shirt Wakka was about to leave for his morning work out when he noticed the light was on.

'Sir Auron….did I wake you?' Wakka asked as he noticed the older man sitting at the table sipping some kind of tea.

'no I was awake when you arrived' he answered emphasizing some kind of explanation why Wakka hadn't been there all night.

'oh….well im gonna go….'

'your bed didn't look like it was slept in…how did you sleep?' Wakka was half way out the door when Auron asked.

'I slept fine ya…..see you at rehearsal!'

_Why Is sir Auron so concerned with Lu and I?...I think ill ask Lu to breakfast…..hopefully she's not training with Rikku………_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'But why!!!!' Rikku cried from her position on a tree stump.

'do you want to learn or not Rikku?' Lulu asked in a stern voice.

'yea but-'

'well then put keyah on the floor' Lulu almost yelled. Rikku was being extremely difficult with training that morning.

'Ok, ok……what has this have to do with black magic again?' Lulu sighed and then repeated what she told her about several times before.

'As I said….moogles and their masters are one….when you get hurt Keyah feels it, that's why she will fight for you.' Rikku nodded but she was still trembling. Lulu continued, ' when your moogle gets hurt then you will feel it as well, maybe not as strong, but the pain is still there….the better the bond the more pain'

'mmm ok…..heh….heh'

'Rikku all im going to do is a small water spell calm yourself ' Rikku straightened her back and nodded, she tried to appear ready yet Lulu knew that look. She was scared. With one lift of her hand and one a slight drop, water began to fall on Keyah.

'hey…I feel it!!!' Rikku jumped up 'so does that mean we have a connection, like you and Cyrie?' Lulu chuckled slightly at how quick Rikku shuffled through her emotions.

'no…I had Cyrie for a while, but you two have a connection, which means you actually listen to me'

'course I do!' Rikku said with a grin on her face.

'now for the rest of the elements' Rikkus grin dropped.

'Fryd?'

'yes, it will be as quick and as weak as the water spell so do not panic'

'panic? Who me…..psh…no me? Panic….heh….heh…heh' Rikku was back into her slouching position on the tree stump, this time her hands were on her face and she was muttering in Al Bhed.

'Rikku' Lulu placed a hand on her hip, the other was cradling Cyrie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a vigorous workout on the beach and in the forest Wakka made his way back into the village only to catch up with Lulu and Rkku walking away from their training site. They hadn't yet noticed Wakka behind them. Wakka watched as Lulus braids dangled elegantly behind her. Rikkus crazy blond mime bounced up and down while the Al Bhed explained something about machina to Lulu.

Wakka quickened his pace a little and playfully tugged one of Lulus braid. Lulu turned around and almost bew someones head off, Her crimson eyes pierced through brown ones, but then when she took in the rest of the features , strangely tall, broad shoulders, those muscles, red hair, that ridiculous stubble, and that smile, her eyes immediately softened.

'Wakka' she greeted him and as a way of apology, his smile brightened.

'hey Lu'

'eehhhmmm' Rikku said as she stepped in between the two. Wakka laughed and Lulu turned her head.

'hey Rikku, how was training ya?'

'oh you noticed me? Hard to tell when your busy staring at Lulu' Wakka blushed a deep red he hoped Lulu didn't notice. She didn't, because she was starting to walk away.

'ill see you later Rikku' Rikku smiled as the blitzer ran after the mage.

'hey Lu wait up ya' Lulu looked over her shoulder.

'what?'

'I wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with me?' Lulu stopped.

'ok but your not going like that are you?' Lulu looked down at Wakkas workout clothes, they were drenched in sweat. Wakka looked down.

'guess not…'

'mhm' she nodded and continued to walk.

After practically running home to shower Wakka was back in front of her door. Auron wasn't there when he got home. For that he was grateful.

'Lu!!!' he called as he opened the flap to her hut. He could hear her moving things around. Lulu walked out into the main area where Wakka was waiting,

'Ready?' he asked as he walked towards her and kissed her cheek.

'yes'

The walk to Kurbys was surprisingly full of conversation. Usually they stayed quiet and just enjoyed each others silence.

'so what happens after that?' Wakka asked with a smile, Lulu was talking about the one thing she was really passionate about; the dark arts.

' then you have to read a spell scroll' Lulu was explaining how you learn a spell.

'so that's why you read so much.'

'no Wakka, I read because its entertaining, you should read more, maybe you would learn a thing or two' she had a thin smile on her face as she turned to see his expression.

'no thanks…your entertaining enough for me ya' Wakka laughed as Lulu fringed horror.

'am I ?' Lulu asked Wakkas smile was gone

'yea Lu, I don't see how anyone would miss it' Lulu smiled at his sincerity.

Once they made it to the restaurant Wakka sat next to Lulu in the same booth. Ten minutes after that their breakfast came. Lulu was feeling oddly content, happy almost, that is until Wakka asked a question.

'so Lu, what happened last night?'

'what happened?'

'ya' Lulu put her fork down and turned a little to face him.

'I had another. Nightmare, this one was….worse' Wakka nodded. 'until you came' Lulu left it at that to see what he would say. Wakka was quiet.

'maybe you…should go see someone….like a doctor ya?' he suggested. This time it was Lulus turn to be quiet. 'Lu?' Wakka placed a hand on her hand under the table. 'I want you to be ok, when I saw you on the bed you looked terrified, and ill, I was so scared'

'I just…' Lulu was at a loss for words. She was surprised to hear her own voice crack. She gripped Wakkas hand. Now is when she needed him. _She needs me,_

'c'mon' Wakka whispered. After placing some gil on the table. He got up and walked towards the most secluded area of the beach. Which was surrounded by trees and huge rocks. Lulu just followed, there hands were entangled and Wakka looked as if he needed to find something. The fact was that Lulu needed to think, and this place seemed perfect. Wakka walked toward a basket that was strategically placed in a tree. Obviously Wakka had been there before. In the basket was a blanket that Wakka began to spread out. After that he sat down and extended his hand to Lulu who took it and was pulled into Wakkas lap. He snaked his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

'ok Lu' Lulu turned and looked at him a little confused all he did was nod his head. Lulu took in a breath. _Oh_ Lulu slid off his lap but still was encircled by his legs. She turned half way and buried herself into his chest She now got why he took hr here, and she was so grateful.

'Wakka…I don't want…..to deal with it all…not now at least...' even when she was breaking apart Lulus voice still held its ridged quality.

'it all ya?' Wakka rubbed his hand over her back gently. Lulu lifted her head from his chest and looked him right in eyes.

'Wakka I love you….'

'I love you too Lu..more than anything ya'

'I know, I know its just that these dreams they…..say I don't' Wakka pulled her a little closer to him. He wasn't making the mistake of walking away from her twice.

'Lu, as long as I know you do, I can careless what dream Lulu thinks' he gave her a little smile but frowned when Lulu didn't say anything aperantly she cared what dream Lulu thought. 'but that's not all ya?'

'no'

Wakka nodded and pulled Lulu back onto his chest she shivered but Wakka noted that the day was sunny and warm. Lulu was trying to get a hold of herself but just knowing that Wakka was there even if she did break made it all the more tempting to just forget everything and cry herself to sleep in his arms. She had no idea that the dreams played such a role on her life, she usually tried to forget them. Then there was the whole Auron thing. Then Yuna getting married…it all was, just too much.

'Wakka I die….in those dreams..and its in a way that I could have prevented' Wakka was at a loss for words.

'L-'

'then there are the ones with us….'

Wakka was stroking her back when he felt moister seep through his shirt.

'Lu….aaw, its ok…ya?' he lifted her face; it was Lulu yet the tears made her bang stick to her face, he cupped her teary face in his hands and pushed away her bangs to see two cloudy pools of blood.

'Lulu, there is no way that I'm letting anything happen to you, you here me ya?..nothing' His voice was stern and full of concern. Lulu leaned into him and kissed him. Wakka lovingly kissed her back. When they broke apart Lulu went back to resting n his chest. The old Lulu wouldn't have let this happen but Wakka was glad the new one did, he could tell she needed it. After 15 minutes of introspection on both sides Lulu lifted her head and sat upright.

'I'm glad it was you' Lulu spoke more to the ocean than Wakka.

'I love you too Lu'

**AN: hey everyone….I am so so so so so so so so sorry this took so long. But I did move and I finally got everything together. So yes, this chapter was written because I think it was important to get back to how Lulu was doing. Its funny how most ppl portray Lulu as having nightmares in stories. Maybe its cuz she is so put together that we assume she must have some kind of time where shes not really…her. Well I must say I am guilty of that, I hope you liked this chapter, it was for some reason very hard to write. Let me know please. **

**KathleenDee **


	30. Chapter 30

ch 30

'Rikku?' 

'look Buddy i don't care if Pops sent you I'm not- Auron?' she said as she turned the corner of her room holding a small "How to" book. Auron was standing at the hut entrance looking some what lost and amused.

'is it a bad time?' 

'not if you know how to fold napkins' she smiled and tilted her head just a little. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Yuna you cant have _everything' _Lulu said with a small smile as she looked at yet another small list of things she needed last minute. After a little while longer at the beach with Wakka she composed herself enough to head back to her hut to get ready for rehearsal. When she was getting ready to leave Yuna came in with a question about how something was cooked for the menu. 

'I dont want everything...i just want most of the stuff here and I was wondering, with you as my maid of honor...'

'consider it done Lady High Summoner...how was that?' Lulu asked teasing the younger woman. Yuna laughed and noticed the mages chipper mood. Which caused her to ask her next question.

'Wheres Wakka, i need him to get something as well'

'I'm not sure ,I think he said he was going to get ready for the rehearsal...which is going on now if I'm correct'

'oh Lulu we're late ' Yuna said as she and Lulu exited her hut and walked quickly to the Temple. On the way they ran into Rikku, Auron, and Tidus rushing in the same direction. 

'guess theres no need to rush if the bride and groom are late' Rikku said with a small laugh as she slowed down. Once everyone got into the Temple they took a momment to gaze upon the elegant decor which thanks to Yunas obsessing came out beautiful. Lulu felt someone stand behind her. She turned to see Wakka watching Yuna with his protective gaze. Lulu let out an amused sigh, hearing this Wakka looked down at quizzingly.

'she's fine' Lulu said in an all knowing manner. Wakka looked a little sad. 

'ya' he turned his head back into Yuna general direction. Lulu looked at him more intensely, trying to find out just what he was thinking. It didnt take much effort to see that he was thinking of Yuna. Wakka sensed her watching him, so he turned quickly and surprised her with a small kiss. Lulu was so busy trying to figure out just what he was thinking that she didn't see it coming. Her somewhat red and confused expression was well worth the scowl he got after. Exasperated , Lulu turned,Wakka smiled as Lulu walked off without saying anything. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'so Wakka are you ready for the conference?' Tidus asked as they waited for the last walk through to begin. They were seated a little off to the left away from the organized chaos. Wakka stretched back and placed his hands behind his back. 

'I'm ready, i just hope you are, whats the plan with the honeymoon ya?' Tidus blushed a little at the word. He was just excited to get away with Yuna.

'well i got just enough time to fly back with Yuna and leave with you guys on the same day' Wakka sat back in his regular position. 

'guess that will work out'

'hey, you never said if you got Cyrie back from Rikku' Tidus asked looking over at Rikku, Auron, Yuna and Lulu talking. You could tell by Lulus body language that she was oddly alert versus every ones relaxed state.

'yea I did, the ring will come to the hotel when we are at the conferance'

'is that safe?' Tidus wondered

'I called in a favor'

'so now three people know, I'm surprised Rikku kept a secret for longer than a minute' Tidus laughed while he pushed some blond hair out of his face.

'I'm gunna tell Yuna today ya?' Wakka said after agreeing with Tidus about Rikku and her tendency to keep secrets.

'good, its been killing me not to tell her when ever she gushes about how cute two are' Tidus made a gagging noise.

'thanks for keeping it secret ya' 

'not a problem...now about the food thing...' Wakka nodded and listened to Tidus's elaborate plan on how the food for the wedding was supposed to taste.

**Across the room **

'Why not Yunie!?' Rikku asked as she placed her hands on her hips. She really couldn't grasp why Yuna wouldn't want to do something so fun!

'Rikku thats to...crazy for a wedding' Yuna said putting her foot down on the whole idea. It was just not happening.

'well at my wedding im going to do it' Rikku said proudly. 

'well then crazy might just fit' Lulu added. Everyone except Rikku laughed but she did wear a small smile. Then she spotted her father on the other side of the room.

'pops about tonight!...' she shouted as she ran over to he father and her brother.

'ok everyone, one more walk through!' The local priest stood with Baralai who would marry them. 

Tidus walked rather quickly down the isle looking nervous not knowing what to do with his hands when he reached the front he placed them behind his back.

'Now Wakka, you and Lulu walk down then seperate over here' They were instructed by the temple priest. 

Wakka gracefully guided Lulu down the isle; arms linked. Tidus smiled at the silly grin on Wakkas face. He was doing a good job of calming his nerves. Then Kahmari walked with Rikku arms linked down the isle, Rikku was rubbing his fury am and smiling up at the Ronso. Then came Paine and Baralai. Baralai had to both marry the two and be in the wedding party which took some maneuvering on his part. He and Tidus had become really good friends when Yuna brought him to Bevelle, thus him begin in the wedding party. Then finally came Yuna and Auron. Once at the alter Auron stood aside and let Tidus take Yunas hand. The rehearsal went well. Once they practiced one more time everyone went towards the small refreshment table for refuge. It was mid noon and particularly hot. Yuna hoped it would be cooler tommorow.

'ok guys that was good, remember next time try to stay focussed' he looked at Rikku when he said this, she only smiled and shrugged. 

'got it gramps' she said as she walked over to Wakka and Lulu. She smiled at Wakka when she remembered how nervous he must be about proposing. Especially with all this wedding talk going around. Lulu noticed the two exchange looks, but brushed it off. She decided that it must have been one of their little games. They were more alike then they actually knew.

'Tidus said you had to talk to Yuna?' Rikku asked giving him the oppurtunity. Wakka looked a little confused but then got the message.

'wheres Tidus?' he asked while looking around wondering where the Groom had run off to so fast.

'said something about putting the finishing touches on his vows' Rikku said as she took the seat next to Lulu. 

'why, i thought I already- never mind um excuse me Lu gotta go talk to Yuna for a sec' Lulu nodded then fell into a conversation with Rikku.

Once he found Yuna, she looked at him knowingly, she then stepped away from the crowd and walked with him outside into the noon day sun. Not much was happening in the towns center. Right now all the kids should be in their houses having lunch then heading back to school. Wakka walked along side Yuna to the left of the Temple to a small shaded tree. They both sat down. 

'big day tomoorow ya?' he asked after some silance. Yuna sat cross legged with her hands in her lap. She smiled at her serigate older brother. She could tell he had something to say. He would always beat around the bush, often speaking of the obvious.

'yes it is..'

'are you nervous?' He looked at her interested in the response Yuna took a deep breath of sea air in then leaned back against the tree trunk. The Island breeze pushing her brown hair out of her face. 

'a little but its a good nervous' Wakka nodded.

'I'm proud of you ya, you came a long way from the 6 year old dumped at our doorsteps' Wakka smiled and Yuna laughed. 

'I'm glad it was Besaids doorsteps, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else' she said as she looked around; taking in the beautiful paradise she lived in. The trees lush green, the way the ocean water was almost the same color as the sky the once large city ruins scattered about and the relaxing atmosphere made Besaid the perfect place to grow up. 

'Tidus is about to have a heart attack ya'

'really?' she smiled knowing very wel of Tidus's behavior, everyone with eyes could see that Tidus was nervous. 

'hey give the guy a break ya' Wakka laughed 'I would be too' he laughed as he leaned back on the tree with Yuna. This made Yuna laugh then looked at him with a smile. 

'are you nervous about something Wakka?' She asked watching his facial expression change from calm to a mixture of excited worrying.

'a little ya...its about Lu...' Yuna smiled 'I think i'm gunna ask her to marry me ya?' he said more as a question then a statement as he watched Yunas smile turn brighter. 

'wow...when?' Was the only two words she could muster up. This was big, and she was so excited it was finally happening. They both deserved to be happy. She knew this day would come some day for the two, even when they were at each others throats you could tell they cared deeply for one another.

'Sometime after I get back from the confrence the rings-'

'you already have the ring!'Yuna interrupted.

'...well..yea...its gunna get shipped to the hotel ..I do have this' Wakka trailed off as he fished his pocket for Cyrie. When Yuna saw it she gasped. It was just the sort of thing Wakka would get that Lulu secretly loved. 

'is that..?' she began to question as Wakka handed her the little moogle clad in the Goers uniforme. 

'yea, i ran across it when we went to Luca and had to buy it, before i didn't know what to put in it but now...I know its been only a little while...do you think I'm rushing things?' he asked as he looked towards the Temple to make sure the mage in question didn't walk out and see them.

'that's for you only to judge, ive never seen Lulu so happy' Yuna added as she opened the little Blitzball. Wakka turned back to Yuna.

'i didnt do anything ya...Lu's really happy for you' Yuna smiled 

'you know what i think?' she asked after giving Cyrie back to Wakka. 

'whats that?' 

'I think you should go for it' Yuna uncrossed her legs and pulled them to her chest and gave Wakka a sideways glance as she rested her head on her knees.

'ok, but I'm not going to rush into it...we need time ya' he said as he gave Yuna a playful push 'unlike you two, us oldies..'

'now how would Lulu respond if she heard you calling her old...shes only 23 you know?' Wakka laughed.

'who else knows?' Yuna asked after his laughter subsided. Which basically transfered into, _who else can I talk about it with?_

'you, Rikku, and Tidus' He smiled. 

'Rikku and Tidus?' Yuna asked with a raised eyebrow. 

'yea I know...hopefully no one else finds out' he said as he got up. Yuna got up behind him and they started to walk back to the Temple entrance. They talked about Wedding plans, mainly Rikkus crazy ideas.

'that would have been exciting ya!' Wakka laughed.

'I'm not jumping out of a cake on my wedding Wakka' Yuna laughed then shook her head at her cousins _crazy_ scheme.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Wakka and Yuna walked back into the Grand Temple room all eyes were on them then just as quickly returned to what ever they were doing. Rikku ran up to Yuna with a huge smile on her face, her green eyes searching Yunas multi colored ones. Yuna just nodded letting her know that she knew of Wakkas plans. Wakka quickly scanned the room for Lulu and was a little taken aback when he spotted her with Auron. They seemed as though they were having a very important conversation. Though Lulu didnt look so keen on having it. He noticed how she tensed up a little. Auron looked uncomfortable as well. 

**Across the room**

'what are you going to do?' Lulu asked 

'I have to travel to Guadosalam' he said looking acroos to Rikku.. 'wont you miss me?' Auron asked jokingly. His joking might have shocked many people but only a few knew his true personality.

'those days are over...'she retorted dryly she followed his gaze.'don't mess with her Auron, her heart is young ' Lulu said as she watched Rikku laughing with Yuna and Tidus. 

'I don't wish to hurt her' he said 'ill tell her after the wedding' Auron was concerned for the young Al Bhed, he wanted more than anything not to hurt her. 

'how long will you be?' Lulu asked not really caring for the answer.

'a while...the Guado don't take these things lightly' Lulu nodded, to be honest she was uncomfortable sitting there with Auron. She valued his friendship but decided she need not take his burdens. 

**Across the room**

Wakka sighted, and began to walk toward Lulu and Auron, for some reason he became awear of everything around him. His feet seemed heavier too ,_I'm being paranoied ya _he convinced himself.

'hey Lu, Sir Auron' Lulu looked up and smiled somewhat. 

'hello Wakka,I, was just about to leave, I have to make sure the tailor has my suit...ill be back in a little while' he nodded to both of them then got up and walked toward the crowd that surrounded Yuna and Rikku. Wakka watched him leave then turned around when he felt Lulu's hand lightly touching his own. He smiled and took the seat next to her. 

'is Yuna ok?' Lulu asked. Wakka momentarily forgot that Lulu didnt know of his plans. It was a strange felling; keeping things from Lulu. If anything she was the one to know first about any aspect of his life. 

'wha- oh ya' he ndded and looked at Lulus left hand. _Would that fit?..what am i thinking, will she even say yes?_Lulu watched him closely, wondering what he found fascinating about her hands. The next words out of her mouth were a surprise to them both.

'Aurons going to Guadosalam' she stated as she watched the legendary guardian say his good byes then walk out the main entrance. Wakka looked from Lulu to Auron leaving.

'for a suit?' Lulu rolled her eyes at Wakkas sometime "simple" way of thinking.

'no Wakka, he has to go see some officials about a new treatment' 

'treatment?' Wakka looked to Lulu once again. Auron didn't seem like the type who would even believe in modern medicine. Let alone allow him self as a test subject. 

'the liquid in spheres react a certain way with the pyre flys' Lulu stated 'reversing the aging proses by a limited amount of years' she watched his face for the expected reaction. 

'what? how ya? he's dead right?' Lulu nodded. 

'creating a side effect' she added.

'is it bad?' Wakka asked turning a little towards Lulu with concern in his eyes. Though he often wondered about Aurons intentions he still considered him a friend and held the up most respect for him.

'its minor for now' Lulu said. Wakka noticed how she chose her words carefully. Lulu was a pro at that.

'for now huh?, is that what...is that whats bothering you too ya?' he almost didn't want to ask. 

'no Wakka' her voice was a bit gentle now, she didnt expect him to ask so bluntly, maybe he was hanging around her for to long. ' I just found out about this' 

'oh' he could tell by the way Lulu looked away from him somewhat; the conversation was closed for further discussion . 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After locating Tidus, making minor adjustments to the Temple, calming Rikku down (somewhat), getting last minute things from Lulu, making sure all the males had their suits, checking the guest list and checking that the cake made it safely from Luca, Yuna found herself drained out of any extra source of energy. She was currently sitting on Rikku's fluffy yellow bed aboard her uncles airship. 

As promised Cid left the entire airship to Rikku that night. While all the other islanders held a bonfire for Tidus and Yuna. Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu were aboard a fully stocked airship with no 'supervisson' as Rikku so delicately put it. 

'I know its here somewhere...ah I got it!' Rikku jumped out of her closet proudly holding a wrapped gift in the palm of her hand. 'I would have waited till tomorrow, but I don't think id remember to bring it...go Head, open it up' 

'Thanks Ri' Yuna said as she opend the gift, her eyes grew wide. 'wow' In Yunas hand was a small silver charm bracelet that shined like the trees in Makalania. Attached to the bracelet was one single charm. Two small pistols crossed one another. 

'oh Rikku, its beautiful!' she extended her hands to receive her hug. Rikku turned to Lulu who was sitting on the other side of Yunas bed. 

'top that Lu..Lu' Lulu smirked and crossed her arms at her chest. 

'we'll see' the black mage replied calmly. They all were spending the night in the airship. It was Besaid customs that the Bride not see the Groom for a complete 24 hours. So right after rehearsal Yuna found Tidus to say goodbye.

'Lulu dont tell me your actually playing along with her, its the thought that counts'

'I'm not playing along Yuna, there simply is no game once you see what Wakka and I got you' Lulu had to admit the bracelet was beautiful, she just had more confidence in the gift hidden in her room back in the village. Rikkus grin grew.

'so that's why you guys went to Luca huh Lulu...to pick out gifts?' Rikku pushed the rest of the stuff that began to topple over when she was looking for Yunas gift. Lulu didn't see the point in hiding the motive for their trip any longer.

'yes, Wakka didn't know what to get you and asked me to come and help, is there a problem?' she challenged Rikku. Yuna stood back and watched the challenged be well received on Rikkus part. Rikku and Lulu had that type of relationship; Lulu would challenge her, and Rikku being as headstrong as she was, would try to stand to Lulus height so to speak. Rikkus whole stance changed.

'no, not a problem, so uh Lulu thats why you guys spent the night?' 

'Is that when..?' Yuna began to ask then trailed off when she realized Rikku didn't know a whole lot about the dynamic of the two's relationship. Lulu turned her head to look at Yuna. The expression n her usual stonic features made Rikku instantly interested. She jumped on her bed and inched closer to the two. 

'is that when what Yunie?...Lulu?' Rikku looked back and forth for some light to shine through on whatever they were talking about. Rikku bit her lip in pure frustration. _Fryd yna drao dymgehk ypuid?...fyed... _What are they talking about?...wait... Rikku evaluated what they were just talking about. _Luca...something happened in Luca?...they_...her thoughts were interrupted by Lulus words.

' nothing Rikku' Rikku looked up at Lulu inspecting the mages face.It held a pinker tint than usual, Yuna on the other hand was in less control of her facial expression. Her blush was much more obvious. _what are they talking about?!_ Rikku looked at the two, something like this would bother her all night.

Yuna tried to avoid her cousins eyes. Though she couldn't help watch Lulus expression and smile. Lulu looked like she would truly die if the conversation didn't change. Although the mage wasn't shy at all about certain things, when it came to things of the personal caliber she tended to shy away from it. Now if it were her talking, she would have found a way to manipulate the words to make them sound, well...less obvious. 

_wait, they went to Luca and spent the night...ok...then Yunie asked if thats when.?...holy machina they actually did it!!_

**AN: I'M back!! this week was the best ever despite me having a cold and missing the fetal pig brain dissection (damn that really did suck, the one day i want to go to school) I finished my 30th chapter of my first fanfic ever !! That's amazing, The reason for this one being so late is well one: my computer was acting like it didnt know a left click from a right click. Two: I'm the new kid! and well i have to gain the teachers trust by acing all their tests (which i failed like two of em...APs :( Three: I had a serious cold that I now got over and Four: the most important, I went back and reread most of JND and I thought i needed to bring something more. Some chapters sucked, some were good, and some were ok. Which by my book doesnt sit well. So I decided to raise the bar a lil. I did a whole bunch of research on the characters to prevent anymore OOCNESS and well im really excited. As far as grammar...sorry guys Its not going to happen as soon as everything else. I'm working on it though, just for you all! REVIEW!!**

**KathleenDee**


	31. Chapter 31

ch 31...WEDDING TIME!...I'm excited for this chapter. Read and Review

'one to many marsh mellows ya?' The blitzer laughed as he watched Tidus clench he stomach and lean forward. He wore a weak grin.

'never to many just...just to much at once' Wakka laughed.

'if you say so ya?'

_**Airship**_

_wait, they went to Luca and spent the night...ok...then Yunie asked if thats when.?...holy machina they actually did it!!_Rikku put a handover her mouth to try and stifle the squeal of amazement. This proved no use.

While Rikku was trying to figure it out Lulu and Yuna had resumed talking. The squeal brought them both to look at her questioningly. Rikku broke out into a wild sinister grin.

'what?' Lulu asked a microscopic tint of pink crossing her features.

'mmmm nothing...nothing at all' Lulu raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. _'great...now ill never hear the end of it' _Rikku quickly changed the subject giving Lulu a side glance as if to say ' aawww! Lulu and Wakka sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G'

**The Next Morning **

Wakka sat up, he had been awaiting dawn for the longest. Last night all he could think about while he tossed and turned was if Lulu was sleeping ok. Was she safe? Was Rikku driving her crazy? Did she have any nightmares? He talked himself down several times that night. After rolling out of bed he quickly changed and went to wake Sir Auron.

'Sir Auron...time to give Yuna away ya' he said softly as he gently tried to wake the snoring man. Nothing. He decided to leave him, it was still relatively early and he doubted Tidus was even up, When he walked outside he was surprised to see many people up and getting ready. It was the High Summoners wedding after all.

'Wakka!' he turned to see Rikku running towards him. He put on a smile.

'Rikku...' he began

'morning sleepy head...ready for a wedding?' Wakka wondered at how she could be so energized so early in the morning,

'no ones up yet' he explained. 'Tidus is still probably sleeping and Sir Aurons not waking up ya' after hearing this Rikku got nervous. She had been sent down to make sure everything was in order and everyone was awake and getting ready.

'Aurons not up yet!' Yuna was going to kill her.

'nope'

'ill handle it...wait here' Rikku stormed off into Wakkas hut, then moments later she arrived with a sleepy looking Auron at the door. 'whose next?'

'actually I have to go see Yuna ya' Wakka stopped Rikku 'me and Lu wanted to talk to her so..'

'ah go ahead...ill have all the fun myself' Rikku skipped off to wake the others. Wakka slowly made the trudge to Cid's airship. The grass was wet with morning dew, the sky was a light purple and pink. _Yuna sure picked a perfect day ya._ When he got there Barkeep let him in.

'ill find her..just..'

'im fine Lulu' Yuna laughed. Lulu was extremely fussy this morning , though she secretly loved it she pretened to be anoyed.

'ok' Lulu smiled then exited the room. almost colliding face to chest with Wakka. (have you noticed how tall he is?).

'Lu' he smiled 'good morning ...Yuna up?'

'Wakka' she greeted. Much to Lulus surprised she had actually missed him a little. It had been 24 hours since they last seen each other. Lulu began to walk off only to have Wakka fall into step next to her. She continued 'she is...did you happen to see Rikku?'

'ya, she's out cuasing trouble, wakin everyone up like that' Wakka laughed a little. It was the perfect job for her.

'mm, how did you sleep, you seem tired' This question took Wakka off guard a little. He was supposed to ask her first!.

'me?...no not really, how did you sleep?' When he asked he touched her bare shoulder. Lulu looked up to him, they were now in the Cabin.

'Barkeep may I have some tea for Yuna...better yet may I make it?' Lulu asked as she pushed open the flap to go to behind the counter.

'of course mish Lulu' Barkeep left the Cabin in search of Buddy. Leaving the two by themselves. Wakka watched as Lulu began to make Yunas favorite tea. She made it a point not to look at him.

'I really need to find Rikku before Yuna leaves the airship' Lulu said as she picked a few herbs from a bowl. She held them up to her nose then added them to the boiling water. Wakka frowned a little. _She's always avoiding these things_.

'Lulu, Rikkus fine but what about you?' Lulu was adding Al bhed spice now.

'I'm fine Wakka, its just..' she stopped and turned to him while resting her hands on the counter top, Wakka moved to sit on a stool. 'it's finally here...Yunas getting married, doesn't that make you feel..'

'old?' Wakka supplied with a smile, which was returned in kind.

'no...proud' Lulu said as she looked off to the right, most likely remembering the first day she met Yuna. She turned back to Wakka when she felt his hands holding hers.

'yea, she's come a long way ya?'

'mhm'

'but you'll be ok, we all will' Lulu leaned forward a little more staring at him. As if he was reading her mind he said. 'I know its only been 24 hours ya, but i missed you'

'oh?' she questioned they both moved in a little closer, never once breaking eye contact.

'yea' Wakka whispered onto her lips before they both moved into a lasting passionate kiss.Lulu closed her eyes and sighed into his mouth. Wakka smiled as he continued to kiss her. It was almost funny how Lulu forgot how amazing she felt when she was with him. When they pulled apart Wakka had a huge smile on his face.

'shut up' Lulu said, her face was flushed and she found herself smiling as well. She then let go of his hands and poured the tea into four cups. His grin only grew.

_**Besaid Village**_

Tidus was sitting up in his bed when Rikku jumped into the room.

'hey! your awake! thats great...hey...whats wrong?' Rikku walked into the room and took a seat on the bed where Tidus was sitting.

'I...Im nervous as hell Rikku'

'what of? It's not like she's going to say no'

'could she do that?' Tidus looked up quickly to Rikku. The small bags under his eyes showed that he really hadnt gotten any sleep the night before. Rikku let out a small laugh

'you men and your worrying'

_**Airship**_

Wakka was holding the tray of tea and bread behind Lulu as she walked to Rikkus bedroom where Yuna was. He almost poured all the hot tea and bread down her back when she stopped in the door.

'ahh Lu!?' He exclaimed as he maneuvered the tray around to stop it from falling. 'what happened ya?'

'Yuna isnt here'

'what?!'

_**Somewhere on the isle of Besiad**_

Yuna finally made it to the top of the ruin where a number was embeded in the stone.

'8?' she thought aloud. She never remembered it being there before. She took a seat and watched the ocean. The sun was just peaking out over where the water and sky met. She just needed time to think. Shortly after Lulu left the room to get Rikku Yuna decided to take a little adventure. Some how her walking brought her here. She knew she really shouldn't have left because Lulu would worry, but she just needed time to reflect. Yuna smiled when she first saw him that day in the Temple...and when they first spoke at the bonfire that night...or when they first kissed...she frowned when she remembered when he left her. But he's here now, this thought brought a huge smile on her face.

_**Airship**_

'calm down Lu, she prolly just went somewhere to think ya?' Wakka said as he watched the woman he held dear checking Rikkus room for the third time. She stopped and gave him a look. 'ok ya...ill go look...'and with that he was gone.

_**Somewhere in the isle of Besaid**_

Yuna looked to her right when she heard someone coming. Thinking it might be a fiend she pulled out one of the Al Bhed pistols Rikku had gotten her a while back.

'whoa, whoa it's me ya, put that thing down will ya' Wakka quickly said when he finally climbed up the ledge and was met face to face with the gun barrel.

'Wakka! oh I'm so sorry I thought you were a fiend' she moved over to help him climb the rest of the way. When Wakka was sitting beside he took in the sight of the sunrise that Yuna had been staring at.

'whoa'

'I know..isn't it beautiful?' she asked as she changed her line of vision back to the ocean, Wakka sighed.

'you are causing quiet the commotion young lady' He turned to look at her. 'you know Lu's freaking out'

'I guessed she would, I should have left a note huh' she said as she turned to look at him. 'guess it's time'

'it is..but if you don't think...'

'I'm ready...I love him' Wakka smiled and nudged his little sister.

'lets go then' Wakka stood up and out afforded his hand only to have it swatted away. Yuna quickly got up and started to descend the ruin calling 'race ya!' over her shoulder.

'hey!' Wakka shouted as he started to race her back to Cids airship. Soon

_**Airship**_

Lulu stood at the entrance awaiting their return. When she saw them running full speed she had wondered if something had happened, then she saw the smiles on their faces and relaxed. Yuna ran right for Lulu almost knocking her over.

'Lulu!...' Yuna hugged the older woman tightly.

'Yuna...I cant breathe ' Lulu spoke just above a whisper.

'oh sorry...' Yuna let go of the mage and smiled

'I can see that I sending Wakka to get you was a good idea?' She looked from Yuna to Wakka who only shrugged. Yuna laughed

'm, he found me and told me that you were freaking out' Lulu raised an eyebrow at him.

'well..I don't think I used those words exactly ya?' Wakka said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

'I'm sorry I went off without telling you Lulu'

'that's fine, as long as your ok...you should start getting ready hm?'

'yea..all this running and I'm sweaty...bye Wakka' Yuna waved as she disappeared into the airship. Lulu turned to Wakka.

'freaking out?'

'well you were ya...and I was right she was just thinking by the beach' He walked closer to her.

'goodbye Wakka' she said then turned to go back into the airship.

'ok...right...see ya Lu' Wakka ran all the way back to the village, he had to get a morning workout in there somewhere.

_**One hour before the wedding **_

All the females in the wedding party where aboard the airship. All males were in Wakkas hut. With only an hour to go until the High Summoners wedding Besaid was packed with wedding guests. Some people who weren't even invited came to get a glumps of the High Summoners wedding. It was the biggest event of the year. The events to come would be reported in Spiras history forever. No pressure right?

_**Wakkas Hut**_

'you mean to tell me no one in this hut knows how to tie a bow tie!' Tidus said as he attempted to put his suit on. He was wearing his Black tux slacks with this white shirt and turquoise vest over it, Wakka walked over wearing a similar suit, the only thing different was that his black bow tie was tied neatly.

'its easy ya' he began to do Tidus's for him.

'hey Wakka, I wanted to thank you'

'again?' Wakka laughed.

'yea man, without you...I would have never met Yuna and well, we wouldnt be here today. thanks'

's'ok brudda, couldn't just leave you there stranded...' Wakka said as he stepped away from Tidus to examine his work. 'looks good'

'where did you learn to do it anyway?'

'Lu...she taught me when we were little. We had to dress up to go to the Temple and she got tired of fixing Chappus and mine. So she taught us ya' Tidus laughed.

'sounds like her'

_**Airship**_

'Holy Machina Yunie you look so pretty!' Rikku exclaimed as Yuna walked out in her white wedding dress. The dress had a long train which Lulu carried while she walked out of the area where she was changing. Yuna smiled nervously as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

'thanks Rikku...you guys look amazing as well' All the brides maids were dressed in beautiful violet dresses that were strapless and fit snugly around the waist but let out as the dress progressed to the floor.. (think ball gown) they wore a little higher than elbow length gloves that matched the same deep violet of the dresses. The dresses were complete with long violet scarfs. Yuna meant what she said they really did looke beautiful.

'yea, wait till Wakka gets a load of Lulus boobs in that dress!' Rikku commented with a laugh, Lulu gave her a look then laughed to herself as she continued to do Yunas hair. Rikku was true in her statement if they thought Wakka was acting funny at the High Summoner Ball they were in for a surprise. Just then Paine walked into the room wearing her dress. 'ooo its a good thing your a doctor cause Baralai might just faint when he sees you in that!' Rikku laughed again. She was doing a good time at distracting herself, from something that was on her mind.

'dont let it fool you, I can still hurt you in it' Paine said as she walked past the still chuckling Al Bhed. Yuna smiled broadly at her closest friends. 'Yuna you look beautiful'

'thanks Paine, I'm sorry to agree with Rikku, but Baralai and Wakka don't know what their in for'

_**Wakkas Hut**_

'Lai man so tell me whats going on with you and Paine?' Tidus asked as he, Wakka, Khimari, Baralai, and Auron sat down to have breakfast, each being very carful not to spill anything on their suits. Baralai almost failed at his attempt not to spill anything.

'what?'

'you heard me...I saw you two last night at the bonfire'

'uh..' Baralai cleared his throat nervously. Truth was he really didn't know, but he didn't want to jinx it. Last night at the bonfire was their first kiss, he was still getting over the fact that she didn't push him into the huge fire when they kissed. 'I'm not sure...but'

'just don't say anything ya, you'll jinx it' Wakka said cutting off the young praetor.

'course Wakka knows a lot about that, how long did it take you and Lulu? what ten years? maybe longer' Tidus joked. He was really happy for the two, it was about time. All that tension on the pilgrimage was killing him and everyone else in the party.

'hey, good things come to those who wait' Wkka deffened as the mage in question filled his thoughts.

'Kimari think Wakka and Lulu are good fit' the Ronso elder said, speaking for the first time since he had been there. Auron was strangely quiet on the subject.

_**Airship**_

'ok I'm done' Lulu said as she stepped away from Yuna's head. She had insisted on keeping the long braid that dangled to the floorso Lulu had to incorporate it into a french bun. 'now for the vail' she announced as she brought the white vail over Yuna's head. Everyone was quet as Yuna examined herself. 'you look perfect' Lulu's comment brought a huge smile to Yuna's face. _I can do this...I'm High Summoner for crying out loud._She turned around and tackled Lulu for the seccond time that day. She hugged the mage tight and began to cry.

'Yuna'

'Yunie'

Paine and Rikku asked at the same time. Lulu patted her back soothingly.

'Yuna, you'll ruin your make up, then where will that put you hm/?' she asked in her all knowing voice. Yuna mumbled something then removed herself from the embrace, Lulu held her at arms length and examined her, occasionally fixing something on Yunas person

'I love you too'

_**Besaid Temple Back Rooms**_

The wedding party was split up into two rooms. The bride and maid of honor in one, and everyone else in another larger one. The maid of honor was the only person aloud to go between both. That is unless the bride requested someone.

_**Room One**_

'ok Yunie ill see you out there' Rikku said as she hugged her cousin then ran off into the bigger room. Paine did the same minus the running.

'we start soon' informed Lulu as she walked into the room. She had just finished her make up and nails. Her make up was truly art work, everything applied perfectly. Yuna nodded.

'would you bring Wakka in, I would like to talk with you both'

'ok' Lulu walked out of the room and into the hall. There believe it or not she ran into Leo.

'hello Leo, you know Besaid customs correct?' basically asking what in all of Spira he was doing back here.

'uh...yea...'

'good' she said as she continued down the hall, leaving a very hot young man.

_**Room Two**_

'whoa Wakka I think someones here to see you' Tidus said as he tapped Wakka shoulder from behind. The blitzer turned around.

'who ya?'

'her' Tidus pointed to Lulu walking into the room while talking to Rikku. Wakka swallowed hard. _Holy Yevon _Wakka thought , which was saying something since he didn't believe in it anymore. Wakka's eyes wondered then shot back up. Was it him or did they suddenly turn on the heater. Tidus only laughed from the way Wakka was staring and beginning to sweat,

Lulu spotted Wakka on the other side of the room and smiled to herself. _He looks nice_. Lulu made her way over to him.

'Lulu you look amazing' Tidus said as she reached the two.

'Thank you Tidus, I see you combed you hair'

'only the best for Yuna' he smiled 'I better go uh...yea' and with that he left the two alone.

'Lu, you look beautiful' Wakka said in a rather husky tone. She laughed a little when Wakka realized his tone and looked around.

'Yuna wants to see us, and you look very nice yourself' she said then touched his face. Her cool hand not helping him snap out of his trance. 'you shaved'

'yea...Lu...'

'we'll talk later, Yuna needs us' Lulu said while removing her hand. Her tone strong and strict. Wakka just as quickly snapped out of what ever he was in.

'right...where is she?'

_**Room One**_

Just as Wakka and Lulu entered Khimari was leaving.

'I just wanted you two to know how much I cherish and love you...even though you didn't approve of my becoming a Summoner you stood by my side and helped me and the others defeat Sin, and for that I am truly grateful...I don't know why my marrying Tidus prompted me to finally tell you all but I'm glad I am, you guys are like my brother and sister, my family, my Guardians'

'we love you too ya'

'we'll always be your Guardians'

_**Besaid Temple Grand Room **_

The Grand Room of the Temple looked amazing. turquoise and violet flowers garnished the entire place beautifully.

'you'll be alright brudda' Wakka comforted Tidus as he began his walk out to the alter. When Tidus walked out some people cheered and some whispered. Not many people knew him well, but everyone who met him understood why Lady Yuna fell for him. He reached the alter as soft music began to play. Then Lulu and Wakka were next.

'ma' lady' Wakka extend his arm and Lulu hooked her arm in his. They walked out and made their way slowly down the isle. When they reached the point where they were supposed to separate Lulu squeezed his arm gave him a meaningful look. She didn't know why she even did it, yet it happened. Wakka smiled down at her then separated to go wait next to Tidus. Lulu stood on the other side. Next was Khimari and Riiku.

'ready Khimari!' Rikku said excitedly. She wasn't sure if anyone caught the looks Wakka and Lulu exchanged but she sure did and thought it was the cutest thing. The Ronso elder nodded and Rikku hooked her arm in his and they began to walk down the isle. Some people had to ask who the young woman with Khimari Ronso was, Rikku looked so different many years later. Some remembered her as the 16 year old joke of a Guardian. Boy did she prove them wrong. She went to Lulu and Khimari next to Wakka. Tidus shifted nervously as Paine and Baralai made their way down the isle, for he knew after them was Yuna.

'ready?' Baralai asked as he took Paines arm in his.

'lets' Paine said as they began to walk down the isle. Many people watched as the Praetor of New Yevon and a member of the Gullwings walked down the isle. What they didn't know was that they both were apart of The Crimson Squad, and were two of the four to only survive an horrible accident. And a whole lot more people didn't know of the new romace between the two that just started to form. When they reached the alter Baralai went to stand in the middle of the brides maids and the groom and his men. Paine went beside Rikku. All eyes were on the area where Yuna would be emerging.

Tidus swallowed nothing but air when the wedding music began to play. Soon Yuna and uron were in plain sight, walkin arms linked down the isle. Yunas long trail glided smoothly across the floor. In her hand was a bouquet of violet and turquoise flowers in her hand and a smile on her face. She didn't look anywhere but in front of her...at Tidus.

When they made it to the alter Auron stepped aside and nodded to Tidus. He had to admit he was proud of the boy. Tidus took Yunas hand and they stared at each other for a while.

'hi' Yuna whispered.

'hey..' Tidus smiled. They then turned to Baralai. Who smiled at the two,

'I would just like to say it is a huge honored to be even considered to marry not only my very close friends but the bringers of the Eternal Calm. Thank you' he then looked to Tidus who nodded. 'Lady Yuna and Sir Tidus have prepared their own vows for one another. Lady High Summoner...' Yuna nodded then turned to Tidus.

'Tidus...I cant help but think of when we met...I must say you didn't make a great first impression on everyone here in Besaid...but in time they came to love you as much as I have...' Yuna began to cry a little. Tidus wiped away each tear with his thumb, she soon composed herself 'we have been through a lot, and I just wanted to let you know...in front of everyone here that I am so in love with you...and always will be' Tidus smiled as he held her hands. 'you make me complete ya know?' the tears trickled down her cheeks.

'Sir Tidus' Baralai said.

Tidus gave a side glance to Wakka, Then turned back to Yuna. 'Lady Summoner, High Summoner, Yunie' Yuna laughed. 'Yuna, whatever I call you , whatever they call you...your still the same person, caring, exciting , smart and loyal to what you believe in and not afraid to stand up for it. I feel like the luckiest guy in the room' he turned to Wakka then back at Yuna where he leaned in a little closer to her.'I'm sure Wakka might want to argue that he is but' a number of people got the joke and laughed along with Yuna 'but...what matters most is that I let you know how grateful I am to have you in my life, you give it meaning...and I love you'

'Tidus..' she whispered to him a single year running down her face. Baralai said a few other words that no one really could remember what he was saying. Tidus and Yuna were staring at each. Wakka and Lulu held each others sideways glance. Rikku stared somewhere off into the crowd. When Baralai finished he looked up and to his right where Paine was standing. It was just one of those moments that everyone took the chance to realize how powerful Love could be and how when you had it, you held onto it with everything you had.

'you may now kiss the bride'

Tidus and Yuna leaned closer to one another and kissed each other slowly and lovingly.

AN: aaaaawww this moment almost make me want to right Tidus and Yuna Fics. Soooooo, what did you guys think? I cant wait to hear what you guys think of the wedding, I tried my best. Ok so if you hadn't noticed the violet represents Yuna and the turquoise represented Tidus. When Rikku was looking off into the crowd t was at Auron. The place where Yuna escapes to think is the area in FFX-2 where you find the second Cipher when your looking for Wakka in the first chapter. Review.

KathleenDee


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32 Warning this chappy contains some themes!..jus a lil

'To Yunie and Groom!!' Rikku said as she lifted her glass in the air. She had just finished her speech to Yuna and Tidus and everyone cheered.It was beautifully written. The wedding party had just finished their pictures and were sitting at a long table in the middle of the reception room. All the other guests sat in the tables surrounding the table. Dinner had just been served.

'Thank you Rikku' Yuna said as her cousin took her seat.

'aw it was nothing...you guys deserve it' She took a sip of her Champagne then looked to her right where Auron was talking with Paine and Nooj. She sighed. _He's not going to ruin my night._ Just then she felt someone touch her shoulder.

'Cids girl? I didn't even recognize you there' Rikku rolled her eyes.

_**To Rikkus left**_

It's not going to bite you' Lulu said before she ate a piece of her broiled island chicken. Wakka was sitting beside her watching his plate wearily.

'maybe I should have gotten the chicken too ya?...what does Calamarimean anyway?' Lulu smiled to herself _should I tell him?...or should I wait till he eats it...decisions._

'Wakka just try it' she sounded annoyed whiched cuased Wakka to suck up whatever doubt he was having and just eat it and stop complaining.

_**2 helpings later**_

'you know Lu, you were right it wasn't that bad' Wakka said as he moved away his plate satisfied with the dish.

'see' Lulu sipped her champagne with a small grin on her face. Wakka leaned back in his chair watching Yuna and Tidus then he remembered something and turned back to Lulu.

'so what was it?' Lulu placed her glass down.

'Squid' The look on Wakkas face was well worth the wait.

_**Across from Lulu and Wakka**_

'can you believe were married?' Tidus asked with a smile on his face. Yuna sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

'I know...it's amazing'

'you know...we still have to cut the cake' Yuna lifted her head.

'you just want cake!' Tidus laughed at her truth.

'yea so...and you dont look at that thing!' he said as he pointed to the giant cake sitting on its own table.

'well..ok'

Moments later Tidus picked up the microphone.

'hey everyone, hope your having a great time!' everyone clapped, Tidus handed Yuna the mic.

'right now Tidus and I are going to cut the cake then do the first dance!' Everyone clapped and cheered, then began to walk over where the seven layer cake sat.

'so your not going to speak to me now?' Lulu asked as she placed her hands on her hips.Her long braids swayed as she moved her head.

'nope' Wakka said as they waited for Yuna and Tidus to cut the cake. _I cant believe she did that!...I probably would have done the same...she could have at least told me after the fisrt plate!_

'but you just did'

'well...so' Wakka said pathetically while crossing his arms and turning his head away from her.

Tidus's hand was covering Yunas as she made the first incision into the coconut cream cake. They then fed each other at the same time and shared a quick kiss. Rikku and Brother were the Djs for the night and once everyone had cake Rikku got into her booth.

'hya! ok guys are you ready for the first dance!' she looked at Yuna and Tidus then nodded. 'clear the way people..Yunie and the Groom first then ill let you know when couples can join in' She turned their wedding song on which was 'A thousand words' . Rikku sighed and leaned on her elbow as she watched Yuna and Tidus made their way to the center of the dance floor. _Their so cute!_

Once in the middle of the floor Tidus placed his hand on Yunas waist and the other in her hand. They stared at each other the whole time.

Lulu along with everyone else at the wedding made a circle around the dancing couple, watching them dance for the first time as husband and wife. Wakka spotted her and walked up to her from behind placing both hands around her. Lulu leaned back into him not once taking her eyes of Yuna and Tidus.

The song ended with Yuna and Tidus sharing another kiss.

'ok couples now' Rikku said over the microphone. Just then someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to see Auron standing there.

'may I have this dance?'

Just below Tidus and Yuna started another dance together. Lulu turned around, Wakka could see that her eyes didn't hold the same luster that they usually did. He looked at her questioningly. She didn't say anything. He could tell that Yuna getting married was an emotional strain on her. She had practically raised her.

'wanna dance Lu?' She focused on him.

'so your talking to me' it was more of a statement than a question.

'you and I know that I wouldnt have lasted long' Wakka said with a silly grin.

'that is true' Lulu said contemplating the matter.

'dance with me ya?'

'ok' Wakka led her to the dance floor where Yuna and Tidus smiled at them when they made their way next to the married couple. Wakka pulled Lulu closer to him as they danced. She rested her head on his broad chest. Though all four heads turned when they saw Auron and Rikku walkout on the dance floor, hand in hand.

'that's interesting' Tidus laughed. Yuna looked up at him and laughed as well.

'They are quiet cute together' _did I just say that? _Lulu said as her head moved a little to get a better look at the two. 'it is a shame though' she said in a sadder tone that only Wakka heard.

'hm? he asked, right now Wakka was thanking whoever was up there for seeing so Yuna happy and having Lulu finally address her feelings after so many years of holding them hidden from everyone, including herself. He couldn't help but notice the tight feeling in his chest, she fit so perfectly in his arms. He also had to thank whoever was up there that he hadn't messed up the moment by stepping on her feet.

Lulu lifted her head.

'he _is_ leaving remember...'

'oh..' he looked over to Rikku '...does she know?' Lulu shook her head on his chest violet beads tapping Wakkas chin lightly. Lulu found that in all the places she traveled in Spira her favorite was right there on Wakkas chest. It was quiet odd when the thought finally settled in her mind. She felt protected in his strong arms. Even though she didn't need protecting it was a new feeling that she welcomed but feared. Was she depending on him to much? Although being there set her at an unexplainable ease she still worried for the young woman who danced in the same position only a few feet away.

--

'you know your not half bad on the dance floor'

'I try' Auron laughed.

'hm, well it pays off'

'Rikku Ive been meaning to speak to you'

'we're speaking now aren't we?' she looked up somewhat hopful. Her feelings for Auron were completely 'disasterific' in all ways possible. She didn't know what to feel, but there was defiantly there.

'I suppose we are'

'so...?'she asked gently

'I have to leave for Guadosalam and...' some how Rikku knew what this was about, and she really wasn't ready for it so she pulled away from him.

'oo hold that thought...the songs about to end..' Rikku dashed off leaving Auron to contemplate what just happened. Soon Rikkus voice was audible over the loudspeaker.

' guys having fun!?...well this next song is one of Yunie's and my favorites enjoy!' A fast paced song started to play and Rikku swayed a little with the music. She looked off to where she left Auron...he wasn't there. After the fast paced song ended Rikku blended it with a slower one. Yuna and Lulu were sitting and talking when Wakka and Tidus approached. Then Tidus did something no one was really expecting, especially Wakka.

'hey Lulu wanna dance?' Wakka started to chuckle, Lulu looked at him seriously. Yuna watched with a grin on her face.

_If he thinks I'm only dancing with him he's sadly mistaken. _Lulu smirked at him and Wakkas laugh suddenly stopped.

'Lu?'..._oh no..._

'I'd love to' she said while taking Tidus's hand and moving to the dance floor. Tidus looked over his shoulder and winked at Wakka. Yuna couldn't stop laughing. Wakka sat there in awe as Tidus placed his hands at an appropriate level on Lulus hips. Tidus leaned close to Lulus ear and said something. Yuna couldn't get over the look on Wakkas face. During their last dance Tidus told her of his plans, so Yuna wasn't worried at all. Wakka on the other hand didnt know exactly why he was shocked...it was only Tidus...right?

'you should see his face' Tidus whispered Lulu's grin grew. Then she did the same except this time she placed her right hand on his chest.

'turn me around' Tidus laughed at the look on Wakkas face when Lulu touched his chest. As ordered Tidus spun Lulu around so she could see Wakka and Yuna. Over the past two years Lulu had gained what Paine called "respect points" for Tidus. Sure he did annoy her but he genuinly loved Yuna and proved that on the pilgrimage. When they defeated Sin and he left she noticed what the blonds absence did to Yuna. She never wanted to see her so sad ever again, and if that meant that Tidus would be apart of their lives forever, she was ok with it. Sometimes though Lulu found herself not being able to look at him, for she saw Chappu . This feeling was slowly wearing away however, soon she would see him as himself and no one else. _He isnt all that bad once he stops complaining...or talking all together. _

From the Dj booth Rikku couldn't get over the scene playing out in front of her, She jumped 3 feet in the air when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She wasn't surprised when she turned to Auron and Brother.

'he'll take over, I really need to talk to you' he sounded sad yet determined. Later Rikku would place the tone he held with the one from the pilgrimage.

--

'you knew I never wanted to hurt you, that's why in the elevator-'

Rikku was holding her arms against the cold Besaid night. A smal tear visible on her cheek. She nodded and began to walk back into the Temple.

'Rikku' Auron called softly as he grabbed her hand to stop

'what Auron?' she suddenly snapped. '...fryd tu oui fyhd sa du tu? pak oui du cdyo...ev e ghaf oui lynat E sekrd ryja luhcetanat ed...sekrd..' ...what do you want me to do? beg you to stay...if i knew you cared I might have considered it...might.. her eyes held a painful hurt, his held shock.

--

Lulu and Tidus walked back to where Yuna and Wakka were sitting. They both had a satisfied look on their faces. Wakka was looking at his shoes when he felt Lulu's slender hand climb his sleeve and rest on his shoulder. He looked up to see her.

'I'm ready for you now' she said with a calm look on her face. Yuna had a feeling that saying meant more than Lulu realized. Wakka got up not really knowing what to say.He stepped in between Lulu and Tidus and grabbed Lulus hand while watching Tidus closely. What Lulu did was so uncharacteristic of herself Wakka didn't know what to say.

'back off my woman ya' he said pointing an accusing finger at Tidus. Lulu pulled her hand away from him but made no objections. Tidus and Yuna laughed.

'it's ok I've got one amazing one right here' Tidus said as he sat next to Yuna. 'you should have seen the look on your face though, looked like you were going to have a heart attack...didn't know you were the jealous type Wakka'

'am not' Wakka defended while crossing his arms to his chest childishly.

--

'just leave Auron...I don't know why you always come back anyway'

'Rikku I never meant for this-'

'I'm a big girl I can take care of myself...I have to get back, Brother has no taste in music what so ever'

'Rikku I'

'Auron! it's fine...please just stop..' her voice broke '..this is what you wanted right?' Somehow those words hurt Auron more than he could ever imagine.

--

'c'mon Lu' Wakka said as he tried to contain his laughter.

'I'm not going anywhere with you' Lulu said as she crossed her arms 'especially if you think you own me' Yuna wondered where her cousin was, she was missing a show.

'fine then' Wakka shrugged and pretended to turn and walk away from her. Then he swiftly turned around and picked Lulu up and carried her over his shoulder with ease. He started to walk off.

'Wakka put me down!' Lulu said as she pounded her fists into his back, little did Wakka know that, that would be the first of his back injuries from Lulu.

'Bye Yuna!' Wakka called over his shoulder.

'Bye Lulu, Wakka' Yuna waved with a laugh. The mage looked extremely angry, but they both knew it wouldnt last long. Yuna stopped when she noticed a sad Rikku walking quickly back into the Temple, momments later Auron appeared, he looked tired.

_**Temple Hallway**_

'Wakka if you dont put me down I swear ill cast..' Wakka laughed to himself and put Lulu down before pushing her slightly against the wall. Lulu soon got the point but before she could say anything Wakkas lips were on hers and she lost complete memory of the events that had just transpired to make her mad at the blitzer. _damnit not again!...why am I like puddy in his hands..._Wakkas hands roamed her body hungerly. The kiss became very intimate very quickly, somehow it always does between them.. Lulu placed her hands on Wakkas shoulders as he moved from her lips to her neck. A small moan escaped Lulu when one of Wakkas hands came to her left breast._ What ever happened to him being shy?...Oh yevon not in the Temple _Lulu thought as she felt her body temperature rise in a certain location. Yevon was a fake but she still kept her morals. Wakka nibbled lightly on a peace of tender skin near Lulus collar bone, she tried to control her noises by leaning into his suit jacket.

--

'Rikku?'

'h..hey Yunie having fun?' Yuna watched her cousin carefully.

'yea you just missed...are you ok?' she placed a hand on her cousin.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lulus was practically pinned up against the wall by Wakkas strong body. It's a miricale no one decided to walk down the hall._There is no way he's doing..._her thoughts were cut off when a very throaty groan came from Wakka. They both stopped and looked into each others eyes

--

'I'm ok...don't look at me like that Yunie I am!' she tried to convince her cousin with her trade mark smirk.

'you wanna talk about it?' Yuna asked not beliving a word of anything Rikku was saying. Rikku looked down.

'not now..I just want to have fun ok?' Rikku asked hopefully. 'its your wedding!'

'right' Yuna said as she pulled her cousin to the dance floor.

--

'Wakka not ...not in...in.here!' Lulu attempted to say as Wakka quickly guided her to the first room he saw.when they heard someone coming, It just so happened that it was the preist chambers. However since Yevons fualtering all the priests left the Temples. Though the Besaid priest was very friendly and was a Besaid elder so he lived in a hut, but used the room as his office.

'no one even uses this room Lu...' Wakka complained between kisses.

Not to menstion he knew Wakka and Lulu's parents, and helped raise them.

Lulu coulnt belive how appsent minded he could be.'Wakka he...' she never got past those two words for her heart skipped three whole beats when her leg brushed up against a slightly swollen area near his inner thigh.

--

'so what did I miss?' Rikku said happily as she and Yuna took a water break from dancing. Yuna searched the room for Wakka so he could tell the story himself.

'thats funny'

'what is?' Rikku asked.

'well Tidus asked Lulu to dance and-'

--

Lulu was torn once again. On one side was Wakka..oh how she so badly wanted to forget the name on the door outside and let the knawing sensation take hold of her. On the other side was the damned name on the door!! Was Wakka really that... She didnt get time to finish that thought either. Wakka nearly fell off of Lulu and the bed when they heard the door knob giggle. If it wasnt for Lulu grabbing him and giving him the 'shut up and dont say anything look' (yes I trully believe she has one) The sound came again and they both looked at the door.

--

'you let them leave!' Rikku ask on the verge of tears. She couldnt belive she missed the rest of it. 'was Lulu mad?'

'she seemed enraged' Yuna laughed 'I wonder where they are, Wakka could proabbly use a rescue team dont you think?'

'...I say we leave him' Rikku smirked.

--

The door finally opened and the elderly man slowly made his way into the room. He wondered why his bed was a little messy but then brushed it off when he saw what he was really there for, a rapted gift sitting on the nightstand.

Lulu and Wakka stood deathly still, their chests pushed up against each other in the crampt closet. The closet was way smaller than a broom closet. They were standing facing each other having silent conversations with their eyes.

**'Wakka I swear...'**

**'How was I supposed to know it was his room?'**

'**I was **_**trying**_** to tell you**!' This look was pulled off by Lulu raising one eyebrow and moving her head in a little closer to him. Wakka knew he was going to pay for his next actions but he couldnt help it. Wakka leaned the rest of the way and pecked her lips.

_If looks could kill...I would have been dead years ago when she cuaght me trying to cut one of her braids off. _

--

'look Yunie gifts!'

'yea Yuna...do you want to open them now?' Yuna stood next to Tidus and Rikku as they stared at the mountain of gifts. It would take way to long to open and then personally thank each giver as Yuna intended.

'uh maybe we should...'

--

'what's he doing ya?' Wakka mouthed so only the slightest sound was made. .Lulu looked throught the closet door. Lucily it had blinds instaled.

The priest sat there with the gift in his lap looking quiet confused.

Lulu shook her head and atempted a shrug which proved very difficult.

**15 minutes, three apologies on Wakkas behalf, and a kiss later**

Lulu lifted her head from Wakkas chest when she heard a door close. The tight space was giving her a head ache, not to menstion that her breathing was constricted do to Wakkas chest. They both literally couldn't inhale at the same time.

'he's gone' Wakka whispered. They opened the closet door and practically ran out into the room. Wakka began to stretch his arms. Then stopped when he saw Lulu was staring at something.

'what?'

'did he notice these?' Lulu pointed to a chair with Wakkas tux jacket and Lulu's gloves. Wakka froze _what if he did?!_

--

'hey Cids girl! care to dance?' Gippal asked sweetly Rikku had no choice

'sure...and I have a name y'know'

Yuna was talking with Paine when Gippal approached Rikku.

'he actually was practicing saying her name' Paine said. Yuna looked over to her cousin and the Machine Faction leader.

--

After convincing Wakka that the priest didnt even notice it Lulu put on her gloces.

'Wakka... violets not really your color so stop playing around' Wakka turned around while fussing with his bow tie.

'huh?' Lulu looked around the room for the tenth time.

'my scarf..' she said queitly to herself.

--

'hey their they are!, whered you guys run off to?' Rikku said as she eyed the two suspiciuolsly. They looked slightly different yet she couldn't place it. Wakka scratced the back of his head.

'nowhere ya we just stepped out for fresh air' Lulu was impressed. 'so, can I get you guys something to drink?' After getting the orders Wakka walked off to Barkeep. Paine, Baralai, Yuna, Tidus, Rikku, and Lulu were all sitting at the middle table. They were taking a break from dancing. Thats when Keepa and Letty walked up to the table.

'Congrats Yuna!' Keepa said happily

'yea, Congradulations' Letty added.

'thanks guys...hows the party?'Yuna asked with a smile on her face.

'great!' they both said uninison, an old Blitzball habit.

'hey! I got married too' Tidus whinned.

'which is why we have come to talk with you...for the SBBC ya' Letty said. Tidus nodded turned to Yuna and kissed her 'ill see you later Mrs. Reiner' Yuna blushe a little.

'ok'

Momments after they left Wakka returned,

'two Champagines for Yuna and Paine, Two Kilika Ales for Lai and I, one red wine for Lu...and for our lovely Rikku..one club soda ya?' Everyone burst out in laughter.

'hey!...thats not what I ordered!' Wakka laughed.

'well considerin' that outcome of your drinking...'

'what happened last time?' Paine asked eyeing Rikku with a slight smile on her face. She could only imagne.

_**12 minutes later.**_

'and then I just had the sudden urge to throw up...' Rikku said after drinking the rest of her Kilika Ale, somehow she managed to take Gippals when he walked by. Baralai and Paine were both laughing. Yuna and Lulu were shaking their heads, small smile visable on both mages faces. Wakka just sat there remembering the insident it was still a bit tramatizing.

'no it gets better!...so then I storm into the bathroom' Rikku makes had gestures like she was opening a door. 'and I thought I could make it but...' Rikku stopped mid story and looked off somewhere in the distance then just as quickly as it happened it was gone. 'then I puked allll over a naked Wakka!' she and everyone else at the table started to laugh, just picturing the scene was just to funny.

'I just got the shower to ya!'

_**4 hours, seven more stories, an akward encounter with Leo, a couple more spacing out on Rikkus part,Tidus and Yuna making kissy faces at each other, and much more dancing later. **_

Wakka and Lulu had just finished another dance, Wakka sat himself back into his chair at the middle table and beckoned for Lulu to join him in the seat next him. Lulu faught back a small yawn but Wakka noticed. He was leaning in his chair with his head slightly sliding off, he looked sleepy. He reached out a hand around Lulus two that her currently crossed on her lap, his thumb gently massaged her smaller hand. Lulu looked from where she was looking at the Blitzers tired eyes.

'tired ya?' Lulu took a moment to respond with a nodd. She got up, somewhat startling Wakka. she then leaned down and let her hand rest on his cheek before walking off. There was still so much to do.

--

'Rikku?' Lulu called after being informed that Rikku had went outside for some air. Her odd behavior hadnt gone unoticed.

--

The reception was about to end so Wakka was placing his and Lulus gift in the pile of gifts when something violet cuaght his eye. _What the...?_ There wrapped as if it were a bow was Lulus scarf that some how went missing hours before.

**AN oh yes, in a Temple...in the preists Chambers! c'mon now control yourselves haha. I always thought it would be funny if something like that happened, anyway its not easy writing, I now come to realize that you cant just slap a story together, there has to be more formated. JND was originally supposed to be 25 chapters, guess I got carried away. Dont worry once JND is done I got a million and one ideas for my next fics saved to my computer, some of the choices are in a poll on my profile so feel free to check em out and let me know what you guys want next ! I think ill post the first chapter of each voting options on my profile a little later. I really dont think ill be able to end JND though...'sniffles' anyway i got many more chaps to come. As for my other high school fic Hidden ive got the next chapter done just its just being beta read so yes!**

**Kat**

**P.S Have a super lovely day...idk im feeling oddly happy...hmm**


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

Wakka walked to the Temple steps where he saw Lulu and Rikku hugging on the bottom steps. Deciding that it wasn't a good time to bring Lulu her scarf he went back inside where Yuna and Tidus were dancing goofily to an Al Bhed song Brother put on. Cid's son was taking the wedding surprisingly well. Everyone assumed he would go crazy during the ceremony. Maybe he moved on.

'Yuna!!' Brother shrieked as Tidus pecked Yuna on the lips.

Maybe not.

--

'so..do you want him to leave?' Lulu asked calmly, after wiping a tear from Rikkus eyes.

'Part of me never wants to see him again...but then...how did you know you loved Wakka?' Lulu wasn't really expecting that question. 'you do love him right?' Rikku asked noticing the mages response. Lulu slowly nodded.

'I do...I suppose I always have in a way...but...' Lulu looked down. 'He makes me really happy...that's what's important Rikku, if Auron makes you happy then...' Rikku watched the mage search for the right thing to say. For once she didn't have the right thing to say prepared. Rikku noticed the way they acted towards one another , it must have been hard trying to convince someone to follow their heart if they thought where their heart was going was in the wrong direction. Lulu looked up. 'What makes you happy is whats most important..' Rikku patted the mages shoulder with a sad laugh.

'I get it Lulu' After a little while longer Rikku asked if they could go in, Lulu hastily agreed, it was way to cold to be out there scarfless. Once Lulu was inside the Temple priest approached her.

'Lulu, how are you?' the kind elderly man asked. Lulu smiled a rather nervous smile at him. Out of the corner of her eye and past her hair she could see Wakka watching the two.

'I am well, although it's quiet sad'

'oh I understand, I remember the day Yuna came here...but remember it is the beginning...I hope to see you here some day too' the priest teased. He had noticed that she and a certain blitzer had become close. Lulu blushed a little then looked Wakka's way. He met her eye contact then decided that he couldn't let her take the rap by herself.

'oh I'm not so sure' Lulu admitted. The elderly man smiled.

' you are...isn't that right lad?' he asked as Wakka stood next to Lulu. Wakka looked nervously at Lulu.

'yes Sir' Lulu let out a sigh of relief when he left. 'what was that about ya?' Lulu shook her head

'nothing...but I think next time _you _should be more observant' Wakka laughed.

'theres a next time Lu?' Lulu smirked a little.

'I suppose not then' she walked off leaving Wakka there a little more than bothered. That dress was killing him and she knew it.

_**20 minutes later**_

Yuna moved from Khimari to Lulu giving her a tight hug. Lulu hugged her back. The party was over and it was now time for Tidus and Yuna to make their leave,

'you behave, and have fun'

'I will, bye Lulu...take care of Wakka for me?' Yuna exited the hug and Lulu chuckled lightly.

'I will'

Yuna ran into Wakkas arms, he lifted her a little then patted her back soothingly.

'Bye Wakka' she said then whispered into his ear. 'Don't ask till I come back kay?' he nodded.

'have fun ya?' Yuna nodded then ran off to where Tidus was standing, all smiles.

'Bye Yunie!!' Rikku waved as her cousin entered a smaller version of the airship. Yuna turned around and waved to everyone.

'Ill be back soon!' she yelled

'Bye guys!' Tidus waved. The sun was just beginning to rise as the mini airship took off. Everyone stood there until they couldn't see the aircraft anymore. Rikku yawned.

'I think I better go to sleep...if I want to get up for training that is' Rikku elbowed Lulu.

'are you sure?' Lulu asked after glancing where Auron stood. Rikku nodded then walked right up to the legendary Guardian. Lulu smiled, she was a very determined young lady, she would make a great mage. Lulu turned to her left when she felt someones hand on her hip. Wakka was smiling. at her.

'you know Lu, I think you look tired'

'you do?' as she caught on with a small smile.

'ya, maybe you should get some rest...at your hut...in your bed' Lulu laughed.

'I think I might..' she began to walk off then gave him a very suggestive look over her bare shoulder before walking into her hut. Wakka smiled then made his way to her hut after saying goodbye to everyone. As soon as he made his way into her room. Lulu was curled up underneath the velvety covers fast asleep. Her violet dress hung limply over a near by chair.

'ah Lu' Wakka kneelled beside her bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was light a small smile pressed on her lips. Had she done that on purpose? Wakka leaned over and kissed her. Nothing..._is she really sleeping? _Wakka placed his hand on her cheek then positioned himself on one knee, he cleared his throat.

'Lu...will you marry me?' he shook his head..._no that won't work_

'Lulu...will you mar-' Lulu stirred a little in her sleep Wakka caught his breath. After covering her up better Wakka walked to his hut.

--

'Where here Yuna' Tidus softly said as he looked to is right. Yuna was sleeping lightly against his shoulder. It was around noon when they actually got to their honeymoon destination.

**Back in Besaid around 12:30pm**

Not even the earliest of early birds could recover from Yuna's wedding party. It wasn't until noon that everyone who had flown in on Cid's airship departed from the island.

Rikku turned over in her bed and opened her eyes when she felt the spot next to her was empty. She just sighed and went back to sleep. A small smile on her lips.

Lulu rolled over with the same expectancy, she to was met with an empty bedside. That didn't faze her though, she actually had a dream the night before and had a smile on her face. She was about to follow Rikku in her actions but then she noticed the bright sun peaking into her room from behind the blinds. She got out of bed and went to her closet.

Wakka rolled right out of his bed with a thud. Groaning slightly he raised himself off the floor. When he noticed how bright it was outside he began to get ready for the day. After a shower,shave, and styling his hair Wakka grabbed an apple and went for a quick swim at the beach. He was about to go back into the village when he decided to take a little walk to his thinking spot. (AN in the first chapters of JND if you don't remember) He sat on the stone and watched the baby waterfall flow into a little lake. Ten minutes later he got up and was about to leave when something red and purple caught his eye.

'Well good morning' Lulu said as Rikku walked slowly into her hut, a dreamy look about her. She took a seat at the table. When Rikku didn't get an answer Lulu raised an eyebrow.

'huh? oh hey Lulu'

'here for breakfast?' Lulu asked as she got up to check on the breakfast she was making. Everyone somehow ended up in her hut for breakfast. It used to be that everyone would come, eat, then go pray at the Temple but these days they came for Lulu's wonderful cooking. Today though it would only be the three of them. Tidus and Yuna were gone and the Aurochs were still probably sleeping.

'yes please'

Just then Wakka walked into the hut. Rikku just stared off into space. She didn't even notice him come in and look at her then go into the kitchen. Lulu was at the sink when she felt someone come into the room. She knew who it was by the way they walked.

'goodmorning Wakka'..._How does she do that?_Wakka put his arms around her waist from behind. Lulu smiled when he put the purple and red flowers in front of her. 'Their beautiful' she heard herself say. They really were, she remembered seeing them before but couldn't place it.

'for you' Wakka said sweetly from behind her. She always knew he had a soft side to him, but she never knew he was a hopeless romantic. She turned around in his arms.

'thank you, how did you sleep?'

'horrible' he said while he looked down at her. (am I the only person to notice the height difference between these two?) 'that was a good one you pulled yesterday' Lulu smiled.

'I thought so, anyway I doubt that it mattered, you looked so tired' Lulu escaped his embrace and tended to her omelets. Wakka placed the flowers in water.

'hm, ya guess I was, wonder how Yuna's doing' he leaned against the counter and looked to the other room. 'what's with Rikku?'

'I don't know but I have an idea' Lulu said as she flipped an omelet. Wakka crossed his arms.

'well...'

'I'm not telling you' Lulu said simply.

'why not ya?'

'Wakka' she sighed 'it's one of those things'

'what things?'

'_those_things' Wakka looked all the more confused then it finally hit him.

'ah it's a woman thing ya?' Lulu nodded. 'm ok' and just like he dismissed it. He dared not dabble into that, it was just to confusing.

'Crimson Clover and Vetch' Lulu said as she walked over to the flowers that sat on the counter next to Wakka.

'what?'

'the flowers' Lulu motioned towards. Wakka leaned over an looked at them closely.

'oh...ya I guess if you say so' Wakka shrugged and then said something Lulu she wasn't expecting. It made her blush a little. 'I saw them on my way back from the beach and they reminded me of you cause their unique like you, and beautiful like you' Lulu stood in front of Wakka and after thanking him properly she handed him a plate.

'I should bring you flowers more often ya?' Wakka said in a cocky voice. Lulu didn't respond which made Wakkas smile grow.

When they got back into dining area. Rikku was still staring off into nothingness. She only snapped out of it when Lulu placed her plate loudly on the table in front of her.

'huh?...oh thanks' Lulu watched her closely as she sipped her tea. Wakka drank the tea Lulu made, he was tempted to put sugar but Lulu would always say to much wasn't good for him. Eventually Rikku awoke from whatever dream she was having. She became much more talkative. Laughing and joking along with Wakka.

'can I go!' Rikku asked excitedly when the Blitzball Confrence came into conversation.

'you could come as a fan, but you wouldn't be let backstage ya' Rikku pouted then beamed up again. 'wouldn't it be cool if we all went...you know like the High Summoner Ball?'

'that would be fun ya'

'would Yuna be up for it? keep in mind that she would have to leave the day she returns' Lulu said as she got up. Once Lulu disappeared Rikku leaned over the table.

'it would be perfect if she came, aren't the Goers playing the Beasts just for fun?' Wakka thought on it. It would actually workout rather well. But so soon was he ready? Was she? It was true, the annual scrimmage between two randomly selected teams. This year the Goers just happen to be one, it was sort of a big deal. Rikku nodded excitedly. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier.

'well...'Wakka thought more. 'ok lets do it!'

'Yes!' Rikku jumped up and did a little jig but nearly fell when she tried to jump back in her chair when she heard Lulu coming. Lulu eyed the two suspiciously they both wee hiding something for the longest. She would find out.

'well, guess I better run along...y'know just in case you two want to talk or something' Rikku hinted then thanked Lulu for breakfast. 'ill start packing' she said as she walked out of the hut.

'packing?' Lulu asked. Wakka leaned over.

'Think of it Lu...a hotel near the water'

'I live next to the water Wakka' she said simply. Wakka thought _damn this was going to be hard._

'ok...I promise you that ill go shopping with you' Lulu raised an eyebrow at him.

'Wakka lets be serious, you didn't even like shopping when you thought of it, all you'll do is complain.'

'ill go shopping and I wont complain ya?...and...'

'tell me something?...why do you want me to go _so _badly' Wakka sighed then got out of seat and knelt in front of Lulus chair. He placed his hands on her knees then her thighs. She smiled down at him.

'becuase Lu, I know I'm gonna miss you, and...when your not around I feel...I don't feel like myself...and I did promise to take you to a Goers game ya? and...'

'there's more?' Wakka nodded.

'...and I need you there with me, I would worry like crazy even though I know you can handle yourself...and'

'Ok Wakka...'

'...and I love you'

'Wakka'

'...and we would get to see the sights, and...'

'Wakka I-' he was smiling as he slowly made his way up to her face.

'...and we would be able to get one of those huge hotel baths ya' Lulu was holding his face in her hands. '...and you would get to watch me pretend to know what I was doing' Lulu laughed a little. Wakka leaned in and kissed her.'...and we would get to do this' he said as his strong arms suddenly picked Lulu up, her legs wrapped around his torso. She kissed him back, Wakka slowly made his way into Lulu's room. Once there he placed her on the bed and crawled over her pushing her down gently.

'we would be able to do all of this in Luca?' Lulu asked between kisses. Wakka nodded with a grin. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. In a matter of minutes Wakkas shirt was off and they were both breathing heavily. Wakka let one of his hands roam to what he learned a while ago was the one of the main belts to Lulus dress. There was no need to undo them all it was just to time consuming. In a matter of agonizing seconds apart they were both in their underwear. Lulus fingernails traced Wakkas back muscles as he was giving her yet another hickey. He moved the kissed down her throat, breasts, and naval. She whispered his name as Wakkas hands moved to her waist. Just when they were about to make that final step they heard someone enter Lulu's hut.

'Lulu?...um hello?' Wakka knew that voice, it was Leo. Lulu slammed her head onto the pillow a little more than frustrated. She was so ready, and this time it was different, they weren't in the Temple or in front of everyone, it was just them. Wakka kissed Lulu's firm stomach and looked up at the frustrated mage. She sat up and brushed her hand through his oddly styled red hair. Wakka was instantly calm. She knew he was way more frustrated then she was. It was harder for males just to flip off the switch.Wakka rolled off of Lulu and onto his back and the view only made her want him more. He was ready as well, she could tell. Wakka gave her a sideways glance, his eyes searching hers then motioned for her to go with his arm, he let out a small frustrated sigh when Lulu got up and put on her robe.

'hello? Lady Lulu are you in here?' came Leo's voice.

'Wait one minute' came Lulu's voice, she sounded tired, annoyed even. Leo wondered if he had woken her. Lulu walked out of her room in a long velvety robe. The sleeves wee extremely long for her arms, much like her dress. She crossed her arms. 'yes?' To be honest he was still very much intimidated by the mage. All the villagers would talk of her being kind and gentle, he didn't see it. However he did see why so many respected her. She was a powerful mage and from what he's heard one of the best Guardians.

'umm, I'm sorry to have woken you but I had a question that requires your expertice' Lulu nodded. Wakka was buckling his pants when Lulu returned. She sighed tiredly and went straight to her bed. Wakka watched her a moment.

'he had a question about the Dark Arts, he and Rikku were supposedly debating over it' She massage her temples. Lulu didn't know what to do with herself. She just felt drained out. Wakka nodded, he really wasn't saying much, his body was back to normal and his mind was trying to drag him away from the place they had just visited. He climbed onto the bed with Lulu and they repositioned themselves. Lulu's head rested on his left peck and her left hand on his abdominal area. Wakka had his left hand around her waist. They were quiet for a while. Until Wakka broke the silance.

'...and no more interuptions' Lulu chuckled at that she then looked up him from her place on his bare chest. There was nothing more frustrating than having something like this happen multiple times, in the same week. They both tried to analayze the situation in their minds.

'maybe we just have bad luck..hm?' Wakka laughed cuasing Lulu's head to shake . When Wakka laughed his whole diafam would shake.

'I don't think so ya?' he said then looked off to somewhere in her room. '...I'm the luckiest guy in Spira' he said more to himself than anyone else.

_**Elsewhere**_

'I told you so' Rikku teased as she picked up Keyah. Leo was sitting beside her on the sand. The two had formed a friendship. Rikku found he was easy to talk to and joke around, and sometimes that's all she needed. Although he was a bit creepy at times she concluded that he wasn't _so_ bad.

'yea well it almost cost me my head'

'what'd you mean?' Rikku was suddenly curious.

'you said she was awake'

'she was, um hello we had breakfast together' Leo shook his head.

'yea well she came out in her robe and seemed extremely pissed' Rikku looked at him for a while trying to cycle through the new information. Then it hit her and she started to blush and smile wildly. 'what?'

'aw Leo you just inturrupted them...aw man I wish I was there to see her face!'

'them? she was the only one there Rikku' Rikku leaned forward and poked him

'are you sure...'

'well...no, but I think I would have heard something' Rikku laughed.

'no you wouldn't...aawww man Lulu must have been so mad, everytime they kiss or something everyone sees! Lulus a private person, haha your lucky she woke up in a good mood this morning or you would have been toast!' Rikku tried to imitate Lulu for casting Fire and to her surprise the area in front of them caught fire. The waves crashed over it and put it out before Leo had a chance to see it.

'wait, her and the big guy...Wakka?'

'yes!!' Rikku jumped up and started dancing. Leo was even more confused. Gosh was it that obvious?...um yea

'I mean I noticed them together but _together together_? Rikku finished her dance.

'ooooo! we should go see them, I gotta tell Lulu!' and with that Rikku ran off.

'hey! tell her what?...Rikku!' Leo gave up. There were just some things he didn't understand. Rikku ran up to Lulu's hut and stopped when she heard Lulus voice.

'Wakka would you hurry and find the right spo-ow!'

'heh heh, sorry'

'where did you put...here they are.'

'what? why do you need those ya! I said I wa- Lu!' Rikku looked a bit confused as she heard a struggle and a few snipping noises.

'well look at that, I guess now we have to do it, I don't see why your complaining so much most men like it like this'

'ok, ok...just a little bit...but next time I'm on top ya?'

'that's if you have anything left'

'WHAT!'

When she heard another struggle Rikku decided to just walk in, the more she listened the more she didn't want to know. She would pretend that she just came around the corner.

'Hya guys!' Rikku said as she walked in and laughed at the sight in front of her. It all made sense.Wakka was sitting in a chair pouting with his arms crossed. Lulu stood above him with a pair of clippers. Little bits of red hair covered the floor.

'can you believe, all this for a hair cut' Lulu said as she shook her head. Her long braids swaying. Wakka tried to grab one.

'yea but when you try the same thing on her she wants to get all elemental on you' Wakka mumbled.

'what was that Wakka?' Lulu asked.

'nothing Lu...you packed ya?' Wakka asked as Rikku sat down and watched Lulu's handy work.

'just about, I came to tell Lulu about something that happened' Lulu looked up

'yes?'

'well Leo and I-' she watched as both faces changed. _So he did walk in on something _'we were at the beach and I guessing he came you but that's not important, what's important is that I casted my first element!'

'Rikku that's wonderful' Lulu said sounding very sincere.

'ah! Lu!' Wakka shouted as he frantically reached for his hair.

'oh stop it Wakka' Lulu dismissed him. 'Which was it?' she asked focusing more on Rikku.

'it wasn't thunder!' Rikku said as she got out of her seat and started rocking on the balls of her feet. 'It was fire!' Lulu nodded.

'hm mine was as well' Lulu confessed as she snipped more hair off the top of Wakka's head, making sure not to take off to much.

'so...what does this mean?' Rikku asked as she moved her hands rapidly in excitment. Lulu laughed a little.

'well it means that we both aren't waisting our time, not just anyone can become a black mage...you have to have a certain something extra' Rikku nodded.

'so...what if I didn't have it?' Lulu pushed some of Wakka's red hair out of her way and into his face. Rikku laughed a little, Lulu really didn't have to make the cut but that was just her weird sense of humor. Wakka sighed as he moved the hair away.

'I knew you had it in you, or else I never would have suggested it back then Rikku' Rikku smiled brightly.

'aw Lulu..wait so we're really doing this huh?'

'what ya?' Wakka said in a bored voice. Now he remembered why he never let Lulu cut his hair, she was a closet perfectionist. It took forever!

'going to Luca silly!'

'oh...so Lu, you comin' ?' Lulu snipped the last piece off then admired her work.

'I suppose, Rikku you do need to get a few things'

'I do?...oooo do I get a dress ike yours!?'

'hm...no' Lulu answered very calmy with an amused tone. 'I'm done Wakka' Wakka jumped up and ran to Lului's mirror. His hair actually looked really good. It was his usual style yet everything looked neater and a bit shorter.

'it looks really good ya, thanks Lu' Wakka smiled as he walked back to his saet.

'mhm' Lulu responded as she walked into her room for something.

'so...I guess I better book the rooms right?' Wakka nodded. Rikku leaned forward 'so what did you promise her?' Wakka laughed.

'can't she just want to come ya?'

'nope...'

'I said I would go shopping with her' Wakka said sadly. Rikku laughed.

'smooth...better not complain..' Wakka groaned

'**I know**...but it'll be worth it ya?' Rikku smiled.

'yea, if she knew-'

'if she knew what?' Lulu asked as she came back into the room. They both froze.

**AN: HEY PEOPLE! **

**Poll results **

**Lulu and Wakkas wedding life (drama pre and post Vidina) 50**

**Lulu, Rikku, Yuna, going to see Wakka,Gippal, Tidus preforme as a rock band (AU) 50**

**My first Paine Baralai fic...what happens when the Gullwings and the Crimson squad get called in for a secret meeting with Yevon officials... 0**

**wow you guys are making it hard to decided, guess Paine and Baralai are out of there...but what about the other two? I'm also playing around with this plot in my head. I think you guys are going to like it a lot, we'll see. So I'm closing the polls...for now at least. well here it is chapter 33, what'd ya think?? Any requests for what you guys want to happen when they go to Luca? I'd be more than happy to write something up for you. So coming up in the chapters to come.**

**- Tidus and Yuna come back from their honeymoon!**

**-The gang heads to Luca for the SBBC!**

**- Rikku looses Lulu's ring! **

**- Wakka flips out!**

**- Lulu has the worst nightmare of em all!**

**- The secrets behind Rikku and Aurons relationship?!**

**-Yuna and Tidus get into their first fight!**

**-Wakka and Lulu get cuaght with their hands in the cookie jar!**

**-Auorn come back...but to see who?**

**- Rating change? lol **

**What happens in Luca stays in Luca!**

**KathleenDee **


	34. Chapter 34

**ch 34**

'hello?'

'hya! I'm calling to book a room in the Grand Lux-can please' Rikku asked through a Commsphere in her Brothers Airship. Luckily she and Wakka were able to escape Lulu's questions by asking new ones. They both managed to leave her hut, their excuses were rather lame if you asked her, Lulu surly didn't buy one word of it.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**'if she knew what?'**_

_**Lulu had just walked into the room. They both froze.**_

_**'uh...if she...as in...' Wakka began**_

_**'Yuna...if Yuna knew about...' Rikku faltered, Lulu crossed her arms.**_

_**'us going to Luca!' Wakka completed excitedly. 'we were just going to go book a room and send em' a message' he nodded foolishly.**_

_**'do you think that's a good idea?' Rikku asked, Lulu was about to answer. 'yea y'lnow maybe I should go do that...like now...bye guys!' Rikku jumped up and and gave Wakka a "sorry" look. Wakka turned to Lulu when Rikku left.**_

_**'...maybe I should go tell her where the teams are stayin...'**_

_**'Wakka, you are a horrible liar by yourself, adding Rikku doesn't change a thing' **_

_**'but...'**_

_**'now what are you and Rikku up to?' Lulu approached him slowly in that authoritative manner of hers. Wakka swallowed,**_

_**'We're just talking about Yuna' he said rather unsure of himself. Lulu watched him.**_

_**'fine, you may leave' she was even more interested than before. Wakka had just lied to her, he never did that meaning it was something important.**_

_**Else where**_

'Tidus I really think you should stop eating that stuff' Yuna said as she watched Tidus pile on more of the unknown substance to his plate.

'Nonsense Yuna...it would be rude if we didn't eat it all' he held a rather serious smirk as he focused on piling as much food as the plate could hold. Yuna bit her nail. (just seems like a habit Yuna would have) So far their honeymoon had been perfect. They had just come back form a dip in the pool when some villagers recognized Yuna and offered her some food. Now, Yuna being the ever polite High Summoner , accepted. Tidus of course had no objections, it was free! And it was edible!

'want some?' Tidus asked as he held out his fork with some of the grey goop. Yuna watched little pieces of food fall from the fork and back onto his plate. In all honesty she was beginning to feel sick. She shook her head. Tidus gave her the once over. 'hey Yuna, are you ok?'

_**Besaid**_

'that was to close' Wakka said as he entered the small room where Rikku was looking into a Commsphere. She looked up.

'I know...but you didn't say anything did you? you know how you get when Lulu-'

'ya I got it...no I lied to her..' Wakka felt horrible once her heard it out loud. Rikku noticed the change in his demeanor.

'hey, don't feel bad, it's for her own good'

'yea'

'good!, now get over here and tell me what wing the Aurochs are staying in!' Wakka hopped over to where Rikku sat. They spoke about the conference for the rest of the afternoon.

--

Lulu was talking with Laya, her neighbor. The two knew each other since childhood and were close. Both woman found each others company to be relaxing, and they both needed a break sometimes. So here they were in Laya's hut chatting away over some tea.

'I did see Wakka and Rikku speaking the other day ya? it looked as if Wakka was upset, he walked right past her at first' Lulu remembered that day. That was when she told Wakka to get out of her hut.

'Those two are so alike sometimes...' was Lulu's response. After a long conversation about many different things ranging from Yuna to Spira and the two up and coming political partys, Lulu said good evening and decided to take a walk before heading home. She walked along the trail that lead to the beach. She walked slow, with no real purpose. Her thoughts bombarded her mind and she tried desperately to chase them away. Everything seemed to be going well, yet Lulu felt something was just, off? She walked along the path that went under two flowing waterfalls.

_Why would he lie?...Stop worrying yourself it's probably nothing...I wonder how Yuna is doing?_

_**Else where **_

Yuna picked up her head, feeling dizzy, she had been throwing up along with Tidus for the last half hour. They both had massive headaches and couldn't keep anything down. Yuna slowly made her way from the bathroom to the hotel bed. Tidus was about to say something when he got a sickened look on his face and bolted to the bathroom while covering his mouth. Yuna groaned and rolled onto her side. This was not how she planned to spend her honeymoon. Moments later Tidus walked back into the bedroom. He felt guilty for ruining their honeymoon, though Yuna would quickly dismiss the idea by saying 'I'm the one who stopped and accepted'. Never the less he hated seeing his wife sick. He walked over to the bed side and knelt down beside it. Yuna looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

'Yuna, I think I'm pregnant' he said rather seriously. Yuna couldn't help but laugh , soon Tidus joined in and they were both laughing until Yuna stopped Tidus soon followed her action. 'ready to go home?' he asked gently while reading her mind. Yuna smiled again and nodded.

'I bet Lulu has some sort of...' she stopped and quickly rolled over and ran into the bathroom. Tidu rubbed his head and picked up the Commsphere sitting on the night stand.

_**Besaid**_

'yea but the-'

'No Rikku' Wakka said putting his foot down on the matter. There was no way in Spira he was proposing to Lulu in a matching Goers uniform as Cyrie. He was an Auroch! It was enough the little guy was wearing the danged thing. He wasn't about to betray his team and he was sure Lulu would understand. Rikku pouted. 'your no fun! isn't this supposed to be memorable?'

'me asking in the first place is memorable ya? not to mention what I've planned for it' Wakka said proudly.

'what! you planned something and didn't tell me? I thought I was helping!' Wakka shook his head.

'yea you are, but I can't let you plan everything ya? Anyway I think my plan will work out just fine'

What-' just then the Commsphere buzed in Rikkus' lap. She turned it on and looked at a very tired looking Tidus 'Tidus!!...hey you don't look so good' His face was pale and slightly damp, his brilliant blue eyes were a bit clouded. He looked completely drained.

'Tidus?' Wakka asked as he came into view. Tidus gave a little smile. 'What's wrong brudda? To be honest we weren't expecting to hear from you for a while ya' Wakka laughed a little then watched as Tidus was about to say something but jumped up dropping the Commsphere onto the bed with a thud. You could see him run off and Yuna emerge from the same direction. She didn't look to good either. She even looked thinner.

'Yunie!!'

'hello Rikku...Wakka'

'what's a matter Yuna?' Wakka asked. Yuna picked up the Commsphere.

'we got really sick from eating something and now we can't keep anything down, where coming home now, we should be there by tomorrow noon'

'What!' Wakka and Rikku said at the same time. Yuna nodded.

'Is Lulu around? she asked. Rikku shook her head, no.'would you tell her please?'

'of course ya, man...will you two be ok to travel?' Just then Tidus walked back into view.

'um...yes' Yuna said quiet unsure of herself. To be honest she could barely walk. Rikku shook her head.

'nu uh...I'm coming to get you guys!'

'Rikku you don-'

'Yunie ill be there in a jiffy! but we wont make it back till tomorrow morning, Brother forgot to fill her up! but we could help treat you...I'm leaving now' Rikku said hastily. It took Yuna a second to actually comprehend what her cousin had just said. Tidus touched Yunas' shoulder and looked at Rikku and Wakka.

'thanks guys, we'll be ready' After disconnecting Rikku jumped into 'mission mode' everyone knew to stay out of her way when she was like that. She always got what she went after.

'ok, Wakka you find Lulu and tell her what happened. and ill just head over there with a full crew to help them, got it?

'y-'

'good...let Operation Tell Lulu, pick up Yunie and the Groom, obtain fuel, go! go! go!commence!' Rikku pumped a fist in the air.

'that's a long name ya?'

'yea well...it's a long mission, now go!'

'ok, see you tommorw' Wakka nodded and quickly exited the airship in search of Lulu. He began with the village. 'Lu?' he asked the empty hut. Deciding that she was probably out buying something Wakka walked into the merchants hut and asked if she had seen Lulu.

Lulu was now standing overlooking the top of Besadi village. The sky was beginning to darken with purple and pink hues. She had finally been able to clear her thoughts and was enjoying the occasional breeze. She could see the magical blue that the ocean emitted. It looked as if it wee glowing.

'there you are' Lulu turned her head to see a rather tired looking Wakka approaching her. He took a seat on the floor next to where she stood.. 'jeez Lu, where ya been?' She looked down at him.

'here' she said then looked off elsewhere. Wakka looked up and examined her better. Her features were extremely relaxed, her posture suggested she might have been slouching just a bit, and her eyes, they were a quiet flicker like that of a candle.

'you seem relaxed Lu, sorry'

'for what?' even her tone was gentle. He hated what he had to do next. How could he? She was finally calm and now he would have to kill the rarest of moments. Something that came so natural for others was extremely hard for her to achieve and she finally had. Wakka got up off of the ground and brushed his hands against his pants. Lulu turned to him still searching for his explanation.

'well your all reaxed for the first time in a while ya, and I don't want to ruin it'

'Wakka how did you ruin it?'

'I have to tell you something that will make you worry' That statement made her worry all the more. She looked up at him.

'tell me'

'Yuna and Tidus are coming home, they should be back by morning'

'what happened?' They had only been gone for a day for Yevons sake. Those two could never catch a break. So much has happened to them. Their honeymoon would have been a welcomed break.

'Yuna said their really sick, and from the looks of it ya, they are' Lulu nodded. 'Rikku went for them...' Wakka turned around 'poor kids ya?'

'they were only gone a day, I would imagne it would be difficult' Lulu said to Wakkas' back. He scratched the back of his head and turned around to face her again.

'yea...Lu?'

'hm?'

'you think they...'

'Wakka it _is_expected' she said in an annoyed yet amused tone. Wakka blushed a little.

'heh yea...it's just, Yuna...y'know?'

'She's not a little girl, I shouldn't have to tell you that' Wakka shrugged childishly. 'or maybe I should have...' Lulu said more to herself. Wakka made a circle in the dirt with his sandal, Lulu watched him then turned back to the towering view of the village. Yuna and Tidus were sick. This meant that she would have to return to the village and prepare a tea. Another breeze swept in a pushed her braids in Wakka's direction. Lulu didn't seem to notice until she felt a light tugging. She turned around to see Wakka laughing as he tried to make it seem like it wasn't him. She made a disapproving noise and began to walk down the hill. Wakka continued to laugh as he followed behind her. Once they made it to Lulu's hut she started to give Wakka instructions which he happily followed. He loved spending time with her, even if he had to work. It had always been like that, the only difference was that now he didn't have to make up an excuse for why they spent so much time together. Little did he know it was pretty obvious back then, everyone seemed to notice except them.

'Wakka would bring m- thank you' Lulu said as he handed her a certain type of root for the tea. Wakka watched as she made pot after pot. When he asked why she was making so much Lulu explained that they would have drink a substantial amount for a lasting effect.

'Yuna said they really can't hold anything down' Lulu nodded and added more of something into the pot. After about an hour and a half of making tea. Wakka laid tiredly on Lulu's small couch. Lulu walked into the room and tapped his head with her long nails. She couldn't believe he was tired, he didn't do anything except ask questions. Maybe it was the heat. Because of all the tea being made it had been rather hot. Thus causing Lulu to change out of her dress and into something lighter. Wakka looked up a bit confused then backed up further giving Lulu room to lie next to him on the couch. Wakka wrapped an arm over her waist when her body came to rest near his.

'making tea is hard work ya?' Wakka said with a chuckle. Lulu could feel his warm breath against her neck. The usual shiver came.

'you didn't do anything Wakka' she said indifferently, he laughed a little.

'yea but just watching you made me tired' Lulu rolled here eyes and took in his scent. He smelt of rosemary, and cinnamon from the tea and small traces of sea salt from the ocean. Her hair ornaments were taken out and all of her braids were neatly tucked away. Thus allowing her to rest comfortably on his chest. Wakka readjusted himself so that Lulu had a little more room. They continued talking for a while until they both fell asleep.

_**Airship**_

'Next Stop, Besaid Village' came a crewman. Rikku nodded. It was already late and her spike of energy died after picking Yuna and Tidus up. Rikku walked down the long corridor to the cabin.

'is he ok?' Rikku whispered as she spotted Yuna sitting up stroking a sleeping Tidus's hair.

'he ate more than I did' Yuna informed looking down at her husband with a worried look. He was always overdoing it. He should be more careful, she didn't want to loose him again. Rikku saw the worried look on her cousins face.

'hey Yunie don't worry, he'll be fine...you should get some rest too' Yuna nodded.

'right, thank you Rikku'

'hey what's a cousin with an airship for?' Yuna gave her cousin a genuine smile.

'goodnight Rikku'

'night Yunie'

_**Besaid **_

Wakka woke when he felt Lulu move. He opended his eyes and smiled at what he saw. Lulu curled up against his chest. She had turned over to face him. He wasn't sure if she was awake or not but she had a small almost invisible smile on her lips. Wakka took in a deep breath causing his chest to rise and fall dramatically. He froze hoping that he hadn't waken her. The only response he got was Lulu moving a bit closer to him as if she were 5 years old again and Wakka was her moogle teddy bear. He wrapped his other arm around her to fully embrace her and keep her somewhat warm against the new chill from the nights air. Wakka soon fell into a peaceful slumber. He dreamt of her.

A little while later he woke again and immediately felt the eempty space on the couch. He then noticed a blanket was pulled over him and he also was laying on a pillow. It must have been around 1 am. For it was still dark yet he could fell the morning air creep into the hut. He swung his legs over the couch and rubbed his face. His sleeping patterns had become irregular since Yuna announced that she was to be married. Of course it also might have to do with the fact that he and Lulu finally began a relationship. Just then Lulu walked into the room holding a cup of something, tea most likely. She wasn't expecting Wakka to be awake. He seemed so tired lately that when she got up she tried to stay quiet so he could rest.

'good morning' she said as she watched with some amusement a very fuzy looking Wakka rub his face.

'mmmm Lu' he said sleepily then yawned. 'good morning' Lulu let a small smile slip onto her freshly painted lips. He look so adorably confused and sleepy.

'how did you sleep ya?' Wakka asked as he watched Lulu look for something.

'I slept well' she found a book and sat in her arm chair.

'me too ya...' Wakka looked around then back to Lulu who was sipping her tea and turning a page.She was in her night robe and was barefoot. Her hair was back to it's normal style. She acted so normal Wakka wondered if she always got up this early. Lulu put her book down and looked to Wakka.

'you should get ready, Rikku said morning correct?'

'yea, guess ill see you soon ya?' Lulu nodded and Wakka reluctantly got up to leave. He stopped when he was able to see into the kitchen. 'what are going to do with all that tea?'

'your going to move it to their hut when they arrive' she answered matter-of-faculty.

'oh'

After an hour Wakka came back looking refreshed. Lulu had changed into a long skirt and black shirt that hugged her body. She was in the same place he left her though. She looked up when she heard him enter.

'must be a good book'

'it's about Spira's history but in the form of a novel, it's really quiet interesting' After a couple of minutes she decided it was to quiet. She put the book down again and looked across the room where Wakka was...reading?

'Blitzball?' Lulu asked. That had to be the only thing he would read without force. Wakka closed the paper bond book and nodded excitedly.

'it's something I picked up in Luca a while ago, it's about coaching...never really picked it up until now' he shuffled through the pages. 'I'm preparing! these things take time Lu y'know, gotta be ready for anything, preparing is half the battle!' he looked nervous.

'I never doubted it' Lulu said. _He always gets like this. It's a wonder he was calm for so long._'but can a book tell you how to do something that involves so much passion as coaching does for you?' Wakka looked up, he appeared to be thinking on it.

'what'd mean?...don't you read books on black magic?'

_touche_

'yes but the books really don't give direct directions...it's more of an explanation why certain things happen' Lulu secretly loved their conversations. Ever since Yevons faltering Wakka had become more open to a lot of things. He had become somewhat easier to talk to as a result of it. Though she doubted others saw how much he changed, it gave her a certain pleasure in knowing she was the only one he _really_ opened up to.

'hmm, so then , maybe I should focuss more on the reason why things happen then how to cuase em'?'

'maybe' Lulu said, truly impressed. Wakka looked down at the book then placed it on the small coffee table that sat in the middle of the room.

'makes sense ya?' It was queit again until Lulu broke the silence.

'are you hungry?'

'what?...oh no, not really' he gave her a sheepish grin.

'you should eat something anyway, you might not get a chance later' Lulu got up and walked into the kitchen. Wakka walked in behind her. The area was a bit cramped with all the containers of strong tea. Wakka chuckled.

'I feel bad for Tidus and Yuna ya? they got to drink all of this' Lulu gave him a challenging look and he quickly rephrased his sentence. 'uh not that it doesn't taste good ya,it's just...a lot?' Wakka never did get to eat breakfast that morning, for just as he finished his sentence they both heard Rikku, Yuna and Tidus enter the hut.

'lets hope we didn't interupt anything' Rikku whispered to Tidus who nodded.

'welcome home' Lulu said as she came to greet them.

'Lulu' Yuna greeted with a smile. 'I'm sor-' Lulu lifred her hand.

'there is no need, now what's wrong?' Wakka and Rikku watched Yuna and Tidus drink cup after cup of Lulu's tea.

'what's in this stuff anyway?' Tidus asked with a yawn. He was leaning over the table tiredly. The nausea had subsided but his headache stayed, Yuna (who was in a similar position as Tidus across the table) agreed with a questioning look towards Lulu. who was seated next to Rikku and Wakka. Not a minute later both teens were fast asleep. Rikku looked at the cup she was nursing and pushed it aside.

'what now?' Rikku whispered to Lulu.

'we let them sleep'

'isn't that uncomfortable?' Rikku asked as she watched Yuna slide a little out of her chair. Wakka was by her side in a heartbeat. He looked over to Lulu who nodded. Wakka gently picked Yuna up and exited the hut. He returned and picked up Tidus and exited again.

'show off' Rikku murmered then ywaned. 'training today?' she asked as Lulu picked up the empty cups off the table.

'of course, you better get some rest first'

'ah but I'm not tired'

'but you did have tea' the realization finally hit.

'aw I did didn't I?...why didn't you tell me what was in it?' she whined

'and dein someone so full of energy rest?'' Lulu asked amusingly as Rikku yawned again,

'no fair!' Rikku finally got up and sllowly moved out of the hut with a mumbled goodbye to Lulu who only watched in amusement. Soon after Wakka came back.

'he's lighter than Yuna' he exclaimed.

'I could imagne' Lulu replied. 'they should feel better by noon' she went back to sit on the couch. Wakka followed suit

'that's if their awake , that tea is no joke Lu' Lulu didn't respond which wasn't anything new. Wakka was leaning back into the couch while Lulu sat up straight. Wakka let his right hand rest upon her back. She was so tense. He started to move his hand up and down soothingly. 'relax ya?'

'I am relaxed' she said in a rather annoyed tone. Wakka only laughed to himself and continued his movements this time with both hands. They slowly relaxed all the muscles on her back then lightly tickled her. He was delighted to hear a small laugh from the mage.

'what are you thinking about?' Wakka asked quietly. He noticed how she had that far off look on her face. Lulu turned and leaned fully back on the couch. She rested her head back as well and gave Wakka a sideways glance. She was going to tell him exactly what was on her mind. Wakka turned and watched her, he was interested to know what she was so caught up in.

'you'

**AN: ok so this one was somewhat slow...kinda boring almost , but! its sets everything up perfectly for the trip to Luca. So i do apologies for the lack of action in this folks. Anyway I did come up with Lulus nightmare! It was going to be in this chapter but I decided against it, it just wouldn't work with what I have planned. This next chapter will jump into the future a lil so they can hurry up and get to Luca. The suspense is killing me too! Oh and Ive been doing my research on her engagement ring and well Lulu doesn't seem like a gold type of person does she? She doesn't seem like a ring person at all but hey! It's Mini Poll Time!**

**What type of ring should Wakka get her?...even though technically he already got it...**

**Silver?**

**Gold?**

**White Gold?**

**let me know!**

**KathleenDee**


	35. Chapter 35

ch 35

_**One Week later**_

'what does it matter ya?'

'Wakka, if you truly must ask then it obviously doesn't matter to you'

'...you know what Lu, your right, it doesn't matter at all..who cares huh?'

'you don't mean that'

'I know I don't, but you...'he let out and exhausted sigh. Lulu walked up to him and put one of his dress shirts up to him to see how it would look. Tomorrow morning the Aurochs would leave for Luca, and then around Noon everyone else would leave. They would all meet up for dinner after getting settled. Wakka had insisted that he had everything in order but it was quite obvious he didn't.

It was night out, and they were both standing in his hut. A suitcase sprawled between them. Lulu literally didn't know where to begin. He was so unorganized it drove her crazy. He seemed to be slowly getting there himself. In his opinion Lulu was to fussy, she always liked things done right, which was her way of course. He was glad she wasn't _always_ like this. However he knew that, that was just her nature, her motherly, caring way about her that he loved so much. He kept on reminding himself this.

'...I asked a question' Lulu said impatiently.

'huh?'

'your not even paying attention! I don't know why I bother' she dropped the shirt into the suitcase and crossed her arms over her stomach. Wakka frowned and picked up the discarded shirt he held it up to Lulu imitating her almost perfectly.

'...no no Lu, this won't do...it's just to perfect'

'I do not act like that' Wakka pulled the shirt away from her and nodded.

'yea you do Lu' she gave him a cross look.'sorry ya...just a little fun'

'are you done?'

'yes ma'am'

'good' she uncrossed her arms and somewhat playfully snatched the shirt out of Wakka's hands. 'now, dare I ask, but have you gotten a schedule prepared?' she folded the shirt and rested it in the suitcase.

'yup got all that right here' he pointed to his head.

'Wakka, there's not as much room up there as you would like to think' Lulu said tiredly

'ouch, it's all in that folder' he pointed to a manila folder that sat next to the suitcase. It was getting rather late and the days events were starting to catch up to Lulu, meaning she was less prone to his antics. Why he decided to continue was beyond him.

'are we done yet?...I _did_ have plans with someone tonight y'know' He winked at her. Lulu looked up at him.

'really?' she asked accusingly, Wakka winced. She was defiantly not in a good mood. Wakka stepped over the suitcase and stood in front of Lulu. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

'hey Lu I'm sorry for being so...umm'

'unorganized, insensitive, juvenile?' she supplied

'...ya' he gave her a weak smile. 'but it'll be ok if my shirt isn't folded the right way'

'Wakka, it wasn't folded at all' he could tell she wanted to smile.

'well...that was the one... I wasn't going to take...' Lulu watched him as he fumbled with the right excuse. She just sighed.

'It's fine...as long you think your ready' Lulu said in a calmer voice that surprised them both. Lulu had come to realise that with Wakka, resistance is futile. He would continue acting like a child until the day he died. There was no point wasting her breath. Though it was annoying most of the time , she loved his care free way of looking at things. It balanced her realistic view.

After about ten more minutes Wakka was walking Lulu to her hut.The past week had been a crazy blur of activity. Yuna and Tidus had been sick for most of it, Rikku went back and forth from airship life to island life, Lulu had been busy with everything from taking care of the newlyweds and training Rikku on scrolls, (which required Rikku to sit still in the Temple library and read, getting her to even set foot in the library was a challenge in itself) and Wakka had been having mild anxiety attacks because he worried so much. He talked, ate, slept, and even dreamt Blitz for the last week. Not leaving much time for anything or anyone else. When they reached Lulus hut Wakka leaned down and surprised Lulu with a strong emotional kiss. So strong in fact that it literally almost knocked her off her feet. So emotional that she could tell exactly what he wanted to say. They didn't need words.

'goodnight' Lulu said just above a whisper. They had pulled away from the kiss but still were dangerously close. She knew he was apologizing for something that wasn't even his fault.

'sweet dreams Lu' He watched as she disappeared into the hut. He felt horrible for basically ignoring her the past week. They had both understood that they had other responsibilities yet he still felt bad.

Lulu stepped into her room, her breathing was still a little ragged. She couldn't take to many more of those kisses from him. It wasn't healthy. When he kissed her, every time was like the first time. So much pure and raw emotion that it made her knees want to give way. She never doubted his love for a second. She fell into a troublesome sleep that night. Waking up now and then. No dream or nightmare ever came, just the dark.

_**Dawn**_

The sky was a mixture of pink and orange, you could just barely notice the thousands of stars fading in the morning sky. Everyone was up early and at the dock to see the Aurochs off. They were boarding the S. S. Wino for a one way shot to Luca. Yuna was fidgeting with Tidus and his bags.

'are you sure you have everything?' she asked for the third time.

'no! I can't believe I forgot it!' Tidus drops his duffel bag and looks around.

'what!?' Yuna asked stepping bit closer to him. He broke into a silly grin.

'would you relax Yuna I have everything, I promise'

Rikku was chatting away with Jassu and Keepa.

'so when do we get to see you guys in action?' she asked

'We're gonna be on da sphere!' Jassu exclaimed.

'that's big ya?' Datto chimed in as he walked over.

'I bet everyone in Spira will be watching!' Rikku said excitedly. All three Blitzers faces dropped.

'everyone...in Spira' Keepa repeated wearily.

Lulu and Wakka were looking at each other both feeling a bit awkward. For the spot they were standing just happened to be the same spot Lulu and Chappu stood the day he left. Though she sometimes missed him, Lulu had come to love Wakka so deeply that she no longer felt guilty. Wakka laughed nervously at the irony of the whole situation.

'kiss me'

'what?' he stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. 'Lu?'

'Wakka I want to know something...just do it' she needed more convincing. Wakka nervously leaned forward and kissed Lulu lightly. Lulu almost fell when she leaned forward expecting more. She looked up at him, hurt. She turned her head away from him when he tried to bring his hand to cup her face. He expected it. _Was I comparing them?...no, Wakka...he's... _She shook her head as if she was trying to convince herself again, but really she was contemplating what in all Spira she had just done. She then turned back to meet Wakka's worried gaze. Wakka stepped closer to her and placed his duffel bag down. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her even closer. Lulu never took her eyes off his. You could tell when Wakka was going to say something that was important. He took on a whole other personality. A friendly authority , like when he coached. Wakka moved his face closer to hers as if he was going to kiss her then rested his forehead on hers, causing her bangs get pushed up a little. He stared at her deeply.Lulu was shocked at the intensity of the stare it was, there was something behind those brown eyes.

Everyone had slowly started to notice the two. They seemed to be off in their own world. Yuna noticed the way they stared deep into each others souls. She knew how hard it was for them. Not always knowing if what they were doing was the right thing even though it felt right.

Wakka stared into Lulu's eyes. He often got lost in them, but today those crimson beauty's were lost themselves. She wasn't telling him something, he could tell. This morning he found her a bit shaken up. She brushed it off as nothing but he knew she hadn't slept well. He also wasn't going to have her compare himself with his brother. It was unfair to both of them. That's why for the first time in their relationship, he kissed her with no emotion what so ever. Wakka knew that's why she was hurt by it. Lulu didn't want to admit it, but she just noticed the difference in the way the two brothers kissed her. She sadly realized that Chappu would kiss her the way Wakka just did. She cut her thoughts off there.

'All aboard!' hollered a crewman.

Wakka couldn't tear himself away from her. No one bothered to even try. Lulu moved her hand to his face and traced her long purple nail along his jawline lovingly. It was at that point that she realized how much she truly needed him. Wakka leaded his mouth to her left ear and pulled her into a full hug.

'I love you' he whispered for only her to hear. He then let go of her and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Picking up his bag Wakka turned to islanders and smiled.

'see you guys soon ya!?' everyone waved and said their good byes. Wakka turned back at Lulu and gave her a charming smile. 'see you soon Lu'

'have a safe trip' she said as Rikku and Yuna walked over to her. He turned and started walking up the ramp.

Once the boat was gone most of the islanders stayed on the beach and talked of the Aurochs. However Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna had last minute packing to do.

After several hours Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku met up for lunch at Kurbys'. They planned to eat lunch then catch the 1:00 o'clock boat to Luca.

'I can't believe we can't tell her! Yunie did you see them out there?' Rikku asked as they sat at a small table and waited for Lulu.

'I know, but Wakka trusts us with this' Yuna sad warning her cousin for the first and last time. She sometimes had a tendency to let things slip out.

'I guess, but he better ask her quickly the suspense is killing me' she complained dramatically. Yuna laughed a little.

'hm, he'll ask when the time is right until then-'

'yea yea I know' she waved her cousin off.

'good, so... what ever happened with you and Auron?' Rikku blushed a little and was about to say something when Lulu showed up.

'I should bring food to our training sessions Rikku, maybe then you'll actually be early' Lulu said in amused voice as she took the seat next to Yuna.

'well someones in a good mood, hm I wonder why? Yunie?' Rikku teased.

'oh I don't know, maybe you should go ask Wakka, Rikku'

'you too Yuna?' Lulu asked with a small smile on her face. They all talked about their upcoming trip to Luca. Yuna came to the conclusion that once the pilgrimage ended she couldn't really stay in one place for to long. She just felt like she needed to 'keep moving' she mocked Auron and that got a good laugh from Rikku.

'So we definably have to go shopping' Yuna said as she began a mental list of the things they need to do once they got there.

'poor Wakka promised to go shopping with Lulu' Rikku said after sipping some of her iced tea.

'he's going to regret it' Lulu said knowing very well how he was going to act when they went. They talked for a while then decide to get ready to leave. They had about 30 more minutes.

_**4 hours later**_

'LAND!' Rikku exclaimed as she threw herself on the wet floor of Luca dock number 5. She now remembered why she preferred flying. Rikku jumped to her feet then did a little dance. 'So let's hurry up and get to the hotel already!' Lulu and Yuna both looked at each other then started to walk off. 'hey wait for me!'

The Grand Lux-can hotel was the most expensive hotel in Luca. Known for it's breathtaking views of the Luca city scape. It was also closest to the Blitz Sphere. During the Blitz conference each team got their own wing, which included their own private conference room, gym,common area, kitchen, and ample room for the players and family members. The Aurochs were on floor 11,

'up up up' Rikku sang as they entered the elegant elevator. They had to enter a code to gain access to the Aurochs wing. Rikku was excited to be going somewhere where she could do things to keep her mind off a certain someone. In Besaid it was the Dark Arts, in Luca it was shopping! The elevator jumping a ittle didn't help much, it just reminded more of him.

When the elevator door opened they were greeted by Keepa and his jolly smile.

'hey you guys are here!' he leaned forward and took all three of the girls bags. 'Cap'n Wakka and Tidus have been asking for you' he started walking down the hall and motioned for them o follow. He stopped at one door.

'Yuna your 11-19' he placed her bag on the floor then some how managed to get the door open. The room was the equivalent size of a honeymoon suit in all the other hotels, it had a huge bed and someones things were already moved in. 'Tidus was just here' he added. Yuna thanked him then entered the room.

'Rikku your 11-20' The room looked exactly the same as the last. Rikku smiled happily and ran into the room to get settled. Keepa turned around and smiled at Lulu who was shaking her head because Rikku was now jumping on the king size bed.

'and Lulu...your 11-22 he walked to the door. 'we're using room 11-21 as storage so if you need anything it should be in there'

'thank you Keepa'

'no problem, once you guys get settled we're all in the conference room ya?' she nodded and he walked off. Lulu walked into her room. It looked identical to Yuna and Rikku's. King size bed, dresser, Sphere tv, walk in closet, a screened patio that over looked the city, and a huge bathroom with an even bigger bath tub. The only thing that stood out was a large bouquet of red roses sitting on the dresser. Lulu walked over and smelt them then picked up the card.

_Hope our time in Luca is a memorable one_

_Wakka_

_**11-20**_

Rikku was putting her clothes away when her door knocked.

'Rikku this just came for you' it was Jassu.

'what is it?' she said as she took the envelope out of his hand, He only shrugged. 'no clue' she thanked him then closed the door and hopped onto the big bed and began to read.

_**11-19**_

'Yuna?' Tidus crept into the room. The shades were drawn and Yuna was curled up on the bed. He stepped closer and realized she was sleeping. A small formed on his face. He would let her sleep, dinner wasn't for another hour.

_**11-20 20 minutes later**_

'Rikku?' Lulu asked as she walked into the room. Lulu found Rikku curled up hugging her pillow. The king size bed made her look even smaller than she really was. She was holding the letter and to both Lulu's delight and dismay she set it ablaze in her fist. When she noticed Lulu she sighed.

'how do you deal with them?'

'with whom?'

'men' a small smile appeared on both faces.

_**Ten minutes later**_

Yuna walked into Rikku's room where both Lulu and Rikku were talking. Probably about Black magic Yuna mused. That's all they _ever _talked about after a training session. She noticed that Rikku nor, Lulu had their trusty moogle handy. Maybe she was wrong.

'how was your sleep?' Lulu asked. Yuna walked over to where the two were sitting.

'I had no idea I was tired' she laughed. Rikku rocked back on the bed.

'so...wanna go see what every ones up to?'

'Keepa said they were all in the conference room' Lulu put in as she got up. Rikku got up and ran towards the door.

'is she ok?' Yuna whispered to Lulu.

'Rikku is...troubled, give her time hm?' Yuna nodded and walked out the room behind her. Lulu knew what she was talking about and Yuna trusted her with her life. She was her Guardian after all.

_**Auroch Conference room**_

The conference room had one long oval table in the middle and scattered office chairs surrounding it. Blitzball posters were found on the walls and a gigantic fern stood in a corner. There was a huge window that over looked Luca's night life district. It seemed to comfortable for a place of business. The Aurochs were sitting in the chairs looking rather tired while Wakka stood with his back facing the door.

'So then we have to meet back here...' Wakka was going over their schedule for the next week. When the three women entered. Tidus jumped out of his chair.

'your awake!' he walked over and gave Yuna a quick kiss. Wakka turned around and smiled at the three.

'Is it dinner time already ya?'

'yea! now stop boring these poor guys' Rikku joked as she walked past Wakka and stole Tidus's seat. Wakka laughed a little then turned to the Aurochs.

'ok boy's night off ya?' the team cheered. 'we don't have to be-'

'We know!' yelled the Aurochs. They knew the schedule better than they knew themselves at this point.

'ok ok' Wakka chuckled looking a little embarrassed. He turned to Lulu. 'ready for the grand tour?' she nodded. They exited the conference area. Wakka showed her the common area, the rest of the player rooms, the kitchen, the gym, and his room which was only a little way further down the hall from hers. Wakka opened the door. 'check it out Lu' the room was two times bigger than everyone elses. The bed was slightly larger than a king and had loads of pillows piled on top. The ceiling arched up, which made way to two huge sliding doors covered by velvety curtains. Wakka went up to them and looked over his shoulder at her before he pulled them open. An enormous amount of light fluttered into the room. Lulu was awestruck, she walked closer to them. Wakka slid the door open and took her hand in his as he walked out onto the patio. To say the view was spectacular would be an understatement. Lulu couldn't tell where the sea stopped and the sky started in the clear evening light. The view wasn't obstructed by a white screen like the rest of the rooms either. It was truly beautiful.

'Wakka...it's beautiful' Wakka stood behind her. He hugged her by placing his arms around her neck. She touched his arm and leaned back into him.His body temperature a welcome change compared to the cool air. He placed a kiss on her cheek from over her left shoulder. That made Lulu smile. All thoughts of anything were lost in the moment. The evening air came an whipped by them causing Lulu's braids to sway on Wakka's chest.

'yea Lu...you are'

**AN: Wakka's room is bigger because he's the Captain and Coach, duh. This chapter better sets the stage for the rest of the story. I think I'm going to take the time to point out that Lulu made the better choice by hooking up with Wakka. I'm not saying she never loved Chappu or anything but honestly, Chappu looks wimpy. Wakka's like a huge teddy bear! But I never did notice that Chappu had the same blue eyes as Tidus. Maybe that's why they look so much alike. Anyway, yes...Lulu made the right choice lol. In the next chapter Lulu's dream begins. **

**Please Review it's my motivation!**

**KathleenDee**


	36. Chapter 36

**ch 36 Look Riss real quotation marks!! Although I must say it did take longer lol **

**hehehe this was one of my favorites to write )**

**Lulu opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room. It wasn't her room back in Besaid or room 11-22 in Luca, it wasn't even Wakka's enormous room with the breath taking view. Yet there was a bed. She sat up and looked around, an eerie feeling fell over her. There were no windows but a small bolted door to her left. It would have looked like a prison cell if the bed hadn't been there. In fact, the bed was the most out of place thing thee. It's red velvety covers surrounded her. She reached back and pulled them away to find that she was wearing a nightgown in the same exact red as the sheets. A knock came to the door and at the same time as Lulu lifted her head to see what it was...her eye's opened. **

She turned to her left where her faithful moogle Cyrie lay. She thought she was hearing things when the knocking came again.

"Come in?" she said without thinking. Wakka walked into the room. He looked around first. Adjusting to the strangely dark room Lulu supposed. She turned over on her stomach and hugged her pillow. Was it time to get up already? She had just rested her head on the pillow a few minutes ago. She felt someone sit on the bed, Then felt someones hand on her back.

"What Wakka?" she asked.

"I can't sleep Lu" _Is he serious?_she thought as she turned over and looked at him. Clad in only long pajama bottoms he looked troubled. He was holding his blitzball.

"What's wrong?" she asked still half asleep.

"Don't laugh but...I think my rooms haunted ya?" Lulu laid her head back on the pillow, she couldn't believe this.

'Wakka your rooms not haunted" she spoke into the pillow.

"Lu" he said in a serious tone that got her attention.

'Wakka..." she sighed. "why do you think your room is haunted?" She asked trying her hardest to humor him.

"...There's noises coming from the far corner ya? and every time I close the sliding door it opens again."

"Did you try locking it?"

"..."

"Wakka we are in the eleventh floor...ghosts can't even-" What in the hell was she talking about. Wakka was a grown man! "Wakka I can not believe you came in here with this."

"You think I made it up ya?"

'No...I think your crazy...it's " she turned over and looked at the clock. "It's 2:35!"

"Well...I thought you were awake...and my room is haunted ya? I'll prove it!" and with that Wakka got up and stormed childishly out of the room only to return a second later, "forgot my ball" he mumbled as he picked up his Blitzball and left. Lulu shook her head. A small smile slid across her face He was a mess. She turned over to her pillow and fell back to sleep.

**"What has he ever done to any of you!" she cried out. Her hands were chained together by an anti magic field. **

**"I'm not doing this for my health m'lady" a strange voice said. "As it seems one of my crew members has taken spacial interest in this case, not even I am certain why"**

Lulu opened her eyes truly confused, would she even consider that a dream? and why had she been crying? She quickly sat upright when she heard something on the floor move around. She sighed when she caught sight of Wakka laying on the floor with a pillow. She put her hand to her head.

"You could at least come on the bed..." Wakka hopped up and crawled close to Lulu under the soft covers. Lulu looked at him in disbelief. She expected some kind of explanation but all she got was a goodnight kiss.

**Morning**

"Sshhhh" Rikku giggled as she and Tidus snuck into Lulu's room. They had gotten up early that morning and were bored out of their minds. Rikku came up with the crazy idea to vieotape Lulu when she wasn't yelling at anyone, Tidus joked that the only time that was is when she was sleeping and a little light bulb in Rikku's head that never seems to die, brightened.

**Flashback**

**The screen shakes considerably, soon Rikku comes into view putting make up on Jassu's face. The camera turns and starts shaking as Tidus runs out of the room. You could hear them both laughing off camera.**

**"Hey!...let's get Wakka...I've been dying to put this on him" Rikku comes into view holding a small tube of lip gloss, Tidus snickers off camera. The make their way to the door at the end of the hall. You can see Rikku slowly opening the door. Then slip in. The camera looks into the room then slowly makes it's way inside. **

**"Where is he?" Rikku asked. The camera shakes when Tidus shruggs.**

**"Maybe he went for his workout already...he get's up pretty early" Tidus informs as the camera moves closer to Rikku. Rikku looks like she's about to say something when she hears something and jumps.**

**"Did you hear that? The camera moves to the far corner, and zooms into the darkness. **

**"Yea...let's get out of here" Tidus says. The camera fades out. Then turns back on. It's seated on the dining room table. You could see Tidus eating cereal and Rikku's shoulder. **

**"Who next?...I mean we got the entire Auroch team...Yunie was to easy...Tubbs is off working out..." you can see Tidus smiling wickedly. **

**"How about Lulu eh?" he says with a full mouth of cereal. You can see Rikku slam her fist on the table causing milk to spill over the sides of Tidus's bowl. **

**"That's it!" Rikkus exclaims off camera, "she's a real light sleeper so we'll have to be extra careful...wait.. what are we going to do to her?"**

**You can see Tidus stop eating and think for a minute, "I've never seen her sleep before...it would be kinda funny to see her not yelling at someone" he says. Rikku likes that idea a lot because she picks up the camera and puts it to her face,**

**"sorry Lulu not even you can hide" and with a trademark wink and smile of hers the camera fades out. **

**End **

Rikku pushes the door open quietly.

In the camera you can see her look back and put the thumbs up. Rikku slowly makes her way into the room. It was way darker than hers and Yuna's. Probably because the curtains were closed. You could still see though. The camera slowly follows Rikku into the room. The picture suddenly spikes up and you hear someone fall. Off camera you could hear Rikku curse under her breath in Al Bhed. The camera focuses on a blitzball rolling away.

"Sorry" you hear Tidus say softly.

"Sshh" Rikku says off camera. You could just barley hear someone moving around on the bed. The picture was still for a whole minute before it slowly moves up and catches sight of Rikku moving closer to the bed. Tidus followed then stopped dead in his tracks once they neared the bed.

"Aaaawww" Rikku whisperers off camera. The camera zooms in on the two figures cuddled together on the bed, Wakka had his arms wrapped around Lulu. His head rested close to her ear, Lulu's hair was undone and her back was to Wakka as he hugged her from behind. Her left hand rested on his where it draped over her midsection, the other lay in front of her, her purple nails near the beds edge.

"This is where Yuna would say we should leave..." Tidus said slowly turning the camera to catch sight of Rikku.

"I have to get my shot" Rikku whispered, sounding determined, "then we can go". The camera shakes as Tidus nods, The camera shakes more as it falls into Rikku's hands. The camera looks from Tidus then to Lulu, Rikku moves closer to Lulu then stops when Wakka moves a little closer to Lulu. She holds her position. The camera shoots a look back to Tidus who is standing by the entrance, about to leave.

_Chocobo _Rikku thinks with a smile.

The camera suddenly jerks and turns slowly back at Lulu. Her crimson eyes were wide open and you could see her fist clenching Rikku's shirt.

'Turn it off' she growled. The picture fades out.

--

While discovering their new make overs everyone looked out of their doors when they heard Wakka begging someone to do something. Lulu walked outside in her night gown and pulled Rikku like a moogle behind her. Wakka ran after them. The Aurochs had never seen Lulu like this, so it was both a pleasant and frighting view. What did Rikku do now?

"Lu would you but her down ya?" She ignored him.

"You know Rikku, I really thought more of you" Lulu said disappointingly. Rikku let herself be dragged down the hall. Why hadn't she just listened to Tidus and leave when he did. Lulu was saying something about privacy when Wakka begged her again,

"Your gonna rip her shirt ya" Lulu turned around to him. Wakka jumped back knowing all to well what that look meant.

"We'll buy her a new one" she retorted. He made no objections then wondered how Rikku of all people didn't know that Lulu didn't like to be startled.

Lulu banged on room 11-19. She could still feel the Fira spell fighting to escape her finger tips. Tidus quickly came to the door not wanting to wake Yuna.

"What's goin on?" he asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. He noted the scared look on both Rikku and Wakka's face and the angered one on Lulu's. Lulu nearly flung Rikku into Tidus.

"I **do not **appreciate you and Rikku sneaking into **my** room and videotaping me. If I catch either of you in their again without **my **direct permission ill..." she looked like she wanted to say more but Wakka rested a hand on her bare shoulder. She gave them both a menacing look then turned around and stormed down the hall. Wakka gave them both a stern look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Give it here ya?' he said and outstretched his hand. Rikku placed the sphee into Wakkas large hand. He sighed. "...I'll talk to you two later..now I have to try and calm her down before she destroys something...that wasn't cool ya?" Wakka walked back down the hall. to Lulu's room and took a deep breath before entering.

**11-19**

"You snuck into her room and videotaped her?" Yuna asked after witnessing the whole thing. Tidus sheepishly turned around. Rikku walked out of the room , getting Tidus back for ditching her earlier. "Well?"

"It was just a stupid prank Yuna"

"You're right, it was stupid"

**11-22**

Lulu was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her wavy raven hair creating somewhat of a cover up. Wakka could tell she was trying to calm down. Her finger nails gripped the edges of the bed. Wakka sat beside her. Guess that's what it looked like when a mage couldn't unleash their overdrive. It worried him a little.

'To much?' she muttered.

'Just a little...but I think you got your point across ya?' Wakka said with a small smile.

**11-19**

"Well it's not my fault Rikku and I were bored" Tidus deffened.

"Being bored had nothing to do with it, you invaded everyone's privacy Tidus"

**11-22**

Lulu stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She needed to relax, her heart was still pumping. If she hadn't noticed that it was Rikku in time, she would have been burnt to a crisp. You can't sneak up on a black mage and not expect her to react out of pure instinct. That was half of the reason she was so upset. Wakka watched the closed bathroom door until he heard the shower turn on. He took the Sphere out and began to watch it. He laughed as Rikku and Tidus applied make up to the Aurochs faces. Then the part came to where Tidus zoomed in him and Lulu. He broke out into a full smile.

**11-19**

"How were we supposed to know Wakka was in there!?" Tidus questioned, he was way more than frustrated at this point.

"You're missing the point, you shouldn't have been in there in the first place!" Yuna yelled back.

"I left! go yell at Rikku!"

"I'm not-" Yuna realized how loud she was. "Tidus, you and Rikku need to go apologies"

"Now?" he said as he lowered his tone to above a whisper. He really didn't want to go back in their and upset her more.

"Yevon no, when it's safe." Yuna knew what Lulu was capable of.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Come in" came Lulu's muffled voice from behind the door. Rikku slowly opened the door to room 11-22.

"Lulu?" Came Rikku's small voice. Lulu was sitting on the edge of the made up bed finishing her last braid. When she saw it was Rikku she motioned for her to sit beside her on the bed. Rikku cautiously made her way into the room and sat beside Lulu. "I wanted to come and say sorry...I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that". Lulu nodded.

"I do believe I owe you a apology as well Rikku." Rikku looked up in confusion.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"I neglected to teach you something very important," she looked at the younger woman and let up a small smile. "Especially for someone so curious." Rikku sat intently and watched as Lulu got up and walked to where Wakka's blitzball sat. "Tidus was here...then slipped and...then you both exchanged some words then he moved to the exit?" She looked to Rikku to make sure she got it right, Rikku looked shocked. She could have sworn that Lulu was still sleeping.

"Yea...how'd you know that? Were you awake?" Lulu ignored her question for the time being.

"An experienced mage's sensory reception is heightened dramatically, allowing her to time her casting." Rikku watched as Lulu moved to where Rikku had once stood. "This single factor has saved my life many times." Rikku nodded to show she was paying close attention. "A mages senses are spiked when their are other people around that she feels she needs to protect-" A wide grin formed on Rikkus face.

"Aaawww Lulu, you wanted to protect Wakka, cause you lloooovvveeee him" Lulu gave Rikku a look yet still nodded slightly before continuing.

"Rikku pay very close attention to this" Rikku stopped smiling and nodded. " When something steps into the general area of the mage or the person she is connected to...be it romantically or otherwise, her body sends a surge of energy to her finger tips readying the attack if necessary." She stressed the next part. "If I did not opened my eyes in time to stop myself, neither you nor, Tidus would have lived, do you understand me?" Realization hit Rikku.

"Is that why you were so mad at us?" Lulu nodded. Rikku sat and thought. That would explain how Lulu barely slept on the Pilgrimage. She was surrounded by people she cared for.

"Does that mean you're sensitive?" Rikku asked seriously, that got a chuckle out of Lulu.

"I suppose I am"

"I'm sorry Lulu, I really am" Rikku said sincerly. Lulu nodded.

"It took a little longer to explain this to Tidus" she commented. Rikku rolled her eyes then got up and followed Lulu out of the room.

"It takes a little longer for him to get everything"

Letty was walking down the hall and nearly jumped when he saw Lulu. She nodded at him and he sagged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head. He didn't understand how women worked sometimes. Rikku smirked at the blitzers reaction. She then remembered the Sphere Wakka took.

"Wakka has the sphere y'know...if you wanted to see it" she looked down at her feet. Just then Yuna stormed out of her room almost running into Lulu and Rikku. "Hey Yunie...what's wrong?" Yuna looked a bit startled and was about to say something when Tidus came out of the same room.

"Yuna...I'm sorry ok?" he said as he walked toward her. She turned around and walked off down the hall.She almost ran into Wakka and Jassu who were holding bags of groceries.

"Hey Yu-" Jassu started to greet her but stopped as she walked by. Wakka looked back to Tidus, then handed his share of the bags to Jassu and asked if he could carry them toward the kitchen. Jassu nodded and struggled. Rikku saw this and ran over to help.

"Hey brudda, what's wrong with Yuna?" Wakka asked, a bit accusingly. Tidus shook his head and put his hands up.

"It's nothing...um.." Tidus looked a little scared.

"Wakka" Lulu called noticing how nervous Tidus ooked. Wakka turned to Lulu.

"Lu what's wrong with Yuna ya?"

"She just needed some air, don't worry" Wakka debated on it then gave in. Lulu knew more about those sort of things than he could ever know so he trusted her decision. "Mm, ok...but tell me y'know?" He scratched the back of his head. "oh...so how'd you sleep ya?"

"Fine," she didn't tell him about the two rather odd dreams. She found thm of no importance. "I've finished my hair, are you ready to leave?" Today was the Aurochs only free day until the SBBC started bright and early the next morning. Wakka was already busy getting things in order for the showcase the next evening. It was the first event open to the public, yet all the teams had to sit through boring regulation meetings all morning. He wanted to spend as much time with Lulu before the busy week started. Wakka ran through a mental list of things he had to do.

_Register players_

_Call practice_

_Schedule Sphere time_

_Attend coach conference_

_Pay final payment on the ring_

_Make sure it gets here without Lu knowing._

_Maybe another practice..._

"Wakka?"

"Huh..oh yea, sorry Lu, umm" He looked at his watch. "Sure ya, I'm ready". That's why he schedueled their shopping trip for today. It was the only time he had free. Lulu gave him the once over.

"Are you going to change?" Wakka was wearing Blitzball swiming trunks and a white under shirt. He had been carrying things into storage for the past two hours and he looked like a scruff factory worker. Wakka looked down at his clothes.

"Guess I should ya?...Do I have time for a shower?"

"Go ahead, find me when you're ready" Wakka nodded and then ran off.

_**20 minutes later.**_

Wakka walked out into the common area. There Rikku and Tidus were talking.

"Hey Tubby, Lulu's in the lobby waiting for ya" Rikku called. Tidus nodded.

"We're all going to meet you guys in four hours for lunch at some cafe" Tidus informed as Wakka made his way toward the elevator. He stopped and quickly walked back into the common room. He had almost forgotten to ask the two something.

"Say you guys, I need yah to keep a look out a delivery ya?"

"What is it?" Tidus asked as he began to stand up. Rikku laughed from where she was seated.

"It's the ring isn't it?" Wakka nodded only to have the young Al Bhed squeal in excitement.

"You can't open it ya?" Wakka warned. Rikkus face dropped into a pout. "Hey lighten up ya? You'll see it soon...I hope" . That feeling was starting to come over him again. What if she said no? What if she's not ready? Was he doing the right thing? Wakka plopped down on the couch next to Rikku.

"Hey...Wakka? What's wrong?" Tidus asked. Rikku playfully leaned into Wakka's shoulder.

"Aw he's just nervous is all" she patted his arm. "Hey don't worry about a thing, Tidus and I have it covered."

"We do?" Rikku gave him a mean look. "Heh heh, yea you can count on us?" Tidus said as he looked around nervously. Wakka shrugged.

"I guess so..."

"Just go out and be miserable, leave everything else to us!" Tidus said with a proud smile.

"Don't listen to him, just go out an have a good time with Lulu, then we'll all meet you two for lunch!" Just then Lulu came out of the elevator. She noticed Wakka's sad expression and Rikku sitting next to him with that determined "I going to make you smile" look on her face, Tidus just stared off into space, what else was new?

"Wakka?" He jumped up at her voice, and put on the best smile he could muster up on such short notice.

"Hey Lu, sorry to keep you waiting ya?"

"What's wrong?" She asked ignoring his guise. Wakka swallowed any doubt left over and walked over to her. He slung a playful arm around her shoulder.

"Nothin", he knew she was smart enough to see past him.

"Fine, let's go, we have much to get." Wakka sighed as he waved goodbye to everyone. Once they were out of the hotel, Lulu decided to further pursue the matter. "Wakka, if somethings bothering you I would wish that you tell me." He hung his head, what he wanted to say, would mess up everything.

"I can't" He mentally slapped himself. _Great, now she knows I'm hiding something from her._ Lulu looked at him, she knew he just said something he wasn't supposed to say by the expression on his face.

"Why not?"

"Because Lu...I...just can't tell you, not now at least."

"Not now..." she repeated a little disappointed. "Well it's obviously effecting you, so why can't I know?" This time it was in accusing tone. Wakka got frustrated.

"I just can't Lu, why can't I have my secrets too ya?" he sounded aggravated. Lulu just watched him. It looked like he needed to voice his opinions, why not now? In the middle of a busy Luca street with everyone watching them. "Everyone has theirs, you get yours... you can't even talk to me anymore! You won't even let me try and help." He ended sounding defeated.

"Wakka this isn't about me-" she began.

"My whole world is about you" Wakka said quietly. She hated how sweet he could be a the oddest times. Lulu sighed. Obviously he didn't want to talk about it, and that was fine. But it did bother her that he thought that way about her.

"You do help" she said in a small voice. It was as if she didn't want him to hear it. They had resumed their walking.

"Huh?"

"You help me Wakka, and I'm sorry you feel like you don't, but you do." this too was quiet. Wakka searched her face but it looked the same as always.

"Ok, well then...I'll just keep doin what I've been doin then huh?" He scratched the back of his head. "Even though...I don't really know what I'm doin" he looked down at her and smiled a little. "If it makes you happy then...I'll do whatever it takes."

**AN So um yea, not much to say about this chappy. Sep that it was fun to write. Auron should be showing up soon so look out! So what do you guys think of the dream so far? I'm going to introduce it in a funny order, so um...yea! These cute endings are killing me! Its time for some cliff hangers!**

**KathleenDee**


	37. Chapter 37

**ch 37!**

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys**

"Lu?" Wakka asked nervously from behind the changing room door. "This really isn't my style...um-"

"Wakka you don't have a style." Lulu put simply. She was beginning to grow very impatient with him.

"Yea I do!" he defended, Lulu could see him pointing to his hair from above the stall. "The ladies love the hair ya?" He joked , when Lulu didn't respond he thought of a quick save. "But I would cut it off if it made you happy."

"Ok then, cut it" Lulu said in an all knowing manner. She didn't really mean it though, Wakka without his signature hair wouldn't be Wakka at all.

"I said _if _it made you happy" Wakka said nervously. " Y'know but it would be a hassle no? And come to think of it, I like the way it feels when you put your hands through it while we're-"

"Wakka!' Lulu hissed. She could hear him snickering. She rolled her eyes and looked around to see if anyone heard the comment. "Would you just come out already." She demanded, "You're worse than Rikku."

"Fine, but promise you won't laugh?" For some reason he just knew she was rolling her eyes. "ok ok..." Wakka opened the stall door and looked apprehensively at Lulu. Her first expression was a little taken a back, then it looked like she wanted to laugh, and finally it looked like she wanted to make some witty comment. It wasn't the outfit. The outfit was actually nice; a dark blue button down shirt with short sleeves and long dark jeans. The shirt material looked really soft too. The funny thing was how Wakka reacted to it. He looked so uncomfortable. His shoulders slouched forward a bit and it looked as if he didn't know where to put his hands. Wakka pulled at the collar a bit. "Maybe I need a bigger size." Lulu stepped closer to him and unbuttoned a few buttons, enough to see some of his good luck necklace. (the one he always wears) Wakka looked a little relieved then he began to fidget again.

"What now?" Lulu asked. Silently wonder how he could be so dificult.

"Do you think it looks nice?" Lulu noticed how he seemed hesitant.

"I think you look nice, but in the end _you're_ going to have to wear it." Lulu crossed her arms.

"I guess i do need some casual clothing." Lulu raised an eyebrow at his word choice. Wakka laughed and picked up the tag that hung from the shirt button. "Men's casual clothing." He read aloud. He gave sort of a shrug of indifference. "I guess i'll get it." Once that was settled Wakka walked up to the cashier and paid for his clothing. He pushed open the door and let Lulu walk through it first. Outside it was an unbearable heat. In Besaid there were many tree's so even if it was hot, the trees would generate their own breeze. This wasn't the case in the jam backed streets of Lucas shopping district. " So now it's my turn." Wakka announced with a comical gaze down at Lulu. She looked at him quizzing. "Well you picked out my outfit, now I get to pick out yours."

"No Wakka, I have to get Rikku a few things for her lessons,and that's it."

"But it's only fair" he protested. Just then a rush of children cut between the two, separating them momentarily. Once the mob of screaming children were gone Wakka slipped his hand in Lulu's so it wouldn't happen again. "C'mon, please, don't you have to get something casual too?"

"No." Wakka sighed loudly as he rocked their hands back and forth dramatically. It wasn't enough that everyone was already looking at them. They were Legendary Guardians after all. _Here he goes_. Lulu thought.

"Luu-"

"If I say yes will you stop crying?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Hey! You didn't even give me a chance to start." Wakka laughed as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Answer the question."

"Ok...let's try in here." Wakka suggested as he pointed to a clothing store to there right. Once inside they were bombarded by a pushy sales guy. Wakka almost jumped back at how high pitched and annoying his voice sounded.

"So what'd ya say!" He asked the couple. Neither had really paid attention to the guy. When ever they tried, their ears would hurt.

"No thank you" Lulu said politely. What ever he was offering she didn't want any. She let go of Wakkas hand and walked off. After a while she picked out a couple of things to try on.

--

"Nice try." Lulu said as she closed the changing room door in his face. Wakka only laughed and backed up. His jaw dropped when she came out in the first outfit. After the second he needed to sit down. How in the world Lulu fit into everything was beyond him. The last was his personal favorite. A black lace cami top with dark blue jeans and black heeled boots that ran almost to her knees. Wakka stood up.

"What do you think?" She asked, not really noticing his reaction until she looked at him for a response.

"Shiva Lu, you are so beautiful."

"Don't talk like that." Lulu ordered.

"Why not?"

"Because there is no way we can both fit in here." She said as she stepped into the dressing room and closed the door.

--

"Did you find everything ok?" A girl around Rikku's age asked with mock enthusiasm as she rang up Lulu's third outfit and another skirt. Wakka pulled out his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked. Wakka looked at her confused. He thought it was quite obvious.

"Umm..I'm paying for the clothes?"

"No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No...you can hold the bag if you want to feel useful." The girl at the counter smirked. She liked this lady. "Thank you" Lulu said as she walked away from the counter. Wakka smiled at the girl at the counter and picked up the bag Lulu left.

After an hour more of gathering various things for Rikku's training. Wakka's hands were full and so was his wallet. Money wasn't an issue for either. Some of the bags had large books in them so it became increasingly heavy, he didn't want to complain, he just wanted Lulu to have a nice time.

"Let's stop here." Lulu said while stopping at a bench. She wasn't the least bit tired but she noticed how Wakka quieted down and would occasionally shift the bags in his hands uncomfortably. Wakka gently placed the bags down and sat next to Lulu. "Tired?" She questioned as her right hand slid gently up and down his left forearm. Wakka nodded. Then smiled at her when he felt her hands get extremely cold. It felt great under the scorching sun. He caught her freezing hand in his and squeezed it gently. Wakka soon felt his whole body cool down considerably. He loved the way her magic felt over him. A frigid sensation shot up his spine, and then it was gone. Lulu knew her limits to much could actually hurt him. Her hands warmed up.

"Where to now?" Wakka asked after a minute or two of relaxing.

"We've gotten everything and still have 10 minutes before we should head to the restaurant, do you want to drop these off at the hotel?" Wakka looked to happy to get rid of the bags. They walked along the busy streets until they made it to the Grand Lux-can.

"Hey we were just about to meet you guys!" Rikku greeted. Her eyes widened as she saw the amount of bags Wakka was holding. They both were the low maintenance type so there was no way in Spira they needed all that stuff. "Is...uh?"

"Yes Rikku." Lulu answered. The Al Bhed jumped up with excitement, then started to do a little dance until Wakka spoke. The events that unraveled in the last four hours were defiantly nothing to dance about.

"Did anything come for me?"

"Uuhhh No nothing." She shook her head.

**FLASH BACK **

**One hour after Lulu and Wakka left for their shopping trip The door bell rang for the eleventh floor. **

**"Not so fast Datto!" Rikku yelled as she ran into the room. The poor Blitzer nervously froze in the same position he had been in. Rikku gleefully walked over. "Cap'n Wakka put me in charge of the door today...so run along." Datto shrugged and waked off. **

**"Delivery for...a Wakka Dautry."**

**"That's m-" Rikku burst out in laughter. "Wakka Dautry! oh that's Gil...I mean uh...yea thanks!" Rikku eagerly snatched the box from guy and scribbled something on the notepad he was holding. The delivery man tipped his hat and pressed the button for the elevator to close. Rikku clutched the small box in her hand as she ran into her room. **

**After closing the door and locking it...twice. Rikku jumped into the fluffy covers and started to disassemble the box carefully. She had decided an hour past that Wakka had no style. Hence she would have to secretly borrow the ring and look at it to make sure it would be something Lulu would like. Because honestly, she's known Lulu since she was 15! The fact that Wakka knew her since childhood didn't matter one bit. **

**"I'll just put it right back..." She comforted herself as she fumbled with the container. "I mean c'mon it's Wakka...Dautry heh heh..." After about ten minutes of toying with the box to make sure she opened it without really opening it. Rikku decided to just tear it open. "I'll just say it came like this..." Once the little black ring box was visible Rikku smiled with trumph. She opened it slowly, creating her own suspense. Just as she caught a tiny shimmer of some kind of diamond her door bursted open causing Rikku to jump. The ring box flew out of her hand into the ocean of covers. **

**"Hey Rikku, c'mon let's get a swimming before we head to the restaurant!" Tidus said excitedly**

**"Lyh'd oui caa es pico!" Can't you see I'm busy! **

**"eh?" **

**Rikku got out of bed and slammed the door, then locked it **_**again**_**. No one could know about her having the ring, especially that traitor. She walked back over to her bed and gasped when she noticed the ring box **_**empty. **_**After picking it up and examining the area around and on the bed she started to panic. **

_**Rumo sylrehy...ug lyms tufh lyms tufh...fryd yna dra ibcetac?...Fyggy ec kuehk du gemm sa! Oihy ec kuehk du keja sa uha uv "druac" muugc...Bucedeja...drehg Bucedja...ed'c eh dra nuus! oay! Drydc kuut...**_

_**Holy machina...ok calm down calm down...what are the upsides?...Wakka is going to kill me! Yuna is going to give me one of "thoes" looks...Positive...think Positve...it's in the room! yea! Thats good..**_

**Rikku looked around the enormous room. It looked just as big as Bikanel desert.**

**"Who booked these rooms anyway?" She asked herself aloud. Just then the door knocked lightly.**

**"Rikku?" It was Yuna. **

_**Ur Hu! Oh No **_**"Uh...yea?"**

**"I need your help picking out an outfit...can I come in?" **

**Rikku slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. **

**"Uh...We should check your clothes first...' Rikku nervously stuttered as she ushered Yuna down th hall. At least the ring was in her room. She thought. If anything she would just lock her doors and do a massive search when everyone went to bed. How far could it have gone?**

_**Twenty Minutes later.**_

**Rikku walked down the hall with a slight smile on her face. Yuna looked amazing thanks to her. She opened the door to her room and nearly died. Actually now that she thought back on it, she had wished she had. The room was, spotless. **

**"Pretty cool eh? Cap'n Wakka got us a cleaning service."**

**"Yea that is cool." Tidus and Letty walked down the hall with their pool attire on. **

**END FLASH BACK**

Wakka shrugged. "m ok, you guys ready?"

**AN: I have no idea why this took so long to write to be honest. Final Exams are here! oh joy. But after this next week summer vacation will start and you'll see faster updates, promise. They'll be a lot longer too! So what'd you guys think? **

**KathleenDee**

.


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 38

Rikku slowly opened her door. After making sure the coast was clear she tip-toed out into the main hall. She had been up for the last three hours trying to find Lulu's ring in her room. In the mits of having minor panic attacks, she remembered that the cleaning crew held some of their things in Aurochs make shift storage room. The one between her room and Lulu's.

_**11-22**_

Lulu shifted uncomfortably in her sleep.

_**She was here again, the same dark stone walled room, the elegant silk bed, her elegant sleeping garnets. The same knock at the door. The door opened revealing a short man dressed in layers of clothing. He resembles a priest of Yevon. **_

_**"M'lady I beg of you, stop these foolish games and come with us." Lulu watched the man with great curiosity. When she didn't respond he walked into the room. She could see two warrior monks standing near the door. Where am I? She wondered. She knew this was a dream but, it felt so real. All her senses wee at their normal peek. She could feel the gust of cold air floating in as the elderly man entered. **_

_**"I know it may seem like he loves you but really, how could he? Just come with us." Just then someone else walked in. **_

Lulu quickly opened her eyes. These dreams were starting to get annoying. She turned over and found it hard to fall back asleep. Deciding that she wasn't going to fall asleep again, Lulu got out of bed and began looking through the things she got Rikku. She smiled at a familiar scroll. It just so happened to be the first spell she learned that didn't require an element. Focus.

--

Wakka sat up tired. He and the Aurochs went to the first charity dinner that night, and boy was he full. Lunch was nice too. They all walked out to a cafe and enjoyed Lucas best Lucan style dishes ever. It was 4am, and time for his morning workout. After changing he entered the main hall. He thought he was seeing things when he saw the storage room door close. Who needed anything from there at this hour anyway? He was about to investigate when he noticed a small light coming from under Lulu's door. He instantly forgot about the possible theft and knocked lightly on room 11-22.

"Don't tell me you think your rooms haunted again." Lulu greeted in a quiet voice as she let Wakka in.

"No...I'm just on my way out...what'd doin up this early anyway?" He noticed the pile of spell books and scrolls sprawled out on her huge bed.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do some light reading." She said as she walked past him and sat on the edge of the bed where the Reflex spell scroll sat. Wakka waled up to the pile of thick leather bond elemental books. The Ice element was open to a lengthy page of tiny script on Bizzaga.

"This is light?"

"Yes." Lulu answered shortly.

"Oh...did you hear something a while ago?" Wakka asked remembering the storage door. Lulu looked up from what she was doing.

"No." Wakka shrugged and walked over to where Lulu was sitting,

"Wanna come with me? I'm only going to the beach a couple of blocks from here." He looked hopefully at her. Today he had to do million and one things to do and none of them included her. He was surprised to even see her awake.

_**11-21**_

Rikku tripped over a broom and landed on what looked like a box of Blitzball gear. "ouch." After passing a few of the teams things she finally came across the cleaning supply trey.

_**11-22 **_

Lulu decided to go for a swim. One she was starting to get bored with the spells she had already mastered, and two Wakka looked desperate. She was looking though her bags for her purple bikini while Wakka attempted to read on of the spell books that at on her bed.

"I always wanted to learn a fire spell." He confessed as he flipped open a fire elemental book. It's thick binding and leather cover made it looks really old. The pages were even discolored. "It just always looked cool ya?"

"Fire is the simplest form to learn because it's so deeply rooted with one's emotions." Lulu informed as if Wakka was Tidus when he first came to Spira. She continued to search through her things.

"uh like anger?" Lulu finally found what she was looking for.

"For one yes, passion, rapture, enmity, or fear would also sufice." She walked over to where Wakka was sitting and turned a few pages of the large book in is lap. "Here are some ways of conjuring a fire spell." The list she pointed to said things about thinking of the most emotional situation in your life. "See...it is the only element that calls for such searching. Therefore it is easiest to learn."

"This was your first element, right?" Wakka asked as he looked up at her. Lulu nodded. It made sense, Lulu's childhood was anything but pleasant. It was expected that an element that required so much emotion would be her first. Lulu left him on her bed to go and change. She came out moments later in her bikini. She could feel Wakka's eyes on her when she walked over to her bags to get something to cover herself up. Wakka got up and took two towels off the rack in her bathroom and playfully threw one over her shoulder. " Ready for the hardest workout of your life Lu? Y'know I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my..." Wakka scratched the back of his head. What were they exactly? They defiantly got past casual behaviors, so did that make her his girlfriend? "Just because you're my girl ya?" Wakka blushed a little.Lulu noticed his momentary halting and chuckled lightly.

"Shall we bet then?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm well if I win...which means outlasting you in training then I get-" Wakka playfully pulled the string that hung from Lulu's bathing suit top. Lulu just as playfully swatted away his hand. They started for her door.

"But if I win, then you...have to..go to the sphere theater to watch a play, and like it." Wakka stopped dead in his tracks. They were almost at her door.

"No way! not fair, those things are so boring!" He exclaimed. On the Pilgrimage Yuna wanted to see one before they left Luca. So after the tournament everyone agreed to go. Lulu could remember Tidus and Wakka's faces. They hated it.

"Shh" Lulu walked towards him. "That is, if I win." Wakka smirked.

"Deal." Wakka put out his hand and Lulu turned her back to leave the room. Wakka stared at his hand. They were no longer in the in the friendly envirment they usually inhabited, they were competitors.

--

Rikku slowly exited the room a small container clutched under her arm. She heard noises and jumped back into the room. The same broom she tripped over earlier fell onto her shoulder. She slowly opened the door just enough to see out of one eye. Wakka and Lulu walked by. Lulu stopped and looked Rikku's way. _Damn thoes senses_. Rikku thought as she held her breath.

"What's wrong Lu?" Lulu shook her head. She was defiantly still a little tired.

"N.nothing, let's go."

_**Luca North Beach Harbor **_

Wakka laid out his towel and rested his gear down before he started stripping. The beach was completely empty. It was only around 5 and now that Sin was gone people didn't have to worry about patrolling the beach, they. Lulu rested her towel near Wakka's. He was slipping on his protective gear. Blitzball was a very dangerous sport. One had to be in great shape to become one. The league even tested every player yearly as a health precaution. Wakka trained with his gear on for better practice. After buckling his arm guard Wakka looked to Lulu, she was staring out onto the water.

"You ready to go?" He asked while walking closer to her. She looked him up and down. He was wearing Auroch training trunks, which were the same yellow as their uniform. The gear he wore protected his thighs, because there was a lot of kicking and tackling in that area. His arms had their usual arm guards, but besides that he was shirtless. She nodded. "Ok.." He stood behind her and pointed out to a marker floating along the horizon. "First we swim there for a warm-up, then as soon as we get out of the water we run to that side of the beach. "He pointed to the far left. "Then we run up that slope, then back down and into the water ya? But this time we have to swim underwater the whole time. Then when we come out it's a final dash towards our stuff. Sound good?" He looked to Lulu.

"Ok, ready?" They walked to the shoe line and entered the water. Both swimming slowly. They stole looks at one another to see exactly when the other would pick up the pace. They made it to the marker and began to swim back, Lulu was first to start swimming with a purpose. Wakka laughed.

"You should save your- Hey!" Lulu was already out of the water running down the beach. Wakka picked up his pace and began running after her. He caught up after a while. "Whoa Lu! You should join the team ya?" He called breathlessly as they ran Wakka began taking the lead once they started running up the hill.

How he did this was beyond her. It wasn't so much a physical strain, but a mental one. Every time you thought you were doing well, you would look up and see how much more you had to go, not to mention Wakka's cocky smile. Once the hill was complete they dashed back into the water.

Growing up on an island like Besaid, swimming underwater was taught before walking, so the underwater swimming was nothing, They both had slowed down considerably after the hill. It took a lot of energy out of them both. Once they reached the shore for the final dash, Lulu playfully pushed Wakka in the side. "Hey, that's cheating!' Wakka called as he grabbed after her. Resulting in them both falling only a few feet away from their things. Every time Lulu tried to crawl to their things to claim victory Wakka would drag her small frame back.

"Sore loser." She insulted as she fought off Wakka's hands. They were both laughing in the sand. Wakka pulled her down and got up to run but she grabbed his ankle and brought him to the sandy floor with ease.

"Oow." Wakka exaggerated as he fell to the floor and looked back at Lulu's hand holding his ankle. "Whose the sore loser now eh?" Wakka laughed as he pulled Lulu down under him.

"Would you stop!" She yelled between laughs as Wakka tried to kiss her. He trapped her by putting his hands like the legs of table on either sides of her. He leaned down and finally caught a fighting Lulu's lips in his. Her fighting soon stopped as she held onto his face. Their wet bodies were caked in sand and sweat as they continued to kiss each other under the rising sun. Somehow, unknown to Wakka, Lulu was now sitting up. Her hand came to rest on his equally sandy chest.

She was waiting for a sign, a sign of the state he usually got in whenever they expressed any type of physical affection. She just hoped he would enter first. Wakka leaned forward a bit and she smiled into he kiss.There it was.Lulu quickly pulled away and before Wakka even realized she was gone she dashed to their towels with a very accomplished smile on her face. Wakka got up and walked towards her with a grin on his face.

"Cheater"

"I didn't cheat, you just were to slow." She picked up her towel and headed o the outside showers. Wakka followed after taking of his gear. He waited patiently as Lulu washed off then went under the cold water after her. Once they were done they began the walk back to the hotel. They made small talk as they entered the lobby. The clerk gave them a look since they were dripping water on the tiled floors. Wakka didn't seem to notice. If he did, the clerk would have quickly gotten on his bad side for the way he oggeled Lulu. They entered the elevator.

"Guess I have to go to the sphere theater then, huh?" Lulu nodded. Wakka leaned against the marble walls. He really disliked the place.

"Stop, it's not that bad."

"Yeah, easy for you to say eh, you're sensitive" He commented , Lulu just ignored him as the elevator opened to the eleventh floor. "What the-" Wakka asked. Lulu put a hand to her head and shook it.

"Tidus is going to get though!"

"I can't believe you lost her!-" Yuna stopped and looked from Lulu and Wakka , both looking equally confused in their own way. With Wakka it was obvious, Lulu however, she looked interested.

"Yuna, Whats wrong?" Lulu asked stepping into the hall. Wakka followed, it was starting to come together already with the nervous looks Rikku gave him and Yuna. The elevator closed. Yuna gave Rikku a look, Lulu was surprised. "Yuna?"

"Nothing Lulu, Wakka...can I speak to you?" Yuna asked. Lulu watched as Wakka's face changed from confused to angered. This to was a shock.

"Rikku?" He asked in a stern voice. Rikku turned slowly to face Lulu. Wakka gave Lulu a assuring look but it didn't work. Lulu was analyzing the whole scene. Just then the elevator burst open and Tidus ran in waving a small bag. Oblivious to what was going on.

"Rikku I found the rin!" He nearly ran into Lulu as he entered. "...aahh ehh umm.. Rin! I found, he's downstairs." He smiled sheepishly as he tucked the small bag into his pocket and smiled at Lulu. "heheh Hey Lulu, Wakka," (AN an animated sweat drop on Tidus :) "When did you guys get back?" Lulu crossed her arms. Wakka didn't know what to do with his, Rikku tried to hide a smile, and Yuna shook her head at Tidus and his poor cover up.

"They just came." Rikku piped up from her spot near her door.

"Where are the Aurochs?" Wakka asked noticing the empty rooms with their doors open.

"Oh, we're supposed to be at some boring showcase." Tidus waved it off but Wakka took it seriously.

"And your here looking for Rin-! What are you thinking brudda!" Wakka raised his voice in a way only a coach and Capetian could do.

"Heh I was um...we should go." Wakka nodded and crossed his arms. "Excuse us ladies." Tidus tried to smile but it came out as a crooked grin. He ran down the hall and Rikku managed to grab Yuna and pull her into her room. Wakka scratched the back of his head. Lulu was giving him "the look". She was about to say something when Wakka cut her off, she didn't like that.

"I gotta go shower up, can we talk later?" She gave him a short nod. Wakka leaned forward and kissed her lightly before taking off down the hall towards his room.

_**11-20**_

"What happened here this morning?" Lulu asked as she entered Rikku's room.The young Al Bhed and the High Summoner had just finished their apologies when Lulu walked in.

"Huh?"

"Today, why were you two arguing? And why does Tidus seem even more...confused than usual?" She walked over and sat on the edge of Rikku's bed. Yuna touched a dark braid that had come somewhat undone within its beads. She began to re-braid it for her.

"Rikku lost my favorite charm." Yuna lied. Rikku had to admit, she was good. To make up a lie within seconds and actually have it believed made Rikku wonder. If she could lie so freely about this, then what else was she hiding? Rikku looked at her cousin with a little smirk.

"Yea, Yunie really lost it **over nothing**." Rikku added in. Then took in Lulu's appearance for the first time since she came. Perfect opportunity to change the subject. "Say Lulu, where were you and Wakka this morning, you look pretty spent." She teased while snatching the undone braid out of Yunas' hands and winking at Lulu as she twirled it around with a raised eyebrow. Lulu pulled her braid back.

"I went along for his workout at the beach." She put matter of factually. Yuna just laughed lighted with a hand over her mouth. Lulu and Rikku had the funniest relationship. Some how she always got front row seats. Rikku laughed.

"Oh really? Is that what the kids are calling it theses days Yunie?" She nudged Yuna shoulder playfuly. "I wouldn't know its been so long..." Rikku trailed off with a mock dreamy look on her face. Lulu made an amused "hm" in response.

"So long?" Lulu questioned in amused tone just to mess with her. However the response she got was a cheery faced Rikku. She raised on eyebrow at this.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked noticing as well.

"Well...Auron..." She began.

"Auron!?" Both Yuna and Lulu at the same time. Rikku jumped a little. Just then the door knocked and Tidus poked his head in.

"We're leaving...uh...bye then." As it seemed the three were a having a very important conversation. Tidus closed the door.

"Well?" Wakka asked arms crssed. Tidus shrugged as they began to walk away from the door.

"It looked llike they were talking about something important."

"You think she knows?"

"No...Yuna probably covered it up." He noticed Wakka exhale loudly. "Hey no worries...right?" Wakka still looked worried.

"I can't believe you guys think this is a joke." He mumbled.

"Hey Wakka, no one thinks it's a joke..."

"This is the biggest thing I ever had to do in my entire life brudda and you guys act like it's nothing." They entered the elevator. "I'm sure Rikku didn't mean it, but..." Tidus rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry alright...no more screw ups...promise."

_**11-20**_

The room was silent. Rikku looked from Yuna's shocked face to Lulu's concerned one.

"I...I don't know what to say." Yuna finally admitted. "Lulu?" She looked to the mage, still clad in her purple bikini, a beach towel wrapped around her frame.

"Rikku remember what we spoke of at Yuna's wedding?" Rikku nodded slowly. "Is it so?" Rikku opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. She was at a complete loss for words. Was it so? Did Auron love her? Did she even love him? What was love anyway? How could she possibly know what it was , when she had no idea what the symptoms were? "As I thought." Lulu finally said quietly after studying Rikku's expression.

Yuna was completely lost. She didn't know exactly what to say. Wasn't he dead? She thought, but quickly brushed it away when she remembered Tidus was a dream, and now look, they were married! Rikku began to play with her hands in her lap nervously. She wondered what both women were thinking. She valued their opinions the most.

"Well..." Yuna began not really knowing whar to say.

"Rikku, I trust that you didn't just do this to...do this." Lulu asked with a small frown on her face. Rikku quickly shook her head and waved her hands.

"Oh no Lulu, the feelings are there I swear, it's just that...well." She looked down at her hands. "I don't really know what they mean you know?" Lulu nodded, boy did she know how that felt. Yuna touched her cousins hand.

"Lulu and I are just concerned, don't mistake the quietness for something else."

"Right, those emotions are normal.." Lulu added in. Rikku was feeling a lot better. The conversation slowly turned to something else, and by 6 the girls decided to make themselves dinner. Around 6:30 the Aurochs returned and slowly piled into the meeting room. An hour later they came out and went straight to bed. Wakka had them on a tight schedule now that the SBBC finally started. Wakka came into the common room with a bowl of popcorn as he joined everyone else in an action movie Tidus picked out earlier. Rikku was sprawled out on mountains of cushions on the floor watching closely as the main character started a fight scene with the villain. Yuna , Tidus and Lulu sat on the couch. Wakka sat on the floor and leaned his back on Lulus' legs.

_**1 hour later **_

Rikku's face was down in the soft cushions as she slept through the final battle.Yuna's head rested on Tidus's shoulder, sound asleep. Even Lulu was curled up against the couch cushion sleeping soundly. Tidus and Wakka didn't even notice the three until the movie finished.

"That was awesome! What did you think Yuna?...Yuna?" Tidus turned to see her fast asleep at his side. Wakka stood up and noticed how Lulu's hand fell from his shoulder limply.

"Guess they didn't like it ya?" Wakka chuckled quietly. Tidus laughed and pointed to Rikku. Her head was face down in the pillows and she was snoring lightly.

"We better move her before she suficates herself."

"I'll do it ya? Take Yuna, then i'll come back for Lu." Tidus nodded as he picked up his wife and carried her to their room. Wakka put Lulu's hand on the couch and turned to pick up Rikku. He was in the process of tucking her in when she began to stir.

"Auron?" She asked dreamily as she felt Wakka's muscular arms. They reminded her of him.

"Sir Auron? No Rikku it's me ya?" He pulled the fluffy covers over her small body. Rikku fought sleep to open her eyes. The green swirls sparkled up at him. She rubbed one of them.

"Wakka?"

"Yea it's me."

"What happened to the movie?" she asked sleepily. As she looked around.

"You fell asleep at the end."

"Aw man...did he win?"

"Yea but his twin turns evil.."

"Sequel?"

"Probably, get some rest ya?" Wakka was about to get up and leave when Rikku grab a hold and pull his arm.

"I'm cunno about Lulu's nehk..." the sleep was starting to get to her but she had to say it. Wakka knelt by the bed.

"S'ok, it happens, did you see it?" By now he wasn't upset anymore. The good thing was that the ring was now here and Lulu still didn't know.

"No!" Rikku pouted. "All that for nothing." Wakka smiled smugly as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Good" he commented as he closed her door behind him. The entire hall was dark save for the dim light coming from the common room. Wakka walked into the room and looked down at Lulu. She was curled up against the couch cushion. Her head rested lightly against it and her braids fell into place behind her. He gingerly picked her up and began to carry her to her room when she began to stir in his arms.

"Wakka?" she asked sleepily. "W...why are you carrying me?"

"Sshh, you fell asleep and the movies over." Lulu was to sleepy to object to being carried. She just let her head rest on his shoulder. When he laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers oer her, she curled up again. He wondered if she was cold as he leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek, the same cheek that was covered with her black wavy bang. He got up to leave but was stopped by her hand, and in the sleepiest, quietest, vulnerable voice he ever heard Lulu use.

"Stay with me." She didn't even look his way. She just held his wrist. Her eyes were still closed. Wakka contemplated it for a minute then pulled her arm away from his as he took off his shirt and rested it on a chair near the bed. As soon as he got into the bed and made his presence known by moving closer to her Lulu quickly turned around and looked at him. This startled Wakka greatly. He thought she was asleep already. She looked at him for a while almost suspiciously then cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes as her head came to rest on his chest.

_**"Chappu?"**_

_**"Yes, I'm here don't worry." Chappu wrapped an armoured arm around her. She sunk to her knees. They stayed that way for a while. Then Chappu began to speak. " This is something I have to do Lulu, they want you alive ya? And he...he will be dealt with" He said in a tone she had never heard him us before. Chappu got up and exited the cold stone walled room she was being held captive. None of this made any sense to Lulu. Just seeing him brought tears to her eyes, and who? Who wanted her alive? And who was "he"? She had no one. No one except herself, and for that moment him too. **_

_**"Stay with me" she called after him while extending her arm to grab hold of his. But he was gone. She then felt a sudden warmth. Her eyes fluttered open.**_

_Wakka?_ he looked surprised

She wasn't alone, she had him.

--

**AN: Ok so...the last chapter was a product of Final Exam week. So I apologies for it's lack of...umm lack of enthusiasm. Summer is here! YES! So in JND world. Lulu is having random dreams, which i think we all have but it's much more than that. Auron is coming I promise. Tidus and Yuna are...well them. Wakka continues to stress, all we need now is a creepy appearance from Leo eh? **

**Tell me what you think!! That little review button is getting awfully lonely. **

**KathleenDee **


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 39 AN: hehe another fun one to write. A lot of things happening in this one so pay close attention to everything.

Lulu had to admit; waking up next to Wakka was still a little weird. But then when she took in the good feeling she got when she noticed his arm was still wrapped around her, and the fact that they always seemed to wake up together, and even the little smile he would give her when he opened his eyes. She remembered that she did in fact love him.

However this was not the case this particular morning.

"Wakka, get up…now!" Lulu nearly yelled. Wakka merely rolled over in his sleep, making matters worse. Lulu sighed heavily. She was getting a headache. She pushed his arm again, nothing. She didn't want to resort to this, but it had to be done. Lulu readied a water spell and casted it upon him. Wakka jumped up immediately allowing Lulu to quickly grab the braid he was laying on. Wakka looked around then noticed the look on Lulu's face.

"What's wrong ya?" He asked in a sleepy voice. His hand was on his face rubbing one eye. Was he wet? He wondered as Lulu shook her head. "Oh, heh sorry bout that Lu." He smiled sleepily and was going to lie back down.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked as she watched him. He covered himself back up.

"I'm going back to sleep ya." He smirked and pulled Lulu down next to him and pulled the covers over her as well. He slipped his arms around her, locking her next to him. Their eyes locked as well. Lulu couldn't help but smirk a little as she reached up and pushed aside some of his wet hair.

"You'd do anything to keep me in bed." She commented, Wakka laughed.

"Maybe." He admitted as he let her go. Lulu got out of bed and walked into her bathroom to get ready for the day. Wakka just laid there and eventually fell asleep again.

--

"Where's Tubbs?" Rikku asked as she made her way into the kitchen. Yuna and Lulu were up as usual creating something delicious for everyone.

"Still sleeping." Yuna answered as she added ginger to something in a pot. "Tidus and the rest of the guys are still asleep as well." Rikku nodded.

"Oh, so what are we doing today?" She asked, ready for an adventure.

"_You_ volunteered us to help set up the carnival, remember?" Lulu said while shaking her head at Yuna. "Just a little more, that way you can actually taste it over the other spices."

"Oh yea, just 2 more days huh?" The last two days of the SBBC were the most festive. The carnival was held for three days after the Conference was over. On the last day of the Carnival was the scrimmage between the Goers and the Beasts. Today was Thursday. So the SBBC ended on Friday and the Carnival was held until Monday, the same day as the scrimmage game.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Yuna added. " Two more days and then-"

"Nothing but parties!" Rikku exclaimed. Everyone knew about the after parties. Blitzball players were crazy partiers.

"Is that the only reason you came?" Yuna laughed. Rikku nodded as she leaned over the counter and peered into the pot of porridge Yuna was stirring. "And to show our Aurochs some support of course." Rikku smiled and motioned to Lulu whose back was turned cutting something. "And who knows, something cool might happen that I would have hated to miss, so I'm here." She sat down on a clear counter and watched the two cook as they all talked.

"Morning little Rikku." Letty greeted, he messed up Rikku's hair as he walked into the kitchen. Rikku sighed with a smile and fixed her hair. All the Aurochs called her that. " Hey Yuna, Lulu."

"Good morning," they greeted at the same time. One by one the Aurochs came in to say good morning and see what breakfast was. They all left satisfied with what they saw and smelt. Then Tidus and Wakka both walked into the kitchen laughing.

"Then I said I hate green peppers!" Tidus finished the joke and both men laughed loudly. Lulu just shook her head and Yuna and Rikku chuckled lightly. "Morning guys." Tidus greeted with a smile as he walked over and gave Yuna a kiss. Then walked over to Rikku and playfully pushed her. She pushed him back and Tidus tried to show that it didn't hurt. "Hey." He rubbed his shoulder a little. He walked over to Lulu and hesitantly patted her shoulder. Lulu looked at him and he nearly jumped.

"Good morning." She answered and Tidus began to breath again. He didn't know why he was so nervous around her. Over the Pilgrimage she was his mentor on everything Spira.

"Hey Lulu, smells good in here, what you guys making?" Rikku was elbowing Wakka in the stomach when Tidus asked.

"Well, I don't know what those two slackers are doing but I'm creating the best breakfast you ever tasted." Rikku smiled proudly.

"Oh yea? Looks to me like you're the one slacking ya?" Wakka laughed as he escaped Rikkus elbow and rested a comforting hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"Looks like you're right." Yuna laughed.

"For once." Lulu added as she finished chopping the vegetables for the omelets Wakka walked up behind her and Lulu held up the knife she was cutting with. Wakka laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before backing up.

"So Tidus what are you guys up to today?" Yuna asked.

"We'll actually be at the sphere for a while then we have to meet up at the Carnival grounds for some unveiling thing, then it's back to the sphere for practice then back here.

"Wow" Rikku remarked. "Well we're doing some light shopping and then helping out at the Carnival grounds, maybe we'll see you guys."

"I hope so." Tidus smiled. "Anyway we'll leave Rikku to her work. C'mon Wakka." Wakka nodded as he and Tidus walked out of the kitchen. Once breakfast was done everyone sat down and ate. There was actually a lot of food, just enough to feed a hungry Blitzball team. When they were done the Aurochs offered to clean up.

"No, it's fine, you all need to get ready."

"Thanks Lulu." Keepa smiled as he brought his plate into the sink. They made Rikku wash and Yuna and Lulu dried and straightened up the kitchen.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment, I'd expect it from her." Rikku shot Lulu a look that made the mage chuckle lightly " but et tu Yunie?" Yuna smiled.

"Sorry but you have some things to make up for." Yuna did somewhat of a nod. Rikku sighed and continued scrubbing

--

"That's your plan?" Tidus asked as the Aurochs suited up at the sphere locker room. Wakka nodded.

"Yea, what do you think? Is it romantic enough?" Tidus laughed a little.

"Don't get me wrong Wakka, but is Lulu really the romantic type?" Wakka thought about it. He wasn't sure if she was. She always seemed to know when he was trying, but that just meant she was observant. But then there were those moments…

"I guess she is ya? She just doesn't like to show it. Probably makes her feel vulnerable or something." Wakka pondered aloud. Tidus was buckling his arm guard.

"Well then I think it'll work, you said you're doing it Monday?" Wakka nodded.

"After the Blitz game, I still have to talk with that guy first."

"Yea that might be a good idea, I mean you only get one shot at this…no pressure of course." Tidus joked. Wakka laughed nervously.

"Thanks brudda."

--

"Are you seriously buying that?" Lulu asked as she watched Rikku walk toward the counter.

"They should just give it away, seeing as how they barely used any material to make it." Yuna commented.

"Aw you guys are acting like old ladies. I'm sure Tidus _and_ Wakka would love to see you guys in something like this." Rikku held up the mini skirt and bathing suit top. She smiled triumphantly when she didn't get a response from either woman. "You're acting like I'm just going to wear it like this."

"You aren't?" Yuna questioned. Rikku nodded.

"Gee Yunie, what you think I'm some sort of freebie?" I'm going to wear a scarf!" Rikku said proudly as she walked over to a scarf rack and rocked on the balls of her feet to see over a container. Yuna didn't know what to say.

"Thank goodness." Lulu mused sarcastically.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me?" Rikku called, sensing the sarcasm.

--

"Here ya go!" Tidus smiled enthusiastically at the two little kids as he handed them a signed blitz ball.

"Oh my gosh it's really him…Quick hand me something for him to sign….What!?…Fine.." A girl around Rikku's age stepped up to Wakka. "Can you sign my chest?" She pulled up her shirt. Wakka scratched his head. Why couldn't he just get normal fans like Tidus?

"…Sure ya." Wakka picked up the skin marker and scribbled something that remotely resembled his name. He tried not to compare the girl to Lulu, because she was just that, a girl. Lulu, and Lulu was all woman. When she left Tidus walked over and laughed.

"You're lucky, the only time I used the skin marker was to sign some old bald guys head."

--

" Ok ladies we'll put you at different posts. Yuna, you can help with the sideshows. Rikku the plushy booth sound ok?"

"Yes Sir."

"And Lulu, hm you can stay at the check point booth. Volunteers and worker might come by to ask you for directions so just hand them a map." Lulu nodded. "Great! , Thanks for taking your time to help out." A rather round man thanked as he walked off to give directions.

_**One and a half hours later.**_

Lulu was sitting in her booth reading peacefully when she heard someone speaking to her.

"Hey." A man in a white tank top and yellow hard hat greeted with a friendly smile. He had nice white teeth and a muscular build.

"May I help you with something?" Lulu asked in the friendliest voice she could muster up in the time given.

"As a matter of fact you can." Lulu raised an eyebrow. _Not Again._

--

"Yea we'll meet back up once we find out what there doing." Tidus waved goodbye to Wakka and some of his teammates in search for Yuna and Rikku.

--

"No thank you." Lulu said politely. The man looked somewhat disappointed.

"Ok I can respect that, but only if you tell me why." The man smiled at her. (AN: AAHHHH That's the worst line ever it's so annoying.)

"Lu!" Wakka's jolly voice beamed as she caught sight of him walking toward the booth with two slushie containers in hand.

"So your name is Lu? That's pretty, I'm Luis, so I guess we have that in common?"

"I don't think so." Lulu said in an annoyed manner. She wondered why when women said "no" men think they mean, "yes". She already turned the guy down three times! Wakka finally made his way over to the booth and smiled boyishly at her as he set the red slushie down in front of her. She gave him a look that said

'Thank you'.

"Done so soon?" She asked ignoring Luis completely.

"Yea, but then we go back to the sphere for practice after we meet up here." Lulu nodded. "You wanna come watch?

"I'm not sure if Rikku or Yuna wanted to do something later."

"Ok well I'd better go, ill see you soon ya?" He leaned over the table and kissed her. Lulu made a point to look at Luis as they pulled apart. Wakka didn't notice. He patted Luis on the shoulder. "Sorry for taking up your time brudda." Then just like that he was gone. Blitzball made him so…energetic and oblivious. Lulu mused.

"So that's a no?" Luis asked. Lulu rolled her eyes.

_**Some time later**_

After fixing up the last sideshow Yuna decided to go and chat with Lulu.

"Hey Lulu." Yuna greeted. Lulu was taking out a new stack of maps. Yuna laughed a little. "Not your thing either?" Lulu smiled.

"If I knew that after defeating Sin I would be subject to handing every construction worker with hormones a map then I don't think I would have wanted to become your Guardian." That made Yuna laugh.

"It's not _that_ bad….is it?"

"In exchange for a map…" Lulu pulled out the small bottle meant for donations. Instead it was filled with little folded pieces of paper. Yuna put her hand up to cover her laughter. "I'm saving them for Rikku." Yuna laughed even more.

"I think she would actually appreciate such a gift." Yuna smiled. "But they all cant be so bad, look one got you something to drink." Yuna motioned to the half drunken cherry slushie that sat near Lulu's closed book. Lulu waved it off.

"Wakka brought me that."

"How nice, how are you two?"

"Fine, though he has been acting a little odd lately. Suddenly he cares what he wears and wants to pay for everything."

"You do know that he's trying to impress you."

"I know, but he doesn't have to."

"You like him just the way he is huh?" Lulu nodded.

"What about you Yuna? How is married life?"

"Somehow I always thought I would be asking you that."

"I as well. No regrets though I hope?" Yuna shook her head and smile softly

"No, Tidus is amazing…" She got a far away look about her and Lulu smiled. Little Yuna the daydreamer. That's what the elders used to call her when she was younger, because that's all she would do.

"And what about what we talked about before your wedding, about intimacy?" Yuna blushed heavily.

"I… think I know what you were talking about." Yuna nodded but she wasn't sure why. Lulu smiled with a slight nod.

"Good."

"I…I actually have one question….." Yuna said after some time, she was still blushing.

"Ok."

--

Rikku pushed open the door and stumbled inside.

"Who knew something that looked so cute…could be so evil."

"Oh Rikku stop, their just stuffed toys." Yuna voiced as she helped to help her cousin up. The whole time they walked home Rikku had complained of the Carnival plushie hardships. Rikku was still on the floor when she grabbed Yuna's arm.

"No Yunie…you don't know the truth."

Once they were settled and comfortable the Aurochs arrived. It was around 5:30 when Lulu last looked at her clock. When she looked up again from her book it was 7:30. Wakka entered the room and closed the door behind him. He had one hand behind his back and that stupid little smile he often got when he knew something she didn't, which was once in every Calm. Still, it made her suspicious. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"What?" She asked after some silence. Wakka pulled out a blue flyer and cleared his throat.

"Do to unexplainable ruptures in the Luca city sphere theater, we are subject to under go maintenance. The Sphere Theater will be closed till further notice." He looked up.

"That doesn't mean anything Wakka."

"Yea Lu, it means I don't have sit through a boring sphere show ya?"

"Wakka, they could open back up tomorrow for all we know."

"Or they could not."

"Or they could."

"Or they could not ya?" Lulu looked at him.

"I'm not doing this."

"Ok, but don't look all disappointed when we don't go to one."

"Mhm." Lulu was back in her book. It fell silent.

"It's nice out." Wakka commented in a far off voice that caught Lulu's attention. She looked up to find that he had gotten up and was looking outside.

"It is."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. He knew how much she loved her walks in Besaid.

_**The Next Morning **_

In celebration of their last day, everyone went out to eat breakfast together. Some people were a little more awake than others. Mainly Rikku and Wakka. Because of the last days jam-packed schedule they got up at 3am for breakfast at 4:30. The restaurant was actually quite full. It seemed everyone had the same idea in mind.

Lulu was more reserved than usual. She didn't feel like herself for some reason. Her thoughts often wondered and it seemed a lot of people took notice. Only few though choose to voice their concern Yuna, and Wakka. Yuna asked if she was ok when they were getting ready for breakfast. Lulu assured her that she was fine but Yuna knew better. Wakka leaned over at one point at breakfast and asked if she was ok. She nodded and reassuringly touched his arm. Wakka looked at her for a brief moment then went back to eating. She couldn't quite place how she was feeling and that scared her. She thought she was getting over these feelings of mild depression. No, depression wasn't the right word, loneliness maybe? That couldn't be. But what then? She needed quietness, to think. Lulu touched Wakka's thigh underneath the table and excused herself for a moment. Wakka looked up and watched her leave, her eyes looked different. She looked sad, maybe frustrated.

"She ok?" Rikku asked as she nudged him.

"Not sure, I'll go talk to her." But he didn't get up to go after her. She needed a little time for herself first.

--

Lulu was in the middle of an internal debate about what the definition for depression was when she felt a sudden warmness cloak around her.

"It's cold out here Lu." Wakka commented after putting his jacket around her bare shoulders. She hadn't really noticed the cold morning air sweeping by until Wakka made its presence known.

"It's nice, it's usually hot."

"You miss home too ya?" Wakka mused. "Luca's always hot, guess you're right about that." He looked at her a little more deeply. She was looking off down by the docks. Wakka was behind her when he put his arm around her. She immediately welcomed his embrace. "How you feelin?" He asked just above a whisper. "Hm?" He probed softly after a couple moments.

"I don't want to give it words, because I can't." She admitted quietly. There was no reason to though; they were the only ones in front of the restaurant. Wakka nodded.

"Well stop thinking so much ya? It makes me worry." He laughed a little and she smiled though he couldn't see it. " If you keep thinking bout the problem its jus gonna get bigger ya know?"

"So I should avoid everything, like you do?" She teased but Wakka didn't notice her playful banter.

"Well…no but…."

"Wakka….I'm just teasing you, I'm glad you don't avoid everything." She turned around and looked up at him. "I never would have…." Wakka smiled down at her as she tried to figure out just what she wanted to say. For once he wasn't the one fumbling with his words.

"It's ok, I was waiting for you." Lulu felt he cheeks warm up a little. Was she really blushing? Ok now she knew something was wrong with her.

"You're very patient to have waited so long."

"I didn't mind, you're worth it." Wakka leaned closer to her and Lulu kissed him lingeringly. Wakka felt his heart race. Her kisses still had that affect on him. He doubted it would ever go away.

--

"This makes no sense…" Tidus said as he walked down the street with Lulu, Rikku, Wakka, and Yuna. Yuna shook her head.

"That's because it's upside down." Tidus looked at the map more carefully. Then flipped it around.

"Oh yea! Hey would you look at that." He turned to Yuna and smiled. "Thanks dear."

"How much further brudda?" Wakka asked from behind. He and Lulu were holding hands.

"Why, tired already?" She asked accusingly. Wakka laughed a little.

"No Lu, I can go a long ways ya?" He smirked and Lulu looked away.

"Why couldn't they just have the final ceremony thingy at the sphere Hall?" Rikku asked. They had been walking for an hour now, probably because Tidus couldn't read a map to save his life.

"Relax you guys, look it says the …Drem...Whatever Hall is on this street. There's even a café, so we can get lunch then head back to the hotel and prepare."

"The Dremuchij Hall." Lulu pronounced. "Many secret meetings between Yevon officials were held here and not in Bevell." Lulu informed. "Although now, it's just used as a Hall for planned occasions."

"Why not in Bevell?" Rikku asked as they approached the building.

"It wouldn't be secret if it were in the Yevon capital." Yuna put forth.

"Yevon…..thank goodness their gone." Tidus muttered.

"All those old grandpas wanted to do was have a reason to come to Luca." Rikku laughed.

"What are you suggesting?" Yuna asked. Rikku shook her head.

"Well in Bevell they had to lead a normal life….well as normal as it could get being unsent. Anyway they probably had some girlys in Luca." That got a laugh out of Tidus. Yuna looked mortified. "Hey Yunie lighten up!"

"Ay enough talk bout Yevon ya? It's ruining my appetite." Wakka said as they crossed the street.

"Is that possible?" Rikku teased.

They stepped into the café and found a booth seat.

"So Rikku did you call one of those guys?" Tidus asked after deciding what he wanted.

Rikku was looking at he desert menu. "Not yet, I think Lulu deserves first pick since she got all their numbers." She joked. Wakka looked at Lulu.

"What numbers?"

"Lulu was subject to all these construction guys trying to hit on her.. It was rather funny." Yuna answered.

"It meant nothing of course." Lulu said while looking at Wakka. "For everyone one I turned down, it seemed two more came."

"Aw Tubs you look jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Wakka said. Lulu laughed a little and rubbed his arm that was on the table. He looked at her. "I'm not jealous."

"Says the man who almost knocks out one of his best friends for dancing with Lulu." Tidus laughed.

"At said friends wedding no less." Rikku added. Everyone laughed.

"Ok ok, leave him." Lulu said as she noticed Wakka's face. Just then the waiter approached.

"Can we interest you with some appetizers?" He asked.

"No thanks, I think we're ready to order." Tidus said as he handed over his menu.

"Ok then, what'll you all have?"

Waiter notes.

2 Double Dux Cheese burgers

1 Greek Chicken Salad

1Grilled Cheese Sandwich

1 Daily soup Special! (Veggie)

"They put pickles in the grilled cheese!" Rikku exclaimed when her food came. She lifted up one slice of grilled bread and peered into the sandwich.

"What's the sauce for?" Wakka asked as he watched Lulu open a packet and pour it on her salad.

"It's a vinaigrette."

"Looks like regular dressing."

"There's a difference."

"Not a noticeable one."

"Vinaigrettes are thinner." Wakka wondered why it looked so watery

"Oh yea, Guess I just noticed the difference ya?" Wakka looked back to his burger. "You think they'd put it other things…" Before he could finish Lulu was already handing him the half empty packet. She watched with mild amusement as Wakka's face lit up a little as he opened his burger and poured some of the vinaigrette onto it. Some ran off the side and slid down the burger. He was so easily amused.

"Yuna, it's like 105 degrees outside and you order a soup?" Tidus asked as he watched Yuna fish out some veggies.

"I just wanted something light." Yuna said before taking a spoonful. Tidus shrugged.

"Ok whatever you want. Doesn't look filling." Yuna looked at the burger on his plate.

"It's healthier than that." Tidus laughed a little.

"Nope, I've got the whole food pyramid in one serving! Right Wakka?" He looked across the table to see Wakka dipping his french fries into Lulu's salad. Lulu was to busy talking to Rikku to notice. Both Yuna and Tidus laughed.

"You gotta try em' with this vinaigrette stuff brudda." Wakka comment happily.

"So….when do you think he'll be done doing whatever he's doing in Guadosalam?" Rikku asked. Somehow Auron came up in the conversation between her and Lulu.

"These things could take weeks. Though one can never be sure."

"Yea" Rikku said more to herself as she bit a pickle.

"You said he wrote, that's a good sign."

"It is huh!?" She perked up. Lulu turned back to her salad, which by now was looking a bit dry. She picked up the vinaigrette packet and poured the rest of the contents into her salad bowl.

--

"Rikku, you done ya?" Walkka asked a he and Tidus put some Gil on the table.

"Yup!" She was the last to get up. "Now back to the hotel to get ready right?"

"Yes, we have two hours." Tidus said as he picked up his map. Yuna took it out of his hands gently.

"Maybe I should read it." Tidus looked a bit confused then smiled lightly.

"Ok Yuna."

They walked down the Luca streets freely at first. However when they neared the sphere things started getting a little tricky. Tidus and Wakka were well known players. Yuna was the High Summoner, getting past the screaming fans was bit difficult.

"Where do all these people come from?" Rikku asked in a distressed manner as she held onto the single long braid that trailed behind Yuna like a tail.

"All over Spira, Blitz is a big deal ya?" Wakka said as he walked to Yuna's left: blocking all grabbing hands directed at her.

"Sure is, I just can't believe it's over." Tidus commented. He was to Yuna's right, one hand in hers and the others pushing away fans.

"Hey ya big meanie, don't say that, we still have time to party!" Rikku skipped excitedly.

"Right, so…what parties are we going to anyway?" Tidus asked. The information about to be shared should have been done so in secret, for a few die hard fans were listening closely.

"Well all next week there's defiantly going to be a party every hour." Wakka informed bashfully as he almost tripped on someone who had thrown themselves at Yuna's feet.

"Stop playing around." Lulu ordered from the front, she was in front of Yuna and leading everyone else. Wakka looked at the back of Lulu's head.

_How in the heck did she know I tripped?_

Rikku only grinned. Lulu must have been extremely sensitive to all the possible threats around them. That must have made her irritable. "Yea, and the Carnival starts tomorrow! And the Aurochs are throwing a party! I can't wait!"

"It should be a lot of fun." Yuna said with a smile. She too was looking forward to the week to come, one reason in particular. She stared ahead at Lulu's braids.

_**Several hours later**_

Rikku slid to the floor of the elevator. Tidus tried to pick her up but he was just as trashed so they both fell. Wakka stepped into the elevator and turned the key for the eleventh floor. Lulu was going to kill him.

"C'mon guys, at least try and look normal ya?" He begged. Tidus tried to pick himself up but it only resulted in him falling again, the elevator jumped a little. Rikku slurred something that sounded like. "Don't judge me." She was smiling so Wakka supposed it was a joke. The final Ceremony went well. However, Tidus and Rikku wanted to party. Yuna and Lulu were both tired so they left. Wakka knew he couldn't leave those two together so he volunteered to stay. Lulu pulled him aside before the groups separated.

**FLASH BACK**

"**Make sure you watch them, I don't want them stumbling in tomorrow morning ok?"**

"**Hey don't worry ya? I'll watch them." **

"**OK, don't have to much fun." Lulu tiptoed and kissed his cheek before walking away with Yuna and a few Aurochs. Wakka watched her walk. Then turned to see Rikku and Tidus trying to come up with a shot game. What had he gotten himself into?**

**END FLASH BACK**

"Ooo Wakka!" Rikku giggled.

"Ssshhh." Wakka said as he picked her up and dragged Tidus out of the elevator. He watched them… half the time. Ok so maybe he was to busy talking Blitzball to have noticed that the shot game was every time they heard someone say Blitz. Now this was a Blitzball after party. The only conversations going on was about Blitzball! Lulu would hang him! Wakka set a laughing Rikku down and thought. Tidus was going to be a challenge. He was half awake and mumbling about something. And if he wasn't I bed with Yuna then Lulu would know that he was to trashed to even walk. Wakka picked Tidus up.

"Hey man! I was sitting there…that's my seat!"

"C'mon man, please." Wakka begged as he crept past the closed doors leading to 11-19.

"Hey Wakka guess what?"

"I'm a dead man when Yuna and Lulu find out?" He asked Tidus shook his head and put an arm around the shoulder Wakka wasn't carrying him on.

"You're my best bud in Spira y'know."

"I know."

"That means…I mean, If Yuna and I ever have kids then you're like their uncle." Wakka wondered why it was taking so long to get to his room. It seemed so close. "…or like their second dad…I mean… hey! Put me down!" Tidus began to kick and move around. Wakka tightened his grip and and continued walking. Finally he was in front of Yuna's door.

"Ok brudda, Yuna's in there you gotta be quiet." Tidus gave him a drunken nod. Wakka slowly entered the room and placed Tidus on the bed beside a still sleeping Yuna. After making sure Tidus was ok he slipped out of the room and looked down the hall. Rikku was supposed to be leaning on a wall. She wasn't there! Wakka panicked and looked around quietly. Then headed for the kitchen when he heard singing.

"If you want to, I can save you!" Wakka looked around the corner and found Rikku making something in a cup. "I can take you away fro here, so lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who cared!" She wasn't half bad considering she was drunk.

"I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold ME!"

"Rikku! You gotta…what are you doing?" Rikku started dancing to imaginary music, the cup of coffee forgotten.

"C'mon Wakka dance!" She rushed toward him. He wondered how someone who could barely stand a minute ago be dancing. He fell back with the impact of her small body. Rikku climbed on top of him.

"Rikku… whoa hey! That's my shirt!" Wakka was trying to keep her from… well he wasn't to sure what she was trying to do. She ripped his shirt. And stared at him. Wakka was so confused but something told him that this scene would be pretty hard to explain if someone walked in. "Ri-" He was cut off by her hand covering his mouth.

"Pretend?" Wakka's eyes widened, as he started to shake his head frantically. Rikku looked a little sad.

"But….I….can't…." Wakka tried sitting up but Rikku just pushed him back down. It was beginning to hurt his already bruised back, thanks to Tidus. She pushed him down harder and he gritted his teeth. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't move. He was getting a little aggravated. Wakka suddenly caught her hand and she screamed as he turned her over and pushed down roughly on her shoulders. He was now on op of her. She leaned up and slapped him before kissing the same cheek. Wakka moved away truly confused. He picked her up and headed for her room.

"You gotta go to sleep now Rikku." Rikku leaned up and hugged him.

"Ok, ok Wakka" Before he even got out of them bed she was sleeping soundly. Wakka looked down at the shirt he and Lulu bought. It was unbuttoned completely and one of the buttons were missing. He slowly walked down the hall and looked into the kitchen. It was a mess. Coffee and sugar were everywhere along with Rikku's large mug that somehow fell over. Wakka took off his shirt not wanting to mess it up even more and started cleaning.

The next morning Lulu and Yuna stepped into the kitchen to make breakfast. Both stopped to take in the sight before them. A shirtless Wakka belly down on the floor snoring softly. His back was terribly bruised and his cheek was a visible red and you could almost make out the pink smudge of lip-gloss. The kitchen was spotless however and both Lulu and Yuna exchanged a look before looking back down at him. Lulu's eyes softened, this was too familiar.

AN: So…what do you guys think? Is there something between Wakka and Rikku? Or was she just taking out her frustration on him? Why was Tidus talking about Yuna having kids? Is Yuna hiding something more than Wakka's proposal? Find out on the Next… Just Noticeable Difference!!

KathleenDee

P.S My birthdays on Wednesday the 25th! And I want some Reviews! Or a Lukka Fic lol either or will do nicely :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Ch 40 **

**AN: Just for making you guys wait so long, I made this chapter extra long! Enjoy!**

"Wakka, Wakka wake up." Lulu and Yuna were knelt down trying to wake him. Lulu examined the bruises on his back.

"That's strange."

"What?" Lulu asked.

"There's lip gloss on his cheek…" Lulu looked to where Yuna was pointing. "Not only that but it looks as if he was slapped, and these…" Yuna moved her hand to his back. "These aren't just from falling." Lulu looked down at his face. He seemed happy. But she was growing impatient.

"Wakka…" He moved a little at the sound of her voice. He just so happened to be having a dream about her.

"m Lu" He mumbled as he moved. Lulu examined his face a little and blushed slightly; she knew what he was dreaming about.

"Wakka you have to get up." Lulu said again. Wakka said something that neither of them could hear and moved around a little more. "Yuna get some water please?" Yuna nodded and got up, just in time too. Wakka moaned quietly.

"Lulu." He breathed. Lulu couldn't help but blush even more. She fought it though. The mistake she made was resting a hand on his shoulder. Wakka moaned again, this time a little louder. It would be easily taken as sleep talking, however she knew better. Lulu looked up to see that Yuna was still getting water and the pipe was on. So she hadn't heard. She removed her hand and decided to wait for the water.

"Here"

"Thank you." Lulu took the glass and splashed his face. A water spell would sting a little and hurt more than the one she used on him a couple of days ago because he was already injured. Wakka opened up his eyes and looked at Lulu, he seemed a little surprised to see her. Yuna was behind him, so he hadn't seen her yet. He was more than confused. One, he was on the floor. Two, Lulu looked like she was blushing and concerned at the same time, and three he was feeling pretty uncomfortable.

"Uh…" Just then he felt someone behind him touch his shoulder and he jumped.

"Wakka calm down its me Yuna, what happened to you?" Wakka looked over his shoulder.

"Yuna?"

"Yes, it's me are you…" Yuna looked suspiciously at the two, they were both blushing. "… ok?" Wakka looked at Lulu then suddenly felt dizzy.

"What am I doing in the kitchen?" He warily put a hand to his head.

"That's what we would like to know." Lulu asked directing his attention back to her. Wakka stood up after waiting a shor waiting time. Yuna and Lulu were both giving him these looks. He put a hand through his hair, where was his headband? It was slowly coming together.

"Oh, I was cleaning ya?" Lulu raised an eyebrow.

"Cleaning what?"

"Coffee."

"Why?"

"It was on the floor."

"Wakka." She nearly growled she hated playing the guessing game. Wakka hung his head.

"Ok, Rikku spilled it, when we all came home last night."When Lulu didn't say anything he slowly raised his head.

"Why are you all bruised up?" Yuna questioned poking his back.

"Ow! Hey that hurts!" He exclaimed and moved closer to Lulu and looked at Yuna with shock.

"Wakka, I'm going to ask you one more time." Lulu sounded a little stressed out. Wakka noticed this. He sighed and began to explain what happened the night before.

"You did what to Rikku?"

"She was hitting me! And she tore my shirt!"

"Wakka that's no excuse. And I told you to watch them, I can't believe you-"

"Hold on ya that's not fair." He interjected.

"Why not?" Lulu questioned. Yuna could sense this was turning into something completely different. "I ask you to do one thing and you obviously can't do that." Wakka looked frustrated.

"You know Lu, I tried my best ok? Tidus was hitting me when I brought him in because… well who knows why. Rikku thinks I'm Sir Auron and I try and clean this place up for you, but you don't even care."

"Rikku thinks you're Sir Auron?" Yuna repeated a little confused. The couple didn't even acknowledge her, they were in their own little world.

"Wakka I was worried, I walk in and you are on the floor. Put yourself in my position." Her voice was a little lighter now, but not by much. Wakka looked down again. It was quiet for a while.

"You should have left me, I was having a good dream." He looked up and smiled. Lulu just shook her head with a thin smile. You could tell she was fighting it.

"Are you ok?" Yuna asked. Wakka turned to her.

"Yea I'll be fine."

"Hold still." Yuna stepped closer to him and a tiny white light surrounded her hand. She placed it on his back. Wakka looked over to Lulu.

Tidus and Rikku didn't wake up until later that day. Which gave everyone enough time to do whatever they pleased without too much noise. Wakka was sitting on the edge of his huge bed when Lulu walked in and sat beside him. She was holding his shirt. She handed it to him and he examined the tear. It wasn't there anymore.

"I figured you might need some casual clothing." She voiced. Wakka smiled. "I apologize, for overreacting earlier." Wakka knew it took her awhile to be able to say that.

"That's ok Lu, I understand. They still asleep?"

"Yes, Tidus woke up to take a potion and Rikku's still asleep." She took her eyes off of him and looked around somewhat.

"You know what Tidus told me last night?"

"What?"

"He was saying that when he and Yuna had kids he would name one Wakka."

"Now why would he want to do something like that?"

"I'm just kidding, he said that I would be like their uncle or second dad." Lulu smiled and shook her head. The things you said while intoxicated still amazed her. She supposed Wakka had been thinking about it, or he wouldn't bring it up. Did that mean he was thinking of having kids? "Hey! What's wrong with my name? You wouldn't name your son Wakka?"

"No, one in my life is enough." She looked at him and he laughed.

"You don't think Yuna is pregnant or anything?" Wakka finally asked after the laughter stopped.

"What makes you think that?" Lulu said wondering if he noticed something she didn't, which was highly unlikely. He shrugged.

"Just asking." Lulu shook her head.

"No, I don't think so."

"Yea, she would tell you before Tidus." He joked. He was right too.

"You're not going to the Carnival?" Lulu asked when she remembered some of the Blitzers getting ready to go.

"Uh, no. The Luca game is on Monday; I just figured we could go after it. Is that ok?"

"That's fine." Wakka smiled, it was all coming together.

"Cool."

"What?" Lulu looked at him sharply. He had that goofy smile of his that meant trouble.

"Nothing."

"So what happened this morning…?"

"My dream?" Wakka asked a little surprised that she brought it up. Lulu nodded. She never really thought about him having dreams about her. It never really crossed her mind, but then again Wakka was apart of the male species. "It was like the others/"

"There's more?" Wakka nodded.

"You don't have them?"

"Occasionally." Wakka was a little surprised.

"Really?" Lulu laughed a little.

"Yes Wakka." Wakka sat back and though a little. A reflective look crossed his face.

"We were on the beach, it was sunny, not like Luca sunny, but Besaid sunny. It was nice.

"So I heard." Lulu joked amusingly in monotone. Wakka looked at her embarrassed.

"I was loud?"

"Just a little, poor Yuna." Wakka laughed nervously as he blushed. He then realized something and looked at Lulu, asking with his eyes.

"No, I don't think she noticed. Although I don't know how she would miss it." Lulu looked at him differently now, this made Wakka's heart start to quicken. He wanted to touch her. So, he did. Wakka rested his hand on her knee and moved it up a little. Lulu looked at his hand then him.

A couple hours later

"Is she dead?"

"She looks like it huh?"

"Wonder why she's out here."

"No clue, but I know from experience that we shouldn't wake her. Rikku said to Tidus when they walked into the common room. Lulu had fallen asleep on one of the love seats. A book rested on the floor so they assumed she was reading. She looked so peaceful. Her side bang had fallen to the side of her face so both closed eyes were visible. Rikku, Tidus, and some of the Aurochs went to the Carnival and the sphere pool. Wakka asked Yuna for help with the some plans so they snuck out while she was reading.

Elsewhere

"No."

"Why not?"

"Trust me." Wakka looked down at what he was wearing. It looked fine to him. But that's why he needed her help, he had no clue what was the appropriate proposal attire.

"Try this." Yuna handed him some clothes. "Do you know what you're going to say?" She asked. She was honored when Wakka asked for her help. Seeing them so in love made her feel so happy. They deserved each other.

"I think so, I think I'm just going to say what I feel at that moment y'know?" He said from behind the changing room door.

"That's a good idea."

"Ok, how's this?" Wakka stepped out wearing something that Yuna hadn't given him. He was wearing a black shirt with white script on the front that said. "She's just with me for the seats," Yuna laughed. It was perfect.

"Perfect." They both laughed.

"You think so?" Yuna nodded. It was so Wakka and she knew that Lulu would appreciate that he didn't try to be someone he's not. Especially when he proposed. They stepped out of the store and began walking.

"I still feel kinda bad we used that sleep spell on her though." Wakka said as he checked his watch. It was the only way they could sneak out.

"She needs the rest. I don't think she really goes to sleep." Wakka thought on it. She did look tired sometimes. "Anyway, the sleep spell is dreamless, just rest."

"That's good. " He worried about her when he wasn't thinking about her.

"What next?" Yuna asked.

"Well before the game I have to give Cyrie over, then we'll head over after the game and well yea." Wakka smiled. "Then I'll ask." He was running through a mental list of things he would need in order to pull it all off.

"Are you nervous?"

"Oh yea." Yuna smiled. "What if she says no, or even worse, maybe?" Yuna laughed more.

"I don't think she'll say maybe."

"Yea you're right, Lu'll prolly say something like. I'm not certain at this hour Wakka." He imitated Lulu to the tee. Yuna nearly fell over. They spent way too much time together for that good of an imitation.

_**1 hour later**_

Yuna and Wakka returned with dinner as a cover up. Some of the Aurochs went partying so they didn't have to buy so much. Wakka stepped into the common room. There, Lulu rested. Wakka looked down at her. He caught his breath. She was an angel. So beautiful it hurt. He gently rested his hand over her head, and her crimson eyes fluttered open. He was surprised to see her smile slightly when she noticed who was kneeling beside her.

"Hey Lu, you kinda fell asleep here, Yuna and I got dinner. Are you hungry?" Lulu looked at him then frowned. Who did they think they were kidding? She was a black mage, and a good one. She felt the sleep spell. What she wanted to know was why they needed to use it. She would have gladly stayed behind. Lulu sat up and fixed her hair.

"Possibly, what did you all bring?" She asked. Wakka was now lying on the floor. Why? She had no idea he was weird like that. Then he started doing jumping jacks. Or, the floor version rather, Lulu eyed him. "What are you doing?" Wakka jumped up and admired his work thoughtfully.

"Carpet angles." He turned to face her. "C'mon lets eat, I'm starving." He completely ignored the look she gave him as they walked into the dining room. Tidus and Yuna were getting the table set as Rikku rummaged through the paper bags from Luca's fast fix dinners. They all ate and joked. It was just like back in Besaid when they all would go to Kurbys or Lulu's for dinner. It seemed everyone was in a great mood considering what was about to happen between the two Guardians who calmly ate dinner next to each other. When dinner was over they all sat around the sphere in their usual spots. Rikku on the floor on a mountain of pillows, Tidus and Yuna cuddling on the couch next to Lulu, Wakka sat on the floor right in front of her.

"This show is so stupid." Rikku commented with her chin in her hand.

"Rikku you have the remote!" Tidus voiced from his seat.

"I don't care much for this show either." Lulu commented. It was a stupid show indeed. The main character was really born as a chocobo but turned human after meeting Sin. Yuna laughed and Wakka pushed his head back to annoy Lulu. It worked rather well, she pushed his head forward and he just did it again. Rikku suddenly burst out in laughter.

"So maybe it's not so bad." Everyone groaned.

"Pst, hey Wakka, snatch the remote will ya?" Tidus whispered.

**Sunday Night**

Lulu had just changed into her nightgown and unbraided her hair when Wakka knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me, can I come in?" Lulu opened the door and let him in. He was holding something behind his back.

"Not another sphere update." Lulu crossed her arms.

"Nope, even better." He smiled happily as he pulled out the Blitzball tickets. "I got the best seats for tomorrow, you could touch the sphere if you wanted to!"

"That's great Wakka." Lulu uncrossed her arms and walked passed him towards her bed. Wakka stopped smiling.

"What's up ya?"

"Nothing." Wakka sensed it was something, but with Lulu you had to pick the right time to probe, now wasn't the time. Wakka walked over to where she was sitting and sat beside her, "What time is the game?" He knew she was just asking for the sake of changing the subject.

"At 4:00, then we can go to the Carnival…"

"Isn't that a little late?"

"It'll be the best time to go, it won't be so crowded and the sunsets then." Lulu nodded then looked away from him. "Hey Lu?" She turned around. "I wanna make tomorrow special ok? So no sad looks ya?" He reached a hand up to her face and lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb. She nodded he could tell her eyes were smiling. Wakka leaned a little closer and stopped mere centimeters away from her lips. He looked up at her and their eyes locked before he leaned the rest of the way and slowly kissed her. Lulu felt weak under such a powerful kiss. It seemed he was the only one who could take her breath away and make her not want it back. Her hand soon came to rest on his shoulder as his stayed on her face. Lulu ran a hand down his muscular arm and tried her best not to pull away so soon, she didn't want to, but that thing called air was tempting her. Wakka was a Blitzball player. They were required to hold their breaths for minutes at a time, sometimes he forgot that she wasn't one, and with a kiss like this, she needed the air more than ever. The intensity of it shocked her, causing her to forget to breath when they locked eyes. She gently pushed away from him. Wakka blushed a little. He didn't know where the kiss came from either, it just happened. "Sweet dreams Lu.'

"Goodnight Wakka."

Monday Morning – The Big Day

"Ok, and ill be here around 6."

"Got it, what dose she look like?"

"Umm, up to my shoulders, black hair, really pretty, her eyes are the first things you'll notice ya?"

"Ok, so where is the gift?"

"Oh, here you go, please take special care of it ya? It really means a lot to me that she gets it today y'know?"

"Don't worry about it Sir Wakka, it's safe with me."

"Thanks again brudda."

--

Lulu opened her eyes and groaned slightly. None of these dreams made any sense! She slowly sat up and looked out the sliding doors. The sun was up it was probably around 10am. She pushed aside her comfy blanket and picked up her hair ornaments before walking into her bathroom. After her shower and braiding her hair, She tried her hardest not to think about the dreams, they were so random that they showed no major importance. The one thing that got her wondering was what would happen next. They seemed to go in sequence, building suspense for the next one. Lulu sighed and examined her neck. The reddish marks that Wakka left a while ago were disappearing; soon she wouldn't need to cover them up at all. That brought her thoughts on him.

--

Wakka quickly reviewed the little list he had in hand. He was just about complete with everything. He couldn't believe himself, he was sweating already and it wasn't even noon yet. He walked into the Lucan Marina Port Office.

"May I speak to the dock manager?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, can you tell him its Wakka? He's an old friend"

"Sure, have a seat in the waiting room please." Wakka turned around and found a seat near the door. He found himself looking out the window a lot.

_I wonder what Lu is doing? She should be up by now, hope everyone's not bothering her too much._

--

"Good morning Lulu!" Lulu nearly jumped, Rikku just hopped from behind a corner. Lulu eyed the Al Bhed suspiciously. She was way to excited, even for her, something was up.

"Good morning."

"Ready for the game today with Wakka?"

"You aren't going?" Rikku mentally slapped herself, was she not supposed to say that?

"Uh, course I'm going, it's just that…you know what Lulu you should be happy to be spending time with him, gosh you can be such a meanie at times." Rikku walked off. Lulu shook her head and continued down the hall.

"Ay Lulu morning."

"Good morning Datto."

"Cap'n Wakka woke up early to- I mean he should be back soon ya?" He quickly walked down the hall.

"Lulu hey!"

"Good morning Tidus."

"It is isn't it." He smiled happily at her a little to long then and walked off.

Ok that's it. Why is everyone so…so happy so early?

"Yuna, can you tell me what is going on?" Lulu asked when she entered the kitchen. Yuna was stirring something on the stove.

"What do you mean?" Yuna turned around.

"Rikku yelled at me." Yuna began laughing. "The Aurochs are acting funny, and Tidus…well he's still the same, but a little extra?" Yuna smiled.

"Maybe everyone is in a good mood for something?"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure Lulu." Yuna could tell that this was really bugging her. There was something that she didn't know, but even worse, everyone else did.

--

"Dock number 5?"

"Yea that's perfect ya, the sunsets right in front of it."

"Wakka, you do know that ill have to move the ships docking points."

"Yup."

"And that in it self will cost a lot of Gil." Wakka pulled out his wallet without a second thought.

--

"I'm not sure, he said something about getting a few things done."

--

Wakka reviewed his list one more time. He had everything done and was on his way back to his hotel with both hands full of all sorts of things. He stepped into the Grand Luxcan elevator and turned the key.

"Wakka!" Rikku called excitedly as he walked into the hall. "Aaw is that for Lulu?"

"Sshh, I'm gonna surprise her."

"Is that possible?"

"I hope so, hey, go in there and make her turn her back toward the door ya?"

"Cap'n!" Rikku ran down the hall and into the kitchen and Wakka slowly followed.

"Tidus and I are…Rikku hello" Yuna and Lulu turned around to see Rikku skip into the room.

"Hya guys!" She stood in the middle of the two to make sure Lulu was watching her and not the door. Yuna watched as Wakka crept into the room.

He got really close behind her without her really noticing. He was surprised he got so far. Then without any warning at all he picked her up from behind. Lulu almost shrieked (almost). He put her down and brushed aside her bang before kissing her. Lulu was fast, but Wakka had actually surprised her. Rikku and Yuna smiled happily. Wakka smiled as he and Lulu broke apart. Lulu felt her cheeks get warmer.

"These are for you." He whispered as he handed her the bouquet of colorful flowers he was holding in his left hand. Lulu admired them.

"Thank you" They were still standing really close. Lulu used her free hand to wipe her freshly painted purple lipstick off of his lips. This made him laugh which made the task even harder.

"Ahem." Rikku coughed. Yuna started laughing as her two Guardians began to blush. "Were you two having a moment?"

"Nope." Wakka's smile grew as he tried to look serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lulu stated while fighting back a smile herself. She then turned and walked out of the kitchen. Wakka watched her leave with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Aaaawww Wakka!" Rikku giggled.

"Hey what's wrong with Lulu, she's all red…. What's wrong with him?" Tidus said as he walked into the room and noticed Wakka.

"They had a moment." Yuna informed.

"A moment? What like a fight?" Yuna shook her head and lead Tidus out of the kitchen.

"Today's the big day." Rikku commented. Wakka nodded.

"Thanks for keeping it secret ya? It means a lot."

"Don't mention it Tubbs, hey but I think you should know…never mind." Rikku looked down. "Oh, and sorry for the other night, Yunie and Lulu told me what you did, thank you."

"What are friends for ya?"

"Friends." It still got to her sometimes. "Right, now hurry up and marry her so I can have little nieces and nephews." Wakka started blushing even more. He remembered their close call the last time they were in Luca. He hadn't realized it then but he really wanted a family with her. It scared him that he came to such a realization so quickly. "Hey Wakka I was just kidding, you don't have to look so nervous." Rikku patted his arm before exiting the room.

_**2:00PM**_

"Lulu?"

"Come in." Tidus stepped into the room. "Tidus?"

"Um yea, can I talk to you about something?" Lulu nodded.

"What's wrong?" Lulu and Tidus had a special type of friendship. She was like his mentor when he first came. She was surprised at how open she was with him about certain things, especially when they were in Guadosalam. He could be oblivious to most things, but she knew he had a good heart. He was nervously twirling his wedding band. This caused Lulu to raise an eyebrow, he wanted to talk about Yuna.

"Well, Yuna and I wanna…have kids… but I don't think I'm ready now."

"And she is?" This wqas news to Lulu, maybe Tidus was reading her wrong?

"I think so, I don't wanna make her sad if I tell her that I'm not sure."

"Would you rather her be sad when it's to late?"

"No."

"Then talk to her, let her know why, Yuna is very understanding."

"But what if… What if I already told her I was ready, just so she…we…"

"Then this conversation with her should happen today, you don't want to lead her on." Lulu was surprised that he would come to her with this.

"You're right. Thank you" He took a deep breath. "I'll leave you alone now." He then smiled. "The game should be good." He winked and left. _Did he just wink at me?_

Wakka walked down the hall and noticed Tidus leaving Lulu's room. He looked at his watch and walked into her room. Before she could castigate him about not knocking he spoke.

"Hey Lu, I'm gonna go downstairs, are you going to get ready now?"

"Yes." She was still thinking of what Tidus was saying.

"Ok ill be up to get you in a little." He noticed that she was thinking about something so he quickly slipped out. His palms were sweating and he started feeling sick. They weren't even at the game and it was starting.

"Cap'n, you ok?" Jassu asked when he noticed Wakka walking back to his room.

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm ok, really." He went into his room and changed into the clothes he and Yuna bought. He styled his hair a bit differently since it was shorter than it usually was. It was more of a messy mohock with a slightly larger let up in the front. He put on his cologne and paced his room before heading downstairs for some air.

_Ok ya, this is it. You can't let her see you nervous or she'll make you tell her what's wrong, and I can't tell her what's wrong because it would ruin everything. Just enjoy the game and worry about it when it comes._

Lulu searched her bags for something to wear. She usually stayed behind the scenes during a Blitzball game, either in the locker room or somewhere else with less people. She was never really part of the crowd. So most of her cloths weren't "crowd appropriate." She settled for a pair of dark jeans and a black cotton shirt. It was just a Blitzball game with Wakka, not the High Summoner Ball. She gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Are you nervous?" Tidus asked as Wakka fiddled with his keys. He found that it gave him something else to think about. Tidus however was acting nervous enough for the both of them; he was going to talk to Yuna later on. Wakka really didn't know why he was so nervous. They talked all the time, what made this time so much more different?

"A little, what's taking her so long?"

"She doesn't know you're waiting so maybe she's taking her time?" Wakka stood up and walked over to her door.

"Lulu, you ready ya?"

"Just a minute." Wakka waited and she finally opened the door. The first thing Lulu really saw was his shirt. She rolled her eyes then looked up at him. "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go before we miss the opening." They said their goodbyes and headed toward the Blitz sphere, which wasn't that far away.

"Your hair is different." Lulu commented noticing how the back was a mohock. Wakka touched his blue headband.

"Yea, just thought I would do something different, it's a bit short, you like it?"

"It's nice." Wakka suddenly took her hand as they walked. Lulu looked up at him. They walked into the sphere entrance and they found their seats. The place was packed. Some kids were even sitting on their parents' laps to make room for more people. Wakka noticed how Lulu was a little tense. He leaned over.

"Hey Lu, see that thing over there?" Wakka pointed to the place in the sphere where the players entered. She nodded. "Well right before a game we all stand in this tank ya? and the water slowly starts to fill before we can enter the sphere, it's important that you just relax cause if you don't you'll panic and drown." She looked at him as if asking what the point was. Wakka laughed a little. "Just relax ya? I wont let you drown."

Lulu didn't know what to say. Sometimes he could say something and it made perfect sense. She didn't even notice how uncomfortable she was until he pointed it out. Soon the game started and Lulu couldn't help but laugh at how into it Wakka was. As always he would point out everything to Lulu as if she never heard the word Blitz before.

"See Lu, that's called a-"

"Right wing formation." Wakka took his eyes off the game and put them on her. "Wakka, it's me." Wakka laughed a little.

"Sorry ya, I just get a little-"

"Carried away?" He smiled.

"Yea, so…you having fun?"

"I must admit, it's a lot different seeing it from this angle." Wakka was elated, that meant she actually liked it.

_**1 hour and 20 minutes later. **_

"This is it. If the Beasts wanna win they gotta make a move now!"

"Luca is up by two Wakka, there is no way."

"What! Lu your so negative ya?"

"I'm realistic."

"Ok if Kilika wins I get to-"

"Not another bet." Just then Kilika scored a point and Wakka jumped up. Lulu had to admit, she was actually having fun. When Wakka sat back down he leaned closer to her.

"I can't believe you're rooting for Luca."

"I'm not. They just look like they are going to win." The whistle blew and the game ended at 7-6 in Lucas favor. Wakka and Lulu waited until everyone left the sphere. They were still sitting when the cleaning crew game through the stands. Wakka had his hand around her shoulder and Lulu was looking at him. They were talking for the past 20 minutes. It was funny how they just fell into conversation like that. At first Wakka was a little worried that they would stay for to long but he noticed she really wanted to talk to him. They talked about a lot. It all started when Wakka mentioned the time when the fiends attacked the sphere, and it just branched out to other things. "I'm not sure." Lulu answered when Wakka asked how she felt about him during the pilgrimage. "I knew how I felt, it's just I didn't wanna believe it y'know?" Wakka put in. Lulu nodded. She hadn't exactly made loving her easy back then. Just then his waterproof watch beeped signaling that it was almost six. "Hey Lu, we should head out to the Carnival grounds ya?" He needed to plan everything perfectly from now until the sunset, which was surprising late today. They exited the sphere arena and walked down the dim streets. The city had already started celebrating Lucas win. It was a little crazy. The Carnival had people, but not as much as the pervious days. It was actually quite romantic to Lulu how Wakka suddenly quieted down and just walked with her. The weather was perfect too: a slight breeze occasionally blew through the Carnival grounds. The red and yellow lights casted an ember glow on everything in the evening light.

"Hey Lu look, you wanna play?" Wakka recognized the man standing behind a sideshow game booth. The man noticed Wakka then Lulu. Her eyes were the second thing he noticed however. Lulu gave him a look.

"No that's ok Wakka." Wakka lead her over to the booth.

"Ah fine, ill win you something ya?" Wakka looked to the wall of prizes and saw the familiar Cyrie clad in a Goers uniform holding a small Blitzball stuffed behind a larger teddy bear so no one could win it.

"Three chances for three Gil sir" The man at the booth informed. Wakka let go of Lulu's hand and pulled out his wallet.

"Three is all I need ya."

_7 minutes and 12 attempts, later_

Lulu shook her head with a small laugh as a frustrated Wakka handed the man his last three Gil.

"Wakka it's fine I don't-"

"What did you glue them together or something?" Wakka asked as the second ball knocked over one bottle. "That's it ya." Wakka backed up and imitated his overdrive, sending the small ball speeding until it collided with the bottles breaking them all into shattered glass resembling the pyre flies that usually came after he did it. The man looked astonished.

"The goal is to knock them over not break them." He almost cried. Wakka smiled pointed to the Cyrie. The man calmed down and nodded as he took down the stuffed animal and handed it to Wakka who turned around and stepped closer to her.

"What happened to three is all I need ya?" She teased. Wakka couldn't help but laugh a little Lulu said "ya".

"Here, He looks like Cyrie no?" Lulu looked down at the small teddy-moogle dressed in Goers gear. He didn't just look somewhat like her favorite moogle. He was identical to him. She then realized that he spent all his Gil to win it for her.

"Thank you, I…love it." Wakka's smile grew he hoped she would. She tiptoed and kissed him lightly. They continued walking until they were out of the Carnival and what Lulu thought was their way toward the hotel.

"I had a lot of fun ya." Wakka looked to the sky, it was a mixture of oranges, pinks, and reds. He was right on schedule. They slowly continued their walk.

"I did as well, thank you."

"I always have a good time when you're around Lu." Lulu noticed how they pasted the street with the hotel. "You're good company." It was quiet again as they passed the sphere.

Where are we going? She wondered as they neared the boating areas. She knew this place well, right before Yuna's speech she found the young High Summoner whistling out to sea on dock 5, the same dock they walked along now. It looked different now. The sun was in the middle of setting. It made the ocean purple and the sky red. The stars were just visible behind the dark blue that surround the whole scene like a frame. Wakka was saying something as they reached the same spot Yuna stood. They stopped walking.

"It's pretty out here, I never seen the sunset like this." It just so happen that Wakka lucked out by picking Monday to propose. Today was the longest day of the year., meaning that the sunset took longer, and was more dramatic than any other day. Lulu looked at what he was talking about and felt his arm come around her waist. She embraced it by leaning her head against his shoulder. Wakka smiled down at her.

"It is beautiful isn't it." She commented quietly. Wakka took a deep breath to prepare him for what would happen next.

"Hey Lu, I think it could open." _What did you just tell her? That didn't even make sense!_

'What can open?" She asked, what was he talking about now, this was the first time she thought he could actually ruin a mood.

"Cyrie, I mean…the blitzbal, open it." Lulu looked down to her hand and examined the blitz ball until she found the latch and opened it slowly, she gasped. Sitting in the dark blue silk of the interior ball was a shimmering Moonstone and Sphere Diamond engagement ring. The band had some type of tribal markings lightly embedded in the silver as it traveled around the ring like vines; Lulu immediately recognized it as Besaidian markings. The large moonstone was placed at center with little sphere diamonds surrounding it on either side. The setting sun made the stones glimmer brightly. Lulu couldn't believe her eyes. She looked up expecting Wakka to be looking down at her, but he wasn't. She looked down and saw him in front of her, on one knee.

"Wakka" she barely whispered, Wakka slowly took the Cyrie from her hand and took out the ring. She went into shock as he placed the stuffed toy on the wooden dock floor and looked back up at her as he took one of her hands. Lulu could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest.

"I've been thinking Lu, and before you say anything know that I've never been more serious about anything in my life as I am now." He held his breath as he searched her only visible eye, then continued. "I am so in love with you, and I know that I always will be. I never get tired of seeing you, just saying your name gives me goose bumps, and…… I know that you could probably get someone neater, smarter, and maybe even shorter." Lulu smiled. "and the fact that you chose me to be with you still stumps me, and I don't care anymore. All I care about is you, us. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't intend to spend it without you either. So I guess what I'm trying to ask…" Wakka felt a knot in his throat; he pushed it down and took a quick breath before staring as deeply into her eyes as possible. "Lulu Alexandria Moore, will you marry me?"

**AN: HAHAHA ! Finally right? I wanna thanks Riss for giving me some ring ideas a while ago. Moonstone is so pretty! Isn't Wakka adorable? Anywayz Lulu's name took a while too lol she doesn't seem like a lot of names, but I think I found one that sticks. Auron appears in the next chapter for sure, ive got his scenes written already. Review Review Review! **

**KathleenDee **

.


	41. Chapter 41

CH

**CH. 41**

FLASHBACK

"**I've been thinking Lu, and before you say anything know that I've never been more serious about anything in my life as I am now." He held his breath as he searched her only visible eye, then continued. "I am so in love with you, and I know that I always will be. I never get tired of seeing you, just saying your name gives me goose bumps, and…… I know that you could probably get someone neater, smarter, and maybe even shorter." Lulu smiled. "and the fact that you chose me to be with you still stumps me, and I don't care anymore. All I care about is you, us. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't intend to spend it without you either. So I guess what I'm trying to ask…" Wakka felt a knot in his throat; he pushed it down and took a quick breath. "Lulu Alexandria Moore, will you marry me?" **

"Yes." She smiled "I would." Wakka's anxious look changed immediately into a joyful one. He reached for Lulu's left hand and slowly slid the ring on her finger it fit perfectly. He then pulled her into a hug by placing his hands around her waist and pulling her forward. He hugged her tightly as Lulu returned the hug completely, she was still in shock, Wakka had just proposed to her, and she said yes. Her response was no surprise to her, of course she would marry him, she loved him so much it only made sense. What surprised her was the timing. The last few weeks' events started to play over. _ He planned the whole thing…..and everyone knew_. She thought with a smile. Wakka leaned his face on her shoulder and she leaned into his chest. He held her for the longest time; he couldn't believe she said yes. Wakka kissed her neck lightly before letting her go to look at her. The sun was almost gone, nothing but a small beam of sunset was visible now. Lulu placed her hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him cutely. Wakka smiled boyishly as they stared at each other.

"You said yes right?" Lulu nodded.

"I did." Wakka took her hand.

"Good, I promise you wont regret it, at least not for to long at a time ya?" Wakka lightly rubbed the pad of his thumb on her smooth hand. Lulu chucked lightly.

"I don't think I will, even then." They started a very slow walk toward the hotel. It was silent, only their footsteps could be heard against the cool cobblestone. Wakka was holding her right hand in his left and he smiled whenever he caught Lulu looking at the ring on her left. Lulu was overwhelmed with a feeling of bliss. She squeezed Wakka's large hand a little. He looked down at her once they turned onto the street that led to their hotel.

"Thank you." Wakka shyly kissed her nose and pulled her closer as they walked. For the first time in a while Lulu acted without thinking as she let go of his hand and wrapped it around his midsection and leaned her head on the side of his chest. She took in his scent and smiled softly. Wakka was a little surprised but soon snaked his arm around her hip.

The Grand Lux-can was lit up brightly on the corner street it casted a shimmer goldiah glow on the streets surrounding it. They walked into the Grand lobby and went into the elevator.

"Wakka, Lulu!" Rikku smiled brightly at the two, her smile grew even wider when she noticed how Lulu was glued to his side and the engagement on her left hand.

"Their back!?" Yuna came running around the corner and greeted the two. "Oh Lulu, Wakka congratulation!"

"So they all knew?" Lulu asked with a small amount of amusement in her voice. Wakka nodded.

"And I didn't say anything huh Wakka?" Rikku asked proudly.

"That's cause we all knew. You had no one to tell!" Tidus laughed as he rounded the corner wearing a cooking apron that said. "Kiss the chef." Rikku crossed her arm and looked at Wakka who seemed to be in one of his Lulu induced states.

"So Lulu let's see it!" Yuna said excitedly. Lulu stepped away from Wakka and put out her left hand. Little did she know she was basically giving it away as Rikku snatched it and both younger woman stared with wide eyes. The ring was a perfect example of the giver and the receiver; a little bit of Wakka's boldness and a little of Lulu's elegance. Tidus patted Wakka on the back.

"Heck of a ring,"

"It took forever to come up with." Wakka remembered the very stressful sphere conversations and jeweler visits. "But it does look good on her ya?"

After about ten whole minutes of Yuna and Rikku tugging at Lulu's left hand they all decided to have a late dinner. The Aurochs were out and about on their usual party schedules so everyone else decided to stay in and cook together. Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna had barely started the cooking when Wakka and Lulu returned.

"Lulu!… this doesn't look like spaghetti sauce to me." Rikku criticized when she opened the pot lid and stared at its contents. Wakka laughed at something, the two were prepping the meatballs and standing really close. Lulu turned around.

"Rikku, we haven't added the red sauce yet."

"Oh, well what are we waiting for?" Lulu turned around and gave Wakka a look. He merely laughed and started rolling the raw ground beef into balls faster.

"Ok, ok gee Lu don't give me that look."

"Lulu, how come your not helping Wakka?" Rikku asked. Lulu turned around to face her and crossed her arms. Wakka looked over his shoulder at her and kissed her cheek before continuing the rolling.

"He won't let me."

"Don't wanna mess up the ring ya?" Rikku smirked at the expression on Lulu's face.

"She could just take it off for a minute?" Tidus suggested while fighting with a box of noodles.

"What brudda, That's bad luck!" Wakka shook his head.

"I would get it done a lot faster though Wakka."

"What Lu you too ay? It's Besaid cust-"

"I am well aware what the customs are Wakka." She calmed him down by placing a hand on his arm. Wakka sighed.

"Can't be that much different from Al Bhed customs huh Lulu?" Rikku asked. Lulu nodded.

"They are a bit different though."

"Am I the only one in the room who doesn't know what's going on?" Tidus asked in blunt confusion as Yuna gently took the box of noodles out of his sweaty hands. The funny thing was that Yuna never once took off her engagement ring; Tidus just never seemed to notice.

"Pretty much ya?" Wakka finished the last meatball and handed the platter to Lulu who looked so bored because she hadn't been doing anything the entire time. "The ring, is a symbol of love and commitment ya? So if it is taken off before Lu and I get married…" _Lu and I are getting married._ Wakka thought in excitement, it sounded really good to him. "Then it's bad luck for the wedding." Tidus slowly nodded, Zanarknd traditions were somewhat similar.

"Oh…"

After getting everything together there was nothing to do but wait until the food was done. Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus were all in the common room. Wakka, on the other hand was looking all over for Lulu. She seemed to always disappear when there was nothing to do. He let out a small laugh when he saw her in the kitchen; most likely fixing something Yuna or Rikku did to the food.

"You just couldn't resist" Lulu turned around a little surprised to see him leaning against the door frame arms crossed. Why was she being surprised so easily now? She reminded herself to train when Rikku did. Wakka walked over and crossed his arms as he leaned back onto the counter next to the stove. He was wearing an old gray shirt, the kind he usually slept in come wintertime. He smiled softly as he watched Lulu cook. "Rikku gonna kill you if she finds out you're messin around in here ya?"

"Rikku neglected to turn down the heat." Wakka found this response a bit amusing.

"What ever you say Lu/" They were both silent. Lulu stirred, Wakka watched, that is until he actually started thinking.

"Ay Lu, does this mean we gotta start planning a wedding?" His accent peaking with the question.

"Yes, the sooner the better."

"I wanna help y'know….be more involved?" Lulu actually took her eyes away from the bubbling sauce and onto Wakka. He was looking at his feet.

"I would like that." Wakka looked up.

"But I still want you to get what you want, I already got what I wanted y'know?" He uncrossed his arms and touched her left hand lightly; the kind of touch that makes you wonder how someone with huge strong hands could achieve such an action. Lulu returned the caress by lightly lacing her fingers in his.

"Planning one is a lot of hard work, Yuna's was almost impossible." They both laughed a little, yes, the High Summoner Wedding was quite an affair.

"We should just relax a little, let's wait till we go home ya?" Lulu nodded and let go of his hand. Wakka assumed his leaning position.

--

Dinner was filled with loud conversation. Rikku and Tidus were in a passionate debate about which party would be better to attend. While Yuna talked to Wakka and Lulu about a number of things, the proposal being one of them.

"That's so wonderful you two." Yuna congratulated with a large smile. "I'm surprised Lulu didn't-"

"No! There's no way I'm going there!" Rikku exclaimed, Tidus merely crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're just mad because…because for once in your life you can't have something go you're way!"

"Ay cool it you two." Wakka advised. Tidus was digging into a subject he had no idea about. There were a lot of things Rikku wanted that she couldn't get. Rikku paid Wakka no mind.

"What do you know?! Oui'na zicd y cbuemat pnyd fru cdyndc lnoehk frah ra lyh'd kad rec fyo, pek sayhea!" You're just a spoiled brat who starts crying when he can't get his way, big meanie! Rikku abruptly got up from the table and stormed down the hall to her room. Everyone looked at each other in silence as they heard the door slam. Yuna gave Tidus a dismayed look.

"What I say?" Lulu sighed loudly and got up from the table. Yuna shook her head and followed. Tidus watched them leave then looked to Wakka. "What I say?"

"Brudda…"

_**11-20**_

"Rikku" Yuna asked softly behind a closed door. The young Al Bheds muffled sobs could be heard. Then a stifled "Go away." Yuna turned toward Lulu with questioning eyes. Lulu moved aside and tried.

"Rikku… come now Tidus couldn't have possibly known… You don't have to come out now…but I really hope you would finish dinner." There was no response. Lulu turned to Yuna and rested a hand on her shoulder as if saying. "Come along." Yuna nodded and followed Lulu back into the dining room where Tidus and Wakka were talking quietly. When Tidus noticed the two women enter he looked up concerned. Rikku was his friend; he never meant to hurt her, he thought they were just kidding around.

"Is she ok?" He asked. Yuna motioned for him to follow her; someone had to fill him in. Tidus got up quickly and looked to Lulu who only nodded. When they left Wakka and Lulu were left alone to the oddly comforting quietness. Wakka didn't know how to act, on one side he was overjoyed; he and Lulu were getting married, and on the other he was concerned with what just occurred.

"Is she ok?" He finally asked.

"She misses him terribly, poor thing." Wakka nodded, so that's a no. He sighed then looked down at his food. He wanted to finish the meal but wasn't too sure if he should. Lulu must have caught him looking and laughed slightly. "You may eat, you need your energy." She gave him a faithful pat as if he was a puppy. Wakka didn't question her twice Lulu however only sipped her water. When Wakka noticed this he gave her a slight poke in her side.

"You better eat up too ya? No breakfast tomorrow, we gotta see the boys off." Tomorrow the Aurochs were leaving for Besaid and a day after they were to leave for a long detour boat to Besaid. Meaning they would have to stop in Kilika. Lulu nodded yet still didn't touch her food. Wakka frowned unknowingly to Lulu. "Guess not…" He mumbled.

--

"Well how was I supposed to know Yuna?" Tidus said as he crossed his arms helplessly. He felt like the biggest jerk ever. Yuna sighed.

"It's fine, just… next time try and think-"

"Before I speak….I'm sorry Yuna." He stepped closer to her. Yuna nodded with the slightest smile on her face. She could tell he really did feel bad about what happened.

"I think apologizing might help."

"Ya think?" Tidus laughed a little then nodded and left their room with a determined look about him.

--

Wakka was in the middle of changing into his pajama bottoms when someone opened the door.

"C'mon Lu at least wait till everyone's asleep." He smirked without checking to even see if it was her. The door closed.

"I just couldn't resist." She said in monotone. Wakka stepped into his pajamas and sat on the bed.

"What's up?" Lulu sat next to him n the bed.

"Tidus came to talk to me today."

"Oh yea?" Wakka asked as he really looked at her. She was in her nightgown and her was unbraided but loosely pinned up. She looked a little concerned.

"Then you asked if Yuna was. Pregnant." Wakka saw where this was going.

"Oh…now your really thinking bout it ya?" Lulu shook her head.

"I know she isn't….but I can't help but wonder." Wakka nodded slowly.

"She would tell you though…." Lulu didn't say anything more. Wakka put an arm over her shoulder playfully. "Hey cheer up." Lulu glanced at him with the smallest of smiles. That was enough for Wakka he rewarded her with a peck kiss. "You ready for bed?" he asked in a small caring voice, it was actually quite late. Lulu nodded then got up and started to walk but was pulled back by Wakka's arms. "Hey where ya goin?" Lulu smirked down at him.

"I thought this room was haunted?" Wakka couldn't help but laugh as he watched Lulu leave. Her walk suggested that he should follow, so he did.

_**The Next Morning **_

Wakka woke first with a smile. They spent the whole night cuddling and kissing innocently until Lulu fell asleep in his arms. He sighed contently as he watched the slow rise and fall of the body next to his. Wakka sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed and admired her from a different angle. Lulu was curled up somewhat with her right hand under her pillow and her left at her side where Wakka's once was. It was at this time that he could really appreciate the little things that made her so beautiful without getting a questioning look from her. How perfect her eyebrows were shaped, how silky and soft her black hair was, how flawless her pale skin was; Wakka loved to watch the contrast of their complexions whenever they were close. Noticing the dim light creeping up behind the shades Wakka lightly ran a finger across Lulu's full lashes causing her to open her eyes slowly.

For Lulu it was like waking up for the first time. She felt so warm, so close. She turned slowly onto her back and smiled with her eyes up at him. Her fiancé. Wakka smiled brightly down at her.

"Morning Lulu."

"Wakka." She nodded cutely while keeping her eyes on him. He suddenly brought his attention to the ring on her left hand.

"So it wasn't a dream." He lightly touched her hand.

_**11-19 **_

Yuna woke up first.

"Tidus….honey you have to get up.."

"Uuugghhhh…. two more minutes…please?" He rolled over to give Yuna a sleepy hug but found she had already gotten up and started walking for the door. "No Yuna wait! Come back!…. You can't leave me like this!…Yuna?"

_**11-20**_

Rikku was last to wake; she was having a very nice dream and was hugging an oversized chocobo that one of the Aurochs won for her at the Carnival because she looked so sad. After talking with Tidus she snuck outside and ate then went to sleep.

**Auron slipped his arm around her and immediately she felt safe. They were walking along what looked like the Mi'hen highroad. **

"**Rest, you look fatigued." He urged. Dream Rikku stirred a little. **

"**I can't cause then I'll wake up…." She looked up at him. "Don't you get it Auron? I love you, and you aren't there with me when I wake up, so therefore I have come to the conclusion that I'll sleep forever." She smiled broadly up at the man clad in red. **

"**Surely you do not believe that will work?" Dream Auron asked. **

"**Well…"**

"**What happens when you get hungry?"**

"**Ya seee…..rrr…."**

"**Or when Yuna comes looking for you?" **

"**Ok you know what, for someone who loves me you sure don't act like it…and this is my dream so don't go using your logic here cuase it won't work…right dream chocobo?" Just then a pink chocobo came out of nowhere and nodded happily at the couple. Dream Auron looked confused. He sighed heavily, **_**she's right… it is her dream.**_

"That's right…I can read minds too" Rikku muttered softly as she was pulled from her sleeping state by a soft tugging.

"Rikku… Rikku we have to see off the Aurochs remember." Rikku slowly opened her eyes and slowly took in the blurry sight of her cousin.

"Wha?"

"Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, and I are already ready." She suddenly jumped up.

"Holy machine how come you didn't tell me!" Rikku almost ran into Yuna as she got up in a frantic haste. "Ahh man…Hey Yunie can you pass me that mini skirt?"

"Wearing your new outfit?" Yuna asked as she handed her cousin the skirt she purchased a few days back.

"Yups, why?"

"No, I think it's a good idea since you're late. You don't really have to put much on." Yuna teased. Rikku stuck her tongue at her cousin and started brushing her teeth quickly. "Rikku… are you ok, Tidus told me you guys made up but… are you really ok?" Rikku nodded while brushing. She didn't know what got over her that yesterday. "If you are sure…"

"I am…" Rikku declared quickly as she started looking for her shoes. Yuna nodded.

_**11-21**_

" Can't find em Cap'n!" Jassu yelled as he and two other teammates searched the storage room for the shirts they got for the little islanders. Wakka came around the corner clad in his traditional Auroch attire.

"What'd ya mean you can't find em, I had them right here." He dove into the room and started searching with them.

--

Tidus eventually got out of bed, Rikku eventually got dressed, and Wakka eventually found the gifts. Now they were at the docks saying their goodbyes and wishing everyone a safe trip. Datto pulled Wakka aside.

"You want we should tell everyone bout you and Lulu?" Wakka thought about it.

"No, I want em' to be as surprised as she was, thanks for reminding me though."

"Ay nothing to it, see you soon ya?" The day showed potential. The morning skies were clear and a swift breeze often passed by. Wakka sighed happily when the boat was out of view and put an arm around Lulu's waist.

"You know Lu, I'ma miss em." Lulu made an amused noise. "Their not gonna be here for the part- err part where I say I love you so much." Despite his efforts Lulu already caught on. She looked up at him and he looked away.

"Wakka."

"Oh hey look it's-"

"That won't work Wakka."

"No Lu it-"

"AURON!" It was Rikku. She let go of Yuna and dashed into a welcomed embrace.

"Hello Rikku." He smiled.

"Rrrr, you big meanie don't leave again unless you're taking me with you." She said into his red coat as she hugged him tightly.

"I won't" He said quietly. Rikku didn't even let go when the rest of the group approached him.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna smiled brightly at the scene before.

"Yuna, Tidus hasn't driven you insane yet I see." Tidus looped his arm in Yuna's and smiled proudly. Yuna chuckled.

"Ha told you I wouldn't mess this up Auron." Tidus stated with great proud. Auron smiled then looked to Lulu. Wakka was standing a little behind her.

"Lulu, you seem well…" Before Lulu could even get a response Rikku pulled herself out of Aurons embrace and pulled Lulu's left arm. " and engaged?" He looked a little surprised.

"As of yesterday." Lulu spoke calmly, yet you could tell she was happy. Auron turned to Wakka.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you Sir." Wakka nodded and wrapped a hand around Lulu's waist.

"So what are you doing here?" Tidus asked the question everyone was dying to ask.

"I had business in Luca, when I was done I was going to head to Besaid for a little while. It's not as stressful as Bevelle." Then he actually noticed Rikku. What was she wearing? Her outfit left little to the imagination. In the middle of the conversation Rikku noticed his reoccurring gaze and tilted her head a little, then winked at him. Then Wakka's question prompted him to look away from her.

"So where ya staying?"

"I just arrived actually." Tidus stepped forward.

"You should stay with us then, just in time for the…err" He gave a sideways glance to Yuna. "For the vacation heh heh." Rikku felt going over to Tidus and Wakka and slapping them. She couldn't tell them anything without them almost spilling it to Lulu or Yuna. There was no way on Spira they would let her throw a hotel party. Oh well, invitations were already sent out.

**AN: I told you Auron was coming! Ok in the next chapter, Rikkus crazy hotel party gets started and uh…more romance from all our parings! Oh and I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, it means a lot :)**

**KathleenDee **


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 **

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter contains some lemony citrus of the Lukka kind. So consider this your warning. I'm seriously pushing this rating thing lol. R&R**

**KathleenDee**

"This is…?"

"Interesting?" Yuna supplied optimistically. She and Lulu were standing in Yuna's doorway looking out onto the party that was getting well underway. Lulu crossed her arms and looked towards Yuna. She was about to say something when a rather bubbly Al Bhed skipped towards them.

"Isn't this great you guys! I think everyone one in Luca is here!"

"Where's Sir Auron?" Yuna asked. She felt a little sorry for him. Rikku was the life of the party, and it didn't seem like Auron was much of a partier.

"Aurons getting us drinks"

"Us?" Lulu asked. Rikku nodded happily. Lulu wasn't much of a drinker and Yuna had her first drink at her wedding. Rikku saw this in their faces.

"Ah come on, it's Al Bhed bubbly it's rude if you drink at least one." Rikku grinned convincingly. Just then Auron walked up holding four cups carefully. "Just in time!" Rikku wrapped her arm around his arm making him almost spill the drinks.

"Auron you too?" Lulu asked with slight shock and amusement as she reluctantly picked her cup of the fizzy liquid.

"Hm, I don't see what's so wrong with-"

"Ready!" Rikku interrupted him excitedly as she held her cup in the air for a toast. She smirked to herself. "To…Us!" Everyone laughed a little at how Rikku was already past sober and she hadn't even had a drink yet.

Rikku watched with excitement as both Yuna and Lulu slowly sipped the Al Bhed bubbly. Maybe she should have told them that the slower you drink it the faster you got smashed. She shrugged this would be fun. She looked at Auron who had already downed his knowing very well about Al Bhed traditions. "Bottoms up." Rikku smiled as she tipped her cup back. Yuna gasped at her cousin and looked down to her own still very full cup of Al Bhed bubbly it was a pinkish copper color, it tasted pretty good. Yuna looked over to Lulu who wore the same skeptical look as she did.

"I'll be back for refills!" Rikku chimed as she and Auron walked off.

"You're horrible." Auron whispered into her ear, it made Rikku giggle. She looked up to him and smiled that trademark smile of hers.

"Yea, I know."

--

Tidus leaned over laughing his heart out, one hand around a cup of Al Bhed delight, and the other holding his stomach. "I…can't….breathe." He continued laughing and tried his best to stop.

"What's wrong with him?" Rikku asked as she walked over. She could only take so much of his high-pitched laughter. Wakka laughed and patted Tidus on the back.

"Al Bhed delight ya?" Rikku wore a lopsided grin; she really needed to label the drinks with their side effects.

"Well give a potion before he dies laughing, Yunie wouldn't be too happy…not that she would notice in her current state." Wakka looked up with confusion. Maybe he needed to stop drinking did she just say Yuna wouldn't care?"

"What'd ya mean?" Rikku looked everywhere except Wakka.

"Uh…well she…nothing?"

--

"These aren't so bad." Yuna commented as she took another sip. Lulu nodded in agreement while taking another sip herself, she felt, oddly relaxed.

One hour and several refills later

"Lulu?"

"Yuna?" They were both smiling by now.

"You…think maybe Rikku…no never mind that's crazy, lets go find the boys." Yuna smiled happily as Lulu followed her through the jam-packed hallways. Lulu herself was in a rather unfamiliar state she felt lightheaded and extremely sociable. She knew Rikku had something to do with it, but was too happy to get upset or even scold her.

They found Tidus, Rikku, Auron, and Wakka in the kitchen leaning against the counters and enjoying conversation with Elma, and Clasko (who turned out to be much more relaxed and fun under the influence.) Rikku was huddled close to Auron occasionally grabbing his arm and leaning on him to catch her balance or whisper something to him. Tidus sat on the counter laughing and occasionally slapping his knee. Wakka stood leaning on the counter next to him laughing along at something Clasko said. Each held a cup of some sort of Al Bhed alcohol. Now Wakka and Auron are large men, and can hold their liquor for some time. Rikku, Tidus, Yuna, and kinda sorta Lulu were different stories especially Rikku who weighed about 109 lbs. Elma was dressed down and Clasko stood suspiciously close to her, occasionally whispering something that could make her laugh.

"Yunie!, Lulu!" Rikku laughed as she took in their slightly flushed faces and smiles. It had worked! Yuna walked over to Tidus and was greeted by a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Rikku, is their something you would like to tell Yuna and I?" Lulu asked as she stepped in front of Wakka and placed a hand on his arm. (most likely to balance herself.) Wakka looked down at her, Rikku defiantly did something. She looked cheery. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She was undoubtedly drunk. And who's to say he wasn't a little more than buzzed?

"Well, if you must ask… then I won't tell." Rikku smiled looking at Yuna and Lulu both clinging to their support systems.

"You better tell em now ya? They won't remember in the morning." Wakka's thick accent sounded so soothing and rich to Lulu's ears. She had her ear rested against his chest and could hear it shaking down his diaphragm. It always soothed her but for some reason, it was different now.

"Yes we will." Yuna countered trying not to sound how she looked. Rikku giggled. She had to admit, Lulu was a very put together drunk, she knew she was drunk and was trying not to put the attention on her by hanging onto Wakka. Yuna on the other hand was a tad bit naive with her situation. She and Tidus were both laughing now at something no one else quite got.

"Auron lets dance!" Auron shifted a little uncomfortably, the song that was currently playing was a little to fast for his taste.

"I'd rather not."

"Tidus!?" Rikku whined.

"Uh… Yuna you mind?" Yuna had already preoccupied herself with chocobo knight couple across the room. "Guess not, lets go!" Tidus exclaimed while grabbing Rikku's wrist and running towards the common room where the music was blasting through machine speakers. Auron felt a tight tugging on his chest, he followed them, just to make sure Tidus didn't do anything stupid.

"You ok?" Wakka asked while rubbing a thumb on Lulu's pink cheek.

"I'm going to…" Wakka laughed a little as she caught herself slurring just a bit. He rested his hand on her back and moved it up and down soothingly and kissed her cheek loudly. Lulu looked up and kissed his chin then let him whisper random things to her. Random because she could really careless what he was saying, all she could think about was his warm breath on her ear. Did he forget already what that did to her when she was sober?

"Wakka?" She asked as she put an arm around his midsection. She could barely get her arm around he was so big.

"Hmm?" He asked steadying her a bit.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Like what Lu?" he asked calmly he was just telling her that tomorrow would be funny with everyone hung-over. She put her other arm around him and moved her hands slowly up his back and looked up at him. Wakka leaned closer thinking she was going to kiss him when she spoke into his ear in a seductive whisper that made every hair on his body stand up.

"Like this." Wakka could feel her body pressed against him, it wasn't helping at all. He swallowed hard and looked up, Yuna could not see this. Yuna was still chatting away happily with the couple. He took Lulu's hands from around him and held them.

"C'mon ya don't do this to me." Lulu looked at him sternly. "Don't give me that look either, y'know I can't resist you." He pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her and spoke into her ear. "Especially when you use your bedroom voice." Lulu laughed a little into his shoulder.

"When have I ever used that voice?" Wakka chuckled.

"I could name a few times."

"Ok, when?"

"… In the park." Lulu immediately started blushing; it was a good thing Wakka couldn't see her face. That one night in the Lucan Park was the only time they had actually gotten that far. Wakka smiled when she didn't say anything. " It was that bad you're speechless ay?" He chuckled a little more. He knew she loved every second of it just by the noises she made and the way she clung to his body when they finished.

"You could do better." She teased. Wakka pretended to be hurt. He pulled his hands from around her, and rubbed her cheek. He smiled. It was already a little past midnight.

"We better get some rest if we wanna be able to pull everyone up in the mornin." Lulu nodded, he was right, especially if they were to back and leave for the docks by noon. Then it hit her, was Wakka actually being responsible? Usually she would keep this internal realization to herself, but considering her lack of control…

"Are you actually being responsible Wakka?" Wakka was ushering her out of the kitchen.

"Hey I'm always responsible! What kind of fiancé would I be if I just left you to go dancing?" He joked motioning to Rikku and Tidus dancing together while Auron watched at a distance. Lulu merely shook her head.

"That's because you would get jealous." Wakka shrugged and stopped her by putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Yea I would, but that's because-"

"You love me?" Wakka shook his head. "Then what?"

"Because I wouldn't wanna dance with anyone but you." Lulu smiled slightly and turned to head for her room. They entered Lulu's room and as soon as Wakka closed the door he rested a hand on her shoulder. "What were you sayin earlier Lu?" Lulu smirked to herself.

"Don't we have to get up early Mr. Responsibility?" Wakka chuckled and stepped behind her and put his arms around her midsection and leaned down to kiss the very edge of her cheek near her ear very slowly. Lulu couldn't help but feel very warm all over.

"I don't need _that_ long." He said over her shoulder. He moved his hands from her stomach to her hips, but he did it in a way that he knew drove her crazy.

--

Tidus twirled Rikku around to the music. Rikku was getting lost in the music not caring who was watching them i.e Auron. The dance floor was packed anyway you could barely move without brushing up against someone else.

Auron stood at the far corner kicking himself, she actually wanted to dance with him and yet again he was showing his age. Something had to be done, he didn't want to seem boring.

--

Wakka stepped toward Lulu, bare skin touching bare skin. Lulu wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he picked her up and moved her toward the bed. Lulu's legs wrapped around him as he laid her on her back. She noticed how careful he was being with her. As if she would break in half if not handled properly. Wakka trailed a number of kisses down her body and smiled timidly at her as he brought his hand slowly down the trail his kisses had just visited. She couldn't help but smile at him. The weight of his body above her made her shiver slightly. He brought his face up to hers and kissed her passionately as he aligned his hips to hers. Lulu's back arched and she gasped slightly.

--

The dance was over and both Rikku and Tidus were sweating.

"Surprised you kept up." Rikku teased as she headed for the kitchen with Tidus and Auron following.

"Me too." Tidus laughed, he walked over to Yuna and urged her to dance with him next, when she finally agreed he grabbed her wrist and ran out to the common room in the same fashion he did to Rikku. Rikku stepped closer to Auron and leaned on him.

"Tired?"

"Who me? Ha! You keep forgetting I'm Al Bhed we never get tired." Auron smirked at her defense.

"You are tired aren't you." Rikku looked up him and snuggled into his coat with him and rested her head on his chest.

"Exhausted."

--

Lulu gripped Wakka's shoulders as his back muscles flexed and his slow pace increased. His rough breathing in her ear didn't help her in her efforts to stay somewhat conscious. Her engagement ring caught her gaze as she tried to focus on something to stop the dizziness. Hearing her childhood nickname billow out of his somewhat constricted throat in a rough accent was the end for her. Her thighs squeezed him.

--

"You ok?" Tidus asked as he and Yuna danced together. Yuna looked like she was going to fall if it wasn't for him holding her up.

"I…yes." Tidus decided to take her to their room when she leaned completely against him.

"Ok, here lets get you to sit down." They were on their way to their room. Tidus smirked to himself despite his worrying, he felt like Wakka.

"Tidus…I"

"Sshh it's ok Yuna." He opened their room door and brought her inside to sit on the bed.

"Do you think we're even ready for children, I… still want to travel Tidus…" Tidus kissed her forehead.

"When ever you are ready, I will be too, I'm not afraid anymore Yuna, I love you." Yuna smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him but missed and they both began to laugh.

"I love you too." She voiced as Tidus tucked her in. He was about to say goodnight when he heard her light snoring. He smirked and pushed some of her brown hair out of her face.

--

"Wakka." Lulu moaned as her nails dug into his back. Something he did made them slip slightly. Wakka didn't seem to mind as they both finished at the same time in blinding pleasure. He collapsed next to her and tried to steady his breathing. Lulu turned over and laid the upper part of her body on his rising and falling chest. Wakka kissed her cheek and pulled her into his vice like embrace.

"I can't wait to spend forever with you Lu." He mumbled while caressing her warm moonlit skin. Lulu rested her cheek near his heart and let his heartbeat sing her to sleep but not before telling him something quietly that made him blush and pull her closer.

Next Morning

Wakka rolled over almost smushing a still sleeping Lulu in the process. He stopped himself and sat up rubbing his head. What happened last night? He wondered then noticed that he was naked under the cream colored blanket. _Oh_ he remembered now. He put his hands through his feathery red hair. He was still exhausted but it made him smile somewhat, hopefully he gave her what she wanted.

"Lulu get up…..Lu…" He shook her bare shoulder slightly. He didn't know what time it was but they needed all the time to get ready and most likely clean up the party. Lulu didn't even budge. Usually she was a light sleeper but it didn't seem like a crazed shoopuf running a rampage on Luca could wake her. Wakka sighed and decided to let her sleep.

_**11-18**_

"Tidus." Yuna whined while holding her head in her hands. Tidus walked into the room clad in his pajamas was holding a cup of some odd tea Yuna requested.

"I'm here babe, here I brought the tea."

"How come you don't have a headache?" She asked noticing how uppity he seemed. Tidus shrugged.

"Not sure, probably cause you need me." He handed her the cup and motioned for her to sit up. " Can't worry about myself right now."

"Thank you." She smiled and sipped her tea.

_**11-19**_

"Auron that's ridiculously sweet of you, but you could have slept on the bed y'know." Rikku had her chin in her hands and was smiling at the legendary Guardian sitting up in a lounge chair across from her bed. "That looks so uncomfortable."

"It is." He chuckled softly when he realized how ridiculous the whole situation was. He slept with her before, surly they could share a bed now, right?"

_**11-22**_

After showering and shaving Wakka stepped out of the bathroom clad in a towel wrapped around his waist. He chuckled for Lulu was still sleeping!

He walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at her.

"Lu you really have to get up now….Lulu.." he pushed her shoulder again. "Lu!…c'om ya…." Another push, Lulu stirred.

"Stop." She snapped rather annoyed that someone would dare try and wake her up. Wakka laughed this was too funny.

"C'mon we gotta get ready…Lu?" Her eyes were still closed and her breathing slowed down again. Wakka shook her head, then got an idea. He yanked the blanket off of her revealing her very naked body to a new coldness. She immediately curled up a little and opened her piercing eyes. Then they changed from pissed to confused. Why was she naked? Wakka smiled nervously. Suddenly the night's events played through her mind. _Oh_ Wakka smiled and wrapped her body back up with the blanket and sat beside her on the bed when he saw the realization in her eyes.

"Never seen you sleep so deep, you ok? No headache or anything?" He asked in a caring way as he checked her temperature by feeling her forehead. Lulu shook her head no.

"I'm just exhausted Wakka." She was almost afraid to ask her next question. "Besides Rikku giving us those drinks and…_us_, what else happened?" She knew it was a mixture of the latter and the former that made her so tired, but she wondered what happened to everyone else. Wakka sat in a thoughtful silence.

"To be honest Lu I can't really remember anything but us" He smiled and looked down at her. Lulu nodded. Wakka turned slightly putting his bare back in Lulu's view. Lulu gasped silently. Clawing marks started at his upper shoulder blades and stopped a little below it, one went noticeable lower than the other. Wakka turned a back to her. "What?" Lulu was sitting up and beginning to trail her finger over her lovers back. Wakka flinched a little when she went over some of the raised skin.

"Wakka I am so sorry..-" Wakka leaned closer to her.

"I'm not." To be honest he couldn't remember even getting them and he hadn't noticed their existence until Lulu pointed them out just now. They weren't that noticeable from a far. "Maybe you should cut those nails of yours ya?" Wakka smirked. Lulu pushed him.

In the next two hours everyone was up and busy getting a few last minute things done. They were all surprised at how early they got up. Rikku kept bragging that the Al bheds knew what they were doing when they engineered the drinks everyone had the night before. Yuna drank a number of potions and teas and was feeing a lot better but sometimes needed to take a break. Lulu had potions as well but couldn't shake the sleepy feeling. Tidus and Rikku were cleaning a few last minute things in the common room and Auron and Wakka were dragging everyone's bags out my the elevator.

"Aw I'm gonna miss this place." Rikku said while polishing off her Al Bhed potion. Tidus joined Wakka, and Auron in carrying all the bags "So many memories." Once Tidus moved the last of Yuna's bags he stood next to her.

"How bout the time Lulu dragged you down the hall in her nightgown, or lack there of?" He had the biggest lopsided grin on his face. Rikku crossed her arms and pouted.

"I missed that?" Auron asked as he rested Rikku's things down. Tidus nodded and put his hands behind his head.

"You were supposed to get in trouble too!" Rikku shouted, Tidus laughed and pointed at himself.

"You don't remember? She practically threw you at me, not to mention the talk I got from Yuna…. And Wakka!" Auron stood there laughing at the look on Rikku's face. Just then Wakka walked by carrying a very large suitcase.

"Your both lucky she didn't burn you alive eh?" He rested the suitcase down and leaned against the wall slightly.

"I'm talking about the good memories!" Rikku exclaimed while pushing Tidus in the chest. This made the three men laugh a little more. Tidus put an arm around her shoulder and laughed.

"That _was_ a good memory," Rikku shrugged him away and sat on her suitcase. Although the Al Bhed potion helped her hangover, she was still a little cranky, and not to mention starving. They had planned to have breakfast on the ship.

"Are you hungry?" Auron asked while looking down at her. _How does he do that?_ Rikku thought with a noticeable smile. He always seemed to know what she wanted. She was about to answer no, that she could wait until they got onto the ship but he just walked away only to return later with a personal bag of Luca cookies. He really didn't approve of cookies for breakfast but the kitchen was totally cleaned out from the party the night before.

"Thank you." Rikku smiled and Tidus made a gagging noise. Rikku shot him a dirty look and Wakka only laughed. Just then Yuna and Lulu walked in. Yuna was clad in her (10-2) attire and Lulu wore her revealing black dress. She still looked sleepy and Yuna was talking softly due to the severity of her headache.

"How you guys doin?" Wakka asked. He was wearing a sleeveless undershirt shirt that showed off his muscles. He was holding a yellow and blue shirt in his hands.

"Better thank you Wakka." Yuna smiled. "I think we had a little to much fun last night."

"Some more than others." Lulu added giving a meaningful look to Rikku, the kind that she usually gave Yuna when she was scolding her. Rikku was munching away on the Luca snack to even notice.

"So you guys ready to head out?" Tidus asked as he let Yuna lean on his shoulder. Auron looked to Rikku who nodded while crumbs fell on her chin. He chuckled. Wakka put on his yellow shirt and picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder then picked up Lulu's and did the same before extending his right hand for her. Lulu took his right in her left and they were on their way.

"Their so cute." Rikku cooed.

Tidus laughed and followed Wakka's actions. Auron picked up both bags and let Rikku hang onto his arm as they followed the two couples. Each couple was engaged in their own conversations as they walked down the street toward the docks.

"Who carried your bag when you came here?" Wakka asked shifting his shoulders. Lulu's bag was way hairier than his.

"I did, but I didn't have as much things."

"No kiddin."

"Stop complaining." Lulu squeezed his hand a little. Wakka smiled some.

"Yes ma'am."

--

"I'm not to sure… I like the green one better." Tidus said as he and Yuna walked behind Lulu and Wakka. They were discussing decorating their home in Besaid. Yuna's mind was elsewhere though. She had this strange feeling that she might have told Tidus something the night before that she couldn't remember. She finally decided just to ask him.

"Tidus did I tell you something last night concerning us?" Tidus was a little taken a back, what about the drapes?

"Uh… yea you said you weren't sure if we should have kids right away… you said you wanted to travel." Yuna looked off a little. Why would she want to travel? She had on the Pilgrimage.

"What did you say?"

"Well Yuna, I said that I was ready when you were…there's nothing to worry about ok?" He said reassuringly as he let go of her hand and put it around her shoulder. Yuna nodded.

"I'm not sure why this is such a big deal to me." Yuna said as she looked up at the two Guardians in front, Lulu had a new confidence that was defiantly noticeable. Wakka had changed quite a bit, for Lulu no doubt. Tidus looked up to what she was looking about. Was Yuna worried that Lulu would have a kid before her? _That's crazy_ he thought. At the rate those two were going Lulu would be pregnant by the time they made it to Besaid! But it was ok; they knew each other for their whole lives.

"Maybe you feel…competition?" Tidus asked picking his words carefully. Yuna knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No, maybe it's because I missed you so much that having a child will ensure that you aren't going to leave again." Yuna shocked herself with that realization. She felt Tidus pull her closer and whispered to her.

"You're my wife, I'm not going anywhere."

--

"Then that's when you fell asleep?" Rikku asked with a smile. It seemed she was smiling all the time now. Auron nodded.

"That party was getting out of hand." Rikkus smile increased in its length.

"Yea sure."

"I mean it, anyone could have just walked in."

"And that's why you stayed to guard?"

"Yes."

"So it has nothing to do with you having a spot for me?"

"No, I would have done it for anyone else."

"Is that so?"

"Yes Rikku, why do have a hard time believing me." Rikku twirled a little and looked up at him.

"Fine, you'll just have to live with lying to me forever!" She smirked Auron chuckled.

"You are very persistent."

"I'm-"

"Al Bhed?" Auron finished with a smile that even he couldn't control.

--

Wakka stole a glance at Lulu as they walked. He couldn't help but smile. To him, life couldn't get any better. He was in love with his childhood crush and she actually felt the same. They were going to get married… she said yes. He had to admit that he was still trying to get over that. He could feel the cool metal of her engagement ring as he held her hand. It really hit him then. He was going to be her husband, the father of her children….Lulu? _Yea Lu._ He smiled again. Along with the great amount of joy he held for their future he couldn't help but feel a little sad and afraid. Sad because he wished his parents or his brother could see him so happy. Afraid because he didn't want to mess this up. He really didn't know where to go from here. But he could always ask his fiancé… fiancé, fiancé…..he liked the way it sounded.

"Either you tell me what's so funny or-" he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What Lu?"

"… What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, just thinking about you, why? Am I blushing?" Wakka asked jokingly bringing his free hand up to touch his cheek. Lulu shook her head.

"No, unless your face is always that red." She teased. Wakka laughed and lead down and kissed her ear.

"Eww." Lulu… giggled? Wakka laughed.

"What you don't like that?" He leaned down and kissed her again on her ear. His stubble tickling her ear Lulu couldn't help but laugh. Wakka smiled and pulled her hand to his mouth for a kiss. He stopped and looked at her ring. The Moonstone glittered brightly. "Ooo Lu who got you this its nice ya?" Lulu pulled their hands away from him.

"Some idiot, said something about marrying me." They both were grinning uncontrollably.

"Ya? Sounds like a chump, does he know about us?"

"No, he's a tad bit slow… though he makes up for it elsewhere." Wakka was laughing now.

"Oh yea? He satisfies you eh? Aw man guess I better take some classes or something." Lulu was cracking up now and the rest of the party stared. They couldn't hear what the two were saying but something had to be funny because even Lulu was laughing.

"I suppose you should."

"Gee Lu, you've got me feeling like less of a man over here." He pretended to look sad.

"Don't be, I hurt him much more than I hurt you.."

"He gets the elements too ay? Poor guy."

"I plan to make something up to him though." This brought Wakka's full attention to her and not where they were going.

"Is that so? What did you do?"

"Why are you so curious?" Lulu gave him this coy look that made Wakka smile devilishly.

**AN: Hehehe aaww, ok so my uncle visited and I haven't been doing much writing. The next chapter should be a quicker update though because I'm starting to type it tonight. So…what does Lulu have in mind for Wakka? Why is Yuna stressing so much? What will become of Auron and Rikku? And where the heck is Leo!?**

**KathleenDee **


	43. Chapter 43

**Ch 43**

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Just for that I made it a little longer than usual. Enjoy! **

"So is Kilika port _just_ a port?" Tidus asked to no one in particular as they all sat down to eat their "brunch" on board the newly renovated S.S Likki.

"Ya!" Wakka answered excitedly as he continued eating. Tidus looked to Lulu.

"The island of Kilika was once home to many powerful fiends, it is said that Bikanel desert was once connected to Kilika, therefore inhabiting it's fiends. Over time the desert fiends died off because of climate change but because Sin was still one with Spira villagers assumed that leaving Kilika as small as possible would be for the better. Tidus nodded.

"Oh. Sorry Wakka but I like that answer better." Wakka shrugged as he continued to eat his fish-n-chips platter. Rikku giggled.

"Kilika has adapted well to the Al Bheds machine research. Most believe that it's because of the two islands history. We should see a lot of cool gadgets when we get there." She added secretly try to sound like Lulu.

"Bevelle hasn't wasted much time either." Auron added sounding a little sickened. Rikku patted his shoulder supportively.

"That's because they always had it."

"Do you know if your father or Gippal will be present?" Yuna asked.

"Hmm, that's a good question Yunie, I know the Machine Faction is the main support system for Kilika I don't see why Pops would be there though, the Home expansion is taking a lot out of the old guy." Rikku smiled somewhat when she though of her father freaking out over some small detail. Yuna seemed to get the mental image as well and they both began giggling

"What time are we supposed to get there anyway?" Tidus asked again.

"Tomorrow morning. Best if you get some rest, you too Yuna." Wakka advised in an older brotherly fashion. Yuna understood completely. There was a very high chance that they would like her to speak on current affairs Tidus didn't get it though.

"Why? We're just visiting for a couple hours right?" Auron sighed and Tidus looked to him. "What?"

"Yuna, has responsibilities."

"She is still High Summoner, no amount of time will change this." Lulu spoke frankly. It may have come across a little harsh but Tidus should have known that Yuna would always be judged bt the simple fact that she defeated Sin. Tidus felt a little embarrassed,

"I know."

"We'll be there until 6pm." Yuna informed.

"That's pretty good." Wakka nodded they continued to talk for some time until everyone was finished with lunch. Then they all separated to get rest or start some activities on board.

"Lu…. have you seen my-"

"No." Lulu said as she walked past him to get to the vanity mirror in their room. It was defiantly a lot smaller than the hotel rooms in the Grand Lux-can but neither complained. The walls were a pastel blue and the carpet was a raspberry color. The bed was in the center and a desk was off to their right, the sphere tv was tucked away in an wooden hutch in the other corner. There was a large vanity mirror beyond the tv and the bathroom behind a door next to the mirror. "You don't even know what I was going to say" Lulu was applying lipstick, they decided at lunch that they would go see a show on board. After Sins defeat ships like the S.S. Likki traded up for more luxurious accommodations. It was re-built and housed many different actives. The Likki Hut was an on board sphere theater. Wakka actually suggested going there in order to pay back his bet. The movie currently showing was about sphere excavations and was very informative. It didn't sound _too_ boring so he asked if Lulu wanted to go. Yuna and Tidus went to the spa and Rikku and Auron went to the casino.

"I haven't seen any of your things." Lulu informed. Wakka slumped his shoulders

"I can't exactly go shirtless…" He continued looking. He had just gotten out of the shower and wore his towel around his waist.

"Find your pants first." She said amusingly as she finished applying her lipstick. Wakka chuckled and began putting on his black cargo shorts. Lulu was already dressed in a dark velvety blue Chiffon Cami The sweetheart neckline trimmed in lace gave it a romantic look. Delicate yet with a touch of metallic thread for sparkle. The straps criss crossed in the back and as always her cleavage was in full affect. She also wore long blue jeans that hugged her every curve. Wakka loved watching her get ready. He finally found his navy blue polo with horizantel white stripes and put it on then walked over to Lulu who was looking in the mirror.

"Hey Lu we're matching!" He pointed out with a smile, Lulu noticed their color choices were similar and wrinkled her brow a little. Seeing this Wakka placed a friendly hand on her back. "You want me to change?"

"No it's fine, just don't walk with me." Wakka chuckeled and just couldn't resist the next comment.

"I wouldn't mind walking behind you." Lulu rolled her eyes and began putting on the boots that she purchased in Luca. Wakka merely slipped on some flip flops and waited. "Ready?" He asked once she was done. Lulu nodded and they both headed out the door. On the way there it was quiet they didn't even hold hands. But it wasn't that big a deal.That changed once they got into the sphere theater , Wakka felt a little deffensive when all the guys in line would stare at her, not even caring that he was standing right there. Lulu noticed his uneasyness and called him on it.

"Are you ok?" She asked quietly as the line moved up a little. Wakka shrugged.

"Yea, it's just a little werid ya?"

"What?"

"All these guys ya? They have no respect for you Lu, it upsets me a little y'know?" Lulu nodded. She had gotten acustom to men staring at her, she really didn't notice how it affected Wakka until now though. He seemed tense all over and assumed his guardian stance of standing a little infront of her.

"Don't let it." She said simply as if that was the most obvious answer. Wakka knew what she meant to say. Why bother? He was the one who was going to marry her. She obviously didn't have any intrest in them anyway.

--

Tidus sighed contently as someone added more facial cream to his face.

"This is great isn't it?" He asked Yuna who sat near by with a similar masque on. She smiled, personally she didn't think Tidus would be at all interested in the spa.

"Yes it's quite relaxing."

--

Auron nervously looked around as Rikku happily poured Gil into her pack.

"Rikku maybe you should make it look a little less obvious."

"What'd you mean I can't help if I'm lucky!"

"You're only lucky because you casted Luck…" Rikku looked around.

"Ssshhh someone might hear you!"

--

Ok so maybe the movie was boring Wakka into a coma, but Lulu seemed to enjoy it. They sat in the back of the theater to get the best view. The only interesting thing about it was the fight scenes. You followed a group of sphere hunters through the Zanarkand ruins as they looked for spheres. Wakka was trying his hardest not to fall asleep during the informative parts. He knew Lulu would want to speak on it later and he didn't want to disapoint her. The movie ended up being two hours long.

"What'd you think?" Wakka asked sleepily as the hym of the fayth played as the credits began to role.

"I enjoyed it, what did you make of it?" She asked as she stood. Wakka stretched his arms and recited what he had prepared to tell her.

"It was ok…I liked it." Lulu knew better than to just belive him. He fell asleep at one point, she wasn't at all gulible. They began walking together out of the theater.

"What part?" Wakka hesitated.

"Umm the fight scenes were pretty cool, and….the spheres ya?"

"They didn't find any spheres Wakka."

"What!? They didn't?" Lulu shook her head. It was already nightfall when they exited the Liki Hut. Wakka put his arm around Lulu's shoulder to help keep her warm against the night air. Lulu smiled somewhat, it was a sweet gesture. She found that as time went on she became more open to his caring ways. She loved the way he held her when they slept because he knew it comforted her and stopped her night terrors, or the way he would kiss her gently when she just put on his lipstick because he knew how much she hated redoing her make up. Or the way he called her Lu, or the way he would bring her out of her shell every once and a while to enjoy the weather. Or the way he would sit with her and try and be quiet so she could think, or the way he would try and stay awake during a two hour movie even though he knew it was boring but do it anyway so they could talk about it later. Or th..

"Hey Lu you in there?" Wakka waved a hand infront of her face.

"Hm?" She looked up at him. Wakka pulled her closer to him as he spoke.

"I said… Even though they didn't find a sphere they still made it to Zanarkand in record time ya?" He was smiling wistfully and looking off to the water on their right.

"Yes they did."

"Summoners could have used that back in the day ya?"

"It would have made things easier."

"Yea..hmm hey! You know what?" He looked like he had an idea. This worried Lulu just a tad bit.

"What?"

"Seein as how everyone has something to do you wanna just order room service and watch _real_ movies?" He looked out on the water again. "It's getting cold out anyways." Lulu smiled, normally Wakka would want to go run off and do something more… livelily, but at the moment it seemed like all he wanted to do was be with her.

"I'd like that, what do you have in mind?" He was ecstatic that she agreed and began talking rather quickly about the idea that he just hatched. Lulu shook her head amusingly and then rested it on his upper arm.

_Or the way he turned out to be a closet hopeless romantic._

--

"What now?" Tidus asked as he came out of the spa changing room dressed in his regular clothes, which consisted of dark blue denim jeans shorts and a a gray hooded vest with a dark blue shirt underneath. His chain hung loosely from his neck. Yuna was waiting for him on a bench clad in Tidus's long sleeve shirt and sweat pants. There was no need to dress up to go to a spa when all you would wear was robes. "I know! Lets go dancing!"

"You do know that it's ballroom dancing?" Tidus waved her off.

"Pshh that stuff at the wedding? No big deal!"

--

"Thank you." Auron thanked the waiter as he put down yet another shrimp platter. Rikku sat across from him with a pleased expression on her face. She insisted that they spend their earnings quickly _and what better way to spend it but on food!_ He remembered her say as they quickly left the casino after winning on the same machine three times in a row. He had to admit though he was enjoying himself a great deal. Rikku was excellent company, she didn't just look stunning in her cocktail dress but she was good conversation. _She must have matured since I was gone_ he thought.

"So..the night is young, what else do you want to do after we finish our feast?" Rikku asked as she picked up another shrimp and dipped it into the red sauce.

--

Wakka stumbled into the room clad in his long dark blue pajama bottoms and a plain gray shirt. After they returned Wakka announced that he was going to go look for movies to rent at the front service desk. Lulu was in the shower when he left so it was a little odd to her that he left in his pajamas.

"What are you wearing?" She asked as she looked up from her bags. Wakka almost dropped the movies when he saw her, he closed the door behind him.

"I could ask you the same thing ya?" Lulu wasn't wearing much, seeing as how she got out of the shower she was in her underwear looking through her suitcase vigorously. Wakka noticed how she seemed a little frustrated.

"Don't, I can't find my nightgown." She explained as she stared him down until he got the message to stop staring at her. He tried to focus on arranging the movies in order of production, alphabetically, by actors' names anything to occupy him. Finally he gave up and walked over to her. He decided that he wasn't being much of a help just sitting there.

"Let me help." He said as he began looking through her things. This was supposed to be a relaxing evening, not a stressful one. "Nope… not in here, you think maybe you left it?" Lulu sat on the foot of the bed and thought.

"No."

"When did you wear it last?" Wakka asked as he turned around and placed her bag down.

"Last… " She stopped herself, she didn't wear much of anything last night. Wakka took note of her pause and smiled. "The night before last." Wakka started going through his things.

"S'ok ya? You can wear one of my shirts." He said trying to be as helpful as possible all jokes aside. Because Lulu knew he had a few up his sleeves. He pulled out a few things that wouldn't be _too_ big on her.

"I don't know which one…" He handed her some choices. "… you wanna wear, it doesn't matter to me ya?" He shrugged and was surprised when Lulu stood up and kissed him chastely before headed to vanity mirror area to put one on. Wakka blushed lightly as he put away the remaining shirts. He wasn't quite sure why but it was there.

Lulu choose Wakka's gray long sleeve button down shirt. It fit her rather nicely and exposed her long smooth legs. Wakka nodded in approval as she walked into the room then crawled on the bed next to him. He was on the phone.

"Yea and…mm hold on let me ask my… fiancé what she wants." He looked to Lulu while putting the phone receiver onto his shoulder.

"Something sweet?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. Not most people knew that Lulu had a sweet tooth. Wakka nodded.

"Ok what do you have that's sweet? ….mm ok! That'll do good ya?….Oh and can you put extra dark chocolate please? Perfect, thanks!" He hung up and looked at her again. "Looks good ya? Maybe you should keep it, I wouldn't do it justice." He laughed as Lulu fixed the sleeves. She noticed how the shirt smelt so much like him. She smiled slightly even his scent calmed her.

_**22 minutes later**_

Wakka sat up in bed while Lulu lay with her legs on his lap. They were both deeply engaged into the movie. It was a thriller based on haunted Temples. Wakka stroked her smooth legs absent mindedly as he watched. Suddenly something crossed his mind.

"We aren't getting married in a Temple are we?" Lulu looked at him and chuckled.

"Wakka it's just a movie." Wakka nodded to himself.

"Yea but…I guess." She shook her head and looked back to the movie. _Do I really want to get married in a Temple?_ Lulu thought to herself. Suddenly the door knocked.

"Room service!" Wakka slid out of bed and walked to the door. The next thing Lulu knew he was rolling a cart in."Wakka was all that necessary?" He didn't seem to be listening.

"Ok Lu we gotta eat the ice cream first." He pulled out an enormous bowl of vanilla ice cream with about a gallon of dark chocolate syrup on it. Lulu sighed and began to eat it with him as they sat on the bed. Wakka would occasionally spray whipped cream on his side of the bowl.

"Just keep it over there.." Lulu joked when some came onto her side. Wakka chuckled and sprayed a little on her neck.

"Sorry eh." She smiled as he kissed it off. "So..how'd I do?" He asked as he rested his back on the headboard. Lulu finished eating her ice cream then leaned to kiss Wakka lingeringly. He supposed he did well with the ordering to get a kiss like that. However when they pulled apart it was only an inch or two. They stared at each other before leaning in and giving each other quick pecks and soon it turned into a slow meaningful kiss that Wakka kicked up another notched when he pushed her lips open with his own. Their tongues battled for dominance in slow deliberate way. Wakka's left hand rested on her bare thigh making Lulu feel weak. Her right hand came to rest on his upper chest. Wakka's mind was racing a mile a minute. She tasted so sweet so tempting. Soon Lulu's right hand was on his left cheek. They both pulled apart at the same time and both started to speak at once.

"Lu we-"

"Wakka I-"

They stopped.

"Go ahead-" They both said at the same time again. Wakka blushed. He pushed away the big bowl between them and cuddled up close to her.

"I uh…" He looked down shamefully.

"Take off your shirt." She ordered. Wakka snapped his head up and looked at her. She nodded slowly. Wakka took off his gray shirt and tossed it to the side. Lulu left the bed and went into her things. "Lay on your stomach." He complied but not without giving her a worried quizzical look.

"Lu?" He asked as he heard her walking toward the bed. Lulu wanted the night before, but she and Wakka both knew it was irresponsible if they didn't come prepared. Lulu got on top of Wakka with her legs on either side of him and trailed her finger down the clawing marks. Wakka turned his head to look at her but Lulu pushed it into pillow with a grin. Soon he felt this icy feeling followed by a warm relaxing one.

"White magic jell." Lulu explained as she continued to massage Wakka's back with the magical liquid. It was a little thicker than lotion and was clear with little purple beads that dissolved to heal. Besides being a healer it was great for moisturizing your skin and keeping it youthful.

"Where'd you get it?" He asked as he relaxed to her touch.

"Yuna can't be everywhere, I always seemed to have some on hand." She continued as if she were kneading dough. Wakka had a lot of stress points that she worked out quiet well. He whimpered a little as each tension center was reduced to nothing. He sighed contently and fell into a light sleep. Lulu smiled as she heard him snoring lightly. "A little too relaxed?" She continued until his back was completely relaxed, the clawing marks were now tiny scars, barely noticeable on his muscular skin, She quietly sat beside him on the bed and began to lathered her legs with the magical lotion. The movie was still on pause since the room service came so there was hardly any noise. Lulu thought while Wakka snored softly beside her. She thought about a lot of things, Yuna, Rikku, Tidus, Auron, Khimari, her past, her future, Besaid, Luca, her ring, but mainly she thought about the blitzer that slept beside her. She wondered how she had gotten to this point. It was truly amazing how time had gone by so quickly and now, she was "spoken for." She looked to her left at his sleeping face, so peaceful, angelic almost, his long lashes curled slightly at their ending. She always admired his eyelashes. Every woman who met him adored them. She smiled at the childhood memory of him getting teased over them. He would always pretend that it didn't bother him but she knew it did. Back then he pretended that nothing could break him, he was invincible, It didn't take Lulu long after meeting him to tell that he really was just as scared as everyone else. But he hid his fears from most, trying to be somewhat of a parent figure to Chappu, then he died and so did Wakka's insecurities about the little things, like "pretty" eyelashes or "weird" hairstyles. There were much bigger things to worry about. Lulu finished lotioning one leg and moved to the other. Still, she couldn't believe that all it would take for her to realize her hidden feelings for him was his caring way. It was always there, she knew it, he knew it, but accepting it was a whole different story. It seemed his passion for being compassionate…._yes_ Lulu thought, that's exactly what he was, his passion for caring about others spilled over into all aspects of his life, no matter how big or small Blitzball, helping out with the little villagers, being a Guardian, and her newest discovery, lovemaking. He was so set on her, pleasing her, loving her, caring for her, it blew her mind. It seemed as if seeing her happy made him even happier there was no loser in that equation. She chuckled softly at her thoughts. If someone told her two years ago that she and Wakka would ever be intimate she would send them away with a few choice words, and yet here she was. She was almost finished with her leg when she heard his sleepy Besaidian accent.

"You need some help?" She turned to see him smiling bashfully at her.

"How long have you been watching me?" Amusement obvious in her voice, Wakka leaned on his elbow to respond.

"Long enough to realize that you were to busy thinking to notice me watching you." Lulu finished her leg and looked at him.

"For a while then?" Wakka chuckled then sat up.

"Gee Lu you put me to sleep pretty fast there." He was rubbing his face wearily.

"It obviously didn't work since you're awake now." She pretended to sound annoyed. Wakka smiled.

"Something told me you were in the need of some assistance." Lulu rested the bottle of white magic jell on the nightstand and picked up the remote.

"Let's finish this."

_**Half an hour later**_

"What's the rating on this movie anyway?" Wakka asked, his voice a little shaky. Lulu was sitting up this time with Wakka's head resting on her lap. She comforted him by passing her hand through his soft hair. "We got those rooms in the Temple too ya? Come to think of it I never actually been in there…"

"Could it be because it was a library?"

"Make jokes Lu, this is serious."

"Wakka Besaid Temple is not haunted."

"I know that" He sat up although he was quite comfortable resting his head on her bare skin. " I'm just sayin, this movie was made before Yevon was figured out ya? So maybe they knew something we didn't"

"That's it." Lulu turned the movie off. "You're letting this get to your head."

"What'd you doing?" He asked as he watched her get up.

"I'm going to sleep, you may do as you wish." It was already pretty late.

"What about the movie!"

"Wakka…" Wakka sat up and sighed dramatically, Lulu just got under the covers and was about to turn her back to him to sleep when he yanked the blanket away from her. "Wakka…" This time she said it sternly.

"Well what if I don't wanna go to sleep."

"That's fine, but I do." She snatched the blanket back. Wakka moved closer to her on the bed.

"But I just went to sleep, I'm full-a energy!"

"For two seconds Wakka." Wakka smirked.

"Well yea Lu, it's cause you had your hands all over me!" Lulu sighed and shook her head while covering back up. Wakka watched her intently.

"Hold me." Was all she said, the request even shocked her a little. _Have I become so dependant on him?_ She wondered as she felt him lay down behind her and wrap his hands around her. He pulled her close and nuzzled her a little.

"You still havin them dreams?" He asked curiously, a hint of worry tagged onto the question.

"Sometimes." She answered honestly. "They don't make much sense."

"What'd mean?" Wakka asked as he moved his head closer to hers to hear her better. She was speaking reflectively not even noticing how quiet her voice had become.

"I'm held prisoner, and…" she trailed off remembering what Chappu said and when she was crying. _Wakka….its him, why would…_

"Lu?"

"Yes, that's it, I told you…not very interesting." She felt his hand on her midsection hug her a little more. It was him letting her know that she was safe right there with him.

"What do you think you did?"

"I'm not sure, it could have to do with who I was with at the time." She said this while turning around in his arms to look at him.

"Chappu?" He asked. She shook her head a little. Wakka chuckled. "That one kid when we were little? What was his name ya? You had the biggest crush on him." Lulu smiled at the memory of a foolish childhood crush.

"No."

"Me?" His face went back to its serious side.

"I think so. Chappu hinted at it."

"Chappu was in the dream too?"

"He… was a crusader in it…" Her voice got sad. She couldn't help it, just speaking of him in his last days made her sad. Wakka nodded shortly.

"What he say?"

"Wakka…" She pleaded with her eyes not to ask her that. Wakka saw this and to Lulu's surprise understood.

"Ok…it's ok ya? Here." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. Lulu returned the kiss and tried to snuggle closer to him. Wakka sighed heavily causing Lulu's head to move up and down on his chest. "I love you."

"Love you more." Lulu chuckled teasingly Shortly after Lulu fell asleep leaving Wakka to wonder.

_Poor Lu, I wish I could do something she says I can't but I still wish I could… I love her a lot, Chappu did too but…but why does it seem like I do more? Wonder if Lu and I would have… if Chappu was still alive, he never let her out of his sight… he would be upset like when Father Zuke asked her bring another Guardian and she chose me over him… why did she choose me anyway?….._

Wakka stroked her hair as he thought.

_Her hair is so soft, wonder if our kids'll have her hair….does Lu even want kids? I do….Chappu used to say he and Lu's kids would be so pretty…. Hope they end up looking like her and not me… a little Lulu…heh that would be something ya? And her eyes…all the lil villagers would chase her around….but Lu…her eyes, They look so sad sometimes, like a baby chocobo….. Shiva, she's so pretty, _

He looked down at her wondering how his chest could be so comfortable, it wasn't soft or anything, and yet she slept so peacefully; her right hand rested lightly on his left peck, while her head rested at center as if she were listening to his heart. Her silky black hair tickled his chin every once and a while.

**Sometime that night**

**Lulu felt a warm sensation come over her and she opened her eyes to see two closed eyes and messy red hair. She smiled into the kiss thinking it was Wakka until she noticed how easily the person could kiss her without leaning down, or the lack of brawny chest and arms, however the most noticeable thing about this moment that made Lulu panic was the lack of feeling into the kiss. Her heart didn't want to jump out of her throat, her knees didn't turn to jelly, her mind didn't go completely blank, nothing. Lulu pushed away.**

"**Ay what's a matter ya?" Chappu. Lulu looked around frantically. This room was completely different from the one aboard the S. S. Liki; it looked like her room back in Besaid. "Lulu what's wrong…?" **

"**Chappu."**

"**Yea it's me, who did you think it was Wakka?" He asked jokingly but got very quiet when Lulu didn't object dramatically like she usually did. "Lulu…?" Lulu closed her eyes. **_**This was a dream, just a dream, tell him….its just a dream**_**. Lulu calmed herself down then opened her eyes again. **

"**Where is Wakka?" **

"**What'd ya want him for? What's wrong Lulu." Her name sounded so foreign to her, it was Lu. Not Lulu. "Did I do something wrong….we…I was just….did you not want that?"**

"**I-…no/" Chappu looked shocked. **

"**Am I moving to fast…are you not ready?" Lulu shook her head no. "Than what's the problem ya?" He stared at her for a minute. "You thought I was Wakka? Why would you wanna kiss him eh? He would probably miss and kiss your ear or something." Chappu half joke half teased his brothers clumsiness. Lulu smiled inwardly, she liked it when he kissed her ear.**

"**He's not as clumsy as you think." **

"**What's **_**that**_** supposed to mean?" Lulu hesitated.**

"**Wakka….Wakka and I."**

"**And I?" Chappu raised his eyebrows in shock. **

"**I'm in love with him."**

"**WHAT?" Chappu started breathing heavily. It was clear he was upset. "You love him? Like a brother right?" **

"**We're engaged." **_**Maybe I shouldn't have said that**_**… Lulu thought. Sure Wakka had a temper, but Chappu? He was another case himself. **

"**ENGAGED!" **

"**Chappu-"**

"**What about us? Our plans, does it mean nothing to you that he's my brother! My only family!" **

"**Chappu calm dow-"**

"**No!! How in Spira did this happen! I know Wakka wouldn't, you probably did something, I always noticed the way you would look at him." He stood and paced the room. "And you started wearing that dress-"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**Showing off what's mine for everyone in the damn village!"**

"**What's yours!"**

"**Then you pick Wakka. Why Wakka!? He's not as clever as the rest of em'….. Are you guys having sex!? Is that why you wont even kiss me?"**

"**That's none of your business."**

"**None of my business? Lulu you are my business, Wakka…..what's he got that I don't?" That's it, even though this was a dream she wasn't having him yell at her.**

"**Well for one he's not screaming at me for telling the truth!" Chappu suddenly walked up to her and held her wrists tightly. **

"**How in the hell do you know that he wouldn't treat you worse?!"**

"**Get your hands off of me!"**

Lulu opened her eyes quickly and looked around. Her heart was still beating quickly and she was trembling. The rising sun slipped through the shades over the bed. The horizontal pattern of the light gently kissed their frames. Wakka lay snoring lightly, his chest inflated and deflated evenly. She took her hand off his chest and looked at her wrists. They were red. _How?_ She wondered. _If it was just a dream…how could this happen?_ Lulu got out of bed. There was no way she could explain this to Wakka. She couldn't even explain it to herself.

**AN; Ok woot! chapter 43! So i know Chappu was probabbly a nice guy but c'mon, he's a total idiot for joing the crusaders and leaving Besaid, so for the sake of this fic I'm taking his minor flaws and amping them up a bit. Plus its just dream Chappu anyway lol Review!**

**KathleenDee **


	44. Chapter 44

**Ch 44**

_Fool, I'm such a fool for over reacting in this way, it was nothing but a dream, a really bad dream. Calm down and get back before he wakeup and worries._

Lulu checked her wrists before entering the room. Of course they would be red, what was she thinking? The color came from a build up of blood cells carrying magic bond molecules. You see Lulu was seriously about to hurt dream Chappu if he did anything yet she had to hold back because if she did she would end up hurting Wakka. Thus, the blood flow stopping completely to prevent her from releasing the spell.

--

Wakka rolled over aimlessly in his sleep but opened his eyes when he noticed that he could in fact roll over without getting some magical element flung his way. He looked around for any signs of Lulu, none. Then all of sudden he heard the door start to open and he quickly assumed his regular sleeping position of on his back.

Lulu surveyed the room he was still asleep. She quietly walked into the room and stepped out of her jeans. They were the only things she could change into quickly, she still wore Wakka's dark gray dress shirt though.

Wakka felt her get onto the bed and snuggle close to him.

"I'm lost Wakka." She said to herself not noticing that she wasn't the only one listening. Wakka was usually a very deep sleeper so she suspected telling him now would make her feel better without having him worry. "And… I want it to stop, all theses things, these thoughts… they betray my memories of what was and I'm not sure if I can take it." He felt her move her hand onto his chest. "His memory… what he was, who he was to me…. it's being challenged every time I close my eyes." Lulu shut her eyes closed and felt a hot tear escape her. "I love you, but it's not fair to you… I'm not fair to you, keeping you in the dark like this." She took her hand off him to wipe her lone tear. Wakka felt it return a little moist. She was crying. Wakka felt himself tighten up. Lulu was shocked when she felt him wipe away a tear. She looked up to see him looking at her.

"Why you crying?" He asked gently. "Chappu never liked when you cried." This made Lulu smile somewhat but cry a little more. She looked away from him but was brought back with his large hand. "And I hate it when you cry, makes me feel like I'm not doing my job." He continued to wipe away her tears. Her crimson eyes glistened beautifully. It was a shame they looked so pretty when she was so sad.

"Did you hear me?" It was the only thing she could think of to ask. Wakka nodded.

"You're hurtin, it makes me sad ya?" He stroked her hair. "You had another one huh?" Lulu nodded. "Chappu…how was he different?" Lulu opened her mouth to say something but nothing came, she closed it and stayed quiet for a while.

"It was me, who was different." Wakka didn't say anything, just continued stroking her hair as if to say go on. "I, didn't respond to him, his touch, his questions…. Nothing. I told him that I loved you, that we were getting married." She chuckled bitterly. "He asked if we were having sex and blamed it all on me." Wakka was a little shocked. No wonder she was so shaken up, Chappu had a temper but… "He hurt me Wakka, Chappu he… got upset and he held me so I couldn't move." Wakka sat up purely out of instinct, the words "hurt" and "Lulu" in the same sentence didn't sit to well with him.

"Lu… you know-"

"Of course I know Wakka, that's what is getting me, he could…" she started crying again. "He could…" Wakka pulled her into his chest and sat with her. She didn't sob or ball. It was as if she was put on mute. Her tears flowing without any sound.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." He reassured sternly as he held her. "You're stronger than this." Lulu looked at him.

"I love you…" she berried her face to his chest and whispered the last two words. "… So much." Wakka rocked her a little till surprisingly enough she fell asleep. He decided against leaving her. After ten minutes the door knocked.

"Who is it?" Wakka asked quietly.

"It's just me." Yuna. Wakka thought for a minute.

"Come in, but quietly ya?" Yuna opened the door quietly and walked into the room, she immediately felt concerned for the mage that slept soundly in Wakka's arms. Was that Wakka's shirt?

"Is she ok?" Yuna asked in a whisper. Wakka nodded slowly and looked down at the woman he was cradling. "Well we all were going to get breakfast-"

"We'll be there." Wakka smiled somewhat. Yuna nodded and gave Lulu another concerned look then smiled. She was in good hands. Literally and figuratively speaking.

"Ok, bye." Yuna left just as quietly as she came. Wakka sat there with her for a little while longer. His thigh went completely numb and he didn't want to drop her. He turned around a little and tried to gently put her down on the bed when she wrapped her hands around his neck sleepily. She was laying on her back now, yet was still holding onto him, Wakka sighed,

"Lulabell" (Lu-la-bell) Wakka called gently. He smiled somewhat he couldn't believe he remembered that. Lulu slowly opened her eyes at the sound of the long lost nickname. Her mother used to call her that. It made her smile warmly at him.

"How am I supposed to respond?" She asked quietly with the same warm smile still in place. Her face still stained with tears. She really didn't know. Wakka was so sweet and thoughtful sometimes. Wakka smiled.

"You already did when you opened your eyes Lu." Lulu leaned up and kissed him softly. When she pulled away he was smiling and blushing. "Or that, I liked that too." He nodded, Lulu laughed and kissed him once more. "Can't believe I remember that ya?"

"Neither can I."

"I remember your mum calling you that when we first met ya? I didn't remember your name so I just started calling you Lu."

"Really?" Lulu laughed she never heard that story before. She just supposed he got it from her real name not her mother's nickname for her. Somehow knowing this it made her feel better.

"Course you started getting annoyed and told me your name was Lulu, but Lu just stuck." Wakka shrugged.

"I like when you call me that. No one else does." She admitted for the first time aloud. Wakka smiled and pushed some of her bang out of the way.

"Yea, it's our thing ya?" Lulu nodded. He leaned his chin on her soft chest and looked up at her "You ok?" Lulu put her left hand through his hair. He wasn't wearing his headband so some fell lazily in front of his face.

"I will be." Wakka sat up.

"Good, you can tell me these things, I won't get mad or anything, I love you, I just worry sometimes."

"I know. I'm grateful." Wakka nodded and leaned back down to kiss her ear playfully. Lulu put both hands on his face and tried to guide him to her lips but he would deter at the last minute and kiss her elsewhere. Soon the struggle became so great that they started to tumble around on the bed until Wakka fell off the edge dragging Lulu along with him. They were both laughing as they continued the new game on the raspberry floor.

"Wakka!" Lulu said fringing anger as he yet again missed her lips on purpose.

"I'm hopeless right?" Lulu laughed, that's exactly what she was going to say. Soon Wakka gave in and kissed her tenderly then helped her up.

**Dining Hall **

"Well I'm hungry so ill give them 2 more minutes before we order." Rikku said from her seat next to Auron and Yuna. Tidus sat on Yuna's other side.

"No need to, here they are." Tidus pointed to the couple walking in holding hands. They were smiling…wait they?

"What's she so happy about?" Rikku asked with a grin as she noticed Lulu's uncharacteristic smile.

"Good morning." Lulu greeted.

"I would think so." Rikku teased. Lulu noticed and turned to Auron.

"I hope she doesn't snore too loud." The two started blushing. Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka looked on curiously. Rikku watched Lulu and called it a truce by waving her napkin a little. Lulu nodded and opened her menu.

"So Yuna what are you getting?" Tidus asked as he leaned over to look at what Yuna was looking at.

"What! Steak is not a breakfast food." Rikku exclaimed as she asked Auron the same thing.

"Steak and eggs ya? The eggs make it breakfast acceptable." Wakka put in with a smile.

"Thank you." Auron said while he tried to explain why. Lulu chuckled quietly, only Wakka heard. He looked to his right where she sat.

"What's up ya?"

"They try and hide it, but it's quite obvious."

"Heh guess so, wonder where little Rikku learned that ya?"

"I'm not hiding anything." Lulu defended.

"Oh yea? Kiss me then." Wakka was smiling.

"At the table? Truly Wakka manners."

"Guess you're still stuck in the past huh?" He teased.

"You just want a kiss." She said in an irritated way.

"Well yea, but that would prove something don't you think?"

"Wakka I'm wearing your engagement ring."

"You're so materialistic Lu." Lulu rolled her eyes and Wakka laughed. He picked her small hand up underneath the table and held it.

Once everyone's order arrived they ate and talked about their Kilika visit. Lulu kept her left hand on Wakka's upper thigh, Auron let Rikku lean against him and try some of his food, and Tidus put his arm around Yuna's chair. When they were all done an announcement came over the loud speaker.

**Attention passengers, we will be arriving at Kilika Port in 45 minutes, we will be docked until six pm this evening. We are not responsible if you are not here on time, nor will we wait for you. Thank you. **

"Gee." Tidus said as they all got up. "So, what's the plan!?"

"I've gotten word that they would like me to speak at the forest gate." Yuna said while pushing in her chair and looking at everyone.

"Guess we're heading to the gate." Wakka said as he got up. "Hey Tidus you gonna come check out the beasts with me ya?" Tidus pumped a fist in the air.

"You know it!" The two men walked off talking about Blitzball. Yuna walked up to Lulu and they began to walk toward the ships outside railing.

"He's like a little kid." Yuna mused as she watched Tidus and Wakka throw a blitzball around, soon Rikku jumps into the picture and they begin to play monkey in the middle. Lulu smiled.

"You will learn that no matter what happens, there's just some things they don't grow out of."

"Hey meanies I wanna play!" Rikku shouts as Wakka dodges her and throws the ball to Tidus. Yuna smiled then looked at Lulu who was watching the scene with a motherly look about her.

"Wakka's a prime example, he's still a little kid!" Yuna smiled as she watched her older brother running around for his dear life as Rikku chased him. Tidus was bent forward laughing. Auron stood not to far away chuckling as well.

"Yes." Lulu smiled somewhat. "He has matured some if any." Yuna smiled.

"He has." She watched the blitzer in question trip and fall as Rikku jumped him and grabbed the Blitzball Wakka pulled her down and started tickling her.

"Ah!! Auron make him!!..S-stop!" Auron was laughing now. Rikku fell onto her back and was laughing so hard that she was gasping for air. "Lu!Lu!! Come get h- im!! P-ple…ease" Lulu chuckled.

"Let her breath Wakka." Lulu called and Wakka let up and helped her up only to be pushed in the midsection.

"Ay! Dat hurt ya?" Wakka playfully shoved her back and started to run as Rikku chased him. Tidus put out his foot and Wakka jumped over it, Rikku was a little less fortunate and tumbled to the floor. Luckily for her she had fast reflexes and did a tuck and roll movement. Rikku stood up and brushed herself off dramatically.

"And don't come back ya'here!" Everyone laughed. Wakka ran over to where Lulu and Yuna were and was panting hard with a big grin on his face.

"Kicked outta my own game." He shook his head and Yuna giggled. The three of them watched as Tidus and Rikku began thawing the ball. Tidus threw it at Auron when he thought he wasn't looking but the legendary Guardian caught it with ease and joined the little game. Wakka leaned his back onto the railing next to Lulu. They exchanged a look then continued watching the mini game.

"Hey Yuna, come play!" Tidus called.

"Yea Yunie!" Rikku called. "This may very well be the highlight of your day with all them boring speeches!" Yuna looked to Lulu who nodded. Rikku was probably right. Yuna ran off to join. Wakka put his left hand around Lulu's waist.

"Your already sweaty Wakka." Lulu pointed out. Wakka sighed. He had just showered too.

"It's not a big deal ya? Ill head in before Yuna speaks…" Wakka took off his shirt and put his arm back around her. Lulu tried to keep her eyes on the game and not his body. Sure she saw his chest all the time, but it was just so captivating in the light. The way it glistened a tiny bit in the island sun. His muscles flexing slightly. Lulu averted her eyes. Yuna was throwing the ball to Rikku.

"Yuna's pretty good ay?" Wakka commented not even noticing Lulu's internal conflict.

"Tidus is teaching her more."

"Oh yea? That's good ya? Think she'll play for the Aurochs?" Wakka asked turning to look at Lulu.

"The Aurochs couldn't afford a High Summoner let a alone a water boy." Wakka laughed then nodded, she was right.

"What about a black mage? You think I could afford that?" Wakka asked as he turned around completely to look at her.

"Legendary Black Mage." Lulu corrected. Wakka laughed and leaned a little closer. "And by the looks of this ring I don't think you can afford your own name." Wakka smiled.

"It was worth it." He leaned down a little when all of a sudden a blitzball "accidentally" hit the back of his head. Wakka turned around to see Tidus laughing.

"Get a room!"

"He took off his shirt and everything, ooh go Lulu!" Rikku cheered. Lulu blushed a little but still sent Rikku a look. The truth of the matter was Wakka grew up hardly wearing a shirt. Which was quite ironic because Besaid was known for their fabrics. The islanders just seemed to be more comfortable in their own skin.

"It's hot ya?" Wakka defended as he looked at his shirt before putting it on again. Without even noticing what she was doing Lulu reached out and fix his fish pendant so it showed. Wakka smiled to himself.

"Anyway, I hope you didn't spend all your gil on me."

"I really wanted to do something special." He said quietly, afraid the others might hear him. "Don't worry bout it ya?"

"Okay." She responded thoughtfully.

"So, what do you guys have planned?" He motioned to Yuna and Rikku. Lulu stood back and watched them for a second.

"Surprisingly enough Dona has invited us to lunch." Lulu didn't seem too pleased.

"Wonder how poor Barthello is doin, still can't believe she had a kid ya?"

"Hm." That is when Wakka's thoughts the night before came back.

"Well she expects us all right?" Lulu nodded.

"1 o'clock, don't be late." She warned.

"You think we should bring a gift?" Wakka asked and Lulu looked at him. "Well y'know when you have kids don't people bring em gifts?"

"Dona?" Lulu asked seriously. Wakka thought for a minute.

"Yea you're probably right. But someone better get my kids something ya?" He folded his arms to his chest.

"Poor woman." Lulu shook her head. Wakka chuckled and put his arm around her playfully and pointed out to sea.

"Picture it Lu, bunch a lil Wakka's runnin round" Lulu looked at him with a scared look on her face, which made Wakka laugh a little more. "Ok so not a bunch…. but a lot!"

"Wakka, you're scaring me."

"What ya! Never had a big family so I was kinda thinkin" he started getting nervous a sure sign was when he scratched the back of his head. "Well it wasn't like I want it now…. I mean if that's what you want…um… That we could start one, me and you." He said the last three words quietly. It made Lulu smile a little.

"I'll think about it." She couldn't help but smile at how big Wakka's smile got.

"Ok." He nodded.

**Kilika, Later hat day right after Yuna's speech**

"You should just tape a sphere, and send it to these places, we'll call it Yunie mail!" Rikku joked as she walked to Yuna's left.

"Really Yuna, that can't expect this form you all of the time." Lulu said at her right.

"As long as Spira is at rest, I shall not be." (Doesn't that sound like something Yuna would say? Lol) Yuna smiled at the two who were looking at her worriedly. "I'm just kidding, I know, but what can I do?"

"Uh duh, have you been listening to me at all? Yunie mail!" Yuna laughed.

"Maybe that would work Rikku." The three continued to walk down the docks leading to Dona's treetop manor. It was almost 1 and the island sun was in full affect. Yuna smiled, it meant they were close to home. "I wonder if we should go up?" Yuna wondered aloud, Wakka, and Tidus went off to hang out with some blitz buddies while Auron… where did Auron go anyway? Yuna looked over to Rikku. She seemed her normal upbeat self. She then looked to Lulu who seemed a tad bit troubled, she remembered how Wakka cradled her that morning. She had been meaning to ask if she were ok. Though she saw her laughing along with him throughout the day she knew Lulu to often try and push these kinds of things as far back as possible.

"We might as well." Rikku shrugged. Lulu nodded.

--

"Hey bro slow down!"

"It's 1:10 brudda!"

"Ye.a…doesn't mean you have to run so fast!"

--

"She's beautiful" Yuna cooed at the small baby girl who resembled both Dona and Barthello.

"Isn't she?" Dona ushered them out of the room so little Klay could sleep. "My deepest apologies for not attending the wedding, things have been so crazy."

"Oh it's perfectly ok, I understand."

"Good, now…where is the squeaky one? And the tall one?"

"Tidus and Wakka?" Rikku laughed.

"Ah yes…them." Dona waved it off.

"I don't know, they should have been here by now." Yuna said.

--

Wakka stopped abruptly and caught his breath. Tidus came running up behind him panting.

"Ready?" Tidus asked as they both tried to look as normal as possible.

"No, but we're already late," and with that they knocked on the door.

"Sorry we're late." Tidus smiled as he and Wakka walked into the dining room.

"Well you should very well be, however I will-" She stopped and watched as Wakka sat next to Lulu and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. Rikku noticed and smiled.

"They're engaged. You should see her ring it's humongo!" "

"Well well well, when did this happen?" Dona sat down forgetting all about their tardiness. Wakka smiled nervously.

"Monday."

"Well let me see the ring" Dona persisted. Lulu nodded somewhat and put out her left hand. Dona's smile dropped. She was immediately envious. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe she didn't notice it before. Lulu's long sleeves did a good job of hiding it. The light Besaid tribal markings were almost invisible against the sun peaking through the large windows. The moonstone glittered while the sphere diamonds accented it well. Surly the tall one didn't pick it out himself. She reminded herself to tell Brathello to go out and buy her something. Lulu looked from her ring to Dona then to Wakka who only shrugged. "It's beautiful, congratulations. We must celebrate. champagne is in order." Dona got up and walked into the kitchen. It was quiet for a while. Wakka leaned over to Lulu's ear.

"I'm sorry for being late Lu, I lost track of time." His large hand rested on her thigh. Lulu looked at him and nodded. Dona came out with the champagne and they all enjoyed a fresh meal of seafood and fruits from the island.

"So Dona, where's Barthello?"

"He and Sir Auron planned something. Barthello wouldn't shut up about it all day. I believe they went to the docks."

"Oh." Rikku nodded. Tidus opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. After lunch they all talked for at least an extra hour until Barthello came back with Auron.

"Rikku, you didn't save me anything?" He asked while looking down at her. Rikku laughed.

"Sorry, no coats at the table."

"I suppose I should leave then?"

"Maybe."

"Them too?" Dona asked and Tidus laughed.

"We don't know yet." They all watched as Rikku began to blush.

**AN: Yay hope you enjoyed this chapter. Y'know I think being a Black Mage comes with responsibilities, kinda like being spiderman. I mean you're able to cast magic at will (given you have enough MP of course) but still, there have to be times when being able to do it is more of a curse than a blessing, it is the "Dark" Arts after all. Anyway Lulu has to cope with these things all the time, it comes with the ability I wanted to make it realistic. She over reacts in the beginning because of the nightmare, even Lulu gets spooked sometimes. Anyway school just started and I have creative writing this year! (Not that ill learn much because the teacher is so hot and ill be drooling over him more than paying attention.) But I'll try! **

**KathleenDee**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: I would just like to thank my beta reader The-Lady-Isis. She makes my writing sound a whole lot better than it is :) and **

**I'm learning a lot from you. Thank you. **

**Next I would like to thank all my Reviewers. Couldn't leave you guys out could I?**

**Riss- you've been there forever, thanks for sticking there through my bad grammar days, I know it's been torture :p **

**Elaine- I haven't gotten the chance to tell you how grateful I am that you review JND, yours is usually the first review I get every chapter and it brings a smile to my face every time, Thank you.**

**LIRINCaNdY- your reviews make me laugh all the time, I appreciate and treasure them. Thank you. **

**S Sward- I'm so glad I had an influence on you. :) Your fic is amazing and I can't wait to read the rest. (HEY EVERYONE READ "INTO THE NIGHT", I SWEAR YOU'LL LOVE IT!!) lol **

**InvaderExodus, Ko-wolf, Apatheticanihilation, Athenas, BonBon (Bonzai1990), Shar, xmoonsx, emerald2468, Everyone, thank you so much there is now way I would even bother writing this far if it wasn't for you guys. **

**-Takes deep breath-**

**Ok, on with the show!**

**KathleenDee **

**Chapter Forty Five**

Later that Night aboard the S S Liki

Lulu stepped into the room and noticed Wakka stuffing something into his suitcase.

"What do you have there?" she asked curiously while watching him put the rest of his clothes on top of whatever he put in there before.

"Huh? Oh noting just something I picked up today, so you ready for bed?" He got up after zipping up his suitcase. Lulu watched him for a second then brushed it off. It was probably nothing. Little did she know that it directly concerned her.

"I think I'm going to read for a little while." She didn't want to go to sleep yet. Now it was Wakka's turn to watch her for a second.

"You look tired, Lu, come and sleep." He walked up to her and reached for her hands to guide her to the bed. Lulu let him guide her but just sat down. "Ok, but don't stay up to late ya?" Lulu nodded and Wakka leaned over to kiss her good night. If it were normal for friends to kiss each other on the lips they would kiss the way Wakka kissed her goodnight; gently, with a hint of yearning.

"Goodnight, Wakka." Wakka slid over to his side and tried to get comfortable. He felt Lulu get up and turn off the light then got into the bathroom only to emerge in his dress shirt and with her hair down. She got on the bed and tapped Wakka's back lightly. He turned around and took her left hand in his.

"I'll wait till you fall asleep." Lulu nodded and moved a little closer to him, she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She tried to find sleep but it just wasn't happening that night. Wakka kept his word and stayed awake with her massaging the hand he held with the pad of his thumb. An hour past and they were both still awake. Lulu was about to tell him to stop being an idiot and go to sleep when Wakka sat up completely and swung his feet off the bed. Lulu watched his bare back. He let go of her hand and kissed her cheek as he got up and put a shirt on. She didn't say anything, just watched him. He looked sleepy yet determined. Wakka slipped on his sandals and left. Lulu was a little surprised. Not more than five minutes later Wakka returned with a styrofoam cup. He sat next to Lulu.

"They didn't have jasmine, so I got earl grey."

He can't be serious? Lulu thought as she sat up. Wakka handed her the cup of tea. He remembered how the brew comforted her. Lulu looked at him in disbelief.

"Wakka you didn't-"

Wakka smiled. "Just drink it before I take it back ya?"

Lulu watched him. It was almost cheesy how sweet he was. Lulu sipped the tea and just like that her eyelids were fighting to stay open. Wakka took off his shirt and got back under the covers.

"Better?" he asked as his hand found hers again. Lulu finished drinking the tea and laid back down.

"Much, what did you put in it?"

"What, Lu, you think I would-"

"It was a joke, Wakka, thank you."

"Oh." He smiled softly as he snuggled close to her under the covers. Lulu let him hug her slightly as she found her spot on his chest. "Night, Lu," he whispered, his voice taking on a lethargic tone.

"Goodnight."

--

"Docking in Besaid in 10 minutes."

"You excited to be home, Yuna?" Tidus asked as he walked up to her. She was standing by the railing looking at the island that seemed to get larger and larger as the boat neared.

"Yes, I can't wait." She smiled and looked back to him. "We all need some down time, it should be nice to see everyone again."

"Yeah, it should be fun, first thing we should do is go to the beach."

"They'll probably have a bonfire, for Wakka and Lulu."

"Do they have a bonfire when it rains?" Tidus joked.

Yuna laughed. "Yes, it seems that way."

--

"So you wanna settle in or go straight to the elders' hut?" Wakka asked, he seemed nervous about going and presenting their engagement. Lulu was seated on a bench near the off ramp while Wakka paced back and forth in front of her. "Don't they ask questions? I heard they ask questions Lu…Lu?"

"Yes, Wakka, they ask questions."

"What kind?"

She sighed. "Wakka, how am I supposed to know?" Ever since that morning he had been jittery.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry…"

"Would you calm down, you're too tense." Wakka looked like he was thinking about calming down but then shook his head.

"You think we should have gotten married in Luca then come back? Then they couldn't say anything ya?" Lulu gave him one of her "Did you seriously just say that?" looks. Wakka shrugged and turned to look at the approaching island. He had never been so nervous to go back home.

--

"Auron!" Rikku giggled as he grabbed her from walking out the room they (secretly) shared on the S. S. Liki. "We're gonna be late, didn't you just hear the announcement?"

"I did."

"And…?" she asked as he pulled her close to him.

"It said ten minutes."

--

"Why are you so calm, ya?"

"Because either way I know I'm marrying you, no matter the outcome."

Wakka stopped his pacing. It was true, no matter what he was marrying her, he didn't care what anyone said. He sat beside her and took her hand out of her lap and snaked his larger fingers with hers. "Yeah, that's true." Lulu nodded somewhat. "So what do you wanna do when we get back? I'm gonna fall asleep on the beach." He smiled at the thought and so did Lulu.

"Take a bubble bath."

"You don't want any company?" he asked with a smile.

Lulu laughed a little. "No I'm sure I can handle it."

Wakka smiled and looked forward. He could just make out the shoreline. He pointed to an area where the rock surrounded a hidden beach. The overgrowth of trees made it difficult to determine if it was a beach.

"That's where they usually take place, no one can get over there." Lulu looked to where he was pointing. "I took you there once, remember?" Lulu tried to remember then it hit her, that's where he took her and let her cry her eyes out.

"I do, but what exactly usually takes place there?" She turned and looked at Wakka. He all of a sudden started to get nervous. Like maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

"Well remember when you and Yuna found me in the kitchen?" Lulu nodded. "And I said I was dreaming…?"

"Oh," Lulu said while nodding, she then looked back to the secluded area.

"It seems like the best place if any." Wait, what?

"So…You wouldn't mind going on a picnic there once in a while?" I can't believe I just asked her that! Yevon I hope she doesn't hit me.

"No, I wouldn't mind." Wakka looked surprised he began stumbling all over his words, which made Lulu laugh.

"Yeah? Um, ok set maybe up it then…I- I meant maybe I'll set it up then…sometimes…anytime…when ever you want." He nodded feeling satisfied with the last line.

Lulu looked at him put her left hand on his face affectionately. "Wakka-"

"Docking in Besaid, 5 minutes."

"Wha-?" Wakka asked looking at her. He hadn't quite caught what she said. Lulu smiled to herself, though it slipped onto her features just a little.

"Nothing."

--

Tidus watched as Wakka stopped his pacing and sat with Lulu.

"Hey, Yuna?" He turned around to see her looking off reflectively. Yuna turned and looked at him with a little smile. "Why is Wakka so nervous all of a sudden? I mean he's the main one who couldn't wait to come back right?"

"He's nervous about the consultation with the elders."

"What, those old guys? Why?"

"Besaid customs say that once a man and a woman wish to get married they need the elders' blessing."

"How come we didn't get their blessing?" Tidus asked.

"Neither of us were born on Besaid, however both Wakka and Lulu were." Tidus put his hands behind his head.

"So what's the big deal? I mean who doesn't know how much they love each other?"

"It's not that simple, the elders take marriage very seriously. They ask very personal questions, and considering how Chappu talked of marriage so freely back then, things could get…" Tidus nodded slowly. No wonder Wakka was flipping out. "They speak to them separately then together," Yuna explained before looking over to Lulu who seemed very calm yet Yuna could tell she was just as nervous as Wakka.

The engagement ring glittering on Lulu's left hand was the first thing the villagers noticed as the group entered the village entrance. Wakka gripped her hand and Lulu squeezed it in return.

"Ay, Cap'n, you're back!" Datto called as he noticed the group. He walked up and nodded at Wakka, smiled at Lulu, hugged Yuna, slapped Tidus five, playfully messed up Rikku's hair, and stood a little straighter as he greeted Auron. "I hada keep the boys in line ya? They almost spoiled the surprise 'bout you and Lulu." Datto laughed.

"Well tell 'em they can relax now and tell everyone if they want," Wakka laughed. After Datto left to spread the news everyone agreed that they would meet at Tidus and Yuna's hut later that night after settling in. It was around 1 o'clock when they arrived and the nice island breezes blew past separating each heat wave nicely. Wakka took a deep breath. It was good to be home.

"I'll take that if all you're going to do is hold it," Lulu said bringing Wakka back. She motioned to her bags when he looked at her questioningly.

"Let me carry 'em for you," he said as they walked towards Lulu's hut. On the way there a young villager ran up to the couple with a Blitzball in his hands. "Yo, Tino, what's up ya?" Wakka greeted with a huge smile. The little boy smiled just as wide at the older man. His hero.

"My mum said you and Miss Lulu are getting married!" He looked at Lulu and saw a smile on her face. This was somewhat of a shock to the young lad.

"Yuh mum is right, I asked her to marry me."

"You said yes? But he's taller than you," Tino pointed out to Lulu in child like innocence.

Wakka chuckled. "I know." Lulu smiled feeling Wakka's height beside her.

Tino seemed a bit puzzled. "Oh…but...ok" He shrugged. He didn't remember his dad that much, he was killed by Sin. But he did remember his parents being about the same height, but he guessed it wasn't a big deal. Tino held up his Blitzball.

"Let's Blitz!"

"Maybe some other time ya? I gotta get settled, tell your mum I'll be in to help out with the school 'kay?" Tino looked disappointed for a split second then went back to his huge smile. He was about to bow but then stopped himself. It was quite obvious he was still adjusting. He put a thumb up.

"Cap'n!" then ran off. Lulu began walking to her hut. Once inside she looked in and sighed contently, she missed her own little place where everything made perfect sense. Wakka rested her bags on the floor before standing next to her.

Elsewhere

"And this is the bathroom…oh here's the kitchen..mmm," Rikku thought with her hand on her chin. She was giving Auron the grand tour of her hut. Since Yuna moved in with Tidus she had the place to herself. "I dunno if there is any food in here…for some reason Yunie and I stay away from this place." Rikku shrugged then twirled around "C'mon Auron keep up!" she said as she ran into the next room.

Auron wondered if she ever walked.

"Ok now this…is the living room, and that's the couch you can sleep on." She turned and looked at him after pointing to a lumpy couch. They had decided to try and see how things worked out. So they weren't an official couple, but they weren't friends either. Plus Auron needed a place to stay while he visited.

"Looks comfortable."

"Well it's comfier than that lounge chair," Rikku said before going into a closet. She returned with a pillow. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." He smiled at her and Rikku blushed lightly. She turned away from to hide it.

"I'll be unpacking if you need me."

--

Wakka stepped into his hut and looked around. It looked the same as he left it, barren. It didn't look like he lived there at all. He placed his bags into his room and changed his clothes to go for a quick swim. The beach was the thing Wakka missed most about Besaid. As his sandals flopped onto the sand making crunching noises he thought of all the memories the beach held. Where he, Lulu, Chappu, and Yuna would play. When he first joined the Aurochs, where he said goodbye to his brother, comforting both Yuna and Lulu when they got the news, the last thing and the first thing he saw when leaving and returning on Pilgrimages, standing and watching Yuna whistle into the wind. When he and Lulu waited for Yuna to return with Tidus and their wedding news, taking Lulu for a moonlit picnic. Wakka smiled as he rested his towel down and ran into the surf.

2 hours later

Lulu tried to contain a laugh as she stepped out of her hut to see a very tanned and tired looking Wakka walk slowly into the village. She always envied the way he and Yuna could tan nicely, she on the other hand would either get sun burnt or a full tan for about two minutes.

"Hey, Lu," he greeted in a tired accent. Lulu smiled a little, he smelt like sea salt and the sweet ocean wind. She had to admit that it was a complete turn on. He looked sexy in his little swimming trunks, it showed off his muscular body that was a new shade of brown and was still a little wet from the sea.

"How was your swim?"

"It was good, the water was nice and warm, you should have came."

"I had to unpack."

He nodded. "So you heading over to Yuna's?" Lulu nodded. "Well I'll walk you." Lulu was about to object when she decided against it. She didn't mind his company; she actually missed him a little when he was gone.

"Dinner isn't for another hour," Lulu informed him as hey walked side by side. Wakka patted his stomach.

"I could eat a whole chocobo ya? Wonder if they started cooking yet?…Hey is that why you're goin' over there?" Lulu nodded.

"And Yuna wanted to speak with me." It was Wakka's turn to nod. They were almost to Yuna and Tidus's hut that sat close to the Temple when a village elder came strolling down the main path, he spotted the two and began walking toward them. Lulu heard Wakka groan slightly. This particular elder wasn't generally liked. His accent was strong and weary. He was in charge of village punishment. Wakka used to get in trouble all the time as a child, partly because he took the heat for everyone else. He spent many times dealing with the elders' unfair punishments. The man had brown hair that grayed in patches and wore a long blue and purple robe made from the fabric weavers.

"Congratulations," he greeted the two looking them both up and down. Lulu tilted her head a little fashioning a bow. Her braids flowed over her shoulders.

"Good day, Elder Novak." He nodded to her. Lulu was his favorite out of the whole group of youngsters he helped raise who came into Temple care. She was smart, respectful, and never got into trouble. Why she chose to marry Wakka was beyond him. He favored Chappu out of the brothers and truly thought that he and Lulu were perfect. He would question her on her motives later though. Wakka nodded somewhat in the same fashion Lulu had, although his came across a bit clumsy.

"Good day, sir."

"It is a good day ya? I suppose the news is true, you are to wed no?" The two nodded like children. Elder Novak scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We shall see ya? Enjoy the night, but come in to dee Temple tomorrow ya? We can figure diss out hm?"

"Thank you," Lulu responded smartly. Wakka on the other hand didn't have much sense…period, he didn't like how the Elder already doubted them.

"So what time we gotta be there to be turned dow-" He felt Lulu staring at him fiercely and decided to let it rest. Elder Novak found himself amused. "Eh…I'll see you all den ya?" Wakka sighed.

"Wise of you, that was." He nodded before walking off.

"What?"

"Wakka, are you seriously that childish?"

"Ay, Lu you heard him ya? Don't think he's just gonna go easy on me, you, but not me."

"Ridiculous." Wakka crossed his arms. Then stopped himself, the last thing he wanted to do was argue with Lulu. He uncrossed his arms and pouted a little. "I know you are worried, but every action must be accountable for, that will cost us," she said in authoritative manner. The vengeful elder would not forget Wakka's almost outburst. Wakka took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling dramatically.

"Sorry ya? I just get so…" He made a hand gesture that didn't even make sense to him and Lulu's lips curled tightly into a smile. "Y'know? He acts like he controls it ya?"

"Remember your upbringing."

"I will. I'm sorry, won't happen again."

Dinner consisted of beef in a brown sauce with plenty of vegetables grown in the back of villagers' huts. Everyone save for Lulu and Yuna quickly devoured the dish and got seconds. Wakka sapped his bread in the sauce noisily, you couldn't even see Tidus's face, Rikku had small traces of gravy on her chin and Auron just ate quickly. They had been away so long they forgot how delicious home food really was. Wakka, Tidus, and Auron waited outside of the hut talking after dinner, while Lulu, Rikku, and Yuna spoke inside.

"Tomorrow," Lulu responded when Rikku asked her about the meeting with the elders.

"Gee so quick? They haven't even given you guys time to adjust. So no bonfire?" Rikku pouted, she had an outfit already picked out for the occasion.

Lulu smiled a little. "There will be one." This made Rikku smile back. It showed that Lulu wasn't taking any crap from the elders.

"Ay, Lu, you ready?" Wakka asked once she walked out followed by Yuna and Rikku.

"I am, dinner was delicious, Yuna, you are improving."

"Well I do have a great teacher," the High Summoner smiled kindly.

"G'night guys!" Tidus waved as the two couples started off in different directions. Wakka took Lulu's hand as they walked toward her hut.

"You know, Lu, I can't wait to get this thing over with."

"It will be."

"I know, I just hope they see how much I love you." His features were etched with worry.

"The rest of Elders aren't like Novak, Wakka, you know this."

"Yeah but, he has this way about him ya?" Lulu nodded. They reached her hut and stopped at the door.

"You'll be fine, we both will be." Wakka put his left hand around her waist and smiled down at her.

"Yeah, you gonna be ok tonight?" Lulu nodded. "Ok…" He leaned down and kissed her chastely "...Goodnight, Lu."

"Good night, Wakka." She looked into his eyes then leaned her head on his chest as he hugged her. He let go and watched her walk into her hut.

The Next Morning- Early o'clock

After his work out Wakka stopped by Lulu's hut. He was a little surprised to see Lulu sitting across the table from the woman who took care of her and Yuna. She was married to the elder who almost caught them in his chambers at Yuna's wedding. The two were sipping tea and speaking quietly. Lulu noticed Wakka's bulky frame at the door.

"I could come back," he mumbled before turning around.

"Wakka, come." It was Lulu.

"Yes, dear, there is no need to shy away, I was just leaving ya?" Elder Yula (you- la) spoke softly. Wakka walked toward Lulu and sat next to her. He placed a shy kiss on her cheek close to her lips.

"How did you sleep?" he asked looking at Lulu.

"Well, and your workout?"

"Pretty good, ran into some fiends but it was no problem." Lulu nodded.

"We shall continue this discussion later ya?" Elder Yula spoke as she got up. "Hopefully before you two go to the Temple."

"Yes ma'am, I wonder if…"

"No, don't, just go. If they see what I see you will be fine." She cut Lulu off in a way only a mother could do to their adult child. Lulu got up to walk her to the door. When she came back Wakka watched in silence as she cleaned up the teacups. Finally he decided to ask.

"What was that about?"

Lulu looked at him briefly. "Are you hungry?" she asked on her way into the kitchen.

Wakka sighed. "Yeah I guess so." He got up and followed her into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and watched as she started preparing breakfast. "Now would be a good time to start opening up to me, Lu."

She stopped cooking yet didn't look at him. "I- Yula she woke me up."

Wakka looked down, he was such a jerk. "So you lied?" His voice wasn't accusing at all.

"Hm, she doesn't know that you know." She felt Wakka step behind her and hug her. He leaned his head next to the side of her face where her bang lay.

"I'm sorry."

"She said something like this could ruin a marriage." Wakka froze momentarily. Lulu felt his arms tighten around her considerably.

"Not this one."

Lulu smiled. "That is what I told her."

Wakka smiled into her bang and kissed her cheek. He hugged her to him and felt his heart flutter when she turned around and touched his face before kissing him lightly. "You don't have to worry, last night wasn't that bad." A small a smile played on her lips.

Wakka chuckled. "I imagine waking up and seeing Yula was probably why you seemed so frightened."

"Wakka, bite your tongue."

He laughed. "Do it for me," he said with a grin before kissing her. Lulu's hands came to his face and his hands played at her hips. Wakka backed up and almost tripped causing Lulu to laugh and try and kiss him at the same time. Wakka found it extremely cute and managed an "aw shucks, Lu" in between the kisses. Lulu blushed and slid her hands from his face to his chest and pushed him away gently.

"Go and dress for the Temple then come back, breakfast will be done by then." He nodded and kissed the top of her head before leaving.

Rikku

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Rikku bounced into the living room and onto Auron. He jumped and drowsily stared up at her. It had to be at the latest six in the morning. Wasn't he supposed to be on vacation? "C'mon c'mon c'mon before Tidus and big ol' Wakka eat everything!"

"What, Rikku, it's…"

"It's time to get up that's what it is, Lulu makes breakfast early ya know, you gotta be quick if you wanna eat!" She bounced off of him and ran into her room. Auron was about to close his eyes again when Rikku's young voice rang throughout the hut. "Don't even think about going back to sleep either!"

22 minutes later

Wakka came to Lulu's door wearing his yellow Auroch attire. Lulu was in the kitchen when he walked in. Wakka whistled in approval as he took in the sight of her traditional belts-n-fur dress. The dress that made him want to take out his own eyes on the pilgrimage. He smiled to himself. There was just something about that dress.

"Wakka, I'm up here."

Soon everyone had arrived and began to eat and talk. Wakka sat next to Lulu and occasionally leaned over to whisper something into her ear that made her either laugh, or give a look. It was mostly the former. Once breakfast was over Yuna stayed over to wish them both luck before they went to the Temple.

"I know you don't need it but, good luck." She smiled whole-heartedly at her siblings.

"Thanks!" Wakka smiled.

"Thank you, Yuna, after we finish we should-"

"Go to the beach!" Wakka interrupted with a huge smile. Lulu looked at him then back to Yuna who was giggling.

"Maybe."

"I'll let the others know," Yuna smiled as she waved and exited the hut. Wakka playfully put his muscular arm around Lulu's shoulder. Lulu leaned her head on his shoulder and Wakka smiled as he looked down at her.

"You think we should just go?" Wakka finally asked as Lulu's breathing lightened up. _Is she falling asleep?_

"They should send someone when they're ready, Lulu answered lightly. _She is!_

"You sleepy, Lu?" he asked he pulled her a little closer. Lulu had her eyes closed as her hand rested on his firm stomach.

"No, I'm just…with you." Wakka leaned down and kissed the top of her head, causing Lulu to look up at him then leaned up and kiss him on the lips cutely. They broke apart and Wakka kissed her cheek. Lulu put her hands to his face and guided his next kiss for her lips but Wakka pulled away and kissed her beauty mark instead. She forcefully moved his neck back to her lips and Wakka leaned forward then darted away from them and kissed her cheek. He heard Lulu growl slightly in frustration.

_Besaid Temple_

"Are you all ready?" an elderly man with salt and pepper hair asked the rest of the room of people over 50. The people of Besaid seemed to age gracefully; island life played a big role in this. Elder Novak stood.

"I will retrieve dem ya?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

_Lulu's Hut_

Wakka fell onto his back after being pushed off Lulu's couch,

"Dat's it!" he yelled as he grabbed Lulu by her leg and dragged her off the couch. Her initial shriek was followed by laughter as Wakka pulled her onto the floor with him and started tickling her. He got on top of her and held both her arms over her head as he tickled her even harder with his free one. Lulu lifted her knee to kick him between the legs. "Ay!" he yelled as she missed by a very small about of distance. Wakka looked at her in disbelief, Lulu was grinning.

_Besaid Village_

Elder Novak took his time in getting the two, he would blame their tardiness on them.

_Lulu's Hut_

"Wa...kka Stop!" Lulu pleaded as she gasped for air and laughed all at one. She managed to push his heavy body off of her by hitting him in his midsection. She was about to stand when Wakka pulled her by her long droopy sleeve causing Lulu's upper half, the sleeve and her breasts to fall out of the dress. She fell to the floor laughing as Wakka got on top of her.

"So I really don't have to unbuckle all dem belts to get you out of this dress?" Wakka asked with a grin as he and Lulu continued fighting one another. Wakka pinned her arms down and stared at her then her exposed chest.

"Pervert," she spat, she sounded angry but when Wakka looked at her she was grinning at him. All it took was one of her eyebrow raises.

_Besaid Village_

Elder Novak finally started his trek toward Wakka's hut. When he arrived it appeared as if no one was there. He decided to head over to Lulu.

_Lulu's Hut_

Lulu had her bare arms around Wakka's neck as they kissed passionately. She fiddled with his arm guard and soon dismantled it, all with her eyes closed and her tongue in his mouth. Wakka brushed his body against hers purposely.

_Besaid Village_

After scolding some children about making to much noise he was set back on his task. Her hut was in his direct line of vision.

_Lulu's Hut_

Lulu began breathing loudly when Wakka moved his kisses in a straight line down and away from her lips. Her hands were rooted into his fiery red hair. Her head tilted back slightly. Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice the front door open. Wakka moved against her as he moved his kisses elsewhere causing Lulu to whimper his name. Neither noticed the third party until he coughed loudly. Lulu snapped her eyes open and Wakka snapped his head up then covered Lulu's exposed chest up from the elders gaze by putting his chest to hers and looking up at the elder with mixed expressions.

Lulu couldn't believe her luck.

**AN: Hehe Thank you so much Isis for inspiring me to write this cliffy. This chapter was fun to write…they all are. So, Reviewers? What do you think? **

**KathleenDee **


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: I'm so proud of my baby fic. Sniffles, This chapter is extra long, just because it would ruin everything if it were split up, R&R!**

**Chapter 46**

"…" Wakka was at a complete loss for words. On one hand he was bluntly pissed off. He was seriously going to let Lulu have it. However on the other hand he was worried, you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know they were definitely in trouble.

Lulu didn't have enough hands; she was down right angry, frustrated, embarrassed, and a whole lot of emotions that couldn't be balanced into two hands. It didn't help that some old guy ogled your chest either. She thanked whoever were up there that Wakka had enough sense to cover her up, although his bare chest on top of her bare chest wasn't helping either of them.

"Get up," Novak ordered, his arms were crossed. Wakka looked down at Lulu, his expression hard to read for the first time in a while. He nodded and they both began to get up. Wakka moved away from her when she turned her back to Novak to dress herself. Wakka bit his lip when he realized he too had to turn his back to Novak.

Lulu glanced to her side and tried to suppress her smile despite the situation. _Poor Wakka,_ she thought.

They turned around.

"You two are obviously unfit eh?" The two looked down. "I expected more from you Lulu, and Wakka I expected nothing. It seems my requirements were met from you at least."

"I…" Wakka began but was silenced by the Elder's voice.

"Come! You are already late." Novak exited the hut.

Besaid Temple

"Wait here ya?" Novak ordered as he left through the Cloister of trial doors. They stood there in silence Lulu could feel Wakka's nerves from where she stood.

"Wakka, calm down," she advised softly.

Wakka looked to his side. "How can I, ya? He caught…" He trailed off. "What do you think he's telling 'em?"

Lulu was quiet for a while, "I'm not sure." This made Wakka even more worried.

"Maybe we should apologize…?" That seemed to upset Lulu a little.

"Apologize for what, Wakka?"

"Eh…"

"For what?"

"Well I mean wouldn't it be better if we did?… ya?…. maybe?"

"What am I to say? I'm sorry for expressing my feelings in an affectionate way to the man I wish to marry?!" Ok she was definitely upset now, but poor Wakka, poor poor naive Wakka.

"That sounds pretty good to me ya?" Lulu shot him a glare that could melt ice and walked off.

"Eh Lu I didn't mean-!" Wakka stopped and sighed in frustration, he sagged his shoulders and walked up to the statue of Yuna. The two stood at opposite ends of the room, one fuming, and the other brooding. They were brought out of their thoughts when Elder Novak's voice echoed through the stonewalls of the Temple foyer.

"We will see both of you now, ya?"

Lulu and Wakka watched as Novak disappeared into the cloister main area. They walked up to the large stare case then stopped to look at each other.

"I'm sorry ya? You shouldn't have to apologize for anything, I should say sorry for not closing your flap ya? " He smiled hopefully down at her.

"You should." She answered in an acutely amused way. Wakka could tell she was still a little upset, but not enough to ignore him. He nodded to himself.

Out of the frying pan, and into the freezer.

They entered the cloister.

The place brought a certain depressing feeling back to Lulu. She hadn't been down theses halls since she traveled with Yuna and Kimahri at the very beginning.

They made a different turn though.

Elder Novak touched a glyph on the wall and it slid out of few. The three made their way into a well-furnished room. It looked like an office foyer, to their left was a love seat where Elder Novak motioned for them to sit. He disappeared behind a brown door to the left of them. Lulu sat down first Wakka sat close to her. She watched in annoyance as he drummed is fingers onto his leg nervously. After a while it started to really urk her.

"Would you stop?" She snapped, surprising herself at how mean she sounded. Wakka froze in his current position. His hand about ready to tap his leg again, it stayed suspended for second more before falling to his leg without making a sound.

"Sorry." He whispered.

They sat there for a complete five minutes in silence until the brown door opened. Elder Novak walked in again.

"Come."

They both stood and slowly made their way into a dimly lit room with several platforms. There, several Elders were already seated like maesters of Yevon on the platforms. They both bowed respectfully and sat together on a small brown sofa seated in front of the elders. Elder Novak took his seat amongst the elders. Datto's father began to speak.

"No that the questions we ask do not come from our unrest, but as a test that will see how strong you two are as one ya?"

"Understood," Lulu answered, she could feel Wakka tighten up beside her.

"Yes Sir."

"Thank you. Wakka, why do you wish to marry Lulu?"

"I… I don't know ya?" Wakka answered lightly. He looked at Lulu with a certain twinkle in his eye.

"You don't know?" Elder Novak asked irritably.

"…I don't know how, or when, I just knew I wanted to marry her. I love her so much, that when I think about how things were, or how they would be without her, it hurts…it hurts a lot ya?" He shrugged a little. "She always makes me wanna do better, and… and I wanna spend the rest of my life trying to meet her expectations."

"Lulu?"

"I love him dearly, he is what keeps me, and I could not imagine a day without him with me… I couldn't." Lulu answered truthfully.

Once it was Novak's turn he didn't waist anytime in getting to the point of why they were even here.

"You loved his brother no?" Novak asked.

"Yes."

"And because he is dead you would move onto his own blood?" Wakka stiffened.

"I mourned Chappu long enough."

"Are you sure?" someone asked. She couldn't tell whom.

"I love Wakka solely for who he is, not who he is related to."

"Would you love him if Chappu were still alive?" Yula asked. Lulu knew Yula was doing her a favor asking the difficult questions before Novak could.

_Still…must she be so hard on me?_

"Chappu and I…we were drifting. Wakka has always been there for me, even when Chappu was alive." Wakka watched on in disbelief.

"Were you and Chappu ever intimate?" Lulu glanced at Wakka; it looked as if he seriously didn't want to know the answer.

"No."

"Where you two ever intimate in any way?" Datto's father asked while directing it toward Wakka.

"Yes Sir."

"How many times, and how?"

"Twice, we made love to each other ya?" Despite the serious atmosphere Wakka couldn't help but nudge Lulu with his knee. She fought her blush with all her might.

"Were ya eva intimate wit anyone else?"

"No." Wakka shook his head.

"Any past relationships or involvements of any kind after your brothers death?"

Wakka cleared his throat. "Ya." This caused Lulu look at him.

_WHAT! And I didn't know about it!!_

Wakka read her thoughts. "Eh Lu it wasn't nothin ya?"

"Who?" She asked forgetting the elders were even there.

"Lu-"

"Who Wakka!?" Wakka scratched the back of his head. This could only end badly.

"Well y'know when Kurbys' opened and uh…it was a while back Lu I swear it, we hadn't even left for Yuna's-"

"Who?"

"Mally." He answered weakly. Lulu's eyes widened. Causing Wakka to flinch involuntarily.

"The hostess!!"

"Lulu." Yula wormed " Maybe you two should this discuss diss at a later time ya?" The couple directed their attention back at the elders.

"Lulu, same question."

"Lulu glanced at Wakka as if to prove a point with her answer. She proudly began to speak, "N-…" She stopped herself mid syllable. Only one name came to mind. _Did that even count though?_

"Lulu?"

"I… yes."

"What!?" Wakka almost yelled in shock. Lulu looked at him. The two switched positions so quickly the elders and their old age had a hard time of following it all. But maybe that was a good thing right about now.

"Wakka…" Lulu began.

"Who?" His eyes seemed hurt.

"It barely constituted as anything Wak-"

"Who ya? I wanna know!" His anger building up for who ever it was that "took advantage" of her after Chappus' death, why couldn't they wait for her like he did? Lulu looked down, she couldn't look at him anymore, she knew it would crush him. But she also knew that this was the ultimate test for their relationship. She mumbled the name. "Speak up Lu." He asked softly, whatever it was it was tearing her apart and he could see it. He took her hand. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at her.

"Auron." His hand slipped away. He stared at her in shock.

"We would like to continue today ya?" Elder Novak interrupted.

Wakka nodded doubly still in shock as he stared at Lulu. "Yeah…ok."

"Wakka, how would you provide for your family?" Yula asked trying to change the subject entirely.

Wakka was still in shock; he was hurt more than anything.

"Eh… Blitzball pays well… but if we have kids I would just be the coach ya?" He answered sadly. This only hurt Lulu more.

_He actually sat and thought about our future._

The meeting with the elders lasted for another 20 minutes. Both Lulu and Wakka answering questions in a cheerless tone.

"In light of the realizations found here today, we are putting the both you on a probation period of four days. Then come to us on the twelfth hour and confirm that you wish to have our blessing." Datto's father informed the two of what the period meant and sent them on their way. They got up, bowed then left the room.

--

"Thought you said you and Auron had nothing ya? You sure picked a swell time to let me ya know " Wakka accused as they walked into the temple foyer.

"You have no rig-"

"I got no right? Lu I'm your fiancé." The truth stung a little. It only annoyed her.

"I told you it was nothing, and that's what I meant, Wakka." They were now speaking rather loudly as they made their way out of the Temple causing the few people to stare.

Rikku hopped out of her hut with a smile on her face, she wanted to be the first to hear the good news. Yuna and Tidus were already waiting down at the beach. She was about to make her presence known when she noticed something different about the two. One, Wakka was walking in front of Lulu, usually they walked side by side or he would even walk a pace behind her but never in front. Two, they both were speaking rather loudly, and there was no teasing or playful banter usually associated with their decibels. Lastly…I mean it was pretty obvious to tell by their body language that they were in a heated argument. She watched as Wakka turned around to face Lulu.

"Don't lie to me Lulu, everyday it's soethin ya? Either you're telling the truth or you're lying about lying." Lulu stepped closer to him.

"If that's what you've been thinking all along then how come you just didn't say it!?"

"I wasn't thinking that, I was thinking that I could trust you tell me one little thing ya? But you can't even do that! I had to find out in front of the elders that you and Auron were involved!"

"Wha…?" Rikku watched on in disbelief. "Lulu and Auron?" She felt her stomach turn.

"How many times do I have to tell you it meant nothing Wakka! Are you that insecure!"

"Maybe, but I can't help it if everywhere I turn someone is talking about someone from your past like I don't exist! I'm just the replacement! Right Lu? Everyone's sayin it, even you, your own conscience is sayin It!"

"You are biggest fool I know! Do you really think I would give my body to someone I didn't love… to some replacement!" Wakka crossed his arms and knew she was right. "You're such a hypocrite, What about Mally, I see her everyday, how come I didn't know about it?"

"What's to tell!? Every time I tried to be nice to you pushed me away, I liked her, she reminded me of you in some way, so I asked her out ya? I was tired of waiting for something I thought would never happen! It was nothing!"

"Well maybe you could wait four more days!" She spat angrily as she walked off, just standing there would encourage them to argue more. Wakka turned and watched her leave. He kicked the dirt angrily and stomped off in the other direction. Rikku emerged from her hut feeling somewhat cheated. She was sad for Lulu and Wakka, but they fought all the time! It was only a matter of time before they made up, Rikku was sure of it. But Lulu and Auron were "involved?"

"How could she?" Rikku thought, "and Auron!? How could he?"

Lulu slammed her hut door. She was furious, she grabbed her variable moogle and headed for the wooded area right behind the Temple, there she could take out her anger on some poor water flan without running into someone she knew. She knew sitting in her hut and brooding would only make matters worse.

Idiot, Couldn't he have a lick of sense? Calling me a liar? When have I ever lied to him? She grumbled.

She watched as a flan erupted into pyer flies. The glowing lights nothing short of memorizing. She quickly moved to the next flan by double casting thundaga and over killing it times two.

--

"I never did get that guy." Wakka mumbled as he walked into his hut. His anger with Lulu had subsided slightly in the past two minutes. He couldn't bring himself to even think of what "involved," meant. Did he touch her? Did she touch him? Why does Lulu think it's nothing?" The anger was replaced with a great deal of hurt. …..What did she mean by waiting four more days? Does that mean she doesn't wanna get married?" Wakka lazily threw himself on his bed with frustration. He felt like hitting something, he felt like cursing Yevon even though he knew it wouldn't mean squat. Wakka groaned loudly as he rolled over n his bed and yelled into his pillow. "Damnit!" He cursed once he turned over uncomfortably again. The last thing he wanted was for Lulu to be upset with him, and she was. But damnit he had a right to be mad too! "Maybe I shouldn't have called her a liar eh?." Wakka finally sat up after rolling around uncomfortably for the last half hour. It was midday and his body didn't allow him to even think about getting rest when there was so much to do.

He slowly looked around his dim bedroom and couldn't help but feel just a tad bit depressed. He picked his bulky frame up and tensely stepped into his kitchen. An over ripped banana and an under ripped mango sat in a bowl on the kitchen counter. The breakfast at Lulu's was just supposed to hold him until they all went for lunch down at the beach after, but that lunch would never come. It was time for him to pick his poison, either way he would get a stomachache. He didn't have much food in his hut because he always ate at Lulus', he really didn't feel like going out side anyway, that would just prompt him to face the facts that scared him to death. He sighed and picked up the young mango. His marriage could have ended before it even began.

The Next Day

Lulu awoke in a fright, he whole body was completely tensed, her breathing was a bit raspy and her palms were moist. That had to be the scariest dream she had had since she was a child. She turned to her left out of pure habit for some solace from her bronzed bedmate. Reality came once she felt nothing but her soft covers and a certain coldness that could not be warmed with a simple fire spell. She sighed lightly. She hadn't seen Wakka ever since their very public fight. Besaid isn't that large, she was sure she would have time to talk with him calmly after she calmed down, but he was nowhere to be found.

"And what would I say?" She asked herself aloud. "He has every right to be upset, yet this isn't like Wakka at all" She laid in bed longer than usual contemplating her actions from the day before. Contemplating her dream, contemplating the relation the two realities held. It was very much safe to say she was conflicted. With a muttered prayer to no one in particular she got up and began the day.

--

Tidus smiled at Yuna then began to frown once he noticed her very concentrated gaze. "Not planning another Pilgrimage I hope." Tidus tried his best at humor this early in the morning. Yuna turned around and smiled weakly.

"No, I don't suppose you've seen Wakka lately?" Yuna began making them a small breakfast. Tidus sat and thought about it.

"He, Lulu, and Rikku never came to the beach…We usually train in the mornings but he wasn't home… why?"

"Well, while you were out I spoke with Rikku, it seems they had a very huge argument, I'm not to sure about what but for some reason Rikku looked bothered too."

--

_**One day later**_

This was a stupid idea. Wakka thought as he sat on the pier with a fishing rod in hand. He hoped it would take his mind off of his current situation, but was he dead wrong. How could it? All he did was sit there and waited, he had to think of something! The only thing he could think of, no matter how hard he tried not to was Lulu. Wakka was so confused, he didn't like arguing with her, he hated not being around her, but….but.

"What am I gonna do ya?"

"You can start by talking to her." Wakka whirled around and suddenly all the anger he once had came rushing back causing his blood to boil.

Auron.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Rikku...?" Auron asked wearily as he opened his eyes to see the young Al Bhed leaving her hut at daybreak with a satchel on her back. She nervously turned around._

_She spoke flatly with no animation what so ever. "Be back by noon." _

"_Okay." Auron watched her leave and sat up fully. Something had been bothering her all day yesterday, she barely looked at him, and when she did it wasn't her usual, and it was always brief. He suspected maybe it had something to do with Lulu and Wakka arguing. She did take pride in their relationship partly because she thought she helped them get together in the first place. Yet still, she was distant and he was worried. He decided to train that morning; it would give him something else to do beside muse over Rikku's odd behavior. _

_END FLASH BACK_

"What do you want?" Wakka asked not even trying to lighten up his voice a little.

"I was out for training and I noticed you out here." Auron watched as Wakka turned his back to him and continued staring out into the ocean. Secretly hoping that a fish would bite so he would look busy. "You look horrible." Auron pointed out his appearance. He looked skinnier than usual, His facial hair reaching a 3 o'clock shadow and his hate filled eyes looked a little puffy, either from lack of sleep or crying. Auron figured it was probably both. Yet he couldn't quite understand why, why he and Lulu were having problems, why Wakka exiled himself from the village, why Lulu would walk around as if a rain cloud were hovering over her and her alone, and why in all of Spira was Rikku acting so odd lately.

"Thanks…for that." Wakka was trying to restrain himself. Auron shifted his sword; he was never good at talking, especially to Wakka… about Lulu.

"You should speak to her, she-"

"Why don't you go talk to her, ya'll seem to be good at that," Wakka angrily interrupted.

"Listen, Wakka-"

Wakka got up and dropped his fishing pole on the dock. "No you listen, just stay out of it ya? You already did your part when you took advantage of her!"

This threw Auron completely off guard. "I never once-"

"Yeah? Well tell me what "involved" means then?" Wakka folded his arms against his bare chest that somehow seemed thinner. "Cause that's what she's callin' it." Auron looked at the Besaidian man in a bit of confusion until it set in.

_**Besaid Village **_

"How could you do this!?" Rikku asked as she entered Lulu's hut. She had been boiling over the situation for days and she finally decided to address it once and for all.

Lulu looked up from what she was doing at the young Al Bhed with her arms crossed. "Rikku, I know that switching training times so suddenly can be a-"

"No." Rikku stepped in further to where Lulu stood. "I'm talking about Auron! How could you?"

"Rikku what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Lulu I heard you and Wakka arguing, the whole village did! I know about you and Auron and I just don't know why you didn't tell me."

"It didn't seem important." Lulu crossed her arms.

"What?!"

"I said it didn't seem important, you should use your time wisely instead of wasting it milling over the past."

"Looks who's talking! You're still stuck on some guy who died a million years ago!"

"Did you come here to point out my faults or your own? Because if we must…" Lulu was already a bit cranky; not eating can do that to a person.

"You have no idea how it feels!" Rikku shouted. Of course Auron would have been with other women, but the thought alone hurt more than having to live in the Thunder Plains, but the fact that it was Lulu, the woman she wished she was like, the woman who was like her mentor, the woman who was her friend made it hurt so much more. She felt betrayed.

"For that you are ignorant, if anyone knows how hurt feels I do! It haunts me to this day and people like you Rikku merely feel its surface. Never before have you endured its depth, nor could you handle it if you are acting in this way over matters that probably happened before you were born."

"Uuggrrrhhh you think you're so smart! I'm not that young! And this… it really hurt me!"

"Welcome to adulthood, Rikku."

" Stop being so dramatic, Wakka loves you-"

"We are not speaking of him!" That was pushing it to far.

"Well maybe we should! I saw him yesterday, he looks a mess."

"He does it to himself." She said more to herself. Rikku's scowl turned suddenly. Was she…worried about him?

"….And you don't look so hot either, what's wrong with you?" Rikku asked noticing Lulu's paler than usual completion. She began to closely examine the mage. Her appearance in a whole wasn't as put together as it usually was.

"I will admit that I haven't been sleeping, but there is no need to bring Wakka where he does not belong," she stated firmly.

"That's just it Lulu! You're so caught up in Auron-"

"If that is what you think then I regret the day I let you join Yuna's Pilgrimage." That shut Rikku up, all she did was stare. "Am I that adulterous to the man I love? I must ask you since you seem to know more about myself than I. Auron and I have nothing, you would know this if you haven't been avoiding him and sulking in self pity. I will admit I took comfort in him during the beginning f Yuna's Pilgrimage but nothing, nothing even started to occur." Rikku just stared. Lulu wasn't yelling anymore, she was speaking, and to be completely honest, it scared her. "And Wakka? He allows himself to overreact and run off somewhere without a lick of sense in him." Lulu sat down tiredly as if merely talking wore her out. Rikku leaned closer to get a better look at the mage's face. Lulu sighed audibly and continued. "He can't control his emotions…I usually do for him, that will be his demise."

Rikku was speechless. "Oh Lulu." How could she be so selfish?! Here Lulu and Wakka were on the verge of not getting married at all, and she was only concerned about herself. Lulu was worried, and yet she rubs it in her face that she had actually seen him. Lulu hadn't seen or heard from him since. "I'm so sorry, you must be so worried." Rikku sat beside the mage to comfort her.

_**Besaid Beach**_

"Hmph, and you expect me to believe you?"

"Why not?"

"Believe the man who knew Yuna would have to sacrifice one of her Guardians the whole time and not tell anyone?" Wakka was smarter than he looked.

"It was for her own good."

"The hell it was!" Wakka started walking off.

"If you value your relationship with her you would not leave," Auron stated calmly stopping Wakka in his tracks. Wakka twirled around.

"What do you know about relationship anyway?! You couldn't possibly know how it feels right now." Wakka oafishly plopped himself down on the sand, his tone now a lot lighter; as if in pain. "I can't eat. Can't sleep, can't even think straight…The only thing I hear is her voice telling me to wait four more days…to be honest I don't even know what day we're on." Wakka put his face in his hands. Auron looked a little confused.

"Wait, four days?"

Wakka spoke with his face still in his hands. "Ya, the elders put us on probation y'know, we kinda started the fight in the cloister. When I heard she was involved with you I freaked." Wakka stood up abruptly and stared Auron down remembering whom he was talking to. "If you touched her I swear-"

"I didn't, I assure you it was not as it sounds." Auron spoke firmly then began to think. "Explain the probation."

Wakka turned his back to Auron and walked off a little in thought. Auron stood his ground awaiting the response. Wakka was starting to see that Auron meant well.

_**Besaid Village**_

"I've been having them since my parents died, I was five then."

"Every night?" Rikku asked while sitting close to Lulu on her sofa. Lulu looked at Rikku. She felt bad for yelling at her although she was probably used to it from the sessions but still, she didn't deserve it.

"Mostly."

"Does Wakka know?" Lulu nodded. "Oh Lulu how do you do it? I would have fallen apart a long time ago." It fell quiet. "What are they about?" Rikku asked shyly.

"Death, him, his brother. I know it hurts him, but it pains me even more, I loved Chappu, but we were in fact drifting and Wakka…" Lulu chuckled lightly surprising the Al Bhed but causing her to grin. "I had a little crush for Wakka, long before Chappu and I."

"Aaawww." Lulu smiled a little despite her cruddy mood. She looked at her left hand.

"Now, I am not too sure."

"When do you both need to go to the elders?"

"Tomorrow."

_**30 Minutes Later **_

Rikku sat in her dark hut deep in thought when Auron stepped in from his "work out". Their eyes met.

_**Besaid Beach **_

Wakka dived further and further underwater, his mind slowly drifting from his life to his breathing technique. This is what he needed, a good swim. Wakka swam around some ruins and a tall rock to his secret spot that he spoke about with Lulu. The palm trees provided a great deal of shade in one area where Wakka had a blanket laid out; His residence for the past two days.

Wakka emerged from the water and tiredly laid down on the blanket, the weather was so nice, he wished Lulu were there with him. They would lay out with each other for a great deal of the day, just talking and enjoying the breeze. He would have packed them lunch and they would go for swims in the clear ocean. Then later when the millions of stars began to show themselves he would make love to her under the moonlit sky.

Wakka turned uncomfortably. He wondered how Lulu had been sleeping these past few days.

_**Besaid Village **_

"Rikku, Lulu and I neve-" Rikku placed her two fingers to his mouth.

"I know…I know." She replaced her fingers with her mouth for a quick yet meaningful kiss. "I was acting crazy this whole time, forgive me?" Auron put a hand to her face.

"There is no need to apologize."

_**That Night**_

Lulu tossed uncomfortably. Her raven hair, a mess, spilled around her.

--

"Rikku?" Tidus asked as he opened his hut door. It was rather late and he had just gotten back from talking with Wakka. Meaning, he was exhausted.

"Where's Yunie?!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"It could be happening now, just move I'll get her myself." Rikku pushed past a confused and fatigued looking Tidus. Auron slowly strolled up to the door.

"What happened?" Tidus asked wondering what was going on. He could hear Rikku faintly from where he stood. Auron crossed his arms.

"It appears she has a plan."

"Plan?…Plan for what!" Auron shrugged causing Tidus to groan. He knew better than anyone that whenever Rikku had a plan…nothing good could come of it. He sighed and let Auron in.

_Meanwhile_

"Rikku…"

"Ugh, Yunie, you should have seen her today!" Rikku pleaded her cousin.

"I have, and I know but even if we wanted to help…how could we? You can't help people who don't want help."

"Lulu wants help I can tell ya know? Please, Yunie, please! We already had an argument today I don't think-"

"You and Lulu argued?"

Rikku blinked… "You're losing sight of the big picture, Yunie, focus!" Rikku waved her hand in the air and was surprised when she felt her evasion go up.

"Yes, yes fine."

"So in Lulu's scrolls there is this spell."

"Rikku, before you continue I am not a black Mage, the only spell I know is a simple fire spell" Rikku grabbed hold of Yuna's arms and pulled at them as if dragging her.

"But you _are _a mage!" Rikku pleaded. "I messed up bad today, Yunie, I have to make it up to her, even if things don't end to well with that butthead that she loves so much then maybe we could relive her of some suffering…" Yuna noticed the passion in her cousin's voice and felt it light the determination within her. Lulu had helped her so much that it was only right she try.

"Where is this scroll?"

_**Besaid Beach**_

Wakka finished tucking the blanket into a basket and stuffing the basket back up into its tree. He had had enough. He was upset at himself for letting so much time pass, he didn't care how he looked while doing it, but he would get on his knees and beg for forgiveness for not believing Lulu when she said it was nothing. Wakka climbed out of his secret beach instead of swimming out. It was to dark to see under water anyway. He just hoped it would cost him too much time.

_**Besaid Village **_

Yuna read over the scroll on she and Tidus's dining room table.

"Sleep attack?" she questioned.

"That's a sub-spell," Rikku put forth, she was the only thing close to a black mage right now, and she was glad she had actually studied what Lulu told her to. Auron and Tidus stood in the background wondering what on Spira their loves were up to. They haven't exactly filled them in; they just demanded that they stay out of the way, so they did.

--

Lulu made another twist.

_Wakka kissed her neck affectionately. Lulu stared on feeling her heart getting wrenched out of her chest. _

"_See," a voice from behind said as Wakka moved up and kissed her cheek to her ear. _

"_He-" Was all she could say. _

"_It's ok," the same voice comforted._

"_Wakka," she moaned lightly. Lulu turned her back and a flash of blinding white light shone. Lulu opened her scarlet eyes to see Chappu standing in front of a bed with both Lulu and Wakka sitting up. She looks on as the second Lulu stands up and takes Chappu's hand. _

Another flash

_Lulu sighed; she knew where she was now…_

**--**

Wakka couldn't help but feel like he needed to hurry to her. He started climbing faster finding an inner strength despite his lack of nutrition. He had a bad feeling.

**--**

"Why not?!" Tidus exclaimed as Yuna, Rikku, and Auron proceeded into the mages dark hut.

"You have to keep guard," Yuna informed sweetly.

"We can't have any interruptions," Rikku warned "Not even butthead number two."

"Who's number one?" Tidus asked

"You if you let him in!" Rikku pointed. Yuna gave him an apologetic look as she and Rikku entered the hut. Auron nodded at Tidus as he entered the hut last.

"Yeah gee thanks guys," Tidus sighed as he sat down on the cold ground in his pajamas.

Rikku bumped into Yuna's back as Yuna suddenly stopped at the bedroom door threshold. "Yevon," she breathed.

C'mon Yunie, what's th-…" She trailed off.

"Yuna, hurry," Auron advised.

_Lulu took note of the room it wasn't different at all; the bolted door, the bare walls, the velvety red sheets with matching nightgown. _

"_M'Lady" Lulu shot her eyes to the door. "It may end, if you wish." Lulu noticed the small boy with a purple hood to cover his eyes. It was the same voice who had been taking her on a recap of her past night terrors. _

_A fayth? _

**--**

Wakka cursed himself for being so clumsy. He picked himself and winced in pained when he noticed the small gash made by the jagged rock hidden by the night's darkness. It wasn't that bad, he convinced himself as he continued his trek a bit more carefully but no slower than before.

--

"Ok…here goes," Yuna announced to herself as her palm came to rest on Lulu's forehead. Yuna closed her eyes. And within a second's time Lulu's body tensed up noticeably. Only her face looked peaceful.

"Did it work?" Rikku asked.

"Lulu!" Yuna shook her shoulder; nothing. "I suppose."

--

"_What may end?" Lulu asked apprehensively._

"_My dream." _

"_This, is your dream?"_

"_Yes, I am the last to stop, but I have been working for some time."_

"_On me?" The fayth nodded. "Why?!" Lulu asked suddenly feeling cheated, all this time she had to suffer all because some little boy wanted to dream? _

"_Be calm and listen. The heart never finds what it has lost and kept, but true desire is always met." Lulu blinked and repeated what he said over in her mind. _

"_Explain it." The little boy shook his head no. _

"_You must go." He looked to the steel door._

"_One question." The fayth nodded. "Why red?" Lulu indicated to the fancy sheets and her nightgown. The boy shrugged. _

"_I like red. Remember if you wake before figuring it out, I shall dream on. Good luck m'lady." Lulu watched as the boy began to walk off and then disappear. She sat in thought, repeating the riddle over and over again. It just didn't make sense. Then that's when she remembered she was actually being timed, who knew when she would wake up. Lulu slipped out of the bed and started for the door. _

"What do we do now?" Rikku wondered aloud. The room was totally quiet; all eyes fell on the mage who still looked completely tense.

"If something were to happen, we should wake her up." Yuna looked to Rikku who nodded then stopped mid nod. "You do know the spell to wake her up right?… Rikku." Rikku leaned the leather bond spell book on Lulu's bed and began looking through it.

--

_Meanwhile…_

Wakka finally made it into the village and was heading straight for Lulu's hut when he noticed Tidus sitting down near the entrance playing with a pebble.

"Hey brudda…what are you doin' here?" Wakka asked, his concern grew when Tidus snapped his head up and started fumbling over the truth.

"Keeping guard…uh… heh, so Auron doesn't bother her y'know." Wakka crossed his arms to his chest revealing the small gash near his abdomen; it was glistening brightly with some sort of clear gooey liquid that was smeared on over the dried blood. Tidus pointed a finger to poke it. "Eww that's gross what is it?" Tidus tried desperately, he knew Wakka couldn't resist telling a good story.

"Tree sap but more importantly, why are you outside of Lu's hut…in yuh jamas? Is she in there?" Tidus scrambled to his feet when Wakka stepped closer to the entrance.

"Hey uh, you can't go in there." Wakka raised his eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"Well cause umm…Lulu is…changing."

"Are you kiddin' me? How would you know anyway?"

"She told me." Tidus nodded.

"One, you're a horrible liar, and two, get outta my way. I gotta make things right ya?" Wakka pushed past him.

"Wakka, wait! I don't wanna be number one!" Tidus sagged his shoulders and followed his best friend further into the hut.

"Tidus!" Rikku called as Wakka busted into the room.

"Lu!" He ran to her bedside and noticed how tense she was. A small trace of blood lay under her nose. (Yes Lulu is a nose bleeder on occasion lol) "What the…" He turned to Yuna. "What's wrong with her?!'

"Wakka, calm down, she is just sleeping. Remember when we did this before…"

"Yeah but she didn't look like this!" He looked back down on her pale face. "You guys… you did this?" he asked sounding hurt.

"She has to work it out," Yuna replied watching the hurt in his eyes.

"She has to, Wakka," Rikku put forth trying to calm the poor Blitzer. He looked devastated. Tidus was defiantly in trouble. Wakka was not supposed to see this.

Wakka couldn't help feel a mountainous amount of emotion flow through him, she looked dead, well her face did at least. The rest of her looked as if she was suffering undeserving amounts of pain. "Are you guys crazy? What if it doesn't work, how is she gonna be then?" Wakka looked at Rikku who was still shifting through the spell book.

--

_Lulu felt a familiar presence as she slowly walked down the thin halls outside of her room, the riddle churning in her head. Maybe she had to look for something that she lost? No that couldn't be it._

"_Lulu?" Lulu turned around to see an armored man walk toward her, she couldn't believe she hadn't recognized him from his voice alone. "What are you doing here?" _

"_Chappu." Maybe he could help. "Chappu, where is Wakka? Is he here?" Chappu's face fell from behind his helmet. _

"_He…was here." _

"_Where is he now?"_

"_I can not tell you, Lulu, I'm under oath. Why, I am here now."_

"_Chappu, if you ever cared for me you will tell me." Lulu pleaded staring into his deep blue eyes. _

"_Lulu…"_

_--_

"Take her out, take her out now!" Wakka exclaimed once Lulu's nose started bleeding again. Yuna wiped it away. Wakka touched her pale cheek softly then looked to Yuna. "Please."

--

"_He was here last I checked but…they may have moved him." Lulu looked into the room that looked similar to hers save the red. _

"_Why would you keep your own brother hostage?"_

_Chappu crossed his plated arms. "Lulu, I am already dead this isn't just a dream." Lulu's eyes widened. "Yeah, I saw you with him and I was jealous of it. But…I know…I know you two are…meant to be." Chappu sighed. "I love you both and I'm…happy for you both, really I am." Lulu felt her eyes water._

"_Chappu?"_

_Chappu nodded. Lulu wracked her brain for what she prepared long ago to tell him if he ever were to come back. Nothing came. _

_--_

"Lu…" Wakka wiped away a tear from her cheek and felt one well up inside of himself.

--

_Lulu hugged him tightly. Chappu returned it in kind then vanished. Lulu backed up completely devastated. Everyone she ever loved was disappearing! She couldn't control the tears that continued to fall. _

"_I brought him for you, he didn't want to pain you anymore." _

_Lulu turned around to see the little boy. She was shocked to see his hood taken off revealing beautiful hazel eyes. Lulu nodded. "Thank you." _

"_The heart never finds what it has lost and kept, but true desire is always met…Are you ready to let go of what you kept?" Lulu nodded finally understanding what the beginning meant. The little boy nodded then disappeared and Lulu fell to the floor gasping for breath. What the hell?! She thought as she began to choke on air._

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled as Lulu began choking. Wakka looked mortified.

"Sorry sorry wrong one!"

**--**

_Lulu leaned up against a wall finally regaining her strength. _

"_Where am I?" she asked herself as she began to walk down a hall. "I'm here," she said softly more so to herself confusing herself even more. _

"_Lulu."__  
__  
Someone called her name. The voice was warm, soft, loving. Lulu felt her heart stop as she turned to face the man who was her heart's true desire._

**AN YAY!! That chapter was flippin awesome aahh!! It was a little complicated to write, I must thank my beta reader again and again for this one. She and I brainstormed on this one for a while. THANK YOU! ISIS!**

**Ok Reviewers, you know what to do…I'm trying to reach 100 reviews with this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**KathleenDee **


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Sorry sorry sorry lol**

**Chapter 47**

"OK I got it!"

--

"_What you doing wondering the halls ya?… especially in that?" Wakka asks indicating her red nightgown. Lulu's heart suddenly called down as if some sort of weight was lifted away from her. She notes with a small smile that he was wearing red pajama bottoms made of the same velvety material as her sleeping attire._

_Lulu chuckled a little. "I couldn't sleep." _

_Wakka looked concerned. "Nightmare or something?" He wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Or something."_

"_Well you okay now?" Lulu nodded then started to feel her nose get stuffy as if liquid were in it. Then she felt someone close to her. What was happening? _

"_What's wrong?" Dream Wakka asked._

"_Nothing." Lulu already knew she was waking up. Wakka hugged her closer to him._

"_I'm always here ok?"_

"_I know, Wakka, I know." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Lulu closed her eyes then opened them again._

Three Weeks Later

"Dinner was good," Wakka complimented, he had already run out of things to talk about and the silence was killing him. He lay clad in his navy blue pajama bottoms with his left arm extended behind Lulu's spaghetti strapped shoulders as she lay beside him on their bed. It had only recently become 'their' bed instead of 'hers'.

Lulu shifted a little. "Thank you, I hardly tried." Over the course of two weeks Wakka had gradually started moving in, so gradually in fact that neither really noticed until one day when Wakka said he would see her at 'home' later. Lulu didn't mind, they were getting married after all and having Wakka around more than usual was nice. Elder Novak didn't like it but all the other elders smiled upon their maturity.

Wakka chuckled "You sure are modest, Lu."

Lulu smiled. "I have reason not to be." Ever since her dream Lulu had been sleeping great, as promised the fayth stopped his dreaming and Lulu could finally give her heart to Wakka fully.

Wakka's hut had become Auroch central in the sense that he used it as storage for the team and to hold meetings. He still kept his room in tacked. He was somewhat attached to it, plus Jassu was always fighting with his wife now a days, let's just say it came in handy.

Our favorite couple was currently cuddling together on the gray and maroon bed that they shared. It was just something they did before turning in. Although it seemed as if some much time had passed, it really hasn't, they still spoke about the SSBC like it was yesterday, the only difference was that things were starting to settle down considerably. Wakka yawned a little.

"I'm bushed ya? Who knew practice could be so tiring, you think I'm outta shape, Lu?"

"With the way you eat? I would suspect something would come out of it."

"Ay, it's not my fault you're a good cook ya? Give a guy a break."

"Hm, I'll have to think about that…Breakfast with Yuna tomorrow remember? So no sleeping in." Wakka nodded as he pulled the blanket over them and re-situated himself so he was hugging Lulu from behind. They both drifted off without another word.

_Sometime during the night_

Wakka awoke to a noise, it sounded like a tapping, or a knocking of some sort. He looked over to Lulu who was sleeping soundly, oblivious to the noise. He lightly moved his hands from around Lulu and dragged his feet across the floor. When he reached the wooden door that separated the entrance from the rest of the hut he realized it was knocking noise.

"Wonder if she's awake," Yuna pondered aloud.

"I hope so, this is kinda scary, Yunie." Rikku cowered, wondering what had just happened to her.

"It's different for all mages." Just then Wakka opened the door looking very sleepy. He rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Ay watcha doin up diss late ya?" he asked, his sleepy accent muffling most of the words. Rikku looked to Yuna for translation. Yuna giggled at the scruffy looking Wakka.

"Is Lulu awake? It's important." Wakka glanced at Rikku and nodded.

"Le me get her ya? Come in." Wakka turned and lethargically shuffled his feet into their room. He bent over the bed and lightly shook Lulu's shoulder. "Lulu…Lu, wake up for a minute ya?" Lulu slowly opened her eyes and stared at him wondering what in Spira could be so important. "Yuna and Rikku are here, said something was important."

"Did you let them in?" Her voice was light. Wakka would have smiled at how cute it sounded if he wasn't so tired.

"Yeah." He crawled over her and laid on his side of the bed as Lulu reluctantly got up and put on her robe. She looked back at Wakka with envy as he snuggled with a pillow and slowly began to fall asleep.

--

"Lulu, sorry to wake you," Yuna spoke first as the mage entered while tying the front of her robe. Lulu put her hand up to show that it was no problem. She sat across from the two.

"What is of such great importance?" Lulu asked looking between the two.

"A mage's rite."

--

"I shall explain later. For now, drink this you will feel much better." Lulu handed Rikku some sort of potion. "Do not be frightened, this means you're actually learning something."

"Thank you, Lulu, sorry again," Rikku smiled, you could tell that she too was tired. Lulu shook her head.

"It is no problem. Yuna, I will see you soon, Rikku we will meet at the same time." The two nodded and were on their ways. Lulu closed her door and slowly made her way into her room. She slipped out of her robe and climbed into the bed where Wakka lay sleeping.

"How I envy your ability to fall asleep so quickly," Lulu mused as she moved a bit closer to him. Wakka sleepily wrapped an arm around her. Lulu smiled, he wasn't even awake.

Wakka woke to Lulu's light hand moving lightly against his face. Lulu found it was the most effective way to wake him up without hurting him. It seemed he responded almost instantly to her light affectionate caress. Wakka turned his cheek and looked at her, she was already dressed for breakfast with Yuna and Tidus.

"I'm not late am I?" he asked, hoping he wasn't.

"No, I am just early, I just wanted to take a walk before we have to meet them."

Wakka nodded and sat up. "I'll get dressed ya?"

Lulu nodded and watched as Wakka did his morning stretch. He extended his arms high into the sky and yawned loudly, his body arched back a little. When he was done he smiled at Lulu and started to get ready. "Lu, I can't find my…heh...thanks." Wakka's shirt was purposely put on a chair in their room so Wakka would notice it. He quickly dressed himself and did everything needed before walking into the kitchen and walking behind Lulu who was washing her teacup. He held her hips and leaned down to her neck.

"Morning, Lu," Wakka greeted.

Lulu turned her head and pressed her lips onto his lightly. "Good morning."

Wakka responded to her. When they pulled apart Wakka blushed; it was obviously supposed to be a quick kiss. Lulu smiled with her eyes and continued washing her cup. When she was finished she and Wakka left for their walk.

Wakka felt like he was intruding a little, Lulu was so quiet as they walked he wondered what she was thinking about. Sometime during their walk Lulu glanced his way and smiled a little. Wakka laced his pinky finger with hers then moved to hold her hand completely. After a while of walking slowly they made it to the beach.

"Whoa," Wakka whispered. It was truly a perfect morning. The sky was a faint purple gray and the sun was making itself visible causing a bright ray of light to shimmer brilliantly on the clear water. Wakka led Lulu to the sand right beside the rising tide. They sat close and just watched the sea, hands still entwined. Wakka pulled Lulu's hand to his face and kissed it lightly before placing their hands back on her thigh.

"It's a nice morning don't you think?" Lulu asked after a little while longer.

"Yeah, it's really nice out, the water's probably warm ya?" Wakka watched the water hungrily. There was just something in him that made him want to rip off his shirt and run into the waves. It looked so inviting. Lulu watched Wakka, it seemed he was caught in some sort of trance.

"Besaidian men could never live in Bevelle, hm?" she asked in amusement.

Wakka chuckled then turned to look at Lulu. "Nope, no ocean." Wakka leaned a little toward her. "Why?"

"Mm nothing, I've just noticed how you get anxious if we're away from the beach for to long. You seem calmer now that we're home." She fixed some of his spiked hair with her free hand as she talked. Wakka smiled

"I think getting the elders' blessings had something to do with it ya?" Lulu smiled knowingly. That had been one crazy day.

"Well…" She began to stand up. "We have much to do, ocean some other time?" Wakka followed in her actions and reached for her hand as they walked back toward the village.

"Ok… Uh, what are we doing today anyway?"

Lulu looked at him. "Did I not tell you?" She asked , really wonder if she had neglected to.

Wakka looked down as if in deep thought. "Not that I can remember… "He looked down at Lulu a little nervous. Was he supposed to know what they were doing today? Their real anniversary wasn't until the next week…wasn't it? Lulu wasn't much for that sort of thing until they got married but he could still do something nice for her.

"We eat breakfast with Yuna and Tidus, then right before lunch I have to speak to Rikku on a more pressing matter, but during lunch is when we begin to plan…"

"Plan for what ya?"

"Our wedding, Wakka, where are you?"

Wakka looked confused. "Besaid?" Lulu rolled her eyes and looked off to her right. They were walking along the wooden bridges connected by parcels of land. For a second all she could hear was the rushing water being omitted by the monstrous waterfalls. Wakka stood to her left so she wouldn't get wet She had never admitted it to anyone but the bridges made her a little nervous, especially with Wakka's oafish stomping.

Wakka tugged on Lulu's hand quite childishly. "Do we gotta start planning now, Lu? We just started relaxin ya?"

"All you do is relax, Wakka, and yes."

"Well I think after beating Sin we gotta get a couple years off from work y'know?" Lulu sighed yet said nothing. "Ok, ok, what do yuh want me to do?"

"I want you to want to do this."

"Well I guess I got nothing else to do, marryin' you is top priority y'know?" Wakka smiled down at her as he swung their intertwined hands a little. They were just outside the village when Wakka stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he slipped his hands around her waist. She automatically rested her hands on his biceps.

"Well, I just wanted to ask how you were doin'…with...umm...stuff." Lulu chuckled a little. Wakka would often ask how she was doing with "stuff". She knew he was concerned for her, and she loved that he asked.

"I'm good."

Wakka nodded, "You sleepin' ok?"

"Yes, I do believe that what happened was for the best."

He pulled her a little closer. "I'm glad y'know?"

"I know."

They stared at each other before Lulu leaned up and kissed his chin cutely. Wakka blushed a little. "Heh, you sure do know what to do to make a guy blush ya?" Lulu laughed and Wakka released his grip and walked beside her as they stepped into Besaid village.

--

"Bevelle?" both Wakka and Lulu asked in unison.

Yuna nodded. "Apparently, we've gotten such a great response from the High Summoner Ball that…" She looked at her two Guardians. "They would like us to come for.."

"Kimahri is gonna meet us there!" Tidus exclaimed trying to keep the mood happy. He and Yuna already discussed that the idea was completely stupid. They had just returned from trip after trip, but a High Summoners duty is never done. Lulu gave Tidus a look then directed her gaze back on Yuna.

"Yuna…" she spoke in her most motherly of tones. "It is truly a sad thing to be worn out by the age of twenty."

Yuna nodded. "I understand."

Wakka watched the exchange of looks between the two women. It was as if they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally Lulu sat back and stole a look at Wakka before speaking again.

"When are we expected?"

--

"Auron, you…"

"Rikku please, it's just something I have to do." He stepped toward her hating himself even with every breath he took. "I love yo-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Rikku turned her back to him. Why was he being so difficult?

There it is again, Rikku thought as her blood ran cold. "Let me come with you."

"I can't, it's classified." His hand rested on her shoulder.

--

Wakka sat on the foot of he and Lulu's bed as the mage in question paced in front of him. "Breakfast was good," he timidly supplied. She had been pacing for a good five minutes now. It was so unlike her. Lulu stopped and glared at him, then continued again. Wakka was about to say something when Lulu unknowingly cut him off.

"Who informs her of these things anyway?!" Wakka was surprised at the outburst and was about to supply a response. "Don't they know that she is still very young?"

"Wel-"

"They couldn't even have a proper honeymoon."

"Lu-"

"It's always something! She looks a lot thinner now don't you think?"

Wakka jumped up and held in her in one place. "LU!"

"What?!" That one place just happened to be his arms.

"Everything is gonna be ok, Yuna knows what she's doing." He looked at her in a very direct manner. Lulu was a bit shocked at how… how… how un-Wakka he was acting. Usually he would be the one pacing. "It's ok," he repeated calming her down more as he hugged her completely. He understood now. Yuna was more than a close friend of Lulu's. She worried all the time for the White Mage.

"Lulu!" They both broke from their hug and Lulu quickly went to her door. Rikku.

--

"Auron!"

"What?"

"Truly, Auron, do you not care who is calling after to you?" Lulu asked, anger edged her voice.

Auron turned around when he realized whom it was. "My apologies."

"Save them." Lulu approached him and even though he was taller than her he couldn't help but think she held quite the presence. "I do not care for casual quarreling between you and Rikku but this is quite enough."

"I said I was staying for a little while. I still have my duties in Bevelle. Rikku should have understood this."

"Then why bring her hopes up this far?"

"I…"

"That's right; you didn't think."

"There are things that you might not under-"

"I am no child."

"That quite apparent." Lulu's eyes narrowed. "I love her, you must know something about that in your current situation." Auron helplessly motioned to her left hand.

"That is why." Lulu turned then looked over her shoulder. "You think of love as a situation, when it is merrily a happening that no one can control. Sin is gone, Auron."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Not everything is a situation that can be overcome, not anymore." And with that, she was gone. Auron sighed.

Lulu made it back to her hut, there Wakka was looking through some of his things. He looked up at her face and soon forgot what he was supposed to be looking for. "Ay," he smiled softly and stood to walk over to her. Lulu tiredly rested her head on his chest.

"And to think, it's only eleven."

Wakka chuckled. "I predict clear skies for the rest of the day ya?"

Lulu smiled into his chest. "I hate for her to be so caught in him, Auron is…unstable."

"You only want what's right, Lu."

"He's right." This surprised him.

"What?" Wakka moved away just a little see her face. Lulu however didn't like this and wrapped her arms fully around him to let him know not to let go.

"He is nothing more than a wondering soul. He has duties, responsibilities. It is quite a shame for them. It seems true."

Wakka nodded. And let himself just hold her. "Where is he going?" Wakka finally asked.

"Bevelle has called him, apparently before he met up with us he was training a fleet there and they need him back."

"Ho-?"

"Rikku told me."

"Oh." Wakka hugged Lulu a little tighter.

"What?"

"I'm tryin' to squeeze the tension out of ya."

Lulu couldn't help but laugh. "You might squeeze the air out of me instead." Wakka squeezed a little tighter making Lulu laugh. Wakka lessened his grip and lowered his hand just a little. Lulu's smile turned to a smirk as she broke away. "Come, we have much to do."

Wakka laughed as he tugged her back. "Yeah we do."

"Wakka." Lulu tried to use her serious voice. Wakka leaned down and captured her lips in a very surprising kiss that lead to her neck and rendered Lulu in a completely loss of all motor skills. Then suddenly it stopped.

"Ok," Wakka said simply and walked past her right out of the hut with the biggest grin on his face. Lulu really did hate him at times, now was one.

--

"I am not certain." Auron sat in front of Rikku as they tried to talk about the inevitable.

"You know how I feel, guess I should have seen this coming," Rikku said while looking down at her small tanned hands. One of Auron's fell over both of them.

"I'm sorry about…"

"I know… and I love you too." Rikku looked up to face him; her emerald beauties teary yet shockingly clear.

Desa du knuf ib rir? Time to grow up huh?

--

Wakka and Lulu walked beside one another they were on their way to see Rikku then Yuna to talk of their newest adventure. They were surprised to see Auron and Rikku walking in same fashion.

"He's leaving now," Rikku stated sadly yet with the usual glow in his eyes.

"We should see him off ya?" Wakka nodded at Auron and took Lulu's hand in his.

"I would appreciate that," Auron spoke. Once they were on the beach they all smiled at the sight before them.

"Yuna! Come back!" Tidus chased Yuna around in their bathing suits; Tidus had something gooey looking in his hands. Yuna saw everyone and immediately ran towards Lulu.

"Tidus, this is not funny!" Yuna called as she moved behind Lulu and Wakka.

"What's this?" Auron asked in slight amusement.

"Yunie is afraid of jellies," Rikku informed. Tidus ran in front of Lulu and Wakka to try and get to Yuna.

"Ah c'mon, Yuna, he's kinda cute."

"Tidus, put that down," Lulu ordered.

"It's a wonder he didn't-" Wakka began but stopped as he spoke to soon. Tidus jumped and let the jelly fall out of his hands.

"Ahh! The little bugger shocked me!" Everyone chuckled.

"Serves you right," Yuna spoke as she slowly walked from around Lulu and Wakka. She walked over to asses his wounds.

"Say, Auron, you leaving already?" Tidus asked looking at him with his bag.

"He knew?" Rikku asked while looking up at the warrior monk. Auron nodded.

"I ran into them both this morning when I found out."

"Surely you can wait two days, Rikku," Yuna said after healing a slight shock mark Tidus's hands.

"What?" Rikku looked confused. Wasn't it obvious that he was going away for a while?

"I haven't told her yet," Lulu informed from her rightful spot on Wakka's side.

"Haven't told me what?!"

"Oh, well I just assumed…she looks so calm is all," Yuna put forth.

"What you guys?!"

"Yuna and her Guardians have been Summoned."

"Summoned where?!" But just before Rikku could get an answer, the boat that had appeared long ago in the distance was now docking.

"I must leave," Auron said as he held Rikku's hand then let it go. "Yuna, you will send me word on where we are needed?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Sir Auron."

"See ya, Gramps!" Tidus called, Auron mumbled something then looked back to Rikku who looked so confused, he found it kind of cute how her eyebrows furrowed a little.

"Bye," she said sadly. He smiled just for her and turned to leave.

"Heh, that guys real shady sometimes; always leaving, makes you wonder if he has a double life or something," Tidus said as he crossed his arms and watched Auron walk off. A tan hand came suddenly from his left and whacked him in the chest. Tidus coughed.

"Shut up, number one!" Rikku called with a little smile on her face.

"Hey!" Tidus and Rikku started playing around on the beach, Yuna went over to Lulu and Wakka who found a spot under Lulu's old reading palm tree.

"Hi," she spoke, wondering if she was interrupting something. They looked like they were talking about something serious. Lulu looked up then Wakka.

"Come sit down with us ya?" Wakka moved over so Yuna could sit in between them. She remembered when she was smaller that that's how they would sit, she knew it had something to do with Lulu not liking to be close to Wakka for some reason or the other. Yuna smiled at how silly that sounded now. "I was just telling Lu how I was just getting used to home ya? Now we're off again."

"I'm sorry, Wakka," Yuna apologized.

"It's ok ya? If it gets us away from-"

"You had better not say planning," Lulu cut him off causing Yuna to chuckle.

Wakka shook his head frantically. "I wasn't gonna say that, Lu."

"I think I might have some womanly advice for you, Lulu."

"Do you?" Lulu smiled as she looked at Yuna.

"Tidus went through the same thing. I think it's like midlife crisis."

Lulu chuckled. "More like a bachelor life crisis."

Yuna smiled and Lulu nodded then looked towards Wakka. "Na, that ain't it, ya?"

"Then what is?" Lulu asked.

Wakka pointed a finger at Yuna. "I just don't want you turning into another Yuna when you got a deadline or something," Wakka teased. The three laughed.

"I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Course you weren't," Wakka nodded and laughed when Yuna lightly pushed him in the chest. "She's a bully, Lu, I'm tellin' you. Did you not see that?!" Wakka laughed.

"I didn't see anything," Lulu commented coolly as she looked back onto the ocean. Tidus had picked Rikku up and through her in the ocean carelessly.

Later that day while waiting for Lulu to dress for lunch Wakka sat in thought about what Yuna had said. Was he really afraid to commit? That was impossible, who else was there? It was only Lulu he loved.

"Don't think _too_ hard." A cool quiet voice came that caused him to turn around to see Lulu standing in the doorway in her dress.

"You look great, Lu," he complimented as he stood.

--

"So how long will we be there?" Rikku asked while drying her hair with a towel in Yuna's living room. Rikku seemd really excited about visiting Bevelle.

"Three days and two nights."

"That's not that long…Hey maybe we can run into Paine and her Praetor," Rikku smiled. She seemed to be in a good mood despite her sudden loss.

"Don't you mean _the_ Praetor, Baralai."

"No, I meant what I said, word is that they hooked up the day before your wedding." Yuna looked at Rikku seriously. "Ew Yunie no! I mean they kissed."

Yuna nodded quickly with a little smile. "Oh."

--

"Whatever you want."

Lulu sighed she should have know this would happen. Wakka had been answering, "Whatever you want," for the past half hour. Although sometimes he would say "Sure," or "What do you think", or even "that sounds good to me." Whichever way he said it, it still meant, whatever you want.

"Wakka…" Wakka looked up from his sandwich.

"Huh?"

"Can you at least sound a little interested?" She wasn't begging him at all.

I'm sorry ya? …Do you think I'm havin' a crisis?"

"No."

"Well are you sure, Lu, because I wanna help, I'm just no good at picking colours."

"I'm sure, here," Lulu put her pad down next to her and looked at Wakka with all her attention. "What is your favorite colour?"

"Yellow, but Lu you already kne-"

"See, you have just contributed." Then Lulu thought about it. She was not wearing anything yellow. "Second favorite?"

"Orange?"

"Third?" She was losing hope, and fast.

"Red."

"Good."

"Good? How, what was wrong with yellow?"

Lulu grabbed her pad and wrote red next to black and white. She then looked up to Wakka seriously. "There is no way either of us are wearing yellow."

Wakka grinned a little. "But what about what I want ya? I'm getting married too."

"You're not important," Lulu said as she looked back down at her checklist.

Later in the evening Rikku came over. She found Wakka pumping air into a Blitzball while Lulu read next to him on the couch. She chuckled aloud causing Lulu to look up. "What?"

"Oh nothing, Yuna should be here soon, Lulu, for the uh…" Rikku made a hand gesture and Lulu nodded.

Wakka finished pumping air into the Blitzball and looked up from his work. "Eh, Lu? Can I talk to you for a second?" Lulu nodded and motioned for Rikku to sit onto the couch while Wakka and Lulu left to their room.

"You think I should leave?" Wakka asked in a hushed tone. Lulu looked at him for a second. His face a little concerned. "She gonna do that thing?…The one you did?" Lulu nodded.

"A mage's rite, it has to be done for her to officially continue training." Wakka nodded and placed his blitzball down at the foot of their bed.

"I'll go see what the guys are up to." He stepped a couple of steps and stopped when he felt Lulu's hand on his shoulder. Wakka turned around.

"Thank you." It was times like these that she wondered how she ever doubted her love for the man. Lulu leaned up and lightly touched her lips to his. Something she often did with him. She wasn't moving her mouth or anything, just letting their lips touch. Wakka smiled and playfully pressed his lips to hers a little harder, Lulu laughed. They weren't even kissing.

"I'll see you soon ya?" Wakka hollered as he left. Lulu stepped into her living room and sat across from a nervous looking Rikku.

"It appears the potion has worn off," she stated calmly, the complete opposite of what Rikku was.

Rikku shook nervously, she was freezing. "Y-yeah."

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this one took so long ya?…heh…ya….Anyway, yeah why not there off again. Keep in mind that a month passed since they were back from Luca. So I really wanna just thank everyone again and again. Throwing-Fire-Twice (awesome name right?) wrote a Lukka fic you guys deff have to read!**

**Never thought I would make it over 100 reviews, you guys rock!**

**Review!**

**KathleenDee**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"That's ridiculous!"

"I know brudda dat's what I was thinking," Wakka said as he sat at Tidus's table, just across from him was Jassu and Tidus.

"Yellow is like de best color ya?" Jassu spoke while he pointed to his Auroch uniform. Tidus nodded.

--

"So…is it over?" Rikku asked while looking up at Lulu and Yuna.

"Hardly," Lulu spoke as she moved to sit next to Rikku. She pulled out a thick leather bound book from Yevon knew where and began turning the large pages. She often shook her head after reading a small passage, muttering words like "not exactly" and "we will see." It started worrying Rikku. They hadn't given her a direct answer since Wakka left and were exchanging glances. This was all so weird for her, not to mention the fact that her blood had completely frosted over and she felt a certain numbness on her bones. At one point Yuna disappeared into Lulu's room and emerged with a blanket to wrap Rikku up in.

"Ah…here it is..." Lulu pointed a slender finger over some microscopic sized text and began reading it over and over again. Rikku tried to read from over her shoulder but found that her vision wasn't as good as she believed it was.

Rikku plopped her back against the couch and sighed loudly. "Yunie?"

--

The crowd started to slowly grow in numbers. Now the whole Blitzball team had crammed there way into Yuna and Tidus's living room. It had come to the point where they all decided to go to Wakka's old hut.

"So Wakka, how are you and Lulu doing?" Tidus asked curiously. Ever since that one day when he was forced to stand guard things have never been different between everyone. Wakka began playing with his set of keys for their huts inside front door. "Any fights?"

"No, Lu and I are good ya? Our anniversary is comin' up y'know."

"Wow how long has it been?"

"Five months ya?" Wakka beamed proudly. A blind person could have seen his happiness. "Seems like longer though, things goin' good ya?" Wakka began counting from their second trip to Luca.

Tidus nodded and began to start thinking about his and Yuna's relationship. It seemed all was well. "What are you planning on doing for her?"

Wakka's face fell. "Lu doesn't really want me to do anything for her…"

"And that surprises you because…?"

"It aint surprisin' it's just confusin' ya'know? What if I don't really do anything, you think she would be hurt a little?"

"Why, because you listened to what she wanted?" Tidus was slowly starting to get confused.

"Na, 'cause I didn't do anything at all, it shows I don't care ya?"

"Wakka, I've been on Spira for how long now and I still don't get Lulu. That doesn't make any sense!" Wakka sat in thought for a little while. "What did you have planned?"

Wakka's face lit up a little. "Well you know how we gonna be in Bevelle…"

--

"It is a very common side affect." Rikku looked up at Lulu, Yuna sat by her side on the small couch. "The freezing of the blood, is what needs to happen in order for the magic molecules to bond."

"But I'm cold," Rikku whined.

"And you will be, for a couple of days, I will give more of the potion however you still will feel slightly uncomfortable. When this is all over you can complete your rite." Lulu stepped into her room without another word.

"Yunie, what's my rite?" Rikku asked after trying to snuggle herself into the blanket over her shoulders.

Yuna smiled a little. "It's a test designed to showcase your skills."

Rikku threw her arms in the air causing the blanket to fly back. "What skills! I'm not even on the ara's!"

"You have a unique talent, Rikku, are you forgetting how you helped me already?" Lulu asked calmly as she returned with two potions in hand.

"I only read what the book said to do, plus Yunie did help."

"Barely," Yuna put in with a smile.

"Any mage could read a spell book, it takes a good one to be able to interpret the elements."

"Elements?" Rikku asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about myself, Rikku?"

"What? About you being sensitive?" Rikku giggled.

Lulu nodded with a tiny smile. "Yes that is the element consoon. (con- SOON) It is the element of consciousness."

"You mean there are more than Fire, Thunder, Water, and Blizard?"

"Correct, they have their own periodic table, there are still some that are unknown to me and the rest of Spira."

"How do you get em', I mean there can't be a spell book on all of them, right?"

"On the contrary, many mages have tried to create spell books for all, but each mage is different."

"White Magic and Black Magic share the same elements, some are just stronger than the other for each person," Yuna said while looking through one of Lulu's spell books that she brought out.

"That's right, each mage's power is also shaped by their experiences when they were a child, and as they grow older those situations have the ability to turn into elements that the mage is strong in."

"So…is there ever a middle ground, like both mages in one who know all the elements, ya know?" Rikku asked.

Both Yuna and Lulu nodded. "It is called Gray Magic, and it is very dangerous for the person to have," Yuna answered.

"How, wouldn't they be stronger?"

"No, they may know a plethora of elements that neither a Black Mage nor White Mage can acquire because of their selection of Magic type, however their general power is spread out, divided if you will." Lulu had finally sat down.

"How is that dangerous, they're weak right?"

"As I said before each Mage is different. The characteristics in body changes for a white mage and a black mage a very different, and when combined can be fatal. Though there are few who still try, and an even fewer amount who live."

--

Tidus and Wakka had left "Auroch Central" in search of something to eat. The sky was starting to turn slightly gray meaning that dinnertime was fast approaching, and with their significant others still conversing they decided to grab something to eat by themselves. "I'm kinda pumped for the trip y'know?" Tidus said as they tried to pick a location to eat.

"We just gonna be there for a little while."

"Yeah, but I never actually been to Bevelle…like the city itself. We usually stay in the Temple…Kurby's?" Tidus ask pointing to the restaurant near the Temple. Wakka scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Ah we already ate everythin' on the menu, let's go some where else," Wakka suggested.

Tidus folded his arms."Why not?! They have chicken wings today, a whole platter!" Wakka was about to say something when Tidus grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Once inside Wakka tried to remain calm while the hostess approached them.

"Hello Tidus, Wakka."

"Hey, Mally, can we get a table for two?" Tidus greeted with a smile. Mally seemed like a nice person. Wakka avoided eye contact.

"Wakka?" her light cheery voice called. "Are you ok?" Wakka shifted on his feet.

"Uh yeah, I'm good."

"How is Lulu?" she asked as she began to walk the two to a table.

"Good ya? Plannin' the wedding…"

"That's great, it should be a nice occasion." What made her think Lulu would want to invite her. Wakka forced a smile as she left.

"What's up with you?" Tidus asked noticing his friends' odd behavior.

"Lu hasn't been here since we came back from Luca." Wakka looked down at his menu thoughtfully. "Well, not after the Elders ya?"

"Why what's so wrong about this place?" Tidus asked then picked up a table advertisement and threw it in Wakka's direction playfully. "They have the best wings!"

"Mally ya? We kinda had something small back then, and Lu found out."

"Whoa, you think she would be mad?"

"No, it just feels weird ya? She knows I love her, it's just…weird."

"Are you saying she hasn't been here in a month? I come here every week!"

Wakka chuckled "That's 'cause your afraid of Yuna's cookin'." He looked back down at his menu. "Lu just likes to cook ya? I don't mind, it always tastes good y'know? I kinda wonder if she still thinks about it, I know I do…sometimes"

"What? Auron?"

Wakka nodded a little. "Kinda feels like they censored it for me, like maybe I couldn't handle the truth."

"You know that Lulu-"

"I know, I know…don't know what I'm thinking ya?" Wakka shook his head a little. "Ay, past is past ya? Best not to worry." Tidus nodded slowly, he remembered on the beginning of Pilgrimage when Wakka said something like that, it was his first real insight into their relationship.

_FLASHBACK_

_Wakka: (to Tidus) So, uh...they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?_

_Tidus: Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though. Hey! Since when_

_have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?_

_Wakka: I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries_

_'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe_

_they just pop back, see?_

_Lulu: Amazing. Simply amazing. (to Wakka) You make up one theory after another,_

_refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed_

_him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back. Oh, and_

_one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place._

_No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for_

_Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad._

_Lulu left. Wakka talks to himself._

_Wakka: (sitting on the ground) I...I could never be what Chappu was. (standing_

_up) Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry._

_Tidus: (narrating) Wakka, Lulu, and Wakka's brother Chappu. Something had_

_happened between them a long time ago. I was sure of it. Well, whatever it was,_

_it was none of my business, that's for sure. Best not to go there._

_End flashback_

Although he didn't understand Wakka's words then Tidus knew something was there between them.

_Poor guy was in love with her back then. Must have been tough. _

_Sometime later_

"So…I'll still be able to go to Bevelle right, I really wanna go Lulu."

"I know, and yes I don't believe that it would hurt. "

"Bevelle is considerably cold this time of year though, Rikku," Yuna warned with a smile.

I don't care!" Rikku laughed. "I can melt ice remember?" That caused all three mages to laugh. Just then Wakka stepped into the hut with a pink box in his hand.

"Ay what I miss? I wanna laugh too ya?" Wakka grinned as he gave Yuna and Rikku a kiss on the cheek before kissing Lulu lightly on the lips. Rikku giggled, as she did every time any type of affection was exchanged between the two.

"C'mon Rikku, I think Tidus made cookies yesterday," Yuna prodded. They said their goodbyes, and left.

"What do you have there?" Lulu asked motioning toward the pink box. Wakka smirked.

"Midnight snack." He placed it on the table and walked over to Lulu who was sitting on the couch. Wakka took a seat. "Tidus and I went for some food, you hungry?" Lulu shook her head no and Wakka stretched out his legs and yawned. "So how did it go?" He asked with a sleepy expression. Lulu smiled inwardly, he was so cute.

"Well, I don't know why I imagined her panicking."

"She's not panicking cause she doesn't know what you gonna make her do…I still think it's kinda mean, Lu."

"She has to get over her fears, once that is done then she will be able to learn more, Wakka."

"Das a little extreme though."

"I don't seem to think so, Yuna doesn't either." Wakka shrugged then got up to put the pink box into the icebox. He returned with a frown on his face.

"You started cooking ya?"

Lulu was already starting to read. She looked up at him for a minute then back down into her book. Wakka sighed. "I'm sorry ya? Next time I'll let ya know."

"It is fine Wakka, it's only vegetables." She was still looking into her book. She could feel the added weight of a 200 and something pound Blitzball player sit beside her.

"I'm gonna cook tomorrow ya?"

Lulu looked up from her book at him. "You…cook?" she teased. "Wakka I like my hut, I wouldn't want it to burn down."

Wakka laughed at her sudden mood. "I can cook!"

"No, you can't."

"Ya, I can…"

"You can burn water, Wakka," Lulu supplied, her book long forgotten with the sudden subject.

"That was only once ya! I only burned it cause I had to dodge a fireball you threw at me. It hit the pot instead." They both began to laugh.

They were much like children; Wakka and Lulu, for the playful antics and teasing lasted until they were ready for bed, and even then it continued.

"Move." Lulu pushed Wakka over a little as she brushed her teeth that night. Wakka almost tripped.

"Ay Lu watch it ya? I got big shoulders."

"Your mother must have been in labor for days," Lulu mumbled loud enough for him to hear it. Wakka laughed.

"Talkin' 'bout that, Lu, you gonna be in the same boat ya?"

Lulu sighed, he was probably right about that one. "Hopefully they won't look like their father," she countered.

Wakka laughed and blushed just a little at the topic of the conversation. "Yeah, hope they look like you, Lu…But then if they do den I don't wanna have any girls ya?" Wakka chuckled.

Curiosity got the best of Lulu. "Why?" She watched as Wakka took off his headband.

"Think of all the little village boys who gonna be chasin' her around, dat's more work for me!" Lulu laughed along with him. They calmed down once they actually were in the process of getting into bed. Lulu watched Wakka from her spot under the covers; he took off his shirt and folded it. That was one thing she found extremely interesting about living with Wakka. He had these strange habits that most guys didn't have. He would fold his dirty clothes and put it in the hamper, as apposed to just throwing them in there. Once he was done he crawled into bed and over to Lulu, who welcomed him. Wakka leaned down and kissed her. "Hey." He smiled cutely at her as he pulled away.

"Hello."

"How was your day?" he asked as he lay onto his back and extended his arm behind her spaghetti strapped shoulders. Lulu pulled herself into him and they stared at each other as they talked. They ended up talking about a number of things, the trip to Bevelle being one, and their wedding another.

"So…after the wedding, where do you want to go?" Wakka asked timidly, his voice light because of the time of night.

"The honeymoon?" Lulu asked looking up at him. She would have noticed the small blush on his face if it weren't for their dark room.

"Yeah, I wanna go away somewhere ya?"

"Somewhere we haven't been."

Wakka chuckled softly "Dat's gonna be hard ya?"

"Mm, we will figure it out." Lulu pulled an arm around his neck and leaned over to kiss him goodnight. "Goodnight, Wakka." Wakka held her above him and smiled up at her.

"Love ya, Lu."

"I love you too, Wakka. Very much." Wakka let her lay atop of him. There was plenty of room for her on his chest and her legs slid in between his. Wakka wondered how she found his so comfortable to lay against. Lulu rested her head below his chin and her left hand on his chest. Wakka wrapped both arms around her and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_The Next Morning_

Lulu slowly opened her eyes, and as usual she was awake way earlier than everyone else. She lifted her head slowly and smiled when she looked down at Wakka, he was still sleeping with an arm around her. Lulu placed her head back down and sighed. She couldn't really express how she felt about him. Her feelings had grown, grown stronger than she would have guessed in the beginning. They were getting married and yet she already felt like they were. She doubted much would change, Wakka had though, she was the first to notice his attempts at trying to be a better man because of her. She wished he knew that he didn't have to try so hard. She liked him for who he was. Just then Lulu felt his hand move to the small of her back, she lifted her head and stared into dreamy brown eyes.

"You sleep good?" he asked in a sleepy mumble, with his accent it sounded like a different language but Lulu understood exactly. She picked herself up a little and looked down at him.

"I did, you're quite comfortable."

Wakka blushed a little. "Na, you are." Lulu smirked. "I slept real good." Wakka nodded matching her smirk. Lulu got off of him and walked into the bathroom leaving Wakka there to try and go back to sleep. When Lulu came out from her shower she shook her head. Wakka was sprawled out on the bed snoring lightly. Lulu's bed was of average size, but she was starting to believe that they would need to get a bigger one.

It was a Sunday, which meant that everyone would be coming over for breakfast, and then they would plan to do something as a group since no one went to Temple anymore. Yuna and Tidus were first to show.

"Where is Wakka?" Yuna asked as she and Tidus began to help her prepare breakfast. Tidus was really quiet when he just woke up so he just followed orders.

"Still asleep," Lulu spoke as she directed a sleepy looking Tidus. Soon enough Rikku showed up and finally as everything was being plated Wakka shuffled into the kitchen wearing only a pair of blue shorts.

"Mornin'." Wakka grumbled as he walked over to Lulu. "Ay Lu, I'm not feelin' too well."

Lulu stopped what she was doing to look at him. "Oh?" Wakka nodded. "What's wrong?" He looked like he was hurting and she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to do anything and everything to help him.

"Gettin' them headaches again."

Lulu nodded. "Well get back to bed, I'll come check on you shortly."

Wakka nodded then turned to Yuna. "Suppose there ain't nothin' for headaches?"

Yuna chuckled. "Afraid not, rest up."

Wakka nodded and everyone told him to feel better. Lulu watched him until he left and sighed lightly. Yuna walked over to Lulu to help carry everything out, while Tidus and Rikku talked and cleaned up a little.

"I do hope Wakka will feel better in time for the beach." Yuna said as she and Lulu placed everything on the table. It was a huge breakfast, but then again Lulu was cooking for two star athletes and three regular people.

"He hasn't had one in a while," Lulu spoke softly. She wanted Wakka to go back to sleep and her, no _their _room wasn't that far away from the table.

"Mm," Yuna nodded. "I remember the last." Wakka was as healthy as an ox, he never got sick and if he did it went and came all in one day. He was blessed in a way, and cursed in another. In exchange for the lack of catching a cold Wakka often got really bad headaches. They went away after a short while but felt like "A shoopuff stompin on my head".

As promised, Lulu came to check on him midway through breakfast. When she walked in she automatically felt bad for him. He was lying on the bed with his back toward the door without a cover on. He held a pillow over his ears as if trying to get a really loud noise to stop.

Lulu walked into the room quietly and Wakka jumped a little when he felt Lulu run her hand up his arm soothingly. He turned around slowly and smiled weakly. "Ay Lu." He let the pillow drop behind his head and moved over a little so Lulu could sit on the edge of the bed next to him. She continued to massage his arm and abdominal region as she talked.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, and for that Wakka was grateful, it seemed his ears had become extra sensitive when he had theses headaches.

"I was fine when I woke up ya? Now…it feels really dizzy.

"Can you sleep?"

"I'm tryin'." Wakka was speaking softly as well and it made him sound all the more vulnerable. "Breakfast smells good though."

"Would you like anything?"

"Na, I'll just lay up for a little bit ya?"

Lulu nodded. "What about a sleep spell?"

Wakka attempted at a chuckle. "After seein' what happened to you, I think I'll pass."

Lulu smirked. "Fair enough." She leaned down and kissed him lightly.

Wakka brought his hand behind her head and kissed her back. Lulu didn't care if he was getting trampled by shoopufs in his head. He was still one hell of a kisser. Lulu leaned into him a little more and Wakka used his other hand to hold her steady.

_Isn't he supposed to not be feeling well?_ Lulu thought as she once again was disconnected from controlling her body.

Sure his head was killing him, but it seemed as if Lulu distracted him from the pain. He could only think about her. Which made him react in ways that only made him think of her more. The headache became a thing of the past. The hand that was holding her side slowly made its way to her thigh then ringed around the small of her back and pushed her forward causing Lulu to gasp just a little and pull away. She smirked at him. "So this is what you do."

"Wha ya mean?" Wakka asked still a little out there from their affection.

"You make me think you're sick and then feel me up?" She still wore her smirk yet this time raised an eyebrow at him.

Wakka couldn't resist her if she was Sin itself. He grinned. "What ya talking about, Lu, you're exactly what need to get rid of it ya?"

"A likely excuse."

"What's wrong with showin' you how I feel?" The grin was still on his face as he grabbed her arms and moved his hand up and down them. She was wearing a normal black shirt so her arms were exposed.

"Show me later, now, you rest." Lulu stood up and let both her hands fall into his. "I mean this." Wakka nodded and when Lulu turned to leave he playfully grabbed one of her braids. Lulu kept on walking but looked at him over her shoulder. And gave him a look. Wakka chuckled. Hopefully he would feel better soon.

To bad for Wakka that was not the case. He slept all throughout the day until around the evening. Lulu came to check on him from time to time and had already begun a tea for him to drink when he woke. Lulu entered their hut after a long day of training with Rikku and helping the elder villagers sow. She wanted nothing more to just fall asleep, the one thing that used to scare her half to death. She was surprised to smell a very tantalizing aroma in the air when she walked in.

"Wakka?" she called.

"I'm in here Lu!" _He sounds better_, Lulu though as she put Cyrie down and walked into the kitchen where Wakka stood in nothing but cargo shorts and flip flops hovering over the stove.

"You're cooking?" She inquired as she walked up to him and let him peck her lips.

"Told ya I would." Wakka smiled as he tended to the beef and vegetables bubbling in one pot. "I went to the bakers ya?" Lulu started taking out plates and setting the table for the two of them.

"Mhm…"

"Dey had diss fresh bread ya'know so I picked it up, we can eat it with the beef."

"When did you get time to do all of this?" Lulu wondered aloud as she picked out two glasses and filled Wakka's with the tea he was supposed to be drinking and hers with red grape juice.

"Just now ya? I figured you would be off, and well I kinda felt bad about yesterday when Tidus and I went to Kurbys'."

"Where?" Wakka stopped what he was doing and cursed himself in his mind. He decided to play dumb, he was good at that.

"Kurbys' ya? Tidus wanted wings and I-"

"Oh," Lulu replied, but it wasn't her usual "oh" it was one of sarcasm and just a little hint of hurt. Lulu and Wakka usually ate together at a smaller table inside of the kitchen. So Lulu placed the glasses on the table and walked out of the room. Wakka sagged his shoulders and sighed. He turned the fire on low and went to tend to a wound that had just been closed but was slowly opening up again.

Wakka found Lulu in the first place he thought to look. There was a very small room that Lulu used to store all her spell books and potions in, some Blitzball things had found its way in there over the past month. Lulu seemed to be looking for something. Wakka stood in the doorway; he knew that she knew he was standing there yet she didn't say a word.

Lulu couldn't help it. She had never known herself to be a jealous woman, but now she couldn't help but feel a tugging at her insides. It was Wakka who made her this way. It had to be. She cared so deeply for him that she didn't want anyone taking his newly renovated place in her heart or vise versa. There was a part of her that told her to get a grip and let things fall, but that was old Lulu. She looked out of the corner of her eye. Wakka stood there looking a bit nervous but a bit stern at the same time.

Wakka braced himself. Even though she opened her heart to him, she was still Lulu. He cleared his throat, "What you thinkin'?"

His tone surprised her a little. It was nothing like his sweet murmurings at night, or his curious childish way. It was stern, but shaky at the same time as if he was forcing himself to act a certain way. He slowly walked into the small room stood beside her and wrapped his arms around her in a sideways hug, he leaned down toward her ear and whispered onto her check. "I ain't that guy, Lu."

She knew he wasn't, it was just that… "Don't know what you thinking, but you should stop ya? I want you." He turned her around a little and stared at her.

"I want you too…"

Wakka blushed. "Really?" Lulu smirked and pushed him away from her. Of course she wanted him, if she could she would have him right then and there. Slightly impractical though.

"No, I wanted to get my book, now go before you burn the food." Something lit up in Wakka's face; Lulu supposed it was because he remembered that the food was still on. However to Wakka it was his happiness, once she snapped at him he knew everything would be ok.

_The Next Day_

Rikku rounded the corner on her way to Wakka and Lulu's. One, she had to get more potions, and two, she wanted to see if they were ready for the boat ride. She tried to contain her excitement for the Bevlle trip but the truth of the matter was that she couldn't. She wanted to see Auron in his element. It made her both blush and giggle a little picturing him in his warrior monk amour

_Inside_

Wakka had just arrived back home after a morning work out and found two suitcases in the foyer area. He slapped his hand to his forehead when he remembered that he was supposed to help Lulu back for the trip. He quickly dropped his Blitzball and walked into their room.

"You kickin' me out, Lu?" Wakka joked as he sat beside her on the bed. It seemed she were looking at something, teary-eyed. Wakka leaned over her shoulder to get a better look of the picture. "Aww, she was a lil kid den ya?" Wakka smiled. Lulu nodded with the smallest of smiles. They stared at an 8 year old Yuna playing with a moogle while a 12-year-old Lulu reading. They sat next to each other under a tree in Besaid. "Chappu took diss one ya?"

"He did." Lulu nodded as she flipped the photo of Yuna and herself behind the stack she was holding. Her breathing stopped and a lone tear ran down her cheek. Wakka didn't understand. It was just a picture of herself. He wiped the tear away.

"S'ok, Lu, you were very pretty back then too…"

Lulu turned to look at him. "This isn't me, Wakka."

"...Wuh? Den who is it?"

"My mother." She watched as Wakka squinted at the picture. The two women looked so much alike that it was hard to determine who was who. But knowing his fiancé very well Wakka picked out the lone difference.

"Her eyes are dark blue ya? I never really noticed that." Lulu tried to compose herself by moving to the next photograph. Wakka chuckled. "Looks a little like Sir Auron, don't ya think?" That caused Lulu to chuckle. Lulu's father stood tall with piercing red eyes and dark hair slicked back. He did have a similar build as the Legendary Guardian but they were obviously different people.

"You miss em'?" Wakka asked quietly as the photograph changed to Wakka and Chappu as little boys.

"Chappu?" She thought they had been down that path already.

"Nah, Lu, your folks."

"I suppose, sometimes…." Wakka chuckled at her answer. "What?"

"You miss em' when you can." Lulu looked at him for a second wondering where in all of Spira Wakka was able to pull out some sort of wisdom.

"You're right, for once."

**AN: Things have been so crazy lately, this chapter almost didn't happen. But hey, I'm not going anywhere! Review!!**

**KathleenDee **


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M**

Lulu put the pictures away and looked to a smiling Wakka. "You're late by the way."

His smile fell. "Yeah, sorry about that, Lu…You need any help with anything else?"

"No, you may shower. We leave in an hour and a half."

Wakka leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I won't be late for that, promise."

"I would hope not," Lulu smirked and watched Wakka get up and walk into the bathroom. She got up and walked into the living room and was going to do a mental checklist of things she needed to do when Rikku poked her head in then walked in completely.

"Hey Lulu, Wakka feelin' better?"

Lulu smiled. "He is, just came from his little work out. I must ask how you are feeling?"

Rikku rocked on her heels. "Pretty good, I was wondering if you had more potions?"

"If I sold them I would make a fortune," Lulu teased as she walked to her little storage room and picked out a potion. "Make it last, I'm not carrying any on the trip."

"Rodger!" She followed Lulu to the living room. "So you guys ready?" Lulu was about to answer when Wakka cut her off. He walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist, he was dripping wet. He blushed when he noticed Rikku there.

"Yes, Wakka?" Lulu asked laughter in her voice.

"Can you um… light the pilot light, the water's cold." Lulu nodded and walked off. Wakka's firepower wasn't nearly as strong as hers. His would probably light his hair a flame.

"Nice towel," Rikku snickered. Wakka looked at her and then walked back to the shower.

"Ya fix it?" He asked as he ran into Lulu on her way back. Lulu nodded. "Thanks Lu." He leaned down and surprised her with a little kiss on her neck. Lulu watched him walk back to the bathroom then shook her head and continued walking to talk to Rikku about the trip. Once Rikku left Lulu heard the shower was still on.

A little while later Yuna stopped by to tell Lulu they would be eating at Kurby's before they left for the trip.

"Is something wrong?" Yuna asked.

Lulu shook her head. "No, we'll be there."

Yuna nodded and left. Wakka was changing when Lulu entered. "Hey, Lu…what's wrong?" he asked as he slipped his shirt on.

"Nothing, why?"

Wakka shrugged. "You just got that look about ya."

"I have many looks, Wakka."

"Yeah I know…somethin' the matter?" he asked as he sat down on the bed and watched her.

"No, are you ready? We are meeting everyone at Kurby's before the boat arrives," Lulu said right before exiting the room leaving Wakka in a contemplative silence. He decided to try and shrug it off; he would just have to be the best fiancé in the world today.

Hours later

Lulu's head rested lightly on Wakka shoulder as she slept. Wakka was sitting up with a Blitzball in his lap in thought. The past few hours had been interesting to say the least. Kurby's was nothing short of a disaster, the boat was late, and now they were waiting in Kilika for Cid to arrive, the air was getting cold, and the sky had aged quite a bit since the last time Wakka had gazed at it earlier that morning.

Wakka sighed heavily at the invisible tension between he and Lulu during lunch. He really did try, maybe he tried too much. Maybe he was ready into the whole situation too much. Usually, Lulu would comment on certain things solely to him, or rest her hand on his thigh, at least talk to him, but she didn't. None of the above had occurred and it made him nervous for tomorrow. It was their five month anniversary and he really didn't want there to be anything between them besides the love that they had. No one really seemed to notice the distance between the two at lunch, even Mally seemed comfortable and Lulu was civil toward her as well. It bothered Wakka a little. A soft voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Rest." The simplest of requests brought about in the simplest way. Lulu had awoken once Wakka's shoulders heaved dramatically when he sighed.

Wakka looked to his side. "One of us has to stay up ya?" He motioned his head to the scattered sleeping forms of their group. Yuna and Tidus were on an adjacent bench on the Kilika port sleeping soundly and Rikku was being propped up by a part of the dock, she had fallen asleep while watching the water.

"Well I want you to rest," Lulu urged again as her hand touched his closest arm.

Wakka stared ahead again. "You gonna tell me what's wrong if I go to sleep?" He felt Lulu nod on his arm. Wakka turned around a little, just enough to be looking at Lulu but not enough to break her comfortable position. He liked watching Lulu sleep now. Before, it was nothing but worry and pain to see her so frightened in her sleep, but now it was almost mesmerizing how beautiful and calm she looked while in a half awake half sleep state.

"I've been acting foolishly, Wakka."

"It's ok ya? I would have acted the same way, Lu. Probably worse if you let me."

"I wasn't being fair to you by telling you not to worry about Auron when I worried about Mally the same way," Lulu continued with her eyes closed as if she hadn't even heard Wakka. "I am glad though, do you know why?"

"Why?" Wakka asked gently.

"I am glad because I'm the lucky one." Her voice light; sleepy like. Wakka smiled fully without even noticing and leaned down and kissed her sleepy face.

"I'm the lucky one ya?" He nuzzled her nose with his own and Lulu laughed a little.

"If you say so," Lulu smiled into Wakka's face.

"Ay Kiddo!" Cid called and the two separated in time to see Cid walking up to a sleeping Rikku and kicking her lightly. Tidus and Yuna seemed to be awake watching in amusement as Rikku stirred.

"Ugghh, Pops!"

"That's right! Lets get this show on the road, c'mon everyone to the ship!" Rikku grabbed her fathers leg from where she lay and groaned.

"Pops, I'm too tired." Without another word Cid lifted his daughter up and began walking with her in his arms. Rikku giggled a "thanks pop." Wakka got up and stretched, he watched as Lulu got up and started walking toward the ship, he smiled and followed loyally behind her.

"It should be about 3 pm in Bevelle when we arrive," Yuna announced once they were all on deck. Everyone groaned. They would be experiencing major airship lag of about four hours. "Did anyone hear me?" Yuna laughed at the sight in front of her. Lulu was standing by the empty navigations desk while Wakka sat in the chair urging her over to him, Rikku had slumped down against the large glass that over looked the dark waters they were currently flying over and Tidus was bugging Cid once again with a question on how the airship worked.

Yuna smiled to herself again. Her life had been filled with struggles since the day she was born, there was just so much to do, so much to accomplish. She was happy to see her friends like this, relaxed, in love, and just living without fear. Sure becoming a Summoner was for Spira, but she fought for them. Yuna took a seat on a chair near the navigation desk and couldn't help but over hear Lulu's and Wakka's conversation.

"Says who?"

"Says me, Wakka, you are being completely childish."

"If I had a Blitzball for every time you said dat…" Wakka mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothin', Lu…. Love ya?"

"Don't give me that."

The conversation only made Yuna smile, they might as well be married already, they bickered all the time. It was then that Tidus was cast away rather loudly by Cid, and he walked over with a sad grin.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted as he sat next to her. Yuna smiled, he was always able to make her do that. They began talking and soon everyone had somehow became more lively. Rikku even woke up and was now running around the ship.

"Don't know how Sir Auron handles all that energy ya?" Wakka said in a teasing way loud enough so Rikku could hear. She stopped and put her hands on her hips, a small smile curled at her lips. She couldn't help it; she was very excited to see Auron. The potion Lulu gave her might have had something to do with it. She warned her in the beginning but she doubted the Al Bhed was even listening. Lulu was standing near where Wakka sat. She turned when she felt him tugging on her braid again.

"Come sit down ya?" Wakka asked quietly. He hated when any women stood while he sat, it just didn't feel right to him. "Take my seat." Wakka stood and motioned for Lulu to sit. She didn't want to make it seem like a big deal, so she sat. Wakka smiled and stood next to the chair and crossed his arms. He didn't even notice how it must of looked like he was guarding Lulu, but it did and Rikku never missed a beat. She trotted over and began to grin, Lulu merely shook her head.

"You would think Lulu was a summoner the way you're standing…ya," she added the last bit in her best Wakka imitation. The large man chuckled causing his whole upper body to move. He let down his arms.

"I ain't standing no special way ya?"

Rikku nodded and circled him as if inspecting his Guardian like stance. "Hmm, Arms folded, straight posture, only a little ways away from Lulu… I would say you were," Rikku nodded.

Wakka slumped his shoulders and his ears got a little red. He shrugged; maybe he was standing that way for a reason. He mumbled the next words, to shy to say them clearly. "Well I'm always gonna protect her like a guardian."

An hour had passed and once again everyone had gotten restless. The party had scattered just so they wouldn't go crazy and kill one another. Airship fever was a well-known disease, especially if going through different time zones. Yuna was taking a nap, Tidus and Rikku were causing mischief, and Lulu and Wakka were together. Everyone was doing what was expected of them.

--

"We did get in trouble for this last time," Tidus spoke cautiously as he sat on one of Rikku's pink bean bag chairs in her airship room. Rikku was tossing stuff out of her closet as she looked for something.

"It's the perfect gift, trust me!"

"Mm, I don't know."

--

"You did that on purpose!" Wakka chuckled as he and Lulu walked side by side down the airship corridors.

"No, I didn't."

"You startin' to surprise me, Lu."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Wakka."

Wakka began to laugh more. "Ok, whatever ya say."

--

"Found it!" Rikku exclaimed and held up her pink and baby blue sphere camera.

"What in the lost city of Zanarkand is that?" Tidus laughed. He walked over to her and took the girlish thing out of her small hands. Rikku hopped up and snatched it from him.

"I knew something was up with them from the very beginning, here look." Rikku pulled the sphere out of the camera and began to play it.

_The image was fuzzy, but it was quite clear where they were, Mt. Gagazet. Lulu and Wakka's backs were to the camera. _

"_Ay, It's ok ya? Your probably a better Guardian than I can ever be," Wakka comforted, or at least tried._

"_What kind of Guardians are we both if we lead her to her death like this." _

_Wakka sighs. "Yuna…she knows what she's doin' ya? Just…let it be." _

"_Let it be? Let it be, Wakka what is wrong with you?" Lulu spat. "You think you have such wisdom on other things, yet the most important thing of all you just choose to let it be? You are indeed simple minded." _

_Wakka was quiet for a while than just spoke weakly with a lot more hurt than it seemed like he wanted to portray. "Ya." Some time passed and Wakka just got up and walked out of the view. The camera shook a little but then focused back onto Lulu. _

"So Lulu was mean…but what-"

"Just shut up and watch," Rikku barked, her favorite part was coming up.

It was set on Lulu for a while, her face expression as stoic as ever. Rikku would have never guessed what she was thinking about then, but now it was a little more than obvious. Just when the sphere moved away as if it were going to be turned off however loud clumsy feet could be heard walking near by. The image returned to Wakka sitting down next to Lulu with a large blanket over his shoulders. He looked to her and extended his arms so the blanket could wrap around her as well. Lulu leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Rikku began to fast forward the sphere.

"Hey what gives?!"

"They just sit there for a while, its kinda boring," Rikku said then stopped at a certain part.

The camera was a bit wobbly (probably because Rikku was tired of holding it.) But the image of the two was clear. Lulu's head seemed to be a lot more relaxed on Wakka's shoulder; she was sleeping. Wakka sighs wistfully and kisses her on the forehead before lifting her up and walking back toward camp.

--

"So when we get there it should be…3pm?" Wakka asked as he sat with one leg crossed and the other one with his knee up and his foot flatly touching the ground. Lulu was standing looking out the tall glass window in the airship main hall.

"Yes."

"What's the plan ya?"

"We are expected for dinner at Praetor Baralai's home; the young man who married Yuna and Tidus."

"Yeah, yeah I know im' we got to talking to him on your 24 hour thing beforehand ya know?"

"Did you? I haven't had the time to make his acquaintance, what do you make of him?"

"He's a nice guy, a little quiet y'know…"

"Mm. I would assume New Yevon Praetors would have to be."

Wakka seemed to be off in his own thoughts. "….He's fond of Paine...y'know Yuna and Rikku's sphere hunter friend."

"Really?"

"Told us as much."

"Since when have you become a gossip, Wakka?"

Wakka chuckled. "What else was I to do with you gone for a day?" Lulu stayed quiet. Wakka stood up and walked behind her. His hands coming to her midsection. " Don't know what I'm gonna do about that when it's my time."

"You'll be fine."

"I guess so…You think about getting' married at the Temple yet?"

"I haven't made up my mind, no."

--

Rikku and Tidus were crouching low behind a pillar. Rikku was in charge of the camera this time.

"I thought she has special sensors or something like that?" Tidus asked, they weren't close enough to be heard by the two.

"As it seems, number two, blocks them a little…makes um kinda fuzzy cause she's focused on him."

"Number tw-? Oh." Tidus chuckled then frowned when he remembered he was number one.

"Sh! We're moving in," Rikku whispered.

--

"That's actually a good idea, I'm surprised," Lulu teased.

Wakka shrugged. "Well I'm full of em'. You just gonna have to wait and find out."

"Should I be afraid?" Lulu asked while looking over her shoulder at him.

"Nah, I think you'll be happy 'bout most of em'…what?"

"Duck."

"Whuh?"

"Just do it." Wakka ducked down and Lulu threw a small ball of lighting behind a pillar.

"Ah!" Tidus yelped and jumped up into view. Rikku couldn't contain her laughter. Wakka stood up, still holding onto Lulu with a grin on his face.

"That's what ya get, brudda."

Lulu nodded shortly. She could feel Wakka's hands push her a little closer to him, and it made her smile. "It is pointless to continue to hide, Rikku."

Rikku crawled out from her hiding place but was smart enough to leave the sphere recorder behind the pillar.

--

"This is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Who you kidding…"

"You guys better be quiet for, Lu, ya hear?"

"Come on, Wakka, be a pal," Tidus pleaded as he continued scrubbing the ground.

"Sorry ya, what Lu says goes…why ya spying on us anyway?"

"Cause its fun!" Rikku piped up.

Wakka chuckled and shook his head.

**One sparkling clean deck, a nap from Yuna, and a lecture from Lulu later…**

"We're landin' soon!" Cid exclaimed. "Be ready in ten!" The crew scattered to fulfill orders.

"Are we all ready?" Yuna asked, looking revived, it was imperative for her to rest, she had an image to uphold.

"Yes," Lulu spoke for everyone. "But are you?"

Yuna smiled. "Yes, I do believe this one will be like the others."

"Yunie tube would so come in handy now," Rikku smiled walking over to her cousin. The three women laughed lightly.

Wakka and Tidus were just arriving from the cabin with water bottles in hand.

"Are you boys ready?" Rikku asked; it was obvious why she wanted this arrival to go so smoothly. Auron and a few of his troop were supposed to meet them as soon as they landed.

"Relax, old Gramps should be limping up just in time." Tidus joked as he slung an around Yuna, Rikku gave him a glare and Yuna looked at her apologetically.

"I'm tried, Lu," Wakka complained. "And it's gonna be cold too ya? I hate the cold."

"Wakka, stop complaining." The blitzer would do anything to find a reason to snuggle closer to her, not that she minded, she wasn't that fond of the icy city of St. Bevelle.

--

Auron stood clad in his warrior monk amour. He had to admit, he was nervous. He wondered if Rikku was still mad at him, he wondered if she had changed at all. _She always does_, he thought while searching the sky.

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"Word has spread that Lady Yuna has been spotted docking, should we proceed?"

"Yes, with haste."

"Sir!"

Now Auron held a certain image; a man of strength, power, wisdom. All these things and more were shattered however when Rikku hoped off the ramp and ran into his arms.

"Auron!"

"Rikku…you have grown…" He watched as she tried to hug him.

"All this amour is in the way." She frowned sadly, but smiled brightly when he leaned down and kissed her very lightly. She wasn't even expecting that. She began to blush a deep crimson.

"Sir?"

Auron straightened up. "Yes of course, Lady Yuna, welcome to Bevelle."

Yuna chuckled, she had never seen Auron so happy. "Hello, Sir Auron."

Tidus slapped Auron the shoulder. "Nice armor, Gramps."

"Tidus…you haven't changed." Tidus nodded happily not even understanding what had just been said. Auron looked to Lulu and and Wakka. She still had the engagement ring on so he supposed all was well. "Lady Lulu," he said charmingly. Wakka swore it was the amour…maybe he should get his own amour…. "Has she taken over all aspects of your mind?" Auron asked bringing Wakka out of his thoughts.

"Eh?"

"I asked how you were."

"Oh, ya? I'm good ya…happy." He did a shoulder motion in Lulu's direction.

Auron nodded "That is good…well my troop will bring all of your things to the palace."

"Is that where we are staying?" Yuna asked. It made her a bit nervous.

"No, I know how the place haunts even those who work there, from there you will get a convoy that will take you elsewhere. Dinner is at 6."

"Good cause I'm starving," Tidus exclaimed while rubbing his stomach.

"Me too ya?"

The group walked together to the palace; well, Yuna walked, everyone else guarded. The city of Bevelle had changed quite a bit since Lady Yuna's pilgrimage. It took everyone but Tidus by surprise, it reminded him of a softer, very old Zanarkand. Wakka couldn't help but feel a little under-dressed in shorts and shirt, everyone else looked so formal, so royal. The Bevellians always had a thing for covering up as much as possible.

The air was a crisp clean that hurt just a little when you took a deep breath and lightly covering the Germanic style stone rooftops was a thin coat of white snow.

The city had cobblestone walk ways and fine Victorian light posts, resembling Guadosalam in the moonlit night. It was a romantic city, with stone building and secret alleyways surrounding the bright palace. But it definitely sent shivers down the spines of many.

Wakka took Lulu by the hand as they walked. Yuna was now away from the crowd so they could walk together.

"Never been welcomed here before," Wakka said aloud while looking around.

"My mother and father were born here," Lulu stated.

Wakka looked over to her. "Yeah? Never told me that ya?"

"Mm, I'm not so certain why they moved to Besaid though."

"I'm glad they did. " Lulu looked up at him and smiled lightly. She was glad too. They continued to walk with the rest of the group to the palace. Once there they met with the convoy and it took them to a countryside resort.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Rikku called when they entered their room. It was more of an apartment than anything else. Way nicer than the Grand Lu-can in Luca. The place was very old fashioned which appealed to everyone. They were a little tired of the new advances of Spira, they just wanted simple.

The suite style apartment had four rooms. Kimahri would be joining them in a few days, other than that the usuals partnered up leaving Rikku with no complaints and her own room.

Wakka and Lulu found their room a little ways away from everyone else. Kimahri's was to their right and Yuna and Tidus's across the hall. It had a huge double King size bed fitted with Roman sheets. There was a huge curtain after the bed that lead to a nice sized balcony. Wakka liked the bed the most and took great joy in rolling around on it while Lulu unpacked her clothes.

Lulu only smiled, it was a really nice room.

"Ay Lu?" Wakka called with a childish voice, he seemed to be in a great mood for some reason other than a bed that could probably fit five people his size easily.

"What?"

"Come here, let's take a nap." Wakka stood and took off his shirt. They were not expected for dinner for a while and everyone wanted to settle and just rest before Auron arrived to take them.

"I'm almost done, Wakka." Wakka sighed playfully and got up. He quickly swept Lulu off of her feet and carried her towards the bed. Lulu objected for a while but once she lay against him she realized how tired she actually was. Wakka wrapped his hands around her and began to kiss one side of her face. Lulu laughed a little and moved her face so Wakka couldn't reach it.

"Ok, later then," Wakka said sleepily with still a little joking in his voice. He finally laid down completely and rested his chin on her collarbone. Lulu caressed his face a little with the back of her hand. "I love you, Lu," Wakka mumbled while putting his arm around her body and cuddling closer. Lulu made an amused "hm" noise. Wakka was reduced to buckets of mush whenever they were cuddling.

"I love you too, Wakka," Lulu spoke lightly before Wakka could be heard snoring lightly.

Sometime later Wakka finally woke up from the most satisfying nap he had ever had in his life. Lulu lay beside him sleeping very quietly. Wakka tried to ease himself out of bed without waking her up, Lulu had become even more of a light sleeper since the Fayth stopped dreaming. Wakka was amazed at how quietly he was able to put on his shirt and sandals. He tip-toed out of the room and closed the door behind him quietly. Lulu needed her rest. Little did he know she would need a lot of rest in the future – it was fortunate that he learned this skill early on.

"Hey, buddy, where ya going?" Tidus asked. He was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Didn't he know they were going out to eat in a little while?

"I'm gonna go look for a restaurant to take Lu to tomorrow."

"You decided to do something then?"

"Yea, she deserves that at the very least y'know."

Tidus nodded with a little smile. The he remembered the sphere he saw and the question he had. Wakka was about to turn and leave. "Hey Wakka! Hold on."

"What's up ya?"

"On the pilgrimage…well near the end were you and-" Just then Rikku walked in.

"Hiya guys."

Wakka chuckled a little. "Ay Rikku. Listen Tidus, we could talk later ya? I wanna be back when she wakes up."

Tidus nodded. "Yeah sure." Wakka left the room and Rikku leaned over the counter.

"You done with my sandwich yet?" To Rikku, who could burn water, Tidus was the best sandwich maker in Spira. He made them all the time and even gave them names.

"The brotherhood hoagie is almost done."

Wakka was back in time, Rikku got her sandwich and Auron came when they were all dressed up for the dinner. Of course "dressed up" meaning in their pilgrimage attire. Yuna seemed excited, she had not addressed the people of Bevelle for a while, it was just to far as a opposed to Luca or Kilika.

After her speech she answered questions to the best of her ability then they all entered the Palace for dinner with the Praetor.

"Paine, you made it!" Yuna smiled. She had truly missed her sphere hunting friend, she was interested on hearing what she had been up to since the wedding.

Rikku smiled widely. "Course she made it, _her_Praetor does live here, Yunie."

"My mistake," the two teased.

The dinner had gone well, the food was delicious, the room filled with laughter and good conversation, everything went well. At the end off the night everyone said goodnight and walked back to the convoy that would take them to their current residence. Auron had joined them for dinner as well and he and Rikku were talking the whole time.

"Goodnight," Auron said as they all got out of the convoy, yet he remained.

"You sure you can't come?" Rikku asked and whined at the time as she tugged on his arm.

Auron chuckled lightly and kissed her goodnight. "No, I have rounds in the morning."

Rikku wanted to continue but the kiss made her mind loopy. "Ok."

"Sleep well."

"You too."

Evening Time – The Next Day

"Wakka…what are you doing..." Lulu asked he had his large hands over her eyes as he lead her somewhere.

"Gee, Lu, you can't handle a surprise ya?"

"No, I can't."

"Well you're just gonna have to ya?"

Lulu sighed and heard a chuckling Rikku near by. She raised her hand and purposely missed the Al-Bhed by an inch with a fire bolt. She heard Wakka laugh over her shoulder. She then heard a door close and then a sliding door open and some wind. "Yevon he's going to throw me off the balcony," Lulu said with a little smirk.

Wakka chuckled. "Not ever Lu," he assured and pulled his hand off her eyes.

Lulu looked around. What was the big deal, it was juts the city. She was about to turn around when Wakka grabbed her shoulders and kept her facing in that direction. "Stay right here ya?"

"Wakka…"

"Please, Lu?"

"Fine," Lulu sighed. She hadn't even realized what day it was.

Wakka smiled. "Good ya?"

She felt his presence leave. Lulu stood out there for a good five minutes. She sighed. "This had better be good." As if on cue Wakka called to her from inside.

"Ok, Lu, come in." Lulu whirled around and pushed past the curtain and stopped dead in her tracks, her heart did a number of flips and her stomach was filled with red butterflies. Wakka was so cute, she thought.

Wakka stood in front of the bed dressed in a very nice suit with a yellow tie tucked very neatly in. The suit was black and the shirt under it a very dark blue. His hair was slicked back and he wasn't wearing his headband or any of his piercing in his ear. He was holding a single yellow rose that matched his tie. On the bed laid out was a beautiful dark blue dressed that matched his shirt perfectly. Lulu was speechless. This was quite evident because she didn't say anything. She just stared.

Wakka smiled. "Lu?"

She didn't say anything.

Wakka smiled even brighter as he stepped closer to her. "Five months ago today I was with you for the first time, I was so scared, yet so happy. I'm still happy. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams and the only complaint I have is that I didn't do something sooner. Don't think I'll ever see Luca the same ya?"

Lulu chuckled; she knew she wouldn't.

"I…I knew I loved you before we even made love. But after, you had a right to know, then we thought maybe you were pregnant…Lu, I just want you to know that I was ready right then and there to drop everything for you, I still am…" Wakka was looking into her eyes. "I feel so blessed, Lulu…you are everything…" Lulu was smiling but it looked like she wanted to cry. Wakka took a deep breath and handed her the yellow rose. "Um…I was gonna get you a red one for love but the yellow stands for friendship…and I was thinking that love is a type of friendship ya? You're not just my love, Lu, you're my best friend."

Lulu looked down at the yellow rose in her hand then back to Wakka. All her muted emotions came back all at once. She knew she loved Wakka all the time, but she felt it more now, so pure and right. Yevon she was so in love. "Wakka…" She started before stepping closer to him and hugging him. Wakka tightened his grip and held the woman of his most sincere dreams in his arms. She looked up at him looking down at her. Wakka leaned forward and kissed her chastely. "Thank you," she smiled.

Wakka chuckled. "For telling the truth, Lu?" Lulu chuckled lightly in his arms. "I get a kiss every time I tell the truth?" Wakka had a mischievous look on his face. "Yuna helped pick out the dress."

Lulu laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "Was your choice yellow?" Lulu asked as Wakka let her go and she examined the dress.

Wakka blushed and scratched the back of his head. "N...no."

Lulu smiled then remembered something. She had almost forgotten his gift. She dressed while Wakka turned his back in respect then she went into her bag and pulled out a little velvety blue box.

Wakka turned around. "You promisin' a little too late for that Lu?" he chuckled.

Lulu shook her head. "Happy anniversary."

She opened the box and Wakka squinted to see what it was. When he realized what exactly was in the box he smiled. "Oooh."

"Here, I'll help you with them." Lulu took the two sterling silver cufflinks that were shaped like blitzballs out. "I figured you would need a good pair," she spoke as she took his sleeve and put them on. Wakka looked like a little kid who had just gotten his first bike. The cufflink looked exactly like a Blitzball, it was very detailed but there was something scribbled on the ball. Wakka examined what it was while Lulu was fixing the other, it was his autograph.

"Cap'n Wakka," he read aloud, a huge smile pulling the corners of his face. And showing off the little dimples he got whenever he was smiling way too much.

"You like it?"

"Like it? Lu, I love it !…how did you get 'em to do that?"

"A Mage never reveals her secrets."

Wakka smiled even more and pulled her into a kiss. "Dat's ok…for now."

--

"Don't wait up ya?" Wakka chuckled as he and Lulu left hand in hand and looking very happy. It was a good thing that they didn't wait up, for if they did they would have to witness something they probably didn't want to witness.

--

Lulu slammed Wakka against the door as he fought to take off his jacket. Wakka never in a million years knew that she was so strong.

--

"You ready for dinner ya?" That was about the last thing Lulu remembered Wakka saying the whole night, whenever she tried to think of something else her face would turn into a deep crimson, even making her eyes envious of such an achievement.

It was about two hours into the dinner and they were both completely trashed. Not wasted, not slushed, but trashed. The interesting thing about that night though was Lulu. She was like anything other Wakka had seen, tasted, or touched in his life.

The dinner was nice, a little escape from the guardian lifestyle and a look into the future on how life would be for them. They ordered dinner and some drink neither Wakka nor Lulu had heard of, they probably should have looked into said drink but Wakka didn't care, he loved being with her so he just pointed to some random Bevellian scotch as he stared at her.

They were here now, walking down the streets of Bevelle hammered to then tenth power, but loving every minute of their time.

"Whoa, Lu, you ok?" Wakka held onto Lulu before she fell. No amount of alcohol could affect his perception about her safety.

"Fine, Wakka, I'm fine ya?"

Wakka smiled as he held her up as they walked. Her accent hadn't graced his ears since she was a little girl, and it to had grown along with her woman like figure. "I'm glad you made it out wit me ya? I'm glad your wit me," Wakka slurred as he looked at her.

Lulu met his eyes and squeezed his hand. "I love you, Wakka…I would follow you anywhere."

Wakka smiled as he partly leaned and partly opened the door for her to the hotel. They stumbled into the elevator and Wakka held her to his chest she wouldn't get dizzy from the ride. He looked down at her looking up at him and leaned the rest of the way to kiss her passionately. Lulu kissed him back just as hard and something forgotten lit within them both. By the time they made it to their floor Wakka was gripping her hard and Lulu was plastered to his body. They didn't even separate as they walked out of the elevator; resembling a very messy tango as they moved.

Lulu slammed Wakka against the door as he fought to take off his jacket. Wakka never in a million years knew that she was so strong. Once his jacket was off Wakka pulled Lulu against him roughly.

Lulu wasn't sure what in Spira caused her to take such action but she wasn't going to question it, not when Wakka was already pulling her against him as hard as he could. He pushed her away long enough to open their door and was already half naked by the time the door closed. Lulu was now working at his belt buckle where a noticeable bulge had already made the job that much harder. Wakka's breathing picked up and came out into small gasps as he almost tripped over his pants. He decided to stop being so passive and randomly pulled a hair ornament out of Lulu's hair. Her long raven hair fell to the ground; Wakka seemed to have that effect on the rest of her clothes.

Wakka found himself lying on his back with his eyes closed shut tightly. Yevon he couldn't handle this, and she wasn't even doing anything yet!

Wakka felt Lulu's face close to his and Wakka opened his eyes. He was staring up at the most beautiful thing in the world. He used his free hand to pull her face closer to his and kiss her lustfully Lulu moved around, she was trying to get used to him. Wakka let out a moan that was stifled by their kisses. His both hands gripped her hips tightly as they moved slowly in a taunting manner, the better it felt the tighter he squeezed. And the more he moaned her name. Lulu's back was arched back and she was even panting just a little. She couldn't handle it either, but Wakka's reactions were good enough for her to continue.

Tidus had heard a noise that woke him up so he went to investigate. He found it odd that Wakka's jacket was just lying on the floor but stopped when he bent down to pick it up.

"Luuu," Wakka moaned loudly. Tidus raised an eyebrow then widened his eyes when he heard Lulu and their bed. He didn't know what to do. He just placed the jacket back on the floor got a glass of water and walked back to his room, he was scared, he wouldn't be able to listen to Lulu talk seriously anymore without hearing that, not for a long time.

After a while Wakka wanted to return the favor, he pulled at Lulu's side and she was under him within a second, she looked a little confused then blushy, then happy, then in a tortuous world of pleasure as Wakka began to thrust into her.

The morning after

Tidus tried, he really did try and wake up before Yuna to try and warn her, but his efforts proved no good for when he woke she wasn't there.

--

Yuna had just gotten up and usually woke everyone who wasn't awake. She stopped and picked up Wakka's jacket and thought nothing of it. She was quite naïve early in the morning. She knocked then entered their room.

"Wakka, Lu-" She stopped and a very dark blush crept onto her face, her bi-colored eyes wanted to look away, but she couldn't help it.

There were articles of clothing lying all around the room and so was a blanket that lay at the foot of the bed. Lulu laid on her back with Wakka laying half way on top of her His arm was pulling closer her closer to him and Lulu's lay limply on top of his arm. They were very much naked. Yuna blinked and turned her back to them. Her blush getting even darker when she thought of what had to happen for them to be entangled like that. Just then Rikku bounced up the hallway.

"Hey, Yunie, whatcha doin?" Yuna slammed the door by accident to make sure Rikku's young innocent eyes weren't exposed to that kind of passion. Rikku tilted her head slightly in question.

"They're still asleep, let's go make breakfast."

Rikku shrugged. "Ok."

--

The slam was loud enough to wake both sleeping lovers. It sounded way louder then it really was. Wakka groaned. He ached everywhere. He opened his eyes when he felt Lulu move around.

Let the blush begin.

That day went on in an oddly pleasant way. Pleasant for everyone except Lulu and Wakka. They hadn't spoken to each other much, just what they needed to get by, and everyone noticed. Kimahri came that day and they welcomed the Ronso with a huge dinner at the Palace that night as well. Once dinner was over everyone decided to go out to see the nighttime sights. Lulu and Wakka didn't even stand near each other. Tidus nudged Yuna.

"Hey, what do you think is wrong?" he whispered as he pretended to be looking at the stars. He felt Yuna's shoulders go up into a shrug.

"I am not certain. They have both been quiet since..." Yuna trailed off, was it exactly right to spread their business around?

"Since what?" Tidus asked looking to her now, did she know something he didn't?

"Well this morning I went to wake them-"

Oh no!" Tidus wailed dramatically "I should have warned you."

"You knew?"

"I caught 'em in the act…I wouldn't be able to look at anything after that."

"But-"

"That's different Yuna…Maybe we should just let them work it out, we know they will, eventually…" Yuna nodded in agreement and stole a glance at Wakka then at Lulu.

Lulu was upset at her husband-to-be. But she was concerned more than anything else, what was wrong with him? He hadn't said more than five words to her all day, and three of them were "ya." It just did not make sense to her. She stole a glance at him as he sat by himself and looked at the stars; he just so happened to turn at that moment and locked eyes with Lulu, he then looked away.

_If I'm everything why is he treating me like nothing?_Lulu thought as she crossed her arms. Then it struck her, he had that puppy dog look about him, he looked sad…extremely sad in fact, she wondered how she hadn't noticed it about him already. She promised silently to talk to him later. On the way back to the resort Wakka actually walked with her.

He was feeling bad enough as is for his male-like senselessness. He hated the thought that kept pouring into his brain like hot acid.

_I took advantage of her?_

Wakka's head dropped as he walked by her side. He was such an idiot. That's not how you make love, that wasn't even making love, that was just sex. Wakka kicked himself another time.

Damnit.

He looked to his left briefly. _She deserves way much more than a drunken lover, she needs someone pure, someone who doesn't wait until he's clouded 'cause he's too nervous to make love to her sober._Wakka sighed with frustration. Lulu noticed and lightly tapped his hand. Usually Wakka would grab her hand and hold it, or he would tap it back playfully. His large hands stayed at his side. Lulu knew they definitely had to talk now.

Lulu cut straight to the chase once they were alone. "Wakka, what's wrong? You've been really quiet all day, and ignoring everyone."

"Have I?"

"You know you have," she replied calmly, sitting beside him. He would tell her, she knew he would. He never let her down. "I can't help if you don't tell me." She knew he had a problem with admitting he needed help with anything.

"I just...Lu, you know I love you. More than anything, ya?"

She put her hand on his. "I know, Wakka." Trying humour, she forced a light tone into her voice. "You tell me all the time, you know," she teased.

It did not have the desired effect; Wakka only seemed to get more distressed. "But I don't _show_ you!" he exclaimed. "I mean, Lu, last night wasn't how a man should make love to his fiancée!" He got up dramatically letting her hand fall onto the bed. He stepped over to a chair and flopped down into it, burying his face into his hands. "You deserve so much more than a scared lover, Lu. But I don't know what to do, how to be better for you, I get so…What can I say now that would make it right, ya?"

"There's nothing you can say, Wakka," she said softly.

Across the room, her fiancé stiffened. She walked slowly over to him and lifted his face. "But you can show me," she said softly. Lulu pulled him to his feet effortlessly. "Show me," she repeated, her voice now commanding.

Wakka just stared at her. He wanted to prove to her his love. But there was that feeling, his fear of failing her. Lulu just waited patiently. She would be patient with him, like he was to her.

Wakka suddenly had two left hands as he reached for her shirt. He stopped and looked at her again. Lulu just stared back. Wakka looked into her eyes, they held their past and their future. It all depended on now and Wakka would be damned if he would ever be without her. He suddenly leaned down and pulled her to him at the same time. It all started with a kiss.

**AN: I'm really and truly sorry you guys, it took way to long to update this and I know exactly why. School, and some other writing responsibilities ya? Don't worry updates will go back to the way they were before. I made this one extra long just to make up for the lost time. I really hope u enjoyed it. I also hope I haven't lost any readers because of the slow update. Please review? It has been so long since a review graced my inbox. I think I'm suffering from review withdrawal lol. **

**KathleenDee**

**P.S I must defiantly thank Isis my beta reader, she is wonderful at what she does and is very patient with me :) **

**Thank you**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 **

_Three weeks later_

Wakka cuddled closer to Lulu under the covers, his large hands settling on her midsection.

"Ya?" He could feel Lulu nod slowly, her soft hair brushing the side of his face. Wakka's arms tightened around her body pulling her as close as possible. He chuckled a little at how she'd acted beforehand. Was it really that big a deal? He let his hand caress her midsection where it lay. Lulu turned around in his embrace. "Was that it?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips. He just couldn't help himself anymore.

"Wakka, this-"

"_This_…is what I wanted, Lu," he said quietly.

Lulu searched his eyes, once she found what she was looking for she leaned forward and lovingly kissed him. She wasn't quite sure what it all meant but he was with her, which made it so much better.

The Next Day

"How is she?" Yuna asked a very sleepy looking black mage as she exited Rikku's hut.

"I'm not sure how all this happened so suddenly. You say she was fine this morning?" Lulu asked as she and Yuna began to walk toward the village exit. Wakka wanted to meet Lulu for lunch on the beach after practice and Tidus and Yuna were going back to check on Rikku and start dinner.

"Yes, she was quite excited for Sir Auron's arrival tonight. Then just like that, she fell ill."

"Hmm…"

"You think it has to do with her diet? It was bound to catch up to her at sometime," Yuna smiled a little.

Lulu was quiet. "We will see how she feels once Sir Auron arrives, that should perk her up, no?"

Yuna smiled and almost started to giggle. Ever since their return from Bevelle Lulu seemed to be in a blissful mood. Which was saying a lot since their wedding preparations were starting to rival with Yuna's. "That's a good test. So…what do you and Wakka have planned for the honeymoon?" Yuna asked as she nudged Lulu a little, blushing at her question more than Lulu. She would never be able to erase the image of the two lovers in her head.

Lulu thought for a minute, Yuna took secret note of her confused expression. "I'm letting Wakka decide."

"Oh, Luca then?"

Lulu chuckled quietly. "With that exception." The two women continued down the worn path leading to Besaid beach talking amongst themselves and enjoying the weather.

Tidus was first to spot the two walking along the beach.

"Hey Cap'n, we got company!" Tidus yelled out to the water where Wakka had swam as far as he could. He needed to clear his head for a while. He began to swim to shore when he saw Lulu carrying something. He nearly tripped out of the water. And sighed when Tidus greedily took the basket of food from her. He slowed his pace and walked up to her and placed a small murmured kiss on her cheek. He sent Yuna a smile and yanked the basket of food away from Tidus all within the same movement.

"Geez what are you, feeding an army?"

Wakka ignored him. "Alright, let's hit the showers, boys!" Wakka yelled to all the other Aurochs practicing on the sand.

"See ya!" Tidus waved as he and Yuna walked off hand in hand. The Aurochs followed. Wakka took Lulu's hand and escorted her to a blanket sitting under a palm tree. They sat in silence and began to eat.

"So what else do we need to do?" Wakka asked, confusing himself a little. "…About the wedding I mean."

"The Temple will suffice, the moon comes early on our day, so indoors would be best, the tide would ruin everything." Wakka looked a little sad, he wanted to get married under the stars, but the Temple was the next best thing. The Elders agreed upon taking down most Yevon tributes, though they'd kept the statues of their saviors. Things were defiantly starting to change.

"Dat's good ya?"

"It is…and…" Lulu gave Wakka a look that signaled they were switching subjects. "We must go into Kilika at some point." Wakka nodded; Besaid was too small. He began to smile and reached over and touched Lulu's right ear.

"Mine are no good ya? These are better."

Lulu blushed a little and smiled. They continued to eat their lunch, the sea breezes slowly growing stronger as the day wore on. Once they finished up their lunch, Wakka tucked away the basket and laid out in the hot sand, a little way from where Lulu sat with a spell book. He got lost in his thoughts and started snoring softly.

"Wakka…"

Wakka opened his eyes and looked to Lulu's tree. The sky was getting noticeably grey. Wakka wondered how long he had been asleep. Once Lulu noticed he was awake she stood.

"We should be going now, I have to check on Rikku."

Wakka oafishly stumbled to his feet and walked over to Lulu. He yawned. "Why you let me sleep so late, ya?"

"It's only been an hour, Wakka." Lulu turned signaling it was time for them to go. Wakka quickly grabbed the basket and walked along side Lulu. They seldom talked on their walks, so the silence was normal enough for the both of them.

"You gonna go see Rikku?" Wakka asked as they finally made it to town. Lulu nodded. "For trainin' at this hour?" Wakka asked.

"She's ill Wakka. You should do well to straighten up a little for tonight." Wakka nodded they had stopped once they reached the entrance of their hut. "And get some rest….and shave…and-"

"Ah I got it ya?" Wakka chuckled and gave Lulu a teasing look. It made her laugh a little. Wakka smiled, she had been down for the past few days, he was happy to see her smile.

"Ok then."

"I'll see you soon ya?" Wakka smiled as he watched Lulu wave her hand in the air a little signaling that he would. He sighed contently and stepped into their hut.

Rikku

"Lulu?" Rikku's squeaky voice called as she heard someone enter the hut.

"Yes its me. How are you feeling?" Lulu sat on a small chair near the full size bed in Rikku's room.

Rikku shrugged a little. "I don't really know."

"Auron should arrive shortly…how are you feeling now?" Lulu played her card and was happy to see the little Al-Bhed brighten up just a tad bit.

"A little better, but my head hurts and its really cold in here."

"Rikku, it's 76 degrees in here."

"How do you know that?" Rikku sat up a little challengingly.

"The temperature also plays a role in how strong your casting is, you would do well to remember that."

Rikku slumped back down into her chair and sighed. "So, how come Yunie cant just heal me or something?"

"It's not that simple, Yu-"

"Why not?"

"I was just about to explain that, Rikku, calm down." Lulu was beginning to notice the change in Rikku's attitude, she was choppy and direct, nothing like the Rikku they knew.

Rikku sat back in her bed and moved around a little as if to get comfortable. "Sorry."

"It's fine, like I was saying, Yuna's kind of white magic heals external wounds, cuts, burns, gashes. Wakka got a headache that she could not heal remember?"

"Yea, poor guy looked like he wanted to die."

"Right, you might just have a day illness, and it will probably go away by tomorrow." Lulu stood up. "At dinner tonight eat everything on your plate." Rikku had a tendency to leave the vegetables behind.

"Yes ma'am."

----

While Lulu was out and about Wakka tried to do some cleaning and decorating for dinner. Lulu always had nice little touches to dinners that Wakka had no idea about until they moved in with one another. He kinda felt bad he hadn't noticed them before because she went out of her way to do them.

He was currently looking at table cloths. They were very silky and original, definitely from Besaid fabrics.

"So dat's what's been in here," he said in acute amazement as he opened a closet. After a while Wakka settled on a blue and purple tablecloth and then walked into the kitchen to check on the food that had been on simmer all day. He loved Lulu's stews, they had been his only nourishment for the past couple of years, you would think he would get tired of them, but he didn't. Next to the pot on the counter was a plastic bowl with a lid on top that said "Wakka". Wakka picked up the little note wondering when Lulu had time to do this.

_Wakka,_

_This dough is already made for the bread, it should have set completely while you were at blitz, roll them for the pan please. _

_Lulu_

_P.S Dinner wont be done for a while, there is some steak from last night that you may have 3 hours before dinner or earlier, I don't want you ruining your appetite._

Wakka chuckled a little to himself, Lulu was always looking out for him, he supposed it was his turn now. He floured his hands and began to make the bread.

----

Auron sat back and watched the sea as the boat neared Besaid with every passing second. It was a homecoming of sorts, his duty was complete for the first term and he was on his way to see his friends. Bevelle had changed, he thought while crossing his arms. He wasn't quiet sure about the New Yevon Praetor and his reasoning but the kid was just that, a kid. He had a glow about him, he wanted to change the old ways and bring in some new. Auron respected that greatly. Only time would tell however.

The Warrior monks thoughts changed completely from foreign affairs to his own relationship.

----

Lulu tiredly walked home after some reading with Rikku on the scrolls. She noted with a disdainful sigh that she was always tired nowadays. She couldn't blame it on old age, she wasn't even in the mid twenties yet. Maybe it was just stress.

_Stress? Must I be so naïve? _

Lulu shook her head at her thoughts and entered her hut, she was taken aback with the aroma of freshly baked bread and a delicious beef stew.

"That you, Lu?" Wakka called as he came into view clad only in some blue workout shorts. Lulu smiled a little at his appearance his hair was a little messy though, she noted that he would have to get it cut before the wedding.

"I see you got my note."

Wakka smiled and took the two spell books from her arms. "You put it where I can find it ya?"

"Of course, the kitchen was the first and only sure place I knew you would go."

Wakka chuckled and disappeared with her books. Lulu stepped into the kitchen and began to clean the little mess of flour Wakka made. She then poured them each a tall glass of her very own iced tea. The hut was a little hot with all the cooking and baking going on.

Lulu found Wakka sitting on the couch with his head in his hands; she had come to know that this was his thinking pose.

"Wakka?" she spoke softly and he lifted his head quickly.

"Ay, Lu."

"Not another headache I hope." She handed him his cup and sat beside him.

"Nah, Lu."

"Then what?"

"Jus' thinkin' 'bout ya."

"Are you nervous now?" she asked. The wedding was only one and a half weeks away and really they had no time for anything.

"Maybe just a little, but that don't matter ya? I'm gonna marry you, Lu, I am." Wakka nodded to make it that more meaningful.

"I know," was all she said.

Soon enough dinnertime was upon them and Tidus and Wakka were sent out to wait for Sir Auron once again.

"Mmm. Lulu, is that what I think it is?" Yuna smiled as she entered the hut with a basket of cookies that she and Tidus baked. Rikku followed behind with enough pep to seem normal, yet there was a noticeable difference in the way she acted.

"It depends on what you think it is."

"Stew?!" Rikku questioned in her usual tone, this brought smiles on everyone's face.

"You would think we would get tired of it," Yuna stated as she sat at the table with a empty seat next to her and Rikku across from her.

"It amazes me how you don't," Lulu said while sitting at the foot of the table. Wakka was to sit across from her at the head.

"So, Lulu, the wedding is only a couple of days away," Yuna stated. "I-"

"Couple of days? Yuna, you mustn't."

Yuna always loved making the time feel like it was only a day away and that they had not time to relax. Rikku giggled a little and Yuna smiled. "Are you getting cold feet, Lulu?" she teased.

"Not as cold as I should be feeling honestly."

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

Lulu hesitated a little which Yuna noted as well. "It doesn't seem like such a big deal anymore," she lied. It was a hell of a big deal, she was getting married for Yevon's sake.

"You guys already act like you're already married," Rikku spoke up.

"So you are no longer looking forward to it?" Yuna asked a little surprised.

"No, Yuna, trust me I am. I do love him dearly and marrying him would make that most evident now wouldn't it?"

"Yes I suppose."

"Now however, since it is nearing I'm more passive and calm about it, I am no longer worrying if he is what I want, because he is."

Yuna nodded, she understood now. "I understand, but it seems as though something or other is on your mind, I've noticed." Yuna really didn't want to bring it up in front of Rikku who by now was soaking up the conversation for further dissection later.

"No, merely musing." Just then Rikku started coughing. She put her hand to her mouth and tried to hide the small beads of blood but Lulu had already noticed and was standing in a second.

---

Wakka regretted not putting on a shirt like Lulu had instructed,, he was freezing standing by the waters edge waiting with Tidus for Sir Auron to arrive.

"So, big day coming up huh?" Tidus elbowed Wakka and Wakka laughed a little. It was indeed a big day coming up.

"Yeah, sure is ya? I'm kinda nervous."

"Are you writing vows?"

"Yup, we gotta go into Kilika one day to get the rings too. Lu wont let me see mine."

Tidus chuckled. "It probably looks really cool that's why."

"Did I tell you about the cufflinks, brudda?"

"Heh, I kinda found out when I picked your jacket off the floor when you guys were ah…busy?" Tidus grinned and Wakka blushed heavily.

"Still wit' dat ya?" He scratched the back of his head. Tidus teased him every chance he got.

Tidus only laughed at his friends discomfort. "Yup, wow if I knew what I know now on the pilgrimage, you two would never hear the end of it." He laughed even more then tried to calm down. He patted Wakka's shoulder. "I'm happy for you though man, Lulu is one-"

"Ay brudda watch it ya? She's the mo-"

"Wha'?"

"Just watch it ok?" Wakka didn't even know where that outburst came from. He played it off by making another joke. Tidus happily played along. A little while later Auron got off the ship and greeted the two men, one freezing and the other wrapped in layers.

"I see someone listened," Auron mused as he approached the two.

"Gramps, how's it going?" Tidus hollered as he awkwardly hugged Auron.

"Fine, I see you are both well?"

"Sir," Wakka nodded. "We better get going ya? Lu gonna let me have it if we're late again." The two men heeded his warning and they all set out for the village.

**AN: Kinda short yes I know, but I hope you liked it! Its building up quite nicely I think. Rikku is in for some shockers :) I wanted to know if you guys wanted little chapters like this more frequently or long chapters less often? IDK just a thought. Ooh and im actually able to put my fanart up soon so look out for that around the next update or somewhere in between. Review, it'll make me one happy camper.**

**KathleenDee**


	51. Chapter 51

**HAPPY B-LATED B-DAY JND!!!**

**And Im sorry guys….again :(**

**Chapter 51**

"Eh, what's goin' on here ya?" Wakka looked completely confused as he watched Lulu pull the tablecloth off the table. "If ya didn't like it-"

"There is blood on it," Lulu stated, she sent Tidus and Auron a pleasant look and walked off with the old tablecloth.

"Blood?" both Tidus and Auron asked Lulu's disappearing figure. Wakka followed her, question in his eyes. Auron and Tidus were a little more hesitant; it wasn't their home after all.

"Blood, ya?" Wakka asked a little more than nervous now. Why was Lulu so calm about this? Lulu nodded and Wakka followed her into their room where he stopped and watched as a frail looking Rikku lay on their bed. Yuna sat over the bed with a damp washcloth folded over the young Al Bhed's forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" Wakka asked in a caring manner, he was a little relieved it wasn't Lulu but that just made him feel even worse. He walked over to the bed. Lulu was busy prepping the table and she left again.

"She'll be fine," Yuna spoke softly.

"What happened?"

"Lulu believes she is undergoing some changes due to her training."

Wakka nodded.

"But these are just too drastic changes, I must admit I am a little worried."

"Well you can't let Sir Aur-"

Just then Auron and Tidus burst into the room followed by Lulu.

"What is the meaning of this?" Auron demanded once he was able to find his voice. Emotion just rushed him, coming from somewhere unknown. He was already by the bedside holding her small hand.

"It is what I assumed, her training has served her well-" Lulu said.

"Served her well?! Lulu, you must-"

"Hey!" Wakka tried to defend her once he noticed Auron getting a little upset with the complications of Black Magic. Everyone just kind of looked at him a little awkwardly. Wakka scratched the back of his head a little. "Uh...I mean Rikku is sleepin', brudda." Wakka motioned a hand at the sleeping Rikku. Auron nodded and though Lulu tried with all her might not to smirk a little, she couldn't really help it.

_He's taking this a too little seriously too soon._

"She must undergo changes, Sir Auron, surely you knew this - Rikku did," Yuna put forth as she stood and walked over to Tidus.

"Yeah, Gramps," Tidus added.

Auron just nodded a little then focused his attention on his love. "How long?"

"Each Mage is different," Lulu said while casting a tiny sleep spell on Rikku, nothing too serious. She just needed the rest. Wakka tugged lightly on one of Lulu's braids signalling that he wanted to talk to her. "Excuse us."

The two exited the room.

"Did this happen to you, Yuna?" Tidus asked as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"No, not really."

"Well why not? Is it because white magic is…less violent than Black?"

"That may have something to do with it but, Tidus, I was already an apprentice Summoner then, my body was already trained."

Tidus nodded his head up and down letting his blond hair brush against Yuna's face lightly. "Oh."

"Come…"

"What, why?"

Yuna motioned toward Auron standing silently over the bed where Rikku lie. Tidus made a comical facial expression and Yuna giggled as she pulled him out of the room.

As soon as everyone left Auron knelt by the bed and checked Rikku's pulse for the tenth time, she looked so peaceful.

"You scare me so…but it is good to see you." He began to caress her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

---

"So what about dinner?" Wakka asked.

Lulu crossed her arms.

"What ya? I'm hungry, and she's going to be ok right? All better?"

Lulu exited reality for thought. It was indeed unusual that she would get so sick so quickly, the last day of training should be the worst, but she was only three fourths through hers. And the blood? Was it really necessary? Neither she nor Yuna ever bled. She agreed that she would look into it first thing in the morning. Wakka just waited for her response. "She is going to be ok, right, Lu?"

"I'm not certain."

"So…"

"I'm going to the Temple now, I cannot rest knowing she hurts."

"What? Lu, you don't feel responsible do you?" Lulu didn't answer him as she walked off. The truth was she did feel a little responsible, if it wasn't for her Rikku would be fine. Wakka sighed and grabbed his furry coat, it was really cold out at this time of night and he wasn't going to go shirtless again. He picked up a dinner roll then followed Lulu out of the hut.

"Where are you going?" Tidus asked as he watched Wakka fuss over Lulu a little.

"The Temple," Wakka said.

"Help yourselves with something to eat, and let me know if something happens," Lulu added.

Yuna nodded.

---

Auron sighed; it had been a half hour he had been by her side. He was worried, mainly because the problem was out of his hands. He couldn't fight away any fiends or stand in front of her to guard her. He leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek softly then got up and closed the door behind him.

"How is she?" Yuna asked. She and Tidus slowly ate in silence, it seemed that Rikku's upbeat absence affected everyone more than they would have guess, Auron too a took a seat.

"The same, where did Lulu go? I have to ask her something."

"She and Wakka went to the Temple, probably to look for something that would help." Tidus said.

Auron nodded. He would wait.

---

Wakka sneezed again. Who knew the Temple library could be so dusty? Lulu smirked a little behind the thick leather book she was reading. Wakka sat across from her sniffling.

"Find anything interesting?" Wakka asked. He was worn out with things to worry about yet that didn't stop him from caring more.

"Possibly," Lulu answered as she turned a page.

Wakka nodded. "That's good." Wakka nodded again. It didn't take long for him to nod off into a sleep. Only to wake up to sneeze, he sniffled a little more and looked at the chair across from his, where was Lulu? Quickly he rose to his feet and started looking. "Lu?"

"I'm here, Wakka," Lulu said from behind him.

Wakka whirled around. "Oh, where you run off to ya?"

"I…wasn't feeling too well."

Wakka stared at her a little deeper and nodded. "Oh….it's cause of this air ya?" He nodded again to himself. "You ok?"

"I am, and I think I'm done looking for now."

Lulu began to walk and Wakka followed. "Oh yeah, you find anything?"

"A little."

"You think little Rikku should stay with us, just for the night ya?"

Lulu nodded, that probably was a good idea. She felt Wakka wrap an arm around her bare shoulders as they walked. They finally made it to their hut when Wakka stopped her, pulled her close in an embrace and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Lulu looked a little confused as he pulled away and shrugged a little. She smiled and shook her head. "We gonna do fine, I know you've been thinkin'."

"Have I now?" Wakka shrugged a little. Ok, maybe he was just as nervous as she was.

"Heh, I guess me too, can't believe we getting married in less than two weeks ya?"

"Hm, and still so much to do."

"When are we going to Kilika?"

"If Rikku is well by morning-"

"C'mon, Lu, you need a break, you've been running around all week doing stuff."

Lulu nodded without her usual rebuttal. Wakka had actually been right she was tired. The wedding plans were taking forever and now this new distraction came along. She just hoped they would be ready in the time given. They entered the hut to find everyone in the living room talking.

"How is she?" Lulu asked Yuna as Wakka left her side to sit down.

"She was awake awhile ago, Sir Auron was with her..."

"Well where did he go?" Wakka asked while trying to stretch himself out on the sofa. He noticed Auron wasn't there.

"To put his things away at Rikku's, he should be back," Tidus said.

"Well we thought Rikku should stay here tonight ya? So Lu could keep an eye on her y'know."

"That's very thoughtful of you guys," Yuna said while standing "Um, Lulu, can we speak in private?"

Lulu looked a little worried. "Of course..." They exited the room into the kitchen leaving Tidus and Wakka fighting over couch space.

"Did you find anything of use?" Yuna asked once they were out of earshot to the boys.

"I might, but it is too soon to tell. This could just be a common cold spell."

"Possibly…will you let me know, I have a few suspicions myself?"

"Of course, but you need some rest, you seem tired."

"There's a lot on mind lately, I cannot hide it from you."

Lulu nodded. "We shall speak tomorrow." She smirked a little. "Wakka is running wedding errands tomorrow so I will have some time."

Yuna chuckled a little. "Ok then- what was that?" They just happen to hear a loud thud. Yuna and Lulu quickly made their way into the living room where Wakka and Tidus were wrestling on the floor.

Lulu crossed her arms. "Wakka!"

"Ah get off, get off!" Tidus squealed.

Wakka quickly scrambled to his feet when he noticed Lulu's glare. "Ay, just playin' around a little ya?"

Lulu watched him, she could feel herself getting angry, angrier than she would over something like that. Wakka took a step back he knew that look.

"What's going on out here?" came a small voice. Everyone stopped and turned to see Rikku rubbing her eyes. How had she broken the sleep spell? It hadn't been strong yet still, Lulu thought after shooting daggers at Wakka.

"Rikku? Hey!" Tidus walked over to her and pulled her into a clumsy tight embrace. "You're ok!"

"Not any more, you're choking me!" she squealed.

"Oh sorry, hey Auron is worried sick about you."

"Auron's here!" Her green swirls perked up considerably.

"Wait a minute, calm down, how are you feeling?" Lulu asked walking closer to the young Al Bhed.

"Uh fine? What happened, I don't remember anything."

"Not even dinner?" Yuna asked.

"Well I remember Lulu talking about how much she llloooovvveeeddd Wakka."

Wakka blushed a deep crimson and Lulu rolled her eyes. Yes, she was going to be ok.

It took the group a while to get Rikku to calm down and answer questions; she just seemed so full of life, much more than usual. Auron arrived quickly after and the two were stuck in a tight embrace for at least five minutes.

It was already late when everyone decided to get some rest. Yuna and Tidus were off to their hut and Rikku and Auron left shortly after cuddled very close together as they walked. Lulu got ready for bed silently. She had a lot on her mind and it seemed Wakka did as well.

"Lu?" Wakka asked quietly after taking off his headband and resting it on a nightstand. He wore an old gray shirt and his boxers.

"What?" Lulu asked quietly as she sat on the bed undoing her braids. She heard him sigh a little then felt him sit beside her.

"Can we talk about this?"

Lulu stopped, she looked up at him, she didn't want to talk about it. "Now?"

Wakka stumbled over his words. "Uh no- I mean- You wanna- Today has been- ya?"

Lulu smiled and continued her unbraiding. "Do you know what you have to do tomorrow?"

Wakka gave up. He supposed she wasn't ready. "Sure do ya?……" Wakka pulled out a list from the nightstand and started reading it. "Um….talk to Elder Novak….how did that get on here, Lu?"

"You two need to settle your differences," she stated calmly.

"What?! It's not like he's invited…is he?" He gave Lulu a look and dramatically threw himself back onto the bed. "I can't do this," he mumbled causing Lulu to laugh quietly.

"You are acting childish."

"No, I am not, Lu. He doesn't like me."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya."

"How do you know?"

"Well cause…he just doesn't."

"Wakka…"

"Lulu."

Lulu sighed loudly to stress her point. "He is invited and I believe it would put one thing to rest at least."

"Wakka sat up and sagged his shoulders a little. "I know…but what am I even gonna say to him, Lu?" Lulu shrugged and smiled at the terror on his face. "You don't even know and you want me to talk to him!?"

"I don't want any of that on my wedding day."

"Well even if I do say something you know its not going to change his mind about you being with me…he's old ya?"

"And what is your excuse for being so stubborn?"

"I'm Wakka."

"Very true, I don't know what I was thinking," Lulu stated sarcastically. Wakka smiled a little then frowned again. "What is his opinion anyway to me, hmm?"

"But, Lu, I'm not supposed to be the one ya?"

"But you are," Lulu stated calmly. "Promise me you will talk to him."

Wakka groaned. "Why you gotta do that ya?…fine…I promise…"

Lulu nodded as she finished the last braid. "I'm making myself scarce tomorrow, I have much to do and Rikku worries me." They both would be very busy the next following days.

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I dare not say, but Yuna must be thinking the same."

"Why do you say that ya?"

"It's really the only explanation for her behavior."

"Hm…ok, I've got blitz tomorrow too ya? I forgot to tell you."

"Again? Keep working them like that and you won't have a best man…by the way-"

"Already covered ya?" Wakka grinned. "Got a little tourney for who wants to be best man since I can't pick and all."

"Ah." Lulu shook her head. "Well we'll have to discuss everything on the way to Kilika then."

"Ooh the rings ya?" Lulu nodded. "Guess we better get some rest ya?" He took Lulu's left hand in his and leaned forward and pressed lips lightly against hers. "Was thinking something like that for our kiss ya?…or…" Wakka grinned as he leaned forward again and passionately kissed her. Lulu couldn't help but laugh a little. Her hands rested on his face.

"You think too much, Wakka."

Wakka smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her under the covers. They fell asleep within seconds.

The Next Day - Noon

"She wants you to do what!?" Tidus exclaimed while throwing a Blitzball at an amazing speed at Wakka who cached it with ease. Practice was still very much underway and all ready Wakka was dreading the end of it.

"Ya, says we gotta settle our differences."

"Well she is right…I mean he is an elder, and plus-"

"I know I know, I just don't know what to say ya? The guy used to whip my butt when I was a kid, can't really-" Tidus began laughing. "Hey!"

"All respect gone out the window I guess." Tidus caught a Blitzball and stopped and put his hands over his head taking a quick breath. The technique made it easier for air to circulate through the body. "What's that guy got against you anyway?"

"You really wanna know ya?"

Tidus nodded.

"Well Lu was kinda like the kid he was supposed to look after when her folks died ya? He always liked Chappu more too, thought I was too unfit, ya? I don't know ya. Den when Lu wanted me to go with her to guard Father Zuke, he didn't approve… He also kinda blamed me about Yuna. Lulu was completely against her becoming a summoner, and I was too but I just kinda told her to do what she felt was right."

Tidus nodded. "So what are you gonna do?"

Wakka sighed then looked out to sea. "Well I love Lu, and I guess I just got to make him see that."

"Good luck, man," Tidus said sincerely.

"Thanks ya?"

---

"Tell me, what troubles you?" Lulu asked in her motherly voice. It brought a certain warmth to their conversation.

Yuna sighed. "Rikku…"

"So you have been thinking the same thing I assume?"

"Can that really happen to her?"

"Sadly yes."

"Does Sir Auron know?"

"No, I do not find it wise to tell him, we still do not know."

"How can we be sure?"

"Her rite," Yuna nodded. If Rikku were to become what was assumed, they needed to be prepared.

----

After practice Wakka told the Blitz team about his "best man" competitions.

"I love all of ya, that's why I can't choose. So, got a little challenge for ya. Whoever wins will be best man." Wakka stood with his arms crossed over his chest; feeling quite satisfied with his decision.

"Ay Cap'n, what we gotta do ya?" Keepa asked.

"Good questionm brudda, you gotta swim all the way to north port then back, first one here is best man." The team seemed excited and already men were stretching. North point was the point exactly between Kilika and Besaid. Only a power swimmer could get there and even he had to float back. "You boys ready?"

"You tell us this after practice, Cap'n?" Letty asked still panting from the early work out.

"Ah c'mon I went easy on you guys today no?"

"No!!" he got in response from the team which only made him chuckle.

"Ok ok, first thing tomorrow morning ya? Before the sun comes out." A sigh of relief was heard and Wakka only smiled. " No practice tomorrow though, Lu and I are going to Kilika."

"Eloping so soon, brudda?" Datto jested. Everyone laughed while Wakka blushed.

One everyone was off Wakka prepared himself for his talk with Elder Novak. He took a long swim and went home to get ready. Lulu wasn't there but he figured that was a good thing. He had only gotten a couple things on his list done and it was already 3.

He took a shower, shaved, even combed his hair a little and dressed in a Besaidan made shirt with a collar and long pants.

---

"Ah, Lulu , I'm fine I swear!"

"Just hold still ok?" Yuna said as she used Lancet, which she learned from Kimahri.

"What will this determine?" Auron asked as the three women stood in the small hut living room.

"Depending upon what two spells Yuna obtains we will be able to determine her spell ability," Lulu said while watching.

"Is the my rite?" Rikku asked.

"No, but if you stay still maybe I can get a read," Yuna finally sad.

Lancet was a lot harder than she had imagined. Kimahri made it look so easy. Finally Rikku complied and two white lights were seen simultaneously. Yuna stood there, in a still shock as she moved her hand away from Rikku. The room was quiet until Lulu couldn't take it anymore.

"What spells?"

"Null frost, and Blizzard," she whispered.

**AN alright guys im not proud ok lol im actually quite sad that its taking me so long to update for you guys. But I have a good reason lol something amazing happened to me im getting all blushie just thinking about it, but anyway school is pretty tough stuff ok? lol But I promise I will try, especially with the story nearing the ending stages. Please review, wanna know what you all think of this chappy…. if anyone ever reads anymore ……sniffle…..**

**KathleenDee **

**P.S im making a deviant art thingy to show you guys my fan art, should be under KathleenDee :) let me know what u guys think! here is the linke minus spaces ht tp :/ /k at hl een de e.d ev ia nt ar t .c o m /**

**Just wanted to thank everyone who has ever been apart of the reviewing process you know who you are and are greatly appreciated **


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Wakka cleared his throat. He could feel a small bead of sweat begin to form as he stepped into the Temple. It looked very busy inside; women gathering things and carrying them in and out of the main hall, it was probably for his own wedding. He sighed a little, neither he nor Lulu were showing much interest in planning but he supposed that's why he loved her. She wasn't as fussy as most women, she was different, special. The thought of her only pushed him further into the Temple. He had to find Elder Novak and get the talk over with, maybe then he could go into the main hall and get some more things on his list complete.

"Boy." Wakka turned around; he couldn't believe he still answered to that, it angered him. It was time he started acting like the man Lulu needed.

"I'm gonna be married in less than two weeks ya? You still callin' me that, sir?" Wakka stepped toward Elder Novak and surreptitiously tried to fix his clothing.

Elder Novak looked a little surprised at his question; it wasn't like Wakka to challenge anyone. "Well what do you propose I call someone with less life experience than me of the male gender ya?"

"My mum named me Wakka for a reason ya?"

Elder Novak brought a wrinkly hand to his chin and stroked it as if the idea of calling Wakka by his name was to be pondered. "Wakka, I wanna know what you are doing here, hm?"

"I wanted to talk to you, sir."

"What about ya?"

"Lu…"

Elder Novak began to walk and Wakka followed. "You mean Lulu?"

"Yea dat's what I said, Lu."

"I believe her mother named her Lulu for a reason ya?"

Wakka could feel himself tense up, what was with this guy? No need to ask, Wakka knew what. "She likes it when I call her Lu, she even told me. But I didn't come here to talk about her name, I wanted to talk about her."

"She's not pregnant is she?"

"Wha- h- no ya, she's not!" Wakka blushed furiously.

"Then..?"

"I wanted you to know I love her, a lot ya?" Wakka sighed. "She's the only person in the world for me, and I know you don't like me as much as Chappu..." Elder Novak made a grunting noise that was proof enough for Wakka's suspicions. "But I'm marrying her, and I'm gonna make her happy, happier than he did." It stayed quiet for a while as they walked through the Cloisters and into the Elders offices, Elder Novak sat down in his chair and turned the back to Wakka.

"She seems troubled."

"Wha'?"

"Your Lu, as you call her..at least now I know it is not because of you." Wakka stood there for a little while. He knew why Lulu was troubled; they had a lot going on all at once. "You may go."

"Thank you, sir," Wakka said as he left, he wasn't sure if they settled their differences like Lulu would have wanted but he did know they found some kind of solid ground to stand on: they both cared for her dearly. Elder Novak seemed tired though; maybe he was troubled about something bigger than them? Wakka didn't know. He put a hand through his hair and messed it up a little as he pulled out his list and headed for the main hall. It was time to start doing things his way instead of everyone else's

--

"Tell me what's going on!" Auron demanded. He had pulled Lulu aside after she and Yuna nearly fainted out of shock.

"Do you recall a woman named Bellanay?"

"Of Lockna, yes when I was a boy I heard the story, but I don't see how this can even relate to Rikku."

"She dabbled in both arts, White and Black. Yuna has just obtained two opposite spells, they would counter act, null, void see."

Auron thought for a second. "I see…but how?"

"We are not certain, I have been teaching her nothing but the dark arts for fear of this very situation. It may be fatal."

Auron wasn't hearing it, his face stiffened and he could feel his body go into defense mode. "You say it as if you have already tried everything."

"No I haven't, I thought maybe you would like to know what's going on! We wouldn't need the discussion if you were around to notice!" Lulu was already hot with anger.

Yuna and Rikku sat on the couch quietly, very much like children listening to their parents argue in the other room.

"Ahem…." Rikku coughed quietly. They could hear the two exchange words back and forth; Auron defending his role as a warrior monk, Lulu testing his supposed love for Rikku. "Um, Yunie?"

"Yes, Rikku?"

"What's the big deal, I mean won't that mean I can cast more stuff."

"It's a lot more complicated than that Rikku, have you ever heard of Bellanay?"

"No…" Yuna looked a little surprised, who hadn't heard that story?

"Bellanay of the lost city of Lockna?"

"Nope, what's her deal?"

Yuna chuckled a little. "Well it seems we have some time so I'll tell you most of it." Rikku moved a little closer to Yuna almost cuddling her older cousin for story time. Yuna couldn't help but feel a pang of pain and fear. She was like her sister not her cousin, she didn't want to lose her.

--

"Dude!" Wakka whirled around from talking to the town baker when he heard Tidus call.

"Yo brudda…what's up ya?"

"Nothin', kinda bored really, Yuna is at Rikku's place. Wanna go see what's going on?"

"You worried about her to eh?"

"Yeah, c'mon. Maybe we can bring em some grub, Kurbys?"

Wakka smiled at the prospect of some food. He had barely eaten the night before and had only had fruit for breakfast. But the list in his hand began to weigh more than usual. "Meh, I gotta finish up a couple of things here first ya? Lu'll let me have it if I don't."

Tidus chuckled. "Need some help?"

By the time the two had completed everything on the list Wakka was starving. He promised to meet Tidus at Kurby's shortly after he went home to change into something a little more relaxing. It was getting dark and the sudden realization that he hadn't talked to Lulu all day weighed heavily on his mind as he briskly walked home. He had to tell her about his talk with Novak.

"Lu?…Lulu, you in here?" He walked into their room and smiled. She was fast asleep curled up with her hair still in braids. She wasn't even covered up. Wakka leaned down and kissed her cheek lingeringly. He crawled up behind her on their bed and sighed.

"Wakka?"

"Hey, Lu," he whispered back, matching her light tone. "How ya sleep?"

"Fine I suppose, how did everything go?"

"I'm not sure ya? He doesn't like me calling you Lu."

"What?" she asked in her still sleepy tone. Wakka chuckled, he supposed she was tired, they would talk about it later.

"Nothing…" It wasn't long before Wakka fell asleep next to her in his clothes from earlier, he had completely forgotten about meeting Tidus until he woke up to Lulu getting out of bed and even then he was too tired to do anything. Wakka fought to hold onto her but she as gone. He rolled over onto his back and fell asleep again.

--

Lulu slid out of bed despite Wakka's humorous efforts to get her to stay. According to her readings, Rikku should be monitored throughout the night; it was the only way to make sure that her transformation was controlled. She stepped out into the cool night air and started her trek toward Rikku's hut. Auron was already awake and waiting for her. They had discussed monitoring things after their little fight and Lulu was able to get Auron to see how concerned she was for Rikku.

"She is sleeping…"

"Good," Lulu nodded and Auron walked off with his sword. He would never admit that he was an insomniac. Two Pilgrimages could do that to you, Lulu knew.

She walked into the small hut and looked around. She hadn't changed it too drastically since Yuna moved out. Still coping probably, Lulu thought while she made her way into Rikku's room, and was surprised to see Rikku sitting up in bed flipping through a gossip magazine called Spira Weekly.

"They really have a bad shot of Yunie in here…"

"Rikku, what are you doing awake…it's way past—"

"I can't sleep, Lulu, and Auron wouldn't leave me alone till I went to sleep, I had to say something…"

"Rikku…"

"I feel fine…just not sleepy, yet, you ever feel like that?" Lulu sighed and rested her spell book down, she supposed she wouldn't be getting any reading done. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"You shouldn't be reading that nonsense."

Rikku smiled giddily and turned to a page. "Well I don't know, maybe, but there are some good parts."

"Like?"

"They've got everyone in here, me, Auron, Tidus, Yuna, you and Wakka…reading about Dona is always fun."

Lulu chuckled a little then stopped. "Wakka and I?"

"Well yeah, this is an old issue from the hotel party, here I'll read it."

Rikku read on and Lulu listened on half intently, she was growing tired but not Rikku, Rikku was just full of energy, not like her normal upbeat energy either, it was a little scary.

"Rikku, are you not in the least bit tired?"

"No…why?"

"I am worried about you, even I am falling asleep here, and I must wake early to go to--"

"Kilika!! Oh my goodness, Lulu, I am so sorry."

"It's fine, I don't think I will go anyway."

"What?! You have to go, you and Wakka planned this out way before I got sick, why wouldn't you go?"

"Rikku, your condition is very rare, if something were to happen while I was away—"

"Nothing will happen, but you gotta go, that would just slow down the wedding production and I don't want that to be my fault."

"Rikku, it is no one's fault, and I will not risk your health for—"

"-your happiness."

Lulu sighed.

"Please go, I'll probably still be sleeping when you come back." Rikku grabbed Lulu's arm with a convincing look in her eyes.

Much to her dismay Lulu agreed. "Fine, Rikku, we'll be back as soon as we are done with our errands but you must promise to tell Yuna if anything is wrong."

"I promise."

The Next Morning

"Wakka…"

"…mmm?"

"Wakka, you have to wake up now."

"Mhm…" Lulu stood over the bed with her hands on her hips watching her fiancé roll around. "…Luuuu, five more minutes…ya?"

"Wakka, you still have to change out of those clothes, I don't know what prompted you to wear them to sleep."

"…"

Lulu raised her hand readying a water spell when all of a sudden Wakka began to sit up. He was beginning to sense these things now, Wakka rubbed his face sleepily and looked over to Lulu.

"What?"

"Uh-uh-mm- nothing?" Wakka tore his line of view away from her and looked back at her. Was it possible for something like that to get bigger? Wakka turned his head again and looked down at his hands.

Lulu shook her head and left the room. Why had he been acting so strange?

Wakka quickly got out of bed when she left and started getting ready. They had a lot to do that day. He wasn't ready for any of it but Lulu couldn't know that. He quickly made his way into the kitchen and sat at the small table where Lulu sat with her tea.

"How'd you fall asleep like that?" Wakka asked as he buttered his thick slice of bread.

"I was reading."

Wakka nodded. He couldn't help but feel distance starting to grow between them. He didn't like it at all. "Is everything ready for today?"

"Yes, the morning boat docks shortly, so we must leave within five minutes." Wakka nodded and Lulu chuckled a little as he started to eat quickly. "You may take you breakfast on board with you if you like."

Wakka smiled, little crumbs of bread falling from his mouth. "I'll finish in time."

They finished breakfast and finally left their hut for the beach. The early morning air was crisp and soft on their faces as they walked north. Wakka reached out a little and grabbed Lulu's hand. Lulu looked up at him and tightened her grip just a little.

"Only a couple more days ya?"

Lulu chuckled. "More than only a couple Wakka…are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I hope I'm a good husband, Lu."

"You will be."

"I never really paid any mind to what I'm supposed to do ya?" He looked down at Lulu. "You got it easy," he laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cooking and cleaning? Sounds easy to me."

She put her hands on her hips playfully. "And who says I'm going to be doing all the cleaning?"

He grinned apologetically. "Still, just being Lu? Definitely easy."

Lulu shook her head softly from side to side. "It's not so easy being me, Wakka."

Wakka shrugged a little. "You're right, being perfect has gotta be hard. How bout I cook and clean then?" This made Lulu smile just a little.

"You tend to burn things…" he trailed off with a smirk on her face.

"Dat was only once ya!"

"One time too many."

Wakka sighed loudly and Lulu laughed. They made it to the docks in time and boarded the ship. Wakka left to order a room for the return trip, something told him they would need some rest.

Lulu stood near the railing leaning over and looking out to sea. Her thoughts blurred and was only brought into focus when she felt an arm around her shoulder. Wakka just looked at her, as she looked out onto the ocean. Lulu eventually turned to look at him.

"What is wrong?" She watched him inquisitively, his face a mixture of things.

Wakka put out his hand and caressed her face softly. "Nothing, Lu."

"You don't seem yourself, you haven't for a little while now, I can't help but thin-"

"No, I've just been thinking ya?" His hand was still caressing her face. He loved the way he soft skin felt on his rough hands. She turned her body so it was facing him. Their faces were very close now and Wakka merely kissed her lightly then looked out onto the water.

"What am I supposed make of this?" Lulu asked, she really didn't mean to say it aloud but she supposed it work better because then Wakka could see her mute frustration with everything going on. Wakka turned and looked at her. He rested his forehead against hers and Lulu couldn't help but feel caught into one of his gazes again.

"No, I just don't wanna fail you, or-" Lulu nodded; he didn't need to finish. Wakka lifted his head and pulled her against him and rested his chin on her head.

"You won't."

And that was all he needed to know that he wouldn't.

Hours Later

Wakka sat across from Lulu with both hands in his hair staring at a sheet of paper, Lulu wore an amused grin. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Wakka, its fine…"

"Uugghh."

Lulu laughed. "We got up early, no?"

"Yeah…"

"And did we see anyone on the main road or at the beach?"

"….No."

"So…"

"Maybe they forgot too…no they wouldn't forget, Lu…"

"Wakka, calm down, they'll understand."

Wakka nodded, he needed to stop worrying about that. "Ok." He picked up the paper in front of him. They were working on wedding guests while the boat neared Kilika. "...uhh...You think we got everyone?" Wakka asked going over the list again and again.

"Yes."

"Mm, ok if you think so..."

---

"Lady Lulu and Sir Wakka!" someone called while the two got off the ship. Wakka leaned over to Lulu as they walked over.

"Do we know this guy?" Lulu shrugged, and they both smiled as they approached.

"Surely you remember me?" Wakka looked to Lulu who smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to see you again." The man's face lit up.

"Ah I knew you would, who could ever forget old friends, how fare you?"

"Well, and you?"

Wakka watched on, Lulu was a pro at figuring out people's names; it was only a matter of time. Its not like they didn't want to remember it, however the Pilgrimage made remembering names that more difficult with everyone who helped them.

"Ah I am fine, I heard the rumors of wedding, I just had to see for myself." Lulu lifted her left hand Wakka couldn't help but smile at it. "So it is all true then? And does he not speak anymore, a woman's love could do that."

Lulu turned to Wakka. "Uh…"

"So they were right, poor young man hasn't got his head on straight since the engagement."

"Oh Wakka, has had the problem for a while." Lulu smiled and the man laughed. It was only then that Wakka recognized the man as the Beasts head coach.

"Dat's only cause she's been around for a while, brudda."

Lulu blushed a little. _Is that his excuse?_

After promising to stop by before they left Lulu and Wakka made their way along the dock that was Kilika port. They stopped at jewelers store and went to separate counters as they ordered the other's wedding band.

"Something…nice," Wakka whispered as he did a head motion to Lulu across the room.

---

"Something…durable, he tends to get into things," Lulu said in a hushed tone as she spoke with the woman across the counter.

---

"No that's not really Lu…do you have any plus magic, or defense?"

---

"His size?...let me see the biggest one you have."

---

"I don't really have a price range…ooh let me see those…"

---

"No that is way to small…and cliché."

Wakka was still deciding on two rings when Lulu finished and began to walk toward him.

"Ay, no cheating ya!"

"Well then I'll wait outside then."

"Good, go," Wakka spat playfully.

Lulu raised an eyebrow and smirked then left. "You're worse than Rikku," Lulu mused as Wakka came out.

He chuckled a little. "All for you, Lu."

"Eww."

"Ah quit it ya? Y'know you love it."

"No."

"Yeah?" Wakka said while putting an arm around her shoulder only to have it shrugged away by Lulu, it only made him laugh. "Ouch." By now the sun was high in the sky and the small port was bustling. Open markets with fresh fish and fruit from the forest were opened and the rich aroma of lunch being prepared was starting to break Wakka down.

"No."

"But Lu-"

"I said no, Wakka."

"Why not."

"Because we still have so much to do."

"Well…ten minutes ya? It'll only take ten minutes."

"No, I know it won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you."

"See…then that means you should know that if I'm beggin'-"

"Your like a child I swear."

"Well…"

Wakka stopped walking and soon enough they were seated in a port side family owned restaurant eating fish and chips. Wakka happily ate quickly until Lulu told him that people were staring and that he should take human size bites. He nodded quickly and picked up one fry at a time. Lulu smiled and began to eat her potato salad when she stopped mid chew.

"See told you it wouldn't take—Lu?" Lulu was turning a light pink and moving her fork around her plate looking for something. Wakka stared on a bit confused. "What's wrong ya?" She coughed a little and held up something on her fork. A fried mushroom the size of a dime. Wakka's face went straight to horror and Lulu's only got redder as she held her hand to her mouth. Wakka got up quickly and Lulu followed.

"Excuse me, Sir Wak—" a waiter walked up to him thinking he was just planning on leaving without paying.

"Move brudda or be moved."

Lulu gave him a surprised look.

"Sir, I don't think—" Wakka pushed past him as he guided Lulu toward the exit, he was on borrowed time now. The man whirled Wakka around and Wakka was about to give him a few choice words when he heard someone yell out something.

"Lady Lulu!" Wakka turned around to see Lulu clutching a chair and holding her throat. He rushed over to her side and picked her up but her eyes were already closed.

---

Wakka sat alone with his hands in hair mumbling in the small Kilika hospital waiting room. Tears old and new stained his face and he couldn't live with himself anymore. He couldn't believe he let this happen to her. He was usually on top of those types of things, he was too concerned with himself, he was being selfish. He felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Leave me alone ya?"

"Sir Wakka—" Wakka looked up to see a doctor wearing a very concerned look.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes…why are you out here?"

"It's all my fault that this happened…"

"No it's not—"

"You weren't there ya, how would you know!"

"Whoa, Sir Wakka, relax, the important thing is that she is ok now, a little sore throat but—"

"She…she…" Wakka felt a tear well up in him. The man patted his shoulder. "It all happened so fast…" Just then a nurse burst into the room and locked her gaze upon Wakka.

"Your fiancée says if you don't get in here now the wedding is off," a little grin played at her lips. Wakka quickly stood and followed the woman, he didn't think now was the time to be making jokes.

He entered the room and felt his heart sink to his stomach when he saw Lulu lying in bed, her throat a rosy color, but her eyes were open and that beautiful red hue they held seemed to brighten up just as he walked in the room.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse said as she left the room.

"I see the prospect of calling off the wedding got you moving," Lulu mused.

"That's not funny, Lu."

"Stop it, Wakka, you are only making this more than it is."

"You could have left me, then I would have had no choice but to call off the wedding." Lulu stayed quiet as Wakka made his way over to the bed. Lulu moved over a little and Wakka sat on the side. He touched the side of her face near her throat.

"You didn't do this," she said softly. Wakka looked at her. "Don't you even dare, Wakka."

"But, Lu--"

"I'm ok…" She touched his hand with hers and moved it to her midsection. "I'm ok." She repeated. Wakka looked down at her and leaned in to lightly claim her lips. He felt relieved as she kissed him back with equal pressure. He was definitely paying that restaurant a visit before they left though.

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please, they always make my day, and since mid-terms are coming up, im gonna need them. :)**

**KathleenDee **


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Happy New Year!! **

**So something a little light to ring in the New Year. A little fluffiness in this chappy from yours truly. I really do appreciate everyone reading and staying with me. You guys are great. Also a special thanks to my beta, The Lady Isis for getting it back to me so fast and for being…. Amazing at what she does lol, ThrowingFireTwice for helping my writers block and for helping my catch all those little plot bunnies (for some awesome one-shots coming soon) and to all my reviewers! You guys are amazing. **

**Chapter 53 **

Lulu slowly opened her eyes, feeling a sudden warmth surrounding her. It made her feel welcome and safe. When the small hospital's dingy bamboo walls came into view in the night sky Lulu wondered how such a place could feel welcome.

"Mmm." A soft throaty noise came from the muscular redhead lying directly behind her; spooning her as his hands wrapped around her midsection. Lulu smiled a little. He hadn't once left the room when he finally got the guts to go in. She stayed awake in that position, suspended in her silent thoughts: she could have just died – she survived three pilgrimages and almost met her fate to potato salad. Lulu shook her head a little. The irony of life was just ridiculous sometimes. The hands around her stomach moved a little, pulling her closer without the dreamer even noticing his actions. Lulu smiled, he had saved her – no he had saved them. When her thoughts roamed a bit further she suddenly noticed the time of day, it was dark outside, indicating the Sun's only resting time on the always-sunny island of Kilika. Reality slowly came crashing back like the tide on a crescent moon. Lulu shot up, letting Wakka's heavy hands fall to her lap.

"Mmmm, wha's wrong Luuuu?" His accent making her smile just a little, it was terrible when he was sleepy.

"Wakka, we need to leave." Wakka sat up and scratched his bare chest a little, a sleepy expression etched onto his face. He had fallen asleep with her on the hospital bed and was enjoying his dream about Blitzball very much.

"Eh, Lu, what's wrong ya?"

"Now." Lulu got out of the bed and started looking for her normal belts-n-fur dress.

Wakka sat up looking more than confused. "Lu, get back into bed," he mumbled in a demanding tone, she had stressed her body enough with the mushroom reaction. Lulu ignored him as she continued to look furiously. Wakka slid out of the small bed a drowsily walked behind her. "Luu…eh you gotta stay in bed….doctor's orders ya?"

"Wakka, I'm fine, hurry and put a shirt on," Lulu said once she found her dress.

Wakka ran a tired hand through his messy hair and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "No."

"What?"

"I said no, Lu, you got hurt cause of me…you almost…you bo—"

"Wakka, I'm fine now, and you need to get over—"

"Get over what ya? That you almost died, Lu?"

"Wakka—"

"No..." Wakka stood up. "Lu, you're running yourself down, you can't do everything!"

"Wakka, I made a promise."

"To who?"

"Myself."

Wakka waved it off. "Lu, I ain't letting you leave ya? I know you're worried but goin' out dere is just gonna put you in danger and I'm not letting that happen."

"I'm not made of glass, and since when—"

"Since you put on that ring ya?" Wakka raised his voice a little to show that he was serious. Lulu was a little surprised but did not once back down. Wakka sighed heavily "Since you came into my life…It's my job, Lu…" he said a lot more quietly. He shook his head and walked over to her slowly, placing his hands on her shoulders leaned down and tenderly kissed her then turned to find his shirt. Lulu only smiled. Before he could put his shirt on he felt long nails slowly running down his bare back. He looked over his shoulder.

"You are doing fine."

Wakka nodded then slipped his shirt on. "Hope so ya?"

The two were able to sneak out of the small hospital with the nurse's help and catch the last boat to Besaid.

"Tell her to stay in bed…and drink the potions I gave her," Lulu instructed while looking into the sphere at a fuzzy looking Yuna and Tidus.

"Don't be mad, but I did a little research…on her scrolls you taught her."

"Anything of use?"

"Possibly, when you arrive though, why did it take so long? I remember you saying something about it not even taking the whole day?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Wakka wanted to stop for something, it took longer than expected."

"Don't worry, she's in good hands," Tidus smiled. Lulu gave Yuna a look and the ex-summoner began to laugh.

"I'll take care of everything till you arrive."

"Thank you."

"Tell Wakka I said hello."

"I will." Lulu smiled and the sphere cut off. She sighed loudly She and Wakka had a small room aboard the S S Liki Jr. It was a smaller model and usually only shipped cargo from island to island. The crew was more than happy to let them hitch a ride to Besaid.

"You not gonna tell her?" Wakka asked as he sat on the edge of the bed with her, and handed her a glass of water with about a hundred ice cubes in it.

"They don't need to worry about me right now." Wakka took the glass from her after she took a drink and crawled onto the bed and leaned his back against the headboard. Lulu turned around and he pulled her into his lap so she could rest her head on his chest. He started stroking her back lightly.

"Can I?"

"No…"

"Please, Lu?"

"…Fine, Wakka."

Lulu felt him press a small kiss on her forehead and wrap his arms around her body. He was awfully mushy when he was sleepy, add a bit of stress and what you got was Wakka putty. She didn't want him to worry too much about what was going on, even though Lulu knew it was being foolish to think she could ever get him to stop caring for her.

Wakka yawned lazily. "Lu, can I ask you something?" Wakka looked down at her in his arms. Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping.

"What, Wakka?"

"You really think Rikku is gonna be ok?"

He felt her shift a little. "I don't know Wakka."

"Yuna would be crushed ya?"

"Yes, I know."

"I'd be pretty sad too, y'know?"

"I know, we all would be."

"Sir Auron might just lose it…still think he's a little too old for her though…"

"Rikku has grown, I believe she knows what she is doing."

"I still don't get that guy…"

"I know, Wakka." It was quiet for some time and Lulu felt as if the conversation flow had been broken by his thoughts. "What?"

"Do you wanna hold off on…the wedding...?"

"Why?"

"Well y'know it just seems that, you got other things to—" Wakka was interrupted by Lulu sitting up completely. He was quiet as he watched her sit on the edge of the bed. "I…"

"Do you want to hold off on the wedding?" she asked. Wakka knew it was a double sided question. Everything now a days was a double sided question.

"No…I just thought that with Rikku…and it so close....and…"

"Wakka…" Wakka's eyes got wide when he heard a faint sniffle. He was immediately by her side.

"Eh Lu, what's wrong ya?" She didn't say anything. "It's ok ya?" He tried to comfort her. "We can get married anytime ya? Now if you wanted." Lulu shook her head and chuckled a little despite herself. She could have sworn she was losing her mind. Maybe Wakka was right; maybe she was taking on too much too soon. She wouldn't be surprised, he had been right a lot lately. She shrugged acutely and calmed down. Wakka rubbed her shoulders a little. However if it came to the point where she needed to choose her priorities, she and Wakka both knew that he wouldn't be it. The health of another was way more important. It was just her Guardian-like mentality, which never seemed to tarnish, even with time.

---

Auron smiled a little at Rikku's sleeping form; it had taken him a while until he found a way to tire her out like this. He unlatched her claw from her arm and placed it in the corner of her room along with his sword. The extra training couldn't hurt her as long as it wasn't magic training. He already got the go ahead from Yuna and it seemed to work out all her pent up frustration and energy. He sighed as he tried to cover up a little. Rikku protested by moving around and kicking the cover off in her sleep. He couldn't help but chuckle a little as she moved around, her small limbs taking up most of the bed. She was always a bed hog. It was then that Auron was met with a sudden pang of hurt: he couldn't lose her. Not now that he had her. He bent down and lightly kissed her cheek. Sleeping Rikku smiled faintly and Auron closed the bedroom door behind him.

---

"Lu…Lulu…"

"What?" Lulu asked harshly, she hated being waken up. Her face softened when she saw Wakka looking down at her. "What, Wakka?" she asked more softly as way of apologizing.

"We're here ya?" Lulu sat up way too fast and felt a little dizzy. "You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine…how are you awake?" She noted that he was dressed and everything, and she was still asleep?

"I don't know ya? You were out as soon as your head hit the pillow," Wakka chuckled heavily. Lulu merely ignored him and got up. After getting ready she found Wakka out on deck drinking something and looking out onto the water.

"What do you have there?" Wakka turned to see Lulu joining him, he handed her the cup and after she took a sip she gave it back. "I should have known."

Wakka smiled boyishly then turned back to the island they were approaching. "Still gotta have that best man thing ya?"

"Yes, and we still have much to do before the wedding."

Wakka nodded. "What's first ya?"

"Curing Rikku."

Wakka only smiled at her. When she was determined there was nothing she couldn't do. "Ya, that sounds good, Lu."

They made it onto the beach and started their trek towards the village. They were beginning to walk up hill and Wakka noticed Lulu was falling behind a little. He didn't want to ask her if she was ok, she might take it the wrong way. So he tried to play it off. "It's nice out huh, Lu?" he asked after taking a big gasp of the fresh island air and slipping his hand into hers.

It was actually a really beautiful morning Lulu thought. "It is." They made their way into the village and was immediately met with smiles from the village folk, they even ran into little Tino and some other village children. They made it inside their hut and Lulu was about to walk in one direction when she realized Wakka was still holding her hand.

"Do you plan on letting go anytime soon?" she asked as he walked them into the kitchen.

"Nope," Wakka smiled as he poured two cups of iced tea with his free hand. Lulu was quiet for a while. He was always playing these silly games.

"And why not?" Wakka just shrugged. "Wakka, I really don't have time for you and your little games."

"Then how come you don't let go?" he asked. It was then Lulu noticed he wasn't holding her hand in any special way where she couldn't just let go and be done with it. She looked up to Wakka as he sipped his iced tea with a little smirk on his face.

"Unbelievable." She let go of his hand but not before shocking it lightly causing Wakka to jump a little spilling some iced tea on his shirt in the process. He looked at her with a hurt expression. "Oh stop." He smiled a little and watched her leave the kitchen.

"We gonna go see Rikku?" he asked the hut as he finished the rest of his drink. Lulu appeared moments later wearing something lighter than her dress.

"Yes, I'm leaving now."

"You didn't drink your tea." Wakka motioned weakly over to her full cup.

"I'm not thirsty…" They began a staring contest, which Lulu didn't have the time for. "Fine…" She picked up the glass and started out the door with Wakka following behind.

---

"Lulu, Wakka, you're back!" Yuna smiled. Their first stop was Yuna's to see how everyone was doing, and so that Lulu could talk to her about the scroll. Wakka smiled at Yuna and he and Tidus went into the living room while Yuna and Lulu spoke in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Lulu asked while sipping her iced tea. Yuna was going to ask about it but then decided not to.

"Auron has found something to actually get her to sleep."

"Really?" Lulu asked with curiosity. "Do tell."

"Combat training."

"An unorthodox method," Lulu commented.

"I thought so as well, but it actually seems to be getting her to sleep, and really that's all we can ask for."

"When she sleeps she will be able to gain strength, the problem with that is in black mage training – you sleep."

Yuna smiled a little. "I remember that. Wakka and Chappu thought you were dead."

"It didn't make anything easy with them banging down my door everyday, but I got there." Lulu smiled at the memory. "However in Rikku's case…"

"Yes I know, a white mage stays awake. I remember." Yuna smiled at the memory of Khimari sitting with her making small circles on her back way into the wee morning with his claw so she could fall asleep.

"I was thinking, if we get her to sleep for a substantial amount of time then maybe it will make up for the lost black magic she has not obtained. She has been awake for far too long, the white has probably developed."

Yuna nodded. "I haven't thought of that, it might actually work."

"We would need to use stronger sleep spell. Have you spoken to her lately?"

"Yes, she doesn't seem like herself. She sounds confused more than anything. She called me Yuna," the younger woman added with a sad smile.

Lulu smiled just a little. "You do know that she will be fine right?" Lulu spoke with a certain confidence, the type that said, if I say it will be so, then so it shall be.

Yuna smiled. "Pilgrimage talk so soon? We haven't even made it to the Highroad yet, Lulu." That got a laugh out of both women.

----

"I haven't heard Yuna laugh in a while, I'm glad you two are back," Tidus said as he and Wakka sat in the living room.

"Yeah, it's good to be back ya?"

"So what happened in Kilika?"

"Nothing ya? Got held up y'know?"

"Is that what you're calling it?" Tidus smiled devilishly.

"Dat again ya?" Wakka blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

Tidus began to laugh. "I just can't believe it! Yuna and I—"

"Ahh stop brudda she's like my sister!"

Tidus began to laugh at his friends discomfort. "So if I said that Yuna does this—" Tidus was going to find something ridiculous to say but Wakka just started humming loudly, which made it even funnier, "And when she—"

In the next room

"The scroll is at—" Just then Wakka ran into the room covering his ears.

"Lu, make him stop ya?" He cowered behind Lulu.

"Wakka, what is wrong with you?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder up at him. He looked scared for his life. Just then Tidus walked into the room smirking wildly.

"C'mon, Wakka, we are all adults here."

Wakka pointed to Tidus and nodded quickly. "Him ya?"

Lulu turned her head towards Tidus. "Tidus, what happened now?" she asked.

Tidus walked over and slung an arm around Yuna who thought the whole scene was very comical. "Nothing, I was just talking to Wakka about—"

"About stuff he doesn't wanna know about, trust me, Lu."

Lulu looked over her shoulder up at Wakka again. "Like what, Wakka? Sometimes you can be a bit—"

Wakka grabbed her shoulders "No, Lu…trust me."

Lulu looked at him and he let go of her shoulders with an apologetic smile. "Heh…so you guys thought of a way to help Rikku out?" he asked trying to change the subject…and fast.

"You first gotta get Auron away long enough – the guy's a mess," Tidus commented before Yuna could speak.

"Yes, where is Auron?" Lulu asked. She had seen everyone but him.

"At Rikku's," Tidus said matter of factually.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I…I'm not sure, I see him when I go to see Rikku but he just…"

"Mumbles a lot," Tidus finished for her. Yuna nodded.

"We should go and visit her, Yuna," Lulu said remembering their discussion on keeping Rikku involved. "But as far as a cure, Auron may be more of a hindrance than a healer."

The four of them stayed there talking for a while longer. Lulu and Wakka went to visit Rikku, but a very distressed looking Auron said she was finally asleep. They decided they would have dinner at Rikku's that night; it would bring her spirits up for sure.

-----

Lulu was in the kitchen fixing a small lunch when Wakka came in.

"You want any help ya?" Lulu shook her head no, but stopped however when she could feel Wakka close behind her. "I got a better idea ya?, how about you relax and I'll cook?"

"You cook?"

"Ay, I'm a great cook ya?"

"No Wakka I don't thi—" Lulu was cut off by Wakka merely slowly kissing down her neck.

"C'mon ya?" he pleaded quietly against her soft skin. For all these reasons she hated Wakka and loved him at the same time; how he was able to so easily make her shiver and not able to speak, it was a sign of vulnerability and she hated that, but loved it at the same time. It was a terribly confusing thing, one that took too much thought and sense, which she was slowly loosing fairly quickly as his hands began to massage her arm.

Wakka was grinning the whole time, he had never seen her so deer-caught-in-headlights like this before. It took everything in Lulu to muster up the ability to speak, and even then it was rather shaky.

"Fine, you may cook."

Wakka's smile got wider as he turned her around and gave her a quick kiss before taking over whatever she was making. Lulu couldn't believe him. Wakka noticed her staring at him and soon it was just too much to take.

"What ya? You didn't want me to stop?" he chuckled. "How am I supposed to make lun—"

"Wakka." She cut him off. Wakka slowly dropped he knife he was using to butter a slice of bread with. Did she just use _that_ voice? He wondered as she stepped closer to him, her chest pressed to the side of his body.

"Yeah?" He squeaked She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought her lips right next to his, so close that he could feel her breath tingle on his lips. Wakka leaned a little forward only to have Lulu pull all the way back, leaving him where their lips would have met with his eyes closed.

"Don't forget to add pickles to mine." She patted his chest faithfully and walked off. Wakka sagged his shoulders. Ok so maybe she was way better at doing that than he was, he thought as he continued to construct their lunch sandwiches.

**AN: I can't wait for the next chapter! I started it already! Reviews equal motivation, and a lot of guilt if I don't update fast enough :) **

**KathleenDee**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Normal, that was the word she was looking for. Dinner that night was normal, which was a welcome change since everything had been quite scattered the last week. Yuna looked on as her friends enjoyed the simple meal and each other's company. Lulu had been right, the dinner was just what Rikku needed to keep her in high spirits. She was currently teasing Tidus with a wide grin on her face. It seemed she had made a slight recovery. As far as being back to her old self went anyway. Yuna sighed contently; this was where she wanted to be, with her friends and family. She felt Tidus look at her.

"You ok?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, I am," Yuna nodded at him with a little smile.

"Good, now uh, Wakka?" Tidus looked to Wakka across the table who as being scolded by Lulu for eating too quickly and burning his tongue.

"Ya?"

"You might wanna plan that fitting, I know I'm going to take the cake in the best man tourney."

"Is that so ya? I don't know, brudda, Datto might be walkin' Yuna down ya?" Wakka smiled and Yuna laughed a little. Tidus and Wakka proceeded to argue about who was taking the spot to Wakka's left when time came, while Rikku looked to her side where Auron sat.

"I'm glad you are feeling better," he said once he noticed her looking at him. It was good to have her old self back, but he was wondering how long it would last.

"It's 'cause everyone is here." She smiled and leaned against him a little. She was glad they all ate at her hut that night. Across the table another conversation was being had that Rikku couldn't help but butt into. "Lulu you could wear a rug to your wedding and you still would look good." Tidus and Wakka stopped arguing to get into the conversation as well.

"Yeah, Lu," Wakka smiled.

"Or a moogle costume!" Tidus added everyone gave him a look. "What?"

"Well I don't plan on wearing a rug, or a moogle costume for that matter," Lulu stated sounding a bit indifferent to the idea of wearing a dress either.

"Eh, I suppose we gotta plan one more trip ya? Get all that figured out," Wakka stated getting just a tad bit nervous. Whenever they talked wedding talk he got a bit nervous. Not that he didn't know if Lulu was right for him, but because he didn't want to mess anything up.

"I stopped by the Temple, it's beautiful," Yuna smiled at the two. The final preparations were nowhere complete, but it was turning out to be what Lulu wanted. They still had some time though. Unlike Yuna's wedding, which was the highlight of the social season, Wakka and Lulu went for a more home styled wedding; less people equaled less worries.

"Yes, they cleaned it up quite nicely," Lulu said. She had spent at the very least an hour a day preparing and planning, Wakka handled most of the earns and Yuna pretty much took control of everything else.

"How long before Wakka gets tied down?" Rikku asked with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

"Tied down?" Wakka questioned, not quite understanding the phrase. Everyone began to chuckle and Lulu placed her hand on his knee under the table. Wakka looked at her a bit more confused. "What?"

"Roughly two weeks isn't it?" Auron asked. He was trying to be more sociable, cherish the good times, plus Rikku didn't like it when he got all "mysterious" on her.

"Yes. I suspect you will be in town for that?"

"I could not miss your wedding," he nodded as he continued to eat.

"So, Wakka, what are you going to do for twenty four hours without Lulu?" Rikku asked,

"Yeah they are pretty much joined at the hip right now…or should I say joined at the—"

"Tidus," Yuna interrupted him and looked over at the couple apologetically.

"What? I was gonna say joined at the hand…they're always touching—"

"Tidus," Yuna warned for the last time.

"What? I wasn't going to say…" Tidus sighed and decided to drop it. Wakka blushed. Lulu shook her head a little and Auron huffed. The boy never learns. Rikku was smirking at the newlyweds, and the soon-to-be-weds. It was quiet for a while. Only the sound of silverwear hitting plates could be heard.

"This is pretty good, Lu, Yuna," Wakka nodded as he gathered some spiced potatoes on his fork and took another bite. It was quiet again. Lulu decided to rescue him.

"Worth the extra time?"

_FLASH BACK._

"_Y'know, in my Zanarkand potatoes came pre-peeled." _

_Tidus and Wakka sat on barrels in the back of Rikku's hut peeling all type of vegetables for the night's meal._

"_Ssshhh," Wakka said. "Don't want dem to hear you complain, they'll just give you more to do."_

"_But this is craz—" _

_Lulu rounded the corner holding a bowl. She looked from Wakka to Tidus and proceeded to use the back pump to wash the peas. "You two are awfully quiet," she pointed out _

"_Well…y'know," Tidus shrugged looking elsewhere. _

"_What's for dinner?" Wakka asked looking up at her. _

_Lulu finished washing the peas and was beginning to walk back into the hut. "Can't you tell?" she stated before disappearing. _

"_Ouuuuuch," Tidus exaggerated. Wakka chuckled. "You still wanna marry her? You'll be peeling potatoes forever!"_

"_Ya, but I'll be eating like a king!" _

"_Sure, I'm just glad Yuna—" Just then Yuna appeared with another bowl._

"_Tidus? When you're done can you peel these?" _

"_Uh…sure, baby." Yuna smiled and rested the bowl next to his sack of potatoes. Yuna left and Wakka grinned cheekily as he continued peeling. _

"_Don't say a word."_

"_Wasn't gonna say nothing ya?" Tidus could hear the laughter in his voice. _

_END FLASH BACK._

Wakka nodded as he continued to chew. Dinner went on, not as much chatter as when it started but conversation did pick up quite a bit. Tidus, Wakka and Auron were sent away to clean up while Yuna, Rikku and Lulu talked in the living room.

"So, how was the trip to Kilika?" Rikku asked, it felt as if she hadn't seen her favorite black mage in ages.

"As planned, we got held up for some time though."

"Did Yunie tell you about my new training?" she asked giddily as she looked from Yuna to Lulu.

"Mm, she did, how is that going?"

"Auron is worse than you! Except he kisses my boo boos and you never did." Lulu chuckled.

"Babying you would not have helped your skill increase."

"Lulu never kissed my…boo boos," Yuna put forth and it made Rikku smile.

"And look, she is High Summoner," Lulu pointed out to prove her point and it made Rikku laugh.

----

The only sound that could be heard in the kitchen was the running water from the sink, Wakka fixing everything in the kitchen to the way they met it, and Tidus drying the dishes that Auron handed to him squeaky clean.

They were all tired, full, and worrying about the three women in the next room.

-----

"Nothing frilly? What's the point of being a brides maid if you don't wear anything frilly!?" Rikku looked mortified as Yuna and Lulu spoke about dress ideas.

"Rikku, the dress you wore to my wedding wasn't frilly," Yuna pointed out.

"Yeah…but…"

"The village women have the notion that they are making all the dresses," Lulu said. Yuna laughed a little at how her brow furrowed just a bit.

"What's wrong with that, Lulu?" she asked. Lulu was always one to embrace her culture, so what was the problem?

"I'm afraid they have the same views as Rikku." Both Rikku and Yuna laughed.

----

Tidus sighed loudly; all this manly silence was killing him. He looked between Wakka and Auron; he felt a little short standing in between them as he dried dishes and handed them to Wakka to put away.

Maybe he should start working out more.

-----

Rikku sat and listened to Lulu and Yuna talk of wedding preparations. She noticed how Lulu smiled a bit more than usual. How Yuna didn't look her directly in the eye like she used to. She knew what they were trying to do even if they didn't notice it.

She felt, upset, scared, and more and more alone than when this whole thing started. She had been doing a bit of research when Auron thought she was asleep, not that either woman withheld anything from her. Even that scared her. Auron wasn't even the same around her, everything was too dangerous and she was tired of that. There was only one thing she could do to even have a chance at how she used to be.

"Guys?"

----

"Guys?"

----

Both Yuna and Lulu stopped. Rikku watched as Yuna looked toward the kitchen and as Lulu closed her eyes and pushed her bang aside a little. "Rikku—"

"I want my rite."

A crack was heard and both crimson eyes snapped open.

---

Both Wakka and Tidus were laughing hard, even Auron had a faint grin on his face.

---

The room was silent, save for the loud laughter coming from the kitchen. Oh how quick the tables have turned.

Rikku glanced between both women and extended her wrists to show her dark purple veins.

"I remember you telling me about blood, Lulu…and I remember my rite was supposed to come up anyway and—"

"Rikku, you have not developed enough as a black mage," Lulu interrupted sternly. It was one thing to actually execute the rite, and it was a whole other matter to rush into it.

"Then I will, how long can that take?"

"It's not that easy," Yuna finally spoke up.

"Defeating Sin wasn't _that_ easy."

"Yes but…" Yuna couldn't really argue with that one.

"Now that we all are safe it would be foolish to carelessly let you do this to yourself," Lulu finished. Just then Wakka strolled into the living room with a smile on his face.

"Eh, Lu—"

"Not now, Wakka," she snapped at him.

"Uh…yeah ok." He turned on his heel and quickly made his way back into the kitchen.

Rikku leaned forward. "Lulu, you of all should know about things not being easy."

"Rikku, it isn't the same."

"How?!"

"Because you simply are not ready!"

"Rrrgghh I'm tired of this!" Rikku stood. Yuna stood along with her to get her to stop but Lulu stopped her by touching her hand.

"Let her go."

"You aren't going to stop me?"

"Why, you can walk out of this hut but that will not change the simple fact that you, Rikku, can possibly die from this." Lulu stood. "You need to stop acting like a child and—"

"What is going on in here?" Auron asked as he entered the room with Wakka and Tidus following close behind. Lulu didn't even bother with him.

"And act like the mature young lady I know you are." Rikku noticed she had hit something with Lulu. If it was the wall that was their friendship she was not sure. "This will not just be cured by giving you your rite. If that were the case this conversation would have not even existed."

"This is how you help her?" Auron asked, his feature turning a bit red with anger. "And she is supposed to trust you?"

"Auron, so help me—" Lulu could feel herself beginning to get angrier, her fingertips tingling just a little on instinct.

"What am I to do then, Lulu, since you have all the answers?"

"Ay brudda, cool it ya?" Wakka wasn't having anyone yell at his fiancée.

"Yeah c'mon guys lets just…Rikku?" Tidus asked once he noticed her begin to tear up.

Yuna walked over to comfort her cousin but Rikku sidestepped her embrace and stormed out of the hut her tears running cold. That was not what she had wanted. It was then that she realized Lulu had her best interest in mind, but it was just too late. She could hear Tidus calling after her in the darkness, his calls being joined by Yuna, they only seemed to get quieter as she slipped into a living unconscious.

---

Wakka watched Yuna and Tidus call after Rikku from the doorway, then he turned and almost ran into his fiancée. Wakka put a hand on her shoulder as she walked by and nearly jumped back, his hand slightly singed.

"Lu!" His heart began to thud as he watched her stomp toward their hut. Wakka knew that Lulu was in control of her magic, never had she let escape unless she wanted it to. This both scared Wakka and angered him. He pushed his way into Rikku's hut and walked straight up to Auron.

---

"We gotta go after her!" Tidus ran over to where Yuna was standing in somewhat of a daze.

"Yes, run ahead I must tell the others," she spoke faintly.

"What's wrong with everyone!" Tidus asked while waving his hands in the air a little. Yuna kissed his cheek quickly before turning on her heel to head for Rikku's hut. Tidus turned and began to jog.

"What's you problem yellin' at Lu like dat ya?!"

"So protective, where is she now?" Auron asked while gathering his things to look for Rikku.

Wakka faltered she was at their hut, but he knew he didn't mean it literally. "Ay she knows what she's doin' with Rikku ya. Why don't you trust her?"

"It isn't a matter of— Yuna." Both men turned around to see Yuna watching them argue. She looked upset.

"What good are my guardians if they only fight amongst each other?"

"Ay Yuna I—" Wakka started but was cut off with her next words.

"She cannot survive out there without Lulu and I helping her. I'm going to look for her." And with that Yuna exited the room. Auron sighed and rested a hand on Wakkas shoulder before following Yuna. Wakka nodded to himself and then jogged toward his hut.

He found Lulu sitting at the foot of their bed staring ahead with her eyes closed in obvious pain. Wakka kneeled beside her and took her hand. She squeezed it then looked at him. Her eyes a deep red, reflecting her hurt. Not just physically, but her feelings. Wakka could tell she was doing something very drastic. He need not know what.

"Lu, you shouldn't be usin' that type of power when—"

"The woods." And before Wakka could say anything more, his fiancée was up and out the door. She was so determined that nothing he could say would stop her. But he had to try, he had to try and make her understand.

He soon caught up to her near the village gate and tugged her wrist.

"Lu!"

"What, Wakka?!" She turned around a growl rising in her throat. Her scowl turned to match Wakka's worrisome face. "I had to…"

"The hell you had to! You can't be so selfish, Lu, have you forgotten—"

"I have not forgotten anything!"

"Then what are you doing to yourself?" Wakka watched her turn her face away from him, showing him a lone tear falling down her set profile.

Lulu could feel her target getting further away, then a sharp pain in her gut. She turned to Wakka and sought his eyes for understanding. All that was found in his deep brown eyes was hurt. She had hurt him.

_What are you doing?_

"Wakka please…" she whispered. He shook his head a little.

_No._

His features set to stone he looked to the dirt. His chin lifted by frigid fingers almost too cold for his skin to accept. Their eyes met but he shut his, leaving her out of his thoughts. He could feel her icy fingers trace his lashes. Wakka felt himself tighten up. He tightened his eyes to stop the tears that were welling up. She wanted to do what was right, but could what was right for many be truly right for them? He had talked of her being selfish, but was she really? Or was it him?

They didn't have much time but Lulu didn't rush his decision. Never had she thought that she would submit herself to this fate, this sacrifice so selflessly. And never could she have imaged she would make him do the same.

Wakka brought his hand to hers and pulled it from his face as he opened his eyes. "Please be careful," he said just below a whisper. Lulu felt him pull her into his chest where she stayed; the guilt that she felt creeping was swallowed back when she spoke.

"I will."

Wakka nodded gravely and walked her out of the village, a certain readiness in his step.

----

"Rikku! Rikku!" Tidus called as he used Brotherhood to cut a wolfish looking fiend. He felt a cool feeling come over him and turned to see his wife finishing casting Cure. He moved to her and was about to say something when Auron appeared, lugging his sword over his back. He past the couple with a certain determined look about him.

"Sir Auron," Yuna began but was soon pushed behind Tidus when they heard a growl come from the bush near by. Tidus had an arm on her wrist as he assumed his battle stance.

----

Rikku was slowly starting to feel sluggish, her resolve fading somewhat when she reached a clearing where she and Lulu once trained. Her blood slowly began to harden.

----

"I'll take the High Road," Auron said gruffly as pyreflies flew into the twilight that had taken over the island.

Yuna and Tidus both nodded until they heard more movement. They lowered their weapons when they saw Wakka emerge from the bush holding Lulu's hand as he went, his face unreadable, Lulu's faint, and paler than her usual complexion.

"What is wrong?!" Yuna rushed to her side and Auron huffed a little. He cared for Lulu but for Rikku more than he knew.

"She's lookin' for Rikku," Wakka gave as explanation.

"That's great!" Tidus exclaimed. Wakka merely shook his head. Yuna examined her Guardian carefully. Her face reflected the deep oranges and reds in the sky. Yuna shook her head.

"Why is she doing this? We can find Rikk—"

"Yuna, stop it." Lulu spoke with a strength that she didn't know she processed till then. Wakka could feel her lean more onto him. And it was with that, that he gave up letting her walk on her own. Lulu looked a bit annoyed as she was hoisted over his shoulder. She leaned her head against the side of his a little. Everyone watched as she closed her eyes and groaned in pain. Wakka tightened his grip.

Tidus looked a little closer than he had been. What exactly was going on here?

"Quickly, Wakka, the clearing."

-----

Rikku dropped to her knees.

-----

"Why so much pain?" Yuna asked Lulu as she tried to keep up with Wakka.

"We must find her, Yuna, let's talk of what we will do then," Lulu said as she stroked the side of her lover's neck. She knew it comforted him, and his silence was proof enough that he needed to be comforted. She was slowly becoming aware of a pulse that began to slow down every time she searched for Rikku, through energy fields. Yuna nodded.

"Rikku!" Tidus hollered once the clearing came into view.

Rikku only heard a faint echo then felt the ground move. She rested her head on the cool earth and closed her eyes.

Once the two Mages reached the frail Al Bhed they ordered everyone away. Though it was easier said than done. Auron wanted to stay with Rikku for obvious reasons. Tidus wanted to help. And Wakka wanted to stay with Lulu and to make sure she was ok.

Yuna revived Rikku and Lulu shocked her slightly, thus creating the effect they desired. Both swirly eyes opened and looked around.

"Lulu…Yunie?"

"Rest, you need it…" Lulu raised an arm over her young features and spoke as she slowly brought it over her face. "Your rite begins when you awaken."

**AN: Hey yall! So what do you think?...drama-ish enough for you? You must have some questions im sure, ask and i may tell lol :) **

**KathleenDee**


	55. Chapter 55

**YAY!!!**

**I had this chappy just sitting waiting for like three days since the site wasn't working. You have no idea how bad that felt lol. But its here now, so rejoice! **

**Chapter 55**

"Explain to me again why we can't move her?" Auron asked. His tone suggested aggravation but at least it was civil.

"We can't risk her rest." Lulu replied while looking down at the small Al Bhed. "She must obtain the right amount of black magic blood cells, right now the White outnumbers them. The ratio must be in balance." Auron nodded and walked off, it had seemed he aged two years in the past few days. What with Rikku's vigorous workouts and her sudden lapse into a fanatical state. It seemed living was more stressful than being unsent. Lulu turned her attention back on the sleeping form laying on a large leafy bed made especially for her by the males of the party.

"How is she?" A voice that Lulu would know anywhere spoke out over her shoulder.

"She has a chance now, that is for sure."

"Lu—"

"Maybe you and Tidus should go look for some wood for a fire, this chill may wake her…" Lulu interrupted, yes it was rather cold, but what was she supposed to do when all other emotions were exhausted? There was nothing left in her. She was tired, worried, and focused. Her personal life could wait, couldn't it? She heard the larger steps leave then looked over her shoulder to see Wakka walk off alone into the woods.

---

"Lulu looks pretty tired," Tidus stated after helping Yuna set up a little tent for all their supplies and just in case it rained. They couldn't chance taking Rikku all the way back into the village. It would surly wake her. Just like old times, he thought with mixed emotions.

"I don't know why she won't let me check her out."

"Well maybe she doesn't want any attention."

"Yes, but she seemed to be in great pain before…"

"Well maybe—" Tidus smiled as Yuna walked right up to Lulu. He crossed his arms and watched as they exchanged a few words then watched as Lulu got up and walked towards the woods. Yuna sat and held Rikku's limp hand.

Tidus tried to busy himself with whatever needed to be done. He made a tiny fire pit, and was beginning to wonder just how long Rikku would be asleep for. Once finished with everything that could have possibly been done he sat and watched Yuna sit near Rikku. The sun had long faded and the stars were scattered heavily across the night sky.

He seemed to be the only one who remained neutral to everything. Everyone else was so heavily involved in some way that it seemed almost unbearable to deal with. He and Rikku had a special bond yes, and if anything were to happen to her he knew that his life would change, but somehow, Tidus had a sure feeling that everything would work out. He wished they all would see it.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" a gruff voice came from above.

Tidus didn't even need to look up. "Yeah well I've already done everything I can think of. Where'd you run off to anyway?"

"I needed to…think." Now Auron was standing next to him watching Yuna as well.

Tidus stood. "Y'know old man, you think way too much."

"Ignorance is bliss, I agree." It was quiet for a while. "Where are the others?"

"Others? You mean Wakka and Lulu."

"Mhm."

"Well no idea where Wakka is, but I saw Lulu walk into the woods just a little while ago." Tidus pointed off into the darkness where the clearing ended and a forest began.

"No one accompanied her?" Auron asked, a little surprised. "You should have gone with her."

"Wha'? Why me?"

"She didn't seem well while we were looking for Rikku, did you forget already that she had to be carried?"

"Yeah but, I think she can handle herself, and I think she went to look for Wakka. Plus I don't think I'm really the company she wants right now." Although Lulu and Tidus's relationship had turned into a mutual friendship, at times it still felt awkward to him.

Auron nodded and turned toward the wood. He couldn't take seeing _her _lying on the floor so limp and lifeless, no matter how strong and trained he was, it just hurt more than he could have imagined.

Time passed and soon the entire party returned to the tiny fire Tidus had made. It grew larger with the firewood Wakka supplied. They moved Rikku a little closer to the fire, making sure not to wake her. Yuna and Tidus sat on her left and Wakka and Lulu on her right with each Mage close to the youngest. Auron periodically left the fire to do his rounds and to burn off some of his built up frustration with his sword and the local fiends. He was usually a patient man, but this was just too much.

"She has been asleep for some time now, when do you think it will be the right time to wake her?" Yuna asked Lulu just above a whisper.

"She has most likely stabilized in the past hour, but she must be more than stable," Lulu spoke from Wakka's lap. She had been quite cold even near the fire, and when Wakka caught her shiver just a little, he pulled her closer to him with one arm slung around her waist. She had no complaints as his warm body moved closer to hers.

"I understand, I think you should explain it to Sir Auron," Yuna nodded

"He understands as well."

"Yes but…" Yuna trailed off and Lulu caught on.

"Is there anything more dangerous than sympathetic understanding?" Yuna watched her a little while and Lulu sighed to herself. "If you wish it, I will explain things further to him." Yuna smiled a little then looked to her left when she felt Tidus lean more onto her. She laughed quietly He had fallen asleep and was now resting his head on her shoulder.

Lulu smiled at the two then turned her gaze to Rikku then the fire. She could feel Wakka's arm hug her midsection a little closer then his chin on her shoulder.

"Lu?" he asked, his arm beginning to massage where it lay.

Lulu felt herself feel like she was going to cry or something. _What's wrong with me? _"Yes Wakka?" It wasn't audible at all, but Wakka could feel her mouth move from his place on her shoulder.

"I love you, don't scare me like that again." His voice was calm with just a little quiver at the thought of their loss. Lulu turned her head and looked at him.

"Her rite…"

"I know, but after that, please?" Now his voice was more Wakka: emotional.

"I promise you." Her hand wrapped in the one he had massaging her midsection. "I promise us." They didn't stop staring at one another.

Yuna secretly watch the two share a moment. She looked at Rikku, she missed another good one. She then looked at the fallen Blitzer whose head was resting on her lap now. She pushed some blond hair out of his face and smiled.

Auron stepped onto the campsite, the groups back facing him. Wakka had just kissed Lulu softly and was now fully holding her; her head resting on his inner shoulder. Something had changed between the two, he was almost sure. He looked to Yuna who was now pulling Tidus along. Auron chuckled a little, he married the right woman, Jecht would have been proud. Then to _his_ Rikku, lying there under covers unconscious. He stepped toward her and sat where Yuna was sitting before. He gingerly placed his hand over hers. Wakka glanced at him and kissed Lulu's ear to get her attention. She turned her head and offered the Legendary Guardian a small reassuring smile. Auron nodded and Lulu returned her head to the crook of Wakka's shoulder and closed her eyes.

-------------------------

Wakka began to rub his eyes furiously and let one leave his face to feel around for his shirt.

"Wakka!"

Both eyes snapped open and looked at where his hand lay. "Heh sorry, Lu…"

"Well?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh! Heh." Wakka blushed deeply as he quickly moved his hand away from her chest. "I…wa…my shirt…did they get bigg…er…shirt…" Wakka couldn't even look at her. Lulu rolled her eyes and got up. Wakka followed suit after finding his shirt and putting it on. Just then Tidus and Auron came from the woods.

"Hey they're awake!" Auron smacked the back of his head. "Ow."

"But _they_ are still sleeping." He pointed to Yuna and Rikku.

"Oh."

"Where you guys go off to?" Wakka asked while watching Lulu walk off.

"Breakfast," Tidus explained.

Eventually everyone but Rikku woke and Lulu thought it wise to start preparing for Rikku's rite.

"Yuna really, I would never hurt you," Lulu said with a tight smile as she and Yuna prepared their battle stances. Yuna smiled back but still looked a little frightened.

"This is gonna be good," Tidus said as he Auron and Wakka took a seat on the ground a little way away.

"Get 'er Yuna!" Wakka cheered happily. Rikku was gently moved into the tent to escape the sun. Auron merely shook his head. Everyone tried desperately to think positively, but it was getting a little ridiculous and they all knew it.

Lulu casted a small fire spell. Yuna countered by equipping all Nul cores for all the elements. Lulu smiled at the challenge. And that was how they spent their morning. Training desperately to pass the time. It was some time and when Lulu and Yuna were taking a small break that Wakka witnessed Lulu sighing heavily.

"You wanna go for a walk, Lu?"

She looked up at him and nodded, but was just too tired. "Maybe a nap."

He chuckled at his tired fiancé. He sat beside her. "So, any wedding things you want me to do?" Wakka smiled at her. "You still wanna marry me right?" Lulu shook her head no with a smile on her face. Wakka laughed. "Gee, Lu." He took her hand absentmindedly. "What you hungry for?" It was getting to be around lunchtime and he was getting ready to go into the village with Auron and Tidus.

"Any sandwich."

"That sounds pretty good." He looked at her and she nodded and kissed her cheek before getting up.

"Wakka?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her.

"With avocados."

"Got it." He smiled and turned to head out with the others. Yuna came and sat next to her.

"You're always so tired, don't tell me your getting old…der," Yuna smiled and Lulu had to let a little one shine at that. She was still quite young which was a little sad because of all the things she had been through up until this point. She only hoped the rest would be somewhat peaceful, somewhat because peace wasn't peace with out a little chaos.

"No, just…" She glanced back at Wakka's disappearing form. "Yes, I haven't been caring much about the normal activities." She motioned to where they were.

"No longer a spring chocobo."

Lulu laughed. "Why so interested then, hm? Should I look forward to spring, Yuna?"

Yuna blushed. "No." Then wondered about something. "Should I?"

Lulu shook her head, "No." They were quiet. "We wake her after lunch," she finally said.

Yuna looked at the other woman's face. "Are you certain?"

"It has taken some time to tell, and I will show after lunch, it's a certain look of the veins."

"More blood, they should be thicker, right?"

"I suppose that lesson is not necessary then, yes, they seem more whole." Just then Tidus came running back into the small campsite.

"Lulu, Yuna!"

"What's wrong?" They both stood.

Tidus stopped and tried to catch his breath. "We've got a problem."

----

Tidus agreed to wait with a sleeping Rikku while the two women ran toward the village. They met Auron at the gate. He looked a bit nervous, he was holding his sword.

_Auron… nervous?_

"Bevelle is at war," he stated gravely,

Yuna and Lulu exchanged looks before Lulu spoke. "Where is Wakka?"

Auron didn't answer.

"A war?" Yuna asked.

Auron nodded. "As the highest ranking officer I had opportunities…" Auron was cut off when Wakka returned from the village panting. He looked between Lulu and Yuna's curious faces.

"Ay, who told em' to come?"

"The only missing party," Auron stated while looking around. He looked nervous, but didn't sound it at all.

"What is going on here?" Lulu demanded.

Wakka bit his lip nervously; this was just what they needed right about now. "We were walking past the beach and noticed a Bevellian ship docked," Wakka explained.

"It appears my men have been looking for me."

"With whom is Bevelle at war?" Lulu asked.

"The Guado. It's…not quite simple…" Lulu nodded at the answer given. War was a horrible thing, but what did it have to do with…

"They need more men," Wakka added.

_What?_

"More men…" Yuna repeated letting it all sink in.

Lulu wished she hadn't. "So what do you think?" she asked Wakka sharply. Was he stupid?! She really was beginning to think he was.

"I wasn't thinking nothing but to help out—"

"Help…out?" She pronounced each word slowly as if doing so would help her understand his stupidity. It didn't work.

"What about Rikku?" Yuna blurted out. Was everyone going mad? Had they all forgotten about her?

Auron stared down at the ground shamefully. "I need to speak with her. But I simply cannot. They come with haste." He pointed the tip of his sword toward the hill where two armed soldiers came into view.

"For you?" Lulu asked noticing slowly just what was going on. Auron nodded and straightened up. "Did you…Auron…for…but why?"

He didn't answer. They all stayed quiet until the two Bevelle soldiers approached.

"Sir Auron…we have orders to—"

"I know, stand down." The men followed the order: he was still their captain after all. Auron put a frustrated hand through his hair. He needed more time. He knew that he had to be there when she woke. "I'm not coming," he stated to them men. "Now return that to the ship."

"But, sir—"

"I need to settle this first, tell command that and return with said news, understood?"

Both men looked at each other then nodded. "Sir!", before walking off. Auron turned toward the group and just walked on muttering that it was taken care of for now on his way back into the village.

Yuna pursed her lips together in determined thought She had been slowly moving out of Spira's limelight but now with this "war" of sorts, she would be back. However it hadn't gotten to that point yet, right now she needed to let Sir Auron handle his own problems. She wasn't quite sure if he would even ask for help if he actually needed it. She turned to see Lulu glaring at Wakka and him laughing sheepishly.

"Lu, you didn't think I meant…"

"I cannot believe you are laughing." And with that he realized just when she turned her back and headed for the forest that again he had messed up. Leaving was a touchy matter for her, everything was touchy nowadays. Wakka sighed and brought his hand to his face and mumbled something to Yuna before walking off into the village to finish bring back food. Yuna walked slowly behind Lulu, her mind trapped in her own thoughts.

For some reason, this "war" didn't really seem to be as external as she would have thought. Maybe it was just beginning to happen. The pieces were set onto the board and maybe Auron was the first to make his move. She knew he had to be a link between the Guado and people of Bevelle, something was there… He was always visiting Guadosalam and she never really knew why. She watched Lulu's back. Lulu knew something, she always did, but now really didn't seem like the time.

_Lulu_, Yuna thought. She had been a bit edgier lately and she had an idea why, look at what was going on! But still, it seemed more…induced by something else, something way too personal for her to share with maybe even herself. Wakka knew, he had been treading softly and being gentle, if he was cautious should they all be too? Was something wrong with her? Yuna frowned; she knew any attempt at asking anytime soon would be brushed away, or maybe even denied. Lulu had a way of speaking. If she didn't want you to know, you wouldn't. It was that simple.

They made it back to the clearing, which by now looked like a campsite. Tidus stood when the two emerged from the trees. Lulu walked past him and went to check on Rikku and Yuna walked over to Tidus. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"So you saw then?" He asked. Yuna nodded. "Did they take him?"

"No, he said he needed more time. I am worried."

"For Auron?" Tidus asked as if it were the strangest thing to worry about in all of Spira. Auron could take care of himself.

"No, Rikku."

"Oh…"

"When Wakka comes back with the food, we will attempt at waking her, whether Sir Auron is here or not." Yuna and Tidus sat down. "We cannot wait for him to get his affairs in order."

"I know, and I think he does too, just…he'll be here." Tidus nodded looking off into the day. He missed his bed back in Besaid. But he missed Rikku more.

Wakka returned with two full baskets of aluminum foil wrapped food and something that resembled a sack over his shoulder. By then Auron had arrived and Lulu was sitting with Tidus and Yuna. He placed the basket down and rested the sack near Rikku's tent. Wakka gingerly made his way over to Lulu and sat next to her. He unwrapped mini steak sandwiches with avocado wedge and potato wedges placed inside, a thin red sauce dripped from them. Wakka smiled as he offered her one and was relived when she took it.

"Lu, I didn't mean it like that. I was just going to talk to some of them men to see if…" He sighed. "I wasn't going anywhere ya?"

Lulu nodded. She knew deep down that what he was saying was true, however she was to engrossed with her food to tell him that. He seemed to calm down a little and enjoy his lunch with her. She needed her energy. Tonight would be long, but he came prepared.

----------

Rikku stirred a little in her everlasting slumber until the sudden need to breathe became great enough for her to suck in a deep breathe of air and rise.

"Uh…oooh." The whole room was spinning and her head and heart were pounding. "Wha…" she mumbled when she realized that she was in a tent. She felt disoriented in a way. Not quite herself. Rikku was trying to figure out what had changed when the flap opened and a blinding light hit her green-ish gray eyes.

"Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Yuna?…What's going on?" Yuna reached forward to help her up. Rikku stumbled a bit until her legs finally held ground.

"Lulu is waiting for you outside, we woke you."

"Lulu?" Rikku looked as confused as ever as she started for the flap. If Lulu had been looking for her then maybe they would talk about the rite. Even in her state Rikku had not forgotten the mage's promise to begin when she woke up.

"Wait!" Yuna grabbed her cousin and pulled her in an embrace. "Be careful," she whispered.

"Yunie? What's wrong?" Rikku stumbled out of the hug somewhat and Yuna quickly regained her composure. She gave the young Al Bhed a nod and Rikku stood in the doorway for a second. Yuna couldn't help but notice how she looked a little different. Older. "C'mon."

Rikku let up a tiny smile. "Right behind you." Rikku turned to leave. She entered the hot sunlight and the next thing she knew she was on the ground gasping for air. A sharp surge of electricity bit into her spinal cord and as the last bit of green disappeared from her iris she could see dark boots a few feet away dig into the cool earth.

"It begins now."

**AN: So what do you think? Rikkus awake! And her Mages Rite has begun. Wonder what's gonna happen :)**

**My schedule has finally cleared up a bit so the next chappy shouldn't take as long as this one did. **

**Gotta thank The Lady Isis my awesomely talented beta reader, and of course all my reviewers, without you I wouldn't have made it this far. Thanks **

**KathleenDee **


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

"Lu…lu?" Rikku mumbled in confusion as she tried to get up. Another strike of lightning struck the small Al Bhed causing her to fall back down.

"Get up Rikku." Lulu readied another electrical attack.

"What…" Another attempt failed. "Stop it!" she whined from the ground. Lulu cast another electric spell mere inches from Rikku's face. The Al Bhed jumped with fear. "Lulu!"

"Rikku, get up and use what I've taught you!" Lulu didn't like this one bit, but it was necessary.

"But you keep hitting me!…eep!" Another spell was cast right next to her.

"C'mon, Rikku, fight back!" Tidus cheered. Rikku managed to roll out the of a water spell.

"Aahhh!" Rikku managed to get up and dodge an attack. "Stop with the lightening!"

"It's your weakest element," Lulu explained as she held her moogle closer to her. That's when Rikku noticed it. She tried to focus and dodge at the same time. The sack near the tent that Wakka brought started to move.

"C'mon little guy," Rikku thought aloud. Finally Rikku's moogle Keyah rolled out of the sack and trotted toward Rikku.

Lulu smiled.

The moogle hopped into Rikku's arms and Rikku couldn't help feel more energy come to her.

_Ok, Lulu is tough stuff, um…attack?_ The little moogle gave Rikku some more energy and she felt a spell ready.

A mild fire spell just missed Lulu by the braid.

"Good," the mage instructed. Rikku gained more confidence and fell into her normal battle stance. **(A/N: lol I love Rikkus stance its so her)**

Lulu cast another electric spell that just missed Rikku; Rikku countered and actually caught Lulu off guard with a fire spell. The mage quickly recovered. They continued this fatal dance, both tiring just a little. But Lulu pressed on, she needed to know that Rikku would be able to use her white magic without dying. Sure it was a bit of a dramatic way of testing this, but it was the only way, and Lulu knew Rikku knew this.

Wakka and the rest of the party wearily watched the onslaught press on. It was obvious that they were both getting tired. Rikku had just rolled out of the way of a demi spell and Lulu was backing up a little to ready another. Lulu knew she had to deliver one more good attack. It couldn't be her strongest though because that would definitely kill Rikku. She racked her brain and tried to cut off the power source when she felt it building up too much. But not in time.

She cast Flare and it hit Rikku directly, causing her to fall to the floor. Everyone was silent…wasn't she gonna just roll over and fight back?

Lulu stared at her limp body in disbelief. At the corner of her eye she saw Yuna run toward her. "Wait!" Lulu heard herself say. Yuna was readying a Phoenix Down.

Rikku couldn't see, feel, hear, or even taste the salty blood that lined her mouth. But somehow, she was awake.

"Lulu?!" Yuna looked between the fallen and the standing. Phoenix Down only worked after a certain amount of time and their window was slowly closing.

"Wait!" Lulu instructed she put her hand out toward Yuna to let her know she meant it. Lulu's features started turning worried. She thought she saw Rikku move a little when all of a sudden red flashed into her peripheral vision. Without hesitation Lulu brought her hand down swiftly, catching the warrior monk off guard.

Both Tidus and Wakka took one apprehensive step forward.

Rikku could feel her body tingle, her limbs slowly started to become available again.

Auron picked himself up in disbelief. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Auron, for once just sit on the damn sideline!" Lulu sounded pissed. Both Wakka and Tidus flinched.

"While she dies?!" Auron challenged. Yuna stood in between the two and Rikku was a little way away, moving her legs slowly. No one seemed to notice.

"You have completely lost all of your sense!" Lulu dismissed him with a glare then turned to Yuna. "If he is hurt…heal him." She then glanced in Wakka's general direction and began to walk toward Rikku's moving body. "Men are truly infuriating." Auron was too surprised to say much of anything. Lulu never exploded like that, even under pressure. Had what he done truly been that bad?

Yeah…

Lulu stepped toward a tree near the end of the clearing, all eyes on her as she picked a small Besaidian flower and flung it onto Rikku's body. The flower died on contact. "See?" Everyone watched as Rikku continued to move unconsciously. Yuna stepped forward.

"Is she…?"

"Yes," Lulu sighed tiredly. "She is healing herself. We cannot touch her, the first healing is always most dangerous." Yuna nodded.

"Most?" Wakka heard himself ask.

"Yes," Lulu answered simply. She seemed out of breath. "Too many negative elements."

Yuna nodded slowly looking at her cousin on the ground. "…So when she heals herself…"

"She has to let Black magic out…" Yuna nodded. "A hue will appear with experience, and the field will get smaller and smaller, turning into an aura until it is gone completely and she can heal herself without harming anyone…"

"Right…" Yuna watched Lulu for a second she didn't look to well. "Lulu, are you alright?"

"I'm… fine."

"Hesitation is never assuring."

Lulu looked at Yuna then to Rikku. Her lips pressed together. Yuna knew something was going on. Lulu closed her eyes momentarily, as if collecting her thoughts. Truth was, she was exhausted, and sick to her stomach.

From a distance Wakka watched Yuna rest a hand on Lulu's shoulder as the Mage's posture slacked a little.

"Yo, what do you think your doing?" Tidus put his arm in front of Wakka.

"Huh?"

"Auron nearly got killed for steppin' out there, and now you wanna go? You crazy man?"

Wakka hadn't even noticed he was walking. "Um…no? Ya?" He looked back over to Lulu to see that she and Yuna were helping Rikku up.

---

"I can't see…"

"Open your eyes!" Yuna chuckled, her eyes glossy with tears. The young Al Bhed slowly opened one eye first, then the other. Both Mages stared.

"What…? Yunie…Lulu?"

"You passed." Lulu smiled faintly at the small inner ring of gray surrounded by the usual green swirls. Rikku tilted her head to the right a little in thought, a small smile began to spread upon her face.

"Hey, Rikku!" Tidus waved with a silly grin on his face as he and Wakka ran over.

"Hya!" Rikku jumped up and down with glee as the blitzers bombarded her with hugs and kisses.

"Don't do that again ya?" Wakka said after messing up her hair. Rikku inched out of the gentle noogie and nodded.

"Cap'n!"

"Yes, you gave us quite a scare," Lulu said from Rikku's side.

"I—I'm sorry, Lulu." Rikku looked down a little. She had had enough time to notice her surroundings. Everyone was there worrying about her. She should have never ran off like that…dinner had been going so well…and…

"But we are glad that you are alright," Lulu added.

"Yeah we all missed you," Tidus added as he linked his arm in Yuna's. They all began walking without really noticing. Subconsciously they wanted nothing more to be away from the place. It had become a stressful environment for them all.

"Wait guys!" Rikku stopped and turned around quickly. Everyone wondered where the energy came from. "Keyah!" Rikku called imitating Lulu with a grin as the little moogle trotted over from where Rikku lay not too long ago. "Thanks for saving my life back there, I owe y'one." She tucked the moogle under her arm and met back up with everyone. "Where's Auron?" she finally asked once she noticed he wasn't leading the way back to the village.

"Hey, where did the old guy go?" Tidus asked while looking around. "Maybe those guys came and too— ow!" Yuna had elbowed him in the ribs. He looked at her and she smiled apologetically. Rikku really didn't need to worry just yet about the events that occurred right before she was woken up. Tidus turned back to Rikku. "Lulu hit him…so I'm guessing he's back in town….um…crying or something," Tidus shrugged and smiled goofily when Yuna and Lulu looked at him.

"You hit him?" Rikku asked while looking up at Lulu.

"With magic," she supplied. This made Rikku laugh. Wakka slowed his pace a little and tapped Lulu's hand playfully. She looked to him.

"You ok?" he asked quietly. Lulu slipped her hand in his as they walked.

"So what was it like?" Tidus asked.

"What?" Rikku said after grinning toward Lulu and Wakka, who began to lag behind a little.

"Well y'know… being pretty much dead…did you dream?"

"I was unconscious Tidus…" Rikku chuckled a little.

---

They made it back to the village, everyone avoiding the docks very carefully. Auron was indeed in the village speaking with Elder Novak near the Temple entrance. Rikku broke out into run when she saw him. Auron turned when he heard his name being called.

"Rikku!" He couldn't help the huge smile from spreading on his usually stoic features. He turned from Elder Novak and accepted the teary eyed Al Bhed in his arms. "I'm glad you're ok," he whispered for her to hear only. Everyone just stared on with smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad you're still here." Rikku smiled into his collar and Auron frowned a little. He cleared his throat. She looked up at him and he tried to smile, it looked off, like Auron was never supposed to smile.

"Ahem." Elder Novak cleared his throat stopping the staring contest between the two. "Sir Auron, I believe we were discussin'—"

"Ah yes, forgive me, sir." Auron looked at Elder Novak expecting him to begin talking again. Elder Nova rose a gray eyebrow at him.

"You might wanna put me down," Rikku whispered into Auron's ear. Auron almost blushed at this as he put Rikku down and tried to straighten up. Yuna walked up then and stood next to Rikku.

"Come, Rikku, Lulu and I still have some things to explain to you, and then you must rest." Once she noticed Elder Novak she bowed a little, Rikku looked to Auron and he nodded.

---

"Now Rikku, you still have to take it easy these next couple of days."

"Yes. You are still a very vulnerable Mage," Lulu added. They were at Yuna's hut tucking her in for a sleep spell induced rest. Rikku sighed a little.

"Where is Auron going?" she asked bluntly.

Yuna and Lulu both exchanged a look. "We aren't sure," Lulu spoke as she stood and walked to the exit. She needed a rest too. "But you would do well not to worry about that right now." She nodded towards Yuna and stepped out of the hut.

Rikku turned to Yuna. "What's wrong with her?"

"She won't tell me." Yuna admitted as she watched the flap swing closed. Rikku watched Yuna's face.

---

Lulu stepped into her hut and smiled somewhat, she had been sleeping on dirt and her back had been killing her because of it. It seemed Wakka wasn't home and she took this time to make a cup of tea and change into something lighter. Just when she was running an ice cold bath she heard Wakka's clumsiness before he even entered the hut.

Wakka stumbled into his hut. He was going to have to fix the framework on the floor sometime soon. He followed the sound of swishing water and reddened when he saw Lulu sitting in the tub with her eyes closed and bubbles everywhere. He nervously scratched the back of his head.

Lulu opened her eyes and looked at him. Her bang was pulled out of her face so her gaze was as powerful as ever.

---

Wakka softly kissed the moist skin on her neck; Lulu glided her hand across his broad back. They were merely hugging one another, Lulu clad in a towel, Wakka in his usual clothes. His shirt stained with a mixture of water and her tears.

Wakka pulled his head away slowly and placed his forehead on her damp one. The stained-glass hue of her eyes was something he had never seen before.

Her lips parted a little, as if she wanted to say something but then closed slowly. She looked into his warm brown eyes, a lone tear rolling out the corner of her left eye. It was wiped away before it could reach her jaw line. Wakka placed his arm back around her and backed her out of the bathroom and into their room. He left her side to open her drawer only to find one of his light army green shirts. He thought back and remembered that he left it on the beach when he went to dive for Yuna's sphere. The memory made him smile a little. He wondered how Lulu had gotten a hold of it. Wakka turned and watched Lulu unwrap her towel he stepped toward her and helped pull the shirt over her head, then turned to lift the bed covers while Lulu put on her underwear. He pulled off his shirt and looked to her. "Lu," he called quietly she moved toward him and they both crawled into bed.

**Early Morning**

Wakka rolled over onto his chest. Something had woken him up. He opened his eyes and noticed Lulu wasn't in bed with him. He sat up a little and looked around their dark room.

"Lulu?"

He heard the toilet flush then muted coughing. Concerned, Wakka rolled out of bed and knocked lightly on the door. "Lu?" Water was heard then the door opened. "You ok?" He looked her up and down a little. She looked sea sick.

"I'm fine."

"You want me to get you something to drink?"

She shook her head as she glided toward her drawer to find something more suitable to wear. "I'm going for a walk." Wakka nodded and sat on the bed, putting on his shirt as he watched her.

"Can I …walk with you ya?"

Lulu bit her lip nervously but her back was to her fiancé so it went unnoticed. She really needed some time to think about this on her own, now that Rikku was better this needed to come back into her focus.

"What about the best man competition?"

Wakka looked a little disappointed. "Dat could wait ya?" Did she really not want him to come?

Lulu sighed a little once she found something to wear. "Ok, Wakka." She disappeared to change. Wakka sat there in thought. How could something so happy be so much trouble for them? He got up and pushed his thoughts away; he could not and would not think of this as a burden.

When they exited their hut it was still dark out. The little sleepy village of Besaid was silent and some stars lagged behind the rest in disappearing.

They took their normal walking path, up to the very top which over looked the village. It was quite a hike but neither ever complained, for the view was well worth the silent struggle.

"You…um…how has it been?" Wakka asked awkwardly after some silence.

"What?" he had interrupted her thoughts.

"Y'know…" He did a hand motion and Lulu watched him before looking off onto the lush scenery at her side.

"I've been feeling a little ill." She still was not looking at him.

Wakka nodded. "Um, you think maybe we should go—"

"No."

"Ok." They continued to walk. The once comfortable silence was lost and Wakka was beginning to feel nervous for some reason. Lulu never noticed, her own thoughts captivating her.

"Lu can I ask you something…Lu?"

"Yes, Wakka?"

He looked at her a little. "Whatcha thinking about so close ya?" It wasn't what he wanted to ask her, but it just seemed more appropriate.

"I am not sure."

"You're not sure what you are thinking about?" Wakka asked, confusion evident on his face. Lulu grew a little annoyed.

"A number of things Wakka."

"Wanna know what I am thinking about?"

"I know what you are thinking about."

"So can we talk about it?"

"…why?"

"Cause its gonna happen…and— maybe I have questions?"

Lulu sighed. "Wakka, I still am not sure if I know what the answers are, do you understand?" Wakka nodded. Lulu noticed his somewhat side sad features grow just a tad more melancholy. "I will let you know…" she added, something in her hoping he would cheer up.

"Ok, Lu."

"What did you want to ask me now?" She asked remembering he wanted to ask something earlier.

"We gonna spend today together in the Temple?" It wasn't what he wanted to ask but it was of the importance. Lulu knew he was lying.

"We do have a lot to do, but I will leave time to time to check on Rikku."

"That's ok, at lunch I'm gonna do the best man competition."

"At lunch?"

"Is that ok ya?"

"…yes…" Lulu tried to shake herself out of the emotional state she was beginning to enter. But they always had lunch together!

_So?…he certainly can spend lunch elsewhere…_

"Lu?" She had that look about her, was she mad? "We could have a late lunch…ya?"

"No it's fine, Wakka."

Wakka stared at her for some time he would have insisted but that just spelled trouble. "Ok."

They made it to the top of the ruins that overlooked Besaid. Wakka sat on the ground and pulled Lulu down with him. She seemed a little annoyed at this too but soon found her place on his lap and was very content. The tension between had completely disappeared as they entered that little word they always seemed to run off to together. Wakka had his hand in hers and his chin on her shoulder, occasionally leaning into her ear and whispering something to make her either blush, or laugh.

"So you never did tell me what you and Elder Novak spoke of."

"Oh, about that."

"What happened?"

"Well he don't like me callin' you Lu…and he asked if you were pregnant." They were looking at each other, Lulu's eyebrow raised. Wakka smiled. " He said you were worried about something, then he said he was glad it wasn't over me."

"So are two ok?"

Wakka shrugged, "I don't think we will ever be ya? But he knows how I feel about ya… so that's good?"

"Very."

"So you proud of me?"

"Very." Wakka smiled a little and leaned the small distance between them and kissed her softly. Lulu smiled into it and felt her cheeks warm up..

"What?" Lulu asked quietly when they pulled away. He had that dreamy look about it, as it were their first kiss all over again.

"I love you, Lu."

"You're hopeless, Wakka." She smiled as she looked off at the sunrise.

Wakka nudged her a little. "Say it back."

"No," Lulu chuckled.

"Say it back, Lu." He was grinning as well. "I'm not the only one madly in love here."

"Madly?" Lulu laughed.

"Say it back." Wakka was pushing her off of his lap now. They were so close to the edge that Lulu gave him a quick look of question before pressing her hands n his chest and pushing him back a little. Wakka grabbed her wrists and got onto his knees pushing her onto her back.

"Wakka, my hair!"

"You love your hair more than you love me huh?"

"Your being ridiculous, and yes, I do."

Wakka looked hurt. "Lu…" He pretended to sniffle as he kept Lulu on the floor. Lulu stopped fighting him and sat up with ease grabbing his face with both hands and kissing him roughly.

"L…u." Wakka barely got out in the small seconds where his mouth wasn't on hers. He tried to process this new way of kissing but soon gave up and kissed her back just as roughly.

Some time passed and neither needed air.

"Yevon…" Lulu panted when she pulled away from him, Wakka was staring at her, disbelief and a number of things in his eyes as he too panted. Wakka leaned back in kissed her once more; this time slow and gentle, almost shy. They broke away and Lulu smiled as she rested a hand on his face.

"I love you too, Wakka."

The two stayed there a little longer before getting up and beginning to walk back, Wakka apologizing profusely over Lulu and her now somewhat dirty hair and dress. Lulu just nodded and took his hand and quickened her pace just a little bit to shut him up.

They passed the beach turn off point and Wakka could smell the fresh salt water. He sighed and smiled brightly.

"Only couple days now ya? How ya feelin' Ms. Moore?"

Lulu chuckled. "Mrs. Dautry soon, Wakka." She watched as he blushed.

"Yeah… I really can't wait, Lu…y'know, starting my life with you."

"I know, Wakka…" She sent him a meaningful look.

"Never had a _real_ family before, ya?" They exchanged looks.

"Neither have I."

**AN: Told you guys I would update faster! I'm actually very proud of myself thank you very much. **

**WWWOOO so this chapter was good…it's all coming together **

**Let me know what you think, I'm very excited for your reviews.**

**KathleenDee **


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

The two finally made it to the little village, the elders were up and on their usual walks, but there was something different, Lulu couldn't quite place it. She asked Wakka if something seemed different. Wakka thought on it. He surveyed the land before them carefully.

"What's all dat stuff for ya?" He pointed to the Crusader hut, which had been renovated into a village inn with the influx of travelers wanting to see Yuna. Outside of the larger hut in the far corner of town stood two men clad in warrior monk attire with boxes.

_Hm, _Lulu thought. With all the excitement of Rikku gaining consciousness and the wedding, she had completely forgotten about the new problem at hand.

"Looks like dem monks gonna be stayin' for a little, ya?"

"It appears so."

Wakka turned his attention from the movers to Lulu. "So…we should start on breakfast first ya? All this thinkin' is making me hungry." He smiled bashfully down at her and slowly made his way toward their hut. Lulu stood and observed a while longer. She didn't know what Auron was thinking, but she hoped he would have enough sense to keep Bevelle's troubles away from Besaid and most importantly the High Summoner.

The damp morning air blew by, causing her to shiver slightly. Lulu turned and stepped into her much warmer hut. She was met with loud crashing and banging from in the kitchen.

Wakka stood looking a tad confused as he tried to figure out what exactly he was going to make, and what kind of pot he was going to use.

"It smells of rain."

"Huh?" Wakka looked up at the woman in the doorway, his eyes followed her as she began to pull out ingredients for her famous spiced pancakes.

"Outside."

"Oh…"

"Maybe that is why the men on the ship need to stay here," Lulu wondered aloud.

"Uuh, I don't think we should really be wonderin' about that ya?" Wakka decided on just putting on some tea.

"And why is that?" Lulu continued pulling spices without turning to look at Wakka.

"Well, Sir Auron seems to know more than we do… and that's a whole 'nother story ya?"

"I'm merely curious."

"Maybe you should just ask instead of wasting time wondering?"

"Since when have you become so time conscious, Wakka?"

Wakka sat at the small table in the kitchen and watched her begin to cook, occasionally staring out the small window; it did look like a storm.

"Got lots to do, Lu."

"That is right."

Wakka sighed, which earned him Lulu's attention for a split second. She glanced at him then back to what she was doing. "What?"

"Nothin' ya… we really do got lots to do though, haven't thought about it enough ya?"

"You?" Lulu teased a little.

Wakka chuckled a little, his tone sounding tired making Lulu just a tad concerned. "So, first things first we gotta find out what cake we want ya? I was talkin' to the baker and—" Lulu shook her head. "What?"

"You are concerned most for the cake?"

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm hungry." That he was, he hadn't eaten a proper meal in about four days, it scared him a little how unfazed Lulu seemed.

Lulu finished the batter and placed a very small circle on flat pan, it took only seconds to cook. She placed it on a little saucer and handed it to Wakka who smiled brightly, not even expecting food till an hour when everyone arrived. He ripped it in half with great ease and gave Lulu the bigger piece. She took it with a small smile and turned back to her prepping.

The two were completely silent. Wakka would get up occasionally to help with a little cleaning while Lulu cooked then return to his seat glancing between the small window and Lulu. It was one of those moments when Wakka was at an almost uncomfortable ease with life. He smiled a little when he looked at Lulu then his expression went blank when he stared out the window. So much had been happening that he wondered if he was being as present as he could be. He looked over at Lulu another time and bit his lip a little.

_Wonder what she's thinkin'_

"Wakka?" Her very quiet soft voice called. He had almost missed it.

Wakka stood and slowly walked over to her. "Lu?"

She motioned to some fruit sitting near by in a bowl. "Would you put these on the table?"

"Course." He picked up the fruit and disappeared. As soon as he was gone Lulu rested her arms on the counter and took a deep breath. She took a glass from a cabinet above her and filled it with water and slowly drank. Wakka emerged seconds later right when Lulu placed the cup on the counter. "Too hot in here?" he asked looking around for the source of her obvious discomfort.

"Just a little thirsty."

"Ah…" Wakka moved to her.

"What?"

"When do you think everyone is gonna come by? We gotta be at the Temple in a couple of hours."

"Yeah but, y'know..." He shrugged a little. Lulu was about to say something when Yuna entered the hut.

"Lulu? Wakka? Where are they?"

"Don't check the bedroom…"

"Tidus!"

Lulu entered the small living room followed by Wakka, one blushing, and one smirking.

"Yes don't," Lulu said while prompting them to sit. Yuna blushed a little, looking surprised. "We were in the kitchen," she smirked setting Yuna at ease a bit. Wakka sat beside Lulu absentmindedly taking her left hand and looking at it. Lulu merely glanced at him then back to their guests. "Good morning."

"Hey," Tidus smiled.

"Good morning Lulu…Wakka." She laughed a little at the Blitzer. Wakka blushed once he noticed what he was doing. He placed his fiancée's hand down.

"So, how is Rikku?" Lulu asked.

"Still asleep."

"Good, though I did make breakfast especially for her."

"Swirly pancakes?!" Tidus jumped for joy. Lulu nodded.

"Maybe we could wake her up to eat," Yuna smiled.

"She's gotta be hungry," Tidus added.

"Don't think I can go days without eatin' ya?"

"Wakka, I don' think you can go minutes," Tidus jested.

"Hey! I can too."

Lulu shook her head and motioned for Yuna to follow her out of the hut, leaving the children to play.

The two women made small talk as they walked across the village to Yuna's hut. Lulu couldn't help glance toward the village Inn. She didn't know why, but the bustling place was painfully familiar. Yuna saw her glance and noted her almost sad expression.

"Crusaders lodge has never been so busy since…"

"Yes, not even with your defeating Sin."

"I wonder what Sir Auron was talking about when he said there would be a war."

"Between the Guado and Bevelle," Lulu thought aloud.

"Didn't they settle their differences?"

"I am not sure, but something most have rattle them."

"What?"

Lulu looked away from the inn. "I'm not certain." Yuna took this as closing the discussion and walked along with the mage. "A stronger sleep spell was used," Lulu offered as way of explanation to Rikku sleeping still. Everyone knew she was a sloppy sleeper. But this Rikku that lay before them was deathly still.

They easily woke Rikku up and got her to stop asking questions at the mention of food. Breakfast went well and everyone seemed to be in a brighter mood. Sir Auron was not present and that did not go unnoticed.

------

"What are they saying?"

"That you are a traitor, sir."

Auron huffed. "As though I haven't worn that title before."

"We have orders to arrest you if you do not come willing."

"And will you?"

Klaus, one of Aurons most trusted soldier and right hand man while in service, sat on a small cot while Auron stood. He shook his head and Auron nodded.

_**12:15 Temple Grand room. **_

Lulu shook her head.

"And we have the coconut cream…" A man in chef whites stood in front of the couple. He claimed to be from Djose, and had come all this way to make them a proposition. His thick Djose accent was beginning to annoy Lulu a little. She looked to her left where Wakka sat. They had just tested a Marble cream cake and one of the man's assistants was trying to take Wakka's plate away from him to swap it with a new one.

"Ay, hold on ya, I'm not done." Due to Wakka's accent and the amount of cake in his mouth it came out in a bunch of incomprehensible mumbles. The assistant looked confused but left him with the plate and was about to put the new plate away when Wakka motioned for him to put it to the side when he was done.

"The cream is from—" Lulu stopped listening and reached her fork toward the coconut cake beside Wakka. The plate was really for the both of them to share but Lulu only took one bite to be polite. She wasn't too hungry and lunch was approaching. Wakka on the other hand had no sense of time or just no sense at all when it came to free food. "— which means its fresh."

"It's light," Lulu nodded agreeing with the man. Wakka just nodded, mouth full of cake. Lulu rose. "I'm sorry but we will be late for our lunch engagement."

"What wunch engamwent wu?" Wakka asked still chomping away.

"Get up, Wakka."

He quickly stood and wiped the crumbs from his mouth. "Uh..yeah, sorry."

"That is a shame, we have ten more recipes—"

"Ten more?!" Wakka grinned as he began to sit down again but was caught by Lulu's icy hand. "Uh…we would be late…um…can you save th—"

"We will contact you with our decision," Lulu interrupted, Wakka frowned.

The man nodded and shook Wakka's hand and bowed for Lulu.

"What was that for ya?" Wakka asked childishly once they walked toward the Temple exit. Lulu didn't say anything. "All dat cake's gonna go to waste."

"Wakka," Lulu warned.

"I mean sure we were in da wrong—"

"We?"

"Well you didn't stop me!"

"Wakka, I am not your keeper, if you want to eat your weight in cake fine…" Wakka grinned and began to turn around. "But you will be a very lonely man."

"Ah, Lu." He sighed and turned to continue and follow her. "So…about lunch."

Lulu shook her head.

"What?"

"You are going to the beach and working some of that…cake fat off." Lulu elbowed him a little and Wakka chuckled.

"Who you gonna eat lunch with?"

"Myself."

"What? The guys can wait ya?"

"Wakka you have been putting this off."

"Nu-uh." They continued walking toward their hut. Once inside Lulu went for some water and Wakka sat down in the living room. It had been a very productive morning. Tidus and Yuna were off trying to occupy Rikku's time, and he and Lulu had gotten a lot settled for the wedding. Lulu emerged from the kitchen with a plate of food. She rested it on the dining room table and walked toward Wakka.

"Still here?" she asked.

Wakka stood. "Yeah, I betta get goin' though ya?" He stepped toward Lulu and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled his arm her midsection when he pulled away and smiled at her.

"Bye," she smiled back.

Wakka picked up his duffle bag that usually sat on the floor next to the sofa much to Lulu's disapproval and headed for the door. "Be back soon ya?" he hollered over his shoulder.

Lulu sighed contently to herself; her small hut hadn't been quiet for a long time now. She was going to enjoy the time, who knew when she would get it again.

She sat at the table to her quiet meal and thought. Wakka was a mess, and it was partly her fault, he was in love. The word made Lulu blush a little, mainly because she was too. Her thoughts soon moved to Rikku then Auron and this new problem. Was it really their concern? She had a lot on her plate, literally and figuratively speaking. Was it really a good idea to take something else on? She finished her meal ad decided on a walk then back the Temple for more wedding planning, Rikku and Yuna would join her this time around. Lulu stepped into her room and smiled softly at their made up bed, there was a moogle next to a Blitzball on it. Wakka must have made it up that morning.

---

"Alright, everybody knows the rules ya?"

"Cap'n!"

"Ok den, let's get this started, may the best man…Be the best man!" The whole Blitz team stepped to the shore of the beach and assumed their ready stances. "Ready?…set….go!" The blitzers ran into the water and began their swim. Some being smart and pacing themselves, others beginning to leave the pack, only to be left on the way back. Wakka grinned at the sight and decided to join them for a swim, the water was warm and he hadn't been swimming in to long. Wakka took long lazy strokes then dived underwater and swam around some more. The guys wouldn't be back for a little while. It was a pretty long swim that they were attempting.

---

"You guys did get a lot done this morning?" Yuna said as she walked with Rikku and Lulu throughout the Temple Grand room.

"Yeah this looks really nice, Lulu," Rikku added

"With no help from Wakka." The three laughed a little.

"Aww look at Lulu," Rikku teased.

Yuna only smiled. "How impossible this seemed years ago," she said.

"Did it?"

"Yes!" Both girls said at once and Lulu laughed.

---

Auron was on his way to finally speak to the others about his current predicament. He believed they had a right to know, now that he knew what he was doing. The only problem he ran into is that he couldn't find anyone. It was a fairly small island, really where could they go?

He decided to try the Temple, surly they would be there. He stepped into the halls that lead to the Grand room. A strange sound was heard, the muffled sound of a popular song carried down the hall. Curious, Auron began to open the door to the room a smile tugged at his forlorn features.

"C'mon, Yunie!" Rikku shouted happily, She was standing in a large clear area resembling a dance floor. Her shoes kicked off and she was dancing with a very shy looking Yuna.

"Rikku…really- you shouldn't be—"

"Having fun!?" Rikku was still grinng wildly. "C'mon, boy you stopped being fun once you got married."

"No I haven't."

"What, have you forgotten how to live?"

"Rikku, that doesn't even make—"

"Blah blah High Summoner excuse, c'mon dance!" Rikku started tickling Yuna.

"H-hey!" By now the two were in hysterics, laughing and dancing.

"A little too old for spying…. At last that is what I thought," came a very calm voice behind him. Auron nearly jumped. He hadn't even heard Lulu creep up behind him. He hoped she wouln't get the wrong idea.

Auron turned around fully and cleared his throat. "Lulu."

"Who were you expecting?" Her hip was cocked and her arms crossed.

Auron didn't know how to answer that. "I was looking for you all." Lulu nodded slowly. "I wanted to explain things…"

"I see," Lulu said before passing Auron and entering the loud room where both Yuna and Rikku were dancing in their socks. Rikku stopped when she noticed Lulu enter and Auron lingering in the doorway, they stared at one another for some time. Yuna on the other hand was to busy having fun to even notice, her long braid swaying in opposite directions.

"Y-Yunie…." Rikku whispered trying to hide giggles. Auron looked shocked and Lulu just wore a small grin.

Lulu cleared her throat and tried to talk above the music. "I wish you would save some for dancing for the wedding, Yuna. I'm sure Tidus and Wakka would love to see." Yuna stopped mid step and turned slightly, the blood rushing to her face.

"Oh, Lulu, Sir Auron- I-" She looked toward Rikku who merely shrugged.

Lulu put her hand up, still wearing the small grin. "It is fine, but can we take a break?"

"Yes of course." Yuna nodded. She quickly regained her composure and her boots. Rikku stayed in socks.

"I do apologize, I have not been a gentleman since this news arrived." Rikku huffed a little. He hadn't been one at all. Auron tried to avoid her gaze…and Lulu's. "I want to explain these matters to reassure you all."

"Ed'c ypuid desa," Rikku mumbled. ["It's about time."] Auron had been ignoring her ever since she woke up from almost dying. Rikku found this both angering and frustrating. She stood there watching him try and explain himself for not being present. Why was she even standing there? She deserved a special apology, not the general default he gave everyone. That's when she turned on her heel and walked straight out of the Temple. Neither Yuna nor Lulu tried to stop her.

Auron sighed. "When can we get everyone together?"

Yuna turned to face him from watching her cousin leave. "Everyone?" She doubted that Rikku even wanted to see him for the rest of the day.

"Dinner," Lulu spoke. She was almost certain that Rikku woulc not pass up the meal, especially if she didn't know that Auron would be attending.

"I will meet you all then, Kurby's." Auron turned not even giving Lulu time for a rebuttal. The last time she had eaten at the place it had not been pleasant at all.

Lulu dismissed herself from the Temple, and Yuna gladly took over her wedding duties. It was almost time for dinner; she wanted to get a light nap in. Lulu stepped into her small hut and went straight for some water, when she was finished she was about to head into her room when she noticed something.

"Wakka?" she asked then regretted it when he stirred a little. She hadn't noticed he was asleep. He was wearing nothing but his swimming trunks with one arm hanging off of the couch. She inched toward the couch and let a small smile cross over her face; his usually strong features were soft, he wasn't wearing his blue headband so his red hair had fallen all over his face. Lulu pushed it aside a little to reveal his long lashes on his dark skin, and his little sleeping pout that Lulu found very cute, very _him_. She bent over and brushed her lips against his face lightly and pulled a small blanket over his body and went to take her nap elsewhere.

Wakka was a very deep sleeper, so initially Lulu was shocked to see him enter their room after only five minutes of lying awake herself.

He sluggishly made his way into the room, dragging the small blanket behind him. "Eh Lu, I thought I heard yuh ya?" he mumbled sleepily before crawling in bed with her. He cuddled up close behind her and nuzzled his chin near her jaw. His prickly face making Lulu turn to look at him. "Had a dream ya…"

"Mmm?" She could feel his arms wrapping around her under the covers. He closed his eyes and slowly started massaging her lower stomach.

"…Can't believe I get to share…" He moved a little to look at her. "…_this_ with you…" he said pressing his hand gently against her. He stared down at her and she stared back. They kissed. Wakka pulled away and returned to his previous position. He closed his eyes when he felt Lulu's hand lace with his.

Lulu made herself more comfortable in the same position and looked to her side and placed a small kiss on Wakka's cheek before falling asleep herself.

**AN: So… What do you all think? I think some of you got it by the last chapter. You should go back and just skim through its fun to see what you didn't notice before.**

**So what now you ask, well you'll just have to stick around to find out. :) **

**KathleenDee **

**P.S Thanks goes out to my beta again! She really is great to work with.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Rikku sat in her hut. She needed to do something to keep her mind of a certain someone. She couldn't help Yuna; she had already been through that once and vowed to never do it again. Leo was working, Lulu and Wakka were missing, probably together, and Tidus and the rest of the Aurochs were sleeping. She decided she would clean.

Yes, that is what she would do.

---

Wakka was first to wake up; he lifted himself up and slowly pulled his hand out of Lulu's. He got out of bed and headed for a shower. Once out he decided to let Lulu sleep while he straightened up around the hut. He had just sat down to write up some new tactics he was thinking of while swimming earlier when there was a knock at the door.

"What's up brudda." Wakka smiled at his best man.

"Hey, Yuna wanted to know if you guys would be ready soon." Tidus stood looking as sleep as could be in a regular white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Ready?"

"I guess we're having dinner with Auron." He turned to leave then stopped. "Oh and apparently we are tricking Rikku into coming along so don't tell her."

Wakka stepped back into the hut and rubbed his freshly shaven face. He had actually been looking forward to a quiet evening at home with Lulu. It seemed like there was always something preventing them from that. He sighed and made his way into their room. Lulu still lay there fast asleep. He hoped she had gotten some kind of rest. She seemed to be cutting it short now a days, which wasn't healthy at all.

"Lu… Lulu…" He lightly shook her arm and waited for a response. Lulu slowly opened her eyes. She yawned quietly then began to sit up. Wakka sat beside her on the bed not really knowing what to do or say. She had seemed so comfortable.

"We should be at dinner soon."

"I know, best man just came by…" Wakka grinned.

"Tidus?" Lulu asked, her voice still a shadow of what it usually was.

"How'd you know ya?" Wakka asked with a little smile on his face.

"Lucky guess." She stood. "We had better get ready."

"What's this dinner 'bout anyway?" Wakka asked as he watched her walk off then moved to lie down on the bed.

"Sir Auron…" Her voice was distant; she had already entered the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"He wanted to explain things…"

"Why can't Rikku know dat he's comin' den?"

Lulu re-entered the room. "I think she wants an apology- what are you doing lying down Wakka?" Her tone a little annoyed. If she had to get up, then so did he.

Wakka rolled onto his stomach. "You not tired one bit ya?" He put his head face down on Lulu's pillow and smiled to himself, it smelt like her.

"No."

He lifted his head not believing what she was saying. "Lu."

"Fine, maybe, but that doesn't mean that one can slack off all of the time."

"I don't slack off all of the time." Wakka argued back as he rested his head on her pillow properly and began to pull a thin sheet over his body. Lulu left the room then returned holding her boots. She dropped them on the floor near the bed and yanked the sheet from off of him. "Ahhhrrr Luuu!" His brow furrowed just a little as he watched her walk off again. "You never let me rest ya?"

"Don't be childish." He heard her say from another room. Wakka mumbled a little as he sat up and looked for something to wear. He heard the shower turn on then the bathroom door close. He sighed when he realized the shirt he wanted to wear for dinner was back at his old place.

"Lu!" He knocked on the door.

"What Wakka?"

"I'm gonna go to my old hut ya? Gotta pick up a shirt."

"What!?"

"Gotta go get a shirt."

"What hurts?"

"I SAID I NEED TO GET MY—"

Suddenly, and with great force, Lulu pulled the bathroom door open and stared up at him incredulously, her silky black hair was tied up save for some strands sticking to her wet face. "Why are you screaming?"

Wakka sighed. "I gotta go get my shirt—"

"What?" Why would he be telling her this?

"The one I wanna wear is at my hut… so I'm gonna go get it ya?"

"Ok, just hurry back."

"Yes ma'am" Wakka quickly turned and started to run off, Lulu was just about to close the door when he ran back up and gave her a little kiss then was off again. She shook her head and returned to her warm shower.

When Wakka returned he was wearing gray and maroon argyle polo with one single line of maroon diamonds, and some jeans, he was barefoot. He was carrying a bag of other things that he had forgotten at his hut. Lulu had already finished her shower and was wearing a black blouse and a below the knee cut skirt.

"You look nice Lu." Wakka said shyly. They were getting married yes, but Wakka still had a hard time doing the simplest of things that were taboo before. Giving her compliments just happened to be one. It wasn't like he didn't want to, or didn't have anything to say. Her response is what made him nervous.

"Thank you." Was what she murmured as she finished getting ready.

"So where we eatin'?" Wakka asked after watching her do her hair and begin on her make-up.

"Kurby's"

"Oh…" Wakka began to panic. The last time they had eaten there Lulu and Mally weren't exactly on good terms. Wakka decided to lighten the mood with a joke. "You gonna behave?"

Not exactly the best idea.

"What?" She nearly growled.

"Heh it was only a joke ya?…Um." He stood from where he was sitting and paced twice. "Y'know maybe this is a good idea."

"And why is that?" Her tone was neutral again.

"Maybe… maybe you can resolve your differences."

"Differences?"

"Yea."

"I don't think we have any."

"What do you mean?"

"We both were with you…"

Wakka sat again. He could see this was going nowhere. He heard Lulu chuckle. It sounded more evil than charming. She walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder while bending a little to look at him. Like a mother would do to speak to a child.

"I'll behave." Her hand roamed up the side of his face and Wakka smiled. As they exited the hut Lulu thought about their last dining experience and thought it completely childish of her. She would not let herself get so involved in such a previous situation again.

They were second to arrive. Auron had already picked out a secluded table and was sipping sake by himself; his face very concentrated. He would have stood, but he was already in the middle of the U shaped booth. Wakka let Lulu scoot in and he sat on the end.

"You both seem happy." Auron reflected after watching the two sit. They moved together, and without word anticipated each other's responses accurately. He was a little envious.

"I am." Lulu nodded. "But you seem troubled." She rested a hand on his wrist. Auron gave her a look. Lulu was always able to see past his façade. It both comforted him and made him very nervous. Her hand was so cold.

Wakka sat trying not to notice Lulu's gesture. He flipped through the menu listening to their conversation as he tried to figure out what he was in the mood for.

"She is upset, but Auron what is she supposed to feel?" He remained quiet as Lulu spoke the truth that he didn't want to hear. "You hold her so high, and when you leave she falls, falls hard."

"Then maybe it is best—"

Lulu shook her head and turned before even hearing what he had to say. Just then Tidus dashed into the restaurant and found their table. He leaned his elbows down on the surface.

"She's coming." He looked up when he heard Rikku's voice and disappeared for the kitchen.

"Yunie what's all this about?"

Yuna guided her cousin along smiling hopefully. "Just dinner, Tidus is supposed to meet us here."

"Lulu is coming…you remember what happ—"

Yuna looked a little worried. " Yes, it's just a little food Rikku." She had completely forgotten about what happened with the Mage and the hostess the last time they ate here. This was going to be an interesting night.

They approached the table and Rikku scowled. "Fryd'c ra tuehk rana?" ["What's he doing here?"]

Just then Tidus ran out of the kitchen. Lulu knew he was up to something.

"Yuna!" He smiled brightly and rushed over to hug her. He purposely pushed Yuna back with the bear hug causing her to knock into Rikku, causing Rikku to fall into the empty part of the booth. "I missed you!" He smiled goofily. "Here sit, Rikku move over a little."

"Gee lover boy…" She rubbed her arm and slid further into the booth not realizing that she was trapping herself. Yuna and Tidus both sat quickly; leaving Rikku stuck next Auron.

Lulu smiled. Yuna must have helped him with that one. Rikku crossed her arms. She would get Tidus back. Auron shifted uncomfortably. He sat between Rikku and Lulu. There was no escape.

"So who's hungry?" Wakka smiled at everyone. His smile dropped however when he noticed someone enter the restaurant. Mally was just clocking in.

Lulu followed his gaze and fought with herself for some time. Why was he watching her so closely? She knew that Wakka would never do anything that would hurt her, but she just felt so emotional, especially about him. Lulu turned her head and tried to ignore it. It was nothing.

A server came by and took their drink orders.

Auron cleared his throat. "I appreciate everyone coming." Rikku huffed and Auron sighed. "I believe you all have the right to know what is going on." Their drinks came and the waiter took their orders. Wakka ordered more than he could possibly eat, maybe Lulu would want something different mid way through dinner he reasoned.

Auron was explaining how Bevelle and the Guado were just starting to form relations with one another.

"They even conducted trade with one another."

"Yes, Lulu was telling me that a little while ago." Yuna nodded. "While in Bevelle we noticed Guado merchants."

Auron nodded. "However now there has been a misunderstanding with my guard." Their food came shortly after explaining why he had to always return to Bevelle. "It was unsafe." He said while the waiter and Mally walked over,

"Ah High Sumooner Yuna and her guardians." Mally bowed somewhat. She smiled at Wakka who suddenly found his cup very interesting. 'Joan couldn't possibly carry all these plates, so I assisted him." She explained while resting Wakka's plate in front of him. "How are the Aurochs?" She rested a hand on his broad shoulder.

Wakka squirmed a little. He could just feel Lulu looking at him. "Good ya? We lookin' pretty good, but we holding off practice till Lu and I get back."

"The honeymoon, how romantic."

Wakka nodded. Everyone seemed to forget about Auron's situation and was watching Mally, Wakka and Lulu.

Rikku temporarily forgot about being mad at Auron and leaned closer to him. "Last time we ate here Lulu was so pissed off, it was hilarious!"

"It should be, as long as he doesn't take me to Luca." Lulu joked. Everyone knew it was just Lulu trying to be civil.

"Heh…yeah." Wakka agreed. "No Luca…."

"That's great, so, when are you due?" Mally asked. Wakka immediately tensed up. Lulu almost chocked on her water. Everyone stared.

"Excuse me?" Lulu asked glaring at Mally.

Mally smiled. "Children…."

"Yevon…" Lulu heard Wakka mumbled.

"When can we all expect children!"

Lulu couldn't believe this, she didn't know what to say, but she didn't let it show. She pressed her lips together and smiled sincerely. "Oh not for a while. Wakka has to grow up from acting like a child to have one."

Wakka looked at Lulu; hurt.

Mally rubbed Wakka's shoulder a little. "Who him? Wakka is very much grown up."

Tidus leaned closer to Yuna. "Uh Yuna…. does she mean…" Yuna gave him a look. What was going on here?

Lulu pushed some of her hair aside from her face with her left hand. Not noticing how the action showed off her engagement ring. Wakka could sense this was about to get very personal if he didn't do something right then. But just then as if someone up there was looking out for him Mally took her hand off of him and bowed at them all.

"Excuse me, the rush is beginning." She and Lulu exchanged an odd look. Was it a truce? Lulu didn't think so, and what did she mean by that last statement. Lulu sighed and rested against the seat a little more. She hated being paranoid like this. She felt vulnerable because of it, and Lulu didn't like that feeling at all.

Everyone began to eat their dinner. Rikku and Tidus would talk through most of the dinner. Yuna was quiet, her usual observant self. Lulu ignored Wakka's searching glances and focused on her food. Auron stayed quiet until Yuna decided to ask him to continue with what he was speaking of earlier.

"Yes. While traveling I stopped in Guadosalam." He looked to Lulu. "This was right after the Pilgrimage." Everyone had wondered where he disappeared to it was obvious it wasn't the Far Plane since Tidus was the only one to vanish.

Rikku tried to ignore him completely after remembering the fact that he didn't care about her. But the story was just so intriguing that she to listened closely.

"I spent some time among a certain citizen, his name was Thomas. His grandfather was an oracle. We often spoke. I learned a great deal about what is to come; I will admit that it scared me. So I decided to take action."

"Take action?" Tidus asked.

Auron nodded. "I began to live again, age again."

Rikku gasped a little. "Why?" She heard herself ask. Auron looked at her a little surprised at the tone of her voice.

"I believe the question is how." Lulu spoke up.

"The oracle knew of a way, and it worked. But the consequences have caught up to me."

"Bevelle found out…" Yuna mouthed and Auron nodded.

"So, that means their not here just to visit huh?" Tidus asked.

"It is a good thing they sent my own men who know better. But I must return to straighten things out before they surface."

"How you gonna do that?" Wakka asked.

Auron thought on it. "I am not sure, but I do plan to return in time for the wedding. If you will have me."

"Of course." Lulu said while looking to Wakka for the first time since Mally.

"Ya, course Sir Auron." Wakka noticed that Lulu was done with her food. He passed her some of his potatoes making up an excuse about being full. He still felt the slight sting of her comment earlier but tried his best to push past it.

"When will you leave?" Tidus asked. "I should come with you…"

"No, this was not supposed to be mentioned at all, you know to much as is and will just cause a scene." His finished his sake. "I will leave tomorrow morning,"

"Is…" Rikku looked up at Auron. "Is that what you were drinking back when I…when we…. first…kis—" She was struggling to pull the words out of her. Auron nodded remembering the time in Luca when she ran into his room and kissed him.

To their left Lulu picked at the potatoes Wakka dropped in her plate. She had calmed down with Auron's story but for some reason she wasn't satisfied. She just wanted the dinner to be over with. Yuna wouldn't stop glancing at her questioningly, and Wakka's sad face was starting to annoy her.

Dinner seemed to zoom by after that. The waiter brought them the check and Auron paid for everyone. Tidus stood and stretched his arms in the air before rubbing his stomach and putting out his hand to help Yuna up. Yuna got up and he extended his other arm for Rikku.

"Heh, sorry for earlier." He smiled sheepishly. Rikku smiled at him. It was a cloudy smile, but a smile nonetheless. Rikku said her goodnight to Lulu Yuna and everyone else. Auron only got a murmured "Hekrd" ["Night"] As she walked for the door.

"You are not walking her home?" Lulu asked Auron.

"N…no."

Wakka walked up to Lulu then looked between the two and walked toward the door to wait for her.

"You are not walking him home?" Auron joked.

Lulu watched her fiancé shift his wait a little by the entrance. She sighed. "I will. Good or bad, isn't that apart of the vow?"

Auron nodded, his voice far away. "Yes."

"Well then, I must." She began to walk off then stopped. "You must too Auron, at least give yourself that. She will appreciate it."

Auron nodded, a small smile gracing his face. Lulu raised an eyebrow. "Give him a break, he means well." Lulu shook her head then smiled at him before heading over to Wakka who was smiling at her smile.

"Lu?" He questioned.

"Let's go home." Lulu said softly as she grabbed Wakka's arm and rested her head on it. They made it to the exit where Mally stood at her hostess podium. She smiled at the couple as they walked by. As children she and Lulu were so competitive, she supposed it would never end. But this, she would leave alone.

Auron mad his way out of the restaurant and toward Rikku's hut. It surprised him that she wasn't home, so he sat and waited for her.

---

Wakka felt sudden warmth in him. The same fuzzy feeling he got whenever Lulu was herself with him. She had no reason to put up her walls when she was with him. They were still walking in complete silence.

"We live pretty far Lu." Wakka commented as they passed his old hut.

"Too far you think?"

"All da major stuff is further in, if something were to happen…" Lulu didn't respond and Wakka was so used to their one sided conversations that he thought nothing of it. They made it their hut and Lulu went to change. When she came out she was clad in her nightgown. Wakka was in the living room scribbling away. Two cups of hot tea sat in front of him. Lulu took the darker looking one and sat next to him. She took a sip of the tea and picked up the book on the coffee table.

Wakka would sneak glances at her every once and a while. She was so quiet that he had to wonder if she was actually reading or not.

Lulu tried to get into her book, but she found herself reading the same sentence over and over again. She was just too tired. Without any real warning she got up and rested her book down. Wakka looked up from his notebook.

"Carry on." She said while picking up his empty teacup along with hers. She disappeared into their kitchen. Wakka put his blitz playbook down and went into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter next to the sink and watched her. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"Lu…" She looked up at him. "You really think I'm not ready?" His voice sounded serious, and a little hurt.

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Dinner ya? Said I needed to grow up first." Lulu dried her hands and watched him, she noticed how strong his features got when he was serious, he looked different…

"Wak—"

"I can be better Lu… I can be a man,"

"Wakka, you have grown and matured so much this last year…"

"But not enough?"

"I didn't say that."

"So then what Lu?"

"I don't think either of us are ready…" She looked away from him. She felt his hands pull her arms toward him and when she looked at him again she was pulled against his chest.

"But we gotta be…" He whispered.

Lulu ran her hand down his chest not tearing her eyes away from him. "We will be."

Wakka nodded to himself.

-----

"Hey."

Auron opened his eyes to see Rikku standing in front of him. Had he fallen asleep?

"Why are you here?" She asked.

-----

Wakka sat Lulu on the counter as he kissed her romantically his hand on her thigh; rubbing it tenderly. Lulu had the strangest feeling; it was if she craved him? Who said all these emotions had to be bad?

He couldn't help himself. The moon from their small kitchen window just enhanced her beauty, and she looked worried, he wanted to set her at ease. Wakka moved his kisses to her neck and Lulu arched her head and gripped his shirt. He pulled her thighs around him and was about to pick her up when her cold hands slid under his shirt paralyzing him. He groaned a little. Her hands were so cold, so refreshing. Lulu brought her hands up his chest, tracing his muscles tauntingly.

The shirt had to go. Wakka thought hastily. Lulu chuckled as he fought to take it off.

"It's not funny ya!" This just made her laugh more. She helped him lift it over his head and tossed it to the floor. She stopped smiling when she noticed that little gleam in his eyes. "You laughing now ya?" He grinned evilly as he tore her thighs off of him. Lulu nearly collapsed back onto the cabinet as he kissed up her leg.

----

Rikku sighed. "Auron…"

"Rikku please just listen to me."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Fine."

"I, I love you."

"I know that."

Auron faulted. "You, knew?"

"Of course I did, I don't see how coming here and stating the obvious is going to make me love you back."

Auron seemed astonished. "Y….you don't?" His heart ached and his mind began to feel woozy. He hadn't felt this way…ever.

Rikku dropped her arms after a staring contest. "See that…those few seconds when you thought I didn't love you is how I felt, it's not a nice feeling is it?"

"No." He admitted.

------

Lulu had a hand in his hair, and the other clutching the counters edge. She could barely catch her breath. Which, she assumed was the purpose, no time to laugh. Her whole world had gone hazy, so to save from getting dizzy she closed her eyes.

-------

"So what have come here for?" Rikku asked.

"To apologize." He shifted his weight looking nervous. Rikku couldn't help find it cute. "I was afraid…. Of what would happen if you didn't make it."

"Y—"

"I would be left to live a life that I lost all meaning for." Rikku looked shocked. "The oracle said I would in fact fall for someone… someone who I had already cared for." He stepped forward and frowned at the step back she took.

Had he escaped immortality for her?

-----

Wakka chuckled a little. "You ok?" He asked his dazed fiancé. As he pulled himself up and kissed her neck gently. Lulu slowly opened her eyes examining him closely. This could not be the same Wakka she had grown up with. There was just no way. Lulu brought her face close to his and slowly began to kiss him, starting at his lips and settling at a spot on his neck causing him to shake involuntarily at the new sensation. "Gee Lu…" He said lowly as she became just a bit more aggressive.

He looked to his side at her and felt himself heat up. Her alluring red eyes were wide open looking straight at him resembling a vampire knowing at his neck waiting for the salty taste of blood. He couldn't tare himself away from her gaze.

Lulu pulled away slowly and leaned fully into his embrace. Wakka smiled as he carried her to their room.

-----

"But….how did you know it was me?" Rikku asked.

"I didn't." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Rikku watched him hang his head a little; she stepped toward him and touched his face. Auron looked up into her green and gray eyes.

"I can't be what you want." He spoke quietly. Rikku nodded. She sat next to him in deep thought. What was she going to do? He loved her! She loved him! So why all this confusion?

She sighed loudly. "Old people are so complicated."

Auron laughed.

-----

They made-out ever so slowly on their bed. Both lying on their sides, Wakka held her waist with one hand and her face with the other.

"Mmm Lu." He mumbled as he pulled her closer to him. He rolled on top of her and looked down at her; searching her eyes. "Yeah?" He asked. Lulu snaked her arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth then nodded lightly. Wakka kissed her again, this time harder. He pulled himself closer to her.

------

Rikku lay on Auron's lap as she read a magazine. Auron merely sat in thought, smiling every once and a while at his Al Bhed princess making little noises at the articles she read.

"It is getting late." He announced, even though he wanted their time to last forever,

Rikku sighed and sat up. "Why do we do this?"

"What?"

"This!" Rikku flailed her arms about. "I can't…" She her herself say as she stood and walked. Auron stood as well. Every second he stood there he knew it was killing her, he knew this.

"I'd better go…"

"Aggrrh fine Auron just leave, just leave and don't come back!" She spat angrily, a sob escaping her. "Zicd mayja" ["Just leave."] "Please….zicd mayja."

-----

Lulu moaned, her head arched back, Wakka slowly expressing himself to her. Lulu loving every agonizing second. Ever since Bevelle he had become so much more secure with his feelings and ways of expression. She realized that all he ever wanted to do was make her happy, and right now he was.

"Lu." He whispered. Lulu looked at him. He smiled shyly. It was then that he looked like his old self and she couldn't help smile back. She ran a hand through his hair.

They both slept very well that night.

------

Her lips slowly grazed his. She pulled away very quickly unsure of her actions. Auron was sitting in front of her. His gloved hand went for her cheek but Rikku stood and turned her back from him. He stood and stepped behind her. Auron wrapped one hand around her waist. Rikku shivered a little. Then turned around and hugged him with all her might.

"I will always remember…." Auron spoke into her messy blonde hair.

"Memories are nice," she looked up at him. "But that's all they are…"

**AN: Bet you guys weren't expecting an update so soon huh? Lol Well the next one might take me a little while, I'm trying to learn a song on the piano right now and I'm OCDing over it lol It's called "I Giorni" by Ludovico Einaudi. It's really a beautiful peace that I heard on youtube. If you type in "FFX Classical Piano" Then it should be the first video there. Just so you guys can see what im trying to battle here lol I can't read music either so its all by ear. But it sounds pretty awesome if I do say so myself :) **

**AND!! I got a new Fanart done yesterday! Check out my profile for my DA link. It's called "Stolen Kiss" I'm pretty nervous to see what you guys think of it.**

**Um…yeah JND, I hope it's starting to make sense for you guys. This chapter may be a little confusing if you don't remember the beginning of the story with Auron….umm so let me know what you think!**

**Gotta thank my beta Isis, we knocked out two chapters in two days! (57, 58)**

**And my reviewers, you guys know who you are :) **

**KathleenDee **


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

The sun wasn't up yet, but everyone else was. Or at least they appeared to be as they walked along side each other in the dark. They had to see Sir Auron off around 5 in the morning.

Tidus yawned and looked around. "Hey, Gramps, couldn't you have left at a normal time?" He asked once he found Auron walking alongside a quiet Rikku.

"Normal?"

"Yeah like…not now?"

Auron huffed. "You're getting lazy; how is sword training?"

Tidus nervous scratched the back of his neck, "Oh…heh yeah, see…."

"As I thought."

Tidus sighed and return to Yuna's side. They continued their walk in silence. Even Wakka and Lulu seemed to be very quiet as they walked hand in hand next to Yuna and Tidus. Yuna wondered about the two, especially Lulu. She had slowly noticing changes in her. Could it just be her way of adapting to such an emotion as love along with all the wedding and Bevelle drama? It could, but then Yuna suspected something else. She brushed it off as Tidus slipped his arm over her shoulder and smiled at her. She decided to follow in what everyone else was doing and enjoy the walk.

Rikku and Auron often exchanged glances with one another as they walked. Some of them she melted under, and others she didn't dare look back. It was a constant struggle with her. Rikku sighed outwardly once the dock came into view. They all stopped once at the edge.

"Sir, we are ready to leave." Klaus saluted to Auron.

"Very well, make that last adjustments, I will be aboard momentarily."

"Sir!"

"You better come back in time ya? Else I'll never hear da end of it from, Lu," Wakka grinned. Despite everything he still held Sir Auron in very high regard. The men briefly embraced.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint the bride-to-be," Auron said as he bowed slightly to her. Lulu bowed as well causing her braids to fall over her shoulders.

"Take care, Sir Auron."

He nodded then moved to Yuna who was about to hug him but stopped and bowed half way.

Rikku giggled. "He won't bite you, Yunie."

"Yes but—" Just then Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and walked her over Auron and embraced them both.

"Group hug!"

Auron moved around a little then just gave in with a defeated sigh. He looked down at them, the resemblance to Jecht and Braska evident at that moment. Tidus finally released allowing Yuna to escape a deep blush on her features.

Auron shook his head and sent a mall smile. "Your father would be proud, stay strong, Lady Yuna."

"Thank you." She bowed again and sent Tidus a mini glare.

"What!? We're all family here," he chuckled.

Rikku looked at Auron and extended her hand. "Guess I'll be seeing you, huh?"

Auron took it gently. "Yes, very soon."

Rikku pulled herself a little more and tippy toed to kiss his cheek, whispering, "I'd better," before letting his hand go and shifting her weight on the balls of her feet. Auron chuckled a little just for her then looked at everyone else and nodded before stepping onto the boat.

They stood there, some waving others just watching the boat begin to disappear onto the rising sun.

Lulu heard Wakka sigh at her side. She turned slightly to see him staring at the sunrise dreamily.

"It's nice ya?"

"It is," she agreed.

Rikku was the first to head back to town. Then Tidus and Yuna.

"Just look at them." Yuna motioned to the couple standing beside each other. Standing close yet not touching, you could just notice the difference between their stances now and when they first returned from the pilgrimage.

Tidus smiled. "Yeah." He took her hand. "But…never mind."

"What?"

"Is it just me, or do they seem a little...I don't know, funny?"

"I know what you mean, but I'm not sure as well, don't we all seem a little funny with all this stuff going on?"

"…Yeah that's true. So what are we doing today?" Tidus decided to save that talk for another time.

"I have to help out at the Temple for the wedding."

Tidus grinned, "I guess I can lend my expertise."

Yuna chuckled softly, "It's a wonder our wedding turned out so well…"

"Hey!" They began laughing.

Across the beach Wakka began to sit down. He looked up at Lulu still standing.

"Sit down, Lu, you're always on your feet…"

Lulu sighed and sat next to him, making sure not to get sand all over her dress. She wasn't in the mood to go against Wakka suggestions, it was just too early and she knew he meant well by them.

The morning was calm, and for once she didn't feel ill at all. Maybe it was the fresh scent of the salty seawater, whatever it was, Lulu felt relax, she felt good. She could sense that Wakka felt the same; his shoulders were slouched slightly, and his feathery red hair was sloppily spiked causing it to flow along with the ocean breeze instead of stand up still. Lulu knew the signs of a happy Wakka, and she knew it was because of her. That alone made her feel a tiny tingle somewhere in her body she couldn't quite place.

"You smilin', Lu?" Wakka asked with a little chuckle. He had been watching her for more than a minute without her really noticing.

"No."

"What you thinkin' 'bout?"

"Just… things…"

"Things?" He must have found this a funny matter to ponder since he started laughing. Lulu became aware of her features and turned them back to their usually stoic pose.

"Yes things, Wakka."

"Ok, ok." He put up his hands in defense. Lulu shook her head and looked out onto the water. "Um…would…y'know…be one of those things?" He noticed her stiffen just a little.

"Wakka…"

"Lulu."

"You are worried, why?"

"Why?" Wakka asked. She acted if things like this happened everyday! "Lu…"

"Ok," she realized how childish that question had been. "Maybe I'm trying to avoid…" She looked down at her hands. "…thinking about it?"

Wakka nodded. He noticed how nervous she became, maybe he was being a little insensitive, Wakka never really stopped to think about what Lulu might be going through. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "Gee Lu, I didn't… I mean I never…" Just then a thought came to him and he seemed a little frightened. "Lu…. last night…you think maybe….."

"What?" She looked up, her tone confused.

"You don't think I hurt…" He finished the question with his eyes. Lulu looked at him for a second then chuckled lightly her face a little pink from blush. "What, Lu?"

Lulu composed herself and rested a hand on his forearm. "No, Wakka. Not until the very end will you cause some kind of harm." She couldn't resist another little chuckle.

Wakka, on the other hand was blushing deeply. He tried to grin but it just fell apart. "Oh…"

Lulu patted his arm lightly then returned it to her lap. She began to think more on the subject when all of a sudden she felt Wakka's hand on hers. He obviously wasn't done with their conversation. She sighed, outwardly feigning annoyance; maybe Wakka would get the signal that she wasn't ready…for anything. She had to deal with one thing at a time, and right now the wedding was it. This strategy allowed her to focus on every detail, gave her time to adjust her thoughts and weight options. Lulu liked the order of her thought process. Wakka however was a bit more frantic with his thinking, and although Lulu could in fact think quickly and logically she preferred to take time when it came to personal affairs, and they had nothing but time.

Wakka frowned just a little, he knew she wanted to just think things through, but he wished she thought things through aloud, with him. He didn't want to upset her, and telling from her body language he was slowly getting there so Wakka did the best thing possible. He leaned to his side and kissed her cheek before getting up. Lulu watched him carefully.

Taking off his shirt he said, "Think I might go for a morning swim ya?" By then the world around them was an array of oranges and pinks. The cool morning breezes whipped by and Lulu missed his warm body next to hers.

"You'll catch a fever," she heard herself say. Was she generally concerned or was it that she felt as if she pushed him away? Lulu didn't know, maybe a bit of both. She wouldn't want him sneezing during their vows.

Wakka smiled boyishly down at her as he handed her his shirt and stretched his arms out behind him. "Nah, worst it'll do is wake me up."

Lulu watched him run off into the surf. She supposed she got what she wanted, space, and time to think. A sudden smile graced her features. Wakka was very observant, or at least he had become this way over the course of the years. A Guardian had to notice things others didn't. She mused how a younger Wakka would relentlessly bring up a certain topic until she lost her mind.

Lulu fingered the shirt in her hands, the smile fading; he was grown now, a man soon to be married, and soon after, a father.

Yevon she wasn't ready for that last one.

Marrying Wakka she was ready for, she loved him dearly why not get married? But with marriage came children…

Eventually, Lulu thought, of course she wanted be a mother. She had taken a great and unexplainable joy helping to raise Yuna. Motherhood is a very beautiful thing. However she was fearful, nervous you could even say. Was she ready? What did ready even mean? Though all these thoughts crossed her mind she never once let it show and she had reason to hide her doubts. Wakka fed off of her energy like the stars did the moon. If she was nervous he'd be on the verge of a panic attack, yet if she was calm, he was as tranquil as the night's sea. Lulu knew this; it had always been that way, even before she and Chappu. They relied on one another, and it was just then that Lulu realized she relied on him for piece of mind and security in all senses of the word. If Wakka were around, everything would be fine.

Wait…if Wakka were around everything would be fine…Lulu smiled once more. Everything would be fine.

After some clearing of the head Wakka swam back to shore. He had concluded that if Lulu wanted to spend all the time in the world to think, then he would let her. As long as she was calm about it, he would be to. He met a very peaceful looking Lulu once on shore.

"Ay what guy you daydreaming about diss time?" he teased as she stood and gave him his shirt.

"A blitzer," she said lightly.

Wakka grinned as he used the shirt to rub himself dry. "Oh yeah? Is he good lookin', Lu?" They began their trek up the dirt path leading back to Besaid Village.

"He is handsome, yes."

"Hmm…Blitzer…handsome…Letty?"

Lulu began laughing. "No no…although Letty…" She led him on and Wakka fell right into her trap. They were walking along side the islands many waterfalls now.

"Eh, I can't believe dis ya? My own fiancé crushin' on Letty." Wakka chuckled as he put the shirt around his neck and held onto it with both hands. Lulu shook her head and they walked in silence for a little. "What about Keepa? I can see you two havin' some cute babies," Wakka joked.

"He is already married, Wakka."

"Dat's the only thing stoppin' you? Gee, Lu, you got me thinkin' now."

"About?"

Wakka let his damp shirt hang from one shoulder and picked up Lulu's hand with his own. "How lucky I am." His tone was a lot softer now.

For some reason Lulu fought back a laugh. His timing was so perfect and so intentional that it almost seemed cheesy. Wakka began laughing outwardly from seeing her face come into a wiry grin. He dropped her hand. "Last time I try and be romantic ya?" He was smiling though he made a point to look in another direction.

They continued walking, both taking joy in the sights around them, both watching the island wake with such a beauty that they were rendered speechless. The morning air floating by and whipping Wakka in the chest slowly he was still a little damp and was starting to get really cold. It didn't help that his pants were sticking to his body and making things very uncomfortable.

"Didn't I tell you?"

Without having to ask what she was talking about Wakka flashed her a smile. He never listened to sound advise, especially from Lulu, he did it to spite her and she knew it.

"I'll just have to make you a tea."

Wakka groaned then quickly turned it into a happy sigh as Lulu's glare latched onto him. Lulu made the most amazing teas, yet when you were sick they generally tasted horrible. The air started to get warmer as they became closer to the growing village.

"So, Lu… "

"Yes, Wakka."

"How come you're not always hungry?"

Lulu sighed, she feared this was just the beginning of a string of endless questions, should she indulge him?

"How come you are _always_ hungry?" Not by a long shot. Not yet at least.

Wakka looked puzzled by the question. "Wha…cause I mean…m…" Just then a little boy ran up to the two as they entered the village.

"Eh, Mista Wakka, sir, how's it goin'?" It was Tino, Wakka's little protégé. Wakka brightened up a little and got down to his level.

"Eh you growin' tall ya?"

"I been practin' Blitz too!"

Lulu watched on as the two exchanged a few words, she couldn't help but notice how Wakka reacted to the younger kids of the island. It was then that Lulu got an idea. "Would he like to be our ring bearer, Wakka?" Lulu asked facing Tino. His little face lit up.

Wakka stood and scratched his chin. "Lu, dat's a great idea! So how bout it?" He looked down at Tino.

"Oh goodness ya, course I would!"

Wakka began laughing and Lulu found herself smiling she stopped however when she felt a little head on her stomach and arms around her waist. She looked down at the child who was hugging her, a little shocked. "Thank you, thank you!" Lulu's smile returned after a moment's hesitation, she gently ran a hand through his messy brown hair.

"You're quite welcome." She felt a warm sensation rising in her throat coating her words with a thick richness.

Wakka nearly melted. He couldn't stop staring; her face almost glowing in the early morning sunshine. She looked amazing to him in that one second, so pure, and so happy.

Tino detached himself from around her and smiled up at the woman everyone claimed to be so cold. "Can't believe I get to carry em! Everyone gonna be so jealous ya!" and just like that he dashed off to find someone to brag to. Lulu turned to Wakka and couldn't miss the goofy smile spread across his face.

"What?" She asked nudging him just a little.

"Nothin'."

"What?" She pressed on, determined to know what was causing him to have that stupidly adorable look on his face.

"Nothin' nothin'… just thought that was cute, Lu." They continued walking toward their hut.

"He follows you around enough, I can't believe you haven't thought of it yet."

He didn't seem to be listening, only completing his thoughts "…Seein' you with kids ya? It's cute…" Lulu almost blushed at this. Thankfully they were now at their hut and she could change the subject.

"So much to do…" She said aloud while watching Wakka try and make breakfast. The wedding day was in two day**s **and Lulu was wondering where all the time had gone.

"Yeah… guess I gotta rush order a mini suit for Tino ya?" Lulu nodded although his back was turned to her. Wakka continued on mumbling about things that needed to be done while Lulu sipped her tea quietly doing the same in her mind. She was abruptly brought out of this state by a surge of curses and groans of pain. Lulu looked up to see Wakka limping over to the counter and leaning on it.

"What happened?" He mumbled something incoherent, his accent worse than ever. "What?" She stood next to him.

"Blasted edges jumped out at me ya". …Mumble…mumble…mumble…

"Wakka." She caught the last word and merely shook her head before brining him over to the table and sitting him down, only to have him jump up and quickly hobble over to the stove to take off the French toast. "Sit," she ordered sternly. Wakka turned off the range and hobbled back to the table to sit. Lulu pulled his pant leg up and noticed a red graze on his thigh. She touched it lightly only to have Wakka jump and squirm around. "Really Wakka, hold still." The graze began to bruise slightly, but other than that it was nothing but him being clumsy.

Wakka looked at her with a scared look. "How bad?"

Lulu shook her head. "You're getting worked up over nothing."

"Nothing!" Wakka exclaimed as he pulled his pant leg up again. "Look at dat thing!"

"A grown man like you…"

"Dat cut tissue, Lu, look." He pointed down at his leg with a pitiful look about him.

"If it cut tissue then how come it hasn't cut your pants, Wakka?"

Wakka looked at his pants, not even the peace of fabric laid unstitched. "Oh…well it hurts." Lulu rested a comforting hand on his shoulder while she walked over to the counter to get the French toast. Wakka stared at the sharp edges of the kitchen counters. "This place ain't safe for inhabitants, Lu." Lulu laughed at that one. "Serious! Look at that edge...would have cut my throat if I were any shorter."

"You're overreacting."

Wakka merely stared down the dagger like counter edges while rubbing his leg.

They ate breakfast and finally enjoyed some quiet time…well Lulu did at least. She sat upright on their bed reading, taking occasional breaks to make little lists of things she remembered she needed to get done. She hadn't seen much of Wakka; she hoped he was being productive. An hour had past and Lulu figured it was time to start making things happen in the Temple. She stepped out of her room and saw a roll of bubble wrap sitting on the couch. Lulu wondered what in Yevon's name Wakka was up to. She never got a chance to find out because Rikku poked her head into the room at that very moment. Lulu smiled and motioned for her to come in. Rikku dashed in and sat next to the bubble wrap. She absentmindedly popped bubbles as she spoke.

"Please tell me you're heading toward the Temple?" Pop.

Lulu nodded. "Yes…Why?"

"Yunie is driving me crazy!" Pop. " I swear she has gotten worse!" She began to pop the bubbles with a little more force than necessary. "No that's all wrong, Rikku…why don't you do this, Rikku…" She mimicked. Pop…pop…..POP! "Tidus and I escaped!" Lulu watched Al Bhed fidget. Yuna couldn't be that bad. "Yes she could, Lulu, don't give me that look."

Lulu chuckled. "Have you seen Wakka at all?"

"He stopped by a couple times." The mage seemed pleased with her answer.

"Where did Tidus escape to?"

"I don't know I ditched him." Rikku tried not to pop another plastic bubble as she sat.

"Well you are welcome to stay here, but I am heading there to help… it is my wedding after all."

Rikku chuckled as she hopped off the couch popping one last bubble before following the Mage out.

------

Lulu and Rikku arrived at the Temple and began to work on arranging things. The Grand Temple room was where the after party would be held and Lulu spent most of her time arranging tables and directing people. They worked for at least an hour before seeing Yuna.

She walked into the room with clipboard in hand. "Oh, Lulu!" She walked over to the mage and gave Rikku a surprised look. "There you are…anyway, Lulu, you are going to love the main hall." She beamed almost a little too bright and Rikku sent Lulu a look that said "see?"

"Yuna you act as if you are getting married all over again." The mage teased as the three sat at a table.

"Oh I'm just so excited, and you seem so calm."

Lulu nodded. " I am, at least now that I'm seeing results."

"Yes well I am going to put everything I have into this, it's not everyday your big brother and sister get married."

Rikku burst out laughing. "Sure isn't."

Lulu sent her an amused look before looking at the clipboard in front of Yuna. "Why if you weren't High Summoner I would suggest you make a career out of this, Yuna," Lulu complimented after going over the itinerary for tomorrow when all the guests arrive. She smiled when she noticed a particular name. Lulu pointed a slender finger at the list. "Khimari gets in early."

Yuna smiled and nodded. They had not seen the Ronso since their Guardian dinner in Bevelle and she had to admit she did miss him a lot. "Yes I am very excited."

"It's gonna be fun having everyone around, just like old times…Wakka and Tidus goofing around, me and Yunie laughing at them, Lulu being all mysterious…." Yuna and Rikku laughed as Lulu shook her head. "… Khimari in some corner with his tail swaying…Auron…Auron."

Lulu looked up from the clipboard, he had only been gone since this morning and she could already see the doubt streaming onto Rikku's features. Yuna rested a hand on her cousin's shoulders.

"Auron being all serious?" she asked and Rikku nodded with a small smile of gratitude. They all talked for some more then went back to work on decorations until lunchtime. Lulu decided to make something at home, she wanted to utilize everything in the fridge so nothing went bad when she and Wakka went on their honeymoon.

She was walking toward their hut when all of a sudden she heard a rather loud sawing noise coming from inside. Lulu quickened her step and entered the hut. "Wakka?" she yelled into the house. The sawing noise seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Lulu rounded the corner and readied an attack at her fingertips despite the sharp pain she felt. It was slowly becoming painful to cast. Lulu let the spell die however when she took sight of the kitchen…_her_ kitchen.

Wakka!"

Wakka sat in a kitchen chair close up to one of the counters edge with an odd looking machina that Rikku called a power tool. He was slowly going over the edge until turned into a smooth curved surface instead of a pointed triangle. He wore black and gray gloves, clear goggles and blue ear plugs which prevented him from hearing Lulu yelling, he didn't need to hear it, he could feel her presence, he could feel her anger.

He turned off the power tool and lifted his goggles with one hand while he took out the earplugs with the other. "Ay Lu," he smiled sheepishly. She did not look very pleased with him. He cringed a little when she stepped into the room. "Wakka what in Yevon's unworthy name are you doing to my kitchen!"

"Well…y'know I was thinking…"

"No."

"What?"

"No you were not thinking. Look at this place!" She motioned to the pile of dust on the floor in front of him.

"Lu, I think you should calm down…"

"Wakka." Her voice was getting very cold. "What on Spira were you thinking?"

Wakka stood and dusted himself off, an action that seemed to make her even more peeved. "Dis place is too dangerous!"

"Wakka…"

"I seriously hurt myself this mornin' ya!"

"You're acting foolish and impulsively, Wakka. You didn't even ask if I wanted anything changed."

"Impulsive? I live here too!"

"That doesn't mean it's your kitchen!"

Wakka blinked "What? That doesn't even make sense!"

Lulu growled.

Wakka sighed and walked over to her. "Look, Lu, I'm sorry." She still seemed to be fuming. "What—What if you knock yuh tummy on that edge, Lu?"

Lulu watched him, anger slowly draining out of her, but not fast enough. "I'm a lot more careful than you are, Wakka."

"Yeah but…you're not gonna be used to it for a little while and—" He knocked his goggles on the table with frustration. "If you want I'll change it back ya?" he said, his tone hardened.

Lulu sighed; she had no intention of making him angry. She was the one who was supposed to be angry, not him. "Wakka…" She sighed once more and walked over to his work. It wasn't a complete disaster, she concluded, after running her fingers on a smooth edge. He had actually done a wonderful job. "It's fine, you may continue if you wish."

Wakka stepped next to her. "I just thought it would be safer for…_us_ if I changed a few things y'know?"

Lulu nodded seeing where he was going with all this. She stopped mid-nod however and looked at him. "A few?"

Wakka grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Lulu began to look around the kitchen for more of Wakka's works. As it turned out all the knives were covered in bubble wrap, the very front gas range had been turned into a hot plate, Lulu's tea cauldron was covered and backed into a corner, and the ice box now had a lock on it. Lulu turned to Wakka as he fished his pockets for the key. She wanted to say something, wanted to tell him that maybe he was about a half a year too early but somewhere inside she knew it was his way of dealing with things for the time being. He actually looked a little cute covered in sawdust. Lulu shook her head and then remembered why she was home in the first place.

"How am I to eat lunch?"

"Lunch time already? I could take a break."

------

"Ok…are you sure?"

"Yes."

Several hours after lunch Lulu pulled Rikku aside for some training

Rikku closed her green eyes and thought hard; her features becoming tight and her cheek dented slightly where she bit the inside of her mouth in thought. "How am I supposed to know?"

Lulu stood across from her, the evening fading behind her. Rikku was not exactly sure where on the island they were. Lulu had her close her eyes and mediate on the way there, letting only her voice and arm direct her. Lulu knew the location well, it was her special place on the island, where she used to train and escape from everyone so she could harvest her thoughts as a child. The ruins around them served as an adequate field for concentrated magic. The Elders could never find her this way. It had a small but clear view of the beach (where she would watch Chappu and Wakka play without having to worry about someone watching her watching them). The sun would set above the ocean and cast a sudden golden hue to the small earthy clearing; making every step upon the cracked cobblestone almost magical. As a child she would sit and wonder what stood there 1,000 years ago. Whose home, business or even whose secret spot she was invading? Yes, this was her sanctuary.

She had never before brought anyone there; if Wakka knew about it he never spoke of it. It was her place and hers alone. She brought Rikku because of the magic field mainly. The space was tight with a ruined foundation around them, yet had enough room to maneuver. She needed to practice close contact and Lulu knew of no other place with such benefits. She knew Rikku wouldn't speak of it, partly because of how they got there (Rikku's eyes being closed and deep in thought) and because she simply wasn't paying attention.

_I wonder which is best, _Lulu thought with a little smirk. Would she rather have a focused student? Did it matter? Rikku was nowhere near focused but Lulu admired her work ethic anyway. "You will feel it."

The Al Bhed closed her eyes tighter, as if the answer was somewhere on the inside of her eye lids in tiny script.

"In your special case, it is of the utmost importance that you are in complete control of your transformation," Lulu lectured as she circled the Al Bhed.

"Ok."

"Don't speak, Rikku. Just listen," she said in a light yet firm voice. Rikku nodded eyes still closed. "You must be able to find this place at a moments' notice; one never knows when a deadly blow is about to hit." Lulu stopped when she was behind Rikku. She placed a chilling hand on her bare arm and Rikku jumped. Lulu shook her head and continued to walk. "You are too tense."

"But…"

"You have to maintain level-headedness at all times." Lulu stood near one slanted pillar. "You may open your eyes." Rikku did as she was told and let a tired breath out. "Fatigued or not, Rikku, your enemy will see this and use it to his advantage."

Rikku nodded. "But you can't be level-headed in a battle…say Yunie got hurt…what would you do?"

"An excellent question, I will tell you, then you must complete your element and Nul drill."

"Ok." She nodded again stepping closer to the mage to hear what she had to say.

"It would be quite the decision to make, but remember as a Mage you do not have a half a second to make it. Control is key."

Lulu motioned for Rikku to sit. The poor girl was already yawning. This would be their last training session until Lulu came back from the honeymoon, while away Yuna would take over and teach some basic white magic. Rikku plopped herself down on a grassy area near the beach view. The evening breeze felt cool and refreshing on her tanned skin as she shielded her eyes from the golden glare of the falling sun. They were still green and swirly save for a small ring of gray that hugged the pupil.

"Of course I would be affected by this, but if the rest of the party were in danger then I would have to continue to fight."

Rikku nodded. "Tidus would probably throw himself in front of the fiend." She chuckled at the mental image.

Lulu smiled lightly "Drills."

Rikku stood and sighed. "Ok, ok."

------

"But what about formation? We gotta make sure we stay in the same one." Tidus and Wakka were sitting in Tidus's living room talking about Blitzball while Yuna looked over some old white magic scrolls in the large living room chair. She was preparing for her training session with Rikku. They were all waiting for Rikku and Lulu to return so they could eat dinner together.

"Dat's a good point ya? But we gotta make sure we cover all the other aspects too," Wakka said as he twirled the Blitzball in his hand and tossed it up in the air to catch it.

Tidus nodded thoughtfully. "But…" He trailed off when he noticed something. "Say what's that Wakka?" He asked, his voice taking on a teasing tone.

"What's what?" Wakka looked confused.

"That!" Tidus pointed an accusing finger at Wakka's neck. He sat up and leaned toward the red head. "Why it looks to me like Wakka has got himself a hickie!"

Wakka pushed his head away from him. "Ay back up ya? It's nothing of the sort."

"Ok." Tidus crossed his arms. "What is it then?"

Wakka scratched the back of his head. "It's uh…it's a mosquito bite."

"They say the female ones are the only ones that bite. Hmmm."

Yuna merely shook her head with a small smile as she read her scroll.

"Cut it out ya?" Wakka continued to blush furiously.

When he shaved that morning it wasn't _that_ bad. Tidus chuckled then let up with the teasing. Just in time too for Lulu and Rikku arrived only seconds later, Tidus sent him a smirk when Lulu sat next to him. They spoke of the schedule for the next three days then ate dinner that Yuna prepared earlier.

_**Later that Night**_

"Now you know how I feel." Lulu rolled her eyes as Wakka extended his neck in front of the bathroom mirror.

Wakka shook his head at her comment and asked if it was that noticeable.

"Wakka, is there a problem with me doing that?" she finally asked testing him just a little.

Wakka stopped looking in the mirror. "No, Lu…no." He shook his head frantically.

"Then stop complaining," she smirked as she left the bathroom. Wakka watched her leave then followed her out.

"But…but it's so noticeable!"

She sighed again. "No it isn't."

"Yeah, Lu…we gotta set rules." That caused her to chuckle as she began to change into her nightgown.

"Like?" This she had to hear.

Wakka sat on the foot of the bed. "Uh…" He tried to think of something to say, but Lulu stripping off her clothes in front of him wasn't exactly helping the matter. Lulu wasn't aware of his gaze until a moment of complete silence.

She chuckled. "Rules that I have to follow? But you don't?" She deliberately took her time.

"No ya, we…both gotta…follow em'."

_Yevon why!_

"Ok." Lulu stepped forward clad in her underwear. "Rule one…" She pulled his headband over his eyes. "No peeking." She whispered into his ear. She let her hand run down his arm. And he shivered. "Rule two…" He heard her say then felt a palm push his chest so that he was lying on his back. "No moving."

"Lu—"

"Rule three, no speaking," she chuckled.

"Ok," he gulped.

**AN: Hey!!! So what do ya think? I think im gonna update slower, it seems I get more reviews that way lol **

**Anywho in JND world, this is the second to last chappy…sniffle. But I tell no lie when I say the last chapter is gonna be awesome… and long! I also wrote a new one-shot that I hope will hold you over until the next chapter. Head to my profile and check it out! **

**So right now I'm pretty much focusing on this last chapter but if you have any Fic ideas for my next big Fic be sure to tell me.**

**Thanks!**

**KathleenDee **


	60. Chapter 60

_** This story is dedicated to all my faithful readers…**_

**Chapter 60**

For someone who was to be married within the next two days she was very calm, she saw no reason to overreact or even to worry at all…about the wedding. She was too busy to think about the wedding…too busy thinking about the rest of her life, the rest of their life.

It was early morning, the sun was still tucked away into the sky and Lulu was, for once, the only one awake. She'd crawled out of bed a few minutes ago and was now standing in her newly renovated kitchen with a warm cup of tea clasped in two hands. The kitchen window was open and the morning air balanced out the morning chill with the warm sustenance in her hands. She took another sip and began to think.

The night before, after play wrestling with Wakka they finally got tired and fell under the covers, laughing all the while. She supposed he had had something on his mind from earlier because he began to talk sleepily to her about his doubts and worries. It was a little reassuring to her that some of his troubles matched hers. That meant they were on the same page and in a way, it felt good. She didn't feel alone anymore, and that's what the marriage was, among other things. Union, togetherness, one. They would be together for as long as they could and it comforted Lulu a great deal - even if she didn't admit it.

She continued to sip her tea. The early morning silence felt like a splash of cold water, refreshing and prompting awareness of ones actual existence. She liked that awareness; she liked feeling alive.

She thought on, briefly wondering if she should be drinking her tea so hot now that someone else had to drink it too…maybe she should add more sugar? Lulu shook her head with a small chuckle; she was beginning to think like Wakka.

Wakka - the one to blame for such confusion. Well, she couldn't really blame him, she was the one who actually told him to prove his love. That brought a smile to her face again. He had sure proved it all right. Now a sigh came, wiping away the small smile. Aside from comforting her about them being on the same page. Wakka's worries worried her… They were so ill-prepared, so inadequate, so so…so in love.

"Love can't be all, there must be more," she told herself in a concentrated whisper. Love was the start and the ending, but what about the middle?

She took another sip.

It was then that it hit Lulu. What did she know about anything?! Nothing, obviously, or she wouldn't be worrying so much. She chuckled almost bitterly.

"The wise Lulu without words? How did that happen?"

The sarcasm soon ended, and she shook her head at her childishness. She had to figure this out, and she would in due time. She had to, but maybe she was reading into this too much. She was still getting used to all these emotions after all. Maybe she was being paranoid…no no, that wasn't right.

Lulu's mind raced on as she washed her cup and went to open the icebox to start breakfast when she noticed the huge padlock on it. She cursed Wakka and his overreacting all the way to their room. She was actually really hungry. The tea only made her more aware of that.

Lulu didn't want to wake him up so she silently checked the pants he had been wearing yesterday and started looking through his things. She wore a quizzical look as she found a bunch of pebbles in one of his pockets and what looked like wet paper in the other.

_He probably forgot to take it out before swimming…_

After what seemed like an eternity of looking, Lulu decided that once her stomach began to growl, she needed to wake him up. She opened the blinds just a little to brighten the room and sat on her side of the bed next to the dead weight of a professional Blitzball player.

She smiled just a little to herself. He was a very big man, yet for some reason she didn't see him that way. She supposed his personality just made him seem so much smaller and gentler. The smile soon dropped as she could feel the tight emptiness of her stomach.

"Wakka."

She began by pushing his shoulder lazily. He was lying on his stomach with an arm stretched out for her while they slept.

"Wakka," she repeated, this time a bit sterner.

Wakka snorted silently and nuzzled his face on the pillow, still very much asleep. She flicked his ear then sighed with frustration. She was becoming less patient as the days went on, she hoped he knew that.

"Wakka." That one sounded angry enough to wake him slightly.

Wakka sniffled a little and barely opened his eyes. "Lu?" he asked, still sounding asleep.

"Wakka, where did you put the key for the ice box? I can't make—"

"Huh?" He lifted his head just a little.

"Where is they key for the ice box?"

"My pocket should be in my pocket." He slowly rolled over onto his back and patted his thighs under the covers. "Where are my pockets?"

"Wakka, you're not wearing pants."

Wakka looked confused, an expression that she found utterly adorable on his fuzzy face (he hadn't shaved yet). "No pants?" He pulled the cover off him. "Oh, but I'm wearin' boxers, Lu…"

Lulu touched his shoulder. "Wakka, look at me."

"Ok, Lu," he said lightly.

She noticed his brown eyes were still very foggy with sleep - it was still a little early. "The keys for the ice box…so I can make breakfast."

"I gave it to you…I think."

Lulu got up out of bed and left the room. She could feel herself overreacting and she knew that she would yell at him for no reason. Well she had a reason, but it was early and he really did look sleepy. She found herself in the kitchen staring at the pad lock. She decided to just look for dry ingredients because the market didn't open for another hour. She put on water for more tea then began her search.

After slamming the last cupboard closed she heard Wakka dragging his feet into the kitchen. He was still clad in nothing but his boxer briefs and looked a little more alert. He walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned.

Lulu blinked before not even bothering, she pointed to the pad lock on the icebox and watched him walk over to a small red clay pot sitting next to the sugar container. He pulled out a small key and unlatched the icebox then placed the key and the lock into the clay pot.

"It would have been nice if you told me where you planned on putting it."

Wakka didn't say anything; he merely smiled a little and left the room. Moments later Lulu heard the shower turn on. By the time Wakka arrived back in the kitchen clad in cargo shorts and a white under shirt, Lulu was already eating. He leaned over and kissed her cheek while she chewed.

"Morning, Lu."

She swallowed. "Good morning, Wakka." She watched him as he quickly buttered some bread and sat across from her. They stared at one another for a little while. "What?"

"Just thinkin'," he laughed when she rolled her eyes. "Ay gimmie a break ya? I never been married before, I'm a little nervous."

Lulu smiled while shaking her head just a little. "I'm not worried."

"About _that_," he took a bite of bread. "But I know you were up thinkin' bout other stuff."

"I was." She was tired of trying to convince him that she wasn't.

"And I know me goin' on last night hasn't really helped." He sounded a little sad.

After breakfast they went over their plans for the day up until the bonfire where they had to leave each other.

"But can't I tag along for something?" Wakka asked as they sat in their living room.

"Wakka, you have things to get done too, your suit had better be in on time," she warned him.

"But look, we don't spend any time together, then we meet up for one minute and then say goodbye again till we get married!"

Lulu stood and looked down at him. "And then we get married, and have a whole week to ourselves." She leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Now stop complaining."

Wakka sighed with a little smile on his face. The same smile he got whenever she touched or kissed him in a way that seemed normal. "Alright alright."

He stood and placed his hand on her face and held her gaze before kissing her lovingly. When they separated Lulu smiled with her eyes and turned for the door. "Bye, Lu."

"Bye." She was amazed that his kisses still gave her shivers.

Wakka waited till she was gone before taking a heavy breath in. Yevon did she still do that? He smiled to himself; he hoped she never stopped doing that to him.

"Ok ya? First things first…gotta finish planning this honeymoon."

----

"Nervous?"

"No."

"I was nervous."

"You seem like the type."

"Hey!" Tidus chuckled then stopped. "Well Wakka is a lucky man."

"Was that a compliment?" Lulu asked, teasing him some. They were the only ones that could go pick up Kimahri when he arrived. Lulu didn't mind Tidus, she just wanted him to shut up.

"Course it was," Tidus smiled. "Anyway I uh wanted to talk you about babies."

Lulu gave him a look. "What about them… is Yuna pregnant?"

Tidus turned a shade of red. "Uh, no, not that I know of."

"Not that you know of?"

"I- I mean I know she isn't."

"You are both young, wait a while longer."

"But Yuna—"

"Yuna is still young as well. Trust me when I say that she is not ready." _I'm not even ready._

You would have thought that she said that aloud the way Tidus was looking at her. "Anyway it's gonna be hard being a dad, with some people it just comes natural, why just the other day…"

_Shut up shut up shut up._

Yevon the boy could talk. _How does Yuna put up with him?_ Lulu wondered as the two continued to walk toward the dock.

"…and then the kid just stops cryin' and runs straight for Wakka." Tidus began to laugh. "Clung to his leg like a jelly." He stretched a little. "Anyway, Wakka, is probably going to be an awesome dad…I mean that is if you guys...y'know."

"If we what?" Lulu asked, sounding a little snobby.

"If you guys want kids, I hear once yuh hit a certain age everything just starts droppin'." Tidus did whistling noise that sounded like something falling then realized who exactly he was talking to. "…uh but not you guys…you guys are younger than my folks…and uh…my uh mom was going to have another….uh..."

"I'll just forget I heard that," she stated calmly. Tidus nodded and decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the trip.

-----

"So about tonight!" Rikku smiled.

"Lulu hasn't told me anything, Rikku." Yuna shook her head with a faint smile.

"But I'm telling you. We have to take her to the airship, like we did with you, wasn't that fun?"

"We'll see what she says." Yuna picked up a flower. "Now let's hurry and this done so we have time for rehearsal."

"So who went with Lulu to get Kimahri?"

"Tidus."

Rikku started laughing.

"What?"

"I feel bad for him."

"Why is that, he and Lulu get along better than most would think."

"Really? Anyway it's just that Lulu has been pretty cranky lately y'know. She might bite his head off."

"Yes, she has been a little more Lulu lately…" Yuna said while looking for a place for the lone flower. Why on Spira had Wakka ordered an odd amount was beyond her. "Wakka knows something…"

"Wakka knows what ay?" The Blitzer entered the Temple and looked at the two. "What do I know?"

"What's wrong with Lulu," Rikku said as she and Yuna walked over to him.

"Lu? Nothing ya…why?"

Rikku put her hand to her chin in thought.

"She has been acting strange lately," Yuna added, looking straight at him.

Wakka shifted a little. "Maybe it's all diss wedding stuff…" He looked away from Yuna which was proof enough for her that he knew something. "I know it's makin' me nervous."

"You done planning the honeymoon?" Rikku asked excitedly, completely forgetting what she and Yuna were asking him.

Wakka blushed. "Ya, I think she's gonna like it a lot."

"Where is it?" Yuna asked.

Wakka got a little gleam in his eye. "Well y'know how Lu likes all that historical stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's like that."

Yuna laughed when he refused to give up any more information. "I don't think Rikku can lose an actual location," she teased.

"Hey we found the ring didn't we!" Rikku piped up.

Wakka chuckled. "Alright alright I'll tell yuh."

Just as Wakka leaned forward to tell them Elder Novak walked in. "Wakka, your presence please."

He bowed for Yuna and Rikku then waited for Wakka to trot over. "Sir?"

Yuna watched as Wakka began to slouch a little. He scratched the back of his and left with the Elder.

"Hope he's back before Lulu get's here."

----

Lulu, Tidus and Kimahri returned shortly after that. Everyone just sat and took in the temple's beauty as they waited for Datto's father (who was to marry them) and Wakka to start the brief rehearsal.

"Wow, guys, this place looks great!" Tidus smiled as he looked around.

"Thanks." Rikku stretched herself a little on a pew. "So, Kimahri, how's it goin', big guy?"

"Khimari glad fot break."

That made Tidus and Rikku laugh. Yuna was running around fixing things which left Lulu again to her worst enemy: her thoughts.

Kimahri knew, she concluded after some thought. He hadn't said anything though, and for that she was grateful. She wondered if it was a Ronso thing? They did have keener senses than humans - but that keen? She felt bad for the Ronso women who stood in the same situation. They would have no time to…

No time to what?

She had all the time in Spira, well until she started to show, no way people would believe she was one month with that huge stomach. Lulu sighed inaudibly - how did she get herself in this again? Oh yeah Wakka, it was all his fault. She tried to pinpoint the exact moment they conceived this… this….she didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. Then there was that question; which would be best? What if it was a boy? She had an idea of what raising a girl would be like. Just then she looked up to see Yuna. Something like Yuna, but a boy? She looked over at Tidus and mentally shuddered. Lulu got so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Wakka walk in and greet Kimahri then take a quiet seat next to her.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" he asked in a whisper.

Lulu almost jumped. Had he been sitting there the whole time? "I am wondering why you are late."

"Had to take care of some things."

"I don't believe you."

"I know," Wakka smiled. "But I got a lot done."

They continued to talk for a little while about how the decorations came out before the actual rehearsal started. Datto's father walked them through Besaid customs and then they started the line-ups until it was Lulu's turn.

"You ok?" Wakka asked in a whisper as she made it to the front and they were facing one another.

"Not my best I must admit."

Wakka smiled a little. She seemed to be in a good mood despite everything. Maybe the wedding bliss had finally hit her.

"What are you laughing at?" she hissed.

Maybe not.

"Nothing, Lu…just, I'm excited."

"What are they saying?" Rikku asked in a whisper to Yuna who was standing to her right. The couple was just standing up front and talking quietly, very quietly.

"I'm not sure," Yuna said, watching them.

"I mean it's big y'know…I get to be with you, like really be with you, no questions asked..." That's her husband. Lulu couldn't help but smile. He really did seem happy. His face was a wide smile and his eyes shining. "And look you smilin' for me too!"

He was acting completely and utterly childish, and she loved it.

"I'm not smiling for you." Lulu said trying to sound stem when all she wanted to do was smile, smile for him because even though this whole situation was freaking her out, she could always depend on him to lighten the mood just when her thoughts got borderline.

Wakka smiled knowingly down at her. Yevon in twenty-four hours he would be standing in that same exact spot. He was ready, ready to love and protect and share and give and take and support and…

"What?" She asked looking up at him, one moment he's giving her that "yeah right" smile and the next he's not smiling at all, at least not with his mouth. He's just looking at her with those warm brown of his.

"Nothin', just wondern' who else you smile like that for."

He had a point there. She could actually feel the difference in her cheeks when smiling at someone other than Wakka. For one it was a lot harder. Wakka's smiles just came naturally.

"…And then you will kiss her—"

Wakka leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on Lulu's lips much to Lulu's great and obvious surprise. Just then Elder Novak walked in to a room of giggles.

"He didn't mean right now!" Rikku cackled.

Yuna stood at her side with her hand cover her laughter. Tidus could be heard snickering at Wakka's side and Kimahri shook his head a little.

Wakka pulled away looking extremely embarrassed. Lulu was giving him a look he couldn't quite place with everyone watching them.

He scratched the back of his head. "I…sorry I thought he meant…" Wakka sagged his shoulders a little and Lulu shook her head, but smiled none the less.

"Well, at least we are certain they will follow through with that part of the ceremony smoothly." Datto's father smiled at the two and continued. "After that, Wakka you are going to turn to your left and face everyone and escort your bride out and down the hall."

"Got it." Wakka looped his arm in Lulu's and walked her down the isle a little then stopped and turned around.

"Great." He closed his book and began to walk after them, everyone else in the Temple followed. "Now do I need to explain the twenty four hour period?"

"No, I think we understand it well enough to stay away from one another," Lulu said.

Datto's father chuckled. "Very well, I will see you all at the bonfire."

"That's it?!" Tidus turned to Yuna. "That didn't take as long as ours."

Rikku, Tidus, and Yuna stayed after while Lulu and Wakka began to walk out. Kimahri walked off on his own to revisit the island to his own accord.

"I think I'm going to rest for a little while," Lulu said. She supposed that this was what she got for having such a healthy morning. She had never heard of midday sickness, though and it was both frustrating and annoying.

Wakka took note of her tone and smiled softly. "Would you like me to walk with you?"

Lulu was about to answer when all of a sudden Elder Novak appeared from inside the Temple. "Are you leaving? Allow me to walk her home; you have much to get done."

Wakka looked a little uneasy, then looked to Lulu. It was ultimately her choice. "I'll be fine, Wakka. Elder Novak, may I ask if there was something specific you would like to discuss?" Wakka noticed her fight the tired tone she had just worn for a livelier one.

"Yes, actually."

"Very well then." Lulu turned to Wakka briefly and rested a hand on his forearm. "Will you come and wake me in an hour and a half?"

Wakka nodded faithfully then looked to his side at Elder Novak before placing a small kiss on her cheek. He wanted to tell her to try and feel better but caught on to her hushed tone. Elder Novak would only become curious, and that was good for no one.

"You seem calm," he spoke once Wakka walked off toward the Temple.

Wakka still had to go and make sure his suits got in and then that the food for the wedding and the bonfire that night was being prepared properly. Lulu was really leaving a lot to him; at one point she was considering taking some more work herself but just as soon she chastised herself for thinking he couldn't handle it. She didn't need to remind him that it was _her_ wedding he was messing with. Yes she was calm, but that could quickly change with any signs of bad weather.

"Seems to be the statement of the day, sir," she finally answered.

Elder Novak made a sound that resembled a snort and a chuckle. "You do not seem amused at all by this."

"Amused on the eve of my wedding day?"

"I see your point. How are you doing? I see less and less of you everyday, has Wakka—"

"May we walk?" Lulu interrupted; it was terribly humid outside…or maybe it was just her. Her dress wasn't helping the matter, and she could feel herself clam up a little under the noonday sun. Elder Novak seemed a little startled by her interrupting. They began to walk and Lulu wished she and Wakka didn't live so far away. She wasn't up for a conversation with Elder Novak. She wasn't up for a conversation with anyone for that matter. That nap was sounding so inviting; the sheets would be cool and crisp…

"I suppose this conversation will be in vain since you already share a bed," Elder Novak spoke more to himself.

Lulu watched him as they walked. He wasn't as bad as Wakka made him seem; yes he was very cruel in his own twisted way but she supposed under it all he really did care for the people of Besaid. Why else had the others appointed him eldership? Lulu tried to see past his supposed hatred toward Wakka. Why?

_You never thought to ask? …Fool_

"But something must be said…" He went on talking of marriage and the delicacy needed to enter it smoothly. Was he really trying to give her the sex talk? Really? Lulu laughed internally, if he only knew.

"This isn't to be taken lightly, Lulu; you and Wakka have already entered the union in sin."

"Sin? I assure you we did not." What is sin now anyways?

"By being intimate ya? You and Chappu never—"

"Chappu and I never did because neither of us were ready."

"I cannot imagine how someone as immature as Wakka would be ready."

"Are you forgetting that he was the eldest, not Chappu? Why do you hate him so?"

It had just occurred to Lulu that in most ways Wakka was more mature than Chappu. He would always dwell on things and bring them up but Wakka, Wakka would put them to rest leave them and accept them. So much time had passed since then that Lulu found it hard to see herself even with him in that way. She had grown so much that Lulu now would frown upon Lulu then.

_So so young…_

"Hate is a word that should never be spoken by a lady eh?"

"Why do you disapprove of our marriage?"

"I do not disapprove of _your_ marriage, just Wakka's to you. However I see that I cannot change your mind."

"I love him, can't that be enough?" He was beginning to frustrate her. "And why all this now?"

"I merely meant to speak to you on marriage. It is going to be different from what you know."

"I expect the change."

"You were always one to take change well. I do not doubt it. I have already spoken to Wakka."

"Have you?" How come he hadn't mentioned it to her?

"I have, he seemed a little shaken. Troubles already?"

"No. We are fine. How is Yuna doing? She has already been married…"

`Elder Novak wasn't about to be dissuaded. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt eh?"

"Well you are chastising the wrong brother; Wakka would never hurt me." Lulu was fast approaching the threshold of her temper, but she bit her inner lip to calm herself. Any outburst would just prove his point that she was not ready to marry. She was relieved when the elder stayed quiet for the rest of the walk. She had assumed that he noticed how upset he was making her. The made it to her door and Lulu looked at the elder's light eyes; clouded by old age. They had seen way too much, Lulu concluded as she tried to smile at him.

"I am sorry to have bothered you m'lady. Do be carful ya?"

Lulu bowed and winced a little. Elder Novak hadn't seemed to notice as he turned and headed for another hut in the distance. Lulu sighed outwardly as she closed the flap door behind her. She immediately stepped out of her dress and went to pour herself a very large glass of water.

She was tired, hot, and had the worst cramps she had ever had in the eleven years of knowing such a pain. Was she hungry? She didn't know, it was so odd to Lulu to be out of sync with her body. She stood in the middle of her kitchen trying to get a handle on what was actually bothering her, and what she actually had to take care of first, and weather or not she was loosing her mind, and if Wakka would help her find it later.

Lulu shook her head slowly and felt herself begin to well up a little.

"This is insanity, Lulu," she told herself - all she wanted was some damn water! She hoped the next nine months were nothing like this. Something told her they would be worse but she shut that voice out as she blinked away the lone tear and decided to make a small sandwich.

-----

"We should go and ask her now."

"Yes, and I forgot to ask her about something."

"She ran off pretty fast."

Rikku and Yuna made their way out of the Temple Yuna holding that one old flower and Rikku swaying her arms happily. She loved weddings, everyone was happy and she needed to be in that type of environment keep her mind off of Auron.

Auron… Even his name made her head hurt, why was he so complicated? She shook her head now; Yuna looked at her and then looked away.

_How does she do that?!_

Yuna smiled on the inside, she was so proud of her cousin. Rikku had been through much too young, but she was strong and only would get stronger as she grew older.

"You think she's with Wakka? Don't wanna walk in on them…"

Yuna blushed, a certain image of the two lovers passed out from "strenuous activity" popping in her mind.

Rikku stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Yuna.

"What?"

"You walked in on them?!"

"I...uh…n…"

"Yunie!"

"What?!"

"Yunie!"

"It was an accident!"

"Yunie! AH!" Rikku was clutching her stomach and falling onto the dirt where she proceeded to roll around.

"Rikku!" Yuna turning an even deeper red. A few people peaked out of their huts and shacked their heads.

-----

"You got yourself a gift?" Tidus asked, looking a little confused as Wakka sat on his living room floor trying to wrap a gift.

"It's not for me brudda, pass the tape."

Tidus handed him the tape. "So…it's for Lulu?"

"Yeah." Wakka bit the inside of his mouth as he tried to tape the gift closed.

"Why?"

"Why? Cause…. She's my love, ever since we were little kids ya? I would always get her gifts for everythin'."

Tidus chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Yup, was a blitzball in da beginning cause when I was little I didn't have nothing else y'know, but as we got older I just kept it up cause it made her smile every time."

"Don't mess with a good thing I s'pose."

"Right…" It was quiet as Wakka worked and Tidus thought.

"So...every special event?" Wakka nodded. "Her birthday too? I don't remember you giving her anything on the Pilgrimage."

"It was right before we fought Sin, she said her gift was Spira's safety."

"Sounds like something she would say." Tidus smiled. "So, nervous at all?"

Wakka sighed. "Yeah…I know we been together for a little while now and well we love each other, but I'm still nervous, It's Lu, y'know, she's not like any other woman anywhere. I gotta take of her, even when she don't want me too."

_And soon it won't just be her to take care of…_

"Yeah, I never thought of it like that…good luck!" Tidus said with a laugh as he got up and went into the kitchen.

Wakka looked over his shoulder and pulled a baby sized blitzball out and stuffed it in with the larger one wrapped in colored tissue paper. He smiled a little.

-----

So the sandwich had been a bad idea.

Lulu tripped into her bathroom and fell on her knees in front of the toilet and began gagging. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down but every time she felt it safe to open them her body would disagree, and send her into a coughing and wheezing state.

_I am going to kill Wakka! Here I am throwing up my large intestine the day before my wedding and he is probably off somewhere playing stupid Blitzball! _

She never thought her throat could actually burn as much as it did then. Lulu pushed herself back and sat on the cool tile floor with her head tilted on the wall. She let out a small groan as she noticed she forgot her glass of water on the run over to the bathroom.

----

"What does she do with all those Blitzballs?"

Wakka shrugged. "Dunno." They were now walking toward the Temple.

"I thought you lived with her."

"Ya, don't mean I go searchin' for blitzballs brudda… she probably just puts em' with my others."

"Hmm…"

----

"You think she'll be home…? I mean didn't you see that creepy guy walk out after them."

"Creepy guy?" Yuna made a face then smiled. "Oh Elder Novak, yes I did. "

----

Lulu had finally gotten to her feet. Her body shook as she leaned on the bathroom counter. She turned on the cold water and washed out her mouth, nothing seemed to stay in focus for her eyes causing her to miss her mouth a couple of times. She opened up the medicine cabinet and looked for anything at all that would stop the dizziness.

Toothpaste

Wakka's shaving cream

Her shaving cream

Wakka's razor

Her razor

MP tablets

A multi vitamin

Was she supposed to be taking vitamins?

"Shiva…" Lulu cursed as she continued to look. The baby wasn't even born yet and she was already starting off as a bad mother. After finding a potion Lulu sat down on the tub side and let the cool, grape-tasting liquid quickly move throughout her body. It seemed to work for a couple of minutes, since Lulu was able to stand upright and actually walk into her kitchen for some water. However, midglass her stomached lurched and her lungs jumped upward.

----

"She's gonna kill you."

"Would you calm down ya? I can fix diss."

"Oh yeah? How can you fix something that you completely forgot? I mean fix implies that you actually did something." Tidus began to look nervous. "Yuna is gonna kill me too for letting you forget."

"Calm down ya, yuh makin' me nervous."

The two were standing in the temple's small kitchen where the caterers were supposed to be prepping for the next day. However they forgot one small detail.

"So who do we know that can whip up the same menu…in about twenty-four hours for like a lot of people?" Tidus asked.

----

"Lulu?" Yuna asked the seemingly empty hut.

"Hello?!" Rikku called. The two proceeded with a little more caution. "Look." Rikku pointed to Lulu's dress which was slung over the couch where she left it to escape the heat.

"Lulu... Wakka?" Yuna asked again.

"What if—"

"Sshh, hear that?" Yuna asked when she heard the faintest of noises come from their hallway. "Sounds like…"

They paused to hear the noise again.

"Choking?"

They both exchanged a look and made their way quickly down the hall. Rikku pushed open the bathroom door and nearly jumped back at what she saw. Yuna gasped. Lulu was curled up clad in her underwear (which was all black) dry heaving over the toilet, all the color drained from her face. She looked up at her intruders in a mute shock.

----

"Kimahri think you should just tell Lulu."

"Just keep cutting the onions," Tidus advised as he Kimahri, Leo, Wakka and the entire Blitzball team stood in the cramped kitchen prepping vegetables.

"Lu can't know 'bout diss, she got enough to worry 'bout ya?" Wakka said while he cut tomatoes.

Luckily for them the menu was a simple three course composed of Besaidian dishes that both Wakka and Lulu grew up on. Making it was no problem…making it for an entire wedding was something else. He looked over his shoulder at the clock on the cracked wall. He would have to wake Lulu soon.

----

The entire hut was so quiet you could hear a pin drop in the farthest room from the kitchen where Yuna and Rikku sat across from Lulu. An empty plate of food sat in front of the black mage. The food had done an amazing job at making her feel better, she was glad Yuna was smart enough to know what her body wanted. Now though, now she was actually aware of what was happening.

Yuna just watched Lulu. She felt hurt, if something were wrong she wanted Lulu to want to tell her, obviously this wasn't the case. She was also worried, whatever was wrong, it had to be serious.

Rikku was never one for long silences. Lulu had an amazing figure she just never thought that… "Pops said this kinda thing only existed in Luca."

Yuna turned and looked at her. Lulu looked a little surprised.

"Is it cause you have to fit into your wedding gown?" Rikku directed her question toward Lulu.

"No… do you think that I—"

"Cause I'm sure Wakka loves you just the way you are, and your dress looks amazing on you."

"Rikku, I am not doing this on purpose."

"Then why are you doing this?" Yuna spoke up. Lulu looked at her. "What is wrong, Lulu?"

"Nothing." The mage stood and took her plate to the sink to wash it. Suddenly she felt a little self-conscious. Was she really getting bigger? After washing her dish she went into her room to quickly put on her robe then reemerged. Yuna was standing.

"Are you sick?" she asked her voice very small and weak.

"No." Lulu shook her head slowly.

"Then what?" Rikku asked standing now with Yuna. "Why were you throwing up your guts and acting crazy all last week?"

"I have a lot on my mind…the wedd—"

"Lulu," Yuna stopped her. She could just see Lulu trying to pull whatever was wrong with her into the dark, Yuna only pulled harder. "Lulu, I know it's hard but if you are sick we can take care of you…look for something…" She stopped as the mage slowly shook her head. "You're lying."

Lulu lifted her head at that. Yuna had actually called her out.

"Yunie?" Rikku looked at Yuna.

"I assure you I am fine," Lulu spoke coldly. When backed against the wall her coldness was the only thing she had left, and even that was dissipating with Wakka in her life.

"Then why is Wakka walking on pins and needles around you?" Yuna asked.

"You know how he worries."

"You must be giving him something to worry about."

"Wakka gives himself things to worry about, not me."

"So then you admit that he is worried about you."

"No."

"Lulu, please, I cannot stand to lose you or…I just can't." Her voice was still stern, yet with a hint of passion.

"There is no way you will ever lose me, Yuna, I am your Guardian."

"Then be honest with me and stop acting like I'm too young to understand anything!"

"I cannot even be honest with myself. How can I be with you?"

"So there is something wrong." The realization hit like a ton of bricks.

"Lulu." Rikku looked hurt. "How come you won't tell us, maybe there's time."

"I have no time," Lulu said more to herself than to the other women in the room.

"What why?"

"Why?"

"What's wrong?"

"Lulu!"

"I'm pregnant!"

----

"Don't worry ya, we'll get it done," Datto smiled as he pushed Wakka out of the kitchen.

"But—"

"We just gotta call up dem caterers and tell em half the work is done."

"You sure 'bout diss?"

"C'mon ya? Trust me," Datto smiled and Wakka finally agreed. He was going to go wash up then see Lulu. He had been thinking about her all day and he wanted to see how she was feeling, and ask what she and Elder Novak spoke about.

-----

"You're…you're…" Yuna was rendered speechless.

"With Wakka?!" Rikku exclaimed, not even knowing what she was asking. She was still in shock.

Lulu adjusted her robe self-consciously. "Yes with Wakka, whom else would it be?"

"Oh Lulu…oh...my!" Yuna smiled just a little then noticed the mage's response which was her usually stoic look. "This was what has been bothering you hasn't it?"

Lulu nodded. "It has…" The mage sighed with defeat. "It is something I'm afraid I know very little about. My mother was taken from me very young."

"So like…a little Wakka?" Rikku was still trying to get past the pregnant with Wakka point.

Yuna walked over to Lulu. "I… who else knows?"

"Just Wakka…and Kimahri."

"Kimahri? So you tell him before you tell us?" Rikku asked.

"I haven't told him, he just sensed it," Lulu explained thinking that she sounded pretty dumb.

"So…you guys did it again!?" Rikku asked bluntly. This whole pregnancy thing was making no sense to her at all.

"How do you think I became pregnant Rikku?" Lulu said sounding a little irritated.

"Hey don't get all hormonal on me," she smirked cheekily. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"You must be tired," Yuna stated while looking the mage over.

"I am."

"We should leave you then…um…do you need anything?" Yuna asked, a bit hesitant now. What role did she play in all of this?

"I need for this to stay between us until after Wakka and I decided to share it." She looked at Rikku.

"Hey! Don't look at me."

"We will." It was quiet again and when the two finally left Lulu felt even more exhausted than before.

-----

Wakka stood in his old hut wondering when the last time he actually slept in his old bed was. He decided to change here, Lulu would be napping at their home and he didn't want to disturb her. He changed out ot his tomato stained shirt and opted for a black sleeveless t-shirt. He then kicked his blitzball out of the door and all the way to Lulu's hut.

He quietly entered the hut and placed the blitzball in a corner. He expected to find Lulu fast asleep in their bed, instead he found he lying awake looking at the ceiling. He walked over to the bed and looked at her.

"You up already?"

She nodded, still looking up at the ceiling

"…What's wrong?" Wakka asked as he sat down on the bed beside her. He noticed her wine colored eyes were somehow lighter, paler. "Did you get sick again?"

Another nod,

"How bad?"

"Bad enough." She startled him by turning a little and looking at him. "Yuna and Rikku found me."

"Oh…" Wakka looked worried.

"Mhm."

"Dey…_found_ you?"

" I could hardly move…" She saw the fear in him began to bubble over.

"You what—"

"—But I am fine now," she cut in placing a hand on his arm.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor, Lu."

'I am fine, Wakka."

"What about when it happens again…can't believe I wasn't here…what if you go into- and I'm not dere and what if dey didn't come by at that time…then y'know you would have been left there and—"

"Wakka!"

"Huh…?"

Lulu sat up a little and looked at him. "I told them."

"O..h…" In the middle of his miniature rant he had stood up and started pacing but now his body told him to sit. Lulu nodded at him. "You told em', Lu?"

"I had no choice."

"Ok…that's ok…" He looked at her again trying with all his might to seem calm. He leaned over and nervously kissed her. Lulu felt him shake just a little.

"What is wrong?"

"Um…nothin' ya?" He didn't want to tell her what was actually bothering him.

"I don't believe you..."

"I…" He scratched the back of his head. "Well uh, Elder Novak and I had a talk…"

She sat up fully. "A talk?" She remembered Elder Novak saying something about a talk.

"Yeah…'bout marriage and um…havin' kids…"

"What did you say?"

"It was awkward ya? I just nodded a whole lot…he even talked about…y'know."

Lulu rolled her eyes. "I swear."

"What, Lu?"

"He gave me the same talk."

"Ya?" They exchanged a little smile then it became silent. Wakka sighed loudly as he made himself more comfortable next to Lulu. "What now ya?"

"Now we get married," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. She leaned her head more onto his arm. Yevon knew she was scared, and worried, and unprepared, and just way way way out of her element. But at that moment she could change nothing, just enjoy the eye of the storm. She tuned back into reality to hear Wakka saying something about something. "Have you been cooking?" she finally asked, even surprising herself with the random question.

Wakka looked down to his side at her. "Huh?"

"You smell of tomato."

"That's odd."

-----

"Pregnant…."

"I know, I know." Rikku said as she and Yuna waited on the beach for her father to come by with the rest of the guests. There weren't many, just people from on the Pilgrimage, and some Blitzball players. "Does that make me an aunt…or a cousin….or a cousin-aunt?"

"What?… oh I'm not sure."

"Auntie Rikku sounds nice…"

"Yes," she agreed and decided to sit down near a palm tree. Rikku followed suit and plopped herself down onto the sand with a soft thud.

"Anyway I just knew something was up…"

"You should have seen her when you were…ill." She really didn't know what to call Rikku's momentary lapse of consciousness.

Rikku looked to her cousin curiously. "What do you mean?"

"She was really weak, I'm afraid she cannot use black magic any longer…until the child is born that is."

"Bummer…wonder how long she's been pregnant for…"

"Not long I'm assuming, but then again I know even less about the matter than she does," Yuna sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She had a far off look about her that Rikku hated because she was so like Lulu when she had that look, unreadable.

**INTERMISSION!**

The setting sun cast a golden hue upon the small island of Besaid. The air began to chill as drinks were poured and the huge flame lit. It was time to forget cares and enjoy.

Rikku found herself strangely withdrawn toward the beginning of the festivities. How could she forget him, and how could she enjoy such a romantic occasion without him? There were times in which she wished she never went after him, and then times she was glad she did. Rikku didn't know what her future held, she supposed staying on Besiad and watching Wakka fumble with the idea of being a parent, watching Lulu gracefully fall into her role as mother, and watching Tidus and Yuna happily live their lives together would do. Kimahri would leave to the mountain and all the village elders would still give her that uncertain look. _That_ much time hasn't passed yet. She supposed she could work on her magic skills, but she wouldn't be able to properly train with Lulu out of commission.

Rikku slowly ground her teeth, a horrible habit she had adopted on the Pilgrimage to release stress while sleeping. She wasn't necessarily waiting for Auron, she knew that he would either come back and attempt something or not come back at all and never see her again. She didn't know which one she preferred, Auron was not an island man, he belonged in Bevelle where she certainly did not. And although the Elders still glanced her way when in the Temple with the others, their scornful looks were slowly turning into soft smiles. Was she finally being recognized as one of Yuna's Guardians? As her family? As their family? Rikku didn't know but would be happy with either.

_Y desa du vunkad dra bycd… yht ahzuo dra bnacahd [ A time to forget the past… and enjoy the present.]_

She thought with a little smile as she got up and wondered over to the large flame in the middle of the village. She decided to forget her future too, that would come when it did.

----

Lulu rolled her eyes at her fiancé. "Explain to me again why you don't want to go."

"Well…" Wakka started, he was dressed in his Blitzball clothes minus the arm guards, his chin in his hands as he sat on their living room couch. "I just don't feel like goin'."

"And why not?" She was slowly getting aggravated with him.

"Cause Lu…when we go we gotta y'know…"

"No I do not."

"Why you getting angry?"

"I'm not getting angry, I just want to know why you don't wish to attend _our_ separation bonfire."

"That's just it."

"What?"

Wakka stood. "It's our _separation_ bonfire." He shrugged helplessly. "We gonna have to leave each other."

"For twenty four hours, Wakka, and we are still going to have to separate when the time comes whether we go or not."

"Ok then let's just not go." He pulled his arms around her waist. "We could spend time and…do whatever you wanted to do."

"You're being ridiculous," she said, this time her voice light and caring as she rested her hands on his arms.

He looked away and sighed heavily. "I know." Lulu chuckled softly and rubbed her hands up and down his arms soothingly. Wakka leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "Ok ok…"

It seemed everyone was awaiting their arrival because as soon as they stepped out of their hut they were both bombarded and separated. Lulu felt a little bad but then let it pass when she saw Wakka laughing with his Blitzball team and some Kilika Beasts.

The hours had passed, the village grew louder with the setting of the sun, more drinks were poured, Rikku began dancing to the beat of some Besaidian drums, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves a great deal. Yuna and Lulu spoke softly by the fire until Wakka came over and sat next to them. Yuna quickly made an excuse to go to Tidus, their time was just about up and they needed to be alone. Wakka sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How yuh feelin'?" he asked, his accent fluid in her ears. So he had a cup or two of Besaid Cider, he might a well drink for the both of them since she couldn't. Lulu leaned into him, he smelt of apples, sea salt, and wine, it was extremely intoxicating, Lulu wasn't sure if it was just her hormones acting up again, but she really wanted…well she just wanted, plain and simple.

She tried to hide this from her voice though. "I feel fine, a little tired."

"Yeah." Wakka pulled her a little closer. "Me too ya." It was quiet as they felt a cool breeze sweeping past them whipping Lulu's braids a little.

Lulu suddenly felt the unfamiliar urge to talk. "Can you believe we are getting married tomorrow, Wakka?"

"Heh couple years ago I wouldn't…" The arm that was wrapped around her waist extended itself to rest on her lower stomach. "Now I can't see it happen any other way."

Lulu laced her left hand in his. She watched the contrast of their skin with the light from the fire for a little while before responding. "This has taken too long."

"You with me now ya? I'll let the last couple years slide," he chuckled.

"You're so generous."

They were quiet once again. "Thanks."

"For?"

"Agreein' to all diss, marryin' me."

She smiled. "You make it seem as if I had no choice in the matter, and as if I did not want to do the same." She moved around a little. "Look at me." She was looking up at him. Wakka looked down, her wine colored eyes seemed to shimmer against the amber glow from the fire. "Do not thank me for loving you." Wakka nodded slowly and they stared at one another, Lulu wondering if their child would have his warm honey brown eyes, Wakka wondering the same for her scarlet ones.

"I would have ended my Pilgrimage earlier if I knew this sort of love would arise," came a man's voice that caused them both to break eye contact and look to the source. Wakka could feel Lulu straighten up a little in his sideways embrace.

"Father Zuke." She bowed a little with her head.

"Father." Wakka did the same, smiling.

"Lady Lulu, Sir Wakka," he smiled warmly at the two.

"When did you come in?" Lulu asked.

"I have been here since Cid arrived but I was talking with the Elders until now. I thank you for inviting me to such a wonderous occasion."

"Course ya, you were like the first person we put down," Wakka nodded.

"How are you two doing?"

"Very well," Lulu said.

"I would hope so, I know things must have been difficult considering… your losses." Both were quiet. He meant Chappu. The name seemed to echo through the night, eerie yet comforting in the oddest of ways. "But you must be very proud of Yuna."

"We are," they said in unison making Father Zuke chuckle lightly.

"That is wonderful, you know I knew this would happen," he said, his tone sounding exciting as if he were starting up a story from his old apprentice days. "One of my many reasons for stopping where we did was so that you two would have the time to forgive one another for something neither was responsible for. I knew that deep down you both wanted to be fair with one another and to make the other happy. Needless to say I am glad."

"Thank you… for the opportunity," Lulu said, she sounded a little amazed and a lot grateful.

"You are both wise, it was just a matter of time."

"Thanks, Father," Wakka smiled. Just then Rikku and Yuna came over Tidus not to far behind.

"Lulu, it's time," Yuna said with a small smile at the three. They stood and both bowed to Father Zuke as he congratulated them and walked away.

"Aww Wakka looks all sad," Rikku joked.

Wakka scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Ehh I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked as she stepped in front of him. She fixed a buckle on his blitz uniform absentmindedly.

"Yeah." He shrugged again then smiled. "C'mere," Wakka said as he pulled Lulu a little closer to him and then hugged her tightly. Lulu wedged herself into his grip and took a deep breath in trying to savor his scent, and take in his arms, his skin, and his height. Wakka rested his chin on the top of her head, he smiled at everyone watching them, which was just about everybody, they smiled back. He started out by kissing the top of her head, then her forehead, then her nose and they gave each other the cutest series of little pecks on the lips. It was as if they were trying to determine who would leave the others' arms first.

Lulu chuckled softly and Wakka just smiled at her then leaned in to kiss her softly. "Bye, Lu, see you tomorrow ya?"

"You will." Yuna and Rikku were by Lulu's side and Tidus and Kimahri on Wakka's.

Tidus leaned over and gave Yuna a quick kiss. "See you later, Yuna."

"Bye, guys!" Rikku smiled and then began to walk off with Lulu at her side. Wakka stood his ground and watched them leave, smiling to himself when Lulu looked over her shoulder at him. Once they were out of sight Wakka sighed heavily.

"So that's that huh?" Tidus said crossing his arms.

"I'm nervous already," Wakka admitted. After tomorrow was when he really needed to step his game up. He needed to provide and help Lulu emotionally. Yevon knows she was going to need it in these months to come.

"Wakka have big responsibility," Kimahri said knowingly.

It was then that Wakka remembered that Lulu said Kimahri knew as well. He looked the Ronso in the face and nodded.

"Ah how big a responsibility can it be? Lulu already wears the pants," Tidus joked.

"Eh and Yuna does too," Wakka laughed a little.

Tidus shrugged. "That's 'cause I let her." The two men and one Ronso walked toward the fire. It seemed a little ring had been formed around it by the Aurochs, they were already in deep conversation about sports. "Y'know in my Zanarkand they usually have bachelor parties, y'know like the guys last night out before the big day."

"I was neva a bachelor." Wakka admitted after giving it some thought. "I was always hers y'know…Yevon dat must sound sad but…it's true."

"Hm…" Tidus thought. Somewhere he wished he had always been Yuna's, sure they were destined to be together but Wakka and Lulu…it just seemed like they had more to lean on than most couples.

"… and why you keep callin' it your Zanarkand? You planning on going back anytime soon?" Wakka chuckled.

Tidus laughed. "I'm just so used to saying it that way."

Wakka stretched his feet out and shook his head a little; he looked up at the night's sky "Haven't thought about him in a while…"

"Who?" Tidus asked.

"Guess dat makes me a bad big brother."

"Oh Chappu…"

"Just so many things going on, the wedding, Rikku getting better…Lu…"

"What's wrong with Lulu?"

"Nothings _wrong_… just not… I dunno…"

"Is it a woman thing that I probably won't understand?"

Wakka laughed a little. "Biggest woman thing ever…"

"…Uh…What she broke a nail?"

Wakka smiled at little at Tidus's inability to pick on things. He wondered if Lulu minded that Tidus knew, hell everyone knew except him, and Kimahri had only been on the island one day! He turned to Tidus who was looking at him expectedly. "Lu's pregnant, brudda."

---

"You're not going to hear anything, Rikku." Lulu sighed.

The blonde picked her head off of Lulu's still firm looking stomach. She frowned and pointed at it. "Well that thing better hurry up." Lulu only shook her head more. She was lying down because she started feeling a little faint once they arrived at the airship. Yuna had left Lulu in Rikku's care so she could locate Barkeep and get something made for them to eat as a late night snack. The mage was too tired to fight the Al Bhed away. "So…"

"What?"

"How come you don't seem happy about this, you don't want kids or something?"

Lulu shifted around a little and looked at Rikku, why was she so shocked that Rikku would be so direct? Did she seem unhappy? She didn't feel unhappy…or happy for that matter, but that's because she felt so crappy…and she wanted to take a nap. She felt a little disappointed in herself for not focusing on the bright side of the situation. She and Wakka always wanted a family of their own, and he loved Wakka dearly, did that mean she was ashamed if she wasn't jumping for joy?

"I just don't feel well, that is all."

"Y'know…" Rikku said taking on a more mature and nurturing tone. "Pops said that my mom had really bad pregnancy pains at the beginning with Brother…but that's only because she was going to have twins. Maybe you'll have twins." Lulu gave her a critical look and Rikku smiled a little. "Back then Home wasn't stable and they moved around a lot, my other brother didn't make it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" Rikku had an odd look about her for a second then went back to the little smile she seemed to wear all of the time. "So maybe it's twins."

For some reason unknown to Lulu she just knew it wasn't twins, but she actually smiled for Rikku. In her own strange way she was trying to comfort her, and she appreciated that. "Maybe…"

"Do you think I can be its aunt?" Rikku finally asked out of nowhere. Lulu seemed a little surprised but then nodded and watched Rikku's face beam. Just then Yuna walked in with a tray of hot buttery scones with chunky jam and tea.

"How are you feeling?" Yuna asked delicately.

-----

"What do you mean he is not in town!?"

"He left midday, sir, said he had to pick up some people in Kilika, I'm sorry, sir."

"And you are telling me this now?"

"Well I wasn't on duty at the time… "

-----

Tidus sat in complete and total shock. He stared at Wakka.

"Yeah…" Wakka nodded with a firm smile that seemed to portray his worry.

"Does Lulu know…I mean is she sure?"

It never crossed his mind to doubt Lulu, she knew her body, and even then she would wait a while to make sure…and then the mushroom incident… "Yeah."

"Man…"

"I mean, what'da I know about bein' a fatha?"

"Just as much as me I'm guessing…probably less."

Wakka chuckled "Thanks ya?"

"Y'know I thought something was wrong, Yuna suspected it too, I just never thought…" Tidus trailed off thinking about Yuna, well now she probably wanted to wait, which sounded like a sound idea to him. "Kinda pictured it happening differently."

"Like how?"

"I don't know, I guess I was thinking that by the time I came back you guys would have already had a kid and everything…"

"You haven't been gone _dat_ long."

"You just don't seem as happy."

"Me? Ya I'm happy I mean we wanted kids just not this early y'know?" Tidus gave him a skeptical look and Wakka stared off into the fire in front of them. His voice was tired, it made Tidus worry a little. "I just feel like I'm not ready…and if I mess up on diss Lu's neva gonna forgive me. It's not like a Blitz match where if you lose you just try harder next time, it's real ya?"

Tidus nodded. "Kimahri think Wakka more ready then he knows." Both men looked over their shoulders up at the furry Ronso. "Ronso have saying, when things supposed to happen, they happen."

"Kimahri knows too? He just got here!"

-----

Lulu was glad the initial shock was gone from Yuna's face. She knew how confused she must have been feeling considering the fact that she wanted children as well. So when Rikku finally passed out Lulu decided now was the best time to talk to her. They were walking along the many corridors of the airship and even though Lulu was barley able to suppress a yawn and keep her eyes open she walked on.

"How do you feel?"

Yuna looked questioningly at the mage. The question was so sudden that she was about to blurt out whatever she was thinking. "I…am very happy for you and Wakka."

"But you express confusion."

"I…" Yuna sighed. "I thought I wanted something…"

"The same thing?"

"Yes, but now…I'm not even sure I want it at all."

Lulu seemed a little surprised but then quickly hid it; she wanted Yuna to feel comfortable. "Why is that?"

She gave Lulu the saddest of looks, and it reminded Lulu of when she was small, her eyes getting bigger and waterier just because she didn't want to be left alone in the Temple. "I'm scared."

"So am I," she admitted aloud.

"You?"

The mage smiled warmly. "Oh yes, Yuna, you forget that I bleed just as much as you do."

Yuna smiled thinly. "Yes."

"Well I do, and I am scared as well…" Saying that she was scared made her feel surprisingly well. She said it over in her mind and waited for the stimulus, but nothing came. "…I'm scared." Was it relief? Whatever it was it lightened her shoulder and put a certain grace back into her step. "I feel so ill-prepared…"

"You will make a wonderful mother."

"I feel as though it can go either way."

"But you have Wakka."

She did didn't she? The thought made her smile. "And you have Tidus."

"Yes…but—"

"Give it time, and talk to him, Yuna." She stressed that last part. "I can tell he loves you but even you can't mistake that he isn't all there, he won't understand anything unless you tell him." Lulu watched Yuna smile a little more. "Besides isn't that you married couples do?"

"Talk?" Lulu nodded. "We try to."

"You are still young."

"So are you."

Lulu smiled. "Not _as_ young."

They continued walking in a deep silence until Yuna finally spoke. "Maybe…maybe in time."

Lulu nodded and the two exchanged a quick smile. They depended on each other in a special way; it wasn't necessarily a mother-daughter relationship, nor a sister-to-sister one. At times it would be perceived that way, but it was not. It was deep understanding and respect for one another, an unforgable bond, a friendship beyond meaningless quarrels; they were one in the same yet completely different, doppelganger to be put heavily.

They walked side by side; careful not to break the still silence they had built, here, Lulu thought.

She thought about Yuna, she thought about Tidus, Kimahri, Wakka, Sir Auron, Rikku… the Pilgrimage. She supposed that at the end you thought of the beginning. A Pilgrimage seemed to always be the beginning for Lulu. The first beginning was full of hope; the first ending was full of regret and sorrow. She had lost someone close to her, and it was her fault. She still thought so, even now, if only she had been paying attention. After that she started to become quiet, she started to observe.

Her second beginning was filled with determination. Yuna had just started talking of becoming a Summoner. Lulu calculated that if a Calm came then, by the time it finished Yuna would be too old to Summon, and there, mission accomplished. She had taken Wakka along because…because…well Lulu didn't really know. She almost stopped walking to try and figure it out. Why? Was it because she wanted to keep Chappu safe? Well if so then it surely backfired in her face. But even then she cared for Wakka like a brother, she hadn't wished harm upon him. He was cute back then, Lulu thought with a mix of emotion that just confused her even more, had she found him attractive even then and didn't even notice? Lulu glanced to her side, that was it! He cared for Yuna a great deal; he was the first to actually meet her on the beach while playing Blitzball with Letty. And when Yuna spoke of becoming a Summoner he was the one to come and tell her. If it was one thing Lulu could think of to differentiate the two brothers it was that Chappu was a bit selfish, and Wakka was completely selfless. Chappu could have never made a better Guardian than Wakka.

And then her third beginning, the biggest beginning yet. She went into it cold, and protective, this was _her_ Yuna they were talking about. She could not send her off to her certain death. Those first couple months she had made everything hard for the Summoner. Subconsciously trying to break her so she wouldn't have to be broken by another, and then she came to Lulu with her question, a question that Lulu didn't even need to think about answer. She would protect her, as her Guardian. The end result…she had finally done her job. It took two beginnings and two bitter endings to do it but she did. And…she fell in love.

She was ready…she was actually ready.

"Now a new beginning."

Yuna smiled and gave Lulu the sort of look that made her wonder if the White Mage had heard all of her thoughts. "Yes," she agreed.

---

Wakka repeated the saying over and over again in his head.

_When something was supposed to happen, it happened._

He lay awake in his old hut's bed thinking about it. It was morning, and the sun was just peaking through his windows in a colorful array of pinks and oranges. Today he was to get married to Lulu.

Wakka stretched himself out a little more. He missed her… He missed having to be conscious about how much space he took up on the bed. He missed the few mornings when he actually woke up before her and just lay there watching her sleep.

_When something was supposed to happen, it happened…Damn dem Ronso are smart…_

When he was supposed to join the Aurochs , he did. When he was supposed to meet Tidus, he did. When Yuna was supposed to become High Summoner, she did. When he and Lulu were supposed to recognize their feelings, they did. That made Wakka think back to their first trip to Luca, and their first time actually being with one another.

_It wasn't supposed to happen then…so it didn't, but now…now it was supposed to happen. _

He jumped out of bed and quickly threw on a washed out black t-shirt. He had to tell her, he had to make sure he was the one who told her that anything and everything would be ok. He had to let her know that he was happy; happy to be able to share another life with her. Wakka slipped on his sandals and snuck past the sleeping bodies of Blitzball players in his living room.

She was probably worried; Wakka shook his head as he trotted up the trail of the forest. He was going to be a father! It excited him before but mainly it worried him, but now…now that he knew for sure, it felt amazing. If it were a boy…he could teach him Blitzball, hell even if it were a girl he would teach her Blitzball!

It never occurred to Wakka that he couldn't exactly see her until he stopped to make sure he looked presentable. _Damn_, he thought. Had he really forgotten that easily? Wakka sighed and sat near the airship loading dock. She was in there, sleeping…

---

Lulu groaned audibly. Never in a million years had she thought her wedding day morning would start like this.

"Lulu?" A knock at the bathroom door came. "Lulu, are you ok?" It was Yuna.

"I'm fine." She began to wash out her mouth and brush her teeth. The wedding didn't start till later that day, more towards the evening. Lulu watched her reflection in the mirror, her soft features, her set jawline, her arched eyebrows, her eyes. She wondered if her genes were dominant, or Wakkas. It was something she had never really thought about until the night before when she was staring up him.

She had been so caught up on why she was just so unprepared, that she never really had the time to muse thoughtlessly on it. Would it have Wakka's hair? Would it be tall like him or petite like her?

_Poor Wakka…_

She thought out of nowhere, it took Rikku pointing out her unhappiness for her to even notice it herself. Did Wakka think she regretted it? She hoped not.

---

Wakka shook his head at his stupidity and stood up. He began to walk back to the village once he returned he found Tidus looking for him.

"Hey man where'd you run off to?"

"Just needed to think ya?"

"Well the suits are in, and the caterers are here, and all the groomsmen are sobering up, Cap'n!"

"Thanks brudda. I gotta get a haircut, but I'll meet you at the hut for breakfast ya?"

"Sir!" Tidus smiled goofily and ran off.

---

"Someone looks happy…" Yuna smiled as Lulu walked into the dining area with a smile on her face.

"I am, considering how I woke up."

Rikku laughed from her seat. "You ready to marry number two?"

"Yes I believe I am." Lulu admitted. She was happy, really and genuinely happy. And it showed.

"So what are we doing today?" Rikku asked.

"Well I think I may want to go for a swim." Lulu found herself saying.

"That sounds like a good idea, then after that we can come here and start getting ready." Yuna said while buttering a roll.

-----

She had been cutting his hair since he was a little boy, and she never once said a word to him. He would walk into her hut, nervously run a hand through his hair and she would pat a cushion for him to sit on.

"Lu says I should cut it shorter," Wakka said comfortably. The elder was one of Yula's friends and was one of the Besaid weavers. Sometimes Wakka would try and ask her questions just so he could hear her voice but it never worked. As the years went by he just gave up trying.

------

"Leave? You cannot request leave, you are no longer a commanding officer."

"Well I am requesting it anyway."

"Auron, really, must we discuss the possibility of you staying in Bevelle."

"It is only for an afternoon."

"You shouldn't be allowed to go to the bathroom with what you pulled back in Besaid."

"It was necessary."

"You pulled rank on men with orders!" The older man sighed. "What is so important that you must return to Besaid?"

_**Many Hours Later- Besaid**_

"Check im' out ya? Tino you lookin' sharp in dat suit." Wakka chuckled as the young ring-bearer stepped out in a miniature version of what the rest of the men in the room were wearing.

"Fix his bow tie," Tidus said as Datto leaned forward and began to fix the little red bow tie. "You too, Wakka, yours looks sloppy."

"Ay no it doesn't." Wakka chuckled as he turned to a mirror in the Temple room. His fiery hair was cut the shortest it had ever been in years. He no longer sported the famous let up but now a shaggy yet stylish looking faux hawk with his hair spiked upward (Think of Chappu's hair length just a little shorter and styled differently and no headband). He wore black tuxedo pants and a scarlet vest with a thick black lining on V part. The vest had little shards of black all throughout the red and even on the bow tie. His shirt under was white and the jacket was the standard black with a red flower stuffed into the pocket. He didn't want to put the jacket on yet though, it was already hot enough in the packed room. Wakka adjusted his bow tie and turned to see his groomsmen dressed in similar attire.

In a room far down the hall were the bride and her bridesmaids. Rikku, Yuna, and Adele, Datto's wife and good friend to Lulu.

Rikku was gushing over Lulu's gloriously long black hair. She had never really seen the whole length of it before. Adele was doing her makeup and Yuna was fixing her train.

"Pick your head up some, Lulu," Adele instructed and Lulu lifted her chin only to have Rikku protest.

"Hey I'm not done!"

Yuna chuckled. "Lulu seems awfully quiet."

"You would be too if you had so many people poking at you," Lulu said through pressed lips. Yuna giggled.

The swim earlier had calmed Lulu down considerably, she needed that one thing the Besaid waters often gave her, reassurance. She didn't know why or even how but it comforted her in so many ways. She was ready, ready for her new beginning.

"There came a knock at the door. "Who is it?!"

"Tidus! I have a message from the groom."

Yuna hopped up from what she was doing and opened the door. Yuna smiled, he had his hair parted and everything. "You look handsome."

"Thanks." He smiled. "You look beautiful as usual." Yuna and the rest of the bridesmaids were dressed in a deep red dress that reached their knees. It was a simple design.

"Thank you, what did Wakka want to give Lulu?"

"Here." Tidus handed her a note. "He was freakin' out about something earlier this morning, so I told him to write her a note or something."

"That was a good idea," Yuna smiled then closed the door and she could hear Tidus chuckle on the other side. "Lulu, this is for you."

"For me?" Adele backed away so she could read the letter with at least a little privacy. Lulu unfolded the paper to see Wakka's curly script. She read it once, then over again. A small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Does anyone have a pen?"

---

If he hurried he would make it in time.

He was going for a friends' wedding, he wasn't going to see a certain someone, nope, plus she was probably mad at him anyway. With a tired sigh Auron climbed aboard a special aircraft driven by Bevellian pilots.

---

_Wakka,_

_I too have found something that I need to tell you, just waiting will dull its meaning. I love you, and I am so proud of you and us. I am even more proud to soon be called your wife, and the mother of your child. I hope that my inability to express to you how I felt has not hurt you._

_See you soon,_

_Lulu_

It was brief, but it struck home for Wakka. He smiled warmly and tucked the note into his jacket pocket. In less than an hour he would be a married man, and it didn't scare him at all.

_**The Wedding**_

When Wakka walked into the Grand Room of the Temple it looked nothing like what they had decorated, it was beautiful. Red and white flowers strung high and a red path with white rose pedals lead to the alter. Wakka looked around at his friends and smiled. Everyone from Besaid was in attendance, even the woman who cut is hair since age six. He felt a certain bitter sweetness, he wanted Chappu to be there, but if Chappu was there, then he probably wouldn't be getting married to Lulu. The dead were mute, just watching. Wakka smiled a little, he hoped his brother was proud.

---

"Ok Yuna and Tidus…" The two smiled at one another and Tidus loped his arm in hers as they walked out from behind the door, "Adele, Datto, you're next…" None other than Leo was supposed to be organizing backstage. Datto's father had hired him once he heard of his experience with such events. Datto and Adele smiled at one another. Lulu and Rikku were just coming out of the changing rooms when all of a sudden the back entrance to the Temple opened.

"Auron?" Rikku asked with a puzzled look as she looped her arm in Kimahri's. Had he run here?

"Adele, Datto, go, Rikku, Mr. Ronso you're next up."

"A little late," Lulu commented. Auron was just staring at her. Yevon Wakka was a lucky man.

"I am sorry." He fixed his jacket a little. "Rikku…a minute please?"

"Ok—"

"No can do Mr. Auron. Rikku, Kimahri, go." Leo motioned them quickly to the entrance. Rikku quickly looked over her shoulder at Auron their eyes locked for a second before she turned around and continued her walk. "Lulu, you look very nice by the way." Leo complimented. She looked more than nice, she looked regal.

"Thank you."

"You are up next."

Lulu stood at the entrance and when the Besaidian music began to play the soft sounds of the wedding ode Lulu gracefully put one foot in front of the other and walked forward. Her all white corset sparkled against the chandelier lighting. She wore a sleeveless and semi backless wedding dress with the top portion a white corset and the bottom portion a silky smooth white skirt that trailed lusciously behind her. A veil was pulled over her face and her wavy black hair was put up in a exotic style then began to fall in weightless layers behind her. Her whole dress was white save for her bouquet of red roses and one large ruby that sat on her cleavage and held around her neck with silver necklace.

She looked forward at her destination.

Wakka.

He looked like he didn't know what to do with his hands, a little nervous and completely adorable in every way. She admired his new haircut, he seemed more mature somehow.

Wakka couldn't hold back his response as he smiled wildly at her. Yevon, that was his wife?! The room was just as maybe even more mind blown than he was. It was dead silent save for the light steel pan being played in the background accompanied by a few string instruments.

They locked eyes, neither wanting to look anywhere else, for as long as they lived.

THE END

**AN: The ****Difference Threshold**** (or "Just Noticeable Difference") is the minimum amount by which stimulus intensity must be changed in order to produce a noticeable variation in sensory experience.**

**Was it worth the wait? Did you enjoy the story as a whole? Feedback people :) **

**I just wanted to thank every single person who has read this story, and I hope that you all enjoyed the ride because I know I did. And to everyone who reviewed? You guys rock! Thank you all for keeping me motivated to actually finish something I've started. This story is yours. I really don't know what to say to be honest…this is it y'know. Over the past year I have grown so much, it is probably obvious in my writing, thank you for being apart of my life, you all have influenced me in some way shape or form and for that I am eternally grateful. **

**You know I have to thank my Beta once again! You're really an awesome person to have on my side, thank you a million times over and I hope you enjoy your summer! **

**So what's next you ask? Well I've got a couple of things floating around but I want to see what you guys want. So PLEASE let me know. **

**Author Alert me for new upcoming fics!**

**It has been a true pleasure sharing my work with you all.**

**KathleenDee**


End file.
